Just call me James
by M.I.KIDD.29
Summary: Lucy es una tranquila camarera de la ciudad de Toronto, su vida es normal y no cree en los superheroes. Todo eso cambia, cuando cierto soldado empieza a ayudar a gente en problemas. El y Lucy se encuentran cuando ella más lo necesita. Ella necesita a un héroe y el un psicólogo. ¿Se ayudarán mutuamente? Bucky/Oc. Post CATWS
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola, este es mi nuevo fanfic, espero les guste! Se me ocurrió luego de ver CATWS 10 veces en una semana. Ya la había visto el año pasado, obvio, pero ahora estoy obsesionada con El Soldado De Invierno y su brazo de metal. Incluso encontré un artículo sobre su brazo robótico. Tal vez más adelante hasta aparezca algún Avenger en mi fanfic, no sé, eso todavía no me lo he imaginado. El próximo capítulo vendrá en unos días.

Si les gusta demuéstrenlo, me encanta recibir opiniones, o algún aporte. Si alguien está interesado en traducirlo, bienvenido será. Yo no tengo tiempo para traducirlo.

Saludos fandom de Marvel, ¿Estáis preparados para Avengers: Age of Ultron y CA: Civil War?

Yo nunca lo estaré.

* * *

Capítulo 1

Hola, mi nombre es Lucy, Lucy Pearson y mi vida les podría parecer aburrida, pero me gusta la sencillez que reside en ella.

Mis días comenzaban con el ruido del despertador, el cual sonaba con la música de la marcha imperial de Star Wars.

Y hoy no parecía cambiar.

Me arrastré entre las sabanas, sin abrir los ojos ni un momento y mi mano alcanzó mi móvil que estaba vibrando en la mesa de luz.

Por Dios, que difícil era salir de la cama cómoda y caliente los primeros días de diciembre.

Aun con los ojos cerrados y mi mente parcialmente despierta, mis manos obedecieron y deslizaron las sabanas y la colcha térmica fuer a, destapando mi cuerpo.

Los primeros fríos del invierno ya estaban para quedarse. Dormía con una polera de cuello alto y unas leggins grises.

Comencé a temblar mientras mis pies buscaban las pantuflas con forma de conejo.

Podrían pensar que tengo cinco años, pero no, tengo 20 y mido casi 1.70, pero por dentro sigo siendo una niña.

Mis ojos se abrieron un poco y llegué hasta una silla del escritorio, donde tenía una campera con capucha y me la puse. Ya dejando de temblar, caminé lentamente hacia la ventana y abrí la cortina color amarillo pastel que no dejaba ver la vista.

El amanecer estaba llegando y mis ojos registraron movimiento ya en las calles de la ciudad.

Yo vivía con mi abuelo Rupert en el Old Toronto, Toronto, Ontario, Canadá. Mis padres habían muerto en un accidente de automóvil cuando yo tenía 9 años. Y mi abuelo era lo único que me quedaba.

Vivíamos en un bloque de apartamentos de un barrio de clase media. En el piso siete apartamento 3.

Me di la vuelta y miré el reloj, eran las 6 y 10 de la mañana y yo estaba allí, de pie como una idiota, hasta que sentí movimiento en cierta habitación dentro de mi piso.

Algo, o mejor dicho, alguien estaba - según pareciera por los sonidos que habían- destruyendo la cocina.

Rodé los ojos y me comencé a cambiar. Me saqué el piyama y me puse mi vestimenta de la mañana: Una camisa con mi nombre en el pecho a un costado y mi pantalón vaquero pálido. Fui hasta mi armario y saqué uno de mis delantales limpios de la cafetería.

El anterior se me había ensuciado con café frío que se me había caído sin querer de los restos de un cliente.

Si, trabajo en una cafetería a dos manzanas de mi casa. Una tiene que buscarse la manera de pagarse la universidad pública.

La dueña de la cafetería era la madre de una de mis amigas y las dos trabajábamos allí.

Puse el delantal en mi mochila negra de cuero. La mochila había estado a mi lado por años, desde la primaria.

Me fijé por si tenía todas las cosas que necesitaba y saqué mi cepillo dental y fui hasta el cuarto de baño, donde me lavé los dientes. Mi pelo era un desastre, me reí mientras me peinaba.

Y así empezaba mi día, luego tocaba desayunar. Salí de mi habitación ya cambiada, lavada y limpia.

El abuelo Rup seguía en la cocina buscando algo como si dependieran nuestras vidas en ello.

Negué con la cabeza y me acerqué a él. Abrió un cajón y lo volvió a cerrar. Luego me miro llegar y me preguntó con cansancio.

-¿Has visto donde esta esa máquina del infierno que usas para exprimir el jugo de naranja?-

Siempre se levantaba temprano para hacerme el desayuno, como siempre desde la tragedia de mis padres.

Lo tomé por los hombros y le indiqué con los ojos que se sentara en la mesa de la cocina.

-Siéntate, que yo busco y hago el desayuno.-

Comenzó a protestar, pero yo ya estaba sacando los pancakes del fuego y sacando la miel del aparador.

El exprimidor estaba en uno de los cajones de abajo y mientras las naranjas se exprimían, yo hacia él té de limón que tanto me gustaba. Odiaba el café y me tenía aburrida hacerlo, pero le hice un café a mi abuelo.

Fui poniendo todo en la mesa y luego me senté. La cara del abuelo estaba tapada ligeramente por un diario de la ciudad. La portada estaba con grandes letras en blanco y negro.

Se leía:

'' ¿Quién es el nuevo salvador en la ciudad?'' Tomé mi primer sorbo de té, mientras mi abuelo hacia lo mismo y leí desde mi lugar el diario.

Se veían como dibujos hablados de los testigos uno al lado del otro en la portada. Un hombre encapuchado corriendo por los tejados de la ciudad de Toronto era algo muy curioso de ver.

A diferencia de nuestros vecinos de los Estados Unidos, allí no teníamos algo parecido a superhéroes. Los estadounidenses tenían sus Avengers y nosotros teníamos la Torre CN.

Supongo que así era mejor, éramos un país más bien tranquilo, aburrido y orgulloso de eso.

Y si había algún robo o asesinato, era la excepción que da valida la regla. Pero este nuevo misterio tenía encaprichada a toda la ciudad y al país entero.

Esta vez había salvado a una señora en sus sesenta de un robo en la entrada de un supermercado en el lado oeste del Viaducto Príncipe Edward.

En la manzana número dos de Bloor Street. Yo trabajaba cerca de allí, me reí mientras me imaginaba que el héroe corría por encima de los techos mientras yo caminaba hacia la cafetería.

El viejo Rup bajó el diario y me miró mientras todavía tenía una media sonrisa en mis labios.

-¿De que te ríes Lucy?- Preguntó con las cejas juntas.

-De las declaraciones del periódico sobre el misterioso héroe de la ciudad.- Cerró el periódico y lo dejó en la mesa mientras yo me ponía sirope en mis pancakes y comía del tenedor.

-Sí, vaya locura la de la gente. Vaya a saber las intenciones del sujeto.- El abuelo había sido agente de la policía y en su mejor momento había sido profesor de artes marciales en la escuela pública de la ciudad. Por eso sospechaba de todo el mundo y no le gustaba este nuevo personaje encapuchado.

-Pero no está haciendo nada malo, hasta tiene una cola de admiradoras.- Miré al abuelo por arriba de mi taza de té, con toda la intención.

-Jajaja, si por ahora, pero vaya a saber quién es y lo que puede llegar a hacer algún día. Es un loco con capucha.

-Que corre y salta techos mientras salva viejitas de los chicos malos.- Me reí mientras recordaba la cara de la vieja de la foto en el periódico.

-Esto en mi época no pasaba, ¿Superhéroes? ¿Extraterrestres en New York? Yo no quiero eso en mi país.

-Cuanto más avanza la tecnología, más cosas nuevas salen a la luz, abuelo, no se puede detener.

El viejo Rup iba a seguir quejándose cuando mi móvil en la mesada comenzó a sonar.

Me disculpé con la mirada y el tomó otra vez el periódico mientras tomaba su café. Me estiré todo lo que podía hasta que mi mano llegó a la mesada y tomé el móvil.

Era mi amiga Amy, un mensaje. El cual era conciso y así decía:

-''Te necesitamos aquí mismo AHORA!''

Rodé los ojos y me levanté de mi asiento, la voz de mi abuelo llegó desde atrás del diario.

-No te olvides de terminar el desayuno antes de irte y de llevar el inhalador.-Dijo mi abuelo apuntándome severamente con el dedo. Comí lo que me quedaba en menos de dos segundos y tomé un inhalador nuevo de uno de los aparadores altos de la cocina.

Volví a mi cuarto y puse el inhalador en uno de los bolsillos delanteros. Fui hasta mi escritorio y de una pequeña cajita saqué dinero para el almuerzo, para el cual ya tenía un gran descuento y también lo puse en el bolsillo.

Me fui al baño, me peiné el pelo esta vez como es debido y me hice una cola de caballo. Tomé el delineador negro y me maquillé mis ojos celestes, terminando con un pequeño toque de protector-brillo de labios sabor cereza, mi favorito.

Tomé mi parka del gancho de la puerta y me la puse sin abrochar. Y también me puse en el cuello una bufanda color rojo y blanco con alces y snowflakes. Me subí la capucha y me puse la mochila al hombro. Pronto estaría para ponerse guantes y unos gorros de lana.

Caminé por el pasillo mientras ponía el brillo de labios en el bolsillo de la mochila y cuando llegué a la cocina, mi abuelo seguía leyendo el periódico.

-¡Hey, que ya me voy!- Lo saludé con un movimiento de mi mano y una gran sonrisa.

Pero él no lo dejo así. Miró el plato y luego me miró a mi mientras me decía lo que ya me había repetido unas quinientas veces.

-Muy bien te has terminado el desayuno, ¡ya sabes que es la comida más importante del día y si no te alimentas bien no puedes ni trabajar, estudiar y menos defenderte contra malhechores como yo te enseñe!

Y así había sido, sabia como disparar un arma y había tomado algunas buenas clases de defensa personal. Todavía me dolían los moretones, hice una mueca.

-Pero abuelo, si en la ciudad nunca pasa nada, además tenemos al nuevo salvador de la ciudad. Todo va a estar bien.

-Bien pues, saluda a este viejo cascarrabias…-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa mientras abría los brazos y esperaba un abrazo.

Me reí y me acerqué rápidamente para darle un abrazo de despedida. Me golpeo la espalda unas dos veces y luego me separo de él.

-Ve segura querida Lucy, sabes que te quiero.

-Lo sé, y yo a ti - Sonreí esta vez mucho más y luego salí de la cocina, caminé hasta la puerta la abrí y salí al corredor exterior del edificio.

Había mucho más viento del que parecía. Mi pelo castaño oscuro llegó hasta mis ojos y tuve que llevarlo hasta atrás de mi oreja. Cerré la puerta con mi llave y la volví a guardar.

Tome el ascensor pero había unas pequeñas escaleras igual. Bajé las escaleras y llegué a la vereda. Tomé mi bicicleta color morado y comencé a pedalear, pasé por el puente. Cuando iba por la segunda cuadra el móvil volvió a sonar. Esta vez no era un mensaje, era una llamada.

Cuando desbloquee la pantalla, había una foto de Amy en una fiesta, un poco borracha y con una corona de flores puesta en su pelo rubio ceniza.

Tomé la llamada y me habló por los auriculares, donde antes tenía música.

-¿Me puedes decir dónde estás? – Se sintió la voz de mi amiga, muy desesperada, de ruido de fondo se sentían también muchos murmullos y conversaciones. Uy hoy era uno de esos días.

-Estoy de camino, me faltan unas cinco calles.- dije mientras me reía un poco por dentro, en su voz también había horror.

-¿Que parte de '¡AHORA!' no entendiste Lucy?

La luz donde había estado esperando cambio a verde y seguí mi camino.

-Tengo que colgar, estoy en la calle con la bicicleta. No quiero morir en un accidente estúpido de tránsito.

Sentí un bufido profundo del otro lado de la línea.

-Está bien, te veo en un momento. ¡Beso!

-¡Beso! ¡Bye!

Negué con la cabeza mientras la música sonaba otra vez en mis oídos. Estaba escuchando Paramore a un volumen bajo, porque estaba manejando con un poco de sueño, mierda, tendría que haberme tomado uno de esos cafés.

Tuve suerte de llegar a salvo una vez más. Llegué y puse mi bicicleta en unos lugares especiales que había en la acera y cuando iba a comenzar a caminar hacia la puerta dos hombres altos y fornidos me pecharon con mucha fuerza y casi caigo, si no fuera por el entrenamiento que tengo.

No se disculparon, solo me miraron de arriba abajo y luego se fueron. Sus miradas se me tornaron muy repulsivas.

Luego de sacudirme el aturdimiento caminé hacia la puerta otra vez, solo que antes de poder tomar el pomo de la puerta alguien ya la había tomado del otro lado y estaba saliendo.

Me puse a un lado para que pudieran salir y luego entré yo.

Amy no estaba mal. El lugar estaba repleto.

Había gente hasta en la barra. Sentados en los altos taburetes de metal perlado y almohadones color rojo granate. También las mesas-sillones estaban llenas. Y eso que había un Starbucks a media cuadra.

Todos conversaban entre ellos o entre los de al lado, la mayoría tenían el mismo periódico que tenía mi abuelo u otro pero con la misma portada.

'' ¿Quién es el nuevo salvador en la ciudad?''

Dios bendiga al pobre hombre.

Es que nuestra ciudad era muy aburrida y esta simple noticia nos hacía volvernos locos ¿o qué?

Bufé y negué con la cabeza al ver que perseguían a Amy en el mostrador.

Mientras tomaba una orden a lo antiguo, ella me vio entrar y me saludo con una sonrisa cansada.

-¡Ya era hora!

-Sí, ya llegué, ya llegué.- Pasé para el otro lado del mostrador - ¿Todo bien Bill?- Salude amablemente a uno de nuestros clientes regulares, él siempre estaba allí por la mañana, trabajaba a una cuadra o algo así. Me puse el delantal no sin antes dejar la mochila en mi casillero.

-¡Lucy! ¿Buenos días! Hoy parece que van a tener bastante trabajo.- me respondió Bill.

Le di un beso a Amy mientras ella seguía atendiendo y prendí la Tv, me gustaba tener algún ruido de fondo, además era hora del noticiero.

-Eso parece. ¿Sabes el motivo?- Le pregunte a Bill, el hizo el amague de contestar, pero Amy hablo desde donde estaba, en la caja registradora. Marqué mi llegada y todo mientras ella me hablaba.

-A ver, tierra llamando a Lucy, tenemos como diez pedidos, ¿puedes ir preparando algunos?

-¡A la carga!- Miré de reojo a Bill que sonreía un poco, tendría unos treinta años, pelo color marrón oscuro, casi negro y ojos color almendra.

-¿Que ibas a decir querido William?

-Iba a decir que todo este lío es por nuestro nuevo justiciero, el Vengador de Toronto.

Me reí a mandíbula batiente mientras preparaba un capuchino.

-¿Vengador de Toronto? Oh que nombre más tonto.

-Tonto, lo dijeron ayer en las noticias, yo solo lo repito- dijo el chico de traje mientras tomaba un sorbo de su bebida caliente.

-Sí, claro, ¿cómo está el chocolate caliente, Bill?

Me dio una cara enojada y contesto bufando como si lo hubiera ofendido.

-Que esto no es chocolate caliente, es café. Hace frío ya.

-Si hace, ¿así que todo este enjambre de personas es por el señor vengador de Toronto?

¿Hoy viene a firmar autógrafos?- Varios en la barra se rieron. Una de las muchachas que estaban tomando un expreso me respondió con una sonrisa.

-No, es porque estamos en la calle donde ha habido más reportes de él.

-Aaah cierto. ¿Es que quieren se salvadas por él?

-No, solo queremos tener la oportunidad de verlo.

Bill dijo más bajito y con la boca tapada para que nadie pudiera leerle los labios.

-Y el Starbucks de la otra cuadra está lleno- Me volví a reír mientras sacaba unas medialunas de la heladera de vidrio trasparente.

Le di el pedido a Amy mientras ella se lo daba al señor que lo esperaba y luego se sentaba en un banco como los del otro lado.

-Bendito vengador del futuro- murmuro ella con cansancio. Bill suspiró pero le dijo mientras le apuntaba con el dedo.

-No, vengador de TORONTO.

-Bueno si como sea, no importa.

Me volví a ella y le di un abrazo.

-¿Desde cuando esta así?

-Cuando vine a abrir ya había gente esperando Lucy, esto está a más no poder desde las cinco de la mañana.

-A mí no me miren, yo recién llego.- Dijo Bill y comió un pedazo de su tarta de manzanas.

-Pero si tu vienes todos los días- Le acepté yo- solo que vienes por otros motivos, mucho más sospechosos.- Guiñé al muchacho que se puso repentinamente nervioso.

Yo siempre sospeché que venía por Amy, pero ella nunca se daba cuenta que esperaba que lo atendiera ella. Y que la miraba con cariño y otras cosas. Yo por supuesto se lo había dicho, pero ella lo había descartado, diciendo que estaba loca. Cosa que no negué.

El hombre siguió comiendo su pie con la mirada baja.

El cuento era que a Amy le gustaban cierto tipo de hombres, de esos altos y con ojos claros. Les diré que al café le había puesto de nombre The Pie Hole, por cierta serie de televisión que ella amaba y que se canceló. Incluso una vez Lee Pace había venido a visitar la cafetería, y Amy había estado a punto de desmayarse, y tenía razón, el chico era todo un bombón y también amable por naturaleza. Yo sabía que sentir algo por gente que estaba tan lejos no tenía ningún sentido, y solo lo había recibido amablemente.

Pero William la miraba, la saludaba, le traía flores silvestres y ella no le daba ninguna esperanza, pero él seguía viniendo. Me daban ternura.

-Casi cien pedidos en una hora. Esto es una locura.- Dijo Amy sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-¡Bendito sea el Vengador de Toronto! –Dije yo levantando el paño con desinfectante que había estado pasando por el mostrador.

Mientras yo terminaba de decir eso, en la tv comenzaban las noticias. Se presentaron los conductores del programa y pusieron el resumen de la información, no era nada nuevo, y lo primero de lo que hablaron fue de nuestro amigo el salvador.

La gente se quedó quieta y en silencio mientras prestaban atención a la televisión.

Pasaron fotos o dibujos que habían sacado de algunos testigos. El mismo hombre con sombras a su alrededor, una y otra vez, lo único que se notaba era que estaba encapuchado y que era alto.

También pasaron un pequeño vídeo que había sido publicado en Vine, donde el mismo vigilante encapuchado saltaba varios techos a una velocidad y fuerza asombrosas.

Y luego para aburrirme más, una entrevista a la vieja que había salido en el periódico, solo que esta vez tenia los ruleros hechos.

Tenía el pelo blanco y parecía bien baja de estatura. Tenía arrugas y acento del norte.

Le preguntaron que le había pasado.

La misma historia del supermercado y que cuando salió por la puerta corrediza la asaltaron dos personas, un hombre y una mujer. La imagen cambiaba a las caras de los asaltantes.

Los mismos tenían la cara toda golpeada y no podían caminar, por eso ahora los llevaban a la cárcel en silla de ruedas.

-Uy uy uy, parece que alguien los aplastó.- murmure yo, la gente a mi alrededor me hizo callar. Los miré con odio, pero no dije nada.

Hasta Amy estaba mirando la pantalla como idiota. Pasaron el vídeo una y otra vez hasta que mi mente lo sabía de memoria.

Oh, se vio un poco su cara.

Cuando dejaron de hablar de él –más o menos luego de media hora- todo volvió a la normalidad.

Amy se acercó a mí y me dijo con una sonrisa en su cara.

-Apuesto diez dólares a que el tipo es apuesto. –y agrego antes de que yo dijera algo- Y sexy- Pareció derretirse allí mismo.

-Es muy probable que nunca lo veamos. Y yo no estaría tan segura, Amy, por algo se oculta.

-Se oculta porque es un superhéroe y no quiere que se sepa su identidad.

-No sé, no se…-deje sin terminar mientras seguía limpiando los platos y tazas.

-¿El abuelo Rup te lleno la cabeza no? –

Asentí con la cabeza sin mirarla.

-El cree que el hombre no es confiable.

-Claro que cree eso…-

-¿Quién cree que? –pregunto William desde la barra. La gente ya estaba saliendo lentamente por la puerta, y pareciera que él dentro de poco también. Se estaba poniendo la bufanda color azul.

-Mi abuelo Rupert cree que el vengador no es confiable.

-Sí, pero cree eso porque estuvo en el ejército y fue policía.- dijo rápidamente Amy, defendiendo al héroe encapuchado.

-Yo la verdad no sé qué creer. No me gusta que alguien este fuera de la ley.

-Claro, hace cosas contra los chicos malos, ¿pero quién le da ese derecho?

Amy bufó y se fue a atender a una muchacha que recién había llegado.

Bill se encogió de hombros y me saludó con una sonrisa. VI que su espalda se deslizaba a hacia la puerta.

-Un té de manzana verde y un pastel de limón- sentí que ella me gritaba el pedido, yo sequé el último plato y comencé a servirle a la mujer.

El día se empezó a nublar y la gente parecía multiplicarse dentro de la cafetería. Almorcé con mi amiga y luego seguimos hasta las ocho y media por que ya se hacía de noche muy temprano. Nada más nuevo o genial sucedió durante las horas que estuve allí. Lo único fascinante fue ver como un niño tiraba su smoothie de frutilla y ensuciaba todo a su alrededor. Y Jeff, el limpiador contratado salió de su escondite a limpiar el desastre mientras el niño lloraba por su perdida.

-Lástima que el Vigilante encapuchado no estaba aquí para salvar la vida del smoothie del pobre niño- Dije mientras hacia un puchero hacia Amy.

Ella me miró con enojo.

-Búrlate, búrlate… Nunca sabes que te puede pasar.

Me sorprendí y abrí los ojos.

-No puedo creer lo que has dicho y solo porque te gusta el hombre misterioso. Siempre te gustan los que no debes.

-Oh deja ya. No empieces otra vez con el tema. Bill no gusta mío, yo no gusto de él.

-Yo ni siquiera iba a hablar de eso. Bueno supongo que es hora de irme.- Amy vivía en el apartamento de encima de la cafetería, así que no tenía que irse a ningún lado.

Por ultimo limpié una de las mesas y levanté con Amy las sillas para que Jeff pudiera limpiar el suelo.

Me saqué el delantal y lo puse dentro de mi bolso de cuero negro. Me puse brillo de labios y tomé mi saco de abrigo de mi casillero. Luego me puse la bufanda, saludé a todo el mundo y me fui.

Para asegurarme de que todo terminaba bien miré hacia la puerta del café y vi a Amy poniendo el cartel de cerrado y bajando las cortinas. Se apagaron las luces y yo fui hacia donde había dejado la bicicleta.

Llegué al lugar pero lamentablemente no estaba allí, ni en ningún lugar cerca de allí.

Mierda.

Me habían robado mi querida bicicleta.

Iba a tener que volver caminando. Con enojo reprimido me fui echando humos y crucé la calle para ir por donde había más luz y estaban los semáforos.

Cuando iba ya a una cuadra del puente sentí que me miraban o que me seguían, un sentimiento muy espantoso. Miré para atrás y media cuadra de mi había tres hombres caminando hacia mi lado. Pero estaba tan lejos que no me preocupé.

Pero cuando esperé en la esquina para que cambiara la luz del semáforo se acercaron más y vi que dos de ellos me eran conocidos.

Eran los que me había pechado en la mañana.

El miedo paso por todo mi cuerpo y en mi mente empecé a reorganizar lo que me habían enseñado si alguien me quería atacar.

Pero estos eran tres hombres, altos y musculosos.

Comencé a trotar más que caminar, quería perderles de vista y mi mente se empezó a nublar del terror que tenía.

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas incontenibles y cuando me quise acordar no sabía dónde estaba. Había caminado sin sentido por unos minutos.

Había dos calles y un callejón. Pensé que si me escondía allí los iba a perder, porque no me encontrarían, así que corrí hacia allí.

Pero todo fue en vano. Pronto sentí pasos hacia el callejón donde yo estaba entre dos tachos enormes de basura que despedían olor a podrido, eso ya ni me importaba.

Los pasos se acercaron y luego vi las sombras de los tres hombres.

-Sabemos que estas aquí, muñequita- dijo una voz rasposa, un escalofrío pasó por mi columna vertebral, no era de placer.

Tiraron el tacho de basura que me tapaba a un lado y quedé al descubierto.

De a nada yo me puse en posición de defensa y mi mente recordó las clases de defensa personal. Supongo que por la adrenalina, los miré con más valor del que tenía.

-Parece que la gatita tiene las uñas afiladas.

-No sabes cuánto- les contesté yo, mi voz casi estaba normal. Así que sentí admiración por mí misma, mi abuelo estaría orgulloso.

Comencé a pensar en cómo salir de aquí y correr a mi casa. Pero uno de ellos se acercó. Automáticamente mi mano se fue para atrás, el lado de adentro de la muñeca le pegó en la nariz y luego le di un golpe duro y firme hacia arriba. Sentí como algo cálido y pastoso salía por su nariz.

Pero eso solo hizo que ellos se enojaran más. Ahora se acercaban los tres. Uno con la mano en la nariz mientras las gotas de sangre caían a tropel al suelo y los otros dos muy enojados.

-Es ella, es la que vimos hoy en la mañana.

Resolví ser directa.

-Tengo dinero y se los daré sin problemas. – les hice ademan de entregarles la mochila entera –Tomen.- aunque me dolía separarme de ella, pero era mejor si seguía con vida.

-No queremos tu dinero, muchacha.- Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par y empecé a caminar hacia atrás hasta que mi espalda tocó la pared de ladrillos, que sentí fría como el hielo.

Negué con la cabeza.

-Por favor, no me hagan nada, les daré mi dinero, por favor.- Les rogué un poco sí, pero tenía preparada alguna patada voladora si se acercaban. Yo no iba a ser tan fácil de atapar.

Yo menospreciaba la utilización de armas y mi abuelo me regalo varias por cada cumpleaños, ahora estaban en un cajón en mi casa, en mi habitación, desee tener una allí y ahora.

Otro de ellos se acercó a mí y mi intención seguía siendo darle una patada en sus partes, pero no me dio el espacio y me tiró al piso de un golpe en la cabeza con el mango negro de un cuchillo.

Me había hecho una herida, no sabía de qué magnitud, pero me comencé a arrastrar hasta que me quede sin lugar allí adentro. Seguía en el suelo y mi vaquero estaba sucio y roto, nunca iba a poder recuperarlo.

Levanté mi torso con mis dos manos apoyadas a mi espalda en el suelo y pronto tuve a los tres tipos encima de mí, tapándome cualquier luz que venía de la lámpara de la calle.

Las lágrimas corrían por mi cara. Sé que comencé a gritar cuando me cortaron la remera y intencionalmente me abrieron el botón del vaquero. Me estaban por bajar el vaquero hasta las rodillas cuando vi que una sombra rápida pero silenciosa se acercaba a las espaldas de mis victimarios, sin que ellos se dieran cuenta.

Sentí el aliento de él que estaba encima de mí, tenía olor a alcohol barato. Una de sus manos estaba en mi cadera y otra en la abertura del pantalón. Me sacudí con asco y miedo. El horror era incalculable. Nunca me imagine que mi vida terminaría así.

Luego de bajarme el pantalón hasta las rodillas el tipo que estaba encima mío me puso el cuchillo en el cuello para que no me moviera ni intentara nada, me presionó tanto que me hirió el cuello haciéndome gritar de dolor.

El tipo se rió de mí y me empezó a tocar en algunas partes. Pero al hacer esto ninguno de los tres se daba cuenta que pronto un brazo fuerte tomaba el cuello de uno de ellos por atrás y lo tiraba fuertemente hacia el otro lado del callejón.

El que estaba encima de mí no sé si queriendo o intencionalmente hizo un movimiento en falso haciendo que me diera un golpe en la cabeza que me dejó mareada.

Igual seguía viendo lo que sucedía a mi alrededor, pero como en cámara lenta.

La figura negra, más que bienvenida, primero atacó al que había estado mirando mi ataque y le quebró el cuello con un pequeño movimiento de los brazos. Hizo un ruido espantoso y comencé a temblar cada vez más fuerte.

El hombre encapuchado luego fue tras mi atacante, el cual se había levantado de mi cuerpo, y me había dejado media desnuda y en pleno frío de invierno. Seguro que moría aquí, en un callejón.

¿Qué iba a ser del viejo Rup? Comencé a llorar otra vez esa noche, mientras veía que mi salvador tomaba fácilmente el cuchillo negro de mi atacante y se lo clavaba en el cuello.

Quería gritar de felicidad, por ver como se hacía justicia, pero ya no estaba en mis cabales.

Temblaba, me sacudía, me estaba quedando sin aire, lloraba, todo allí, mientras seguía tirada en el suelo, desnuda.

El desconocido que me había salvado me miró desde la distancia. Yo no sabía si agradecerle o si tenerle miedo.

Era muy, muy alto y sus hombros eran enormes y al parecer fuertes hasta la muerte.

De la capucha salía vapor de aire. Al parecer era humano, por que respiraba.

Mis ojos se abrieron cuando vi que se acercaba. La poca luz que había tomó destello de su rostro, si, como había dicho Amy parecía muy apuesto.

Pero eso no me importaba mucho allí. Se detuvo de su acercamiento cuando vio que me retraía casi visiblemente. No era nada personal, no dejaría que nadie me tocara por una semana al menos.

-No te voy a hacer nada, ni tampoco te dejare aquí.

Una voz masculina y al mismo tiempo suave salió de la boca del hombre. También tenía un acento extraño, no era Canadiense, eso seguro. Y también pareciera que no había hablado con alguien por meses. Parecía un poco nerviosa aquella voz.

Me tranquilicé un poco, la adrenalina fue bajando rápidamente y asentí con la cabeza antes de que quedara quieta como una piedra.

Mis ojos comenzaron a cerrarse y vi que mi salvador se acercaba a mí con cada pestañeo que daba. Hasta que ya mis parpados pesaban tanto que no los pude abrir más.

Solo pude sentir antes de desmayarme del todo, que algo frío y algo cálido tocaban mi cuerpo y me alzaban del suelo suavemente.

El encapuchado comenzó a hablarme en otro idioma que parecía ruso o alemán. No sabía, porque no entendía nada.

Mi último pensamiento fue que esos musculosos brazos podían ser amables y peligrosos a la vez.


	2. Chapter 2

Aquí va el segundo capítulo. Gracias a Nastinka que ha dejado un review, me encanta que te guste mi fanfic. Y a GandalfUru que puso favorito y follow! ¡Este capítulo va dedicado a ustedes dos!

Espero que algún día las dos encuentren a sus soldados criogénicos y que se enamoren perdidamente.

Besos xx

* * *

Capítulo 2

La cabeza me dolía mucho y mi cuerpo estaba incómodo. A través de mis parpados pasaba una tenue luz, que parecía venir del techo.

Recordé lo que me había sucedido, y desee que todo fuera un mal sueño, pero a diferencia de todas las mañanas, el despertador no fue lo que me despertó.

Lo que me despertó fue la sed agonizante que sentía en mi garganta.

Abrí los ojos lentamente y cuando se aclararon vi que estaba en una habitación muy grande y estaba acostada boca arriba en una cama de tamaño de dos plazas.

La habitación tenía una pequeña ventana con forma circular por donde entraban las primaras luces de la mañana. Estaba llena de sombras y luces, que se intercalaban. En el suelo y en estantes contra la pared había pianos, guitarras, arpas, violines y otras cosas que no sabía cómo se llamaban.

Me puse en tensión cuando me di cuenta que no sabía dónde estaba ni como había llegado allí.

Mis codos se apoyaron en el colchón duro para que mi torso se inclinara hacia delante.

Me entró terror cuando sentí otra presencia, no estaba sola. Había alguien sentado, mirándome desde las sombras, un gran rayo de luz iluminaba solo unas grandes botas negras.

Pero las demás partes del cuerpo, como la cara del individuo seguían ocultas.

Estaba nerviosa y aunque quise que eso no se evidenciara, cuando abrí la boca mi voz salió entrecortada e incómoda.

-¿Dónde estoy? ¿Cómo llegué aquí?

El individuo en la oscuridad no se movió ni dio signos de haberme escuchado.

Sentí que en mi cuello un dolor punzante y llevé mi mano hacia allí. Tenía una venda apretada, deduje que había estado herida gracias a uno de los sujetos del callejón.

-¿Quién eres tú? ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – pregunté con desconcierto.

Una voz fría salió desde la oscuridad y vi con mis propios ojos que el sujeto sentado se movía en su silla.

-Solo llámame James.- La voz tenía un acento extraño, y era muy atractiva

Cuando llegó a mis oídos, me dio un escalofrío involuntario, al recordar lo que me había pasado.

Lagrimas salieron de mis ojos, no las pude controlar.

Mi voz tembló por el trauma de aquella noche.

-James, ¿Cómo llegué aquí?-

-Yo te he traído.

Fue la escueta respuesta del hombre, pero vi que mientras lo decía se levantaba de la silla donde había estado sentado.

Estaba vestido de negro y con vaqueros azules color oscuro.

Pero esta vez su cara y pelo estaban a la vista. Su capucha estaba bajada.

Tenía pelo color marrón claro, cortado hasta las orejas y la luz le daba destellos rubios al cerquillo dividido en dos que legaba hasta sus ojos.

Sus ojos eran de un color hermoso, entre verde y azul. Me miraban fríamente y con inseguridad.

Se fue acercando lentamente a mí, sus largos y gruesos brazos terminaban en negros guantes de cuero que movía nerviosamente.

-¿Dónde estamos? – pregunté yo mirando para los costados , tartamudeando y cubriéndome con el acolchado, me ponía nerviosa que estuviera tan cerca de mí, a solo unos metros.

-Estamos en el altillo del teatro Massey Hall, en la ciudad de Toronto.

Asentí suavemente. Me di cuenta de lo que el hombre había hecho por mí.

-Tu… Tu mataste a esos hombres, ¿verdad?

James miró hacia otro lado, menos a mí.

-Si.- Contestó cortante.

-Tú eres el de las noticias ¿No?

Pareció muy confuso, sus ojos miraron directamente a los míos y me sentí mareada.

Nerviosa, me tape más con el acolchado, si era posible.

El vio mi nerviosismo y puso las palmas hacia delante, demostrando que no me iba a hacer nada.

-No quiero hacerte ningún daño. - Aseguró sin pestañear.

Le creí. Me tranquilicé un poco. Me volví a recostar en el colchón.

Lo miré de costado.

-Gracias por salvarme, muchas gracias. Eres un héroe de veras.

El negó con la cabeza y se dio la vuelta, mientras me contestaba, yo miré su espalda ancha.

-Soy todo menos un héroe. –su voz denotaba amargura.

-Igual te doy las gracias. -Dije yo con un hilo de voz, mientras de mis ojos caían nuevas lágrimas. Me las limpié con el dorso de la mano.

A este hombre le debía más que mi vida. Me hubiera vuelto loca si esos hombres hubieran logrado lo que pretendían.

James seguía de pie sin querer que sus ojos se encontraran con los míos, ahora era él el que estaba nervioso. Puso sus manos en los bolsillos porque no sabía qué hacer con ellas.

Me di cuenta que no era muy bueno para relacionarse con otros, y que no sabía cómo hablar conmigo.

Y que también yo tenía sed y hambre. Decidí romper el hielo, ya que hacía varios minutos que ninguno hablaba.

-Por esas casualidades, ¿tienes agua y algo para comer?

Asintió con la cabeza una vez al entenderme y fue caminando a grandes zancadas hasta una heladera que parecía antigua. La abrió y sacó una botella de vidrio, con agua.

Dio la vuelta y se fue hasta un aparador donde había varios cajones y de allí tomó una bolsa blanca.

Cuando se dirigió caminando hacia mí, lo hizo despacio, con la finalidad de no asustarme.

Mientras hacia todo esto yo lo vi, vi cada movimiento, cada reflejo de su cabello cuando un rayo de luz lo tocaba.

Amy había tenido razón, el hombre era atractivo.

Era muy alto, unos 1.86 más o menos y sus brazos parecían ser musculosos. Podría haber jurado que tenía el torso bien formado y las piernas atléticas.

Y no era porque si, en el centro de la habitación habían pesas y otras máquinas para la musculación.

Además era muy guapo, sus facciones eran masculinas.

Dejando de lado eso, me aventuré a hacer lo que el abuelo Rup me había enseñado, descifrar al desconocido o al sospechoso.

Por sus movimientos suaves pero agiles, podría decir que sabía pelear y también disparar cualquier arma de fuego. Por los movimientos de las manos, también sabría usar armas blancas. Sus manos no temblaban.

Era una persona insegura y no se le daba bien estar con extraños, pero además por sus ojos cuando me miraba o el tono de su voz cuando me hablaba yo podría decir que hacía mucho tiempo que no hablaba con alguien.

Decidí que tenía que confiar en él, por ahora.

Me tendió la botella, la cual ya no tenía tapa, él la había sacado con sus propias manos. Algo que no pasó desapercibido por mí. Al hacerlo había sentido un ruido metálico, sonido que venia del brazo.

Tomé del agua y mi cabeza dejó de latir, el dolor se fue yendo.

Luego de que me viera tomar, me pasó la bolsa de papel. La tomé, abrí y miré para adentro.

Había una cantidad aceptable de galletas de agua saladas.

Al principio comí una pacientemente, porque él me estaba mirando. Pero luego él se fue de mi lado y caminó hasta una puerta de madera que había en la habitación y entró sin cerrar.

El ya no me podía ver y dejé de ser tan tímida, comí como una bestia salvaje. Juro que comí veinte galletas en 10 segundos.

Cuando quise acordar solo quedaba una galleta y dudé en comérmela, pero al final decidí comérmela también.

Me sentí mal por hacer eso y sumado al estrés de mis experiencias pasadas, me vino un ataque de nervios y comencé a llorar, pero esta vez de verdad.

El pobre hombre salió de la habitación de donde había estado, confundido, alerta por mis llantos y mi respiración entrecortada.

-¿Qué sucede? – preguntó alarmado mirándome el cuerpo, pensaba que estaba herida, que me dolía, y que por eso lloraba de esa manera.

Antes de que pudiera contestar, mi garganta comenzó a cerrarse y se me dificultó poco a poco poder respirar normalmente. Era obvio, en mi estado, que iba a tener un ataque de asma.

Comencé a buscar con los ojos muy abiertos, en agonía, por mi mochila, allí estaba el inhalador.

Traté una y otra vez de inhalar oxígeno, por la nariz y por la boca.

El hombre empezó a dirigirme la palabra, pero en un idioma que no sabía. Le señalé mi garganta con mi mano y él seguía mirándome con ojos desorbitados.

-El Inh.. ala…dor… Lo ne…ce…sito… ¡Mi bolso!- dije con el poco aire que me quedaba en los pulmones.

Estaba en mi día de suerte, en una de sus manos había estado la mochila todo este tiempo y me la acercó rápidamente.

La tomé desesperadamente y saqué mi salvación del bolsillo de adelante. El inhalador color blanco y celeste.

Me di dos disparos y me recuperé.

Me tiré con un suspiro grandilocuente otra vez en la almohada.

El hombre miraba del inhalador a mí una y otra vez. Parecía un niño el primer día de escuela.

-¿Estas mejor? ¿Qué sucedió?

-Tuve un ataque de nervios y me vino asma, gracias otra vez.

-No hay problema.- Tomo la bolsa de mis manos de un tirón. Y Se fue hasta un tacho de basura que había cerca de lo que sería la cocina.

Me había comido las galletas pero necesitaba más comida, estaba acostumbrada a comer mucho en el desayuno.

Recordé los pancakes de mi abuelo y me di cuenta que él y mis amigos debían estar preocupados por mí.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve… - ¿desmayada? No encontraba una palabra que calzara- ¿dormida?

-Lo del callejón fue esta noche, y recién está amaneciendo…- Dejó de hablar cuando yo me levanté rápidamente de la cama.- ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? No estas completamente recuperada para salir…- Se acercó a la velocidad de un rayo a mi lado y me tomó los brazos con sus manos, fue tan fuerte que de seguro me dejaba moratones.

-Mi abuelo debe estar preocupado, tengo que volver a casa.- El negó con la cabeza, su mirada era helada.

-No puedes irte hasta que hablemos.

-Muy bien, hablemos.- Dije un poco enojada, soltándome de sus manos de un tirón, él no me detuvo ni pareció importarle, ni de mi tono ni de mi arrebato. Me senté en el lado de la cama que daba a él.

-No puedes decirle nada de mi a nadie, prométeme…- miro a la ventana- que quedará en secreto.- Estaba preocupado por algo, no podía saber el qué.

-No hay problema… ¿Que sucede con los cuerpos de los tres hombres?

-Los deje en el callejón. - Comento despreocupadamente.

-¿Queee? No puedes dejarlos ahí, ahora la policía puede encontrarte…- levantó una de sus manos para detenerme de hablar.

-No pueden, eso es imposible.- dijo con total seguridad y frialdad. Su brazo izquierdo se movió extrañamente e hizo un ruido metálico que sonaba a vidrio cortándose.

No me gustó ese sonido, era como cuando una tiza daba contra un pizarrón y daba un ruido agudo.

Me quedé mirando el brazo del hombre, con un poco de miedo y juntando al mismo tiempo las cejas le pregunté.

-¿Quién eres realmente?

-Alguien que realmente no te gustaría conocer.- Me di cuenta de que lo que dijo debería darme miedo, pero no lo hizo, solo me dio curiosidad.

-No puedes ser tan malo, me has salvado.

-Una salvación no puede borrar diez víctimas.

Me dio un escalofrío, esta vez voluntario.

-Te prometo que no voy a decir nada, y que va a ser nuestro secreto. – Me miré hacia abajo y vi que tenía una sudadera blanca que me quedaba enorme y mi pantalón estaba abrochado otra vez. Mi abrigo estaba apoyado en una silla, la cual estaba del otro lado de la habitación, cerca de la puerta.

Comencé a planear mi huida si es que era necesario. Quería irme por las buenas.

-Por cierto, ¿tú me cambiaste? -Decidí cambiar de tema, tal vez tenía más oportunidad así.

Resultó. Sus altos pómulos se pusieron colorados. Sonreí. No era para tanto.

-Sí, tuve que hacerlo, te habían roto la remera, lo siento.

-No pasa nada, gracias. – No estaba enojada, él lo había hecho sin ninguna mala intención. Además seguía con mi ropa interior puesta, no había visto todo mi cuerpo al menos.

Más preguntas llegaron a mi cabeza.

-¿Cómo nos encontraste?

-Los seguí todo el día a esos tres. Son sospechosos de varios crímenes… bueno, lo eran.- Una sonrisa de satisfacción que era muy atractiva le surcó los labios, la llamarían una sonrisa de costado, yo comencé a llamarla la sonrisa asesina. Mi corazón al verla golpeó tan fuerte que me dolió.

Pero no lo subestime, sabía que era un asesino y eso a él le gustaba. Esa realidad no borró la curiosidad y el deseo que ahora tenía hacia ese muchacho.

-¿Traes a muchas víctimas aquí?

Negó rápidamente con la cabeza, miró otra vez hacia la ventana.

-No, tú eres la primera, perdón si no te gusta estar aquí, es lo único que tengo. – Miró hacia abajo, el seguía sintiendo que lo que había hecho por mí era poco o insuficiente.

A pesar de que le había sacado muchas palabras en diez minutos, el seguía pareciendo fuera de lugar, decidí hacerme su amiga, ser condescendiente y amigable. Eso podría funcionar.

Le quite importancia a su comentario con mi mano.

-El lugar es perfecto, no te hagas problema. ¿Puedo lavarme los dientes?- no me gustaba estar con los pedazos de comida en mi boca.

-Claro… emmm… el baño está allí- y señaló con ese brazo izquierdo. Del cual me mantuve alejada al pasar. Le di una sonrisa y tomé mi mochila.

Cuando él no estaba mirando calculé cuanto me tomaría salir corriendo por la puerta -que no era la del baño- y me imaginaba que era la de salida.

Era seguro que me iba a tomar por la cadera con ese brazo izquierdo antes de que pusiera mi mano en el pomo de metal.

Suspiré pesadamente e hice lo que le había dicho.

Me miré al espejo mientras me lavaba los dientes. Tenía un pequeño corte en la frente. Mis ojos azules estaban rojos por las lágrimas, mi mejilla izquierda tenía un moratón rojo granate que era enorme, mi cuello tenía una gran venda blanca que estaba muy apretada. Tenía todo curado, el hombre misterioso –Ahora conocido por el nombre de james - me había puesto alcohol y crema en los raspones de los brazos. Me comencé a peinar con el pequeño peine que tenía en la mochila, pero cuando pase los dientes del mismo por mi costado derecho salté de dolor.

Di un gritito y mi salvador apareció en la puerta. Por el espejo vi que tenía una pequeña cola hecha en el pelo.

Sí que era sexy.

Pero no pensé mucho en eso, en realidad pensé en mi cabeza -que dolía como el infierno- y en los 10 dólares que había perdido contra Amy, maldita apuesta.

-Recuerdo este golpe, fue uno de ellos- dije con asco, el hombre asintió.

-Así que, James, ¿Tú has ayudado a toda esa gente en la ciudad?- El asintió.- ¿Por qué?

-Porque me ayuda a sentirme mejor conmigo mismo y además ayudo a gente indefensa.

-Yo no soy totalmente indefensa- dije sin mirarlo mientras guardaba las cosas en mi mochila. Sentí que me miraba a través del espejo, me puse un poco nerviosa.

-Lo sé, tardé en ayudarte por que tú te estabas defendiendo bien. Lástima que eran tres contra uno.

-Sí, es verdad.- Salí del baño, él se apartó a un costado para dejarme pasar. Al pasar por su lado sentí su aroma. Olor a madera y eucalipto. Aspire su olor, nunca lo iba a olvidar.

Antes de que se diera cuenta, tomé mi abrigo de la silla y me fui moviendo hacia la puerta cerrada, esperaba que no con llave.

-No creas que no estoy viendo lo que estas tratando de hacer. Pero todavía no se tu nombre.- Dijo el, lo miré insegura y luego respondí a su pregunta:

-Mi nombre es- Puse mi mano en el pomo, mi espalda tapaba lo que estaba haciendo, pero el intuía mis intenciones y se acercaba lentamente a mí- Mi nombre es Lucy.

Y luego de formar un ''lo siento'' con mis labios, mi mano abrió la puerta con fuerza, la cual dio contra la pared y yo salí corriendo a un corredor que llegaba a una escalera de piedra.

Seguí corriendo por las escaleras y sentía sus pasos al principio pero cuando llegué a la primera planta dejó de perseguirme y me tranquilicé un poco.

Salí por la puerta, ya que por suerte no había nadie en el Hall de la entrada, por que recién habían abierto el teatro y me encontré en la acera sin saber por dónde agarrar. Miré hacia arriba y encontré la ventana circular de _su_ casa.

Podría jurar que vi sus ojos fríos verme a través de ella, podría jurarlo.

Negué con la cabeza casi imperceptiblemente y comencé a trotar por la calle.

Mientras cruzaba la calle me saqué la venda, la cual dolió y la tiré en un basurero en la esquina, odiaba ensuciar los espacios públicos.

Seguí corriendo por la vereda y sin saber cómo, llegué a mi bloque de apartamentos, suspiré con alivio.

Entré por la puerta y estaba el conserje de ese horario, se llamaba Daniel y era muy amigable. Cuando me vio entrar, pareció ver un fantasma.

-¡Gracias al señor que estas aquí!

-¿Que sucede, Daniel?

-Voy a llamar a tu abuelo, ahora mismo. La policía te está buscando.

Mis cejas se justaron sin creer lo que había escuchado.

-¿La policía?- pregunté con la misma incredulidad. -Voy a subir.

El hombre siguió gritándome cosas pero yo no lo escuchaba.

Llegué al corredor del piso siete donde estaba mi apartamento, sentí voces y vi que la puerta estaba abierta.

Cuando miré para adentro vi que mi abuelo no estaba solo, también estaban mis amigos. Estaba Amy que lloraba desconsoladamente, Bill que la estaba abrazando y tenía cara de pena, Harry que estaba de pie contra una pared del living con los ojos abiertos mirando a la nada, los cuatro parecían muy angustiados y preocupados.

-¿Hola? - Dije yo, cuatro pares de ojos se posaron en mí y la locura se desató.

Mi abuelo se abalanzó sobre mí, tenía los ojos rojos y el teléfono pegado en la mano. Amy comenzó a llorar de alivio y más profundamente, Harry y Bill tenían una gran sonrisa de bienvenida.

¿Cómo iba a explicar todo lo que me había pasado?

* * *

¿Qué sucederá ahora?

¿Lucy cumplirá su promesa y no dirá nada?

¿Lucy y James/Bucky se volverán a ver otra vez?

¿Algún día Bucky entenderá que es un inhalador?

Todo eso y más en el próximo capítulo.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Bueno, después lo que sucedió no fue muy agradable.

Luego de decir el escueto 'Hola', los otros cuatro allí, se me abalanzaron. Mi abuelo parecía nervioso, pero sobre todo desesperado. Como si hubiera salido de su peor pesadilla. Verme llegar para él fue un alivio, pero cuando vio mis heridas, se puso dramático.

Me sentaron en uno de los sillones y me comenzaron a preguntar cosas. Claro, todo eso después de que cada uno me diera un abrazo.

Al principio hablaban todos a la vez y eso solo empeoraba mi dolor de cabeza. El abuelo Rup, que había trabajado como policía, tenía la intención de interrogarme, como solo él sabía hacer.

-Cállense todos de una vez.- gritó el, su voz se escuchó por encima de todas las voces, un don que teníamos en la familia, un registro de voz muy alto.

Amy estaba sentada a mi lado y tenía aferradas mis manos con las suyas, paró de hablar en ese exacto instante. Su sonrisa era gigante y no dejó de hacerla por toda la mañana. El alivio surcaba sus facciones.

-Cuéntanos que fue lo que te sucedió- habló seriamente el abuelo, mirándome a los ojos. Acababa de llamar a sus amigos ex policías, para cancelar mi búsqueda. Al fin y al cabo, ningún oficial de policía real se había enterado de mi desaparición. Eso me dio un grato alivio.

Una cosa era mentirle a mi abuelo, otra era mentirle a los policías.

Puse a mi imaginación en acción.

-Estaba de camino casa con mi bicicleta- no dejé de mirar a los ojos a mi abuelo, sabía que si yo desviaba la mirada, él iba a saber que estaba de hecho, mintiendo.- Y un auto que no me vio, me atropelló y me desmayé en la calle.

El abuelo luego de mi historia se puso de pie de un salto. Estaba enojado.

-¿Quién fue ese desgraciado que te hizo daño?

-Era… Era una señora más bien de unos sesenta años. Luego de eso me llevó a su casa en los bordes dela ciudad y me desperté recién hace unas horas.

-¿Cómo volviste hasta aquí? – Preguntó mirándome Bill, agregó desviando la cabeza hacia Harry- Harry, trae un vaso de agua, Lucy, te vez muy mal.- una sonrisa en sus labios, burlándose de mí.

Yo le sonreí.

-Gracias, pero mejor tráeme algo de comer, tengo más hambre que sed, realmente solo me dio unas galletas.

Eso estuvo muy bien, datos reales mezclados con la mentira asegura el éxito y luego respondí la anterior pregunta mirando otra vez a Bill.

-Me trajo en el mismo auto.

Esta vez fue Amy la que habló.

-¿Y tú bicicleta? ¡Oh! No me digas que está rota.- En su voz y en sus ojos había el más puro horror.

Asentí con pesar, mientras el pobre de Harry me ponía una bandeja llena de comida en el regazo.

-Gracias Harry.- Lo miré y vi que en sus ojos había un brillo peculiar. Me di cuenta que él no me creía.

Pero como buen amigo, él no me iba a delatar frente a mi abuelo.

La verdad era que estaba muy enojada, esos malditos me habían robado la bicicleta. Y me encontré preguntándome porque 'James' no había matado a esos tres hombres al verlos robar una bicicleta. Supongo que fierros con ruedas no entraban en la categoría de victimas en problemas para mi nuevo amigo.

-Emm… si quedo totalmente destruida.

Pero de pronto y sin aviso, mi abuelo me dio un abrazo tan fuerte que la bandeja casi se me cae. Me quejé un poco por el dolor que tenía en mi cabeza.

-No importa la bicicleta, que suerte que estas en casa, mi pequeña.

Me dio pena mentirle, pero tenía que hacerlo, no quería que se supiera mi relación con James, ni quería el infierno mediático que siempre molestaba a las victimas recuperadas de James.

-Ahora vamos al hospital a que te vean esas heridas.

Traté de negarme pero insistieron.

Salimos del apartamento y entramos en el ascensor. Amy que estaba a mi lado me comentó que debido a mi desaparición el café no había abierto y me sentí muy mal por ella y su madre. Malditos esos tres hombres del callejón.

Fuimos hasta el estacionamiento de la planta baja y todos subimos a la camioneta del abuelo. Tomamos Bloor St, dimos más vueltas, que yo no pude ver, porque mi golpe me había hecho mal a mi visión, me mareaba y me daban ganas de vomitar.

Llegamos al destino, el hospital general de Toronto.

No me dijeron nada que yo no supiera ya. Contusión en la cabeza. Me pusieron hielo.

Un moratón en una de mis mejillas, me pusieron una crema desinflamatoria.

Cortadas sanadas – Gracias a James - y algunos raspones en los brazos y un corte en la frente.

Las enfermeras y doctores me preguntaban una y otra vez lo que me había sucedido y yo repetía una y otra vez la historia del accidente con la bicicleta.

Se ve que soné creíble.

La doctora era amable y me dio unos calmantes para el dolor del golpe en la cabeza, luego obviamente de ver los resultados de mis pruebas y asegurarme que no era nada.

Cuando salí del cuarto de la doctora para comprarme unos snacks, Harry ya estaba allí.

Me asustó que se pareciera a mi espalda sin hacer ni un ruido.

Era alto de cabello castaño claro como la miel y ojos azules oscuros, casi celestes a la luz del sol.

También era flaco, altísimo y muy inteligente, más que para su propio bien. Y esto último se evidenciaba cuando una gran verdad salió de sus labios.

-Sabes que no me trago nada de lo que contaste ¿no?

Yo saqué unas pringles del dispensador mecánico y me di la vuelta para enfrentarlo.

-Lo sé, pero no digas nada.

Me apuntó con el dedo luego de mirar hacia los costados.

-¿Qué te hace mentirle a Rup, Lucy?

Lo tomé fuertemente de su brazo, increíblemente fuerte, para alguien de mi altura y peso, y lo arrastré hasta una habitación desierta.

Cerré la puerta y corrí las cortinas. Ya hasta parecía de esos que salen en las películas y tienen secretos muy importantes.

Harry parecía muy ansioso.

-Me tienes que prometer que no le dirás nada a nadie.

-Te lo prometo.- Dijo, no me lo creí tan fácilmente.

-Prométemelo de verdad, recuerda quien alejaba a los matones de ti en el colegio.

Toda la niñez de Harry había sido traumática.

Vivía con su madre a cuatro calles de casa y siempre fue muy inteligente. Tanto que los niños le tenían envidia y no perdían el tiempo, siempre buscaban molestarlo.

Hasta que llegué yo. Una niña de diez años, que no tenía nada que perder. Mi abuelo no me había enseñado nada, pero yo tenía unos buenos golpes para repartir. Luego del accidente de tránsito que había tenido con mis padres, mi único recuerdo había sido un pie reconstruido casi enteramente de metal, clavos y fierros. No me gustaban mis cicatrices cuando niña, ahora ya estaba mucho mejor. Los golpes con mi pie derecho eran atroces. Todo el vecindario lo sabía.

Allí fue donde comencé a patear traseros. En la escuela. Nadie se metía conmigo ya que los dejaba para llevar al hospital.

-En serio, te lo prometo.

Esta vez le quise creer que era verdad.

-Unos tipos me robaron la bicicleta…

-Así que no fue todo un accidente…

-Déjame seguir contándote- lo corté en un susurro enojado.

Me hizo señas con las manos para que siguiera adelante con la historia.

-Decidí caminar hasta casa pero los tipos que me la robaron no lo hicieron por que sí, me siguieron y me acorralaron en un callejón.

Sus ojos se abrieron con miedo y odio.

-¿Qué te hicieron?- Lo miré con exasperación- Perdón.

-Se quisieron propasar conmigo, les pegué, pero hubiera pasado algo terrible si no hubiera aparecido el vigilante del noticiero. El me salvó.

-¿Ese del que nos burlábamos en la televisión?

-Sí, no es para nada como pensábamos, es un tipo extraño.

Le conté todo, parecía muy curioso, omití cosas claro, como el nombre del vigilante y donde vivía.

-¿Cómo supiste que mentía?

Él se rio un poco antes de contestarme, guiñándome un ojo.

-Porque si alguien te hubiera atropellado la bicicleta estarías muy, muy enojada y además no creo que sea tan fácil atropellarte.

Acepté su explicación, era demasiado exacta.

Harry quedo satisfecho al ser el único que sabía la verdad.

No se la diría a nadie.

Volví a sentarme a la camilla, luego de dejar las cosas claras con mi amigo y cuando la doctora volvió con mis órdenes y vio mi cara me espetó rápidamente.

-No puedes trabajar por lo menos por dos días, contando el de hoy.

-Pero…

-Nada de peros, una contusión es una contusión. Te es recomendado cuidados, cama y líquidos.

Bajé mis hombros, dándome por vencida. El abuelo iba a hacer todas esas cosas.

-Está bien.

* * *

Si ya sé que todas estaban esperando que apareciera Bucky otra vez, pero no.

Cuéntenme lo que les pareció este nuevo capítulo.

¿Les pareció bien que Lucy mintiera para mantener a James en secreto?

¿Quién quisiera ver a Lucy pateando más traseros?

¿Quién quisiera ver a Lucy y a James pateando traseros juntos?

Eso de tener un abuelo policía no está bueno ¿eh?

En estos días subo el capítulo 4 y ahí sí, seguro que sale Bucky… Lo tendría que escribir.

¡Saludos! xxx


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

A mamá no le gustaba que comiera dulces dentro del auto.

Por eso es que llevaba la bolsa escondida en mis bolsillos de los pantalones. Ella era dentista y además no le gustaba que llenara de azúcar todo el lugar.

Pero yo sabía que ese día iba a poder hacer las dos cosas que me gustaban. Comer golosinas mirando los campos y las ciudades, mientras pasaban por mis ojos a la velocidad del rayo. O por lo menos a esa edad lo que me parecía un rayo.

Amaba ir en auto de acá para allá.

Mamá parecía preocupada, papá repetía cosas una y otra vez.

Papá dijo que todo estaría bien. Que estábamos a salvo.

Dejar todo el pasado atrás. ¿Qué pasado? No me lo pregunten, no lo recuerdo.

Mucha gente alrededor. Muchas personas hablando.

Otros autos parecidos a los de papa u otros muy diferentes.

Todo se iría, nada nos seguiría a nuestro escondite.

Eso decía mi padre.

En unos momentos me quedé dormida, sentía los movimientos del coche contra el pavimento.

O contra la grava.

Sentía el viento que pasaba por las ventanas semi abiertas. Olor a tierra y bosque.

Los murmullos de mis padres habían parado.

Pero la tranquilidad no duraría mucho tiempo.

No sé como pero lo vi desde donde estaba acostada, con los ojos entrecerrados.

Un camión negro.

Vino a toda velocidad en una intersección con semáforo en la luz contraria a la verde.

Por un segundo todavía estábamos a salvo. Nadie allí dentro pudo decir o hacer algo para prevenir la catástrofe.

Mamá me miró por unas milésimas de segundo.

En sus ojos había lágrimas sin derramar y me dedicó una pequeña pero hermosa sonrisa.

El auto impactó y luego lo que vi es confuso. Todo daba vueltas. Estrellas, vueltas. Desorden.

El pelo de mi madre, la cabeza de mi padre golpeando contra la ventana del auto y saliendo como una bala directo a la calle.

Y luego todo negro.

Me desperté sobresaltada de algo que parecía real. Más que real. La verdad es que mi vida antes del accidente había desaparecido de mi memoria hacía ya muchos años.

Lo único que quedaba era ese pedazo angustioso y desfigurado.

Triste.

Había peleado contra esto toda mi infancia, ahora venía a molestarme otra vez.

Todo luego de ese maldito intento de… algo.

Estaba toda sudada y temblando.

No sabía si había gritado o si me había movido mucho. Esperaba no haber levantado a Rup. No quería preocuparlo por esto.

Él siempre se ponía triste cuando le decía que no los recordaba. Y él me contaba historias de la familia.

Como cuando en la boda de mis padres la tía Berta robó un pedazo de pastel de la boda, en secreto y mi abuelo había hecho toda una operación encubierta para resolver quien lo había hecho.

O las salidas a los parques con mis padres y el. Dice que mi madre cantaba. No recuerdo ni un segundo de eso.

Desearía hacerlo.

'Oh ya basta de esto', me dije a mi misma. Trata de concentrarte.

El accidente no fue ahora. No puedes hacer nada. Relájate.

Antes de que pudiera ver la hora el reloj despertador del móvil comenzó a sonar. Suspiré sonoramente de cansancio y estrés, tomé el celular.

Hoy hacia cada vez más frío.

Había pasado unos cuantos días desde mi problema en el callejón.

4 para ser exactos, y hubieran sido más si yo no hubiera suplicado que me dejaran salir.

Harry no había dicho ni una palabra. El abuelo parecía un militar diciéndome que hacer y no hacer. Ya no lo aguantaba más.

Además extrañaba mi trabajo y salir de la cama.

Me levanté. Ahora hacia más frío y me puse un jumper. Y por supuesto mis pantuflas peludas.

El pie derecho me dolía por el frío. Siempre pasaba, estaba casi acostumbrada. Los días de frio o con tormenta eléctrica.

En si podía predecir una tormenta eléctrica antes que los noticieros. Y todos a mí alrededor confiaban en mí en esos asuntos.

Mi cabeza ya ni molestaba. Los cortes estaban casi cerrados y los machucones estaban marrones.

Antes de que fuera caminando hasta el interruptor de la luz la puerta de abrió y una mano lo palpó por la pared y prendió la luz.

Debía ser de noche todavía allí afuera, y por el sonido había viento.

Venía la navidad, y la nieve con ella, por supuesto.

Yo no me perdía la decoración en The Pie Hole. Siempre ayudaba con eso. Entre Amy y yo poníamos las luces, guirnaldas y papa noeles del lugar.

Era mi momento favorito del año.

También lo era porque faltaba poco para mi cumpleaños.

21 años ya. Parecía mentira.

-¿Lista para un nuevo día de trabajo, Lucy?- preguntó el abuelo ya abriendo la persiana.

-Lo estoy.- dije mientras iba y le daba un abrazo pequeño y de camino al baño de la habitación.

-Amy te vendrá a buscar, sé que aunque no lo digas sigues asustada.

Él se creía que lo sabía todo de todos, a veces eso me ponía de mal humor, el absoluto día.

Me enojé. No quería hacer venir a Amy hasta la casa.

-Pero abuelo.-Hice un berrinche con los brazos.- ¡No quiero que me lleven como si fuera una niña, ya voy a cumplir 21 años!

-Hazlo por mí, no seas malagradecida. Amy lo ha pedido sin que yo le dijera nada.

Le quise hablar con la pasta en los dientes.

-¡pedo do no quiedo que nadie me leve, voyd a edstad bied!

El abuelo rodó sus ojos y se dio la vuelta suspirando, cuando estaba por la puerta me miró y dijo.

-El desayuno esta pronto, te espero en la cocina.

De vuelta en la rutina- que ya extrañaba -me puse mi ropa de trabajo. Una camisa blanca y unos jeans color azul.

Armé mi bolso, con lo de siempre.

O eso iba a hacer. Me di cuenta que iba a necesitar algo desde ahora. Mi mirada fue hacia la mesa de luz.

En el segundo cajón -el cual estaba cerrado con llave- tenía algo que ahora me haría sentir más segura.

No me iba a gustar usarla, pero era mi vida o la de ellos.

Me puse de rodillas en el suelo y puse la llave en su agujero.

Abrió y allí estaban… armas.

No sabía el nombre ni el calibre de cada una, nunca me había interesado.

Saqué la que parecía menos pesada e intermedia -cuando hablamos de tamaño-.

Como dije, estos habían sido regalos de mi abuelo.

Seguro en mi cumpleaños número 21 me iba a regalar una mejor que las que ya tenía.

Eran regalos extraños, pero yo los aceptaba como si me encantaran, no me gustaría hacer sentir mal a Rup.

La tomé con cuidado, tenía el seguro puesto, pero igual. Y la puse en el bolso.

Estaba muy nerviosa.

Fui al baño y me peiné como siempre.

Mi pelo castaño oscuro bien lacio estaba todo en desorden y sonreí.

Mis ojos azules parecían tristes y me puse algo de maquillaje.

Salí de mi habitación y fui directo a la cocina.

Todo era como siempre. Mi abuelo con el periódico.

Tenía mi té y unas galletas de coco, las que me gustaban.

-Gracias por las galletas.

-No es nada realmente. – me guiñó rápidamente y me hizo sonreír.

-¿Qué hay de nuevo en el mundo?

Tomó el periódico y lo zarandeó enfrente de mis ojos. Los suyos estaban desorbitados.

-Tres muertos, todos de diferentes formas. Uno con el pantalón caído. Nadie oyó nada. Por estas cosas estaba en… la policía.- agrego lentamente- Ningún rastro del asesino.

Mi primer sorbo de se té me atascó en la garganta. Oh Dios Mío.

Tragué como si no hubiera pasado nada. 'Mantén la conversación'.

-¿Oh enserio? Que mal.

-SI, algunos dicen que fue ese vigilante que anda por las noches.

Comí una galleta como si fuera lo mejor del mundo.

¿Y si empezaban a investigar de verdad? ¿Y si encontraban algo? ¿Y si agentes de la policía encontraban a James o sabían que yo estuve ahí? ¿Por qué James no llevó los cadáveres a otro lugar?

-¿Tu qué crees?

El tomo de su té y me respondió mirándome a los ojos.

-Creo que fue… en defensa de algo o alguien.

Me puse un poco roja y no sabía que decirle.

Me salvó el timbre.

Sonreí a mi abuelo que estaba muy serio y tomé una galleta antes de levantarme e ir a abrir la puerta.

Cuando la abrí un par de brazos me tomaron fuertemente sin que yo pudiera zafarme fácilmente.

Era Amy, claro.

-Querida Lucy, hoy te veo mejor.

Le di una sonrisa falsa.

-Hace dos días que ya estoy bien. Completamente bien.

-Yo no digo lo mismo.

Una voz se escuchó desde la cocina.

-Yo secundo eso- era mi abuelo. Negué con la cabeza y Amy paso sin que la invitara.

Cerró la puerta.

Antes de que ella pudiera hacer algo, yo salté a la puerta y le puse rápidamente los tres seguros.

Amy me miró desconcertada y con una ceja alta, como preguntándose si estaba mal de la cabeza.

Lo estaba.

Nerviosa puse unos pelos molestos atrás de mis orejas. Incomoda.

-¿y Amy que cuentas de nuevo?

Ella sacudió la cabeza y comenzó a hablar.

-Hoy no hay tanta gente en la cafetería, el vengador no ha salido en mucho tiempo y la gente se ha aburrido.

-Oh gracias a Dios.- Dije yo mientras me ponía unas botas cerca de la puerta.

Después de eso nos despedimos, tomé mi bolso -con su nuevo contenido- y salimos con Amy hacia nuestro destino ya fijado.

Caminamos tranquilas, pero rápidamente ya estábamos en el café.

Había llegado Bill y esta vez dejó que yo lo atendiera, era un amor, pero él estaba seguramente enamorado de mi amiga.

-¿Todo bien amiga?

-Todo bien, amigo.- Le sonreí fuertemente

-Es bueno volver a la vida ¿eh? ¿Cómo está tu pie?

-Duele, presiento que viene una tormenta.

Pidió un capuchino fuerte.

Y unas tostadas con jamón y queso.

Todo el día pasó volando.

Charlamos con Amy, Harry vino al medio día.

Ya usaba dos pares de guantes y un gorro con protector de orejas. Era más ropa que otra cosa.

Me reí de él.

-¿Cuándo nieve vas a confinarte en un bunker?

\- Si es necesario- Fue su respuesta.- Mi mama me obliga a usar estos guantes, hasta pican.

No podía creer que le pasaran esas cosas.

-Tíralos por ahí y dile que los perdiste.

Amy estaba en la parte de atrás ordenando a los cocineros y por eso Harry miró hacia allí para luego decirme:

-Tienes que enseñarme eso de mentir, por lo visto lo haces todos los días.

-Era necesario, lo sabes.- murmuré rápidamente. Amy se acercaba.

-Que están cuchicheando ahora. ¿Harry tienes un nuevo novio?

Él se sobresaltó, pero reaccionó enojado.

-¡NO SOY GAY! ¿Cuantas veces te lo tengo que decir?

-Ah perdona, me hice lio.

Ellos seguían peleando sobre el asunto, cuando vi a un hombre sentado del otro lado de la barra.

Estaba todo tapado, tenía una gorra negra con visera y una chaqueta negra de cuero.

Era alto y ancho de hombros.

Mis cejas se unieron al estar desconcertada.

Fui a tomarle la orden.

Tomé mi libreta de tamaño mediano y fui hacia allí.

Me apoyé con mis codos en la mesada de madera y lo miré directamente.

Cuando el vio que yo estaba allí, subió la cabeza y ojos de un profundo azul mar me miraron directamente.

Mis ojos se abrieron, era James.

Miré para mis costados y pretendí seguir siendo amable. Amy y Harry me miraban, les dediqué una sonrisa falsa. Harry sospechaba algo raro, sus ojos me seguían.

Me acerqué a James y le hablé con un susurro.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

Se aclaró la garganta, en un claro intento de sonar más tranquilo. Pero se lo veía fuera de lugar.

-Quería ver cómo te habías recuperado.

Su voz era tan hermosa, que mis recuerdos no le habían hecho justicia.

Muy adentro, me gustaba que se preocupara por mí. Sentí algo en mí, como unas mariposas, nunca me había pasado, ¿Cómo lo detenía?

-¿No sabes que existen los móviles? Me podías haber mandado un mensaje o llamarme.

-No sé cómo se usan esas cosas- parecía confundido y sus ojos miraban sus propios zapatos.

No era la primera persona a la que yo había oído decir eso sobre los móviles.

Antes de que yo pudiera decir nada, Amy apareció a mi costado.

-¿Todo bien Lucy? Oh nuevo cliente… ¿Buenos días…?- Quedó la pregunta en el aire y ella lo miraba.

James parecía alarmado por unos segundos, pero luego recuperó la calma y respondió con una sonrisa adorable

-James, soy James.

-Hola, James. Amy ¿tú conoces a James?

Yo quería que la tierra me tragara.

-Oh sí, es un viejo amigo.

-Ah no sabía de tu amigo, yo soy Amy. La mejor amiga, Mucho gusto.

Le puso la mano para que la tomara y el al principio dudó, pero luego le dio un apretón de manos, -con la mano derecha, la izquierda ni se movía-

-¿Qué tenemos aquí?

Oh por todos los superhéroes del mundo, ¿es que todo el mundo quería meterse en mis asuntos?

La voz de Harry vino desde el otro lado de la barra, precisamente desde el lado derecho de James.

-Oh Harry, este es el amigo de Lucy, James.

Harry se dio cuenta quien era _él_ y no lo supo esconder muy bien, era malo para mentir.

Me miró a mí, pidiéndome la verdad con la mirada, asentí casi invisiblemente.

Comenzó a tartamudear. Pero lo saludó, mientras James hacia todo lo posible para no escapar corriendo, lo supe, él pensaba eso.

Me daba cuenta por sus movimientos nervosos y porque sus ojos miraran una y otra vez hacia la salida.

Quise ayudarlo, me daba un poco de pena.

Mis amigos podían ser un poco molestos si no los conocías bien.

-James.

Dije yo unos tonos más altos para llamar su atención.

Harry miraba de mí a James, una y otra vez.

Sabía que él nos estaba estudiando y yo estaba estudiando a James también.

Era como tener un puzzle para armar o una aventura para descubrir, todo sobre el parecía curioso y extraño.

Parecía estar en control, pero al más mínimo cambio, su estado cambiaba y se ponía nervioso o errático.

Me miró con esos enormes ojos.

-Ya estoy bien, ¿quieres algo para tomar?

Se quedó un momento en silencio.

-Un… Un café.

Contestó seguro y mirándome a los ojos. Oh _esos_ ojos.

Harry me lanzó una mirada ''tengo miles de preguntas''

Amy se fue a pedir el café, pero antes me dio una mirada coqueta a la que yo respondí alejando la mía y preguntándome si quería implicar lo que yo creía.

Me acerqué más al nuevo visitante.

-¿Cómo me encontraste aquí?

-Te seguí. – apoyó sus manos sobre la madera. Tenía unos guantes de cuero. Me pareció ver un destello plateado, pero desapareció cuando se arregló una manga.

-Sabes que seguir no es algo aceptado por nuestra sociedad ¿no?

Asintió con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Nunca lo fue.

Ese comentario me pareció extraño.

Amy le trajo el café y mientras lo hacia ella me guiñó el ojo.

''que ojos'' formo con sus labios, yo traté de borrar una sonrisa en mi cara.

Luego lo miró a él haciéndole ojitos, pero él no pareció prestarle importancia.

Me estaba mirando a mí.

Comenzó a tomar su café y parecía más tranquilo.

Si dejamos de lado que parecía que esperaba que lo persiguiera toda la caballería.

Luego de tomar su café, sacó el dinero y antes de irse me tomó por el brazo, suavemente y me dijo al oído.

-¿A qué hora es tu salida?

Temblé de lo nerviosa que estaba.

Su cuerpo estaba tan caliente y sólido.

Sus manos eran enormes y sus labios casi rozaban mi oreja.

Me dio un escalofrió desde los pies hasta la punta de mis dedos.

Asentí y le respondí en un susurro.

-A las ocho y media.

Asintió y cuando quise acordar ya había desaparecido. Como si fuera un fantasma.

¿Eso quería decir que me iba a venir a buscar a mi salida?

Mi mente no daba ningún pensamiento racional.

Por unas cuantas horas.


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

¡Hey, tierra llamando a Lucy! – sentí gritar a Amy, mientras pasaba su mano una y otra vez frente a mis ojos, despertándome de mi ensoñación.

Me había quedado quieta, de pie, como una idiota. Mirando el espacio vacío de la cafetería en que hacía unos minutos había estado james.

-Ah, hola.- saludé yo avergonzada y parpadeando.

-Sí, hola, mira que eres traviesa.- En su cara había una sonrisa coqueta.

La miré confundida.

-No sé de qué hablas.- Le dije esto y me di la vuelta, dejándola allí, mientras iba al otro lado del mostrador, y sacaba un capuchino recién hecho de la máquina.

Ella siguió intentando que le confesara algo.

-Oh, vamos que no soy boba, ¿Quién es ese James? Nunca lo has nombrado y ahora es tu amigo.

-Ya te dije, un NUEVO amigo de la universidad- dije haciendo énfasis en Nuevo y mirándola de reojo.

-Mmm… En la universidad ¿eh?

Seguí haciendo otras cosas para no mirarla a los ojos. Como limpiar, cocinar, atender clientes.

-En una clase del pasado semestre.

-Oh está bien.- se dio por vencida ella, yo volvía respirar.- Es sexy, ¿no?

-Un poco, creo.

No pareció dar crédito a sus oídos, yo tampoco me lo creería, claro.

-¿Un poco? ¿Creo? Sabes lo que creo, que tienes que salir más, te voy a llevar a una fiesta que hay en la casa de la amiga de un amigo-…

La miré enojada, no tenía ganas de salir a ninguna parte.

-No, no quiero, ya te he dicho, esos amigos tuyos no me gustan.

-Okay, okay… Pero hablando de tu nuevo amigo, ¿le has visto los ojos? Si tú no sales con él, saldré yo.

Dejé de pasar el trapo por una de las mesas. Y la miré.

-Sabes, es muy extraño.

Ella juntó los labios y asintió dándome la razón. Luego encogió los hombros.

-¿Qué importa? Está buenísimo- agregó mientras me apuntaba con el dedo y se alejaba de mí.

-A mí no me engañas, sé que te gusta, Lucy. Atiende mientras voy al baño.

Mientras no estaba llegó una mujer y pidió un café negro con leche y un blueberry muffin.

Harry había estado allí todo el tiempo y seguía allí. Había escuchado todas las conversaciones en silencio.

-¿Qué te dijo al oído? – Mencionó de repente sobresaltándome, pues no me acordaba que él estaba allí.

-¿Quién? -Me hice la idiota.

Preparé el café y se lo di a la señora, que luego me pagó y cuando fui hacia la caja registradora, Harry volvió a hablar.

-Ya sabes de quien hablo.- dejé de moverme por un segundo. Miré hacia él.

-Me preguntó a qué hora salía del trabajo.

Mi amigo me miró de arriba abajo.

-¿y crees que es una cita?

Le di el vuelto a la señora.

-Gracias.- la mujer se fue a sentar a una de las mesas.

-No creo nada, Harry.

-El tipo tiene algo que me pone nervioso.

-A ti todo te pone nervioso.

Tomó su celular del mostrador – el cuál era un último modelo de Stark- y se acercó a mí, parecía un poco molesto.

-No hablo de ese tipo de nerviosismo, hablo de miedo, el tipo es extraño.

-Sí, lo sé, me he dado cuenta.

-Solo digo que tengas cuidado

-Okay, okay ¿no tienes que ir a trabajar?

Harry trabajaba en una empresa de computadoras, internet, y esas cosas – de las cuales yo no entendía nada- Era como hablarme en chino. Pero si sabía usar Twitter, claro.

-Sí, tengo, pero no creas que esta conversación ha terminado, ni que no me di cuenta de que él te gusta.

Dejó el dinero de un golpe fuerte en el mostrador y se fue. La verdad era que ni yo sabía que sentía, ni si podía confiar en él.

Luego de que él se fuera, todo volvió a la normalidad, Amy dejó el tema. Prendimos la televisión, miramos el informativo.

En USA seguía habiendo problemas con esas dos agencias secretas llamadas Shield y Hydra, la segunda había sido un problema en la segunda guerra mundial.

Shield ahora era llamada una organización terrorista.

La segunda noticia del día era que el vengador no había vuelto a verse y toda la ciudad se preguntaba que le había pasado.

La noche llegó y con ella vinieron nervios y nuevas preguntas.

¿Vendría? ¿Y si viene? ¿Y si no viene?

Al terminar de limpiar lo que me tocaba ese día, me saqué el delantal y guardé todas mis cosas en el bolso.

Amy parloteaba a lo lejos sobre algo, pero yo no le prestaba mucha atención. Me puse mi campera sin pensar, y la bufanda.

Saludé a Amy y salí al frío casi invernal.

No había venido, eran las ocho treinta y no había aparecido.

Estaba triste y caminé sin ver a mí alrededor, hasta la esquina del semáforo.

Sentí que había alguien a mi lado, como una sombra. Había aparecido de la nada, me preparé para atacarlo cuando vi quien era.

Era él.

Tenía una campera azul oscura, de corte militar y unos pantalones deportivos grises.

Esta vez no estaba encapuchado, pero las luces de la ciudad no le hacían justicia, solo se veían sombras en su cara.

Tenía una goma en el pelo, y el cerquillo casi le llegaba a los ojos.

Seguía igual de apuesto.

Me quedé en silencio.

Caminamos unas cuadras en silencio hasta que él lo rompió.

-¿Cómo te sientes?

Lo miré a la cara, era mucho más alto que yo, por lo tanto me empezaba a doler el cuello de mirarlo.

-Bien, pero tengo miedo de estar sola y que me ataquen… pienso que es normal.

-Sí, es normal, y no vas a estar sola.

Me pareció extraño lo que dijo, pero tenía una pregunta pinchando en mi cerebro, la solté sin esperar.

-¿Por qué me salvaste? – Quería conocer sus motivos.

-Porque es lo que está bien.- dejó de mirarme y fijó su vista hacia delante mientras lo decía.

-¿Quién eres?

-Alguien que no te gustaría conocer.

Esto se estaba pareciendo al libro de los vampiros brillantes.

-No eres vampiro ¿verdad?

Él se rio fuertemente ahora.

-No que yo sepa.

-¿Estás seguro?

Me miró con una sonrisa divertida en sus labios llenos.

-¿Vampiro? ¿Por qué dices eso? No tengo colmillos.

-Ni tampoco brillas.

Pareció insultado, y atónito.

-¿Por qué brillaría?

-¿No leíste sobre crepúsculo?

-¿Crep…? ¿Que es eso?

-Un libro sobre vampiros.

-No.

Se detuvo a mitad de la vereda y se dio vuelta para hacerme frente.

-Si yo te dijera la verdad y esta te asustara- empezó mirando al suelo y luego me miró a los ojos mientras terminó en pregunta-¿ Huirías de mí?

-¿Por qué lo haría?

-Solo soy un hombre que corre escapando de lo que se ha convertido.

-Eres extraño, ¿lo sabes?

Volvió a caminar hacia nuestro destino.

-Lo sé, pero también peligroso.

-Tal vez lo eras, pero ahora eres bueno.

-Antes también era bueno, y luego malo. Nunca quise ser esto, me convirtieron…

Lo miré con miedo y horror

-¿En qué?

Camino más y más rápido, casi tenía que trotar para poder estar a su altura.

-Si te lo dijera no querrías verme otra vez.

Me dio pena que pensara eso de mí.

-Tu eso no lo sabes.

Negó con la cabeza.

-Créeme, ni yo quiero verme.

Bueno esta conversación estaba poniéndose un poco depresiva. Decidí cambiar de tema.

-Eres estadounidense ¿verdad?

Pareció desconcertado, nervioso y alerta.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Por tu acento.

-Eres demasiado inteligente para tu propio bien.

Los dos nos sonreímos.

-Lo sé, no eres el primero que me dice eso.

-Me di cuenta de que eres buena defendiéndote.

-Sí, un poco- No sabía a qué venia esto.- Mi abuelo me enseñó un poco de defensa personal.

-Lo vi, cuando sangre salió de la nariz de uno de esos hombres del callejón. Eres buena, fue buen golpe.

Asentí y me apreté mi bufanda, tenía frío.

-También he defendido a algunos amigos, de los matones en el colegio.- me di cuenta que sonaba como una niña.- Cuando era niña, hace bastante tiempo.

El pareció pensar profundamente en algo. Lo miré hasta que volvió a donde estábamos.

-Sabes, me haces acordar a mi- sonrió con una sonrisa súper cálida y tierna,- yo defendía a mis amigos también.

-Entonces eras de los buenos.

-Lo era.

Me aclaré la garganta. Esta vez paré de caminar yo y le hablé directamente, seria.

-¿A qué viene esta conversación? Y el hecho de que me hayas acompañado por el camino hasta mi casa.

-Eres directa, me gusta eso.

Lo miré con intención.

¿Se acuerdan que les conté que mi pierna dolía cuando se aproximaba una tormenta? Bueno nunca me equivocaba.

Estábamos a unas cuadras de mi edificio y comenzó a llover.

Sin previo aviso, James me abrazó por la cintura y después de que yo saltara entre sus brazos, -por la sorpresa y la proximidad-, comenzamos a correr.

Corrimos dos calles y nos reíamos mientras lo hacíamos. Nos empapamos un poco. Fue idiota de mí salir sin paraguas.

Llegamos hasta el descanso en la puerta del edificio. Teníamos un techo ahora. Su pelo se le pego en la frente, pero no quedaba mal. Nos miramos unos segundos y cuando nos dimos cuenta de que seguíamos abrazados nos sonreímos y tímidamente nos separamos, lentamente.

De seguro mi pelo estaba todo empapado y hecho un nido de pájaros. Me debía de ver horrible.

Ahora le tocó a él el turno de aclararse la garganta.

Puso sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón deportivo. La mano izquierda volvió a hacer el sonido extraño, metálico pero cuando iba a preguntar sobre eso, el habló.

-Si quieres ir a mi casa, serás bienvenida… y si quieres te ayudo con las clases de defensa.

Lo miré asombrada, nunca habría esperado este ofrecimiento.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Claro. ¿Sabes de armas?

-Sí, tengo y se cómo usarlas.

-Perfecto. Así que quedamos uno de estos… días, si estas segura…

-Solo si me dices quien eres en realidad.

-Te dije que no te gustara…

-Prométemelo… por lo menos que lo intentarás.

-Te lo contaré con el paso del tiempo. Luego no querrás saber nada de mí.

-Eso no lo sabes. Te puedo ayudar.

-Lo sé, Lucy. Gracias por el paseo.- sonrió con tristeza y abrió grande los ojos cuando agregó. -Entra ya, que tu abuelo debe estar preocupado.

Asentí. Saqué mi llave del bolsillo del bolso y me acerqué a la puerta de vidrio. Lo saludé con la mano mientras estaba entrando. Él estaba en el mismo sitio donde lo había dejado. De pie y con una leve sonrisa en los labios. Se veía adorable.

Antes de entrar me di la vuelta.

-¿Te parece que vaya el jueves? Ese es mi día libre y ya estoy de vacaciones en la universidad.

Sonrió más fuertemente. Se veían sus dientes, eran blancos y perfectos.

-Me parece bien.

-¿A las cinco de la tarde?- Yo seguía con la puerta abierta y la llave en la mano.

-Sí, ve adentro de una vez.

Yo salté adentro nerviosamente y con una sonrisa cerré la puerta que se selló automáticamente. Le hablé a través del vidrio.

-¡Acuérdate a las 5!

-Sí, sí. – su voz se oyó ahogada.

Me reí y el me imitó, luego nos miramos seriamente. Sus ojos brillaban como nunca los había visto en nadie más.

Llamé al ascensor, el seguía mirándome desde afuera. Cuando entré al ascensor miré hacia él y cuando las puertas del ascensor se cerraron me alejaron de él.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

En ese momento preciso no podía articular ninguna palabra. Por lo menos una palabra entendible, lo único que podía hacer era gritar.

Y quejarme de dolor.

No era la única que se quejaba, mis músculos abdominales también se quejaban, y de una manera no saludable.

El último golpe había detenido mi respiración y me había tirado al suelo.

No sin antes volar unos cuantos metros.

Y no, no me estaban matando, estaba en la casa- gimnasio de James.

Pero para que entiendan que estaba pasando, vamos a tener que viajar unas cuantas horas en el tiempo.

Ese día me había levantado temprano, pero no por el trabajo. Si no, porque tenía que limpiar, cocinar y cosas de la casa.

Mi abuelo ya tenía edad y aunque me ayudaba, yo hacía lo más difícil. No quería que se lastimara.

Luego de limpiar, fui al supermercado y compré todo lo que se necesitara para cocinar. Luego cociné.

¿Qué cociné?

Unas milanesas con puré. Me quedaron bien, aunque no me gustaba cocinar.

Después de cocinar cogí mi iPod y salí a correr. Desde siempre lo hacía. Contaba los kilómetros que hacía cada día y siempre tenía que hacerme nuevas metas para completar.

Fue allí, mientras corría que me di cuenta que me había olvidado de que algo importante iba a pasar esta tarde.

Cuidado, no es que no me importara, es que tenía un calendario tan normal día tras día, que un cambio no es suficiente para cambiarlo, o eso creía yo.

Luego de llegar a casa, me bañé y más tarde estudie.

A eso de las 4 me comencé a aprontar.

Decidí que iba a hacer de cuenta que iba a un gimnasio real, y llevé cosas normales.

Como toallas limpias, ropa de cambio, una botella de agua fresca, un arma regalo del abuelo…

No esperen, ya se, eso no es normal, pero hacia 4 días que para mí lo era. Era una medida necesaria, iba a estar sola en la calle por unos minutos.

Me fijé si estaba cargada y lo estaba, tenía el seguro puesto y la guardé, siempre eran esos los pasos.

El abuelo me lo había enseñado.

¿Qué tan buena era con la puntería? Era buenísima. Nadie creería que lo pudiera hacer, y esa creencia popular siempre estaba a mi favor.

Me vestí con una polera deportiva, color negro y unos pantalones elásticos color azul oscuro.

Mi pelo casi llegaba a la cintura. Me lo recogí en una colita de caballo. No quería que el pelo me molestara para ver.

Unos zapatos fuertes pero flexibles que me había comprado en la tv de compras.

Y un brillo protector de labios.

Nada de maquillaje, a ver cómo salía esto.

Agregué un desodorante en el bolso, nunca se sabía cuándo una sudaba.

Me despedí del abuelo que estaba mirando la tv y salí, luego cerré con llave y caminé por el corredor.

El corredor ese siempre me había gustado, tenia de esas luces que se prendían con el movimiento.

Eran las 5 menos 10 minutos y afuera ya estaba empezando a anochecer. Por eso odiaba el invierno.

Apuré el paso, no quería quedarme de noche merodeando por las calles.

Ya estaba a dos calles del teatro cuando el semáforo por el que estaba por cruzar, cambio de luz. Me enojé, quería cruzar en ese momento.

De un momento al otro pasé de estar sola en aquella esquina a estar acompañada.

Otra vez alguien apareció de la nada, lo que hizo que saltara en mi lugar, me había asustado.

-Me has asustado. Otra vez.

El siguió mirando al frente, justo al semáforo.

-Lo siento. ¿Qué traes en ese bolso?

Señaló mi bolso con la mano derecha. Los dos estábamos abrigados y nos costaba movernos normalmente.

Lo miré.

-Cosas necesarias para el ejercicio.

Él se rio de alguna broma que no me había contado.

-Nada que este en ese bolso te ayudara hoy.

No di crédito a mis oídos. Espera un momento. Lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza es que estaba bromeando, me reí.

-Oh James, sí que gusta dar miedo ¿eh?

Se puso serio. Tenía un gorro de lana color azul y me miró mientras se acomodaba un mechón de pelo que le estaba molestando a los ojos.

-¿Te asusto?

-No, pero haces todo lo posible para asustarme.

-Algún día tal vez lo logre.

Lo miré extrañada.

-¿El qué?

-Que te asustes y te alejes de mí.

-No creo que pase, James.

Suspiró y rodó los ojos.

-Mira, rodaste los ojos, hasta pareces una persona normal

Él se rio un poco de lo que dije cuando nos dimos cuenta de que ya estábamos en la puerta del teatro.

-Ven.

Me indicó hacia la derecha y lo seguí. Llegamos a un costado del edificio. Había una escalera de incendios.

El comenzó a subir.

Había un pequeño problema. Le tenía miedo a las alturas, solo un poco.

Pero no quería quedar como una idiota justo antes de empezar un entrenamiento.

Así que hice del miedo un corazón y comencé a seguirlo, escalón, por escalón.

Cuando llegamos a la cima – yo sin mirar hacia abajo.- había una puerta de madera color rojo gastado y el la abrió.

-Se supone que esta puerta está fuera de servicio.

Asentí con la cabeza. Y cuando entramos de una vez y por todas, mi corazón volvió a latir.

No sabíamos el porqué de mi miedo a las alturas, pero con mi abuelo suponíamos que era por el choque automovilístico que había tenido cuando niña.

Él se empezó a poner cómodo. Comenzó a poner pesas, las cuales eran de unos cuantos kilos, y las tomaba solo con una mano.

Debió de ver mi expresión, por que comenzó z hablar.

-Si necesitas algo, puedes ir al baño, ya sabes dónde está, siéntete como en casa.

-Okay. -Dije con timidez.

Miré a mí alrededor, todo estaba igual que aquella vez, cuando había despertado allí con un golpe en la cabeza.

Lo que menos parecía era un hogar, pero estaba más cálido que afuera, eso era verdad.

Había muchas máquinas de musculación en el centro del cuarto. Parecía más un gimnasio que una casa.

Había una cocina pequeña contra la pared, la misma cama, la puerta que daba al baño y yo me dirigí hacia ella.

Él se tendió sobre un colchón y comenzó a hacer ejercicios con pesas en las manos.

Me lo quedé mirando por unos segundos y luego cerré la puerta.

-¡Dios mío! – susurré yo a mi reflejo que había en el espejo.

Me iba a dar tremenda paliza, y no solo eso, me distraía bastante, su forma de moverse y su forma de ser. Dios, me iba a matar. Era tan sexy.

Yo no sabía mucho de ninguna máquina que allí había, así que solo voy a contarles como el me enseñó cómo moverme con ellas.

Lo primero que me enseñó fue a usar una que mientras yo estaba sentada en un asiento de metal, mis piernas arrastraban una placa muy gruesa que levantaban pesas que estaban a un costado.

Cada vez que lo lograba, el me subía la cantidad de pesas, lo que lo hacía cada vez más complicado.

Me daba ánimos, y yo intentaba cumplir con lo que él me decía.

Luego vinieron los ejercicios en la colchoneta. Flexionar los músculos de los pies, mientras la cadera va de un lado para el otro y esas cosas, a eso estaba más acostumbrada.

Después correr en círculo alrededor del dormitorio, mientras él tomaba el tiempo.

En unos minutos largos, donde yo ya no podía más. El paró de contar con el cronometro y me llamó.

-Lucy, ahora ponte estos guantes.

Me tendió unos guantes negros de cuero.

Yo estaba toda sudada, mi respiración era trabajosa y mis brazos temblaban, lo bueno es que nunca escapaba a los días de las piernas siempre que podía, y mis piernas no dolían tanto.

Lo miré extrañada mientras me ponía los guantes.

-¿Vamos a hacer algo más? Mi voz sonó un poco angustiada

Él se rio.

-Eso fue solo el calentamiento.

Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par y me entró miedo.

-Ahora vamos a pelear frente a frente, quiero ver que movimientos sabes hacer.

Y así es como había terminado en el suelo con un nuevo moretón en el estómago.

Yo había atacado primero, pero él me había interceptado el golpe con el brazo derecho. Eso no dolió.

-Vamos sé que sabes hacerlo mejor que eso. ¿Qué pasa si yo te ataco desde atrás?

Se colocó detrás de mí y me tomó por el cuello, sin apretarme fuertemente.

A lo que yo respondí con un codazo instintivo en las costillas. El suspiró de dolor y se separó de mí.

-Bueno eso creo que lo tienes cubierto.

Pero lo que me pareció extraño, fue que eso en realidad no había sido nada para él.

-¿Te dolió?

-Emmm si, un poco, sería suficiente para cualquiera que te trate de atacar. Eso es a lo que vamos ¿no?

-Claro.

-Ahora sigue tratando de pegarme.

Y de eso habíamos llegado a las golpizas astronómicas.

Si, por que me hacían ver las estrellas.

De alguna manera se las había arreglado para patearme el trasero.

Su brazo derecho era fuerte y duro, pero era el izquierdo el que me había golpeado y me había hecho volar por los aires.

Sentí que corría hacia mí, yo seguía acostada en el suelo, boca abajo.

-¿Estas bien? Dijo con urgencia. Su voz se sentía angustiada y asustada.

-S… sí, creo… que sí.

Me di la vuelta y él se tendió en el suelo conmigo. Me subió la polera y me miró la piel donde había sido el golpe.

Sus manos tocaron el lugar, buscando algún daño grave. Me puse nerviosa y sentí mi cara caliente. El dejó de tocarme cuando vio que me ponía colorada.

-Lo siento, no hay nada roto.

Lo miré a los ojos, el desvió la vista, algo andaba mal.

-Como… ¿cómo es que pasó esto?

-Es mi brazo izquierdo… es diferente

Lo miré de costado. Mi cabeza estaba apoyada en el piso al igual que todo mi cuerpo, él estaba a mi lado, pero mirándome.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-SI te levantas y seguimos el entrenamiento, hoy antes de irte, te lo mostraré.

Se levantó el primero y me tendió la mano. La tomé y me levantó rápidamente

Eso que había dicho había despertado mi curiosidad. Me levanté rápidamente. Aunque me quejé un poco del golpe mientras lo hacía.

-Sé que sabes cómo pelear, te he visto, haz lo que quieras conmigo, pégame lo más fuerte, libérate, no te preocupes, no me dolerá cómo crees.

Me encogí los hombros y corrí hacia él, antes de llegar salté y con mi pie derecho le di un golpe en el estómago. Eso lo tiró al suelo, lo cual lo sorprendió, tanto que tenía una sonrisa alentadora en su cara.

-De eso hablaba.- dijo con la voz normal.

Le tendí la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse del suelo, como el había hecho anteriormente.

Seguimos probando mis golpes y defensas hasta que se hizo de noche.

Fui al baño cuando él dijo que había sido todo por hoy.

Cuando salí, el estaba mirando por la ventana.

Se veía el cielo estrellado y la luna llena.

Caminé despacio para no molestarlo, parecía estar tranquilo.

Pero de alguna manera él ya sabía que estaba allí.

-¿Quieres agua?- Preguntó mientras se daba la vuelta y me tendía una botella sin abrir de agua. Me acerqué y la tomé.

-Linda noche la de hoy. -Dije yo señalando con la botella lo que se veía por la ventana.

El asintió con una sonrisa amable y siguió mirando hacia la vista por la ventana.

-Es hermosa, lo es.

-No creas que me olvide lo que me prometiste.

Él se rio. Tenía una campera de cuero negra puesta y se había dejado el pelo suelto. Parecía una estrella de rock. Me reí por dentro. Una sexy estrella de rock.

-No me he olvidado y sé que tú no lo olvidaste. ¿Estas segura de que puedes guardarme un secreto?

-Soy buena guardando secretos.

-Si no lo haces… tendré que hacer algo que no quiero.

Lo que dijo me hizo tener un escalofrío involuntario, pero me calmé inmediatamente.

-Confía en mí, como yo confío en ti.

-Muy bien. – Se detuvo un minuto.- si después de ver lo que te voy a mostrar quieres irte, no te detendré, pero no le digas a nadie.

Dijo esto mientras miraba al suelo, pero a lo último su mirada se detuvo en mis ojos, unos ojos que pedían a gritos la aceptación y consolación.

-Tienes mi palabra.

Cuando comenzó a sacarse la campera de cuero, por un minuto pensé que se iba a desnudar en frente mío, pero era un momento serio y me quedé tranquila en mi lugar.

Todo venía normal hasta que la campera tocó el suelo. Él se había cambiado, ahora no tenía una polera, si no que tenía una remera color negro, de manga corta. Que dejaba a la vista sus dos brazos…

Solo que algo no era normal.

Uno de sus brazos era de carne y hueso. Fuerte y musculoso. Pero el brazo izquierdo era todo color plateado. Tenía un brazo enteramente de metal.

-No puede ser.- murmuré en un suspiro. Me fui acercando y él al principio camino hacia atrás, temiendo mi reacción, pero yo lo único que quería hacer, era tocar el metal de su brazo.

Tenía pequeñas rendijas y limites perfectos, que cuando el hacia cualquier movimiento, se movían y hacían pequeños ruidos.

Llegué hasta él y mis ojos miraron directamente hacia los suyos de color celeste, pidiendo permiso.

El asintió.

Cuando toqué el brazo con la mano derecha, la botella que tenía en la otra cayó al suelo e hizo todo un desastre.

A ninguno de los dos le importo. Seguí tocando el brazo y llegué hasta el codo.

El cerró los ojos. Una pregunta vino a mi mente.

-¿Tienes tacto en este brazo?

Contesto mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados.

-Sí, pero no tan sensible como el brazo sano.- Cuando abrió sus ojos, el color era azul tan oscuro que no pude apartar la mirada de ellos.

Antes de que pudiera alejarme el movió tan rápido ese brazo y me tomó a mí por la muñeca y por ello salté asustada.

El me soltó al ver mi reacción.

-Perdón, si fui muy rápido, a veces tiene fallas.

Dejó mi lado no sin antes tomar su campera del suelo y ponérsela otra vez.

-No te tengo miedo.

-Pues deberías. – estaba de pie en la ventana, quieto y erguido.

-¿Eres alguna clase de terminator? – no, no estaba bromeando

Él se dio la vuelta extrañado.

-¿Qué es eso?

Me fui acercando hasta donde él estaba y tomé una botella nueva de agua que estaba en el suelo. La que me había dado estaba toda esparcida por el suelo.

-Ya sabes… ¿un robot?

Negó con la cabeza.

-El problema es que no sé quién soy- dijo con voz angustiada, casi a punto de llorar.- soy… un monstruo.

Le tomé el brazo derecho y lo acerqué a mí. No me gustaba que dijera eso.

-No eres eso, eres bueno.

-No sabes quién soy.

-Pues cuéntame, no le voy a contar a nadie.

-¿Por qué lo harías?- estalló, yo me separé de él alarmada, pero no asustada.

-Por qué me salvaste, James. Y no tienes que estar solo. Tienes una amiga en mí.

-Yo no tengo amigos.

-Pues ahora me tienes a mí.

-Gracias.

Lo abracé fuertemente y él al principio quedó quieto como una estatua, pero luego de unos minutos, el compartió el abrazo

Había pasado media hora del estallido descomunal de James y ahora estábamos los dos sentados en el suelo, mientras abajo en el teatro había una ópera. Se oía tan bien que podíamos haber pensado que estábamos allí.

-Me gustaría estar ahí abajo, me encanta la opera.

-A mí también, amo la música. -Dije yo mientras los dos mirábamos las estrellas.

-Sabes ahora que nos conocemos mejor, podríamos ir algún día a la opera.- Mencionó James con una sonrisa que llegaba hasta sus ojos.

-Claro que sí, dime el día y la hora y estaré allí.

Nos reímos los dos. Mi móvil comenzó a sonar.

Le pedí a James que me esperara unos segundos y el asintió. Me miraba con atención cuando saqué el móvil del bolsillo. Me di cuenta que estaba muy curioso hacia el móvil.

Atendí la llamada y era mi abuelo.

-Hola.

-¿Dónde se supone que estas a estas horas?

-Ah, estoy en la casa de Harry, me esta ayudando con la computadora. –Siempre sacaba a colación el tema de la computación, El abuelo Rup no entendía nada sobre ellas y no preguntaba nada sobre el tema.

-Bien, ¿y cuando vas a venir jovencita?, estoy preocupado. -Realmente se sentía preocupado.

-¿está todo bien?

-Lo va a estar cuando tenga a mi nieta en la casa.

Bufé no femeninamente.

-Okay, ahora salgo para allá.

Colgué el teléfono y James todavía me miraba con atención.

-Era mi abuelo.

-Sí, me di cuenta.

-Me tengo que ir, pero estamos en contacto.

Se levantó del suelo y llego hasta donde yo estaba.

-¿Qué es eso que tenías en la mano recién?

¿Eh? ¿se refería al móvil?

-Un móvil… ¿estas bien? – pregunté yo. Parecía que había visto un fantasma.

Volvió a la normalidad luego de unos segundos y sonrió.

-No, no pasa nada. ¿Quieres que te acompañe a tu casa?

-No, no es necesario…

Pero él ya me había abierto la puerta de la escalera de incendios y me esperaba con una sonrisa apuesta.

Me puse colorada y caminé hasta él. Salí y el salió detrás de mí.

-No me dijiste como es que me diste los golpes con la pierna, esos dolieron.

Me reí bastante. Era extraño que le hubiera dolido, o sea a las personas normales les hubiera roto algún hueso, pero James era casi indestructible, con o sin el brazo.

-Bueno, supongo que somos parecidos….

Abrió mucho los ojos mientras cruzábamos una calle y pasábamos por una casa llena de pinos.

-¿A que te refieres?

-Que mi pierna es de metal también.


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7

Capitulo nuevo!

Quiero agradecer a Fan Adicta Fiction que ha seguido mi historia! Espero que te guste el resto del fic.

También agradecer a GandalfUru que ama este fanfic y a Nastinka que siempre deja un review hermoso! Muchas gracias.

Espero que les guste este capitulo! Vienen cosas grandiosas! espero que estén preparadas para todo lo que se vieneeee!

Besos!

* * *

El detuvo su camino. Me miró con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-¿Como es eso posible?- me miró las piernas.

-Cuando era pequeña tuve un accidente con mis padres y mi pierna quedo totalmente destruida, tuvieron que hacerme una de metal. A veces duele.

-¿Desde cuando es que tienes la pierna así? -preguntó curioso, mientras se ponía a caminar nuevamente. Estábamos llegando a casa.

-Desde que tengo memoria. Nunca me acostumbro.

-Yo tampoco. - El miró el suelo con cara de pena.

-Se lo que sientes. Tienes una amiga en mi que sabe lo que sientes.

-Gracias. ¿y tus padres?

Yo miré hacia delante, pero yo ya no sentía tanta tristeza por lo que había pasado tantos años atrás.

-Murieron, los dos.

-Lo siento.

-No lo sientas, fue hace mucho tiempo y no fue tu culpa.

El se acercó a mi y me tomó de la mano, la apreté bien fuerte. No había sabido cuanto lo necesitaba.

James parecía muy feliz.

Luego de eso seguimos caminando en silencio.

* * *

Ese día cuando me desperté me di cuenta que era viernes 5 de diciembre, e iba a ser otro día normal de trabajo y estudio.

La noche anterior había llegado, había tenido una pelea pequeña con mi abuelo y me había ido directamente a dormir luego de comer un panecillo de miel.

Había podido hacer todo esto con casi absoluta normalidad.

El problema vino cuando esa mañana sonó el despertador con la canción Monster de Imagine Dragons y un dolor agudo vino de los músculos del brazo y mi espalda al tratar de desactivarlo.

Ya hacia menos de 15 grados en la ciudad y cuando pude por fin levantarme, me abrigué con un acolchado floreado.

Cuando me dirigía al baño iba gruñendo y maldiciendo a mis músculos por ser tan quejosos. Pero cuando estuve totalmente despierta y el sol comenzó a subir, me di cuenta que el dolor era parte del entrenamiento. Y esperaba dar ese dolor a cualquiera que me quisiera hacer daño.

Así que dejé el acolchado encima de la cama y luego de darme un baño y lavarme los dientes fui hasta la cocina.

El abuelo estaba ya sentado comiendo unos pancakes con sirope y un café, y mirando la tv. Estaba el informativo de la mañana,

Cuando yo llegué y me comencé a preparar el te, en el informativo estaban hablando de la organización Shield y los secretos que habían sido divulgados en internet.

Era como una batalla civil.

Se podía ver los problemas que había en USA y todos los canadienses esperábamos con toda el alma que no vinieran problemas aquí.

El abuelo permaneció en silencio durante todo el segmento. Los dos escuchábamos pacientemente a un senador del gobierno, apellidado Ward, que decía que no iba a haber problema y que Hydra y Shield estaban siendo escarmentados.

Había algo en Ward que no me gustaba. Pero que mas daba.

Una y otra vez mostraban imágenes de los daños a un edificio de Shield y a Capitan America, que las cámaras de seguridad habían visto saltar desde un edificio al suelo – unos veinte pisos- sin mas que unos rasguños.

-Wow- dijimos yo y el abuelo, al mismo tiempo, sin despegar los ojos del televisor.

'me gustaría poder saltar de un edificio y que no me dolieran las costillas como me duelen ahora' pensé para mi.

-¿Has visto lo que ha pasado? -Preguntó Rup, señalando la tv. Yo asentí gravemente con la cabeza.

-Si, menudo lió.

El se puso de pie y fue a poner su taza vacía en el lavaplatos.

-Has visto que ir por ahí ya no es seguro. Quiero que tengas mas cuidado en la calle. Lleva siempre algo para protegerte.

Asentí otra vez. Había algo en su voz que me asustaba, no lo podía describir. Miedo, tal vez.

-Claro, lo haré.

-Perfecto.

Le miré con cariño y sonreí.

-Gracias por preocuparte por mi.

Sus ojos rápidamente se pusieron brillantes por las lagrimas.

-Me preocupo por que eres lo único que me queda.

Y luego se fue y me dejó sola en la cocina, y comenzó a deambular por la casa limpiando y arreglando cosas.

Después de terminar el desayuno me fui a saludar a Rup y me fui al trabajo.

Fui a sacar la bicicleta, pero me acordé de que tenia que ir otra vez caminando. Extrañaba mi bella bicicleta.

Quise apurar el paso, pero los músculos de las piernas parecían no aceptar mis ordenes mentales. Dolían como el infierno.

Cuando llegué a café, lo primero que hice fue tirarme en un sillón libre que había en la entrada, la gente me miraba por que había hecho un gran ruido al entrar.

Amy que también me había visto desde la barra de pedidos, salió caminando hacia mi, dejando a una clienta en espera y se arrodilló a mi lado mientras yo mantenía mis ojos entrecerrados.

Ya entraban los rayos de sol por la ventana.

Sus ojos verdes estaban llenos de preocupación.

-Lucy, ¿te sientes bien?- que pregunta era esa, mi mente gritó.

-Ayúdame a pararme. – le dije y ella asintió nerviosa.

Me tomó de los hombros y pude volver a levantarme.

Por la puerta entró Harry, mientras yo pasaba pare al otro lado de la barra con Amy.

-¿Qué ha pasado aquí? -Preguntó preocupado, cuando me vio con la mano en las costillas, donde James me había dado un puñetazo con ese jodido brazo de metal.

-Estoy... bien, ya estoy bien.- dije cuando me puse a caminar por la barra y yendo directamente a la maquina de café. Tomé uno de los pedidos y los comencé a hacer.

Cuando volví a dar la cara mis amigos, los dos se miraban entre ellos, con expresión extrañada y luego me miraron a mi.

Tenia el delantal puesto de pura suerte, ya que los brazos casi no me habían permitido llevarlos hacia atrás y atar el maldito cordón.

-¿Qué? – pregunté poniendo un café con crema en la barra para que lo pasaran a buscar.

-¿Qué ha pasado? Has tenido otro accidente? Te dije que miraras a los lados antes de cruzar, siempre eres tan loca en esas cosas…

Comenzó a hablar Amy, y no dejaba de hablar hasta que yo la detuve.

-No, no tuve un accidente, Amy. – Miré a Harry y el tenia expresión de descontento. Decidí que iba a decirle a Amy la verdad.

-En realidad nunca tuve un accidente. – me senté en un asiento cerca de mis dos amigos y comencé a relatar la historia.

-¿Recuerdas a James? – ella junto las cejas y espero. – bueno en realidad no es compañero de la universidad. El me salvó.

Les conté la verdad, hice parecer que Harry no sabia nada y el me agradeció con la mirada. Tenia una camisa a cuadros y un jumper color azul, que parecía muy abrigado.

-Así que esta es la verdad. ¿y que tiene que ver con que hoy entraras patéticamente?

-Que los tres tipos me robaron la bicicleta y que he venido caminando, cuando ayer hice mas ejercicio que en toda mi vida.

Les conté lo que había estado haciendo con James. No mencione el brazo, ni toda su aura que rezumaba misterio.

-Oh picarona, te vez a escondidas con el tipo mas sexy que he visto en toda mi vida.

-¿mas lindo que Luke? – Luke era un ex que Amy había tenido hacia tiempo.

-Claro, ese James es un bombón.

-Supongo que si. – me reí nerviosa. Me alegraba poder hablar con mis amigos del tema.

-James tiene algunos problemas, y hemos estado hablando y haciéndonos amigos. Ya sabes nada para preocuparse.

Los dos se quedaron mas tranquilos y todos volvimos a nuestros quehaceres.

Ese día paso sin mas preocupaciones.

Hasta el anochecer.

Cuando ya eran las ocho de la noche y estábamos por cerrar, me acerqué a Amy y le propuse algo.

Sucedía que el miércoles 10 era mi cumpleaños y necesitaba ese día libre, además del jueves, obvio.

-Claro que te doy esos dos días libres, le diré a mama. Ella es la dueña real.

-Okay, ¡perfecto! Gracias.

-¡Ya estas vieja!, nos vemos amiga, suerte con James. – Me dio un guiño, la miré extrañamente, pues su comentario no venía a cuento.

Ella miró por detrás de mi y me di la vuelta para ver la razón de su comentario.

Afuera, se veía a través del vidrio de la puerta doble de la cafetería.

Estaba James de pie, con una sonrisa atractiva en sus labios.

Miré de él a Amy y ella subió una ceja.

-¿Por que estas viéndome así?

Ella sonrió.

-Vete con el. Vete de una vez que ha estado esperando.

Me reí y me fui mientras Amy negaba con la cabeza.

Cuando salí de la cafetería, James y yo nos saludamos con incomodidad.

Yo por mi parte no podía negar que cosas habían pasado en mi cabeza desde que lo había visto allí de pie, esperándome.

-Gracias por esperarme.

-No es nada, señorita. – Me hizo una reverencia graciosa y comenzamos a caminar.

-Te crees muy gracioso, señor James.

-¿Señor James? – dijo impresionado, mientras se inclinaba hacia delante riéndose a carcajadas. Se reía de una manera tan fuerte y graciosa que me contagió un poco.

Cuando paramos de reírnos, James me preguntó seriamente.

-¿Cómo van esos golpes?

-De mal en mejor, por suerte.

Caminamos lado a lado, mirando al frente.

-Vas a ver que te iras acostumbrando.

Luego hablamos de todo y de nada. Y después de todo llagamos a la puerta de mi edificio.

Nos paramos uno frente al otro y antes de que el dijera nada yo le di un beso en la mejilla. Y él no se lo esperaba y no pudo moverse por unos segundos.

Nos miramos a los ojos y luego el me miró los labios pero a pesar de que nunca sabia los que había en su mente, hoy pude ver la batalla interna que estaba teniendo.

Se alejó de mi lado rápidamente y me miró de lejos.

-Hasta luego, Lucy. Cuídate.

Yo le sonreí cálidamente.

-Tu también.

Cuando el se dio la vuelta para seguir su camino, me di cuenta que no le había avisado de mi cumpleaños el miércoles.

-¡James, espera un momento!- el se detuvo y se dio la vuelta paro no se volvió a acercar a mi.

Yo tome la iniciativa y corrí hasta el. El y yo nos miramos maravillados.

-No se como pude correr hasta aquí, me duele todavía todo el cuerpo- Me reí, el seguía mirándome seriamente.

-Algo que quisieras compartir conmigo?- dijo friamente.

Mi sonrisa se evaporó y le contesté.

-Emmm… si, te quería invitar a mi cumpleaños. Es el miércoles 10. En mi apartamento. A eso de las seis de la tarde. Si quieres venir, obvio.

El asintió.

-Veré lo que puedo hacer, gracias por la invitación.

Y allí me dejó, el desapareció unos segundos después al doblar la calle y sin decirme nada mas.

Yo pestañee varias veces y salí de mi ensoñación.

Tenia que volver a casa, el abuelo debía estar preocupado.

* * *

El martes, un día antes de mi cumpleaños, fue un día como cualquier otro, solo que me lo habían dado libre y estaba otra vez nublado, pero no me dolía el pie, así que aseguré a todos mis conocidos que no iba a llover ni nada.

No había hablado con James desde el viernes pasado, y me sentaba muy mal que no me hubiera ido a buscar a la cafetería desde entonces.

Siempre revivía nuestra pequeña conversación en mi cabeza. Frase por frase. Todo lo que él hubiera dicho, todo lo que yo dije.

Pero me di cuanta para mi suerte, que yo no había dicho o hecho nada malo y me quedé mas tranquila.

Todo había ido de maravillas, nos habíamos reído, habíamos conversado de temas sin importancia.

Hasta el beso en la mejilla y su mirada.

Le había contado a Amy y a ella le pareció muy extraño.

Su mirada anhelante había estado en mis sueños desde entonces... esos ojos enormes y celestes. Con cada día que pasaba, me ponía mas preocupada.

¿Le habría pasado algo?

El día de mi cumpleaños numero 21 llegó y sin otras noticias de que iba a haber una gran torta de frutillas como tarta de cumpleaños. Mi preferida.

No sabia nada de James, ni siquiera si iba a venir o no.

Me habría encantado que viniera.

Mis amigos llegaron.

Bill llegó primero y comenzó a comer unas papas saladas, mientras yo miraba el reloj nerviosamente.

-¿Por qué miras el reloj de esa manera?, me pones nervioso

Me senté en el sillón al lado de el.

-Ya sabes, no quiero que mis amigos lleguen tarde...Y no te comas todas mis papas.

Tomé el boul de papas de sus manos y lo puse en la mesita del living.

-Ay que humor que tienes hoy.

-No me pasa nada.

Llevaba puesto un vestido azul oscuro con bordes en negro, hasta la rodilla.

Me había hecho ondas en el pelo y me había maquillado bastante.

-No te preocupes todo irá bien.

Asentí.

Luego llegaron Harry y Amy al mismo tiempo.

Dijeron que se habían encontrado en la entrada por casualidad.

Amy y Harry, luego de entrar, me tomaron por el codo y me llevaron a un lugar alejado de mi abuelo y Bill, ellos estaban hablando animadamente sobre los problemas que había en América del norte.

-¿Que sucede? Pregunté yo mientras me soltaba del fuerte apretón que me daba Amy.

-Esta James afuera, dice que bajes.

No hice nada mas que tomar mis llaves y avisar que salía.

Bajé por el ascensor y cuando abrí las puertas del edificio, esperándome, allí estaba el.

Estaba de pie, apoyado contra una pared.

Y a su lado había algo maravilloso.

Tenia una bicicleta a su lado.

Su sonrisa se veía desde la distancia.

-¡Feliz Cumpleaños, Lucy!


	8. Chapter 8

Hola! ¿Soy a la única que hoy le anduvo muy mal la página ? Recién ahora pude entrar a mi usuario. Pero bueno, aquí va un nuevo capitulo. El cual voy a decir que es uno de mis preferidos. Fue el que me llevó mas búsqueda en internet ajajjaj! (Ya verán por qué)

Gracias por leer mi historia!

Agradezco esta vez a kanazuki182 que ha puesto favoritos y a seguido mi historia!

En respuesta al review de Fan Adicta Fiction: puedo decirte que la ubicación temporal como bien has dicho es la POST CA: Winter Soldier. Mas o menos un mes después de la batalla del triskelion. Y siguiendo la linea temporal de AoShield. O sea Hydra sale a la luz, así como también secretos de Shield, gracias a Natasha. Shield cae, la seguridad mundial esta en caos, Capi esta buscando a Bucky, Bucky sabe quien fue y quien es él en realidad... Y antes de Age of Ultron, claro! Pero no quiero adelantarte mas nada por que puedo soltar spoilers jajaj Y la cantidad de capítulos no estoy segura, por que aunque se como voy a culminar/terminar este fanfic todo depende de mi imaginación, pero mas de treinta no van a ser.

A todos los que están leyendo, me gustaría saber cual es su Avenger favorito. El mio es Iron Man o Thor… También me gusta Loki, Ups… Lo se Loki es un villano… pero lo amo jajajaj

Y claramente Bucky… emmm, Winter Soldier ;)

¿Alguno ve Agent Carter? ¡Esa serie es muy genial! ¡No puedo esperar hasta el nuevo capítulo!

Y también por la nueva temporada de Agents of Shield! (si, soy fan de Marvel y de DC comics) jaj

* * *

Capitulo 8

Cuando me vio salir del edificio y cerrar la puerta su sonrisa que hizo más grande a medida que pasaba el tiempo.

Me di cuenta que no podía quedarme por horas allí de pie, mientras miraba las dos cosas más hermosas que había visto en mi vida: Una bicicleta nueva y la sonrisa de James.

La luz de un farol de la calle iluminaba su pelo suelto y le daba un brillo dorado. Había viento y mechones de pelo revoloteaban por su cara.

Sus ojos eran tan celestes como el cielo un medio día totalmente despejado y sus dientes eran tan blancos como la nieve.

El negó con la cabeza, y su risa inundo el lugar. Tenía una linda risa, llena de libertad y felicidad genuina.

-¿Te vas a quedar allí parada todo el día?

Reaccioné y comencé a correr hacia él. Su cara se fue poniendo seria y levantó una ceja cuando nuestros cuerpos se juntaron en mi abrazo.

El al principio pareció muy incómodo. Pero pude sentir que una sonrisa volvía a sus facciones.

Sentí sus brazos en la espalda. Me tomó en brazos y dio una vuelta.

Nos reímos un poco los dos.

Yo me separé de él, pues me había puesto colorada y nerviosa, cuando lo vi a la cara otra vez, tenía una sonrisa de la más arrolladora.

Me acerqué a la bicicleta que seguía apoyada contra la pared del edificio.

-¿Esto es para mí?- le pregunté mientras me volteaba hacia él , señalando el objeto con la mano.

-Claro, es mi regalo de cumpleaños, Lucy

No lo podía creer.

¿Hacia cuánto que me conocía? ¿Dos semanas? Y ya me conocía mejor que mis amigos.

Mis dos manos fueron hacia mi boca porque todavía era mucho para mí.

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

-¿Pero, por qué?

El pareció confuso y pensó un segundo. Miró a la bicicleta.

-Sabes, vi cuando te robaban la anterior y la destrozaban. Llevo días pensando en darte una.

-¿Enserio? – El asintió con una sonrisa de costado.- Muchas gracias.

-Bueno, no es nada.

Los dos nos miramos a los ojos, y hubo un silencio mientras nos estudiábamos el uno al otro.

-¿Quieres subir? Están algunos amigos, y eres bienvenido si quieres, obvio.

-No, gracias. Me tengo que ir.- cuando lo dijo sentí pena, porque no iba a venir a mi cumpleaños. Pero bueno, no quería hacerlo sentir incómodo.

Me miró de pies a cabeza.

-Estas muy hermosa.- lo que dijo me hizo sonrojar bastante y bajé la vista al piso.

El pareció notarlo y desvió la vista para un costado, tímido.

-Gracias.

-Dime, ¿Cuántos años cumples?

El cambio de tema, lo supe agradecer y contesté rápidamente.

-Cumplo veintiuno. – mis manos agarraban el vestido fuertemente.

El lució sorprendido por lo que le dije.

-¿21? Eres joven.

Solté una carcajada poco femenina.

-Suenas como un viejo de 90 años, James.

-Sí, lo sé, lo siento. A veces no lo puedo evitar.- un destello pasó por sus ojos y se puso serio.

Yo lo miré extrañada y entrecerré los ojos.

-¿Está todo bien?

El volvió a la realidad y se recompuso, la sonrisa volvió a su cara.

-Sí, si estoy bien. ¿Mañana vienes a casa, no?

Me alegré de que volviera a ser el mismo.

-Emm… Si claro, el entrenamiento… te parece a las 4?

-Sí, perfecto.

Nos miramos el uno al otro. Cuánto más lo miraba más sentía cosas en mí que no había sentido antes con nadie.

Sentí un nudo, no desagradable en mi estómago que me hacía estar atraída a él de forma arrolladora. Quería ir y abrazarlo, fundirme con él, todo eso. Pero seguí de pie, quieta en mi lugar.

Algo en su mirada me decía que él no estaba preparado para eso.

Mi cabeza se llenó de preguntas que necesitaban con urgencia una respuesta.

El arrastró su mirada de mi al suelo y movió sus zapatos nerviosamente.

En mis labios se formó una mueca, pues estaba resistiendo reírme.

Parecía tan tierno, como un patito mojado.

Para cambiar el asunto señalé la bicicleta.

-Gracias otra vez. Tengo que subir. Nos vemos mañana.

El sonrió con cansancio pero amablemente.

-Claro, nos vemos mañana.

Me saludó con la mano, pero yo dejé la timidez atrás y me acerqué a él para darle un beso en la mejilla y me aleje de él rápidamente. Pude oler su pelo y tenía olor a menta y limón.

Una fragancia fresca y armoniosa.

Sus ojos celestes eran tan hermosos, como pozos de agua, lejanos y profundos.

Nunca parecían estar en calma, eran como un océano en tormenta.

Llegué hasta la puerta del edificio y pretendí abrir la puerta, cuando quise mirar hacia donde estaba el, me di cuenta que no estaba más y que la bicicleta seguía allí.

Dejé la puerta abierta y fui a buscar la bici.

Era de color negro y plateado.

Con una canasta pequeña al frente y en el asiento tenía una moña intrincada, color rojo brillante.

Me reí por la ocurrencia.

Al momento de volver a mi apartamento, Bill se había acabado mis papas favoritas y también los cupcakes de chocolate.

Obviamente que me enojé. Le grité que si me volvía comer mis cosas favoritas le iba a cobrar el doble en la cafetería -A lo cual Amy acepto agradecida- y que no lo iba a volver a invitar.

Claro que la nueva bicicleta trajo preguntas, dudas y rumores entre mis amigos.

Deje claro que había sido un amigo el que me la había regalado. Amy y Harry me miraban con una ceja levantada y se miraban entre ellos con intención.

Dios, como odiaba esa mirada.

Bill arreglo el tema de las papas regalándome lo que menos habría esperado. Una figura de acción de mi Avengers favorito: Hulk.

-Estas perdonado.

Si, lo se mis gustos eran extraños, como lo supo decir Amy cuando vio que mi súper mini Hulk saltaba por la mesa de comedor, donde mi abuelo y nosotros cuatro estábamos sentados.

-No sé cómo te puede gustar Hulk, sin duda el mejor es Iron Man.

-Sin duda el Doctor Banner es muy inteligente y fuerte cuando la ocasión lo amerita.

La voz de mi abuelo se sintió a lo lejos.

-Mi favorito es Capitán América.

Cuando me terminaron de cantar los cumpleaños felices yo y mis tres amigos salimos a la calle a las 3 de la mañana con bufandas y gorros de lana y probamos la bicicleta.

Hacía tiempo que no me divertía tanto. Solo faltaban tres personas allí.

Mis padres y James.

-Dime lo que sabes de dagas, cuchillos y demás armas blancas.

Rodé los ojos y respondí con aburrimiento.

-Es aquella arma o herramienta que se caracteriza por su capacidad de cortar, herir o punzar mediante bordes afilados o puntiagudos. Son armas para usar en lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, aunque se pueden lanzar a largas distancias si se tiene la puntería aceptable. ¡Ah y no necesitan recargarse como las armas de fuego y además uno tiene que tener cuidado!

Él caminaba adelante mío de un lado a otro.

Hoy era uno de esos días raros en invierno donde había mucha humedad y James estaba vestido con una remera negra lisa de manga corta.

Se le marcaban todos los músculos del cuerpo.

Yo trataba de no babear.

De mi parte. Yo estaba vestida como una indigente y mi pelo estaba como un nido de pájaros locos.

-O sea que tienes que tener mucho cuidado de no herirte tú misma. Siempre vas tu primero.- Dijo apuntándome seriamente con el dedo.

Asentí mordiéndome el cachete del lado de adentro.

-Okay.- Dije al ver que esperaba una respuesta.

-Bien.- se dio la vuelta y se agachó al lado de la cama. Metió la mano bajo la cama y con fuerza arrastró una caja de madera, hacia la vista.- Esto va a ser necesario.

Junté las cejas en desconcierto.

Me acerqué a él, que seguía agachado al lado del baúl y lo abrió.

Adentro había algo que me dejó maravillada.

Había todo tipo de armas.

Mi boca quedo abierta en una O perfecta.

-¡Wow!

-Sí, ¿verdad? – Dijo mientras levantaba la mirada hacia mí con una sonrisa suficiente.

-Eso si es portación de armas.- Respondí en broma.

-Sí, lo sé.- respondió a mi comentario con una mueca, mientras miraba el contenido del baúl.

Se puso a revolver el contenido buscando alguna cosa.

-Debes de ser muy bueno.- al escucharme decir eso, tomó decididamente un cuchillo largo afilado.

Me miró directamente, con ojos febriles.

-Dame un objetivo.

No podía dar crédito a mis oídos.

-¿Qué, qué?

-Dime a que tengo que darle, rápido.

Miré a mí alrededor. No quería que se rompieran las cosas que había allí.

Me di cuenta que seguían habiendo instrumentos musicales viejos y dañados sobre los estantes que estaban en la pared más alejada de nosotros.

Le señalé.

Allí había una bolsa de gaita. La cual estaba vieja y rota.

En sus mejores años, seguramente habría sido de color rojo.

James asintió y se puso en posición rápidamente.

Luego con un movimiento fluido de su muñeca y brazo- el cual no era el de metal.-el cuchillo pasó junto a mí y fue rodando suavemente por el aire, hasta llegar a su objetivo.

Otra vez me había dejado sin habla y los ojos abiertos.

-De nuevo, ¡Wow! -Dije en voz ahogada.

El sonrió y volvió al lado del baúl.

-No es la gran cosa, solo debes practicar- anunció sin mirarme.

-Si… claro.- contesté sarcásticamente. El dejó de prestarme atención.

Me senté en la cama mientras el sacaba armas de diferentes tamaños del baúl.

Los amontonó todos a un lado, uno sobre el otro y unos minutos después volvió a dirigirme la palabra.

Había ya una pequeña montaña de color plateado en el suelo a su lado.

Todas brillaban en plateado y tenían mangos negros de diferentes diseños.

-Creo que con esto será suficiente. – sentenció, poniéndose de pie con un suspiro. Su brazo metálico dio un chillido agobiante.

-Si te parece…- dije luego de arrugar los labios, otra vez sarcásticamente.

El rodo los ojos, por mi día gracioso y tomó uno de los cuchillos.

Me lo tendió y lo tomé mirándolo con duda y miedo.

-Tómalo con calma y cuidado, pero sin miedo, si dudas, fallaras.

-Okay, okay.

Me señaló lo que tenía en la mano. Este era diferente. Era todo negro con excepción de los bordes en plateado. Era liviano y delgado, fino. Estaba muy afilado. El mango tenía tres ondulaciones y terminaba en un escalón. La hoja tenia dientes cerca del mango. Para hacerlo corto, parecía una espada en miniatura, color negro.

-Eso es un Gerber Mk 2, es uno de los más cómodos de usar que conozco, creo que ira bien contigo.

Lo miré con las cejas levantadas, sí que sabía de estas cosas.

Siguió hablando sobre cuchillos y dagas.

-También tengo un Benchmade SOCP Dagger y un Tye CQB Tool, los cuales solo se diferencian en calidad del metal y el precio…-

Lo detuve levantando la mano que tenía libre.

-Espera un momento.- él me miro calladamente, expectante.- no quiero saber de cada cuchillo o daga, solo dime cómo usarlos.

El negó con una expresión enojada en su hermoso rostro.

-Debes saber TODO sobre las armas que portas. Hay ocasiones en que necesitaras alguna característica especial a tu disposición. Debes aprender.

-Vale.- dije seriamente.

El comenzó otra vez a comentar las características, medidas, filo, practicidad, faltas, diseños, las fábricas, el precio, de cada una de las dagas y cuchillos.

Hasta que llegó un momento en que me miró a los ojos mientras decía:

-Elige un objetivo y veremos que puedes hacer sin práctica.

Asentí y trate de copiar los movimientos y posición que el había hecho cuando lanzó el cuchillo.

Elegí de objetivo un osito de peluche que tenía muy mal aspecto y daba más miedo que ternura.

Parecía haber estado allí encerrado una eternidad.

Cuando hice el movimiento todo pasó más rápido de lo que esperaba.

Respiré calmadamente y lancé el cuchillo.

Pero no llego al destino que esperaba.

Aunque no estuvo mal.

Llegó y se clavó en la pared fuertemente. Y muy cerca del objetivo.

-No está mal. Para una principiante.

Dijo mirándome, James. Con una sonrisa pequeña en su cara.

Lo miré con los ojos entrecerrados, enojada por su comentario.

Tenía una gomita en el pelo y los mechones del cerquillo seguían sobre sus ojos.

Me daban ganas de moverlos hasta su oreja.

Después de eso me dijo que lo intentáramos otra vez.

Me corrigió algunas cosas de mi postura.

Se puso a mi espalda, lo cual me dejó muy nerviosa.

Su respiración tocaba mi cuello y me daba pequeños escalofríos.

Su pelo tenía el mismo olor que ayer, de menta y limón, pero con un toque masculino y fresco.

De seguro esta vez lo iba a hacer peor que la anterior.

Demasiada distracción.

-Cuando tu tiro este mejor, practicaremos con distracciones y con objetivos movibles. También practicaremos cuerpo a cuerpo.-

'Como si no fuera bastante distracción, estando tu cerca mío' pensó mi mente sucia y enojada.

Enterré mis pensamientos y lo intenté lo mejor que pude.

La próxima vez me acerqué más al objetivo y lo celebramos con una sonrisa.

-La próxima clase seguiremos con los cuchillos, dámelo…- me tendió la mano y le di el cuchillo negro que había estado en mi mano.

Él los puso a un lado, con el resto y me dio un arma negra.

Entrecerré los ojos.

-¿Y ahora para qué es esto?

Se movió rápido y terminé tirada en el suelo, sin el arma y con el pelo sobre los ojos.

-Ya veo que no sabes cómo retener un arma y tampoco como sacársela a alguien que te está atacando.

Me quejé sobre el suelo, no me quería volver a levantar.

James se rio por lo bajo.

-Vamos, dormilona, que te voy a enseñar como sacarle el arma a los bastardos que te quieran atacar.

Lo básico era que tenía que tomar el brazo de mi atacante y poner mi espalda en su pecho- mientras mi mano seguía encima del arma- y poner el pulgar en el lugar del gatillo, de esa manera sacando posesivamente el arma de la mano del atacante.

Eso era lo teórico, la práctica era más difícil.

Era muy difícil tomar desprevenido a James.

Y poner mi cuerpo tan cerca del suyo, siempre hacia volar mi imaginación.

Era algo tan miserable.

La décima vez fue la vencida y en vez de intentarlo me tiré en la cama con un quejido.

Le hablé con la voz ahogada por la almohada.

-¡La próxima seguimos, te juro que lo lograré!

-Más te vale.

Me senté mientras lo miraba guardar las cosas en su baúl secreto.

-¿Cómo sabes todas estas cosas?

Tiró de un golpe el baúl para dentro del espacio entre la cama y el suelo y me miró con miedo.

-Hace mucho tiempo lo aprendí. Fui a la guerra.

Mis ojos se abrieron. Ya entendía por qué era tan extraño. Los golpes y calamidades que un soldado ve en la guerra son atroces.

-Uh lo siento. ¿Fuiste a la guerra de Afganistán?

Decidí que así debía ser. Pues él era estadounidense y tenía unos treinta años.

-No.- dijo mientras se sentaba en el suelo, y cruzaba las piernas. En sus ojos celestes había miedo y cuando habló de nuevo desvió la mirada.- fue en la segunda guerra mundial.

* * *

Uyuyuy ¿que pasará ahora? ¿Se revelará nuestro chico de invierno? Todo eso y más en el próximo y genial capitulo. (Ah... que creída)

Y si, nada de esto me pertenece, solo mi OC y el plot. Respeta mi obra que está hecha con cariño y obsesión por Bucky. ;)

Vengo aquí en última instancia a hacer mi lista de películas favoritas de Marvel (Según MI orden) basado en calidad y genialidad. (Duración, plot, villano, relación del personaje con el entorno, badassidad, explosiones, humor y aventuras)

Avengers

Iron Man 1

X-Men: DOFP

CA: TWS

GotG

Thor 2

Iron Man 2

X-Men

X-Men United

X-Men: The Last Stand

CA: TFA

Iron Man 3 (la cual podría haber durado toda mi vida, por Dios que larga y el villano es tan flojo) Además de dejar a Iron Man como un desastre. Marvel me sigue debiendo las 3 horas y el dinero de las entradas de cine.

En último lugar dejo todas las de Spider Man y Wolverine… Aunque me gusta la uno de Spider, me dormí viendo Wolverine 1… que manera de joder a Logan. (Mi preferido de los X-Men, luego de Magneto.)

No vi ninguna de Hulk, sorry. Pero prometo verlas algún día. Al revés que Lucy, no soy fan de Hulk.

Si les parece bien o mal, con gusto los escucho. (Siempre si me discuten con respeto, claro) No, no leí ningún comic, (solo el de V for Vendetta por internet, que no es de Marvel, pero igual) No leí ningún comic porque en mi país no son lo que diríamos 'fáciles y baratos' de conseguir. Lo cual me da una profunda tristeza.

Gracias Marvel por hacerme superar el término de Harry Potter, aguantar la precuela de Star Wars, esperar pacientemente el tiempo entre LOTR y The Hobbit y por ayudarme a sumirme en la obsesión -en plena adolescencia- con otro fandom. (Sigo obsesionada con HP y SW)

Accio Iron Man… Emmm no, no funciona. Me voy a Pottermore! Chau!


	9. Chapter 9

Wow! Ya estamos en el capítulo 9!

Es genial.

Esto tenía que pasar, aquí… en este capítulo alguien se entera de una verdad tan oscura como el café negro XD

¿Las dos partes aceptarán la realidad?

Bueno, no sé qué más decir… me voy a comer algún chocolate que encuentre en casa ;) Besotes!

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Capítulo 9

Hola soy Lucy Pearson y siempre me había considerado una persona que no creía en los súper héroes, ni nada parecido.

Para mí no existían aliens ni viajes en el tiempo.

Por eso entenderán mi reacción al escuchar el comentario de James respecto a su pasado en la guerra.

Era imposible, ¿verdad?

Me reí tanto que me salieron lágrimas de los ojos.

Pero cuando el siguió mirándome seriamente, me quedé tan quieta que podrían haberme confundido con una estatua.

Comencé a pensar como seria ESO posible.

Él tendría unos treinta años ahora y es imposible que él haya estado…

A no ser que tuviera una máquina del tiempo o algo parecido. Como una Tardis.

Abrí la boca para preguntarle… pero lo único que salió fue un balbuceo inentendible.

-Como… ¿cómo sería eso posible? -murmuré con indignación y curiosidad en mi voz.

-Eso es una larga historia, y no me gustaría contártela, es peligroso.

Me levanté de la cama donde había estado sentada y comencé a caminar de un lado a otro.

Comencé a unir puntos: Su personalidad, su falta de conocimiento sobre cosas presentes, su incomodidad con las demostraciones de sentimientos y el hecho de que tenía un brazo de metal, hicieron que mi cabeza estallara.

Vamos, el hombre había aprendido a usar un móvil, recién hacia una semana.

-Sigues repitiendo que todo alrededor tuyo es peligroso, ¿por qué?

Pregunté volteándome para mirarlo a los ojos. Él estaba apoyado contra la pared cerca de mi. Había una mueca en su boca.

-Creo que no tendría que haberte dicho eso. Soy peligroso, Lucy. No soy la persona que tú crees.

-El pasado es el pasado, eres mi amigo, mi entrenador, confío en ti… Sé que hay bondad en ti, todos cometemos errores.

-Hice cosas tan horribles, no sabes que oscuros son mis pensamientos.- una mirada sombría cruzó por su rostro y él se fue deslizando hacia el piso sin mirarme a la cara.

-Cuéntame mas, no entiendo nada de lo que estás diciendo.- le dije con desesperación, me mataba verlo tan depresivo.- Comparte tu historia, tú me importas.

-No puedo decirte nada- casi gritó, mirándome con los ojos rojos de ira mientras se levantaba del suelo.- Sé que si te digo todo lo que he hecho, te iras por esa puerta y no te volveré a ver- Apuntó con un dedo la puerta de la escalera de incendios.

-¿Tú crees eso? ¿Tan poco crees de mí? Yo no te he juzgado…Pero tu si me juzgas. Por mis cálculos deberías tener 90 años y a pesar de eso, yo sigo aquí…- le grité yo también, diferentes lagrimas ahora caían por mis mejillas.

El solo me miro sin responder. Seguí hablando, intentaba hacerlo razonar.

-Lo único que vas a lograr es que me aleje de ti por que no te abres a nuestra amistad. –me acerqué a él mientras le gritaba enojada y lo golpeaba con mi mano en el pecho. Estaba tan fuera de sí, no podía creer que no confiara en mí.

El me tomó las manos. En su cara no había expresión.

-Eres tan pura, tan buena, tan joven. No quiero dañarte con mis recuerdos, o con mis vacíos.

Saqué mis manos de su agarre con un tirón, el no opuso resistencia.

Me sentía tan, tan enojada.

Pareció apenarle su propia respuesta.

Yo me di la vuelta.

-Sabes que, cuando ordenes tus pensamientos y me dejes un lugar en ellos, tal vez me digas porque eres así… estás repleto de secretos, y no los compartes conmigo. Soy tu única amiga, por lo que parece. Y Tal vez te parezco estúpida…

-NO ES ASÍ- gritó el, se acercó a mí con intención de tomarme una de mis manos, pero me alejé otra vez.

-No le voy a decir a nadie, puedes confiar en mí, lo sabes. ¿Es eso lo que te preocupa? – En mi voz había un tono suplicante.

Cuando lo dije sus labios temblaron. Sus ojos se pusieron fríos.

-Algo que quieras compartir conmigo, o si no me voy- señalé la puerta.

El miró hacia el piso, parecía que ahora el suelo era más interesante que yo.

El negó con la cabeza.

Y de mi boca salió un sollozo.

Tomé rápidamente todas mis pertenencias que había por el apartamento.

El lugar ya era parte de mi vida, el, el apartamento, nuestra recién construida amistad. Pero todo era nada, si él no podía compartir conmigo sus miedos.

-Sabes, una vez creí que yo te podía ayudar, que te podía salvar… Que podríamos construir algo de paz en ti. Pero lo único que haces es arruinar todo lo que hemos logrado juntos.

El cerró los ojos y de ellos salieron lágrimas.

-Lo siento.

-No lo sientes, mentira… Mañana traeré la bicicleta, no la quiero.

Me tomó por los hombros, muy fuertemente.

-No, ese era un regalo, no me lo tienes que devolver.

-Suéltame, James.- me sacudí pero su brazo de metal no se movía, al revés, cada vez apretaba mas.- Me estás haciendo daño.

El me soltó y caminó hasta la ventana.

-Es mejor si te alejas de mí, soy un monstruo, no te merezco.- su voz temblaba al igual que todo su cuerpo.- No puedo, yo no puedo…

Lo único que veía de él era su perfil.

-Que quede claro que yo no me alejo por que seas peligroso, sino porque no voy a perder mi tiempo pidiendo peras al olmo.

Se tomó la cabeza entre las manos mientras se sentaba en una silla de madera que había contra la pared.

-James dime algo, lo que sea... – Otra vez suplique, solo que esta vez era obvio. Al verlo con pena, como sollozaba. Los dos estábamos muy dolidos. Pero me traté de acercar otra vez.

Murmuraba cosas y mientras me fui acercando, pude escuchar algunas de ellas.

'Me duele la cabeza' 'estoy contigo hasta el final de la línea' 'tengo frio, donde esta Steve'

Mis cejas se juntaron y temí por él, todo era tan extraño.

Estaba a un centímetro de tocar su hombro y el me sintió llegar. Dejo de masajearse las sienes y su mirada se desvió del suelo, hacia mí.

Tenía una mirada loca, fría y despiadada.

-¡VETE DE AQUÍ, QUIERO ESTAR SOLO!

No sé cuantos pasos me alejé, pero sé que casi me tropecé y caí.

Mientras yo lloraba vi que él volvía a una posición fetal sentado en la silla y dejaba de mirarme.

Salí corriendo de su apartamento por la escalera de incendios. Iba tan rápido que de seguro había llegado a un record.

Muchas lágrimas salían por mis ojos y me las restregaba con mis manos.

La gente por la calle que me miraba, lo hacía de forma extraña, pero no me importaba.

Cuando llegué a casa, no miré a nadie, ni dije nada. Lo único que hice fue ir directamente a mi cuarto y tirarme a llorar en mi cama.

Mis grandes sollozos se ahogaban con la almohada, pero estoy segura que mi abuelo escuchó algunos de mis llantos.

A James no le importaba, nada le importaba.

¿Quién lo iba a salvar ahora de su oscuridad? Me dolía verlo sufrir con su propio sufrimiento. Él se creaba su propia soledad.

Yo estaba segura de que por dentro de ese exterior fuerte y duro, había un corazón tierno, pero él no se liberaba y se abría con la única amiga y persona que se preocupaba por él.

El día siguiente no comí nada en el desayuno y el abuelo igual había preparado mis tortitas preferidas con frutillas. Pero no probé bocado. El comenzó a pedirme que comiera, pero le dediqué una mirada fría y el no siguió pidiéndomelo.

'Lo que más desearía es que el aparezca en casa y me diga que me extraña.'

La semana pasada había acompañado a James a comprar un móvil y le había enseñado a usarlo.

Así que cada tanto revisaba mis mensajes y llamadas, pero su número no aparecía por ningún lado.

Me preparé en silencio para el trabajo. Me miré al espejo mientras me lavaba los dientes. Mis ojos tenían unas grandes y rojas ojeras. No había dormido bien a la noche. Me peiné pero no me arreglé más.

Me puse la ropa sin mirar, hasta que me di cuenta que estaba siendo una bebe.

Que le den a James.

Pero lo extrañaba tanto y no habían pasado ni 24 horas desde que nos habíamos visto.

Maldito James.

Bien, ahora venía la etapa de enojo y odio.

Salí por la puerta luego de tomar mi bolso y caminé hasta el trabajo. La bici no la quería ni tocar, me recordaba a Él.

Caminé a paso rápido con la música alta y sin prestar atención a mí alrededor.

Llegué al café y saludé con un beso a Amy, aunque ella luego cuando me vio comenzó a preguntar por mi estado.

-¿Pero que ha sucedido? – Se vio un destello de miedo en sus ojos verdes.- ¿Rup está bien?

-Si está perfectamente. – Me puse de su lado en la barra. Había pedidos para completar. Y me puse manos a la obra. El trabajo despejaba mi mente.

-¿Entonces que son esas grandes ojeras en tus ojos?

-Nada.- mi voz tembló.

Me miró de costado mientras se apoyaba en la barra. En su cara había preocupación.

-Sucedió algo con James.- No era una pregunta.

La miré con enojo.

-No lo nombres más.

-Okay, será el nuevo 'el que no debe ser nombrado'- Dijo mientras ponía granos de café nuevos en la cafetera.

Contesté con frustración, mientras ponía un capuchino a hacer.

-No lo llames así, no uses el código de los ''ex''… él fue solo un amigo…

-Sí, claro.

-Ay déjame, no me ayudas así.

Se rindió y comenzamos a trabajar cada una por su lado.

Bill entró por la puerta y se sentó donde siempre.

-Hey, ¿cómo les va… que te paso Lucy?

-Tiene problemas con su chico.- Dijo Amy antes de que yo pudiera contestar.

-No es así, no era mi chico…

-Ah… No, ERA su chico… ¿estáis hablando del misterioso James?

-¡NO LO NOMBRES!- grité y todo el café me quedo mirando.

-Okay, okay

Ninguno de mis amigos volvió a tocar el tema por una semana.

Cada día que pasaba me dejaba más vacía.

¿Qué sería de él?

¿Me extrañaría?

¿Por qué era así?

Un día jueves, el cual tenía libre, me levanté y me decidí a estudiar luego de desayunar. Quería mantener mi mente distraída y haciendo cosas, me sentía mejor.

Me encontraba buscando material para un trabajo de la universidad en internet, cuando se me ocurrió buscar información sobre la segunda guerra, por él, claro.

En el buscador escribí las tres palabras y puse enter.

Entré al primer link de Wikipedia.

Nada extraño, era tal cual lo había aprendido en el colegio.

Pero lo que me llamó la atención, fue uno de los enlaces en azul.

Decía: 'Secretos revelados de Shield, luego de los atentados, sobre la Segunda Guerra Mundial'

Puse click en el enlace y bajó hacia el artículo.

Se leían muchas cosas, algunas ni siquiera las entendía.

Problemas, asesinatos, venta ilegal de armas, y otros secretos.

Todo llevado a cabo por Hydra, la cual había renacido de las cenizas, como un ave fénix, dentro de Shield.

Entre al link que decía: 'Hydra'

Leí por arriba.

Esa gente estaba totalmente loca.

El símbolo era una calavera con tentáculos, el símbolo me daba asco.

Leí y leí hasta que llegué a un punto donde decía: Suero súper-soldado.

Hablaban sobre Capitán América y cómo Hydra había llegado a hacer experimentos hasta el presente.

Nombraban a un tal Soldado de invierno y entré allí también.

No decía mucho. Solo que era como un fantasma, hasta para la agencia Hydra misma.

Me entró mucha curiosidad.

Abrí otra pestaña en el buscador y escribí: The Winter Soldier.

No había fotos, obvio. Solo había entradas a blogs sobre él.

Gente que escribía si lo había visto y comentaba sus experiencias.

Comencé a leer.

Así decía:

'_Entrada día uno._

_Hoy estaba conduciendo por puente… en Washington DC … cuando vi que un hombre todo vestido de negro estaba de pie en el medio de la carretera… Atacó a un auto de color negro…_'

Todo me parecía de lo más gracioso.

Hasta que leí la descripción del soldado de invierno.

'_…Tenía pelo negro y largo hasta los hombros… Vestía de negro y compartía la rara descripción que todo el mundo ha dicho… Tenía un brazo de metal con una estrella en la parte de arriba, color rojo…'_

Mi mente unió cabos y creo que quedé como frita.

¡OH POR DIOS!

**James ERA The Winter Soldier.**

Mis ojos estaban muy abiertos y me levanté de mi asiento en el escritorio.

Cerré la notebook de un manotazo y mi mente empezó a gritar que eso no podía ser posible.

Pero todo indicaba que era verdad.

No se encuentran muchos hombres con esas características y que además tuvieran un brazo de metal.

Me volví a sentar y abrí la notebook otra vez, desesperadamente.

Volví a leer donde lo había dejado.

_'…No sé por qué… tenía muchas armas en su posesión… comenzó explotando autos y aunque no sabía cuál era su objetivo vi a tres personas peleando contra él…Tenia cuchillos y diferentes armas de fuego… Disparó a una mujer pelirroja… parecida a la de los Avengers… Pero antes tiró de dentro del auto negro a un hombre, que voló hacia la vía contraria estrellándose contra un camión que pasaba, quedando totalmente MUERTO…'_

**NO**, este no podía ser James, mi James….

Moví la ruedita del mouse y la página dejo ver una imagen del soldado invernal.

Donde llevaba una máscara.

Decidí que debía tener una respuesta directa y cuando estaba por apagar la notebook sentí movimiento atrás mío.

Antes de poder darme la vuelta y mirar, una mano fuerte y gigante me tomó la cara desde atrás, tapándome la boca.

* * *

Por Dios… ¿Quién será?

¿Cómo reaccionara James cuando sepa que Lucy sabe la verdad?

Con respecto al capítulo anterior, en la lista de películas, me faltó ubicar Thor 1, la cual va directamente en la lista, antes de Thor 2…

Bien, hay bombones en casa, wiii

Ah antes de que me olvide, **Gracias** todos los que dejaron reviews o disfrutaron de esta historia, tanto, que la pusieron de favoritos.

Hasta el próximo capítulo!


	10. Chapter 10

Gracias por los reviews de: EloraP, LokiDoctorUru, y Fan Adicta Fiction. Me encanta cuando los lectores y yo interactuamos.

Espero que este capítulo les encante!

Les quería preguntar… ¿Han visto la serie Sherlock de la BBC?

Ahora parece que la cuarta temporada se estrena en 2017, voy a casarme, y tener nietos antes de que se entrene jajaja

Aquí está el nuevo capítulo.

Con respecto a cuándo aparecerá Steve: Falta todavía, pero su aparición es genial :D

Adoro la relación que tienen Bucky y el, pero no sé qué causará en la relación de Bucky y Lucy, ya veremos!

Porque claro, por un lado tenemos al mejor amigo de toda la vida. Pero por otro tenemos a Lucy, que bueno… Ya verán…

Como siempre les digo:

Enjoy!

Capítulo 10

La mano del desconocido ahogaba mis gritos de ayuda.

Me asusté y más, cuando me di cuenta que el abuelo Rup estaba totalmente dormido. No iba a escuchar mis gritos de auxilio.

Ya que tomaba pastillas fuertes para dormir.

En ese momento no pensé claramente, y bajo presión, actué para tratar de defenderme, fuera quien fuera.

La silla se volcó en el suelo cuando la patee fuertemente. Pensé en usarla como arma, cuando otro fuerte brazo me tomó por la cadera, así levantándome del suelo.

Patalee más, y luego recordé mis armas, pero era imposible para mi llegar hasta ellas.

Recurrí a la violencia, mis brazos seguían libres y entonces le di con mi codo un golpe hacia las costillas y con mi pierna derecha –la cual era la de metal- le di una patada en una de sus piernas. No sé a qué le di.

Reaccionó soltándome rápidamente, luego solo sé que en la oscuridad vi una sombra que se movía, alejándose de mí.

-¿Quién eres? -Pregunté con voz cansada, mientras corría hasta mi mesa de luz y tomaba lo primero que encontraba. Un arma de fuego. Le saqué el seguro y apunté a la gruesa sombra.

-Se usarla.-

Una voz un poco enojada vino desde la sombra.

-Lucy, soy yo… baja el arma.

Abrí los ojos como platos y tomé el arma con más fuerza. Era SU voz, era James. No sabía porque él estaba aquí, y por qué me había atacado. Unas ondas de miedo entraron en mis venas.

-¿James? ¿Qué quieres?

Vi que la sombra se acercaba. Me alejé con el arma todavía en la mano, sin perderme ninguno de sus movimientos.

Puso sus manos levantadas en señal de paz.

-Solo quiero arreglar las cosas.- Yo igual seguía apuntando hacia él.

La luz de la luna entraba y podía ver su cara. Una parte se veía claramente, la otra seguía metida en las sombras.

Si, se parecía a la foto de internet. Aunque ahora tenía el pelo hacia atrás, atado en una cola.

-¿y entraste sin permiso a mi casa?- dije asombrada y temerosa.

-Emmm… si perdón…

Lo detuve antes de que dijera algo más.

La mano libre que tenía, la puse sobre mi pecho, mi corazón latía a mil por hora desde que me había sujetado por atrás.

-¿Sabes el susto de muerte que me has dado? ¡No hagas eso nunca más!

Mi voz se escuchaba nerviosa e histérica.

-Está bien- con calma seguía levantando los dos brazos hacia mi.- Puedes bajar el arma, soy yo.

Lo miré de reojo.

-Se quién eres.- dije mientras trague saliva, tenía miedo de lo que el había sido.

El había tenido un poco de razón, no sabía que esperar de él.

Seguía con mi agarre fuerte en la pistola hacia James, por si tenía que usarla.

El bajó los brazos.

-¿A qué te refieres?

El había interpretado bien mi tono de voz.

Sonaba alarmado.

Sin dejar de mirarlo, me acerqué al escritorio y con mi mano libre tomé la notebook abierta, se la tendí para que viera su propia foto.

El al verla quedó quieto como una estatua.

-¡No, no, no, no, NO!- salió de su boca en grito, desesperadamente.

-Dime que no eres tú, dime que no eres un asesino- Le dije suplicante.

El pareció no haberme escuchado, en cambio siguió murmurando.

-No tenías que enterarte, y menos de esta manera.

-¡Contéstame por favor!- supliqué otra vez, con lágrimas en mis ojos.

Él se movió por fin y me dio la espalda.

La luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana iluminaba su cabello.

-Sí, fui yo.- contesto por fin- Pero no lo entiendes.

Abrí la boca en desconcierto y alarma. Me estaba por venir un ataque de nervios.

Pude decir solo 6 palabras.

-¿Qué es lo que no entiendo?- Dejé la computadora tirada en la cama, pero no solté el revolver. Me pase la mano libre por los ojos, casi estaba fuera de mí misma.

-Por favor escúchame, dame una oportunidad para explicarte todo.- se oía más tranquilo, calmado.-En parte me alegra que te hayas enterado.

Moví la cabeza y cerré los ojos.

-Dime.- dije escuetamente, no pude decir nada más.

Bajé el arma, pero no la solté.

-Ese de la foto, era yo, pero no hice esas cosas por que quise, no tenía otra opción.

-¿Cómo es eso posible?-

Levantó la mano, pidiendo silencio.

-Me torturaban y me borraban la memoria.- dudo un segundo pero prosiguió.- Hubo un tiempo en el que yo no sabía ni mi propio nombre, ni de dónde venía. Olvidé a mi familia, mis amigos. Hice cosas despreciables- dejó de hablar y se acercó a mí. Yo no me moví ni un centímetro.

Luego se arrodilló y para mi sorpresa, él se abrazó a mis piernas, las cuales tenían un pantalón piyama con gatitos durmientes.

Sus llantos mataban mi corazón, el arma se me cayó al suelo y después me arrodillé junto a él.

Le tomé la cara entre mis manos.

-Tranquilo, no estás solo James. Yo te cuidaré.

Entre sollozos dijo algo que no entendí.

-¿Qué?- le pregunté, me miró a la cara, sus ojos azules brillaban con la luz de la luna y las lágrimas.

-Llámame… Bu.. Bucky.

-¿Bucky?- pregunté extrañada.

Pero él no respondió, y de repente me dio un abrazo y puso su cara en el hueco de mi cuello.

Sentí la humedad que sus lágrimas dejaban en mi jumper. Dejé que se desahogara mientras yo ordenaba mis pensamientos.

Mis manos masajeaban su espalda y lo consolaban.

-Shhh, tranquilo, todo va a estar bien.

Una voz ronca y lastimada vino desde mi cuello.

-¿Por qué sigues aquí? ¿No me tienes miedo?

-No, ¿qué clase de persona no ayuda a sus amigos en momentos difíciles?

Cuando el escuchó eso, me abrazó con más fuerza y yo sonreí con gusto.

-…-

Llevábamos una hora hablando a oscuras. Estábamos los dos tomados de la mano.

Yo sentada en el suelo, con las piernas extendidas y el acostado, con su cabeza en mi regazo.

Habíamos pasado un tiempo en silencio mientras nos mirábamos el uno al otro, pero yo quería que me explicara y contara su vida, ahora que éramos más próximos.

-Así que supongo que es verdad que fuiste a la guerra…

Al asintió mirando al vacío.

-Sí, batallón 107.

Hice mis cálculos, rápidamente en mi cabeza.

-Entonces tú tendrías… 98 años.

Mi voz sonó más tranquila de lo que en realidad estaba.

A él se le formó una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

-Sí, supongo que estás hablando con un viejo de más de 90 años.

Lo mire y nos empezamos a reír descontroladamente. Nos miramos a los ojos, pero luego los dos desviamos la mirada, incomodos.

El cambió de tema, mirando el techo.

-Nací en Brooklyn, y cuando fui a la guerra ya era huérfano. – dijo mientras su pulgar masajeaba mi mano cariñosamente.

Yo lo miraba seriamente, dejando de lado las cosquillas que subían por mi brazo.

-¿No tenías más familia?

-Sí, tenía una hermana, llamada Rebecca, que ya murió… de 84 años.

Nos sonreímos por lo raro de la situación.

-Vivió toda una vida. – Le alejé un mecho de pelo de los ojos con mi mano.-¿Qué fue de ti en la guerra?

Tomó un largo suspiro y comenzó a contarme su historia.

-Fui prisionero de guerra, en manos de Hydra y me hicieron trabajar en armas. Luego cuando fui muy débil para trabajar, me hicieron experimentos. Fui el único que sobrevivió a ellos.

-¿Cómo saliste de allí?

Una sonrisa enorme se formó en sus gruesos labios.

-Supongo que es hora de hablar de Steve…

Yo entrecerré los ojos, extrañada.

-¿Quién?

El me miró a los ojos, asintiendo.

-Mi amigo de la infancia, Steve Rogers. Bueno al menos era mi amigo, me salvó la vida dos veces.

Cuando escuché ese nombre, una luz se prendió en mi mente. No podía ser…Mis ojos se abrieron con esa nueva información.

-¿Steve Rogers? ¿El Capitán América?

El volvió a asentir, pero más fuertemente.

-Sí, el mismo.

-¡NO PUEDE SER!- en mi voz había asombro puro, no lo podía creer.

El siguió relatando su historia.

-Éramos vecinos, y rápidamente nos hicimos amigos. Nos divertíamos juntos. Él era más pequeño en tamaño que yo en ese entonces y siempre se metía en líos.- su mirada daba a entender que estaba recordando esos viejos años y yo no me moví, ni dije una palabra.-Luego me enlisté en el ejército y el también quería ir… traté de persuadirlo muchas veces, pero no sé qué hubiera sido de mi si él no hubiera insistido.

-Él ahora es un súper soldado ¿no?- pregunté con curiosidad.

El volvió a la realidad.

-Sí, suero de súper soldado, el que también tengo yo.

Abrí la boca sin poder creer lo que oía.

-¿Qué, que?

-Sí, lo siento, he estado midiendo mi fuerza desde que nos conocimos para no hacerte daño…

Me recuperé de mi asombro.

-Wow, gracias… supongo. Cuéntame más.

Me contó todas sus aventuras con Steve y la guerra, además de un grupo llamado Howling Commandos. Hasta que habló del asalto a un tren.

''…traté de defenderme con el escudo de Steve, pero mi cuerpo no tenía la fuerza necesaria para resistir tal vibración, y no sabía que el escudo iba a causar que rebotara hacia afuera y pudiéndome agarrar de un fierro que había fuera del tren en movimiento, Steve quiso ayudarme, pero el fierro se soltó por el peso y caí en un lago helado en los Alpes.

-Pero seguiste vivo, ¿Cómo?- Me estaba imaginando todo y cada vez estaba más estupefacta.

El miraba hacia el vacío y en sus ojos había dolor.

-Por el suero. Supongo que me encontraron y yo había perdido un brazo.- me miró- después de eso no recuerdo mucho, solo dolor, gritos…- Cerré los ojos con mucha pena y odio hacia aquellos que le habían hecho sufrir tanto. El siguió con su relato.

-Me borraron la memoria y desde allí me usaron como arma asesina.- me miró suplicante- Yo no quería hacer todo eso, lo prometo.- Asentí y puse mi mano en su frente. El cerró los ojos, tenía una nueva paz, parecía más descansado.

Siguió hablando.

-No te voy a decir todo lo que hice, pero fue repugnante, horrible, soy un monstruo…

-Pero ahora no lo eres, ahora no eres The Winter Soldier, eres James.

Resalté las palabras que salían de mi boca así las entendía mejor.

-Tenia tanto miedo, a la tortura, al dolor, a mis propios recuerdos…La culpa me carcome.- dijo sin prestar atención a lo que yo había dicho anteriormente, al parecer. Me miró luego de decir eso.- Pero tú sigues aquí.

-Shh…- lo tranquilicé mientras de pasaba mi mano por su pelo suave.- Claro, porque me importas y tengo esperanza en ti.

-Gracias, por no tenerme miedo.

Yo me reí un poco.

-¿A ti miedo? No, pero a tu otro yo si le tengo mucho miedo, da escalofríos.

Él también se rio, pero con pena.

-Sí, supongo que sí.

-¿Cómo era el Bucky de antes?

\- Altivo, presumido, pedante, fuerte, sarcástico, bueno con las chicas…- Me guiñó un ojo.

-Ja ja ja…- me reí de mentira mientras le pegaba en el hombro, como castigo por su astucia.- Lo digo en serio, James.

El me miró serio esta vez.

-Odiaba a los abusones y siempre socorría a Steve y otros muchachos. Steve tenía una gran reputación en los callejones.

-¿Steve se peleaba mucho?- Pregunté nuevamente, curiosa.

Tomé el arma que estaba un costado mío, - estaba allí desde que se me había caído- y le puse el seguro, luego puse mis manos en el suelo y me apoyé en ellas.

-Siempre estaba en problemas.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre completo?

-James Buckanan Barnes.

Al final ustedes tenían razón, si, el misterioso secuestrador, era James…

Qué manera de entrar y hacer una escena, jajaja

Casi la mata de un susto.

A si, por otro lado tenemos a Lucy, que le aguanta todo a Bucky, que lo conoce cuando está en su peor momento y lo ayuda y aconseja. Eso deja una marca especial en una persona.

No por una cuestión romántica, si no de amistad y confianza.

El comparte sus más oscuros secretos, más de los que ha compartido con Steve…

Si pueden comenten que les pareció!

¿Qué les parece la relación entre Lucy y James?

Y cambiando de tema…

No sé ustedes, pero en Capi América y el primer vengador, Bucky tiene una cita con Connie y Bonnie (ya que Steve la dejo re colgada)… ¿Habrá pasado algo entre ellos? (con Connie)

O sea, fue antes de una guerra y él no sabía si iba a volver a vivo luego de ello… Yo creo que la paso muy bien antes ;) ;) ;)

Okay, basta, esto es masoquista…

Clara estuvo con Bucky… Aaaaaah (reacción de Fan de Doctor Who)

¡Besos!


	11. Chapter 11

**Capitulo nuevo!**

**Que emoción!**

**Gracias a todas por dejar reviews!**

**Nastinka:** Si, a mí también me anduvo mal la página estos días. Si, los dos tienen muchos sentimientos, pero no se dan cuenta, por ahora ;) Por ahora Lucy solo lo está tratando de ayudar. Me alegro de que te emocionaras- no me entiendas mal- no quiero hacerte sufrir, pero bueno, una parte de mi quiere generar sentimientos o pensamientos, en los que leen mi historia. Saludos para ti.

**EloraP:** Si, en parte recuerda algunas cosas, pero no (no del todo, no los entiende) los sentimientos de antes del accidente en el tren. Los procedimientos que le hicieron al cerebro de Bucky fueron muchos, y todos dañaron los sentimientos y su parte 'humana'. Así que él ahora está intentando arreglar eso. Por eso no va hacia Steve. Además tiene un poco de miedo de ser rechazado, el cree que Steve no va a perdonarle lo que ha hecho cuando fue WS. Lo cual está muy bien, a pesar de todo conoce a Steve todavía. Capi es un personaje muy moral. Con respecto a lo de 'Llámame Bucky' me parece que eso fue un gran avance en su relación, solo los amigos lo llamaban así. Me alegra encontrar otra fan de Sherlock, y de DW! ¿Cuál es tu Doctor preferido? ¿Y Tu companion? Besos!

**Fan Adicta Fiction:** ¡Gracias por escribir otra vez! Me alegro de que te siga gustando el fic. La relación por ahora es de amistad, pero yo creo que los dos ya están comenzando a sentir cosas más allá de eso. Están pasando cosas grandes entre ellos, es como en Harry Potter, cuando Harry, Hermione y Ron enfrentan al troll juntos, la amistad nace en ese momento, y lo mismo pasa cuando James salva a Lucy. Esperemos no tener que leer 5 libros para que Lucy y James se vuelvan más románticos jajaja

Con respecto al tema de Steve, él va a aparecer, seguramente él y Sam siguen por ahí, juntos en esta búsqueda por Bucky, no voy a decir cuando, ni como aparece… pero todavía falta un poco.

Este Fic está hecho en contra de los triángulos amorosos, tan usados/gastados en esta época. ¡Basta de triángulos amorosos! Ni se me pasó por la cabeza hacer eso. ¿Lucy y Cap? NOPE… ¡Cap es de Peggy! Pero Bucky y Cap tienen tremendo Bromance, jajaj Saludos para ti también!

Y nuevamente:

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Capítulo 11

En algún momento de la noche, luego de pasar horas y horas hablando, con James caímos dormidos.

Dormimos en el suelo, yo con mi cabeza sobre su pecho.

Su corazón sonaba en mi odio como una melodía, me tranquilizaba.

Uno de sus brazos estaba en mi cadera.

No tuve sueños esa noche, dormí como un ángel.

En algún momento de la madrugada el despertador sonó con la música de Star Wars.

Abrí los ojos inevitablemente y miré a mí alrededor.

Las cortinas estaban abiertas y por la ventana comenzaban a entrar algunos rayos de sol del amanecer.

Era viernes y aunque había tenido una noche larga y fatigosa, tenía que ir a trabajar.

Cuando me desperté totalmente me di cuenta que estaba sola, y que James se había ido.

Tenía puesto un acolchado por encima, el cual yo no me había puesto.

Sonreí, seguramente El ahora conocido por el nombre de Bucky, me había abrigado con ella antes de irse.

Me dio ternura la acción de James.

Podría haberme agarrado un resfrío si estoy tirada en el suelo sin ningún abrigo.

De pronto, todo lo que paso el día anterior me golpeó y quede sentada en el suelo, pensando en todo lo que James había compartido conmigo.

Lo que más asombro me daba, era tener la constancia de que en el mundo había personas que podían hacerle algo así a un muchacho inocente.

Me daba pena, me dolía mucho ver que el mundo era mucho más inseguro de lo que había pensado.

Pero seguía teniendo la misma esperanza, y más desde el día de ayer.

Tenía que ayudar a Jam…Bucky.

Me levanté y fui al baño, hice lo de siempre mientras mi mente estaba descifrando y poniendo en orden la información.

James no era la única persona en el mundo que tiene su mismo problema.

O sea, no era el único viajero en el tiempo- para decirlo de alguna manera-

Steve, su amigo de la infancia, -Capitán América-, también había sido cambiado de tiempo.

Debía ser también una persona solitaria.

No voy a mentir… solo el pensamiento de que Bucky tuviera otro amigo, me daba un poco de celos.

Salí del baño, ya vestida para la cafetería y miré por la ventana.

El cielo estaba todo encapuchado de blanco y gris.

Ya estábamos muy cerca de navidad.

Tal vez hoy nevaba.

Me fijé por si me dolía el pie.

Sí, me dolía un poco, así que era posible que hoy fuera el día de la primera nevada del año.

Se me ocurrió ponerme unas botas, por las dudas.

Todo iba bien hasta que me saqué la media del pie derecho. Allí estaba mi pierna toda repleta de cicatrices.

Parecía normal ahora, casi no se notaban. Casi.

Pensar que dentro de ellas había incontables fierros y clavos, que tomaban el lugar de los huesos que se habían vuelto irreparables desde aquella vez.

Pasé mi dedo índice por el contorno de una cicatriz, contuve une escalofrío.

Recuerdos de aquel día vinieron sin aviso a mi mente.

Luces fuertes directamente en mis ojos, me cegaban. Voces desconocidas. Cansancio, dolor.

Me alejé de los pensamientos oscuros.

Así que me puse unas botas altas de goma, color rojo y me puse en marcha hacia la cocina.

El abuelo ya estaba allí.

Entré sonriendo. Mis botas hacían mucho ruido mientras caminaba.

El abuelo me sintió entrar.

Tenía la radio prendida. Y el diario del día abierto.

Ya me había preparado el té y a un costado había dejado un plato con galletitas con gotas de chocolate.

Se me hizo agua la boca.

-¡Buenos días!- Me saludó con una pequeña sonrisa mi abuelo. Al notarme, bajando el diario para verme. Me miró de arriba abajo, mientras yo entraba y me sentaba en mi lugar.- ¿Tuviste pesadillas esta noche?

No sabía que responder, opte por decirle que sí.

-Sí, perdón si hice mucho ruido.

Él le saco importancia con la mano.

-No pasa nada- me miró directamente a los ojos y me preguntó muy serio.- ¿otra vez soñaste…-Se aclaró la garganta- con lo que ya sabes?

Se refería al accidente de mi niñez. Donde habían muerto mis padres.

Sacudí la cabeza, me puse triste repentinamente.

-No.

La sombra oscura que había estado en sus ojos desapareció y volvió a sonreír.

-Me alegro.

Yo junté los labios y le devolví una sonrisa.

En la radio comenzaron a dar el estado del tiempo.

Hoy daban lluvias, pero no nieve.

-Te apuesto a que hoy nieva por primera vez este invierno.- Le dije al abuelo con galletitas en mi boca.

-¿Te sientes bien del pie?- Parecía otra vez preocupado.

-Naa… Lo de siempre. Te adivino el tiempo mejor que ellos. Y a ellos les pagan.

Él se rió de mi comentario.

-Eres toda una bruja.

Luego de terminar de comer, me estaba por ir, pero la voz del viejo Rup me detuvo.

-Me alegro que ya estés mejor, hubo unos días que no comías y estabas muy tiste.

Me di la vuelta para verlo. Tenía alegría en sus ojos. Me dio pena, no tenía derecho a hacer pasar mal a mi único familiar que me quedaba.

El volvió a hablar.

-Sabes que para lo que necesites estoy aquí.

Asentí apretando los labios

-Claro que lo sé.

El desvió la vista.

-Bueno ahora vete a trabajar, basta de sentimentalismos.

Le guiñe un ojo, me puse el bolso en el hombro y salí luego por la puerta del edificio.

Todo en el trabajo fue normal.

Había gente, pero no mucha.

Eso me daba paz y tranquilidad.

Primero llego Bill, luego Harry y cuando quisimos acordar estábamos los cuatro juntos.

El sol empezó a bajar y la temperatura bajo con él.

Cuando estábamos los cuatro sentados de frente en una de las mesas con sillones del café, el móvil me sonó dentro del bolsillo del delantal floreado.

Había estado hablando con Bill del trabajo y dejé la conversación por un minuto.

Mi cara debe haber cambiado por la sorpresa.

Era un mensaje de James.

_'Te veo en la cafetería'_

Le respondí:

'_Okay'_

Cuando dejé el móvil sobre la mesa, me di cuenta que los otros tres me miraban.

-¿Qué?

Amy que estaba sentada en uno de mis lados, levantó las cejas una y otra vez.

-¿Era James?

Fui sincera.

-Sí, lo era.

Tomé del café caliente que tenía en mis manos, café negro. Muy caliente. Me quemaba la lengua, pero eso me gustaba.

Harry habló luego.

-¿Y qué quería?

-Me avisó que viene hacia aquí. – Respiré hondo y me preparé para pedirles ayuda.

-Chicos, necesito que sean amables, James, es un poco…

Bill me detuvo y termino la frase por mí.

-¿Raro?

-Emmm… si, algo así. Sean amables.

Amy iba a decir algo pero yo la miré de frente y le supliqué.

-Y no me importa lo que digas, no hagas miraditas conspiradoras con Harry, ni hagas comentarios sobre James y yo.

Y de eso, muy rápidamente pasamos a ser cinco personas alrededor de la mesa.

James estaba sentado al lado de Harry y había estado callado desde que se saludó con mis amigos.

Claramente estaba incomodo, y mis amigos trataban de ayudar.

Harry había comprado unas papas y nos las pasábamos entre nosotros.

Sentía que la mirada de James se fijaba mucho en mí, y a veces lo pillaba mirándome muy intensamente, el luego de darse cuenta que lo había agarrado mirándome, desviaba la mirada.

Yo sonreía, pues me parecía muy gracioso. También me ponía un poco nerviosa, no sabía por qué me miraba.

-¿Así que dices que hoy nevará?

Preguntó Harry con la voz un poco tomada.

-Sí, creo que sí, y tú ya estas refriado antes de que empiece la nevada.

-Lo peor es que ahora mi madre cree que voy desabrigado por ahí, cuando en realidad me abriga tanto que sudo y eso me da el resfrío.

-Típico de ti, Harry. –se rió Bill. – ¿Cuándo le dirás a tu madre que tienes 20 años y ya no eres un niño?

No iba a dejar que Bill se metiera con Harry. Decidí defenderlo, pero verbalmente.

-Tal vez cuando Bill declare sus sentimientos a cierta persona.- dije yo con toda la intención de dejarlo sin habla a Bill.

El chico entrecerró los ojos con odio.

Pues que era obvio.

Todo esto pasaba mientras Amy y James nos miraban, bueno en si la primera miraba de mi a Bucky, ya que según ella quería descifrar_ sus_ sentimientos.

Yo esperaba por su vida, que ella no descifrara nada importante.

Bill que estaba al lado mío me conocía muy bien y sabiendo una de mis debilidades, la utilizó para vengarse.

Puso sus manos en mi estómago y comenzó a hacerme cosquillas allí, en el cuello y otra vez en el estómago.

Mi intención –obviamente- no era quedar como una idiota que se deslizaba por el sillón de cuero negro, pero logré caerme al piso de la risa, sin ningún esfuerzo.

Era la tortura más bonita que alguien hubiera presenciado.

Desde donde estaba tirada en el suelo retorciéndome y riéndome, pude ver la cara de mis amigos, todos estaban destornillándose de la risa, hasta Bucky.

-¡No me hagas más cosquillas! –Le dije a Bill cuando me dejo libre, me comencé a levantar del suelo. Me seguía riendo.

Pero luego cuando me levanté y le pequé a Bill en la nuca

-¡Aaaaay!, eso dolió…-Dijo Bill con una mueca de dolor en su rostro, mientras se ponía una mano en la cabeza.

Miré a James, nos miraba seriamente a nosotros dos, había algo en sus ojos que no pude entender.

Luego cuando vio que yo otra vez lo había agarrado mirándonos, dirigió la mirada al suelo.

Me volví a sentar y tomé el móvil.

Como ahora no teníamos privacidad, lo mejor que podía hacer para hablar con él, era escribirle un mensaje.

Teclee:

'_¿Estás bien?'_

A él le llego el mensaje, me miró luego de ver que era mío y yo le guiñé graciosamente.

El comenzó a escribir, y luego me llegó el mensaje a mí.

Así decía:

'_Si, luego te explico.'_

Miré hacia él y asentí.

Los demás habían estado charlando de cosas entre ellos y no nos habían estado prestando atención.

Se estaba haciendo cada vez más oscuro afuera y Amy miraba por la ventana.

Un grito que nos escandalizó a mí y a James, vino de la boca de mi amiga.

-**¡ESTA NEVANDO!**

Y era verdad, los cinco miramos por la ventana y vimos que caían pequeños copos de nieve blanca.

Me levanté de un salto del sillón y sacándome el delantal dije a los demás:

-¿Vamos a salir?

Ya dejando el delantal, los otros tres salieron antes que yo.

James solo se puso de pie, había estado muy callado. Yo espere que salieran los demás para acercarme a él.

Cuando estaba un metro nada más, de él, le extendí la palma de mi mano para que la tomara.

Así lo hizo y los dos sonreímos.

-Vamos, ven conmigo, esto te va a gustar.

Antes de salir, nos pusimos los abrigos, una bufanda, y nuestros gorros de lana.

Salimos tomados de la mano. Los demás trataban de hacer bolas de nieve con lo poco que caía, fracasando.

-¡Oh por dios alejen esa nieve sucia de mí, por favor…!- gritaba con pánico Harry, cuando nos acercamos a los demás.

Hice algo que siempre hacia con Bill.

Solté la mano de Bucky y corrí hacia Bill con un grito profundo.

Él estaba dándome la espalda, mirando a Amy, mientras ella tomaba unos copos de nieve en el aire y los miraba en la palma de su mano.

Salté sobre su espalda, agarrándolo casi desprevenido.

Me tomé fuertemente de su cuello y él tomó mis piernas.

Lo hice con cuidado, pues la pierna podría dar algún golpe, y le haría daño a mi amigo.

El me hacía caballito, mientras yo reía a carcajadas. El trotaba por todo el lugar.

-Vamos a por ti, Harry.

El susodicho se lo tomo en serio y al ver que corríamos hacia él, corrió hacia el otro lado de la calle.

Amy se reía, mientras Bucky nos miraba desde lejos.

El gorro se me salió con un viento que pasó y no tuve más remedio que bajarme de la espalda de Bill.

Él quiso arrodillarse para dejarme bajar, pero yo di vuelta sobre su espalda mientras él estaba inclinado horizontalmente con relación al piso.

Amy aplaudió mi salto y yo corrí hacia donde había caído mi gorra de lana color magenta.

Luego busqué a Bucky con la mirada y vi que estaba apoyado contra el tronco de un árbol de la calle. El me había estado mirando todo este tiempo, desde lejos.

Fui hacia él.

Yo entendía por qué era- parecía- tan anti social.

Era muy difícil para Bucky entender como la gente se comunicaba ahora, ya que no había experimentado nada de eso hacía más de 50 años.

Cuando llegue hacia él, el me miró y junto sus labios fuertemente.

-¿Está todo bien, Buck?

Una luz prendió en sus ojos cuando le dije eso último. Yo junté las cejas.

Puse mi brazo en el hueco de su hombro y quedamos tomados del brazo muy cómicamente. Comenzamos a caminar los dos solos por la calle desierta.

Los copos de nieve caían sobre nosotros.

El piso se iba a llenando con capas blancas que parecían espuma, y nuestras pisadas quedaban con el color del asfalto.

Seguía sin responder.

Le di un pequeño golpe con el codo, en las costillas.

-¿Bucky, estas bien? – le hablé un poco más alto de lo común.

El reaccionó y comenzó a hablar pausadamente.

-Yo…no sé cómo relacionarme con tus amigos.

-Ah, déjalo. Al principio pueden parecer unos raros, pero luego son buena gente.

El asintió levemente con la cabeza y siguió mirando hacia los otros tres.

Luego miró hacia abajo, sus ojos se encontraron con los míos.

-Bill, ¿es tu amigo?

Sonreí, esa pregunta era extraña.

-Claro que es mi amigo. Mi mejor amigo.

-Ah.

Ese ''Ah'' había sonado muy cortante.

Mi sonrisa se borró.

-Oh, vamos Buck, ¿qué sucede ahora?

Él quiso sincerarse conmigo.

-¿Quieres la verdad?

Junté mis cejas en desconcierto.

-Sí, si quieres.

El comenzó a hablar mientras seguíamos caminando entre los copos de nieve. Hacia frio y me acerque más a él.

-Sentí algo extraño cuando te vi con Bill… Yo no entiendo… No sé cómo…-

Bill era un viejo amigo. Y Bucky nos había visto prácticamente abrazados y muy juntos. Compartiendo un buen momento. No había sido nada, claro. Pero Bucky se había sentido muy inconfortable en esos momentos. Lo que vio lo afectó de alguna manera. Él no sabía cómo interpretar esos sentimientos nuevos.

Quería reír, pero solo sonreí.

-Buck, ¡estas celoso!- seguí sonriendo, por qué pensaba que era tierno qué el sintiera eso por mí.

Él se detuvo, leyendo mis ojos y mi sonrisa, descifrando sus sentimientos, me miró por unos segundos largos.

-Sí, probablemente este celoso.- Lo había dicho. Yo era lo único que él tenía, debía de sentirse muy mal ver que yo podría dejarlo y ser amiga de otra persona.

\- No te preocupes- le aseguré mientras lo abrazaba por la cadera, el hizo lo mismo y nos quedamos quietos unos minutos.

El frío se me había ido hacia largo tiempo.

-Tú eres el único con el que quiero estar ahora mismo.

Me separé unos centímetros de él y me estiré hasta poder darle un tierno beso en la mejilla.

Me miró con los ojos abiertos con asombro.

Luego me volví a abrazar a él. Cerré los ojos mientras mi cabeza descansaba en su pecho.

Yo no podía verlo, pero James sonrió con cariño hacia mí, porque él sabía que yo estaba diciendo la verdad.

* * *

Wow! Este es un capitulo menos dramático, pero lleno de **FEELS**!

Vieron que va a estar SpiderMan en Civil War? Ahora va a ser mas GENIAL! Oh Peter Parker... Espero que vuelvas a ser genial!

Cambien va a volver Sebastian, con el rol de Bucky, pero eso supongo que ya lo sabíais ;) Pillas :D

Dios, este hombre es mi nuevo crush... estoy que no puedo más. (desde el año pasado)

¿Quién lo vio en Once upon a time? Y luego se dio cuenta que de hecho el sombrerero loco y Bucky eran el mismo actor?

Ahora hablando en serio...

Respondanme:

1: ¿que piensan del trailer de Avengers AoU?

2: ¿como piensan que sera la película?

3: ¿quien es la mujer que esta en la fiesta en la torre Stark/Avengers? Apuesto a que es Evangeline Lily.

4: ¿cuantas novias tuvo SebStan a lo largo de sus 32 años? Sin mentir, se que lo sabes... Unas mil, por ahí ¿no? ;)

Chau/Bye!


	12. Chapter 12

Hello!

He vuelto!

Este capítulo fue complicado de escribir, no soy buena con las escenas de acción, ¡díganme que les pareció!

**EloraP**: me alegro que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior, a mí también me gustó hacerlo. Mi doctor favorito es el 9 o el 10. El companion: Donna, Clara y Jack. Claro que sabía que Nebula era Karen! Jajajaja Aunque la odie (el personaje) en GOTG! Creo que lo hizo bien! Si yo también quiero saber de Bucky, tendremos que esperar a un after créditos o algo… o sino la película de Avengers! Besote!

**Nastinka**: Si, es verdad. Pero ellos no lo saben, lo que me parece tierno! Gracias por amar el capítulo anterior. Peggy ya está (lamentablemente para nosotras) muerta, y no soy como Marvel que te revive a todos los personajes, pero tal vez hago un fanfic algún día sobre Cap y Peggy, yo también amo la pareja.

Espero que te guste este nuevo capítulo, besos!

**Fan Adicta Fiction**: Si, Lucy siente celos de que Bucky y Cap sean amigos y que tal vez él no pueda compartir cosas con ella que con Steve si lo haría.

Y Bucky esta celoso un poco, de los amigos de ella, pero me parece que es más bien romántico el tema con él.

Si, se cómo termina CW y no es muy alegre, pero bueno… Ya estoy preparando los pañuelitos para cuando no quede nada de Marvel para ver… OH SHIT!

A mí al revés, me pone triste que por los derechos, los X-Men y Avengers no estén vinculados. Una pena.

Tony nunca fue un héroe, y eso lo sabemos. Me parece que en la que viene de Avengers él va a cambiar drásticamente hasta llegar a lo que es en CW.

Quédate tranquila y disfruta de la amistad romántica que tienen Lucy y James. Lo mejor está por llegar.

Beso!

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Capítulo 12

Ya habían comenzado las vacaciones de invierno.

Había nieve hasta en las ventanas. Yo por mi parte iba a todos lados con un buen abrigo, guantes, gorro de lana y bufanda.

Ese domingo no fue la excepción.

Ayer sábado, James,- ahora conocido por el apodo de Bucky-, me había mandado un mensaje donde me preguntaba si podía ir el domingo a entrenar.

Yo lo único que había querido hacer el fin de semana, era seguir en casa. Sentada en el sillón, mirando algo en netxflix mientras comía alguna galletita de alto valor calórico.

Y no hablemos de las mañanas. Eran mucho peores. Entre el frío y el viento, lo que menos quería era levantarme de mi confortable y caliente cama.

-Yo también te amo querida cama, pero debo levantarme a desayunar.

Y era urgente, pues mi estómago rugía desde hacía más de media hora.

Cuando mi mente se decidió a levantarme, de inmediato alguien abrió la puerta sin golpear.

Era el viejo Rup. Prendió la luz con el interruptor al costado de la puerta.

Yo, al estar mirando hacia el techo, me quedé momentáneamente ciega con la luz.

-Me voy al pub con los muchachos.- Me comentó el abuelo.

De muchachos no tenían nada.

-Bien.- Mi voz salió extraña de mi boca, y asentí mientras me mantenía con la cara tapada bajo las colchas.

-¡Levántate que ya son las una de la tarde! Vamos, venga…-Sus manos, de un tirón, me destaparon y sentí como si me tiraran a un lago congelado.

-Está bien- gruñí

Él se fue caminando hasta la puerta, dándome la espalda y antes de salir, dijo:

-La comida está en el microondas.

-Vale.- le contesté antes de que el cerrara la puerta a sus espaldas.

Así había empezado la mañana del domingo.

Y prontamente las horas pasaron y me encontré de camino al teatro donde vivía Buck.

Debajo de todo el abrigo tenía un equipo deportivo de invierno, color negro y rojo.

Pero con todo el abrigo que tenía, parecía… bueno ya verán.

Cuando llegué, subí las escaleras de incendios y me encontré de pie frente a la puerta.

Toqué tres veces.

Cuando se abrió, James apareció del otro lado con una sonrisa y cuando sus ojos recorrieron mi vestimenta, el humor apareció en sus ojos celestes.

-Pareces una oruga con todo ese abrigo.

Su acento había mejorado, ahora parecía algo entre un estadounidense y un canadiense.

Me invitó a entrar y lo miré yo a él.

Tenía una remera de manga larga, color gris, muy ajustada.

Yo creía que me había acostumbrado a ver sus marcados abdominales a través de la remera, pero no era así.

El luego de cerrar la puerta, se quedó mirándome un largo rato, mientras yo luchaba con la bufanda.

-Buenas noches, señor Barnes.- le saludé yo enojada, por lo de la la oruga y su mirada, nerviosa.

Él se dio cuenta de que necesitaba ayuda y lo hizo con una sonrisa, me ayudó a sacarme el abrigo desde atrás, como todo un caballero.

Luego me dio la campera, y se fue hacia el centro de la habitación a colgar una bolsa de boxeo, color roja, de una cadena gruesa que iba atada al techo.

Cuando terminó, se dio vuelta hacia mí y me dijo mientras apuntaba a la bolsa.

-Hoy quiero que practiques los golpes y movimientos.

-Muy bien.- asentí tranquilamente.

Luego se fue hasta la cocina y tomó un rollo de algo en las manos, se acercó a mí y me lo tendió. Era una venda/cinta blanca de boxeo.

Nos lo pusimos en las manos, para protegernos de los golpes que les íbamos a dar a la bolsa, no era la primera vez que usaba una, y si no te protegías como era debido, podías lastimarte gravemente.

Y rápidamente estaba en movimiento. Yo golpeaba la bolsa, que era un oponente duro, mientras me movía a su alrededor.

Si había algo mal, como una postura, o daba un mal golpe, para ello estaba Bucky. El me enseñaba y me aconsejaba.

Había algunas veces, cuando me tomaba por la cintura, o me rodeaba con los brazos y eso me desconcentraba.

Mi cuerpo respondía con un escalofrío o mi mente se ponía en blanco y lo que me explicaba se me olvidaba.

A veces la mirada se me iba cuando estaba cerca de mí, esto se me estaba yendo de las manos.

No sabía lo que me estaba pasando. Nunca me había pasado algo así, Buck era un amigo.

Y me estaba dando cuenta de que no era lo mismo estar con él, que estar con Harry o Bill.

Sentía como algo que nos unía. Lo cual era completamente absurdo, éramos diferentes en todo aspecto.

Pensé en eso, mientras seguía peleando con la bolsa de boxeo. Bucky ahora estaba sentado en la cama, leyendo un diario o algo así.

Hoy era uno de esos días, donde él no tenía mucho para decir, y eso me ponía nerviosa.

Sus ojos azules, fríos, eran indescifrables cuando esto pasaba y yo siempre me preocupaba por él.

Luego de mirarlo por un largo rato, verlo pasar sus ojos por las páginas, sin dirigirme la palabra, yo hablé.

-¿está todo bien?

El levantó la mirada hacia mí y dejó el diario a un costado.

-Si.- respondió cortante, luego continuó.- Ahora vamos a correr unas vueltas, yo te acompañaré.

Asentí, tratando de parecer inexpresiva. Me saqué la cinta y me reuní con él.

Comenzamos a correr el uno al lado del otro. Me di cuenta que el reducía su velocidad para ir junto a mí y eso me molestó.

Yo quería su aprobación, así que fui subiendo la velocidad hasta que mis piernas gruñían de dolor.

Ahora el muchacho había aprendido a usar el cronometro del móvil y al terminar, lo miró.

-Superaste dos minutos tu mejor tiempo.-

-No está mal, ¿Eh? Parece que podré llegar a Washington antes de que un maleante me ataque.

Él se rio de mi comentario, mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-Estarás bien.

Wow, ¿era eso un elogio?

Algo era.

Cerré mi boca al fin, pues había quedado abierta. Él caminó hasta el otro lado de la habitación y lo miré mientas ponía colchonetas en el suelo.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?- pregunté mientras tomaba agua de una botella descartable.

-Hoy vamos a practicar algo de lucha, mezclado con Systema.

Entrecerré los ojos.

-¿Systema?

-Artes marciales rusas.- dijo rápidamente él, sin mirarme a los ojos.

No quise preguntar nada- por ahora-

Pero sentí que eso le hacía recordar a partes de su pasado.

-¿Ya has entrenado a otros en ''Systema''?

-Si.- respondió otra vez cortante.

Luego, antes de que yo pudiera articular otra palabra, el comenzó a hablar con voz de instructor de manejo.

-En Systema, el cuerpo tiene que estar libre de tensiones. Tu mente debe estar tranquila, libre de ira, irritación, autocompasión y orgullo.

-Okay…

Tomó un objeto largo, de madera, de uno de los estantes de la pared.

-Esto es una rama de árbol, servirá por ahora.- asentí.

-Primer paso del entrenamiento: Siempre presta atención al arma. Es el arma la que te puede herir, el sujeto es solo un cuerpo en movimiento a favor del arma, si tiene una, claro.

Rodé los ojos.

-Claro.

-Por ejemplo, si te ataca por delante, ¿que haces?

Hice como que pensaba seriamente.

-Emmm… No sé, ¿correr…?

El crispó sus labios en desaprobación.

-¿Qué haces si no tienes a dónde correr?

-¿Tratar de sacarle el arma?

El asintió fuertemente hacia mí, esta vez.

-Bien, ¡eso es! Ven…

Me hizo una ademan para que me acercara. Lo hice.

-Toma el palo.- Lo tomé.- ahora haz como que me vienes a atacar.

Al principio dude un poco, pero luego con valor, me acerqué.

Cuando llegué, el esquivó el palo, yendo hacia la misma dirección que el objeto.

-¿Ves?-dijo.- Punto dos: Mover el cuerpo hacia la misma dirección del objeto con movimientos suaves, y rápidos.

Luego sin decir nada se movió rápidamente a un costado.

Sentí su voz, aunque no veía su cara.

-Ahora tu cara y espalda son un objetivo fácil para mi codo.

Y luego me dio un pequeño golpe con el codo en la espalda que me hizo caer al suelo.

Me di la vuelta todavía allí, me puse boca arriba, antes de que el me tratara de sacar el palo que tenía fuertemente sujetado en mi mano, con una patada.

-No te lo daré- le dije desafiante.

Pude ver su sonrisa antes de que con un movimiento grácil se pusiera encima de mí.

Sus piernas quedaron encima de las mías, obstaculizando mis movimientos.

El sol que pasaba por la ventana, daba en su pelo, y le daba destellos dorados.

Sentí el aroma de sus cabellos, que casi tocaban mi frente.

-A que no puedo ¿eh?

Me sacudí con fuerza, pero él tenía todas mis articulaciones presionadas.

Puso una mano abierta en mi bíceps derecho y golpeó certeramente, haciendo que yo jadeara de dolor, mientras explicaba.

-Punto tres: Las articulaciones son un punto fuerte, por eso hay que mantener las del enemigo a raya.

Me sacudí de vuelta, mientras el me miraba seriamente a los ojos.

Muy tarde me di cuenta, de que nuestros cuerpos estaban casi pegados. –muy pero muy cerca- mientras seguía mirando sus ojos.

Yo no me pude mover más, pero su rostro fue bajando hacia el mío, mantenía mis muñecas apretadas a un costado de mi cabeza, en el suelo.

Cuando estaba unos centímetros de besarme, pestañeó, así saliendo de su aturdimiento y se separó rápidamente de mí. Dejándome libre de ataduras y de su calor corporal.

No me hubiera quejado si me besaba, pero ahora sentía que me faltaba algo muy importante.

Cuando él estaba de pie, se dio la vuelta, para ocultar su rostro.

-Lo siento.-Dijo con pena en su voz.- No era mi intención…

Yo tenía frío, ahora que el caminaba lejos de mí.

Me levanté del suelo y me saqué polvo del pantalón.

-Emmm… No pasa nada. -Dije aparentando que no estaba nerviosa y que mi corazón no estaba a mil por hora.

Él se dio la vuelta y asintió.

Pero ahora no podíamos mirarnos a los ojos sin ruborizarnos.

Después sacó un cuchillo de vaya a saber dónde, y practicamos con él.

Me apuntó, y yo me puse rápidamente de costado.

Voy por debajo de su pecho, sin tomar el cuchillo muy fuertemente.

Luego uní mi brazo con el de él.

-Trata desde el principio de usar tu cuerpo para inmovilizar al otro. No te precipites por pegarle o sacarle el arma. Trata de que no te lastime a ti. Y luego podrás usar el arma contra él.

Y cuando su mano estuvo en la mía, me explicó:

-No tomes el arma muy fuerte. Porque tú necesitas ser rápida y escapar del arma, usando tu cuerpo.

De alguna manera yo quedé otra vez en el suelo, con el arma en la mano, pero esta vez boca abajo, y él no me dio tiempo a moverme.

Se sentó suavemente en mi espalda, mientras sus manos las puso en mis brazos.

Sentía cosquillas.

-Puedes usar las rodillas para inmovilizar el brazo del atacante.

Me apretó el bíceps con la rodilla, yo jadeé otra vez de dolor.

-¿Funciona? -Preguntó el burlándose de mí.

Yo como cabeza dura que era, quise aparentar que no dolía.

-No… No funciona.- pero obviamente, era mentira. No solo sentía dolor, sino que no podía mover nada de aquel brazo. Era como si se hubiera quedado dormido.

Me apretó otra vez con la rodilla, solo que esta vez grité de verdad.

-Está bien, está bien… si funciona.- dije resignadamente.

Él se rió.

El me soltó, yo al ver que no esperaba ningún movimiento mío, lo agarré con la guardia baja y con mis piernas, lo di vuelta. Dejándolo a él debajo de mí.

Mi cadera estaba en su estómago.

Trató de soltarse de mis agarres, sin ningún resultado.

Desde que hacia gimnasia casi todos los días y entrenaba con él, yo estaba muy bien físicamente.

Su brazo de metal al tratar de ayudarlo a moverse, hizo un ruido extraño.

-Ahora tú eres mi victima.- dije haciendo un acento ruso muy, muy malo.

Nos reímos los dos.

Luego nos pusimos incómodos, por estar otra vez tan cerca.

Lo solté de los brazos, pero seguí sentada sobre su estómago.

-¿Por qué estás tan callado?- Quise saber, con mi voz tranquila.

Mientras el me miraba desde el suelo.

Sus ojos celestes se encontraron con los míos.

-He estado recordando… cosas nuevas de cuando…

-¿Trabajabas para los malos?- terminé la oración por él.

El sonrió de costado, sensualmente hacia mí, mientras ponía sus dos brazos atrás de su cabeza, como una almohada.

Parecía cómodo a pesar de que yo estaba encima de él.

-Yo no lo diría así.

-Sí, mira tú hacías cosas, pero no porque querías, ellos no tenían el valor para hacerlo y por eso te necesitaban a ti, ¿entiendes?

El pareció un poco confundido.

-Y además, ahora les estas ganando. Estas usando todo tu entrenamiento del soldado de invierno para el bien.- Lo animé con la voz alta.

-¿El bien?

-Claro, piensa que al ayudarme, te estas redimiendo del pasado, tus habilidades creadas para el mal, hacen el bien, ¿lo entiendes?

-Sí, puede ser…- parecía pensativo, luego me miró con cara de enojado- ¿me dejarás levantarme del suelo algún día?

-Ah, no lo sé…

Yo le sonreí, pero antes de levantarme le di un beso en la mejilla.

Su humor mejoró desde allí.

Después seguimos entrenando. Y cuando terminamos los dos estábamos sudados. Yo estaba tirada en el suelo, respirando cansadamente.

Él fue el primero que se levantó del suelo, pero no parecía cansado.

Me tendió una mano para ayudarme a levantar.

-Bueno esto fue todo por hoy, abrígate y ve con tu abuelo.

Cuando se alejó de mí hacia el baño, se sacó la remera por la cabeza. Y luego se puso una toalla en el cuello.

Y al sacarse la remera, vi su cicatriz del brazo, la unión de entre el metal y la piel. Pero rápidamente los ojos se me fueron hacia los abdominales.

'_OH POR DIOS'_\- Gritó una voz en mi mente.

Esto tenía que ser ilegal.

Puedo decir que mi mente literalmente dejo de funcionar.

-Cierra la puerta antes de salir.- Dijo antes de cerrar la puerta del baño detrás de él.

Si, como si eso fuera muy fácil de hacer, cuando además de estar babeando, te duelen todos los músculos del cuerpo.

* * *

Casi, casi, pero no jajajja

¡Si, lo sé, soy muy malita!

Pero ya va a llegar. Nuestra protagonista esta que muere de amor.

¿Y quién no?

Fangirl mode: ON!

[Sebastian Stan smiling] [kanye west voice]"No one man should have all that power!"

Okay, eso mismo es la realidad.

El próximo capítulo es de navidad, y ya estoy en ello!

¿Cómo celebrará la navidad un soldado de invierno?

Ni yo lo tengo claro jaja

Segmento preguntas!

1: ¿Que piensan del nuevo personaje de Marvel que ha aparecido para los Avengers? (si, ya sé que Spider Man está en los Avengers, pero en la MCU recién ahora.)

2: ¿Les gustaría que siguiera Andrew Garfield como Peter Parker o alguien nuevo?

3: Si es así, ¿quién sería el nuevo actor?

4: ¿Con cuál de los Avengers saldrían en San Valentín? (puede ser un villano también) ;)

Besoteeees!


	13. Chapter 13

Hola!

Este capitulo me llevó dos días escribirlo! Me duelen las manos y la espalda, sépanlo. ajajaj bueno, espero que les guste, beso!

LokiDoctorUru: Perdón por dejarte así el anterior capitulo. Pero me pareció muy pronto para el ya besarse con Lucy. Espero que este capítulo salde la cuanta pendiente ;) En respuesta a las preguntas, no sé a quién van a poner. He oído cosas, pero son solo eso, rumores. Yo saldría con Thor. Y de los villanos con Loki, obvio! Besote!

Nastinka: Gracias, la pase re bien, sí. Tuve una cita con Thor en el Bifrost. Y con Thranduil en Mirkwood. Con una cena a la luz de las estrellas, súper romántico. Naa… En realidad miré Thor 1 y me reí cuando dice: 'I need a horse', mientras entra a la veterinaria… Sí, soy así de friki. Pero espero que tú también la hayas pasado bien el 14. Para mí es un día como cualquier otro. Respondiendo a tu pregunta, saldría con Thor o Tony… y de los malitos con Loki… y de los antihéroes con Bucky ;) Saludos!

EloraP y Fan Adicta Fiction: Este capítulo les va a encantar a ustedes! A mí me encantó escribirlo y le leí varias veces, porque es muy genial! Besotes!

* * *

Capítulo 13

Puse play en el reproductor de música del Ipod y comenzó la canción Sparks Fly de Taylor Swift. Caminé hasta el ropero de la pared y abrí la puerta del medio.

Del lado de adentro de aquella puerta, habían múltiples fotos pegadas. Con amigos, o familiares, normales o muy raras.

En una de ellas, Bill y Harry me tenían los dos a upa, mientras estábamos en la playa. Había sido en un verano muy caluroso. Estaba muy soleado. Teníamos arena por todos lados y mi pelo estaba empapado.

Dejé de ver la foto que Amy había sacado y me puse a hacer lo que fui a hacer. En una percha dentro del ropero, había un vestido nuevo.

Era color blanco perla. Sin breteles y con escote redondeado.

De la cintura para abajo era más ancho y tenía dobleces por toda la tela.

Como era diciembre y hacía mucho frío, iba a llevar un tapado negro, muy abrigado.

Mi abuelo, estaba en la habitación de al lado poniéndose una camisa blanca. Tenía ya puesto el pantalón del traje.

Dejé mi vestido en la cama tendido, suavemente cuando sentí los pasos de Rup del otro lado de mi puerta.

Me di la vuelta cuando él ya estaba dentro. Me miró de arriba abajo con los ojos desorbitados.

-¿Todavía no estas pronta? - bueno eso era un obvio 'no'.

Tenía puesto un pantalón piyama gris y un buzo de lana que me llegaba casi hasta las rodillas. Era tan enorme que tenía que remangar las mangas, para poder usar mis manos. Pero a mí me encantaba, era muy abrigado.

-Emmm… No, no estoy.

El abuelo me dio una mirada de desaprobación. Yo me encogí de hombros.

-¿Puedes ayudarme con la corbata?- preguntó el abuelo, mientras me tendía una corbata azul.

-Claro.

Nos quedamos en silencio mientras yo, le hacia los dobleces a la corbata.

El carraspeó cuando yo casi había terminado.

-¿Así que has invitado a un amigo tuyo?

Yo que había estado mirando la corbata con atención, pestañee en sorpresa y luego mis ojos se movieron hacia la cara de mi abuelo.

-Sí, un compañero de la universidad- mentí, esta vez sin mirarlo a los ojos, no me gustaba hacerlo.

¿Qué le iba a decir? ¿La verdad?

Eh, si, es un amigo, pero antes de eso era buscado por muchos crímenes, de hecho creo que lo siguen buscando.

¿No?

Claro que no.

Carraspeó otra vez.

-¿Es tu novio?- dijo con tono nervioso, no le gustaba hablar de estas cosas.

Yo abrí los ojos como platos y terminé de armar la corbata.

Me alejé de él mientras iba a mi cómoda y de una cajita con tul, sacaba un collar de plata con pequeños diamantes.

-No, es solo un amigo.

-Aja.- murmuró el abuelo. Caminé hasta él y acerqué mi mano con el collar, mostrándoselo ante sus ojos.

-¿Crees que esto quedara bien con ese vestido?- le pregunté mientras le señalaba con la otra mano, el vestido que seguía tendido en la cama.

-Sí, creo que si- dijo sin prestar mucha atención. Parecía seguir pensando en el asunto de James.

Y no voy a negarlo, yo también.

No sabía por qué lo había hecho. Era un riesgo si alguien lo reconocía, si alguien se daba cuanta de quien era él.

Les voy a explicar que es lo que sucedió.

Hacía más de 24 horas que había recibido la invitación de mi escuela secundaria, para el baile de navidad.

El baile de navidad se hacía casi todos los años, a no ser que hubiera alerta de tormentas heladas.

Este año no era el caso, aunque hacía un frío de morirse.

Yo no era la única de mis amigos que había sido invitada.

Estaban Amy y Harry, también. Bill siempre iba de acompañante de Amy y Harry a veces llevaba alguna chica.

Y con Amy hacía más de diez horas que habíamos abierto un video chat por Skype.

Y habíamos hablado de muchas cosas, pero la mayoría era sobre el baile. A ella le encantaba ir de fiesta y bailar. A mí me daba igual.

Lo único que me gustaba era que podía llevar vestido en esta época del año.

**Flashback**

Y allí estábamos, mirándonos por una pantalla.

Del lado de Amy, se podía ver que estaba en su dormitorio. Las paredes eran de un rosa crema, que era muy hermoso y atrás de ella se veía la ventana.

Eran las 8 de la mañana y estábamos las dos bostezando de sueño.

Pero teníamos que preparar todo para la noche.

Quedamos en ir a de compras y comprar unos vestidos para el baile.

Luego, me contó que ella otra vez llevaría a Bill, yo no dije nada más que un 'genial'

Y después me pregunto con quien iría yo.

-Con el abuelo Rupert, claro.

Su cara en la pantalla era de absoluta perplejidad.

-No, ya sé que va a tu abuelo, pero ¿quién va a ser tu cita?

-Meh… No, nadie. No lo había pensado así, la verdad.

Ella que había estado sentada, tranquilamente, de pronto saltó de emoción. Parecía una epiléptica.

-¡Ya se! – '¡Oh por Dios, no una idea de cita, no!' Recé yo al cielo. Pero lo que ella tenía en mente, nunca se me hubiera ocurrido.- ¡Invita a James!

Yo abrí los ojos con miedo. Claro que ella no tenía idea, no podía saber, que James, era en realidad Bucky, un múltiple homicida, inocente claro, pero buscado por la policía.

Negué con la cabeza.

-No, no creo, a él no le gustan esas cosas.

Ella puso cara de ángel y me miró por la cámara haciendo un puchero con los labios. Junto sus manos, como si estuviera rezando, siguió largo rato mirándome por la cámara, a veces daba miedo, parecía que a pesar de que era imposible, me miraba a los ojos.

-Porfi, porfi!

Bufé con cansancio.

Resistí por largo rato, pero ella siguió insistiendo.

Me di por vencida y respondí rápido, para que se detuviera.

-Está bien, está bien, detente, ¡te lo pido!

Ella del otro lado de la pantalla, dio un pequeño grito de victoria.

-¡Siii!

Rodé los ojos, ella siempre parecía una niña pequeña.

-Okay, tengo que colgar, el abuelo me está llamando.

Me miró confusa.

-No escuche a tu abuelo…-Entrecerró los ojos- ¡No me mientas Lucy Amelia Pearson!

Rodé los ojos otra vez, y de los parlante salió su voz, pero más amenazante.

-¡Llama a James, y dile lo del baile!

-¿y si me dice que no?- No voy a negarlo, eso también me daba miedo, ¿y si me respondía que no y no volvíamos a vernos?

-Pues no ira, pero por lo menos sabrás que lo intentaste invitar.

Miré al suelo con cara de pena y duda.

-No creo que le guste bailar.

Amy pareció exasperada por mi repentina inseguridad.

-Pues que no baile…

Nos quedamos mirándonos las dos en silencio, unos minutos.

-¿Que estas esperando?- Dijo de pronto Amy con cara de loca. No me gustaba cuando se ponía así, tan ansiosa.

-No pretenderás que lo llame ahora, cuando tú me puedes ver.

-Bueno en realidad no estoy ahí, precisamente…

-Oh! ¡Cállate! Lo llamo luego.

Cuando terminé de decir eso, ella asintió hacia mí y luego miró hacia uno de sus costados, escuché que alguien le hablaba.

-Perdona, Lucy. Pero tengo que irme, ¡Nos vemos luego!

-Oh, bueno ¡Nos hablamos! – Iba a cortar la video llamada, pero de pronto ella apuntó hacia mí con el dedo, a través de la pantalla.

-Llámalo, ¿okay?

Suspiré.

-¡Sí, lo hare!

-Si no lo haces, ¡lo sabré!

-Bueno, ¡Chau!

Puso una sonrisa y se despidió de mí con un movimiento de la mano.

-Chau, Love uuu!

Colgué la llamada.

Admitiré que hice todo lo posible por llenar mi tiempo y así, no llamarlo. Pero al final, vencí mis temores y marqué su número en el móvil.

Con el primer tono, mi corazón saltaba nervioso en mi pecho.

En el segundo tono, comencé a caminar por mi dormitorio como un animal enjaulado y al tercer tono él atendió.

-¿Lucy?- Su voz sonaba preocupada- ¿pasa algo?

-Eh? No, no…-Suspiré, estaba empezando a arrepentirme de mi decisión.- te quería proponer algo…

Hubo silencio del otro lado de la línea, por un largo minuto.

-¿Hola?- Pregunté yo, ¿se habría desmayado?

-Eh si, hola, dime…

-Bueno, en mi antigua secundaria van a hacer un baile de navidad… Y me preguntaba si tu…

-Sí voy- respondió el, antes de dejarme terminar. Me quedé gratamente sorprendida.

-¿En serio?

-Sí, claro.- rio el del otro lado del teléfono.

-¿No te preocupa que alguien se dé cuenta de quién eres?

-¿No tendría que tener 98 años? ¿Me veo como alguien de 98?

'Hell NO' pensé yo, pero no lo dije.

-Eh, no.

-Entonces dime… ¿Que usan de vestir en estos tiempos? ¿Te tengo que ir a recoger a tu casa?

-No, nos encontramos allí. Y es vestimenta formal, ya sabes… Traje con corbata y eso.- me mordí el labio.

El ser rio.

-¿Bueno… a qué hora?

-En la invitación dice a las 10.

-Bien, el 24 estaré allí a eso de las diez.

Junte las cejas, ¿estaría borracho?

-Okay… ¡Nos vemos Buck!

-Hasta la próxima vez.- dijo con voz atractiva y colgó.

**Fin del flashback.**

Y por eso, ahora estaba yo poniéndome un vestido hermoso, que habíamos comprado en una linda tienda, con Amy.

Me lo puse a toda prisa, nerviosamente.

Ya eran las nueve y media, el abuelo ya estaba pronto, esperando que yo terminara.

Siempre había sido yo la última en terminar, así que estaba acostumbrado.

Desde que le dije que no iba a ir sola con él, había estado un poco molesto, pobre abuelo.

Me puse el vestido de una vez por todas. Y luego me senté en la cama para ponerme los tacones altos.

Eran de color blanco, con tiras gruesas intercaladas.

En el pelo me dejé mis ondas salvajes libres, pero me puse una crema de peinar para controlar el frizz.

Me peiné para el costado.

Me comencé a maquillar. Me puse una base clara en la cara, me pinté los labios con un brillo color rojo, con sabor a cereza, delineador negro en los ojos y sombra clara en los ojos.

Mis ojos celestes ahora destacaban más.

Me miré al espejo de cuerpo entero que tenía en un rincón del dormitorio… a ver cómo había quedado, no estaba mal.

-Hermosa- dijo una voz, me di la vuelta con una sonrisa.

-¿Hace cuánto que me estas mirando?

El abuelo entró al cuarto y se sentó en la cama.

-Desde siempre.

-¡Eres un amor!

Sonreí más y fui acercándome hasta que llegué a él y le di un beso en la mejilla. Era el mejor abuelo del mundo.

-Bueno, nos vamos- dijo el con un nudo en la garganta y las mejillas rojas. Tenía un traje azul oscuro con camisa blanca y corbata azul.

Ya fuera del edificio, los dos con grandes abrigos y una bufanda, entramos al auto.

Tenía aire acondicionado y lo prendimos, así dejando de temblar de frío.

Había nieve en la puerta, en las ventanas, en la vereda, en la calle, en todos lados.

Y seguía nevando.

Mi pierna molestaba un poco, pero casi no lo notaba.

Cuando llegamos ya eran las diez y media y había gente por todos lados.

La secundaria tenía más de cien años, era toda de ladrillo rojo con dos columnas grises y gastadas en la entrada.

También había unas escaleras en la entrada.

Estaba tan nerviosa, hacia días que no veía a James. Era extraño. Hacía poco tiempo que nos conocíamos y lo extrañaba montones cuando no estaba cerca de mí.

Extrañaba su humor, su sarcasmo, la manera en que se preocupaba por mí, el color de sus ojos.

Cuando me quise acordar, ya estábamos por subir las escaleras de la entrada. El abuelo me tomó de un brazo y yo con el brazo libre tomé mi vestido para subir la escalera sin tropezar con el vestido y el abrigo.

La puerta era doble de madera, y cuando llegamos a ella adentro pudimos ver que ya había bastante gentío.

En el techo había una gran araña de cristal, muy hermosa y a un lado había una bola de baile.

De los grandes parlantes salía una canción. I'm Blue.

_'Yo listen up here's a story_

_About a little guy that lives in a blue world_

_And all day and all night and everything he sees_

_Is just blue like him inside and outside_

_Blue his house with a blue little window_

_And a blue corvette_

_And everything is blue for him and himself_

_And everybody around_

_'Cause he ain't got nobody to listen to_

_I'm blue da ba dee da ba die...'_

Dios, esa canción era tan vieja…

Las personas que no estaban bailando en el centro del lugar, estaban a un costado. Allí estaba la mesa de comidas y bebidas.

Ya desde la puerta busqué a Bucky por todos lados y también a mis amigos.

El abuelo, que seguía reteniendo mi brazo, señaló hacia la mesa de comidas.

-Allí están los chicos, vamos.

Caminamos a paso rápido hacia ellos.

Amy que tenía el pelo rubio y lacio, vestida con un vestido largo color rosa pálido, corrió hacia mí antes de que yo llegara y me dio un gran abrazo.

Mientras me seguía abrazando, susurro a mi oído.

-¿Lo has visto? – se movió un poco para verme a la cara.

Yo negué con la cabeza, ella sonrió y me guiñó un ojo. Se separó de mí, y luego me saludaron Harry y Bill.

Después ellos siguieron discutiendo sobre en qué año había salido tal o cual canción.

La canción cambio y pasaron a otra.

Esta vez era la de Britney Spears, Criminal.

'He is a hustler, he's no good at all

He is a loser, he's a bum, bum, bum, bum

He lies, he bluffs, he's unreliable

He is a sucker with a gun, gun, gun, gun

I know you told me I should stay away

I know you said he's just a dog astray

He is a bad boy with a tainted heart

And even I know this ain't smart

But mama I'm in love with a criminal

And this type of love isn't rational, it's physical

Mama please don't cry, I will be alright

All reason aside I just can't deny, love the guy'

'Bueno esto es apropiado'. Pensé yo, mientras seguía mirando a mí alrededor, buscando a James.

Todos a nuestro alrededor, bailaban como locos, lo que me dificultaba cada vez más buscar a James.

Pero parecía no estar allí.

Harry luego de terminar la acalorada conversación con Bill, se acercó a mí.

-¿Quieres ponche?- Me preguntó con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué tiene el ponche?- Le pregunté mientras no acercábamos a la mesa y nos reíamos.

Las luces cambiaban de color y lugar una y otro vez, no quería tomar mucho alcohol

-Tiene alguna cosa… Tengo calor y me siento demasiado feliz, creo que tome mucho de esto…

Nos reímos mas esta vez, juntos. Lo miré.

-Entonces sí, necesito un trago.

Me separé de él y fui hacia los demás. A los minutos, llegó Harry, con dos vasos de ponche en la mano, me dio uno. Me lo tomé de una y sin parar.

Amy que estaba a mi lado, me miró asombrada.

-Es por el frío.- le aseguré yo.

Se acercó a mi oído.

-Ya va a aparecer. – me tomó de la mano, fuertemente, asentí con pesar.

Habían pasado varias canciones, y luego cuando pasaron una canción lenta, Bill invitó a Amy a bailar, y se fueron tomados de la mano hacia el centro de la fiesta.

Eso me hizo poner de mal humor.

Harry quiso ayudar y me preguntó si quería bailar, pero con un poco de remordimiento le dije que no quería.

Él no se enojó.

Luego miró al abuelo, el cual estaba sentado en una silla cerca de nosotros.

El viejo Rupert al ver que Harry lo veía, junto las cejas y un poco alerta, contestó.

-Ni lo pienses chico.

Eso me dio risa y pude ver que Harry había quedado atónito.

El abuelo se rio también.

De repente sentí un cambio en el ambiente.

Cambiaron la canción lenta por 'Undecover' de Selena Gómez.

'I look at you, and all I wanna do is just disappear (Oh-uh-uh-uh-oh-uh)

I got a craving for you, baby, can we get out of here (Oh-uh-uh-uh-oh-uh)'

Las parejas iban y venían y justamente dejaron un espacio vacío entre la puerta principal y yo.

Y lo vi.

Había llegado.

De alguna manera parecía más joven y perfecto.

Tenía el pelo más corto y peinado de costado, pero un poco desordenado. Con estilo.

Vestía un traje negro con camisa y corbata blancas.

Estaba muy serio mientras buscaba entre la multitud. Pero puede ver el cambio en sus facciones cuando me vio. Su cara y su postura cambiaron.

Sonrió de costado y camino hacia mí.

No sé cuándo había vuelto, pero Amy me tomó de la mano, esperándolo a él conmigo.

Cuando él llegó a un metro de mí, sacó una mano que había tenido escondida en la espalda y en ella había un ramo de rosas, color rojo.

Hizo una reverencia, mientras me las tendía y yo las tomaba.

-Lucy.- dijo con voz duce, sin despegar sus ojos de los míos.

Yo reí nerviosa.

-James.- maldita voz delatadora.- ¡Gracias por las flores!

-No es nada.

Rápidamente nos juntamos con los demás.

Mi abuelo miró al principio con ojo crítico a James. Tenía los ojos entrecerrados mientras yo trataba de hablar con todos, pues estaba muy nerviosa y no podía parar de hablar.

En toda la habitación ahora sonaba 'Bad Girls' de Mia.

'Live fast, die young

Bad girls do it well

Live fast, die young

Bad girls do it well'

Y con Amy bailamos un poco en nuestros sitios, mientras cantábamos.

Dios, este ritmo era bailable.

Me reía y hablaba nerviosa.

El abuelo miraba a James, James me miraba a mí con sus hermosos ojos, yo por mi parte miraba de uno al otro o si no a mi copa.

La número tres, de ponche.

Había cumplido su cometido, tenía calor antes de que James apareciera, pero ahora tenía las mejillas rojas como un tomate, que vergüenza.

La música cambio a una más lenta. También cambio la cara de James, el había estado en frente a mi desde que llegó, hasta ahora. Las primeras notas de la canción 'Sugar' de Maroon 5 llegaron hasta mis oídos.

James se acercó a mí y tendió su mano enguantada hacia mí.

-¿Me darías el honor de este baile?

-Claro.- respondí, poniendo mi mano sobre la suya, me la agarró con ternura, pero fuertemente.

Nos alejamos del grupo. Me llevó hasta el centro del salón y la letra empezó a salir por los parlantes.

'I'm hurting, baby, I'm broken down

I need your loving, loving

I need it now'

Cuando llegamos dejó su mano en la mía, pero la otra la puso en mi espalda y comenzamos a bailar.

El sabia moverse, sí que sabía.

'When I'm without you

I'm something weak

You got me begging, begging

I'm on my knees'

Mientras dábamos vueltas por la pista de baile, tan cerca el uno del otro, sentí su aroma. Menta y limón.

Cerré mis ojos, mientras seguíamos moviéndonos tranquilamente, sin prisa, sin nervios.

Se sentía tan bien.

Juntos, todo lo demás desaparecía.

Comenzaba el estribillo.

'Sugar

Yes, please

Won't you come and put it down on me?

I'm right here, 'cause I need

Little love and little sympathy

Yeah, you show me good loving

Make it alright

Need a little sweetness in my life

Sugar

Yes, please

Won't you come and put it down on me?'

Luego abrí los ojos y él me estaba mirando muy atentamente, con ternura.

Le sonreí, y él me devolvió la sonrisa.

Con el brazo que tenía en mi espalda, me acercó más a él, y yo me reí fuertemente.

'My broken pieces

You pick them up

Don't leave me hanging, hanging

Come give me some

When I'm without you

I'm so insecure

You are the one thing, one thing

I'm living for'

Nos movimos de un lado a otro y luego me soltó, teniendo todavía una de mis manos en la suya, y después me acercó de golpe.

'And it's killing me when you're away, ooh, baby,

'Cause I really don't care where you are

I just wanna be there where you are'

Nuestras caras estaban tan cerca ahora, sentí su aliento. Miré hacia sus ojos. Sentía la misma urgencia que veía en ellos.

Estar tan juntos ya no era suficiente.

Con una pequeña sonrisa, se fue acercando lentamente hacia mis labios.

Esta vez, los dos estábamos seguros de querer esto.

Estábamos solos. En un salón repleto de gente.

En sus ojos, ahora azules, pude ver nerviosismo, cariño, amor, y un poco de sufrimiento.

'I'm right here,

'cause I need

Little love and little sympathy

Yeah, you show me good loving

Make it alright

Need a little sweetness in my life'

Y nuestros labios, al fin se encontraron.

No sabría decir si la música se detuvo o siguió. En mi cabeza todo era victoria, y satisfacción.

Wow, sus labios eran suaves pero siempre pedían más y más.

Eran fuertes, pero dulces.

Y muy flexibles.

Él tenía una mano en mi cadera y la otra puesta en una de mis mejillas.

Yo había puesto mis manos en su pecho.

Cuando nos separamos, lo hicimos por que no podíamos respirar.

Nos quedamos con las frentes apoyadas, la una con la otra, mientras luchábamos por aire.

-Estás muy hermosa.- dijo con esfuerzo, entre jadeos.

-Tú también.- respondí, con voz débil.

Al fin pude escuchar la música que había en el lugar, pasaban la canción 'Fancy' de Iggy Azalea.

Cuando volvimos a respirar adecuadamente, seguimos bailando y el me daba pequeños besos ocasionales, mientras bailábamos abrazados.

Un momento después, a un costado nuestro, pude ver como Amy bailaba con Bill y que al notar que yo la miraba,- mientras yo estaba apoyada en el pecho de James- Ella me guiñó un ojo, con picardía.

Se rio y yo le sonreí, mientras rodaba los ojos.

Por una vez en la vida, sentí que no me faltaba nada más en este mundo.

Todo olía a Menta y limón.

* * *

¿Que les pareció? En el próximo capitulo tal vez haya una conversación seria entre Lucy y Bucky... No se... Pero por lo menos saben que los dos se gustan.

No se ustedes, pero yo prefiero las 50 sombras invernales de Barnes... ;)

Besooooooo


	14. Chapter 14

Hola!

Bienvenidas otra vez al fanfic donde todos quieren ver besos, y la autora rompe los corazones. (Al menos no soy como J.K Rowling que te mata a algunos personajes muy importantes… pero ese no es un tema que nos importe ahora ;) )

¿Les gustaría que apareciera Steve?

Si, ya sé que Fan Adicta Fiction quiere, pero ¿y las demás?

¿Cómo les gustaría que apareciera?

¿Cómo creen que aparecerá en las películas de Marvel?

¿Cómo reaccionará Bucky?

* * *

kanazuki182: Me alegro de que votes por las 50 sombras invernales de Barnes. El señor Barnes está absolutamente complacido XD Emmm… si, perdón si Maroon 5 no les pareció adecuado, pero fue escuchar esa canción y se me ocurrió la escena del baile. Están re románticos estos capítulos :D besote!

Fan Adicta Fiction: Encantada de que te haya gustado tanto el capítulo! ¿Qué si van a ser novios? ¡Sigue leyendo el capítulo de abajo para averiguarlo! ¿Si Steve va a aparecer?, Oh no sabes lo que te espera! Saludos!

EloraP: Lee el capítulo siguiente que se besan un poco más (bastante más) ;) :O beso!

Nastinka: ¿Por qué las 4 me escribieron cosas como 'Por fin se besaron'? Ya sé que Bucky tiene unos labios muy besables, pero no hay que sacarle el aire de los pulmones al pobre… ¡Yo tampoco lo puedo creer! El abuelo Rup dirá muchas cosas, Amy está loca de nacimiento y yo también estuve maravillada con el capítulo anterior. Este es genial también, espero les guste! Besos a ti también!

* * *

Capítulo 14

Íbamos caminando de la mano. Habíamos salido al patio de atrás de la secundaria. Terminamos cansados de tanto bailar.

Y el ponche me había puesto un poco mareada. Necesitábamos aire limpio y puro.

Teníamos puestos los abrigos y caminábamos por la gruesa capa de nieve.

Se venía el temporal de invierno y los pinos altos a nuestro alrededor se balanceaban con el viento helado.

Los dos estábamos sonriéndonos con timidez.

Tenía una pregunta en mi mente, decidí hacerla.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo de cuando era 1940?- Hacia unos meses nunca se me hubiera ocurrido preguntarle eso a alguien con la juventud que tenía James. Pero ahora conocía el secreto de Bucky, era como tener un viajero en el tiempo. Lo dije con tono gracioso.

El miró al suelo con un destello de sonrisa.

-Si puedes.

Lo miré a los ojos, y dudé.

-¿Has tenido otras novias?- el abrió la boca para contestar, pero yo ya me había arrepentido de esa pregunta inmediatamente la había dicho.-¡Oh, deja! No tienes que contestar… Esto suena tan mal…-

El me detuvo, porque no dejaba de hablar, poniendo un dedo en mis labios. Luego me acercó a él con un abrazo. Me miraba, mientras negaba con la cabeza. Estaba serio.

-No, pero he salido mucho con chicas.- hizo una mueca picara, cuando terminó de decirlo.

Mi reacción fue devolverle una mirada de sospecha. Lo miré con los ojos entrecerrados.

-¿Así que muchas chicas, eh?

Él se rio de mi reacción, tanto que su cabeza se fue para atrás. Pude ver todas sus muelas.

Yo lo miré enojada.

-No te pongas celosa.

Abrí los ojos como platos, haciéndome la inocente.

-¿Yo celosa? Ya quisieras… - me intenté soltar de su abrazo, pero no pude.- Yo también he salido con muchos chicos.

Nos miramos los dos seriamente por unos segundos y luego los dos rompimos a reír.

Nos dimos un beso rápido en los labios.

Cuando nos separamos, estábamos tan cerca que podía ver la gran variedad de colores que tenían sus hermosos ojos. Verde, celeste, azul, gris.

Las lámparas a nuestro alrededor iluminaban nuestros rostros de forma romántica.

Otra vez vi que sus facciones estaban serias.

-¿Qué sucede James?

-¿Estas segura que quieres hacer esto sabiendo lo que he hecho? – no respondió mi pregunta, si no que pregunto otra, y esa pregunta era importante para él. Lo veía en sus ojos, había sufrimiento y esperanza.

Lo tomé de las solapas del traje oscuro, mientras comencé a responderle.

-Sí, estoy segura. – Lo miré a los ojos con toda la seguridad que pude reunir.- Y sé que tú no eres el culpable de…bueno, todo lo malo que ha pasado en tu vida.

Él tomó mis manos, soltándome de su traje y se alejó de mí, mientras miraba para otro lado.

-¿Sabes el numero?

Lo miré extrañada.

-¿El numero?- mi voz salió igual de desconcertada.

Me dio una mirada ansiosa, temerosa.

-Cuantos… he asesinado…

Yo apreté la mandíbula y le pregunté con astucia.

-¿En la guerra o como soldado de invierno?

Su cuerpo tembló cuando pronuncié su alias, quería ir y abrazarlo, pero él tenía que aprender a ser fuerte. Luego el comenzó a caminar, alejándose todavía más de mí. Yo no lo perdí de vista, mientras me rodeé con los brazos, abrazándome. Pues el frío que traía el viento, me daba escalofríos.

-Cuando fui… el soldado de invierno.- contestó al fin, con desesperación.

Decidí ser valiente y preguntarle lo que él quería revelarme.

-Bueno dime.

Él se tomó la cara con las dos manos y luego de unos segundos de locura, pareció volver en sí, y me miró con los ojos desorbitados.

-Tengo recuerdos de todos ellos, más de 50 personas, buenas personas. Cuando recuerdo quien era yo y quien fui… Todo está aquí- se señaló el cráneo con un dedo índice.- Nunca me lo perdonaré.

Me miraba de pie, como un perro abandonado.

Yo mientras se declaraba conmigo, no moví ni un musculo de mi cara. El me había estado mirando atentamente, para captar mi reacción.

-¡PERO TU NO ERES EL SOLDADO DE INVIERNO!- grité yo, dejando salir todo lo que tenía adentro.- Sabes yo también tengo algunos recuerdos horribles, me gustaría no tenerlos, pero eso es lo que nos hace lo que somos.

Me acerqué a él con las manos levantadas, para que él no se asustara o se pusiera nervioso. Cuando lo tuve a un metro, tomé su cara con las dos manos.

El volvió a hablar.

-Pero yo soy…

-No, ¡NO LO ERES!- dije enfatizando cada palabra.

Rápidamente me abrazó, poniendo su cara en mi cuello. Su voz salió ahogada.

-Está bien.

Yo sonreí, aunque él no me podía ver.

-Me alegra que esa cabeza dura, ahora sea fácil de persuadir.

Deshizo el abrazo, pero siguió con sus manos en mi cadera, mientras me miraba a los labios, y luego su mirada subió a mis ojos. Comenzó a hablar.

-Entonces… ¿quieres ser mi novia?

Yo sonreí y me emocioné tanto, que pequeñas lágrimas cristalinas salieron por mis ojos, y luego se congelaron en mis mejillas.

-Sí, si me encantaría.- comencé a saltar en mi lugar, mientras él me tenía en sus brazos.

Nos abrazamos, y luego nos besamos apasionadamente.

Cuando nos separamos el habló de nuevo.

-Gracias por creer en mí.

Lo tome de los hombros, para que me prestara atención, a mí y a mis palabras.

-Esa es mi amistad, de mí hacia ti. Siempre la has tenido.- mi voz tembló, y él me limpio una lagrima de la mejilla con el pulgar.- Y siempre la tendrás.

El me sonrió tiernamente, mientras me miraba de la forma que alguien mira la cosa más hermosa que ha visto en toda su vida.

-No me mires así…

Se hizo el sorprendido.

-Mirarte, ¿cómo?

-¡Oh cállate!

-¿Cuál es el labial que estas usando?

Me reí fuertemente, le di un pequeño golpe en el pecho.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Tiene sabor a cereza, me gusta la cereza…

-A mí también. – Me puse seria de repente, tenía que contarle mi mayor temor.- ¿Te puedo decir algo, un secreto que no le he dicho a nadie? Ni siquiera a mi abuelo…

El había estado sonriendo brillantemente, pero la sonrisa desapareció cuando le pregunte eso.

-Sí, dime.- tomó mis dos manos y las acarició lenta y cariñosamente.

-Te conté que mis padres habían muerto en un accidente de coche, ¿verdad?- él se movió incómodo.

-Ssi, me contaste.

-Mi abuelo me preguntó si recuerdo algo y le dije que no. Pero no es verdad- mi voz tembló y mi cuerpo se sacudió.

-¿Cuál es la verdad? – preguntó Bucky confundido y preocupado.

-Que recuerdo el accidente, todo. Pero no recuerdo nada de antes. Es como un mundo en blanco…

-¿te acuerdas de tus padres?

-No, no mucho, solo el accidente, los sentimientos y esas cosas, pero nada más. ¿Qué hay de malo en mi Buck?- comencé a llorar y oculté mis lágrimas con mis manos.

El pareció más que preocupado, junto sus labios con fuerza, y luego me tomó en un abrazo.

-Ya lo arreglaremos, juntos. Ya verás. – Dijo mientras me consolaba con las dos manos en la espalda.

Cuando me tranquilicé, volvimos los dos a la fiesta, al baile.

Algunas personas ya estaban borrachas, otras seguían bailando y las demás estaban en la mesa de comidas.

Se había acercado unas sillas a la mesa, y charlaban tranquilamente. Ellos eran mis amigos, mi familia.

Llegamos tomados de la mano, y cuando nos acercamos, ellos dejaron súbitamente de hablar.

Todos levantaron su cabeza hacia nosotros. Amy tenía los ojos brillantes de alegría, Bill nos miraba curioso, Harry parecía preocupado y el abuelo no tenía ninguna expresión legible.

Cuando ubicamos unas sillas libres, James me corrió la silla como todo un caballero y me senté mientras nos sonreíamos, cuando él se sentó, me guiñó un ojo atractivamente.

Tomé de la mesa, lo que pude encontrar. Ya se estaba haciendo de día y tenía hambre, necesitaba un buen desayuno.

Me serví frutas, y una tarta de frutillas. Un jugo de naranjas. Comimos todos en silencio.

Prontamente salió el sol, y todos se comenzaron a ir. Había sido una noche muy buena.

Cada uno se fue para su casa y cuando estaba despidiéndome de James, toda mi familia miró hacia otro lado, menos Amy que nos miraba con ternura.

Cuando me despedí de Amy, ella me susurró al oído:

''-¡Al fin!''

Yo le sonreí.

-¡Oh déjalo!

Nos tomamos de las manos y nos comenzamos a reír como dos locas. –suerte que James ya se había ido-

Me dijo adiós con la mano y se fue junto a Bill.

Allí había algo. Me dije a mi misma con sospecha en mis ojos.

Negué con la cabeza. Harry se había sumado a nosotros e iba en la parte de atrás del auto. Ya que no podía ir ahora a su casa. La madre estaba durmiendo, y no quería molestarla.

El abuelo había estado callado todo el tiempo. No quise molestarlo así que no dije ni una palabra.

Harry habló por los tres, de su trabajo. Era con computadoras, redes, internet y no sé qué otras cosas. Trabajaba para una empresa que se llama Cloud, pero a pesar de que me trataba de explicar, yo seguía sin entender.

Era algo de computadoras y alto coeficiente intelectual.

Cuando llegamos a casa, el abuelo me dio un pequeño beso en la frente y luego se fue a acostar.

Harry se sentó en el sillón de comedor color marrón y me miró seriamente.

-Así que… ¿Tu y James tienen una relación?

-Si.- le dije con rapidez. Susurrando para que el abuelo no escuchara nada.

-No tienes por que bajar la voz, él ya se dio cuenta. Es obvio.

Junté las cejas, desorientada.

-¿Entonces para que lo preguntas?

-Para estar seguro.- luego miró al piso- ¿sabes en lo que te estas metiendo?

Lo miré con frialdad.

-Mejor que tú.

-Más te vale… Si es así no tengo nada más que decirte.- sonrió con cariño hacia mi.- Sabes que nos preocupamos, porque nos importas.

Yo le devolví la pequeña sonrisa y asentí con la mirada.

Carraspeó fuertemente.

-Ahora déjame dormir de una vez en este sillón. Perdón si te molesto con unas frazadas o algo para abrigarme.- luego se habló como para sí mismo- porque no puedo ir a mi casa y molestar el sueño de mi aburrida madre.

-No pasa nada.- me fui a buscar abrigo y lo tapé mientras él se daba vuelta en el sofá y se quedaba dormido rápidamente.

Sonreí a mi querido amigo y luego fui hasta mi cuarto arrastrando las piernas cansadas.

Después me tiré en la cama, como si fuera una bolsa de papas, tapándome rápidamente y cayendo dormida al instante.

Narrador Pov.

Habían pasado ya tres semanas y Lucy estaba durmiendo en su cama cómodamente.

Su pelo parecía un nido de pájaros, y vaya la casualidad que en su sueño, en ese preciso momento, volaba por la ciudad.

En sus labios había una sonrisa de felicidad.

Su cabeza estaba apoyada en el pecho de James, el cual miraba hacia ella con ternura. Pero los ojos de James rápidamente fueron hacia el reloj de la pared y prontamente dejó de ser una almohada para Lucy, para tirarse al suelo a hacer lagartijas matinales.

Fin Narrador Pov.

Lucy Pov.

Sentí que algo desaparecía debajo de mi cara y me destapaba un poco. Gruñí mientras me volvía a tapar- esta vez hasta la frente-, con las colchas.

Sentí también, un ruido sordo que vino del suelo.

Maldije interiormente el día que me decidí a tener un novio tan molesto.

Me arrastré hasta el borde del colchón y desde allí lo miré, por una rendija que dejé entre las sabanas.

Estaba de musculosa blanca haciendo lagartijas, una y otra vez. El necesitaba hacer ejercicio para mantener el suero fluyendo por sus músculos, ahora que no lo ponían en sueño criogénico.

Lo más raro, siempre me había parecido, que él nunca parecía cansarse de hacer ejercicio. Nunca lo hacía.

Rodé los ojos. Siempre había sido igual, él y yo haciendo ejercicios juntos, yo me cansaba, él estaba como nuevo.

-James, es jueves…vuelve a la cama- dije con voz de dormida. El miró hacia mí, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

-Buenos días, dormilona.

Yo sonreí, mientras bostezaba largamente.

-Dime que después de hacer eso, volverás a la cama a abrazarme, tengo frio.

Asintió mientras seguía haciendo ejercicio.

-Déjame hacer unas veinte más y volveré.- lo miré por un rato y el volvió a hablar.

-¿Te sigue doliendo la pierna?

Yo me puse roja como un tomate, y le respondí tímidamente.

-No, no me duele, gracias… Gracias por el masaje.

Él se rio y me miró sensualmente.

-Cuando gustes otra vez.- Yo abrí la boca y luego me tapé la cara con la almohada. Mis cachetes estaban calientes y gemí nerviosamente.

-Oh espero que Rupert no haya escuchado nada- dije con la voz ahogada.

-Sí, perdón por eso.

Alejé mi almohada y lo miré con atención y seriedad.

-¿Te das cuenta la conversación que nos va a dar si se entera de que estas aquí?

-No creo que sea tan malo- respondió mientras se levantaba del suelo de un salto y luego rápidamente se subió a la cama, enredando sus piernas con las mías. Puso sus grandes brazos a cada costado de mi cara. Me dio un beso en la nariz, mientras yo reía.

-¿Donde esta ese rubor que adoro?

-Un beso en la nariz no es suficiente.

-Oh, ¿en serio?

Me comenzó a hacer cosquillas y yo trate de reírme lo menos posible. Sin hacer mucho ruido. Para callarme él me comenzó a dar besos, primero en los labios y luego en el cuello.

Cerré mis ojos, mientras mi cuerpo y el suyo comenzaban a temblar con anticipación.

Pero lo detuve antes de que siguiera por ese camino.

-¡Oh, espera grandulón, no ahora! Voy a buscar el desayuno.-

El me dio un beso de despedida y se movió de encima de mí, al costado, dejándome libre para que saliera de la cama.

Me comencé a poner el pantalón piyama que había quedado en el suelo mientras él me miraba desde la cama, con sus manos unidas atrás del cuello. Parecía muy cómodo y complacido. Tenía una sonrisa de costado y me miraba con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Todo eso es mío.- Dijo el, así que a eso se debía su complacencia. Yo me reí con gusto.

-Y todo tú,- le señalé el cuerpo- eres mío.

-Con mucho gusto, señorita Pearse.

-¿En serio Señor Barnes? Le guiñé con humor y me dirigí a la puerta, cerrándola a mi espalda.

Cuando llegué a la cocina, el abuelo, obviamente, ya estaba allí comiendo el desayuno.

Se tapaba la cara con el diario del día. Nada había cambiado.

Lo único diferente, era que ahora había tres desayunos en la mesa.

Yo agrandé los ojos, de puro miedo.

Cuando me sintió entrar, el abuelo bajó el diario. En su rostro había una pequeña sonrisa, que no llegaba a sus ojos.

-Buen día- dije yo, disimulando mi estado de ánimo actual con una sonrisa.

-Sí, buen día.- tragué fuertemente y abrí los ojos con gran nerviosismo.

Comencé a tartamudear como una idiota y me ruboricé. Nunca me había pasado esto en frente de mi abuelo.

El me detuvo con la mano y hablo él.

-No te preocupes, aquí tienes los desayunos, vuelve a tu dormitorio.- yo sonreí con cariño y me tranquilicé al fin-Pero luego tenemos que hablar.- mi sonrisa desapareció.

-¿Hablar? Hablemos ahora- Me senté en mi silla de siempre y esperé a que el hablara.

El dejó su vaso de jugo de naranjas que había estado tomando y luego me miró, cruzando los brazos en el pecho. Comenzaba el interrogatorio.

-Muy bien. Esto que tienen ustedes, ¿es serio? El chico no está jugando contigo ¿no?

Yo negué con la cabeza y con las manos.

-No, claro que no, él me quiere y yo le quiero.

-Parece un muchacho responsable.- dijo mientras se tocaba el mentón con la mano. Parecía hablar consigo mismo. De repente volvió a la realidad y me preguntó sin anestesia.

-¿Os estáis cuidando?

¡OH POR DIOS! Realmente estábamos teniendo LA CONVERSACION, este TIPO de conversación.

-Si.- le dije nerviosa, pero con seguridad.

Tomo un bizcocho de un platito al costado y comenzó a comerlo. Volvió a la normalidad. El modo policía pareció desactivado.

-Muy bien, pero quiero que se me avise al menos, cuando el venga a dormir aquí.

Asentí rápidamente, con gran rubor en mis mejillas. Tomé el café y un plato con bizcochos al dormitorio. Iba de camino a la puerta de la cocina, cuando el abuelo volvió a hablar.

-¿Sabes que yo siempre estaré aquí para ti?... Lo sabes ¿no?

Yo me di la vuelta con una sonrisa para darle tranquilidad.

-Y yo siempre para ti, porque tú eres más importante para mí, que miles de novios.- Le sonreí con cariño y el a mí.

Se puso serio otra vez y dijo,

-Más tarde quiero hablar con él.

Mis nervios volvieron, me iba a quedar pelada con mis cambios de humor.

-Está bien.- respondí tajantemente.

Cuando volví a mi dormitorio, James ya estaba vestido y sentado en la cama. La cual seguía siendo un desastre de revoltijos de sabanas y colchas.

-Buenos días, otra vez.- dije yo mientras volvía a cerrar la puerta.

-Muy buenos días.- dijo el con voz melosa, mientras yo me sentaba en su regazo.

Le di una taza de humeante café y el platito de bizcochos. Lo que hizo que soltara sus manos de mis caderas.

-Este café está buenísimo- murmuró, después de tomar un poco del suyo.

Yo asentí, mientras comía mi bizcocho, deshaciéndolo con las manos.

Cuando terminamos, yo fui al baño, a lavarme los dientes y el colgó el bolso de boxeo de una cadena que pendía del techo.

Comenzó a golpearla con fuerza. Se había puesto un jumper gris oscuro. Yo ya me había acostumbrado a los sonidos y frialdad de su brazo.

De hecho, me gustaba.

Era parte de él y amaba eso.

A él le molestaba un poco que a mí me gustara su brazo.

'-¿Sexy?- Me había preguntado desconcertado- ¿Mi brazo te parece sexy?' Y yo le había respondido que sí, que 'con la estrella y todo eso'.

La voz de James se coló por mis recuerdos.

-¿Vas a dejar de mirarme y venir a hacer algo de ejercicio?

-Oh, sí claro- respondí, levantándome rápidamente de mi cama.

Él se sacó las cinas de las manos y yo me puse unas nuevas.

El me dio un beso en los labios y luego caminó despacio hacia el ropero donde de ahí sacaba una toalla limpia.

Comencé a golpear la bolsa de boxeo, con fuerza y rapidez, estaba como toda una atleta. Decidí decirle ahora lo de él abuelo.

-Rupert quiere hablar luego contigo.

Seguí golpeando la bolsa, mientras James seguía allí de pie como congelado, de camino al baño.

* * *

No me gustaría estar en los zapatos de Bucky en este momento.

¿Qué le dirá el abuelo Rup a James?

¿Les gustó el capítulo?

Nos vemos en el próximo!


	15. Chapter 15

**Hola! **Buenos días, espero que les guste este nuevo capítulo!

Y no se me pongan ansiosas, lo mejor está por llegar!

**EloraP:** Para ver que dice el abuelo de Bucky, lee este capítulo. Tal vez ellos siguen ocultando cosas, es muy extraño de explicarle a alguien la historia de Steve y Bucky. Ya sé cómo se reunirán Steve y James! ¡OH POR DIOS! Beso!

**Fan Adicta Fiction:** Bueno, en este capítulo la relación sigue avanzando, no puedo traer a Steve por ahora! Pero falta menos Ya sé cómo y cuándo volverá en el fanfic, así que ustedes tranquilas.

Con respecto a cómo pasaron a la relación más física… No quise poner ninguna escena sexual ni nada por el estilo. Para que personas de todas las edades puedan leer el fanfic. Aunque sé que en estas semanas no han podido sacarse las manos de encima y que ellos son muy felices. Los dos se quieren de verdad y para Bucky esto es algo completamente nuevo. La pregunta es: ¿Soportará el miedo? Todavía es muy inestable. Veremos que sucede, y cuando aparezca Steve, todo será mayor. Eeeen fin. Mucha imaginación jajaj

**Nastinka:** ¿A qué te refieres con 'conversación más seria'? El abuelo Rupert es muy directo. No se anda por las ramas y eso era lo que quería saber sobre la relación. Aunque le cueste, porque es su nieta y para el sigue siendo una pequeña. Qué bueno que te gustó la parte romántica de los novios. A mí también me gustó. Voy a tener en cuenta tu idea, gracias. Pero ¿La relación entre Steve y Bucky será importante y conseguirá cambiar la relación de Lucy y Bucky? Ya sé cómo hacer la escena del encuentro. Y sé que también aparecerán otros Avengers. Oh esto se va a poner más genial todavía, no puedo esperar a escribir los capítulos que faltan. ¡Saludos!

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Capítulo 15

Caminamos en silencio por el pasillo de camino a la cocina. Ya estábamos presentables. Había podido dominar mi cabello. Me hice una trenza y ahora no parecía tener un nido en la cabeza. Desde que salimos de la habitación estábamos tomados de la mano.

James parecía tranquilo, pero yo temblaba. Claro que yo conocía a mi familia, el no. Era como si fuera al juicio final.

Por un asesinato.

Tal vez era porque conocía al abuelo mejor que lo hacía James, o era porque yo sabía que Rup había sido policía, sabia como investigar, como hostigar y sonsacar el más profundo secreto a una persona.

Hasta que se enterara de la verdad.

La verdad.

Suerte que los dos éramos buenos mintiendo, u ocultando cosas, para ser más precisos.

Además estaba el hecho de que nunca nos creería.

Cuando llegamos a la puerta de la cocina, nos dimos cuenta, con perplejidad, que estaba vacía, allí no estaba el abuelo.

Con James nos miramos, el entrecerró los ojos, pero yo ya había comenzado a guiarnos hacia el comedor, caminando lo más tranquila posible.

Era bastante obvio que Rupert quería todo un escenario. Una mesa, un lugar grande y cómodo, para como él decía 'obtener la verdad'… lo iba a interrogar a toda regla.

Llegamos al fin, y el abuelo estaba sentado, esperando en la mesa, claro.

Estaba apoyado hacia atrás en el respaldo de la silla., tenía sus brazos cruzados en el pecho y es su cara solo se podía ver que no iba a ser amable, CON NADIE.

Cuando nos vio allí de pie, me miró directamente a mí.

-Ya te puedes ir, Lucy.- Aunque su tono sugería que no discutiera, lo hice.

'que Dios me ayude' pensé yo con terror.

-No me iré, voy a acompañar a mi novio…- el abuelo se levantó un poco de sus silla para interrumpirme, pero yo seguí hablando como si nada.-Haz de cuenta que soy su abogada.

Yo no tenía nada de abogada, y el abuelo bufó. Luego se volvió a sentar, con los labios apretados, y aunque pareció costarle aceptarme allí, luego de unos momentos de silencio, señaló dos sillas de frente a él.

Con James no perdimos el tiempo y nos sentamos. Estábamos cara a cara con Rupert.

Pero Rup, luego de eso dejó de prestarme toda atención. Y fue directamente al premio grande.

Tenía unos papeles escritos en su lado de la mesa, y parecía mirarlos con curiosidad. Como siempre, su aura daba la idea de poder, de control.

Cuando pareció terminar de leer algo, -muy importante al parecer- comenzaron las preguntas.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre completo?- preguntó directamente a James.

El soldado, me miró de reojo, sin poderse creer lo que acababa de escuchar.

-James Buchanan Barnes.- respondió con voz segura, sin temblar y sin tartamudear. La voz de Bucky llenó el lugar, y el abuelo asintió con la misma frialdad y pareció subrayar o tachar algo de sus papeles.

-¿Dónde naciste?

-Brooklyn.

-¿Cuántos años tienes?

-29.- dijo James, pero yo sabía que eso era una absoluta mentira, yo no me moví, ni di ningún indicio que mi abuelo pudiera leer como prueba de algo. La voz de Buck no tembló en ningún momento, lo estaba haciendo bien. Sus ojos no dejaron los de mi abuelo.

Rupert miraba concentrado su carpeta de papeles mientras dijo:

-¿Sabes que Lucy tiene 21, verdad?

Al ver que él hablaba de mí como si yo no estuviera aquí, lo miré con rencor y consternación.

-Sí, claro que lo sé.

Yo negué con la cabeza al escuchar este 'interrogatorio', pero el abuelo aceptó con un movimiento de la cabeza lo que había dicho James.

-¿Qué quieres de mi nieta?- Wow, eso sí era fuerte y muy directo, quedé mirando a mi abuelo con la boca abierta.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo yo, James respondió sin parecer preocupado.

-Nada.- Y en eso se volteó, -por primera vez desde que había empezado todo esto- y me miró a la cara.

Me miró a los ojos y soltó algo más grande que una bomba atómica, que miles de esas bombas atómicas.

-Yo solo sé que yo la amo.-Era la primera vez que se lo escuchaba decir, y si antes había tenido la boca abierta, ahora la tenía que tocaba el piso con la mandíbula. Agregó.-Y eso nadie me lo puede sacar de la mente.

Mientras James me seguía mirando yo juraría que perfectamente podría llegar volando una mosca y entrar a mi boca, por que seguía abierta de par en par.

Pero no pasaría, hacia tanto frío afuera que ningún insecto volador segía con vida.

Cerré por fin la boca cuando el abuelo carraspeó, sacándonos a James y a mí de un trance. Y ellos dos volvieron al interrogatorio.

El abuelo intentó no parecer sorprendido por lo que había dicho James, y luego prosiguió como nada.

-¿Tienes familia?- 'esto ya fue suficiente' pensé yo. Esto ya era la vida privada de James que no tenía nada que ver conmigo y menos con él. No quería hacer recordar viejos sufrimientos a mi James. Así que quise levantarme del asiento, pero pronto me di cuenta que James me tomaba del brazo, para que no lo hiciera.

-Tenia.

El abuelo entrecerró los ojos, y siguió escarbando la herida.

-¿O sea que toda tu familia murió?- James asintió, al menos eso era verdad.- ¿Por qué?

Ahora sí, ni el brazo robótico de James me pudo detener. Estaba muy enojada, y nadie pudo parar que yo usara mi voz.

Me levanté del asiento y apuntando con el dedo al abuelo, exclamé con ira.

-Abuelo, no creo que James tenga que responder eso. –El abuelo me respondió con una mirada enojada.

-Siéntate, Lucy Amelia Pearson, no estoy hablando contigo. Siéntate ahora mismo.

Quedé unos momentos de pie, mirándolo con ira, había demasiado silencio y luego me volví a sentar. James retomó donde lo habíamos dejado.

-Se murieron cuando yo era pequeño. En un asalto mi padre quiso hacerse el valiente y el ladrón le disparó a él y a mi mamá. – Yo lo miré todo el tiempo con mucha atención, de eso no habíamos hablado. No sabía si decía la verdad o no, pero pude ver que en sus ojos había pérdida y cariño.

El abuelo también lo había estado mirando, y también había apuntado cosas en su carpeta, yo tenía ganas de quemar todos esos archivos que él tenia.

Cuando volvió a hablar, el abuelo lo hizo más tranquilamente. Y no tan frío.

-Harry y yo hemos hablado sobre ustedes. Y aunque no dijo nada negativo, no pudo ocultar que escondía algo.- Oh Dios, esto no era bueno. Harry era pésimo mintiendo. El abuelo se detuvo para mirarnos un segundo a cada uno. Yo quedé tan quieta como una estatua.- Ustedes saben algo que yo no, así que si me han mentido, este es el momento perfecto para decir la verdad.

Esta vez hablé yo.

-Si hay algo.

-Oh, ¿enserio? –murmuró el abuelo, con cara de satisfacción, odiaba esa cara, él pensaba que se estaba saliendo con la suya.

-¿Recuerdas el día que les dije que me había atropellado un auto?

El abuelo entrecerró los ojos mientras me miraba, y James miró hacia otro lado.

-sí, lo recuerdo. ¿Cuál es el problema?

-Pues que mentí

Rup miró de uno al otro con curiosidad.

-¿En qué sentido?

Yo ya estaba determinada a decirle la verdad. Bueno, por lo menos una parte.

-En que no tuve un accidente. Si no un intento de violación y James me salvó.

Rupert inmediatamente saltó del asiento. El cual cayó al suelo de un golpe.

-¿Qué, qué?- Gritó con furia- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?- Sin dejarme explicarle mejor y responderle las preguntas, siguió- ¿Te hicieron algo? – Caminó hacia mí y tomó mi cara entre sus manos.

Yo le acaricié las manos con ternura, para que dejara de estar asustado.

-Estoy bien, me asusté claro, pero apareció James y el me rescató de los tres tipos.

El abuelo movió sus manos a mis hombros. Y pareció extrañado.

-Pero… ¿No te pudiste defender tú? Con todo lo que te he enseñado…

La voz de James llegó desde un costado.

-Créeme que a uno le salió al menos un litro de sangre por la nariz, gracias a un golpe de parte de Lucy.

El abuelo miró a James, mientras él contaba cómo había sido ese momento en nuestra vida, y el asentía a todo.

-¿y los demás?- me miró a mí a los ojos.

-Todos están muertos- El casi anciano, abrió los ojos espantado. Asombrado.- James los mató.

Luego el asintió con pena.

-Menos escoria en el mundo- miró hacia James, y ya no era tan frío, hasta podría decir que le estaba empezando a gustar.- Bien hecho muchacho.

-Espera abuelo… También hay algo más que tienes que saber…

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó más allá de todo asombro, arrogando el ceño.

-Que James es el de las noticias.

El abuelo y yo bajamos la vista hacia James, que seguía sentado en su silla.

-Si, al parecer yo soy el vengador de Toronto.- el tono de su voz dejaba ver que él no se lo tomaba en serio, yo sabía que para el -'él no era un héroe, ni nada parecido'- y el abuelo pareció darse cuenta de eso también.

-Siéntate querida.

Cada uno se volvió a sentar y hubo un silencio absoluto por unos segundos.

El abuelo luego le preguntó a James porque hacia lo que hacía y James respondió que por qué era lo que estaba bien. Eso pareció ser una buena respuesta para el viejo Rupert.

Al finalizar, el abuelo concluyó.

-Bueno muchachos, acepto esta relación, aunque sé que Lucy no la necesita. Pero no voy a negar que el señor Barnes me parece algo extraño…- yo levanté una de mis cejas, el sexto sentido de mi abuelo seguía fuerte y sano. Siguió con su discurso.

-Y también tengo que decir que si tu muchacho- se detuvo para mirar directamente a James.- le haces algo a mi nieta, será lo último que hagas.

No sé si fue por el tono, o porque sabía que le decía la verdad, pero a pesar de ser un viejo, me dio miedo. James no se rio ni nada, sino que asintió seriamente.

-No voy a dejar que nadie ni nada lastime a Lucy señor. Antes me mataría, que hacerle daño.

Yo sonreí con ternura hacia mi novio. El abuelo dio por terminado el interrogatorio y James y yo volvimos al dormitorio.

Nos sentamos muy cerca en la cama, con las manos tomadas. El tenía mi mano en las suyas y la acariciaba.

Tenía algo en mi cabeza que necesitaba preguntarle.

-¿Sabes que hoy fue la primera vez que dijiste que me amabas?- mi voz salió en un susurro.

El chico se rio un poco y al principio miró al suelo asintiendo suevamente.

-¿Es verdad?

James cuando pregunté eso, levantó la mirada rápidamente, hacia mí, y me miró con las cejas juntas.

-Claro que es verdad… Aunque me da miedo… Mucho miedo.

Lo abracé y comencé a pasar mis manos suavemente por su espalda, para consolarlo.

-No tengas miedo, estamos en esto juntos.

-Lo sé, no sabes cuánto te he necesitado.

Sentía los latidos rápidos de su corazón, pero él me deshizo de su abrazo, pasando sus manos a mi cara y luego me comenzó a besar. Al principio era un beso tierno pero luego se comenzó a profundizar. Dejamos de besarnos para poder respirar otra vez.

-Te amo.- Le dije, con la poca voz que me quedaba, y era la primera vez que se lo decía a alguien.

-Yo también te amo.

Lo abracé de vuelta, y pregunté la segunda cosa que quería saber.

-¿Cómo murieron tus padres?

-Lo que le dije a tu abuelo es la verdad.

-Oh, lo siento-

-No pasa nada. Tú no tienes la culpa. –Dijo mientras acariciaba mi cabello ondulado con cariño.- Los tuyos murieron en un accidente, ¿verdad?

-Sí, recuerdo cada segundo del accidente.- levanté mi cabeza para poder mirarlo a los ojos, y los dos nos miramos con pena.

-Somos unos raros.

Los dos nos reímos un poco.

-Tal vez por eso estamos juntos.

Antes de que el pudiera responder algo, mi móvil, -que seguía por algún lado del dormitorio-, comenzó a sonar. Me separé de James con reticencia, y me agaché en el suelo, para poder ver por debajo de la cama.

Miré con los ojos entrecerrados. Afuera estaba nublado y entraba poca luz por la ventana, pero lo vi.

El maldito móvil vibraba justo en medio del suelo, debajo de la cama.

-Voy a tener que meterme debajo de la cama para tomar mi móvil.

James me miraba con atención.

-¿No quieres ayuda?- Sentí su mirada en mí, mientras yo me tiraba al suelo del todo.

-No, está bien.

Comencé a arrastrarme por el suelo, como uno de esos ejercicios del ejército. Cuando llegué a el móvil un mechón de pelo me hizo cosquillas en el cuello, haciendo que levantara mi cabeza, tanto, que me di un golpe con la parrilla de la cama.

Di un grito de dolor, sentí que algo mojado y cálido bajaba de mi cuero cabelludo. Maldije a quien fuera que me estaba llamando. También sentí que James se movía con la velocidad de un rayo y comenzó a tratar de ayudarme a salir, mientras me preguntaba fervientemente.

-¿qué sucedió? ¿Está todo bien?

Vi que su brazo de metal comenzó a levantar la cama. El móvil que estaba todavía en mi mano, dejó de sonar. Yo me arrastré lejos de la cama.

James al ver que ya estaba fuera de la sombra de la cama, dejó caerla a su lugar y luego me acerco a él.

Con su mano buena, alejó el pelo de mi cara. El cual estaba todo pegajoso y de color escarlata. Encontró la herida, la tocó y yo sisee.

-No es profunda, solo sale mucha sangre. Pero parará. Vamos, ven te curare.- Me sentó en la cama, y luego fue directo al baño. Trajo en sus brazos, la caja de primeros auxilios. Cuando me fue curando, su tacto fue tranquilizante. Me limpió mejor, para ver la herida.

-¿Cómo se ve?- en su cara había una mueca despreocupada.

-Mejor de lo que parecía.- Tomó un algodón y le puso algún líquido incoloro. Era alcohol. Cundo me lo apretó en la herida, jadee de dolor. Ardía como la mierda.

Él puso una sonrisa.

-Ya está, ahora te voy a poner una banda para que se cure más rápido y no siga saliendo sangre.

Me comenzó a poner la curita y yo por fin pude ver quién era el que me había llamado. Era Amy. Rodé los ojos, la iba a matar. James volvió a hablar.

-¿Cómo te sientes?

Evalué mis sentidos, me encogí los hombros.

-Normal.

-¿Te duele la cabeza? ¿Sientes mareos?

-No nada de eso.- me puso unos dedos frente a los ojos.

-¿Cuantos dedos ves?

-Dos.- dije con seguridad.

-Sí, estas bien. Podrías haber sufrido una contusión.

Suspiré.

-Estoy bien. Era Amy- mencioné, mientras señalaba mi móvil.

El asintió.

-¿Y quieres hablar con ella?

-Aja.

-Bueno te dejo habar tranquila, mientras voy a baño.- los dos nos sonreímos, y luego el me dio un beso, antes de ir al baño.

Marqué el número de mi amiga, y puse el teléfono en mi oído. Dos tonos y Amy respondió.

-Hola Lucy, ¿todo bien?

-Hola Amy, tu llamado casi hace que pierda la cabeza.

Ella se rio del otro lado de la línea.

-¿Yo? James te hace perder la cabeza.- dijo con intención.

-Emmm… Si claro. Ja ja. ¿Por qué me llamaste?

-Oh sí, eso. ¿Qué te parece si los chicos y yo vamos ahora a tu casa y tenemos una pequeña fiesta?

-Bueno, le preguntaré al abuelo, pero seguramente no tendrá problema. ¡Tengo mucho que contarte!

-Yo también- dijo ella, sonaba muy exaltada.- bueno en unos momentos estamos ahí, ve haciendo las palomitas. Llevo películas.

-Bien, pero ninguna de El Hobbit, ni de Harry Potter. Por favor.

Ella bufó por el teléfono.

-Oh, está bien.- y luego colgó.

* * *

Ahora quiero hablar sobre las Gemas del infinito en el MCU.

Ya se habrán dado cuenta que es muy diferente a las gemas de los cómics. Y que ademas son las ''PIEDRAS DEL INFINITO'' un cambio que ademas de innecesario, me parece muy malo.

¿Cuales son?

Sabemos que son seis.

Poder, espacio, mente, alma, realidad y tiempo.

El Aether para mi es la de la realidad, por que al estar en contacto con energía, (la de Jane) Pudo hacer que la realidad del universo cambiara sin limites. No es la de poder, pues solo destruía cosas para poderse defender.

Cetro de Loki: esa es una de las gemas, seguro. La de la mente o la del alma, todavía no se ha verificado. Para mi es la de la mente. Pues Natasha golpeó a ojo de halcón en la cabeza y volvió a ser el de antes. Aunque no dudo que tal vez afecte el alma, pues hacían cosas por si mismos también.

El Orbe: Esta es la gema de poder. Ya vimos en GOTG lo que podía hacerle a una persona que no tuviera en si el poder necesario para usarla. Leí por ahí que decían que podía ser la del tiempo también, por que Star Lord tuvo como una visión de su madre antes de que muriera. Yo que se. jajaj Para mi es la de poder. Aunque es violeta y tendría que ser roja. pffff.

Teserato: ¿Gema del espacio? Loki la usa para ir y volver en el universo. Pero en capi américa uno Red Skull la usa para hacer armas y Shield también. Supongo que todas tienen el poder para matar cosas jaja

Y todavía nos faltan ver algunas. Para mi que en Doctor Strange va a aparecer alguna. Sería tan genial.

¿que piensan?

Nos vemos en la próxima!

Beso!


	16. Chapter 16

**Fan Adicta Fiction:** Cuando me refería a que iban a aparecer algunos Avengers, quise decir en cualquier momento del fanfic, no solo cuando Steve apareciera. Espero que te guste este capítulo, la otra parte vendrá mañana o pasado. Beso!

**EloraP:** Bucky quiere de verdad a Lucy y quiere hacer las cosas bien, y ser honesto es parte de ese plan. Aunque a veces tenga algunos secretos, claro jajaj Emmm… Espero que también a ti te guste este capítulo. Saludos!

P.D: Yo también se gracias a GOTG sobre las gemas/piedras del infinito.

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Capítulo 16

Las semanas pasaron y ya había empezado febrero. Ya no hacia tanto frío, pero igual estaba presente, al igual que la nieve. La temperatura máxima era -7 en la tarde. O eso decían en el informativo de la mañana.

Antes de comenzara vestirme para el trabajo, puse el Ipod en los parlantes y dejé que la música llenara la habitación, mientras me comenzaba a vestir.

Me puse una polera color azul y un pantalón abrigado. las botas rojas no faltaron. Miré hacia la ventana y vi que el cielo azul oscuro estaba despejado y sumando que mi pierna no dolía, supuse que hoy iba a ser un día soleado de invierno.

La noche anterior había dormido sola, pues al saber que me levantaba muy temprano en mucho tiempo, James se había ido a dormir a su apartamento. Pues quería que yo descansara bien.

Las vacaciones terminaban hoy. En el trabajo me habían dado una semana más de vacaciones, luego de la tormenta de invierno. Y hoy volvía a trabajar.

Por un lado estaba feliz, porque a mí me gustaba trabajar y ver a mis amigos allí, pero por otro lado, el término de la tormenta y el comienzo de la vida normal, me alejaba de James, mi novio.

Hacía casi un mes y medio que estábamos juntos y todavía no lo podía creer.

Mis amigos lo estaban aceptando al fin, el ya no era tan extraño y parecía estar mas social. A veces hacíamos maratón de películas en alguna de nuestras casas o salíamos a tomar alguna cosa todos juntos. Me había dado cuenta que a James le gustaba un poco la bebida, pero el sabia sus limites, ademas de que el suero no lo dejaba emborracharse.

El abuelo ya lo aceptaba e incluso contaba con su compañía cuando yo no estaba, a veces los agarraba hablando de alguna cosa sin importancia, pero era un gran avance.

No hubo más preguntas, ni interrogatorios extraños a ninguno de los dos por parte de ningún miembro de nuestro círculo, y eso nos tranquilizaba.

Lo que si me preocupaba eran los recuerdos que empezaba a recuperar James, cada día, él recordaba algo nuevo de su antigua vida, de sus dos antiguas vidas.

A veces yo notaba que recordaba cosas muy importantes y no me las contaba, y cuando le preguntaba, no me contestaba por unos minutos, para salirse por la tangente.

Eso no me molestaba como creen ustedes, en si yo quería saber, pero por algo él no me decía nada. Tal vez recordaba algo tan malo que no quería lastimarme con sus oscuros recuerdos.

Esa mañana estábamos Rup y yo solos en la cocina, James había vuelto a su casa, encima del teatro.

Lo extrañaba, claro, pero cada uno necesitaba su espacio.

Yo tomaba mi té con galletitas de coco, mientras el abuelo tomaba su común café con leche.

Estábamos en silencio, escuchando la radio. Estaban las noticias. Nada nuevo la verdad. Mucha política, temas de seguridad con los superhéroes, agencias de espionaje, mutantes, y deportes, nada que me gustara mucho.

Pero la diferencia entre yo misma de este momento y la Lucy de hace dos meses, era enorme.

Mi pelo había crecido y lo tenía muy brillante y sano.

Mi cuerpo había avanzado a un perfecto estado. Hasta tenía marcados algunos músculos. Las piernas y brazos atléticos ahora ayudaban a no ser tan patosa.

Yo seguía considerando que hasta era más alta. Mis amigos lo ponían en duda, pero era verdad.

Había avanzado con los ejercicios y las luchas cuerpo a cuerpo. En las vacaciones había hecho practica con arco y flecha, cosas que siempre quise probar. Resulta que fui muy buena.

Ahora sabia luchar con dos cuchillos, sacar un arma del atacante, usar la técnica System, parearle el culo a veces a mi novio- lo cual era muy divertido- Le podía dar a cualquier cosa a distancia,- incluso me había aprendido el nombre de algunas armas- mi puntería era buena, muy buena.

Antes sabía algo, pero era débil, ahora sentía que podía con todo y todos. Me sentía más segura, más fuerte.

Me gustaba mucho sentirme así. Y no se lo debía a nadie más que a mí misma. Y a James, en cierto modo.

Y allí luego de despedirme de mi abuelo, salí del edificio y fui toda abrigada caminando hacia el café.

Cuando llegué ya estaba Amy atendiendo a varios clientes a la vez. Cuando me vio sonrió y una mirada de alivio vino a su rostro.

-Al fin has venido, pensé que te quedarías a hibernar en tu dormitorio.

-Ya quisiera yo, pero el deber me llamaba.

Me fui a la parte de atrás, me peiné, me puse el delantal y salí otra vez hacia el mostrador.

Nos dimos un beso en la mejilla con mi amiga y el trabajo comenzó.

Esta vez yo atendí los pedidos.

-Un capuchino y dos medialunas.

-Tres jugos de naranja y tres sándwiches comunes.

En algún momento de la mañana casi me duermo encima de la caja registradora.

Luego en el almuerzo, al saber que iba a haber comida, estaba muy atenta. Como almorzaba con Amy, charlábamos y nos contábamos cosas nuevas.

Por ejemplo que había pasado mientras yo estaba de vacaciones.

A veces comíamos con Jeff.

Esta vez nos acompañaba Jeff, el limpiador del lugar.

Tenía más de treinta y pocos años. Su pelo castaño oscuro no tenía brillo. Pero lo de afuera no era lo importante, podía ser un bobo a veces, pero era en si una buena persona.

Y muy graciosa.

Me contaron el problema que tuvieron con una señora que había tirado un plato de pie de manzana y se lo quería llevar para su casa, a pesar de habérsele caído.

O el gato que una niña había querido hacer entrar al café sin permiso, y luego cuando se dieron cuenta, el gato se asustó y salió corriendo de su escondite en la mochila de la niña.

Finalmente Jeff lo había atrapado luego de varias horas de perseguirlo.

Nos seguimos contando cosas, y llegó un ponto donde teníamos las panzas muy llenas. Teníamos que volver a trabajar, ya terminaba la media hora de descanso y estábamos tirando todos los restos de comida, cuando Jeff me tomó desprevenida y comenzó a hablarme a mí.

Yo había estado tirando unas servilletas sucias en el gran tacho de basura, cuando sentí que un dedo me tocaba la espalda.

Me di la vuelta y allí se me había acercado Jeff. Tenía cara preocupada, no esa cara de humor habitual.

-¿Qué es lo que está mal, Jeff?

Dejé el plato en una mesa que había allí. Mientras esperaba que me respondiera.

Él se acercó a mí con cuidado y me miró de costado.

-Hace unos días alguien entro aquí preguntando por una persona y mostrando una foto.

Yo me puse en alerta, pero supe guardar las apariencias. Por lo menos en ese momento.

-¿A qué te refieres? ¿Por qué me estas contando esto?

-Por qué no estoy seguro, pero creo que la persona que estaban buscando estuvo una vez aquí, y contigo…

Lo tomé rápidamente de las solapas de su campera, el quedo con las manos levantadas. Se asustó y no quería que le hiciera daño.

-¿Qué les has dicho?

-La Ver…dad. Les dije que lo había visto aquí… Contigo…

Mi rabia fue a un nivel más avanzado del que el había esperado.

-¿QUÉ?

-Lo ssiento.-siseó rápidamente.

-¿Cómo era el hombre?

El me miró con absoluta sorpresa.

-¿Cómo sabias que eran hombres? En realidad eran dos.

-¿Cómo eran?- le pregunté mientras lo apretaba contra la pared, con mis manos todavía en su campera, tomándolo con fuerza.

-No lo sé, dos hombres, altos…

-¿Cómo se veían?

-U-uno… el más alto, era rubio, de pelo corto y el otro era afroamericano…

-Oh Dios mío… ¿Y qué exactamente les has dicho?

-¡La verdad! Que tú y Amy tienen un amigo que se parecía mucho al de la foto.

-¿Una foto? ¿Cómo era? ¡Habla rápido!

-No lo sé, muy vieja, como en blanco y negro, fue muy raro.

-¿raro?

-Si, por que tu amigo se parecía bastante, menos por el traje militar y la gorra. Llevaba un traje.

-¿Qué fue exactamente lo que les contaste?

-Que lo había visto aquí, pero que no creía que fuera la misma persona, pero que se parecía mucho.

-¿Les dijiste algo sobre mí?

-¿Eh? No claro que no. Pero no fui al único que preguntaron, tal vez otras personas dieron más información.

Oh Dios, estaba muerta. ¿Y si alguien había dicho hasta donde vivía?

Lo solté rápidamente y me alejé de él.

Le apunté con el dedo, seriamente, mientras le decía.

-SI vuelven a preguntar por mí o James, no dices ni una palabra, ¿entendido?

-Cl…Claro… ¿pero Lucy, qué sucede?- Preguntó con preocupación, mientras yo me tapaba la cara con las dos manos, tenía miedo. Me repuse rápidamente.

Comencé a caminar fuera de la habitación de atrás de la cafetería. Fui hacia la puerta, la abrí y le respondí antes de salir por ella.

-Mejor que no lo sepas.

Las últimas horas de mi turno, las pasé callada y sombría. No sabía cómo arreglar el problema, el gran problema que teníamos con James.

No sabía qué hacer. Tenía que tener un plan para que no encontraran a James.

¿Quiénes serían?

¿Los amigos de Bucky? ¿Algunos de Hydra que venían a buscarlo y matarlo?

Tenía que hacer lo posible por salvarlo.

-Hey, Lucy ¿estás aquí?- Sentí la voz de Amy a un lado.

Giré la cabeza para mirarla, y le sonreí lo más genuinamente que pude.

-Emm… si estoy bien.

Ella entrecerró sus ojos claros, no se había creído lo que yo había dicho, ni una palabra.

Me moví hacia la heladera de los postres y saqué una ensalada de frutas que habían pedido.

Me agaché, la saqué de la heladera y luego la puse sobre el mostrador.

-Aquí tiene señora, una ensalada de frutas, sin azúcar.

La señora le dio el dinero a Amy, la cual no sacaba sus ojos de mí

Luego me moví hacia el otro costado, pero Amy no me iba a dejar así.

-¡Dime que pasa! … estas muy extraña.

Le hablé en un susurro.

-Unos hombres están buscando a James.

-¿Que qué?- No parecía dar crédito a sus oídos, no la culpaba.

-Que están investigando por James.

Ella quedó mirándome con la boca abierta.

-¿Por qué razón buscarían a tu novio?

Me había olvidado de que ella solo sabía el presente de la historia.

-Cosas del pasado.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer? Tienes que decirle.

Junté las cejas. Negué con la cabeza.

-No, de ninguna manera- comencé a limpiar con un trapo la mesada. Eso me tranquilizaba y me distraía- No le voy a decir… Por ahora.

-Como quieras, tú sabrás lo que haces.

Se me había ocurrido de repente irme y así ver si James seguía bien. O llamarlo.

-Amy, necesito ir a ver si él está bien, ¿me dejas irme por hoy?

Ella suspiró, luego de tragar agua que había tomado de un vaso.

-Ve, y luego me llamas si pasa algo.

-Claro.- me saqué en un record el delantal, luego guardé mis cosas en mi bolso. De mi bolso, igualmente saqué dos cuchillos largos, por las dudas, y me los puse en el cinto del pantalón. Me puse mi abrigo, y luego de darle un beso rápido en la mejilla a Amy, salí como un rayo por la puerta.

Inmediatamente estuve fuera del café, sentí que alguien me miraba. Me sentía observada, o tal vez era cosa mía.

Puse mis sentidos a trabajar.

Se empezaba a hacer de noche, y había una o dos personas alrededor mío, caminaban sin mirarme, por eso, si sentía que alguien me miraba, me asustaba.

Giré en mi lugar.

En una de las paredes cerca de la puerta, había un hombre alto y afroamericano, de pie y apoyado en esa pared. Tenía lentes negros, que le quedaban bien. Vestía una gabardina marrón y pantalones vaqueros negros.

Lo miré con sospecha. Los lentes no me dejaban ver si me estaba mirando y eso me ponía de mal humor.

Sentí un perfume cerca de mí, detrás más bien.

La gente había dejado de pasar de un lado para el otro y que pudiera sentir un perfume tan concentrado, me puso los pelos de punta.

El olor no era desagradable, era una colonia costosa, eso seguro.

Me di la vuelta rápidamente, mientras sacaba uno de mis cuchillos del cinto. Y cuando pude ver lo que tenía a mis espaldas experimenté la sensación de desconcierto.

Me di la cara contra el pecho de alguien.

Iba vestido de una campera azul y pantalones caqui.

Tenía un gorro con visera.

Mi mano derecha, la cual todavía sostenía fuertemente mi cuchillo se movió hacia su cuello.

Lo empujé con el cuchillo en su garganta y creo que hasta le hice una pequeña herida, porque lo arrastré sin dudar hasta el tronco de un árbol.

El hombre misterioso quedó entre el árbol y yo.

Puso las manos adelante, para que no le hiciera daño y que yo viera que no era su intención hacerme nada.

-¿Quién eres y que quieres de mí?- Le pregunté con voz autoritaria.

Prontamente el otro sujeto surgió de la nada.

Se había sacado los lentes de sol, los cuales no eran necesarios, porque no había sol.

-Tranquila ma'am, no queremos hacerle daño... Solo queremos hacerle unas preguntas.

Respondió el rubio amablemente. Su acento no era de aquí, era estadounidense o algo así. Tenía ojos celestes y mirada compasiva. Miré de uno al otro para evaluar. Eran atléticos, altos y fuertes. Seguramente si quisieran, ya me habrían intentado matar.

Bajé lentamente el cuchillo de la mandíbula del rubio, pero no lo guardé. Lo seguía teniendo por las dudas, apretado entre mis dedos.

-Respóndanme… ¿quiénes son ustedes?

El rubio seguía apoyado en el árbol, pero ahora había bajado los brazos. Tenía una ceja levantada.

-Yo soy Steve Rogers- dijo señalándose a si mismo con la mano, y luego apuntando al otro sujeto.- Y mi amigo aquí es Sam Wilson.- luego me miró a mi con mucha atención. - ¿tú eres Lucy?

-Sí, lo soy.- dije aparentando tranquilidad, pero en mi mente había comenzado a sonar la alarma. Mi mente sabía que estos hombres estaban aquí para buscar y encontrar a Bucky, no a James, 'Bucky'.

El hombre que respondía al nombre de Sam, al fin habló.

-Mucho gusto… Pero me gustaría saber si usted trabaja para Hydra…

Yo al principio lo miré como si me hubiera hablado en chino. Y luego me eché a reír.

Hasta Rogers se rio un poco.

-¿Hydra? No, gracias…- puse cara de asco.- Nunca en mi vida.

Ahora habló Rogers, seriamente.

-Muy bien… Porque tenemos que hablar.

* * *

**OH MY GOD!**

¿De qué querrán hablar? ;)

¿Qué les pareció este capítulo?

Aquí aparece Steve por primera vez, tal vez en el que viene será el rencuentro de Bucky y Steve, no se ;)

**Besitos!**


	17. Chapter 17

Holaaaa! Buenas tardes!

Aquí otro capítulo, uno que muchas están esperando!

Espero que lo amen, díganme lo que les parece!

**LokiDoctorUru**: Me encanta que te haya encantado que ella haya usado sus nuevos 'poderes' (por decirlo de alguna manera). Este te va a gustar también ;) Sam luego de hacer esa escena dijo: **Cut The Check jajajajaja **Me lo imaginé XD Besote!

**Nastinka**: Si, el interrogatorio fue todo policial XD Emmm… Si, ahora se llevan bastante bien. Aunque el abuelo no es bobo. No sé qué va a decirles Lucy, ¿que pasara? ¿Les dirá? ¿No les dirá? Todo esto en este nuevo capítulo! Espero lo disfrutes! Saludos!

**EloraP**: aquí la actualización! Espero que llene tus expectativas, beso!

**Fan Adicta Fiction:** para saber más sobre Steve en este fanfic seguí leyendo este capítulo. Más adelante pasaran más cosas. Justo están pasando el tráiler de la película CATWS en el cable. Qué casualidad. 'Bucky? Who the hell is Bucky?' Oh esa parte! Próximo estreno… me enoja esto!

Ah, a quien engaño, igual la tengo en Blu-ray XD

**Besote!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Capítulo 17

De un momento al otro nos encontramos los tres sentados alrededor de una mesa en la cafetería. Rogers y Wilson están sentados de frente a mí, yo estoy sentada incomoda, mientras los miro con atención.

Había sido muy raro cuando me habían dicho que teníamos que hablar, yo no pensaba decir ni una palabra.

Cuando habíamos entrado a la cafetería, Amy, la cual ya había pensado que me había ido y que no iba a volver, me miró desde el mostrador cobrador, con miedo, asombro al darse cuenta que no estaba sola.

Ellos dos pidieron un café, nada más que eso. Los ojos de Amy gritaban preguntas que aún no tenían respuesta.

Rogers estaba sentado tranquilamente, con las dos manos juntas encima de la mesa. Sam estaba a su lado, con cara seria, mirándome a mí. Ninguno de los dos parecía una amenaza inminente.

Amy apareció, trayendo los pedidos, me lanzó otra mirada llena de dudas.

Ella se fue y Rogers tomó la cuchara que había apoyada en el plato, para luego tomar un saquito de azúcar y revolver el café suavemente.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?- Me preguntó mientras ponía sus ojos en mí, y al mismo tiempo dejaba la cuchara en el plato otra vez.

-Lucy Pearson.- contesté secamente. Me estaba muriendo de preocupación. Tenía que salir de aquí a toda costa. No quería que ellos encontraran a James.

Sam tomó el café rápidamente, y luego dejó la taza a un costado. Steve solo tomaba despacio.

Hubo un momento de silencio.

-Mmm…- murmuró Rogers mientras pareció buscar algo dentro del bolsillo de su abrigo de invierno. Sacó un pequeño pedazo de papel y luego la puso frente a mí, sobre la mesa.

-¿Conoces a esta persona?-'Claro que sí', pensé yo. Era una foto antigua de James, mi novio. Pero eso no lo iba a admitir. Era una foto muy rara. Era el, estaba vestido de una forma muy diferente, y en su cara había una pequeña sonrisa. No pude ocultar que esa foto me producía muchos sentimientos encontrados.

-¿Quién se supone que es? – Pregunté con un tono despreocupado.

-Ese es el sargento James Buchanan Barnes, Bucky Barnes.

Miré hacia otro lado, mientras en mis manos sostenía la foto.

-No sé de quién hablan.- mi voz no tembló y mis ojos no dejaron los de Rogers, el parecía asombrado.

De pronto la voz de Sam llegó a mis oídos.

-Vamos señorita Pearson, ya sabemos que usted sabe algo.

Yo bufé, mirando de uno al otro, ellos creían que sabían todo, y mierda, tenían razón, eso me ponía muy irritada.

Decidí abogar por mis derechos.

-Ustedes dos no tienen derecho a interrogarme, no son de la policía- dije mientras golpeaba la mesa y lanzaba la foto de Bucky hacia Rogers, él la atrapo en el vuelo- ni siquiera son canadienses…

-¿Sabes quiénes somos?- preguntó Rogers con tono amable, pero sus ojos ahora eran más duros.

-Sé claramente quienes son, es Capitán América y su nuevo compañero Sam… Muy original.- respondí rápidamente, con la voz alta y rodando los ojos.

-¿Nuevo amigo?- preguntó con una curiosidad naciente, Rogers.- ¿Cuánto cree saber sobre mis amigos?

Mierda.

¿Por qué habría dicho lo que había dicho?

Yo quise sonreír, pero de seguro se vio como una mueca incómoda. Miré por la ventana, el lugar donde a veces salía con mis amigos y mi novio, a caminar y charlar.

-No diré nada a nadie.- Contesté haciendo hincapié en el NADA.

-Tal vez no nos diga nada, pero nos guiará hasta el, tarde o temprano.

Yo lo miré de reojo, un miedo inconfundible me invadió.

-A no ser… Que nos diga lo que sabe.

-¿Qué quieren saber?

Otra vez Rogers levantó la foto de Bucky, mientras su voz dura preguntaba por segunda vez.

-¿Conoce usted a Bucky Barnes?

Respiré fuerte, mi corazón latía a mil por hora, estaba tan nerviosa.

-Bueno… Si, si lo conozco. ¿Contentos?- dije al fin exasperada.

Los dos sonrieron complacidos, Rogers exhaló fuerte, parecía que se había sacado un gran peso de encima.

Mientras yo apretaba los labios, enojada y negaba con incredulidad la cabeza.

-¿Por qué no nos dice donde esta?

-¡No diré nada más! ¿Por qué lo quieren?

-Para que vuelva a casa, a donde pertenece. Y responder por sus crímenes.

Golpeé la mesa con más fuerza de la necesaria, mientras me apoyé en ella para mirarlos más de cerca, mientras les respondía con un tono más alto del que había usado anteriormente.

-El pertenece aquí- luego miré a Rogers con enojo.- y ya saben que el no quiso hacer nada malo.

Rogers, preocupado me hizo un ademan con las manos, para que me tranquilizara.

-Solo queremos ayudarlo. No hay nada en el que le preocupe, ¿señorita?

Los miré a los dos, no quería admitir que los oscuros recuerdos estaban alejando a Bucky de mí, antes de que ellos llegaran.

Miré hacia mis manos, el silencio se prolongó. Respiré hondo, al fin, cuando decidí ser un poco honesta.

-Ha estado recordando- mi voz tembló un poco.-Pero no sé cómo ayudarlo… Antes me contaba, pero hace una semana que se guarda todo para si mismo…

-Dinos donde encontrarlo, y lo ayudaremos.- yo seguía dudando.- ¿sabes quién soy verdad?

-Tú eres Steve, su amigo de la niñez.

El asintió con la cabeza, su mirada era amable.

-Claro y lo quiero como mi amigo otra vez. Tenemos que ayudarlo. Hay que hacerle… Algunos procedimientos para sacarle unos parches mentales que los de Hydra le pusieron y volverá a ser el mismo. Si no lo hacemos los de Hydra lo pueden volver a encontrar y usar como arma.-

Yo tenía las manos apretadas en puños. Me quedé callada, y con la boca un poco abierta.

-Está bien, por el bien de Bucky, los ayudaré, pero no les aseguro que se lo tome bien.

Rogers aceptó con un movimiento de la cabeza.

-Suena como algo que haría él.

-Pero no les diré dónde está.

Los dos volvieron a aceptar.

Luego de terminar sus bebidas calientes, se tuvieron que levantar a pagar. Fui hasta la barra con ellos, y como Amy estaba ocupada, yo me fui para adentro, para atenderlos.

Les cobré los café. Miré a mi amiga. Amy miraba a Steve desde lejos, y podría decir que se le caía la baba. Sacudí mi cabeza con incredulidad.

Odiaba tener que ayudar a Steve, pero él tenía parte de razón. También odiaba tener que traicionar de alguna manera a James y alejarlo de mí. De seguro a él no le iba a parecer muy genial que yo esté hablando con alguien que no quería ver más en su vida.

Pero era por su bien.

Cuando estaba juntando el cambio para dárselo a Rogers, más personas entraron por la puerta, y mis sentidos se volvieron locos. Algo iba a pasar.

Unas monedas se me cayeron de los dedos, al suelo, lo hice a propósito.

-Rogers, Wilson, ¿me ayudan?… No encuentro las monedas.

Los dos pasaron para el otro lado del escritorio y me ayudaron sin dudar, como todos unos caballeros. Quedamos como yo había planeado, escondidos atrás del mostrador. Steve me miró, el también había sentido algo extraño, asintió brevemente con la cabeza.

Sentimos la voz áspera de un hombre.

-¡Todos quietos, esto es un asalto!

Se desató el caos por todo el lugar. Yo seguía teniendo mis dos cuchillos, tenía uno en cada mano. Pero al ser mis nuevos amigos unos superhéroes, los miré con intención, esperando alguna respuesta.

Steve prontamente se puso en el lugar de capitán. Y comenzó a dar órdenes en un tono de mando.

-¿Sabes defenderte?- me preguntó, mientras seguíamos sentados en el suelo. Yo levanté mis cuchillos en el aire y le mostré que tenía un arma escondida en el pantalón.

-Sí, claro.

-Está bien. Tu Sam, pon a los rehenes seguros y fuera de peligro.- dijo mirando a Sam, luego se dirigió a mí.

-Tu y yo, cada uno tiene que sacar de circulación a uno de los maleantes. ¿Alguna pregunta?

-Sí, ¿cuándo?- Dije sacándole el seguro al arma y volviéndola a guardar. Los dos me sonrieron con satisfacción al ver lo que sabía hacer.

-¡Ahora!

Los dos saltamos el mostrador al mismo tiempo, tomando a los dos ladrones por sorpresa. Observé lo que había a mi alrededor. Los dos ladrones tenían armas de calibre medio, de estatura normal, fuertes, sucios y violentos.

Steve se fue sobre uno de ellos sin pensarlo dos veces. Yo me lo tomé con calma. Recordando lo que me había enseñado James, sin misericordia, sin sentimientos, la mente en blanco me iba a llevar a una victoria.

El que me tocó tenía una cicatriz en el labio.

Con una patada de mi pie derecho, le di un golpe en la mano con la que él sostenía el arma. El había comenzado a apuntarme con ella. Pero no le di tiempo ni a pensar en apretar el gatillo.

El dolor que le dio mi patada pareció ser mayor de la que él esperaba. Se tomó la mano izquierda con la otra y comenzó a gruñir de dolor.

-Me has roto la mano.- gritó con odio hacia mí.

Hice una mueca.

-Me alegro.

Me acerqué muy rápido, y le di varios golpes en el pecho, y luego saqué uno de mis cuchillos y se lo clavé en una de sus mangas, y la punta del cuchillo se quedó fuertemente clavada en una pared. El tipo quiso sacarlo, pero sin éxito.

A nuestro lado, Steve seguía peleando con el otro ladrón, obviamente ninguno de los dos tipos había esperado encontrarse con dos contrincantes.

No tenía su escudo, pero seguía siendo mortal, vamos el tipo había peleado contra extraterrestres.

En cuestión de segundos su ladrón estaba tirado en el suelo, inconsciente.

Steve se giró hacia mí y luego hacia el ladrón pegado a la pared. Junto las cejas en puro desconcierto y asombro.

Quedamos de pie en silencio, lado a lado, yo miraba a los dos ladrones, por si alguno necesitaba algún golpe más.

Rogers me veía con atención, yo no le volví a dirigir una mirada.

Sam mientras la lucha sucedía, había llevado a todas las personas que habían estado justo en este mal momento, a la parte de atrás. Había visto todo lo que había pasado, desde la pequeña ventana redondeada de la puerta.

Salió de la habitación de atrás, con cara de asombro, mucho más que la que tenía Steve. Se acercó a mí y luego mientras me señalaba con la mano, en un movimiento vago, le habló a Steve.

-Esta chica me agrada.- dijo mientras me sonreía.-Seria una buena contrincante para Romanoff.- siguió mientras Steve y el compartían una mirada que no pude entender.

* * *

Pregunta del día de hoy!

¿Vieron el tráiler de Avengers: Age of Ultron?

¿Qué les pareció?

¿Cómo piensan que será la película?

¿Qué creen que pasara?

Besote!


	18. Chapter 18

**Hola!**

Nuevo capítulo al fin!

Sé que tardé más de lo común, pero estuve ocupada haciendo de Mary Poppins y además me costó hacer este capitulo... Pobre de mi.

Espero les guste y lo disfruten. Ya saben que si tienen alguna duda o solamente quieren decirme que les gusto, o como se sintieron con el capítulo, pueden escribirme un review. ¡Los aprecio mucho!

¡Y por eso ahora, contesto los anteriores reviews!

**EloraP**: Me alegro que te haya gustado la escena de acción ;) Me encanta hacer que mis personajes mujeres sean unas bad-ass! Y que Steve y ella pelearan juntos. :3 Para ver la super reacción de Bucky, lee este capítulo!

P.D: Si, hacen referencia a Natasha, y si, ellos no saben pero Bucky entrenó a las dos. Igualmente, lo único que dijo Sam es que tal vez estén a la misma altura, o mejor. El tema entre Natasha y Bucky va a ser analizado en próximos capítulos, pero todavía falta. Saludos!

**Dharia McLahan**: ¡Bienvenida nueva lectora! Me encanta que te haya gustado tanto el fanfic. Todavía quedan muchos capítulos igual de geniales. No te pierdas nada. Besos!

P.D: A mi también me pasa eso a veces, de que me gusta tanto un fanfic que lo leo entero aunque sean las 5 de la mañana XD

**Fan Adicta Fiction**: Sin duda este capitulo va a sorprenderte mucho, y eso es lo que todas buscamos en un fanfic: que nos sorprendan (espero que de buena manera). Yo creo que las miradas fueron un poco por admiración y otro poco por pura sospecha, que veremos si se aclara próximamente. Espero que también te guste este capitulo! de alguna manera, creo que Steve siempre tuvo mujeres geniales a su alrededor y Lucy le hace recordar a Natasha y Peggy, es como una combinación entre las dos. No, no hay nada romántico en eso. Besoooote!

**Nastinka**: ¡Tu comentario es genial! La verdad es que lo que pasara lo veremos en los próximos capítulos, la duda es terrible, hasta yo la sufro. Yo también espero que Avengers 2 sea igual o mejor que x-men days of future past, WOW que película! Y si, Lucy es buenísima cuando pelea! Le quebró algo al tipo ajaja Se lo tenía merecido, saludos y besos para ti.

Apuesta para todos los lectores:

¿Quién ganaría si hubiera una lucha entre Lucy y Natasha Romanoff?

Apuesten, apuesten!

Y bueno aquí viene el capitulo...

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Capitulo 18

-Si te mueves de donde estas, voy a tener que dispararte.- le advertí al tipo que yo había dejado clavado en la pared. El hombre había tratado de sacar su brazo sano por la manga de su abrigo-la cual tenía el cuchillo- y yo lo había visto.

Mientras le seguía apuntando con mi arma, Rogers y Wilson estaban atando al ladrón que seguía inconsciente, en el suelo.

Los dos estaban de rodillas en el suelo, mientras Rogers le ataba las manos con una cuerda. Sam seguía mirando de mi y a mi victima, con curiosidad evidente.

Desde el costado de mi vista, pude ver que Rogers se ponía de pie, al fin, pues ya había terminado con su trabajo.

Caminó hacia mi y los dos nos quedamos lado a lado, quietos, mirando al ladrón sangrante que seguía contra la pared sin moverse ni un centímetro.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer desde ahora? – Le pregunté al Capitán, sin dejar de apuntar con mi arma al ladrón. Debía ser curioso, verme allí. De delantal de cocina puesto y con un arma en la mano.

-Supongo que vamos a tener que llamar a la policía.- Eso que dijo, -no muy convencido- hizo que yo desviara por primera vez la vista hacia el.

-¿Queee? Nope, No voy a llamar a la policía.-

El juntó las cejas con desconcierto, bajando la vista hacia mi.

-¿Por qué?

No le iba a explicar que en la policía todos me conocían. Era la pequeña Lucy, nieta de un ex gran policía.

Además de que eso era muy vergonzoso, también estaba el hecho de que no me gustaban los interrogatorios, y también que toda la ciudad se enterara de lo que había sucedido.

-No me gustan los interrogatorios, y últimamente he estado en muchos...

Rogers se me quedó mirando por unos segundos. Eso me pareció extraño.

-¿Qué?- pregunté curiosa, con un divertido acento.

El sacudió la cabeza.

-Nada, me recuerdas a alguien.

Eso me desagradaba.

-¿En una buena o mala manera?

El sonrió un poco, una sonrisa de costado.

-En una de las buenas, madam.

Yo mientras tanto seguía apuntando a mi victima, no se movía, por lo tanto no tenia que disparar.

Hice una mueca graciosa.

-¿Madam? ¿en serio?- reí yo, nerviosamente.

Wilson apareció a nuestro lado. Señaló al malhechor que estaba mas que confundido, mientras seguía con su espalda pegada a la pared.

-Estos tipos si que tuvieron mala suerte. Salen a robar y eligen un lugar donde está Capitán América y…-Me miró a mi, me observó tanto que me puso un poco incomoda. El buscaba un nombre para mi. Cuando pareció encontrarlo, puso una sonrisa amigable y prosiguió - SuperChica.

Lo dijo con tono jocoso, yo dejé mi nerviosismo de lado y me reí con el, mientras negaba con mi cabeza por la audacia de Sam.

El volvió a hablar, pero esta vez mas seriamente.

-Por cierto…-siguió Sam.-¿Dónde aprendiste…-El se detuvo un segundo, lo miré con cara de cuestión- …ya sabes…- se movió como si estuviera boxeando.-… a pelear de esa manera?

Me encogí de hombros.

-Es una larga historia.

Rogers suspiró.

-Conozco muchas de esas.- dijo cansado, mientras asentía.

De repente se sintieron a lo lejos, sonidos de sirenas. El aviso de que había policías cerca, seguramente se dirigían a esta cafetería.

Steve, Sam y yo nos miramos rápidamente, con preocupación.

Me volví a poner nerviosa.

Los clientes que habían estado justo en la cafetería cuando habían entrado los ladrones, seguían en la habitación de atrás.

Algunos lloraban, estaban nerviosos, ansiosos o preocupados. No los culpaba.

Pero era obvio que alguno de ellos había llamado a la policía. Con prisa y puse mi arma en las manos del Capitán.

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó con sorpresa, sosteniendo el arma, al principio con torpeza.

-Tu sigue apuntando.- caminé hasta llegar a la parte de atrás.

-¿Quién llamó a la policía? – habían mas de diez personas allí, algunos estaban sentados en el suelo, otros sentados en sillas. Cuando grité la pregunta, todos levantaron sus ojos hacia mi.

Una de las mujeres jóvenes, mas o menos de mi edad, que estaba sentada en el suelo, levantó una de sus manos.- como si estuviéramos en el colegio y yo hubiera pasado la lista. Era rubia y sus ojos verdes estaban rojos de llorar.

-Yo, yo lo hice, tenía miedo.- luego de decir eso, tembló nerviosamente,

-Ahora todo lo malo pasó, todo esta bien.- Todos parecían mas relajados cuando acabé de decir eso. La misma chica que había llamado a la policía se asomó para ver por detrás de mi, hacia el café.

-¿Es ese el Capitán América?- preguntó insegura y con sorpresa.

-Eh?- exclamé yo rápidamente. -No, no claro que no... Es solo un amigo que se parece a el.

Me moví rápido y tomando el mango de la puerta, me di la vuelta mientras cerraba la puerta. Antes de cerrarla del todo, les ordené educadamente.

-Quédense aquí, por favor.

Todos asintieron.

Cuando volví, el sol ya había bajado. Amy -que había estado teniendo un ataque de nervios mientras se escondía detrás del mostrador-, ahora ya estaba mejor, mientras miraba por las ventanas a la calle.

Lo único extraño, además de que hubieran al menos cinco carros de la policía, era que las sirenas te dejaban sorda.

Miré hacia Rogers y Wilson.

-¿Qué van a hacer ustedes dos?

Ellos dos compartieron una mirada.

-Nos quedaremos a ayudar a arreglar este embrollo.

Yo tenia miedo de que Bucky se enterara de lo que había acontecido y viniera a ver si yo estaba bien.

Bueno, ese en si no era mi miedo, mi gran temor, era que James llegara y Rogers siguiera aquí, en la escena del crimen.

Ya habían pasado dos horas, donde interrogaron hasta al gato de la vecina de al lado.

A medida que pasaban las horas, también aumentaba el frío. Tenia puesto mi abrigo negro y una bufanda que me tapaba la nariz para que no se me cayera congelada.

Les voy a contar que había pasado en estas dos horas.

Capitán Brown, de la policía de Toronto, entró a la cafetería, y lo hizo con el arma preparada. Cuando estaba ya adentro y me vio de pie, con estos dos sujetos, estuvo muy extrañado.

-¿Lucy?- yo miré a mis costados, desesperada por escapar. Obvio que el sabía quién era yo.

-Eh… Si hola, Capitan Brown. ¿Cómo esta Rose? – El capitán Brown era el que había tomado el puesto de mi abuelo cuando se había jubilado. Era bueno en su trabajo. Muy serio, pero amable. Tenia un bigote oscuro sobre el labio superior y mirada tranquila. Rose era su hija. Tenía unos diez años. Era muy dulce y la conocía bien.

Le pregunté como si estuviéramos tomando un trago en un bar. Pero la realidad era otra. Había un hombre inconsciente y fuertemente atado en el suelo, y otro que estaba llorando desde hacia media hora, por que yo, la tierna Lucy, lo había amenazado de muerte.

Obviamente al terminar los interrogatorios – ya había tenido mas interrogatorios en una semana que en toda mi vida- la mitad de los 'rehenes' sabían que habían sido rescatados,-en parte- por Capitán América.

También me confiscaron las armas, para luego regresarmelas al darse cuenta quien era yo.

El detective Jones me las había devuelto, mientras yo tiritaba de frío. Tenía una manta para el shock por encima del abrigo, pero necesitaba mas que eso.

Yo cada tanto miraba hacia los costados, cada esquina, cada calle, cada vereda. En cualquiera de ellas podía aparecer James.

Y Rogers seguía dando vueltas por allí.

Los policías pedían para hablar con él, le pedían fotos, o un autógrafo,-él que era bastante amable-, se los daba.

Justamente en ese momento, la chica que había llamado a los policías, estaba tomándose una foto con Steve. Parecía -por su cara- que estaba super emocionada.

Hice una mueca.

-Pareces nerviosa.- Sentí una voz muy conocida que venia de uno de mis costados. Yo obviamente salté por la sorpresa.

Miré, y era mi abuelo. Rápidamente, sin una palabra mas, nos dimos un abrazo.

-¡Oh Lucy, estuve tan preocupado! Me llamaron hace unos minutos, vine tan rápido como pude.- Me comentó mientras seguíamos abrazados.

Nos separamos y el revisó si yo estaba herida.

-¿Estas bien?

Yo miré a sus lados, había esperado que con el viniera también otra persona.

Dejé de lado su pregunta, pues era obvio que estaba bien.

-¿Eh? Si, estoy bien. ¿Y James?- le pregunté, asustada.

Se encogió brevemente de hombros.

-No lo se, en su casa supongo. Le mande un mensaje, pero no respondió. – Dijo eso y sacó el móvil de su abrigo.- Si, ni una respuesta.

Asentí lentamente.

-No te preocupes. El vendrá.

Ahora que el decía eso, mas preocupada estaba. Mis deseos se dividían en: que quería un abrazo de James y al mismo tiempo, quería mantenerlo alejado de Steve.

Al pensar en Steve, mi mirada lo buscó por el lugar. Cuando lo encontré, estaba a un costado de toda la gente, lado a lado con Sam, y los dos me miraban, como esperándome.

Me gire rápidamente hacia el abuelo.

-Abuelo, ¿me esperas aquí? Tengo que hacer una cosa.

El asintió tranquilamente y me vio mientras yo me alejaba de el.

Caminé con prisa entre los coches de la policía. Algunos policías me saludaban, me conocían desde que era pequeña. Llegué al fin, hasta Steve y Sam.

-Nos tenemos que ir por ahora, pero prométenos que nos llamaras. Y arreglamos un día para ya sabes…

-Ya te dije que a el no le gustará esto… pero bueno- pensé un poco y me di cuenta de algo importante. No podía llamarlo ni nada si no tenia su…

-¡Espera, no tengo tu número!- Rogers asintió avergonzado y luego miró a Sam.

Sam sonrió.

-Dale mi numero de teléfono.- Le ordenó en broma Rogers a Wilson. Rogers me volvió a mirar con cara de disculpa.- Todavía no se mi propio número.

-Claro que este abuelo no lo sabe...- bromeó Sam, dándole una palmada amigable a Steve en la espalda.- Anótalo…

Yo tomé mi móvil y comencé a teclear el número mientras me lo decía.

-Es 896…

Una voz que vino desde atrás de ellos dos, hizo que Sam dejara de decirme el numero de Steve. Yo dejé de escribirlo, por que esa voz, me hizo poner los pelos de punta, un nudo en la garganta, y además abrir los ojos como platos solo de pensar de quien era esa voz.

-¿Lucy?- Preguntó la voz, parecía dudar de sus propios ojos. Cuando Steve y Sam se dieron la vuelta para enfrentar a nuestro nuevo visitante, los ojos del visitante brillaron por las lagrimas, mientras se abrían de par en par.

Lo que los cuatro vimos, nos sorprendió a todos por igual

-¿Bucky?

-¿Steve?

-¡OH MIERDA!- exclamé yo, maldiciendo internamente.

Ademas de pena en los ojos de Bucky, el asombro rápidamente cambio a ira. Estaba muy enojado.

Después de observar a Steve por unos segundos, Bucky dirigió su mirada dolida hacia mi.

-Lucy, ¿que has hecho?- En su voz había tanta ira, que me asustó.

Yo abrí la boca para decir algo, lo que fuera, pero Steve se me adelantó.

-Ella no tiene la culpa de nada. Déjala fuera de esto.

Bucky, -a pesar de que había sido Steve el que había hablado- mantuvo sus ojos en mi. Wow, si las miradas matasen.

Luego de unos segundos, miró a Steve.

-Tu no me hables. No tendrías que haberme encontrado, no quiero que me encuentres.- gritó con furia, James.

Steve quedó petrificado, cuando Bucky se lanzó hacia el y le tomó el cuello de su abrigo.

-No me digas que hacer. Ya no soy marioneta de nadie.- gruñó mi novio a la cara de el Capitán.

Yo volví al presente.

James estaba tratando de matar a su antiguo mejor amigo, mientras Sam estaba tratando inútilmente de separarlos. Los policías, al ver el jaleo que había comenzado, nos empezaron a prestar atención. Mi peor sueño se estaba haciendo realidad.

Este era el comienzo del fin.

Estaba a poco de comenzar a llorar. Pero dejé mi corazón que comenzaba a romperse de lado, para salvar a Capitán América de un Bucky colérico, y también salvar a James de una mala decisión.

-Bucky, ¡detente!

Nunca lo había visto tan fuera de sus cabales. Era un James que no quería conocer en profundidad. Puse una de mis manos en el pecho de James y intenté separarlos. Como no parecía prestarme atención alguna, decidí usar medidas drásticas.

-¡JAMES BUCHANAN BARNES, DETENTE!- Grité con todos mis pulmones, y la voz herida.

Como por arte de magia, las manos de James dejaron de ahorcar a Steve, el cual no se había defendido de su amigo, mientras este con saña, lo ahorcaba.

Steve, ahora libre, tomó unos cuantos pasos fuera del alcance de James. James ahora se miraba las manos con ojos desorbitados.

-¿Qué he hecho?

-Bucky- comenzó a hablar Steve con las cuerdas bocales lastimadas -Solo hemos venido a ayudarte. Como te has dado cuenta, eres una bomba de tiempo...

James miró a Steve alerta, al escuchar esas palabras.

Yo antes de que alguien dijera otra cosa, me dirigí a Sam y Steve.

-Déjenme un minuto con el, por favor.- supliqué con mucha pena en mi voz. Esa pena debió de afectarles, por que se alejaron rápidamente de nosotros.

Yo me acerqué a James y lo abracé, mientras yo lloraba en su pecho, el me consolaba masajeando mi espalda, tiernamente.

-Perdón por haberte gritado, tu no tienes la culpa de nada.

Yo no contesté nada, solo se oían mis sollozos. Dolía tanto.

Pude ver que desde el lugar donde estaba, Steve nos miraba sin poder creer la escena.

Dejé de llorar, y comencé a respirar con mas normalidad.

Yo no había llorado por lo que había dicho o hecho James o Bucky. Yo lloraba por que sabia que tarde o temprano lo iban a alejar de mi.

Levanté mi mirada hacia mi novio. Mi corazón se rompía lentamente.

Nos besamos por unos segundos. Nuestras bocas sabían a sal.

Lo miré a los ojos, luego de separar nuestros labios.

-No te vayas nunca de mi lado.- Le supliqué.

El no respondió y me volvió a abrazar. Yo me agarré fuertemente a el, tal vez así nunca lo perdería.

* * *

Wow, que final... espero que nadie llore...

¿que sucederá ahora?

¿que dirá Steve de la nueva relación entre su ''amigo'' y Lucy?

¿Lucy alguna vez contará su larga historia a Sam?

¿serán Bucky y Steve otra vez amigos?

Si se hacen amigos tendrán que contarse como unos 40 años de sus vidas. XD

Todo eso y mucho mas en el próximo capitulo.

Beso!


	19. Chapter 19

**Hola, nuevo capítulo!**

A todas les digo que espero que lo disfruten y que las cosas van a mejorar en próximos capítulos, en estos que vamos a leer desde ahora, veremos la personalidad decidida, fuerte y desinteresada de Lucy, que hace lo posible para que los demás crezcan, aunque a ella eso le rompa el corazón. También algún pov de parte de James.

**LokiDoctorUru**: qué bueno que te gustó el capítulo, y que suerte que no lloraste! Siento decirte que este capítulo es duro, pero bueno… cosas que pasan en los libros :D Besote!

**Dharia McLahan**: Si, yo también un poco 'odio' a Steve, pero él no tiene la culpa, solo quiere ayudar y tener a su amigo de vuelta. Saludos! :D

**Nastinka:** Gracias por creer que mi fanfic es genial, y por lo de que 'soy escritora perfecta'. Sé que me falta mucho para ser perfecta. Pero gracias :D Están muy lastimados, sí. Pobres de ellos. Vamos a ver qué sucede ahora. Espero, te guste el capítulo! Beso!

**EloraP**: Si, algo así. Es como que se enojó tanto que WS volvió por unos segundos. Espero que el capítulo te guste mucho. Beso!

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Capítulo 19

Yo estaba allí cuando vi desde lejos que James conversaba sobre algo con Steve y Sam.

Luego de unos momentos, James y Steve estrecharon sus manos, en acuerdo.

Lo único diferente entre ellos dos era que Steve parecía muy feliz, mientras que James parecía frío como el mármol.

Después de compartir una larga mirada con los otros dos, James asintió, y se separó de ellos, para comenzar a caminar hacia mí.

Yo había estado largo rato abrazándolo antes, y cuando lo pude tener cerca de mí, lo volví a abrazar.

Cuando pude ver sus ojos, me di cuenta de que la frialdad y la indiferencia se habían ido y las había sustituido el dolor y la desesperación.

Mi mejilla descansaba en su pecho. Me aclaré la garganta y pregunté algo que me venía preguntando desde que vi a Rogers y a Wilson en la cafetería.

-¿Qué va a pasar ahora?

-Tengo que volver.- Contestó como respuesta a todo. Su tono de voz, era tajante.

Levanté mi mirada, pude ver que Steve y Sam ya se habían marchado del lugar.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- Mi voz tembló un poco, pero me hice la fuerte y lo quise mirar a los ojos.

El esquivó mi mirada, miró al suelo. Sus mechones de pelo le tapaban ya parte de su cara y ocultaban sus ojos.

-Steve tiene razón, si no me hago esos procedimientos, ¿Quién me garantiza que no te voy a hacer daño?

Cuando terminó de decir eso, yo lo tomé tiernamente de la cara, con mis dos manos.

-Sabes que confío en ti, sé que no me harías daño…- Me detuve.

Dejé de hablar. Steve tenía razón, claro. Era todo por el bien de James.

Obviamente no quería que se fuera. Pero no podía ser tan egoísta.

Mis manos dejaron su cara y cayeron como pesos muertos a mis costados. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y lo miré a la cara.

-Ve. Ve con Steve.

El me miró a los ojos, queriendo leer mis pensamientos, yo sabía que estaban llenos de lágrimas y dolor.

-Vas a estar bien sin mi…-La agonía hizo que su voz fallara, las lágrimas calientes corrían por mis mejillas sin parar.- Vas a estar mejor sin mí.

Puse una de mis manos en su pecho, y con la otra me tapé la boca para no comenzar a llorar.

-Prométeme que cuando estés bien, volverás por mi.- mi voz entre llantos era un desastre.

El juntó los labios y luego con una sonrisa que no llegó a sus ojos, respondió.

-Te lo prometo.

Su tono y sus ojos, dejaban ver claramente que era una mentira, pero él no me decía que no para no lastimarme más aún.

-Te amo.- Gemí y luego enterré mi cara en su abrigo, llenándolo de lágrimas.

-Yo también… eres la única que pudo conquistar mi corazón, y siempre será tuyo. Mi amiga, mi pareja.

-¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?

Cuando vi que no respondía levanté mi mirada otra vez hacia su cara.

Seguí sus ojos y vi que estaba mirando la llegada de mi abuelo hasta nosotros.

-Te acompañaré hasta tu casa.

Yo solo asentí ante su escueta respuesta.

La voz animada del abuelo llegó hasta nuestros oídos.

-¿Todo bien chicos?

Luego de darse cuenta que yo había estado llorando y que James me sacaba las lágrimas de las mejillas- yo perecería un mapache- nos dirigió una mirada de extrañeza.

-Emm… Si todo bien.

-Perfecto… Ahora vámonos a casa.

Cuando llegamos al apartamento, los tres habíamos caminado todo el camino en silencio. No es que ninguno de nosotros no tratara de animar la tensión.

El abuelo al principio tuvo la intención de iniciar una conversación, pero ninguna de sus intenciones fue a buen puerto.

Todo el camino estuve abrazando a Bucky. Mi corazón lo sabía, sabía que estaba hecho pedazos. No lo podía dejar ir, y así tanto era, que mi abrazo casi estrangulaba al muchacho.

Pero él no se quejaba, si no que hacia exactamente lo mismo.

Como llegamos, entramos al apartamento en silencio.

Yo de la mano con Bucky, llegué hasta mi dormitorio y al no saber que me deparaba el futuro, dejé el baño y la comida de lado y me acosté lado a lado con el único amor que había conocido.

-Esta es nuestra última noche juntos, ¿Quieres que hablemos?- Me preguntó él

-¿Qué te parece si nos abrazamos mientras yo lloro hasta dormirme?

El suspiro, pareció un lamento.

-Me parece bien… Para la mañana ya no estaré aquí.

Allí, en ese momento, rompí a llorar.

El me abrazó más fuerte y más de cerca, mientras me daba pequeños besos en el pelo.

Esa noche me costó mucho dormir. Cinco largas horas, donde el único sonido que había era el latido de su corazón.

Cada latido que sentía era un segundo menos que me quedaba para estar junto a él.

Hasta que unas horas más tarde, quede dormida por el cansancio.

Me dolía la cabeza y soñé con mis peores temores. El accidente de coche con mis padres, la nueva imagen de ellos muertos, mi imaginación había ido muy lejos y me imaginaba a mi abuelo y amigos saltando de un edificio y cayendo sobre el asfalto de un golpe, muertos.

Esa última imagen hizo que despertara sobresaltada, y luego al fin calmarme.

'Todo había sido un sueño' Pensé.

Tal vez todo había sido mi imaginación y dentro de poco, James aparecería por la puerta con un desayuno completo para comer en la cama.

Hasta que me di cuenta que estaba completamente sola. Allí en una cama fría , llena de colchas y sabanas revueltas, ahí estaba yo.

Y el único testimonio del amor entre James y yo, era una pequeña foto, pegada a un costado de un espejo, en la que los dos estábamos abrazados y sonriendo a la cámara. Había sido un día particularmente frío de enero, donde habíamos ido a patinar y éramos pura ropa. En otros momentos ver esa foto me hacia reír.

También había aroma de invierno en la almohada que Bucky siempre usaba. Me puse a llorar la mañana entera, mirando la foto y recostada con la cara sobre su almohada.

Pensarán que parecía patética, pues si, lo era.

En algún momento del medio día, Rupert había tocado la puerta de mi dormitorio para ver que me sucedía y por qué no había ido a desayunar.

Yo no lo dejé pasar.

Estaba muy preocupado. Yo había gritado con mi voz cortada y lastimada que estaba bien, pero obviamente no lo convencí.

-¡Jovencita, déjame pasar!

Yo había hecho un pequeño nido encima de mi cama. Pero seguía teniendo frío. De seguro estaba hecho un asco y no quería que nadie me viera así.

Pasaron horas y al no tener hambre, lo único que hice en ellas fue ir al baño cuando era absolutamente necesario. O para darme un urgente baño.

Mis lágrimas no dejaban de hacer al suelo.

Estaba en un momento a punto de caer dormida, cuando sentí unos fuertes golpes en la puerta de mi dormitorio.

-Lucy, soy Amy, ¡DEJAME PASAR!

-Entra…- Mí voz sonó como una banshee.

Tenía la voz tomada, y cuando Amy entró y me vio toda acurrucada en la cama, su cara calló.

-¡Oh, querida Lucy!- dijo ella asombrada, dejando caer su cartera en una silla, para luego correr hacia mí.

Me tomó la cara entre las manos.

-¿Pero que sucedió? ¿Te duele algo?- preguntó con tono de preocupación y miedo, mientras me tomaba en un abrazo.

-El… él se… se fue…- Un pequeño llanto se escapó de mi boca.

Ella entrecerró los ojos

-¿Qué qué? ¿Qué sucedió?

-Se fue con Steve, para siempre…- contesté mirando como una loca al vacío.

-¿Quién mierda es Steve?- al ver que yo no contestaba y ni siquiera parecía haberla escuchado, siguió hablando.

-Pues si se fue, se fue… Tienes que ser fuerte y demostrar lo que él se perdió.- siguió con enojo, Amy.

Yo la miré a los ojos.

-Es que no lo entiendes, él tenía que irse…- Eso hizo que Amy juntara sus perfectas y rubias cejas al no entender absolutamente nada.

Luego apretó los labios en descontento, se levantó de mi cama, donde había estado sentada a mi lado, y se fue hasta la silla donde había dejado la cartera, para sacar de ella, su móvil.

-Es hora de llamar a los refuerzos.- yo levanté mi cara llorosa de mi almohada.

-¿Qué?

-Voy a llamar a los chicos, también están preocupados por ti.- me contestó con la voz dura, mientras escribía y llamaba a nuestros amigos.

Yo por mi parte, volvía a poner mi cara en la almohada.

Cuando llegaron, Amy ya había ayudado a arreglar un poco el dormitorio, y también me arregló un poco a mí.

Mis ojos eran algo que no se podía mejorar. Estaban rojos, irritados, y mi mirada era algo que no se podía soportar ver.

Todavía seguía teniendo puesto un piyama d ositos felices, los cuales me daban ganas de asesinarlos.

Tocaron el timbre y Amy se encargó de abrir la puerta, ya que mi abuelo había salido.

Cuando ellos llegaron a mi habitación, yo estaba sentada cómodamente en mi cama, ellos me abrazaron, mientras no entendían por qué yo estaba en ese estado.

Cuando Bill ya estaba sentado en la cama a uno de mis lados, Harry llegó y se sentó en la alfombra del suelo, comenzó la conversación que lo cambiaria todo.

Harry miró por todo el dormitorio, buscando algo.

-¿Dónde está James?- preguntó inocentemente, mirándome. Yo por mi parte, resistí el llanto y miré a los ojos a Harry.

-James se ha ido.- mi voz casi se quiebra, pero ya me sentía mejor, que no estaba sola. A mi lado, Bill se sobresaltó y me tomó fuertemente de las manos.

-Dime donde esta y lo mato.

Yo negué con la cabeza, mientras que en mi corazón roto, sentía una ola de calidez al ver que Bill se preocupaba tanto por mí.

-Mis amigos… es hora de que sepan toda la verdad.

Los tres se me quedaron viendo en silencio, sin entender.

-¿toda la verdad? ¿Por qué siento que esto no nos va a gustar?- dijo Amy, mientras se sentaba al lado de Harry en la alfombra, con las piernas cruzadas.

Me aclaré la garganta y comencé a contarles todo.

-El nombre completo de James es James Buchanan Barnes.- Las caras de Bill y Amy, no cambiaron para nada, pero Harry parecía estar pensando en algo. Uniendo cabos.

-Espera un momento, yo conozco ese nombre de algún lado…- él se levantó rápidamente del suelo- ¿dónde lo escuche? Cuando fui una vez a Estados Unidos…- murmuró para el mismo, mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

Yo levanté las cejas y proseguí.

-Fue amigo de Steve Rogers en…- iba a seguir contando, pero Harry comenzó a hablar repetidamente mientras sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par.

-Es imposible, es imposible…- dijo mirándome con los ojos abiertos.- Steve Rogers, el Capitán América…- Pareció hacer cuentas en su mente.- pero eso lo haría poseedor de la edad de…

-98 años.

Los tres desviaron las vistas hacia mí, con absoluta sorpresa e incredulidad.

-Wow… Imposible… ¿Pero cómo…?

-James fue a la guerra con Steve Rogers, pero solo Rogers volvió, pensando que James había muerto.

-Claramente no murió- dijo Harry y la obviedad del asunto hizo que los otros tres lo miráramos de costado, enojados.- Bueno, perdón… Prosigue…

-Pero el sobrevivió, por que los de Hydra ya le habían hecho unos experimentos con el suero súper soldado y luego los rusos encontraron su cuerpo, después los rusos y Hydra lo convirtieron en un arma- hice una pausa.

-Sigue… ¿Qué más le hicieron?

-Ellos le borraron la memoria, lo torturaron, lo dañaron de todas las formas posibles.

-¡OH POR DIOS! – exclamó Amy, sin podérselo creer. Tenía una mano en su boca, por el asombro y me miraba a mí.

-Lo dejé ir- hice una mueca.- por qué el necesita arreglar algunas cosas en su vida, donde yo no soy necesaria.

-¿Por qué no fuiste con él? -Preguntó Amy, tomándome de las manos. Harry miraba al suelo, callado y Bill se había levantado de la cama y caminaba de un lado a otro.

No pude aguantar la mirada de Amy, y bajé la mía hasta nuestras manos unidas.

-Porque por fin pude ser libre, toda su vida siguió ordenes que lo llevaron a las peores cosas de toda su vida- mi voz se quebró y de mis ojos salieron nuevas lagrimas.- No podía ser egoísta.

-Lo entendemos… Shh…- Susurro Bill, volviendo a mi lado y abrazándome.- hiciste todo bien- siguió Bill mientras me acariciaba el pelo y me sonreía con los ojos brillosos.

Amy necesitó solo tres segundos para querer animarme.

-Es tiempo de que te diviertas, vayamos a algún pub o bar… o a bailar…

Yo iba a contestarle, pero Harry lo hizo por mí.

-No, mejor si hacemos algo aquí, entre nosotros.

Bill se levantó nuevamente de mi cama, con el móvil en la mano.

-Bueno déjenme llamar al trabajo, tengo que decirles que estoy enfermo o algo así, y que hoy no puedo ir.- me guiñó un ojo. Yo me preocupé.

-No se preocupen por mí…

-Tú nos necesitas, y nosotros vamos a estar aquí para ti, lo quieras o no.- Me aseguró Amy, mientras Bill hablaba por teléfono y yo sonreía por primera vez en el día.

Harry que se había ido hacia unos minutos, entró otra vez por la puerta del dormitorio, pero esta vez con bebidas de todo tipo, que traía del comedor.

-Aquí traigo el medicamento a todos los males.

Todos nos reímos.

Nos sentamos en círculo en la alfombra, alrededor de las botellas. Había whisky, vodka, Martini, tequila, y otros.

Tomamos todo entre los cuatro. Al principio yo estaba mejor, pero cuando ya había tomado varias copas, hasta me reía de los chistes malos de Harry.

Estábamos tomando tequila de a chupitos, con sal y gajos de limón.

Ya estábamos los cuatro muy felices, nos reíamos de cualquier cosa

Amy hizo una mueca graciosa al terminar de chupar un limón y comenzó a hablarnos.

-Así que 98, ¿eh? Cuando lo vuelva a ver le preguntaré que crema para arrugas usa.- yo me reí por las palabras arrastradas de Amy.

-Ninguna crema mi amiga, es el suero puper-soldado y crio génesis… o como sea….

Harry, más que borracho, escuchó lo que dije.

-Oh yo leí sobre la criogénesis…- los tres molestos, por su lado altamente científico, le tiramos unas almohadas para que se callara.

-Chicos prepárense para la hora de la clase de ciencias…ABURRIDO…- gritó Bill, mientras estaba tirado en el suelo, mirando el techo.

-Oh cállate, Bill… A tu cerebro no le va a hacer mal aprender algo…- Harry contestó un poco enfadado.

-¡Cállense los dos! Que me duele la cabeza- les dijo Amy, pero luego se dio la vuelta hacia mí.

-Espera un momento, usted… Señorita es una asalta silla de ruedas…

Luego de decir eso, los cuatros pasamos varios minutos riéndonos a carcajadas tirados en el suelo.

Tenía suerte en pila de tener estos tres grandes amigos.

* * *

**Bucky Pov**

Con Steve entramos a una habitación grande con máquinas en la planta baja de la torre Stark.

Íbamos los dos caminando calmadamente, hablando pocas palabras. Steve sabía que todavía estaba triste y enojado por dejarla a ella.

Pero dejé eso de lado cuando vi que al lado de una de las maquinas había un hombre que me parecía conocido.

Media casi un metro ochenta, con cabello negro y una barba perfectamente cortada. Caminamos hasta el, y pude ver que tenía una sonrisa irónica.

-Oh aquí llega el par de doctores del tiempo...- dijo con tono jocoso.

Steve rodó los ojos e hizo una media sonrisa cuando llegamos a su lado.

-Bucky, este es Tony Stark, un… amigo.- Dijo señalando al hombre.

Stark y yo nos estrechamos las manos, y asentimos en reconocimiento.

-Bueno, yo no diría amigo…- agregó Stark, solo para mí.

-Cállate, Stark… Como te dije- Steve desvió la vista hacia mí- puede ser un patán a veces.

Steve negó con la cabeza y luego caminó hacia la máquina que parecía una camilla para hacerse ecografías craneales.

Verla me puso nervioso. Me hacía recordar a aquellos tiempos del borrado de memoria y la tortura, el dolor.

-Sé que se ve mal, pero casi, casi no duele…- contestó al ver mi mirada, el hombre Stark.

-Puedes recostarte cuando quieras, así empezamos lo más pronto posible.- me dijo amablemente Steve, mientras se encogía de hombros.

Yo me senté en la camilla y luego apoyé la cabeza en un pequeña almohada que había debajo de un aparato con muchos botones y unas lámparas que estaban por dentro y brillaban mucho.

-¿Qué tengo que hacer ahora?- pregunté yo bostezando.

-Abrocharte los cinturones, porque este viaje será movido.- contestó en broma Stark, y yo luego no pude ver más nada.

Mi mente rápidamente me llevó a otro lugar, era un lugar pequeño, gris, cerrado y lleno de escaleras. Era un callejón. Había mugre y basura por todos lados.

Le pegué una patada en el culo a ese patán que se estaba aprovechando de Steve, el pequeño y valiente Steve.

El cual se estaba levantando del suelo a duras penas, a mi espalda.

Estábamos en un callejón que Steve se sabía de memoria.

-A veces creo que te gusta que te peguen- le recordé a Steve, mientras caminaba hacia él. Mi amigo por su parte, seguía doblado de dolor.

-Lo tenía contra las cuerdas- mencionó con voz quejosa mientras se sacudía a la sangre de las manos. Que golpiza que le habían dado esta vez.

Esta vez el cobarde no se había detenido al ver que Steve no se podía defender, si no que se había aprovechado de su debilidad. Estaba tan enojado.

Lo miré, sin poderme creer como hacía para meterse en tantos problemas. De repente vi un papel marrón claro, doblado en el suelo. Me agaché rápidamente y lo recogí, ya adivinando lo que seria.

-¿Cuántas van con esta?- abrí el papel y comencé a leer, en un costado en la parte de abajo, con letras grandes decía: 4F

Era obvio, Steve al menos tenía asma, y con ello ya lo descartaban, ni pensar en que era tan debilucho que te hacía pensar que se iba a volar con un viento. Leí la dirección que había puesto.

-Oh ahora has nacido en Paramus- lo miré con asombro, el por su parte, se miraba las manos manchadas de suciedad y de su propia sangre.- Mentir a la hora de alistarse es ilegal… además venga, ¿de Jersey?

Él no me respondió, si no que me quedó mirando unos segundos a cómo iba a vestido, tenía la vestimenta del ejército.

-Ya tienes destino- afirmó, yo lo mire con ironía.

Lo que menos quería era ir a la guerra. Pero iría… iría por mí, y por Steve, mi único amigo, mi único familiar, lo único que me quedaba en el mundo. Prefería morir, antes que perder a Steve.

-El 107- miré incomodo al papel de alistamiento.- Sargento James Barnes, mañana zarpamos rumbo a Inglaterra.

El asintió con pesar y luego bajó la cabeza al recordar que el no venía conmigo. Levantó la mirada un poco.

-Yo debería ir.

Gracias a Dios que no iba.

Yo prefería que él se quedara a salvo de todo daño.

Para desviar la tensión, yo sonreí fuertemente y lo tomé en un fuerte abrazo por los hombros.

-Vamos amigo- comenzamos a caminar fuera del callejón.- Es mi última noche- luego me di cuenta que Steve estaba sucio y olía a cloaca y sangre, lo solté con un poco de asco.

-Anda a arreglarte.- le ordené, tirando el papel del ejército entre la demás basura, tomé fuertemente el diario que había llevado todo el tiempo conmigo.

Apenas vi la noticia, comencé a buscar a Steve. Ya sabía qué hacer, una cita doble, con dos chicas preciosas. Era mi última noche como civil, quería divertirme con mi amigo y disfrutar lo que pudiera del sexo opuesto.

Tal vez un baile y luego algo más.

-¿Por qué? ¿Adónde vamos?- preguntó Steve a mi lado, con tono enojado, le alcancé el diario del día, y él lo tomó a regañadientes.

-Al futuro.

El recuerdo rápidamente pasó a otro.

Me despertaba de un mal sueño.

Me dolía todo el cuerpo, o eso recordaba, pero lo que más me dolía, era el brazo.

Lo levanté, pero solo vi un brazo. Lo que vi, me horrorizó completamente.

NO NO NO NO NO… ¿Qué me habían hecho? Me faltaba un brazo.

Luego me di cuenta de que no estaba solo. Había hombres con túnicas blancas a mi alrededor, que de verlos, daban escalofríos.

Parecían doctores. Pero de Frankenstein.

Uno se me acercó tanto a la cara, que quedamos distanciados solo por unos míseros centímetros. Hasta recordaba el aroma de su aliento, a brandy y a cigarrillo.

-Sargento Barnes, el procedimiento ya ha empezado.- me aseguró con una sonrisa enferma, luego se dirigió a uno de esos tipos con túnicas blancas.- Doctor Fennhoff, prosiga.

En mi visión apareció otro hombre, tenía túnica, pero también parecía llevar un traje con una pequeña moña debajo.

El hombre parecía amable y comenzó a mover un anillo de oro que tenía en uno de sus dedos de la mano izquierda, con la mano derecha.

Yo me lo quedé mirando con extrañeza e interés.

¿Por qué hacía eso? ¿Por qué su voz era tan suave que me tranquilizaba y me hacía olvidar todos mis dolores?

-Sargento Barnes, recuerde a su amigo Steve Rogers…

No hice más que hacer lo que me decía. Pero muy profundamente sabía que esto era muy extraño y no debía hacerlo.

El recuerdo cambió y lo primero que vi, fueron nuevamente a mis brazos, ahora tenía los dos, pero había algo extraño en uno de ellos. Uno de ellos era completamente de metal. Me enfadé.

Un doctor cerca de mí, se dio la vuelta mientras tenía una carpeta entre sus manos, al ver que yo me había despertado.

Quise recordar donde estaba y por qué estaba allí, pero lo único que pude ver en mi mente era todo en blanco. No sabía cómo había llegado aquí. ¿Qué carajos me habían hecho y por qué no recordaba mi pasado?

-Sera el nuevo puño de Hydra… -escuché un murmullo a lo lejos.

El doctor de la carpeta se me acercó y me quiso atar los brazos a la camilla, pero no lo dejé. Mi brazo de metal se movió a mi mando y tomé el cuello del hombre entre mis fuertes dedos. Lo comencé a ahorcar con mi brazo de metal, se sentía casi normal. Tenía tacto, pero parecía estar dormido-

Solté rápidamente al tipo, por que verlo pelear por aire ya me había aburrido, luego me levanté de la camilla y el doctor se calló al suelo, peleando por oxígeno a grandes gemidos.

Miré a mí alrededor, había otras camillas, con otros pacientes. Mi cerebro rápidamente me llevó hasta una de ellas sin que yo le mandara hacerlo.

Había otro paciente, pero a este le faltaba una pierna. Algo en mi mente se prendió cuándo vi su cara. No sabía por qué pero me recordó a alguien y el deseo de borrar su existencia del planeta era más grande que el deseo que tenia de respirar.

Entonces mi brazo de metal comenzó a golpear a la cara y el pecho del tipo, una y otra vez.

Al principio con cada golpe que daba, me dolía el brazo y gritaba al mismo tiempo que mi víctima. Y eso solo me enojó, me irritó más y los golpes se le hicieron insoportables.

No pude parar hasta que el hombre dejó de respirar y en mis manos solo había sangre.

Mi mente dejó ese recuerdo y se puso en blanco y por fin abrí los ojos.

A diferencia de mis recuerdos, en el presente a mi lado tenía dos caras amigables.

-¿Otra vez, Barnes?- preguntó Stark, mirándome con una sonrisa en su cara.

Miré a Steve que estaba del otro lado de la camilla, asentí decidido.

-Ya veo… Bueno has obtenido un boleto a la villa de los recuerdos y partes desde…-apretó un botón rojo de la máquina- ¡AHORA!

Mis ojos se volvieron a cerrar y otros recuerdos vinieron a mí.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció?

¿Vieron quién apareció? Tony es siempre tan Stark... XD

También un invitado especial de la serie Agent Carter en este capitulo... ¿Se dieron cuenta quién es?

Bueno, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo!


	20. Chapter 20

Hola, holaaaaa!

Wow, veo el numero 20 en este capitulo? Que grandioso! Ya veinte? La verdad un gusto ver que se interesan por cada capitulo!

Con respecto a este capitulo. Va a haber sorpresas, pero si no es la que esperan, no desesperen (ay la rima) Lo que quieren ya en unos capítulos vendrá... ¿y que pasará? ¿cómo sera el reencuentro? ¿cómo les gustaría que fuera? ¿quieren que aparezcan otros avengers?

**EloraP**: Me encanta que te hayas dado cuenta. Pues cuando vi el ultimo capitulo de Carter, creo que la idea se me vino a la cabeza de inmediato. Leí por la web que el doctor Fennhoff esta ahí para ayudarlo a Zola en el tema del Winter Soldier. Y yo también lo pensé. Amo como marvel pone todo en un orden que te da gusto ver las películas. Todo,Todo tiene que ver con todo. Si, apareció Tony y en este cap también va a aparecer. Y algún otro nuevo personaje ;) Espero te guste! Saludos!

**Nastinka**: Como me dijo una lectora: No sigas el ejemplo de Lucy y sus amigos, para salir de algún problema el alcohol no es la respuesta. Dejando ya eso de lado, me dio risa tu review por que a mi me pasa lo mismo. No se si conté, pero tengo una lista de posibles maridos, y son todos actores hermosos y que posiblemente nunca voy a conocer... Y claramente, todos tienen de 30 para arriba y yo tengo 21 jajaja. pero bueno... Si algún día quieren, subo la lista y ustedes me dicen que les parece. Gracias de nuevo. besotes! P.D: Steve no es que no lo devuelva, Bucky no quiere volver, chau! :/

**Dharia McLahan**: Pues aquí tienes mas :D

**Lula182**: Hola nueva lectora! Precisamente por eso me gusta marvel, por que también tienen una linea de tiempo y todas sus series y películas están unidas. Me encanta que te guste el fanfic, espero que eso siga así. Amo interactuar con ustedes, me encanta charlar con otras fans en el mundo. Nos seguimos hablando por acá! Besote

P.D: respecto a tus respuestas: Loki es muy genial :3 El mio es Iron Man, Los X-men fueron los primeros supereroes que conocí (de marvel) por lo tanto soy muy fan, desde muy niña.

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Capítulo 20

Caminaba despacio por un enorme bosque nevado. Mis pisadas quedaban marcadas en las muchas capas de nieve.

Pero no tenía frío, lo cual era extraño. Yo tenía puesto solo un vestido color azul, que me llegaba hasta la rodilla y además caían pequeños copos de nieve del cielo encapotado.

Caminé sin parar lentamente mientras miraba a mí alrededor, no se veía ni una estrella, y tampoco la luna.

No sabía por qué estaba allí, ni tampoco como había llegado. Había árboles y pinos a mis costados. Eran tan densos que no se podía ver a través de ellos.

Parecía estar dentro de un juego, un juego de terror. Me comencé a asustar y empecé a caminar más rápidamente.

De pronto llegué a un claro, que parecía estar en el centro de ese inmenso bosque. Me quedé quieta como una estatua unos instantes. No sabía que hacer ahora.

¿Cómo saldría de aquel lugar?

En otras circunstancias ese bosque me hubiera parecido muy bonito, pero la soledad y el silencio me habían empezado a asustar.

Miré otra vez a mí alrededor, para ver si algo había cambiado. No, a todos mis lados árboles, nieve y más árboles.

Comencé a caminar a paso inseguro, más al centro y cuando me fui acercando, vi algo allí que no había visto antes.

En medio del claro, danzando en el aire, habían pequeñas bolitas de luz que parecían levitar por arte de magia.

Eran varias lucecitas, y todas brillaban con la misma intensidad, me quedé con la boca abierta por unos segundos.

Seguía estando sola en ese lugar y con cuidado, me acerqué cada vez más y más a las luces danzantes.

Cuando estaba solo a unos centímetros, fui levantando mi brazo con la palma de mi mano abierta para poder tocarlas, pero cuando uno de mis dedos tocó una de ellas, un sonido molesto comenzó a llegar a mi mente.

El sonido una y otra vez, parecía inundar todo a mi alrededor y soplar con el viento, que sacudía las ramas de los arboles altos

Luego las luces se movieron rápidamente y me rodearon, comenzando a repetir mi nombre con voces femeninas, angelicales. Una y otra vez.

Entre el ruido del viento, y las voces misteriosas, me cubrí las orejas con las dos manos, desesperada. Cerré los ojos con fuerza y desee con todo mi corazón que se detuvieran.

Abrí los ojos, estaba todo oscuro a mí alrededor, exceptuando el celular que vibraba en la mesita de luz. Era el despertador.

Todo había sido un sueño, uno muy extraño.

Ahora si sentía el frío, pero la temperatura ahora había mejorado, igualmente estaba para estar abrigado y yo lo estaba, mucho. Perecía una oruga gigante.

Como siempre hacia, uno de mis brazos se sacrificó por el resto del cuerpo y salió por debajo de las colchas para apagar el despertador.

Cuando el ruido molesto por fin dejó de escucharse, salí a regañadientes de la cama y como era mi nueva costumbre, me tiré al suelo a hacer treinta lagartijas.

Luego practiqué mis golpes en el saco de boxeo -que seguía colgando del techo de mi habitación- Y después pasé hacia el baño sin mirar cierto espejo de la cómoda, que tenía cierta foto.

Si se lo preguntan, pasaron dos largas semanas y seguía sin tener ninguna noticia. Yo ya estaba mucho mejor.

Entré a la bañera y usé jabón.

Los primeros días habían sido duros, y hasta esperaba que el volviera, entrara por la puerta y me abrazara diciéndome al oído que todo iba a estar bien.

Pero no había sido así, y yo tenía que ser fuerte y superarlo. Claro, decirlo era más fácil que hacerlo.

Pero la intención es la que cuenta.

Salí de la corta ducha y luego de vestirme rápidamente, me lavé los dientes mientras escuchaba radio.

Solo música, no las noticias, no quería saber nada sobre nadie.

De la nada en la radio se escuchó una canción…

'Losing him was blue like I'd never known

Missing him was dark grey all alone

Forgetting him was like trying to know somebody you never met

But loving him was red

Loving him was red'

-¿Esto es una broma? Lo que me faltaba…- dije enojada a la radio, que no tenía la culpa, giré el dial y así cambie la radio inmediatamente.

Era alguna canción de Ac/dc que no conocía la que escuchaba luego, mientras me hacia una trenza cosida en el pelo.

Hoy no iba directamente a la cafetería, hoy primero iba a la universidad.

Si, se terminaban las vacaciones.

Pero eso me ponía feliz, otra vez aprender, leer nuevos libros, estudiar, no poder usar el cerebro más que para ello.

Justo lo que necesitaba.

Me terminé de poner los tacones sentada en la cama y luego de tomar mi bolso con las libretas nuevas, y salí de mi habitación.

Ruidos provenían de la cocina. Sonidos hogareños. Sonreí cálidamente mientras caminaba por el pasillo hacia la cocina.

Cuando entré, el abuelo se acababa de sentar en su silla de siempre y al verme llegar me saludó con una gran sonrisa.

-Buenos días ¿preparada para el primer día de clases?- preguntó mientras se untaba mantequilla en las tostadas.

-Nunca.- le contesté riendo.

Tomamos el desayuno en silencio, mientras él escuchaba a Frank Sinatra.

A mí me daba igual, alguna canción me gustaba así que no me queje. En algún momento el comenzó a tatarear las canciones, mientras tomaba de su té.

-¿Llevas tu inhalador?- preguntó de repente Rup, esta vez seriamente.

Yo me encogí de hombros mientras masticaba un trozo de pancakes con sirope, tragué rápidamente.

-Sí, pero no he tenido ningún episodio últimamente desde…- los dos esquivamos nuestras miradas- Bueno ya sabes…- seguí con voz débil.

-Me alegra oír eso, pero por las dudas lleva uno en la cartera, nunca se sabe.

-Eso haré- acordé decididamente, levantándome de mi silla. Mi desayuno había desaparecido y ya tenía la panza llena. Yo saludé a mi abuelo con un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

-¡Mucha suerte hoy, Lucy!

Le guiñé un ojo desde la puerta de la cocina.

-Gracias igualmente.

Lo saludé con una mano y luego me fui hacia la puerta del edificio, mientras me terminaba de poner la campera y tomaba mi mochila.

Tomé mi bicicleta y pedalee hacia mi nuevo destino. No era lejos y cuando llegué seguía como nueva.

Dejé la bicicleta en el estacionamiento y me puse la mochila al hombro al empezar a caminar hacia el campus.

Me tocaba con el profesor Willis en la clase número tres, a las ocho de la mañana.

Literatura del siglo XXI, la cual seguro me iba a perecer muy genial.

Cuando se hicieron las ocho menos diez minutos, yo ya estaba sentada en la primera fila del gran salón. Viendo llegar a los demás alumnos.

Guardé dos lugares para dos de mis mejores compañeros. No sabíamos quién era el profesor Willis, esperaba que no fuera muy aburrido.

Cuando tocaron las ocho llegaron Rose y su hermano mellizo Joey.

Se sentaron en los lugares que les había guardado, ellos eran los únicos que me gustaban de toda la clase.

-¿Cómo te fue en las vacaciones?- preguntó Rose, mientras sacaba un cuaderno y lo ponía en la mesita. Ella sonreía animadamente, yo le devolví la sonrisa.

-Movida, muy movida.

-Yo sigo sin novio- para ella lo único que importaba era tener novio- ¿y tú?

Yo me aclaré la garganta y miré hacia el suelo.

-Yo sigo soltera, libre…

Justo, por suerte para mí, llegó el profesor, poniendo un silencio inmediato en toda la clase.

Era un tipo de unos sesenta años, clavo, y vestido con un impecable traje gris. Se puso del otro lado del atril, dejando su maletín en la mesa, al pasar.

-Soy su nuevo profesor de literatura moderna. Me llamo Matthew Willis y veo que hay básicamente alumnos nuevos.- Nos miró agudamente y pareció recorrer con la vista a toda la clase en solo un segundo.

-Me atrevo a confesarles, con mucho pesar para ustedes, que no vamos a leer crepúsculo y tampoco nada de ese tipo. Pues eso no vale la pena que lo estudiemos.

Yo me quise reír, pero me tape la boca con la mano, y más gracioso fue, cuando vi que a mi alrededor, varias mujeres en el salón ponían caras de ofendidas, mientras que otras ponían cara de orgullosas y asentían en acuerdo. A mí me daba igual.

Se dio la lista de libros para estudiar en el año.

La agenda de exámenes a dar en el año y luego comenzó a hablar de las reglas en la clase, a lo cual, varios cayeron dormidos en cuestión de minutos.

Sonó el timbre a la hora prevista y salimos ordenados hacia la salida, y luego al patio que estaba entre los edificios de la universidad.

Había gente sentada en los bancos del jardín a mí alrededor.

-Bueno, yo me tengo que ir al trabajo.- les anuncié a mis amigos, los dos me sonrieron y me saludaron

-Oh bueno, nos vemos.- se despidió Joey de mí, para luego salir caminando al lado de su hermana.

Fui derecho hacia donde había dejado mi bicicleta. Cuando la tomé, a mi espalda, sentí una voz aguda, muy molesta. Ya sabía de quien era.

Me di la vuelta.

-Susan, que gran gusto verte- le dije falsamente.

-¡Lucy! – Me saludó con voz más alta d la necesaria.- sigues con tu bicicleta.- dijo mientras miraba mi transporte con un poco de asco.

Era obvio, tenía una bicicleta en la mano y su tono no me había gustado para nada, pero disimulé mi disgusto.

-Sí, es verdad.- contesté con emoción falsa.

Ella dejó de sonreír al pasar su vista por mi cuerpo. En su boca se formó una 'o' gigante.

-Debajo de todo ese abrigo pareces estar muy flaca… o muy en forma.

-Oh, no sabes cuánto.- le contesté con malicia.

Miró a mis costados, como buscando algo.

-¿y Rose? ¿Sigue buscando novio?- agregó con una risita que no me gustó.

Respiré hondo y conté hasta diez.

-Se fue a clase.

-¿Y tú? Hace unas semanas me encontré con un pajarito y me contó que estabas de novia…- abrí los ojos con sorpresa, maldita Amy y sus chimentos.

Mi sonrisa desapareció y ya no pude ocultar mi desagrado.

-No, estoy soltera y muy orgullosa de ello.

Ella puso una cara de pena, en su cara de perra.

-Uh, que mal...- exclamó, pero se notaba que esa noticia le había gustado.- supongo que no estas preparada para una relación estable, como la que tengo yo.

Asentí, haciendo oídos sordos a las cosas que decía. Mi cuerpo pedía con urgencia darle una buena paliza, pero no lo merecía.

Mi mente perdió la calma y sonreí falsamente.

-Pobre tu novio, no sé cómo hace para aguantarte.- ella quedó estupefacta por mi franqueza.-Ahora si me disculpas, tengo que irme al trabajo.

Me alejé de ella con gusto, mientras pedaleaba. Rápidamente doblé la esquina, para alejarme y no cometer un asesinato.

Cuando llegué a la cafetería, entré haciendo toda una escena.

Caminé de la puerta hacia donde estaba Amy en el mostrador.

-Amy ¿qué le dijiste a la estúpida de Susan sobre mí?

Amy, que había estado atendiendo a unos clientes, pidió un minuto para poder responderme.

-Lo siento.- dijo sinceramente.- le dije que estabas de novia… Ella siempre es tan pedante y no me pude resistir.- rodó los ojos.

-Sí, ya me di cuenta, hoy casi la golpeo con mi bicicleta en la cabeza.

-Oh no le prestes atención, solo esta celosa.

-No entiendo a qué le tiene celos.- murmuré más para mi misma, negando lentamente,- Soy una chica normal.

-Ambas sabemos que eso no es verdad.- Amy terminó la conversación guiñándome un ojo y luego yo le sonreí.

-Bueno, me voy a cambiar, tu sigue atendiendo.- y ella asintió mientas se volvía a los clientes otra vez.

Fui hasta la habitación de atrás y me puse el delantal.

En el trabajo, nada raro o extraño sucedió. Solo una cosa. Un pajarillo había entrado por la puerta y luego había salido, exaltando a toda la clientela.

Lo entendía, hacia mucho frio afuera y adentro había calefacción.

-Muy bien- murmuré, poniendo mi delantal perfectamente doblado, dentro de mi bolso.-me voy a casa.

Ya eran las siete y media de la noche y Amy ya estaba por cerrar la cafetería.

-Nos vemos mañana.- se despidió Amy de mí, dándome un beso en la mejilla

-¡Chau!

Las calles a esa hora de la noche, estaban frías, oscuras y vaporosas.

Cuando llegué a mi calle, todo parecía normal, pero yo sentía que algo raro pasaba, que alguien me estaba observando.

Caminé como si no pasara nada, dejé la bicicleta y fui hasta la puerta del edifico. Entré, cerré y dentro del ascensor, subí hasta el piso número siete.

Cuando llegué al pasillo, saqué la llave de mi bolso y di pasos tranquilos hasta la puerta del apartamento.

Iba a poner la llave en su cerradura, cuando me di cuenta que algo raro sucedía.

La madera alrededor de la cerradura estaba rota, toda quebrada, como si alguien hubiera entrado.

Me asusté, pero rápidamente me puse con la mente en blanco para pensar mejor.

Saqué el arma que tenía desde la vez del callejón, en mi bolso y le saqué el seguro, casi sin pensar.

Golpee la puerta, para entrar, lo más silenciosamente que pude, y entré de costado para que el objetivo fuera más pequeño.

La ventana estaba abierta, pasaba el viento frío que hacían volar las cortinas. Todo a mí alrededor estaba destrozado.

La mesa de comedor, era lo único que quedaba en pie. Había vidrios, sillas y papeles rotos por todo el lugar. Comencé a observar todo con atención, me pareció ver algo que se movía junto a la mesa del living y me acerqué rápidamente.

Lo que vi al acercarme me horrorizó.

Arriba de un charco enorme de sangre escarlata, había alguien. Allí en el suelo, herido, ensangrentado, estaba mi abuelo Rupert.

-NO, no, nonoonono…- pedí al cielo con todo mi corazón, sin control.

Comencé a respirar dolorosamente, y me arrodillé junto a mi abuelo, mientras mis manos temblorosas buscaban alguna herida.

De mis ojos caían lágrimas que no me dejaban ver con claridad. Pensé que había llegado muy tarde y me fije por si había pulso o algo, pero antes de poder corroborarlo, me asusté mucho cuando mi abuelo se despertó con un quejido doloroso y abrió los ojos, para verme a mí.

-¿Abuelo, que sucedió?- Pregunté con voz urgente y dolorida, mientras el parecía asustado y miraba atrás mío. Estaba paralizado, no podía moverse, luchaba para poder respirar.

-Te est..estaba… esper…ando- Movió una de sus manos en un puño con torpeza y luego abrió su palma delante de mis ojos.

Dentro, había un pen-drive, color plateado, moderno- lo que me pareció extraño, pues él no sabía mucho de tecnología.-Pero lo que más me llamo la atención, fue que en una parte del aparatito, había un símbolo que al principio no pude distinguir.

Lo tomé entre mis dedos, mirándolo con atención. Y pude ver que en el símbolo había un pequeño pájaro con alas abiertas.

Desconcertada, pues seguía sin saber sobre que era, junté mis cejas. Miré nuevamente a mi abuelo, respiraba más lentamente.

-Aguanta, voy a llamar a urgencias…- hice ademán para levantarme, pero el abuelo, -con una fuerza que no creía posible en alguien tan herido como el- me sujetó de la manga, para que no dejara su lado.

Sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas, me mataba verlo así.

-¿Qué es esto?- le mostré el pen-drive.- él lo miró y luego desvió la vista hacia mí.

-Eso es mi legado… Tu… Legado.-murmuró con voz pastosa.

De mis ojos caían grandes lágrimas, no sabía qué hacer.

-Todo va a estar bien, todo va a estar bien- seguía yo repitiéndole una y otra vez.

Me di cuenta por fin, donde estaba la herida, justo en el pecho, de donde salía mucha sangre. Comencé a presionar con torpeza, pues mi cabeza daba vueltas.

No sabía qué hacer, mi mente estaba perdida, no tenía control y mi llanto era insoportable de escuchar, hasta para mí misma.

-¿Quién te hizo esto?- le pregunte con un horror que nunca había encontrado en mi propia voz.

En lugar de responder, miró hacia mi espalda y abrió mucho los ojos, temblaba de pies a cabeza, lo que estuviera viendo, era algo que le daba mucho miedo.

Algo que nunca había visto en el: miedo.

-Es una trampa- escuché que decía con su último aliento, y con sorpresa, sentí un gran golpe en uno de mis costados, que me hizo volar hasta la mesa del comedor, lejos del cuerpo de mi abuelo.

James Pov

Estaba caminando por una calle no muy transitada. El cielo estaba cubierto de nubes grises y blancas. Mi brazo robótico molestaba un poco, suponía que hoy iba a haber tormenta.

Estaba un poco molesto, nervioso y ansioso.

Estaba molesto por que no entendía por qué arriesgaba a que me descubrieran, para ver a una simple muchacha que había conocido ayer. Nervioso porque desde el momento que vi a esa chica, allí tirada en el suelo, desesperada por vivir, sentí algo cálido en mi corazón congelado, y ansioso por que lo que más quería en este momento era llegar a donde ella estaba.

Lucy.

La había seguido desde su casa, hasta la cafetería, donde parecía trabajar.

La miré desde la cuadra de enfrente. En ese momento limpiaba una mesa del otro lado del vidrio de las enormes ventanas.

Era muy bonita, pero eran sus ojos color celestes helados, los que me habían dejado sin habla. Y su sonrisa. La había visto poco, pero cuando sonreía, la habitación parecía iluminarse, como si fuera el sol de cada día.

Después de unos buenos minutos mirando a lo lejos me decidí y crucé la calle lentamente.

Con el tiempo que había pasado, la chica ya se había movido de los sillones de las ventanas, a la barra de la cafetería.

Entré, había varios grupos de personas sentados, animados, charlando e interactuando entre ellas. Otros estaban solos, y tenían un aparato fino y duro entre las manos, por el que deslizaban los dedos, negué con la cabeza, no entendía el futuro.

Suspiré con angustia mientras me dejaba caer en uno de los bancos de metal que estaban en la barra, esperé cabizbajo, mientras sentí que la chica del callejón y otros dos muchachos discutían animadamente sobre algo.

Los miré con atención por debajo de mi gorra. Pude escuchar una parte de la conversación.

'Era necesario, lo sabes.' Dijo la chica con pelo marrón, tenía el pelo sujeto por una colita y se había olvidado de un mecho que caía sobre su frente, sus ojos brillaban con humor. Sonreí mientras su imagen me dejaba sin aliento. El chico con el que estaba hablando tenía unos guantes de lana apoyados en el mostrador y los miraba con odio.

Apareció una rubia un poco más bajita que la otra chica y empezó a hablarles.

'Que están cuchicheando ahora. ¿Harry tienes un nuevo novio?'- comentó la rubia, lo que hizo que el chico llamado Harry comenzara a despotricar sobre eso.

Dejé de prestarles atención y me desabroché la campera de cuero, pues allí adentro había calefacción y me estaba empezando a dar mucho calor.

De repente sentí que alguien estaba respirando muy cerca de mí y cuando volví la cabeza hacia delante, vi que la chica de los ojos celestes y pelo marón ondulado me miraba con atención.

Al mismo tiempo que ella se daba cuenta de quién era yo, yo abrí los ojos sorprendido. Ella tenía los codos apoyados sobre la mesa y me miraba con atención. Miró para los costados disimuladamente y luego se acercó unos centímetros hacia mí y me habló en un susurro como si fuera un viejo amigo y tuviéramos un secreto.

'¿Qué haces aquí?'- se la veía preocupada, y no dejó de mirar hacia todos lados, yo estaba muy nervioso, hacía mucho tiempo en el que no hablaba con una chica. Se sentía como la primera vez. Y así era, -más o menos-, pues de mi vida solo recordaba pequeñas partes.

Me aclaré la garganta, pues creía que mi voz iba a salir muy horrible, o que tal vez ni siquiera tenía voz.

-Quería ver cómo te habías recuperado.- le dije con sinceridad. Y ni yo sabía por qué me preocupaba tanto por ella. Ya había hecho lo suficiente,- lo que siempre hacía-, y ya la había ayudado, pero todo este tiempo no había podido olvidarme esos ojos.

-¿No sabes que existen los móviles? Me podías haber mandado un mensaje o llamarme.

Oh no, no quería que ella sacara el tema de los aparatos vibrantes esos. Parecían hechos con magia que nunca había imaginado que conocería. Si le decía que no sabía cómo usar un móvil, sabría que soy un raro y se iba a alejar de mí. Me moví incomodo, me arreglé la manga de la chaqueta de cuero, para que no se me viera el brazo.

-No sé cómo se usan esas cosas- dije tímidamente, mirando mis zapatos.

Ella sonrió casi imperceptiblemente por algo, y mi corazón dejo de latir, hasta que sentí una voz a lo lejos que se nos acercaba.

'¿Todo bien Lucy?- dijo la chica rubia que venía caminando hacia nosotros y luego se ponía al lado de Lucy.

Siguió hablando pero no le preste atención. Era linda, pero no tan linda como Lucy. Vi como interactuaba con su amiga, para poder entender los modismos de esta época

Vi que ellas dos me miraban con atención, como esperando algo. Me sorprendí un poco, pero luego me recompuse y sonreí como pude.

¿Qué me había preguntado?

-James, soy James.

La chica, me saludó con la mano y yo asentí lo más amablemente posible.

-Hola, James. Amy ¿tú conoces a James?- Lucy se puso un poco nerviosa, pero su amiga no se dio cuenta. En un intento de parecer casual ella se puso el mechón de pelo que a mí me había alucinado, detrás de la oreja.

-Oh sí, es un viejo amigo…- contestó Lucy, y yo asentí, para no dejarla en evidencia. Pero la única verdad es que lo que menos quería era ser su amigo.

Quería que el recuerdo siguiera, pero como había pasado en todas esas semanas, supe que el recuerdo terminaba cuando mi mente quedaba de repente totalmente en blanco.

Cuando volví a abrir mis ojos, el lugar era el mismo de siempre, con las personas de siempre. A mis costados seguían estando Steve, -el cual me miraba con una sonrisa torcida- y Stark, -el cual asentía sonriendo de oreja a oreja.-

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunté asustado.

-Eso mismo le pregunté yo a Steve y el no dijo ni una palabra…- contestó Stark, mirándome de costado.- Vamos, cuéntanos que te hacia sonreír de esa manera…

Al otro lado, Steve ya no estaba sonriendo y detuvo a Stark de seco.

-Oye Tony, déjalo tranquilo, a él no le gusta hablar de ella.

-¿Así que una chica, eh? – Stark me guiñó el ojo, yo me quise mover, pero Steve me sujetó.

-Todavía falta una hora de sesión… Solo no le prestes atención a Stark.- yo asentí y miré directamente a Stark.

-Ella ya está muy lejos, no la merezco, pero… - No pude terminar la oración, pero era obvio lo que quería decir. La cara de pena de Steve era muy evidente.

-Oh, no te preocupes…Seguro que tienes oportunidad con Romanoff…-comenzó Stark a decirme, yo lo miré con enfado, todo lo tomaba a pura broma, iba a responderle que eso era imposible, pero otra persona desde lejos empezó a hablar.

-Pueden dejar de hablar.- dijo sin fijar su vista en nosotros, mientras miraba atentamente a unas computadoras- Justo estaba haciendo una lectura buena de sus ondas cerebrales dañadas y comenzaron a parlotear…

Stark se encogió de hombros.

-Vamos a darle a Banner lo que quiere, que si no vamos a tener un gran problema verde aquí.

-Te escuché Tony…- dijo la voz del doctor Banner, que ahora se ocultaba atrás de unos papeles con muchas lecturas de pruebas que me habían hecho en el correr de las semanas.

-Bueno es hora de otro paseo por la selva de los recuerdos.- y después de escuchar la voz de Stark no escuché más nada.

* * *

Oh por Dios! ¿que pasará ahora con Lucy? ¿quién la rescatará del asesino misterioso?

Obviamente la familia de Lucy tiene muchos secretos. Los Pearsons son todos unos mentirosos de nacimiento.

¿cuáles son esos secretos?

¿Esos secretos, cambiarán la vida de Lucy, si es que sobrevive?

¿Quién quiere darle a Susan unos buenos golpes con la bicicleta?

Ya no puedo esperar por sus respuestas! Ni a escribir el próximo capitulo!

Besoteeeee


	21. Chapter 21

**Hola!** ¿Qué cuentan?

En este capítulo hay cosas nuevas y asombrosas. Espero que les guste. Difiere un poco de los comic, pero como es más parecido a las películas, es algo que podría pasar.

Les pido a los que ya vieron Agentes de Shield que busquen los nombres de los nuevos personajes y a los que no vieron AoS que si lo hacen, tengan en cuenta que hay **SPOILERS** de la serie.

Ahora a contestar los reviews!

**LokiDoctorUru:** Me alegro de que te haya gustado. Si, una pena. Para saber quien fue, solo lee el capitulo, te explica todo! Tal vez hay mas recuerdos de Bucky… No estoy segura :P Los Pearson están llenos de secretos.

**Dharia McLahan:** Hola! Emmm podes comer chicles (goma de mascar), yo siempre hago eso, si no me quedo sin uñas XD ¿Qué te pareció este capítulo? Beso!

**EloraP:** HI! Espero que te guste todo el capítulo y algo nuevo a lo último ;) Saludito!

**Nastinka:** Wow! Ese review sí que fue largoooo! Jajaj Estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo. En este capítulo se sacarán todas las dudas… Bueno parte de ellas jaja beso!

**Fan Adicta Fiction, kanazuki182**: espero que sigan con vida! Y que les siga gustando el fanfic! Les prometo que Bucky en un par de capítulos vuelve…

* * *

**Capítulo 21**

Caí de espalda, mi cabeza golpeo fuertemente contra la madera de la mesa y quedé momentáneamente ciega.

Mi mente todavía no podía procesar lo que había sucedido. Alguien me había hecho volar desde el living, directamente a la mesa del comedor.

Esta, al tener todo mi peso y la gran potencia del golpe, se rompió, dejándome con sorpresa al mismo nivel que el suelo.

Cuando volví unos segundos después a mis sentidos, miré a mí alrededor buscando el origen de todo.

Rápidamente puse el nuevo pen drive en uno de los bolsillos de mi pantalón vaquero, no quería perderlo.

Justo en ese momento se desató la tormenta eléctrica en el cielo. Hubo un relámpago que iluminó todo el lugar y pude ver una silueta que se movía hacia mí.

Forcé a mis ojos para ver quién era.

La silueta se acercó y la luz de un foco de la calle me dejó ver quien era. El trueno se desato sobre nosotros y yo quedé más que sobresaltada.

Miré extrañada, mientras no daba crédito a mis ojos.

-¿Susan?

La mujer resopló con cansancio y me miró desde arriba. Estaba muy diferente a como yo la conocía.

Ella usualmente era una chica más o menos de mi edad, con pelo lacio, rubio y ojos celestes. Siempre parecía la reina de belleza, ahora tenía el pelo todo revuelto, como si no se lo hubiera peinado por muchos días o la hubiera agarrado un viento.

Vestía con una campera de cuero verde esmeralda y tenía sombra negra, muy oscura, alrededor de los ojos.

Se veía amenazadora, no como la chica de la primaria y la universidad. ¿Quién era ella en realidad?

Debió parecerle cómica la expresión en mi cara, porque luego de gruñir por llamarla ''Susan'' se comenzó a reír.

-¿De veras creíste que yo era esa criatura vanidosa? Kraken me dijo que serías inteligente… Se equivocó.

Yo mientras ella hablaba, me comencé a mover. Me dolía el costado por el golpe, tenía miedo de que tuviera varias costillas rotas, pero no era nada que no hubiera pasado antes en un entrenamiento. De igual manera, me di cuenta que en mi boca sentía un sabor metálico y caliente.

Apoyando un codo en la mesa derrumbada, me pasé el dorso de la mano rápidamente por mis labios, al mirar otra vez vi que tenía sangre -que no tenía idea de donde había salido.-

Miré a Susan, con odio. Ella había puesto sus brazos en jaras, como esperando por un niño y puso la cabeza de costado.

Me horroricé cuando la chica con una mano se removió una tela biónica de la cara, mostrando su verdadera identidad.

Era una muchacha muy bonita, sí, pero en un costado de su cara, tenía la piel al rojo vivo, como una quemadura sin sanar.

-¿Quién eres realmente?

-Soy tu peor pesadilla…

Sin avisar, ella saltó hacia mí, para darme un golpe con el puño en la cara, una y otra vez, pero yo la detuve con mi brazo.

-Oh, ¿tienes tus trucos, eh? Era obvio que tu abuelo te iba a entrenar- yo la miré extrañada- Claro… Me olvidaba que tú no sabes nada, tu familia siempre estuvo llena de secretos.

Eso que dijo, me produjo tal sensación de abandono y malestar que no pude parar mis ganas de golpearla, el que le di a ella directamente en el estómago.

La muchacha misteriosa, salió disparada hacia atrás, lejos de mí. Pero luego de un segundo, estaba otra vez de pie, con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su cara.

Si antes la aborrecía como Susan , ahora la odiaba.

-Me gustaría decirte que esto no es personal, que me mandaron para matarte cuando me dieran la orden, pero luego de conocerte hace tantos años, he esperado esto toda mi vida… Y ahora que kraken murió, él no me da más órdenes…

Yo saqué un cuchillo que tenía guardado bajo el pantalón, y me preparé para los ataques de la loca de Susan.

Yo no entendía una mierda de lo que ella decía. ¿Quién era kraken? ¿Quién era ella en realidad? ¿Porque la habían puesto a vigilarme desde niña? ¿Por qué todo el mundo sabía más de mí que yo misma? Empezaba a pensar que toda mi vida había sido una mentira. Y que de seguro no quería saber la verdad.

Ella quiso darme una patada, pero yo la esquivé, saltando hacia uno de los sillones del living, que se movió hacia delante peligrosamente, pero para mi gran alegría, pude mantener el equilibrio, y no me caí.

Ahora era mi turno.

Me lancé hacia ella con el cuchillo fuertemente en mi mano, ella lo esquivó, pero pude darle con mi codo en la cabeza, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y se alejara de mí.

Luego para sorpresa mía se acercó desde mi espalda rápidamente y me tomó del cuello. Comencé a perder el aire por su fuerte agarre.

Todavía tenía mi cuchillo en la mano, así que lo usé para hacerle un corte limpio en la mano, ella me soltó dando un grito agudo

-¡Me has cortado!

Yo sonreí con malicia.

-Diría que fue sin querer, pero sería una gran mentira.- Caminamos en círculos mientras nos mirábamos agudamente la una a la otra.- Dime… ¿quién eres tu realmente y por qué has asesinado a mi abuelo?

-Hydra tiene que liberar a este mundo de gente como tu… Mi nombre es Ophelia Sarkissian, pero me llaman Viper.

-¿Eres algo así como una supervillana?- le pregunté con absoluta perplejidad, la miré como si estuviera loca, lo cual era seguro.

-Mi deber es eliminar a los últimos Stoner…-Cuando corrió otra vez hacia mí, me tomó con absoluta sorpresa, pues mi cerebro todavía seguía tratando de descifrar lo que me había dicho.

No tenía sentido… ¿los últimos Stoner? ¿Lo debía buscar en google, o algo?

Me golpeó en la mano y el cuchillo que tenía salió volando hacia debajo de la mesita del living y yo quedé nuevamente desarmada.

Me tomé del brazo y di un giro en el aire, y luego con el codo me pegó en el pecho, dejándome sin aire por un momento.

Me quiso pegar en el estómago con el puño, pero yo la bloquee y luego con el otro brazo me dio un golpe en la nariz que me hizo caer para atrás.

Caí al suelo, sobre una alfombra gris. Ella se rió.

-Tan fácil…

Estaba muy cansada, me costaba respirar y el golpe en la nariz me hizo ver algunas estrellas. Además me había pegado en el pecho, y me molestaron horriblemente las costillas rotas.

Pero yo no me quería morir y darle el gusto a esta perra. Así que con violencia, le pegué una patada atrás de las rodillas, que le hicieron caer a mi lado.

Luego con dificultad, me senté sobre ella.

-¿Qué vas a hacerme ahora, víbora?- le pregunté con asco.

Antes de que pudiera responderme, le di un buen golpe en el pecho que la hizo toser, después le di varias cachetadas que le dejaron un corte en el labio inferior y uno en uno de sus pómulos.

-¿Me vas a matar a golpes?- se burló de mí, con los dientes llenos de sangre.

-No…-sonreí yo, llena de odio hacia ella.

Tomé un cuchillo que tenía para emergencias de mi cinto. Lo giré en mi mano.

-¿Lista para un juego?

La sonrisa en su cara se desvaneció. No dijo ni una palabra.

Por un momento pensé en torturarla hasta que pidiera piedad, pero me detuve, y no era así. ¿Qué me había poseído?

-¿Sabes? Una parte de mi quiere librarse de ti rápidamente y la otra quiere torturarte y que sufras antes de hacerlo.

-Pues ninguna de las dos.

Yo seguía sentada sobre ella y de repente me vi apretada por las piernas que ella cruzó sobre mi pecho.

Con mi cuchillo, antes de que ella me estrangulara con la fuerza de sus músculos, le clavé la hoja en uno de sus zapatos. Eso la hizo gritar y dejarme libre.

Pero cuando desenterré el cuchillo y me alejé de ella, ella seguía de pie- aunque sangraba profusamente.-

Vino corriendo hacia mí y me dio una patada en el hombro que me hizo tirar el cuchillo. Calló cerca de mí y cuando lo quise levantar del suelo, ella me dio un puñetazo en uno de mis ojos.

Me maree, pero mis sentidos estaban más alerta ahora que no podía ver bien con un ojo.

La vi venir desde un costado y me aparté de su destino.

Quedó con su espalda hacia mí. Vi que estaba cerca de él gran ventanal, solo quedaban unos metros.

Así que decidí darle un golpe con el puño en uno de sus omóplatos a los que ella se dio vuelta para contraatacar, antes de que lo hiciera, yo le di una patada con mi pie derecho en el pecho, haciéndola caer para atrás, y con su espalda golpeo con mucha fuerza sobre el vidrio.

-¡Hail Hydra!- escuché que ella gritaba al darse cuenta que le quedaban pocos segundos de vida.

La muchacha voló y golpeó con tanta fuerza, que los vidrios y las cortinas se salieron de su lugar, haciéndose pedazos.

Yo que seguía adentro mirando todo, quedé sorprendida de la fuerza de mi golpe. Los vidrios se esparcieron como pólvora por todo el lugar.

Me tapé la cara para que no me lastimaran los ojos, pero pude ver como el cuerpo de la chica -gracias a la gravedad-, caía hacia abajo.

Su pelo rubio ceniza caía sobre ella, como una nube de abejas.

-Eso es por mi abuelo, perra.

Cuando cayó al suelo, siete pisos, se sintió un ruido sordo sobre la grava que acababan de limpiar. Una suerte que no hubiera más nieve en la acera.

Su cabeza golpeo un escalón, lo que la hizo morir en el acto.

Desde el agujero que había quedado en la ventana, pude ver que el brillo en sus ojos azules, abiertos de par en par se había ido para siempre.

Respiraba con dificultad, mi costado me dolía horrores, la cabeza me explotaba y me sangraba el labio.

No estaba tan mal comparada con ella, pero sí que me habían dado una paliza.

Caminé todo el trayecto de la ventana hacia el living agarrando mi costado con una de mis manos. Cada paso que daba, una gran puntada que me hacía sacar lágrimas de los ojos.

Cuando me acerqué a mi abuelo, me derrumbé y caí en su pecho mientras lloraba desconsoladamente.

-Abuelo… Vuelve conmigo, estoy sola… ¿abuelo?

Pero mi abuelo ya miraba al vacío desde que empezó la lucha con Susan.

Grité con frustración e ira, estaba destrozada por dentro. Junto en el momento en que grité, un relámpago iluminó el lugar.

Lloré unos minutos más, y le cerré con cariño los parpados a mi querido abuelo. Ahora parecía que estaba en un sueño profundo.

Mi ropa y brazos estaban todos manchados de sangre. Estaba sobre el charco, me pasé la manga por la cara y sentí que a pesar de que me quería sacar las lágrimas, quedé pegajosa por la sangre.

Bajé mi mirada a mis manos ensangrentadas, y no solo literalmente, metafóricamente también

-Maté a una persona.- me dije a mi misma en un susurro, ¿En qué me he convertido?

Saqué el pendrive de mi bolsillo y lo miré con los ojos entrecerrados. ¿Qué era esto?

Las palabras de Susan seguían en mi mente. ¿Hydra? ¿Era eso una organización oscura? ¿No eran los que le habían hecho tantas cosas horribles a Bucky?

Le di un vistazo de nuevo al pen drive y presté atención al símbolo en negro y plateado.

Un pájaro.

¿Dónde había visto este símbolo antes?

Me levanté y fui gimiendo de dolor hacia donde el abuelo dejaba los periódicos que le importaban.

Era un lugar secreto, pero él no sabía que yo sabía.

Saqué el primero y era sobre algo del gobierno, nada que hiciera referencia al símbolo que estaba buscando.

Miré de cerca unos cuantos más, pero no había nada, hasta que en una de las paginas sueltas, había un hombre de pie, buen mozo, con bigote y vestido con un traje costoso.

Atrás de él había una mujer, de ojos grandes y mirada franca. Y más atrás había dos personas más.

Un militar de unos sesenta años, y una persona que había visto solo en fotos viejas de la familia.

Era mi abuelo.

Tenía pelo rubio rojizo, peinado hacia atrás y un bigote fino, que luego crecería hasta parecerse al que tenía ahora.

Era joven allí, tendría unos veinte años.

Estaba sentado en un escritorio, mirando a la cámara con una sonrisa. Esa que él ponía cuando sentía paz y orgullo al mismo tiempo.

Y en la pared de atrás estaba un símbolo parecido al que tenía el pendrive, solo que otro diseño. Había unas palabras alrededor del pájaro alado.

Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division

Leí las primeras letras y con gran asombro, dejé caer al suelo la página de diario y volví mi cabeza hasta el abuelo mientras murmuraba.

-S.H.I.E.L.D…

Tomé el diario del suelo y seguí leyendo el artículo.

Como pie de página, decía los nombres de las personas de la foto.

'Co-fundadores: Howard Stark y Agente Peggy Carter, en la parte de atrás, Chester Phillips y Rick Stoner.'

En mi mente todo fue tomando forma al fin.

'Mi deber es eliminar a los últimos Stoner…'

Quedé paralizada por muchos minutos.

Sirenas de la policía se empezaron a escuchar por encima del ruido de la lluvia que estaba cayendo del cielo.

Sentí que derrumbaban la puerta y entraban armados, cuando me encontraron tirada al lado del cuerpo de mi abuelo las bajaron y me ayudaron a levantarme.

Vi que varios de ellos se acercaban a mi abuelo y le buscaban el pulso, uno de ellos, puso su mano en el cuello y luego de unos segundos negó tristemente con la cabeza.

-No lo toquen… No le hagan daño… -Grité suplicando con la garganta ceca, cuando ellos lo comenzaron a poner encima de una camilla.

Era un peso enorme y lo llevaron de a muchos.

Un policía se me acercó con una libreta en la mano.

-Señorita Pearson… ¿está bien? Le queremos hacer algunas preguntas…

Ya había pasado una hora y me habían hecho miles de preguntas.

Pero lo único que no pude responder fueron dos: ¿Por qué una muchacha como Susan habría matado a un hombre de casi ochenta años? Y ¿Cómo había hecho yo para que mi golpe fuera tan fuerte que hiciera caer a la asesina por la ventana?

Me llevaron a la comisaria, y allí me dieron un cambio de ropa.

Genial ahora estaba sentada entre más de veinte escritorios, asustada, nerviosa, cansada, golpeada y todavía estaba vestida con el logo de los policías.

Tenía un una bolsa especial con hielo puesta en el ojo, y esperaba para que me dejaran ir a casa.

Había visto pasar las camillas con los dos cuerpos, el de mi abuelo y el de Susan delante de mis ojos, hacia la morgue.

Era para cerrar un día perfecto.

Había ido al médico de la morgue, el cual era el que tenía el cuerpo del abuelo.

Un gran amigo del abuelo cuando el 'supuestamente' había trabajado allí.

-Lo sentimos… todos aquí lo que ha pasado… Ustedes son como de la familia… Una pena.

-Gracias supongo…- dije sin sonreír.- Doctor Ryan, ¿Puedo preguntarle una cosa?

Él me estaba poniendo una venda con alcohol sobre el labio, que ardió bastante y sisee.

-Claro, pregunta Lucy.

-¿Sabes algo de la vida de mi abuelo antes de venir aquí a trabajar?

Él se aclaró la garganta inmediatamente y esquivó mi mirada.

-No te conviene preguntar esas cosas. Si eres inteligente dejaras el tema ahora. Este lugar ya no es seguro para ti si te escuchan preguntar eso.

Yo asentí, pero me dejó con más curiosidad. Ahora el me subía la remera prestada y me sentía las costillas con los dedos.

Gruñí una o dos veces y luego me puso una venda todo alrededor de mi pecho.

-Son tres costillas quebradas.

Yo asentí.

-Gracias por tu ayuda.

El sonrió y la felicidad no llegó a sus ojos.

-No es nada, con mucho gusto.

Me volví a sentar en la silla que me habían dado, a un lado de un escritorio, me trajeron un café, cosa que en otro momento odiaría tomar.

Pero necesitaba algo caliente por mi cuerpo, y lo acepté con mucho entusiasmo.

El café era la bebida caliente favorita de mi abuelo, gemí con pena.

Cosa que se plasmó en mi cara, pues estaba muy triste, desolada, molesta y sola.

Ya no tenía a nadie.

Lo único que me quedaba eran mis amigos.

Y cuando comencé a pensar en ellos, sentí ruidos molestos en la puerta de entrada, tres personas entraban a golpes a la estación.

-Déjenme pasar, una amiga está allí esperándonos…- Harry me buscó con la mirada, cuando me encontró, apuntó hacia mí.- ¿ven? Es ella… ¡Lucy!

Corrieron hacia mí y yo me levanté, como pude del asiento.

Me abrazaron los tres.

-Cuidado que me duelen las costillas.

Bill y Harry tenían los ojos rojos y Amy parecía una catarata de lágrimas.

Me quedé abrazándola a ella unos momentos más, mientras los otros dos me miraban.

-Ven… Vamos a casa.- dijo Harry y me tomó de la mano.

Nos fuimos de la estación abrazados.

Yo no lloré más, pues no tenía con qué.

Tomamos un taxi y Harry dio su dirección. Agradecí, pues no quería volver a mi apartamento por unos buenos años.

En la parte de atrás íbamos: Bill, Amy y yo entre medio.

Con el conductor iba Harry que miraba hacia mí de a ratos, para ver cómo me encontraba.

Ya no me sentía tan sola.

Cuando llegamos a lo de Harry, la madre de él, Mara me abrazó y me dio el pésame.

Era siempre muy amable y yo sabía que le preocupaba de verdad.

Me preguntó si quería algo. Me dio un té y unas galletas, que comí sin ganas.

Le pedí por un baño y me dio un cambio con ropa más apropiada que la de la policía.

Me bañé en unos minutos y cuando salí, me sentía un poco mejor.

-Corazón, los demás te están esperando en el dormitorio de Harry…- dijo Mara desde uno de mis costados, sobresaltándome por la sorpresa.

-Oh, gracias Mara.

Todo este tiempo había cuidado de que el pendrive no se me perdiera. Necesitaba un lugar donde conectarlo para saber que tenía.

Cuando llegué y entré al dormitorio, Amy y Bill estaban sentados en la cama, Amy ya no lloraba tanto y Bill la abrazaba mientras la consolaba. Harry estaba sentado en el asiento del escritorio.

Cerré la puerta, primero viendo si alguien estaba allí y nos pudiera escuchar.

Cuando me volví hacia mis amigos, los tres me miraban con extrañeza.

Yo me salté la parte de los cuentos y fui al grano.

Necesito conectar esto- le mostré el pen drive a los tres- a tu computadora.

Harry asintió y se levantó de la silla del escritorio para dejarme a mí.

Cuando puse el pendrive en un puerto usb, rápidamente se abrió un reproductor para películas.

Al principio se veía todo con interferencia, como si la grabación fuera más antigua.

En la pantalla de repente apareció una persona que no había esperado ver nunca más en mi vida.

Sentí a mis lados, que mis amigos se acercaban a la pantalla, y a Amy que me abrazaba desde atrás.

Mi abuelo me miraba con seriedad desde la pantalla del computador de Harry. Y de un momento a otro comenzó a hablar. Estaba más viejo que la foto del periódico que había encontrado escondido y más joven que la última vez que lo salude en la cocina hoy a la mañana.

-Si estás viendo esto, es porque nos han encontrado…- su voz no cambio, ni tampoco sus facciones, estaba frío, como una piedra.- también quiere decir que lo único que pude hacer antes de morir, era darte esta grabación por algún medio posible.

No sé en qué año estas tú allí, pero estoy seguro que será más pronto que tarde.

Gravé esto para decirte que lo siento mucho, te sentirás sola y con miedo, pero tengo que decirte que has sobrevivido a algo que muchos no han podido y tienes mucha suerte.

Estoy aquí no solo para darte consejos, sino también para contarte la verdad.

La verdad es que somos parte de algo más grande de lo que has conocido hasta ahora. Eres parte de los Stoner, y por lo tanto eres más fuerte de lo que piensas.

El abuelo tenía toda mi atención, al igual que la tenían mis amigos, nos habíamos acercado a la pantalla cada vez más y más.

Rupert se movió en la pantalla, incómodo.

-Hay un par de cosas que te tengo que confesar, pero antes- se detuvo gravemente apuntándome con el dedo índice- necesitas entender que hice lo que hice para protegerte… Ahora, debes tener cuidado, ellos están por todos lados.

No le des este vídeo a nadie que no sea de confianza.

Junto las manos en el regazo y miró al suelo cuando se dio cuenta que tenía que empezarme a contar toda la verdad.

-A los veintiún años me puse a trabajar de investigador en la SSR, en New York, y fui amigo de Howard Stark. Cuando nos dimos cuenta de que en el mundo habia cosas que podían irse como agua en nuestras manos, formamos Shield.

Shield cumplió con su cometido, pero años más tarde Howard y luego más tarde, yo, nos dimos cuenta de algo aterrador y repulsivo… Algo que nos habíamos propuesto a combatir, algo que pensábamos que ya no existía, estaba como un cáncer, creciendo dentro de Shield, en secreto.

Hydra era un parasito de Shield.

Para el momento que nos dimos cuenta, ya era muy tarde.

Primero mandaron a asesinar a los Stark,- puso cara de lastima, yo tenía la boca abierta- Fui nombrado director de Shield al morir Howard y cuando descubrí la verdad, para que yo no hablara, ellos…- se pasó la mano por la cara, se le veía más envejecido- han asesinado a tus padres- me miró a los ojos, mientras yo gemía de pavor.

Mis amigos gimieron asombrados y asustados.

-Le dije a tu padre que huyera de New York a Canadá, con tu madre y contigo, pero ellos obtuvieron la información y mandaron a un asesino profesional.

-Lo siento, pero tú has sobrevivido aunque a un costo enorme. Les prometí mantener el secreto de Hydra si me ayudaban a recuperarte.

¿Nunca te has preguntado por qué no recuerdas nada de antes del accidente? O ¿por qué tu pierna es tan fuerte?

Eres especial.

-¿queeee?- sentí que Amy le gritaba a la pantalla.

El abuelo desde la pantalla de la computadora, miró para uno de sus lados, como recibiendo la orden de alguien.

-No puedo decirte más nada. Solo que si quieres saber más, necesitaras hacer cosas que no te gustaran…

* * *

**James Pov**

Caminaba por una de las calles más conocidas de Brooklyn. Era casi medio día y la gente se estaba yendo a sus respectivas casas.

Yo sabía que esto en realidad era un mísero recuerdo, sacado de mi memoria para luego usarme como un arma.

Lo sabía por que todo se veía más gris que en la realidad.

Sabía que algo importante iba a suceder en unos momentos.

Algo que si no hubiera pasado, mi vida no sería la misma.

Vestía unos pantalones color caqui que me llegaban hasta las rodillas y una camisa manchada de hollín. Mi madre me iba a matar.

Pero que más daba.

El viento casi me hace volar la gorra que tenía puesta y al tratar de arreglármela, no vi que de la nada un muchacho, más bajo que yo, pasaba corriendo como un rayo.

Claramente el chico se dio contra mí y cayó de rodillas al suelo.

Sentí que siseaba, aunque se esforzaba por mantener la compostura.

-Lo siento, no te he visto.- me dijo el muchacho, tendría unos diez años. Me miró desde el suelo con unos ojos color celeste azulado, los cuales brillaban con lágrimas contenidas.

-Oye amigo, la próxima vez ten cuidado por donde vas… - le tendí una de mis manos y el luego de mirarla por un momento, la tomó.

Tenía un agarre fuerte, un agarre que no hubieras imaginado que el pudiera tener.

-Sí, lo se… es que un chico se ha quedado con… ummm…

Yo le miré extrañado.

-¿Con qué?

-Mi bicicleta- se movió incomodo bajo mi mirada.

Luego lo miré de pies a cabeza. Era flacucho y enano. Su cabeza era un poco más grande para un cuerpo de su tamaño.

Pero el chico me caía bien.

-¿Y estabas corriendo al ladrón que iba en bicicleta?

El me miró como si me hubiera salido otra cabeza.

-Claro que si, por lo menos sabré que di lo mejor de mí para recuperarla.

Yo asentí en acuerdo.

-Muy bien grandulón, ahora tenemos que arreglar el asunto de tus rodillas.

Se miró a si mismo extrañado. Cuando se dio cuenta de las heridas en sus rodillas, abrió la boca con asombro y dolor.

-¿Cómo no me di cuenta?- la verdad es que era verdad, le salía mucha sangre. Debía de doler.

-Ven, te llevare a casa y te curaré…

-Oh, no te hagas problema, mi mama me curara…

-No, no tú ven, te ayudaré.

Él se encogió de hombros y fuimos hasta casa.

Entre y salí con la caja de primeros auxilios.

El chico me esperaba sentado en uno de los escalones de la entrada.

Yo al llegar, me ubiqué delante de él y comencé a sacar las cosas que necesitaba para curarlo.

Unas gasas, alcohol, iodofon, curitas.

Puse alcohol en una buena cantidad de gazas.

-Esto va a doler, amigo.

Le puse el alcohol rápidamente y él se agarró del escalón con fuerza para no gritar.

-No es nada, estoy bien.

Yo me reí por debajo de mi respiración.

-Sí que eres de los valientes… ¿cuál es tu nombre?

El chico se arregló un mechón rubio que le caía en la frente y luego mirándome directamente, me respondió.

-Soy Steve, Steve Rogers. ¿Y tú?

Le puse una venda con iodofon y unas curitas, luego nos estrechamos las manos.

-Mi nombre es James, solo llámame James.

* * *

Para aquellos que tal vez me digan cosas como: Pero VIper es muy vieja, si estuvo en Wolverine y blablablá…Kraken, el cual fue el que adoptó a Viper, y la crió como un arma y eso. Y los mutantes no existen en este universo así que wolverine tampoco lo hace. :( Maldito Fox…

Viper tiene muchas cosas, y una de ellas es longevidad. Tal vez es por eso que sigue joven.


	22. Chapter 22

**Hellow!** XD

¿todo bien?

Yo me estoy muriendo de calor, quiero que sea invierno. Más secretos, más noticias, más miedo, más genialidad, más recuerdos, Más Avengers, en el nuevo capítulo... Lean y vean.

**EloraP**: No, no le han hecho exactamente lo mismo que a Bucky, pero los de Hydra tienen que ver, claramente. Esa es información para agentes de Shield nivel 8 :P Naa... Lo sabrás en el próximo capitulo. Me alegro que mi fanfic te recuerde a las películas y series, quiere decir que lo hago bien :) Espero te guste como sigue este capitulo! Beso!

**Liz Rogers:** Hola! Bienvenida! Eres Uruguaya? Por como escribes me di cuenta que eres de por aquí. Espero que te siga gustando el fanfic! Saludos! (me gusta tu user name) :)

**Nastinka:** Tranquila, no te enojes! Pero a Lucy le quedan muchas cosas en la vida, cosas que no le van a gustar. Veremos como lo hace. Mas sorpresas, buenas nuevas, malas nuevas. Miedo asombro, perplejidad... Todo eso y mas en este capitulo. Que lo disfrutes! Besote.

**LokiDoctorUru:** :'( que mal! Falta para que se encuentren como dos o tres capítulos. Tal vez lo que quieres se cumpla. Lucy ya no es una muchacha desprotegida, es como un fenix, comenzando a renacer y mucho mas fuerte que antes. Nadie la va a poder parar. Que suerte que les gusto la pelea, no soy buena en eso. besos!

* * *

**Capítulo 22**

**Pov James.**

La primera vez que pisé la torre de los Avengers fue muy imponente. Tenía como cien pisos cubiertos enteramente de vidrio reflejante. Habitaciones para todos los del grupo y amigos de ellos. Yo estaba en la habitación de invitados de Steve.

Todos fueron muy amables, incluso Fury.

A veces sus caras de lastima me hacían daño y me iba a hacer ejercicio en el gimnasio privado de Stark.

O iba a la máquina de los recuerdos, donde experimentaba que dormir a veces era muy productivo.

El primer error que hicimos todos fue regalarle una computadora a Steve. Siempre estaba en la cocina, en el comedor, en el dormitorio, en el baño, en la azotea, buscando cosas tontas por la internet.

Cada vez que encuentra algo gracioso, el me llama para que me ria con el. Una vez me llamo cinco veces seguidas, a la quinta ya no quería dejar de leer un libro que me había prestado Clint, entonces no me pensaba mover de mi cama.

-No me voy a levantar otra vez a ver vídeos sobre gatos tontos, Steve.

Pero yo sabia que Steve no iba a dejar de llamarme hasta que fuera. Nunca se daba por vencido.

-Oh, ven Bucky, ¡ven! Es muy gracioso- hizo un sonido de carcajada. Negué con la cabeza. Por suerte yo no tenia el mismo suero. Recurrí a la artillería pesada.

-Who the Hell is Bucky?

Desde la otra habitación sentí que Steve hacía un gemido de angustia muy audible y sonreí de costado cuando el dejó de hablar.

Gracias a los ángeles, ahora podía seguir con mi libro.

Lo que fue muy extraño la primera noche que cene en la torre, fue cuando la inteligencia artificial del edificio habló como desde las paredes. Con el pánico que me dio casi tiro el edificio abajo, suerte que Stark explicó el tema, lo cual me costó montones, era como si me hablaran en chino. Jodido siglo XXI.

Las cosas que deben saber para vivir en la torre Stark es que Tony tiene una obsesión con el shawarma, es lo único que hay en la torre. ¿Miras en el closet? Shawarma.

¿Necesitas una toalla? Solo Shawarma. Por eso siempre teníamos que llamar al repartidor de pizza o de comida china.

También había que entender que la torre funcionaba únicamente del patriotismo de Steve, como fuente de energía. O eso decía Stark.

A veces los chicos hacían chistes sobre mi brazo, lo cual no me gustaba, pero a ellos les parecía hilarante.

Por ejemplo: una vez yo le pedí a Jarvis que me sirviera una bebida. Y me terminó tendiendo un vaso de aceite de motor. Eso no es gracioso.

También pensaban que mi único paso de baile era el robot, y no era así. Bailaba mucho mejor que muchos de ellos.

O cuando me cambiaron el móvil. Yo tenía un nokia, que era muy moderno. Tenía teclas con números grandes y era muy cómodo para mí. O eso creía yo.

Según parecía, era muy viejo. Y me compraron uno nuevo.

¿A quién se le ocurrió comprarme uno con pantalla táctil? Desde que suceden estas cosas he roto al menos unos cinco. A veces se me olvida que tengo un brazo y dedos de metal.

Habían pasado tres meses desde que disparé tres veces a Steve, uno creería que él lo había superado, pero a veces en las conversaciones salía a colación.

El otro día Tony y Natasha me llevaron a un museo de ciencia. Y no me di cuenta, pero cuando pasé por la puerta, había un detector de metales y me querían confiscar el metal. Tony se inventó que tenía una prótesis de metal en el brazo antes de que yo confesara la verdad.

Y obviamente eso les pareció gracioso, si muy gracioso.

Aaah y no puedo dejar de contar algo sobre los chistes de abuelo de Steve. Es muy evidente que vivió en otra época.

Por ejemplo, cuando ayer yo estaba tomando un café en la mesa de la gran cocina, teníamos una conversación con Steve y Sam.

-Creo que necesito un corte de pelo.- mencioné yo, tomando la punta de unos mechones que tenía sobre los ojos.

-¿Cuál de ellos? – contestó riendo Steve, yo y Sam nos lo quedamos mirando.

-¿Qué?- Rodó los ojos Steve.- Nunca entienden mis chistes, odio el siglo XXI….

Justo en ese momento entró a la cocina Stark. Tenía una sudadera blanca impecablemente planchada.

Fue directamente hacia la heladera, la abrió y sacó una botella de agua fría.

Adentro de la torre había calefacción, pero afuera hacían muchos grados bajo cero.

Yo seguí tomando mi café, mientras Stark se sentaba en un banco junto a Sam. Sam me gustaba, era un buen amigo para Steve, y había sido amable conmigo más que cualquier otro. A veces creo que le recuerdo a alguien, pero nunca quise preguntar.

-Supongo que hoy no quieren Shawarma de cena…- gruñó Tony, dejando la botella medio vacía en la mesa de mármol color negra.

-Supones bien, amigo.- Contestó Sam con una sonrisa.

-La próxima vez me lo pensare mejor antes de elegir a mis camaradas… Unos que tengan mis mismos gustos.

-Debe sentirse raro tomar agua en vez de alcohol…- comentó Steve.

Stark tomó otra vez su botella de agua y antes de contestar a Steve, la miró con aprehensión.

-Sí, es algo raro y nuevo. Hablando de nuevo- me miró a mí mientras tiraba la botella como si jugara al basketball en la cocina. Dio justo en el blanco.- Hoy tenemos una nueva sección de recuerdos con nuestro amigo Barnes. ¿Cómo te sientes?

Ahora estaba siendo serio, me lo preguntaba de verdad. Puso los codos sobre la mesada, mientras me miraba profundamente.

-Bien, supongo.- encogí mis hombros.

El asintió.

-¿Así que no mas pesadillas ni recuerdos placenteros?

-No, nada de eso.

-¿Y dolores en la cabeza o algo de eso?

-No.

-Qué suerte. Cuando Coulson apareció vivo de la nada con esa máquina, no sabía qué hacer con ella, pero supongo que la arreglé bien. Antes era una tortura para los que la usaran.

-Bueno, ¿entonces ahora tengo una cita con la maquina esa?

Steve me dio un golpe en la espalda, como hacia cuando éramos jóvenes.

-Claro que si hermano, cuando quieras acordar ya serás el de antes.

Eso me molestaba. ¿Quién era yo antes? ¿No le gustaba ahora? ¿No era su amigo ahora también? ¿Y si a mí me gustaba ser oscuro y misterioso?

Lo que a veces me ponía de mal humor eran esos molestos recuerdos de los que había hablado Tony. Los recuerdos de mi vida con Lucy.

Mi mente los recordaba siempre que podía. Y no entendíamos por qué. Solo se los contaba a Steve o Natasha, ellos siempre me entendían.

Tony no sabía nada, pero no era por dejar de preguntar o meter las narices.

Se daba cuenta que era por una chica, pero siempre preguntaba ¿Quién es esa chica tan especial? Y lo dejábamos solo en la habitación hablando con Jarvis.

Llegamos a la sala de máquinas y me acosté como siempre, mientras esperaba que alguno de ellos tocara el mismísimo botón.

El doctor Banner, lo prendió esta vez y me dormí al instante.

Estaba caminando por una carretera en Washington DC.

Todavía recordaba la orden de mis superiores.

Ellos eran un obstáculo para que el mundo fuera libre otra vez, para que hubiera el orden necesario para que Hydra gobernara.

El plan era Fácil y rápido, y no iba a haber evidencia contra nosotros.

Había información filtrada dentro de industrias Stark. Sabíamos la hora exacta en donde su auto pasaría por la carretera. El color del auto, y en la matricula diría Stark.

Me habían sacado al fin del hielo. Mis piernas y brazos temblaban cuando me senté en la camilla de Zola.

Dos mujeres vinieron y me limpiaron, antes de vestirme de negro.

Me pusieron una máscara que me tapaba más de la mitad de mi cara.

Yo era el puño de Hydra.

Pero la verdad era que hacia lo que me decían porque me daba miedo lo que me podían hacer si me revelaba.

Cada vez que comenzaba a desvariar, me conectaban a esa camilla… era una tortura.

Me preguntaba que había hecho yo para merecer tales condiciones de vida. Pero cada vez que luchaba con mi interior para desenvolver la verdad, esa misma era la que me llevaba de nuevo a la miseria.

Y allí estaba yo. Nueva misión. No hacia preguntas, yo solo hacia lo que me decían.

Descargaba todo mi odio y frustración con mis pobres víctimas.

A las 11 y 45 ya estaba en posición. Pasaban a las 12 menos diez.

Mantuve mi arma con balas sin rastros y esperé al auto negro.

Cuando al fin lo vi, vi que dentro había dos personas. Un hombre y una mujer.

Parecían estar discutiendo.

Tiré una sola bala con absoluta puntería, que dio en una de las llantas delanteras.

El auto gracias a la velocidad que tenía se balanceo para el costado, del cual yo me deslice fuera.

Luego el auto, con las personas todavía dentro, dio contra una pequeña pared que tenía el puente antes de dar otra vuelta y caer a la carretera inferior, donde se hizo añicos.

Salté hacia abajo, para ver si mi misión había terminado.

Los autos de abajo habían parado súbitamente al accidente. La gente comenzaba a correr cuando yo caí perfectamente de pie en el suelo.

Me temían, y eso me daba poder.

Me acerqué al auto y con mi brazo de metal izquierdo, arranqué la puerta del auto de su marco.

Adentro seguían estando los cuerpos de las dos personas.

El del hombre tenía sangre que le caía por la barbilla y miraba hacia arriba.

La mujer no tenía sangre en su cara de marfil, pero sus ojos negros ya no tenían su brillo.

Ninguno respiraba y yo rápidamente me esfumé como un fantasma.

Volviendo a la rutina del hielo.

Volviendo a la dulce realidad, jadee con sorpresa.

Por Dios, que acababa de ver en mi propios ojos.

¿Qué iba a decir?

Justo la cara de la persona que menos quería ver en este momento me estaba sonriendo desde los pies de la camilla.

-¿Cómo fue esta vez? ¿Hubo mucha sangre?

A su lado, Hulk, el Doctor banner me miraba mientras tomaba notas en una Tablet.

-De hecho si… pero no sé cómo abordar este tema.- desvié mi mirada, nervioso.

-Tu dinos lo que viste, resúmelo lo más posible.- comento Banner sin mirarme, con sus ojos en su libro electrónico.

-Es que… temo por mi seguridad si lo cuento.

Stark le sacó importancia con la mano.

-Corazón congelado… No te preocupes, tu habla…

Asentí.

-Muy bien… Aquí va.

Les conté mi recuerdo.

A lo último Steve tenía a Stark agarrado fuertemente de los brazos, para que no se abalanzara sobre mí.

Yo por mi parte, al ver la reacción de Stark, me había ido hacia la puerta. Por las dudas.

-¡TU!...- dio un alarido de dolor Stark.

Los ojos de Stark estaban rojos de ira y me miraba de una manera que nunca creí posible.

-Recuerda Stark, él no era el en ese momento.- comentó acertadamente Banner.- Necesitas controlar tu ira.

-Mira quien habla Banner… Nadie me entiende. Que no haya sido el, no lo hace menos real.- Se soltó violentamente de Steve, pero yo no bajé mi guardia, y Steve seguía alrededor de él como un ave de caza.

-Lo siento… El horror de mis propios recuerdos son una prisión ya de por sí, lo juro Stark.

-No necesitas pedir disculpas Bucky, nosotros sabemos que no es tu culpa.

-¿Y ahora qué?- pregunto Banner mientras Stark caminaba de un lado a otro del lugar como un gato enjaulado. Se sacaba el sudor de la frente con el dorso de la mano, nunca lo había visto tan nervioso.

-Ahora me voy para el laboratorio… Este mundo vulnerable necesita algo más poderoso que cualquiera de nosotros para luchar contra Hydra… me tienen harto.

Y luego de decir eso salió como alma en pena del lugar, golpeando la puerta con fuerza, haciéndonos saltar en el lugar a los otros tres.

\- No se preocupen… Se le pasará…- le quitó importancia Banner, mientras dejaba la Tablet en una mesa de vidrio.- ¿Volvemos a la sesión de hoy?- preguntó luego con una sonrisa amable.

-No creo que sea…- comenzó a decir Steve, pero yo lo detuve.

-No, yo quiero seguir.

Me volví a acostar y otra vez Banner prendió la máquina, durmiéndome al instante.

Era una tarde soleada de los primeros días de invierno, al principio los pocos rayos de sol que pasaban por la ventana me habían hecho pestañear.

Estaba en un lugar muy conocido por mí.

Era la cocina del apartamento de Lucy y su abuelo Rupert.

Estábamos merendando, mientras Lucy intentaba estudiar.

Por la mesa había todo tipos de papeles y fotocopias, además de libros. Todo estaba desordenado.

Ella tomaba de su té sin darme mucha atención. Yo la miraba. Cada movimiento de sus dedos, de sus pequeñas muñecas. De sus ojos claros sobre el papel. Las sonrisas que compartíamos cuando una de esas hojas se caía al suelo, por el exceso de peso.

-Déjame de mirar de esa manera, me pones nerviosa y llevo media hora leyendo la misma línea del libro.- murmuró Lucy, mirándome con enojo fingido.

-Oh vamos, vengo a merendar contigo y no me prestas atención.

Ella se levantó del asiento y fue hasta la heladera, sacoóuna manzana y se vino a sentar a mi regazo.

Tenía puesto un jumper color rosado pastel que le quedaba enorme y a mí me encantaba.

La abracé y ella comenzó a comer la manzana a enormes bocados.

-¿Quieres que te preste atención?

Cuando dijo eso, tomó mi brazo izquierdo y me remangó la camisa y el saco.

A plena vista quedó mi brazo de metal. Ya no me ponía nervioso cuando ella lo miraba, a ella le encantaba. Cosa que yo no entendía.

Con mucha sorpresa para mí, puso sin permiso, un imán de la heladera que quedó pegado en mi muñeca.

-Lucy, este es el décimo que me pones en la semana. Ya tengo un cajón lleno de imanes en forma de corazón.

-Oh vamos, es gracioso.- contestó ella con una sonrisa y besándome la punta de la nariz.

-No, no es.

-A ver míster misterio. ¿Quieres que te de una charla sobre libros románticos del siglo XIX?

Yo suspiré con cansancio, pero yo haría por ella todo lo que me pidiera.

-Claro…

Ella saltó animada de mi regazo y fue hacia el otro lado dela mesa, mientras seguía comiendo la manzana.

Se sentó y tomó uno de los libros.

-¿has leído Orgullo y prejuicio?

-Emmm No.

-Tendrías que hacerlo.- tomó unas hojas escritas a mano. Y comenzó a hablar sobre eso. Yo no le prestaba atención a lo que decía, sino a como se hacía entender y como movía los labios y sonreía cuando hablaba de un tal Señor Darcy. Amaba ver como ella era feliz con lo que hacía de su vida.

* * *

**Pov Lucy**

-No puedo decirte más nada. Solo que si quieres saber más, necesitaras hacer cosas que no te gustaran…- el abuelo hizo una pausa y cuando volvió a hablar era como lo hacía todos los días cuando todavía trabajaba en la policía.

-La información que necesitas la tiene Hydra. Pero también te voy a advertir que hay cosas que no te van a gustar.

Recuerda que hice lo que hice por ti, para que tú sobrevivieras y tuvieras una vida normal. Y creo que lo voy a lograr.

En unas horas te va a llamar el abogado de la familia. Atiéndelo y hazle caso a lo que te diga, tiene algunas cosas que deje prontas para ti cuando fuera el momento.

Acuérdate, ellos están en todos lados, ten cuidado en quien confías.

Recuerda que no importa quién soy o quien fui, si no quien soy en realidad y la verdad es que yo seré siempre tu querido abuelo- Lagrimas caían en mis mejillas y en las de Rupert.

-Te amo. Cuídate querida Lucy.

El video terminó como empezó, con estática y luego la pantalla de la computadora se puso negra otra vez.

Al principio en la habitación hubo un silencio sepulcral. Donde solo se escuchaban algunos llantos por parte mía o de Amy.

Cuando nos estábamos reponiendo, un golpe en la puerta nos asustó.

Era Mara la madre de Harry, para traernos una bandeja llena de comida.

Yo no tenía hambre.

-Vamos, ven toma una manzana que sé que te gustan.

Encogí los hombros y tomé una manzana verde de la bandeja y me volví a sentar, esta vez sobre el escritorio.

Comencé a pensar seriamente en el vídeo.

Una cosa me había quedado en la cabeza, que tenía que tener el móvil cerca por la llamada del abogado.

-¿para que tendré que ver al abogado?

Harry ahora sentado en el suelo, apoyado contra la pared, suspiró.

-Tal vez tiene una carpeta con información o un plan de cómo encontrar la información.

-¿pero por qué un abogado? – preguntó Bill con curiosidad, a los demás.

Todos nos encogimos de hombros sin saber.

-¿Por qué recién me cuenta todo ahora?

-Para protegerte.

-Eso está mal… La mejor manera de proteger a alguien es diciéndole la verdad.

-Lucy estamos hablando de un mundo donde saber es cobrado con muerte. Shield, Hydra… Todas esas organizaciones no me dan mucha confianza.

-A ver… Pensemos… Mi abuelo conoció a Howard Stark, el millonario y junto con otros formaron Shield…

-Pero ahora Shield cerró, por que Hydra estaba infiltrada…- siguió Amy.

-¿y quién tiene la información de Hydra ahora?- preguntó absorto en sus pensamientos, Harry

-¿Hydra?- pregunté yo-

-¿Shield?- Contestó Bill.

-Espero que el abogado tenga más información sobre la misteriosa información secreta sobre mi misma.

-Da gracia… tal vez eres un extraterrestre como Thor o algo…- Dijo Amy, pero cuando los tres le dimos una mirada adusta, sin podérnoslo creer, volvió a ponerse seria.

-¿Y cuál es mi nombre en realidad?

-¿Lucy Amelia Stoner…?

Negué con tristeza.

-Nunca me voy a acostumbrar a ello.

-piénsalo de esta manera, cambiaste el apellido, pero en los exámenes seguirás siendo de las ultimas de la lista.

Sonreí sin humor.

-No sé qué haría sin ustedes, en serio… No hablen de exámenes ahora… Por qué siento que voy a tener que aplazar muchas materias…

Cuando quisimos acordar eran las seis de la mañana y aunque todavía no había amanecido, era muy tarde.

Amy se acostó a dormir en un saco de dormir en el suelo, mientras que a mí, Harry me prestó su cama.

Y no tenía sueño, pero estaba cansada y necesitaba recuperarme de las heridas y las quebraduras.

Caí en un sueño incómodo. No estaba ni despierta ni dormida, sentía los susurros de Harry y Bill mientras buscaban cosas en internet.

El sol se levantó y el dormitorio comenzó a iluminarse, Amy se había dormido y yo seguía sentada apoyada sobre la almohada en el respaldar de la cama.

Tenía mi móvil en la mano.

Cuando por fin sonó, -a pesar de saber que sonaría-, los cuatro nos sorprendimos.

-¡Oh DIOS MIO! Oh dios mío… - comenzó a repetir Amy, recién despierta.

Miré a la pantalla y tenía un número desconocido.

Luego de dos tonos atendí.

-¿Hola?

Una voz masculina me atendió desde el otro lado de la línea.

-Sí, ¿hola? Habla Julian Harkness de Abogados Harkness. ¿Estoy hablando con Lucy Stoner?

Y así empezaba el tema del nuevo nombre.

-Emmm sí, soy yo, ¿Qué sucede?

¿Qué sucede? Pero tú eres idiota Lucy…

-Siento la pérdida de su abuelo Richard, pero tenemos que acordar una cita inmediata, hay varios asuntos que tenemos que atender…- dijo la voz, tendría unos cuarenta, cincuenta años.

Era seria y responsable.

-Claro, ¿le parece hoy mismo a las ocho de la noche?

-Sí, me parece perfecto. ¿En algún lugar en especial?

Yo no sabía dónde le gustaría al señor abogado y no conocía de lugares elegantes, caros o serios.

-No, usted diga el lugar, por favor.

\- ¿Qué le parece el restaurante EPIC en el hotel Fairmont Royal York?

Perfecto, muy lejos, cosa de que no nos pudieran seguir muy de cerca.

Estaba un poco paranoica.

-Me parece perfecto.

-Entonces nos vemos allí hoy a las ocho. Hasta luego.

-Chau.

¿Chau? Necesitaba trabajar mi vocabulario y modales.

Así que nos quedaban varias horas de viaje y al terminar la llamada, ya nos pusimos en marcha.

Fuimos hasta mi edificio. Cuando llegamos a la puerta de mi apartamento, había unas cintas amarillas con letras negras que decían que estaba prohibido pasar.

No nos importó y yo las arranqué y entré sin mirar.

Me puse un pantalón de vestir negro y una camisa color crema.

Me dejé el pelo suelto y me puse unos tacones pequeños.

Cuando caminaba hacia mi closet, vi la foto que seguía en el espejo. La foto de James. Lo extrañaba. Me gustaría que estuviera aquí. Pero yo ya sabia el consejo que me daría.

Se fuerte Lucy. Todo va a estar bien.

Saqué varios bolsos de ropa, mis armas, mis documentos, y otras cosas valiosas. Las pusimos en el maletero del auto.

Cuando pasé por el pasillo hacia el comedor para irme, miré la puerta de la cocina y muchos recuerdos se me vinieron en la mente.

Oh, la nostalgia.

Me puse un tapado negro con botones grandes. El tapado era de algodón, de corte militar y muy serio. Me llegaba hasta antes de las rodillas.

Cuando salimos, tomamos mi auto (por que el auto de mi abuelo ahora era mío) Y Salimos camino hacia el hotel Fairmont Royal York.

Llegamos unas horas después a la calle Front 106. El hotel era muy bonito. Era un bloque de piedra gris muy antigua con pequeñas y grandes banderas escarlata con una F en cursiva, que colgaban de mástiles en las paredes.

Había mucho tránsito y entre la nieve y los muchos autos estacionados, fue difícil estacionar.

Yo no estaba sola, Harry venia conmigo.

Todos habían querido venir, pero yo solo dejé que viniera uno. Hicieron piedra, papel o tijeras. Ganó Harry. Terminó el problema.

Cuando entramos fuimos directamente al restaurante. El lugar era muy lindo. En la entrada había un escritorio redondo de madera color dorada.

Allí había una mujer de pelo recogido y mirada tranquila.

Pregunté por el abogado, y nos condujo dentro del restaurant.

Era un lugar a lo largo, cada dos mesas, había unas cortinas a líneas verticales de color verde, dorado y blanco intercaladas.

Las sillas tenían un bonito estilo inglés y las mesas tenían unos manteles color marfil muy elegante. Tenían ramos de rosas blancas en pequeños floreros sobre las mesas.

Me sentía un poco fuera de lugar.

Llegamos a la mesa donde había un hombre de unos cuanta y algos de años. Tenía un poco de calva y su pelo era de un pajoso color trigo.

Parecía amable, elegante, pacífico y al mismo tiempo inteligente.

Nos tendió la mano a los dos.

Harry iba vestido con un traje color azul oscuro que le quedaba muy bien. Nos sonreímos con nerviosismo cuando nos sentamos mirando al abogado. Julian Harkson.

-Señor Harkson… muchas gracias. – murmuré nerviosa, cuando él me acercó a la mesa cuando me senté en la silla.

-No es por nada, señorita Stoner.- dijo el, yo pestañee incomoda.

Una muchacha de nuestra edad, vestida de negro, pasó por la mesa dejando los menús del día.

Yo tomé uno y lo abrí.

Lo que quería era comer una hamburguesa en McDonalds, con papas y un refresco, pero aquí no había nada de eso.

Pedí un plato de pastas y un jugo de naranja natural.

Harry pidió un plato de carnes y el señor Harkness pidió pollo con verduras ahumadas.

Con mi instinto investigador, noté que tenia una gran carpeta color caoba a un costado sobre la mesa y que también tenía un maletín en el suelo.

Estaba casado y tal vez tenía dos o tres hijos.

-Vayamos al grano señor Harkness, ¿que lo trae por aquí?

-El testamento del señor Stoner.- eso era obvio, pero mi cara no cambio en lo más mínimo, fría como el hielo.

-Muy bien, dígame lo que tenga que decirme.- junté las manos sobre la mesa, como una mujer de negocios.

-Hace uno o dos años, el señor Stoner renovó algunos puntos del testamento, donde dejó nuevas cosas para usted, su heredera…- tomó el sombre grande de color caoba en sus largos y blancos dedos.

Si claro, como si tuviéramos algo más que la casa y alguna cuenta mísera en el banco de Toronto.

-Claramente…- hablé tranquilamente

Leyó la primera parte del testamento, donde decía el nombre de mi abuelo y el mío, su única heredera.

-Le dejó el apartamento en Toronto, un maletín con información que necesita y todo lo estipulado en la página dos, inciso tres de este testamento.- el señor Harkness dio vuelta las páginas hasta la dos y leyó el inciso tres.

-Ah, si… ¡Aquí esta! Al igual que las tres cuentas en el banco con un monto mayor a los tres millones de dólares.

MI boca se abrió por primera vez en la noche, el vaso del que Harry estaba tomando, se partió en pedazos cuando pegó contra el suelo, haciéndonos volver a la realidad.

-¿Qué? ¡Eso es imposible!

Miré al abogado con asombro, el sonrió.

-Le juro que no señora… y todavía faltan algunas cosas.

-¿Cómo cuáles?- pregunté con la voz ahogada.

-La mansión en Londres y el hotel en New York.

Tomé la servilleta de mi regazo y me la pase por la sudada frente.

-Pero… pero eso es imposible, si yo estudiaba para pagarme la universidad…

Cerré los ojos, Dios querido. Cuantas más mentiras me quedaban por sacar a la luz.

-Déjelo, no importa, deme el maletín… Es lo que más me interesa.

El abogado asintió y me pasó el maletín.

-Tiene una clave. Tome el papel…- me dio un pequeño papel con unos números.

Los puse en la llave del maletín y este se abrió con un click.

Cuando abrí, vi que había muchas carpetas color marrón claro, con fotos, y hojas con información.

Lo cerré inmediatamente vi mi nombre en uno de ellos.

-Bueno, supongo que ya está todo.- dije al abogado, el asintió.

-Sí, pero tiene que firmar unos papeles antes.

Firme lo que me pidió, leyendo todo antes, claramente y luego me dio una tarjeta de crédito Visa.

-Eso es para sus gastos personales y otros. Úselo como quiera.

A pesar de todo, teniendo miles de cosas para pensar, con la nueva tarjeta en la mano, miré a Harry y nos sonreímos traviesamente.

* * *

Oh por Dios! Mas secretos revelados, nuevos por revelar... ¿A donde nos llevará esto?

Vieron el nuevo trailer de Avengers? Lo vi como 100 veces en dos días. No puedo mas con la espera, quiero que sea 30 de abril, ya!

Besooooo!


	23. Chapter 23

**hellow!**

¿todo bien?

Aquí estoy yo, con otro capitulo... Ya se va acercando lentamente... Ya van a ver.

Espero les guste y en unos días el nuevo capitulo de siempre estará en

**EloraP:** Tiene 9 fucking contratos. O sea, si sabes lo que pasa en Civil War, es obvio por que los tiene. Yo también muero por que aunque sea esté en una escena post- créditos de esas de Marvel o una escenita pequeña. O un recuerdo o algo. Va a estar Carter, y para mi que Steve recordará a ella y su baile que le debe. Me encanta que te haya gustado la forma en que relaté todos los asuntos. Mmm... ella no creo que le pida ayuda a cualquiera, habrá que ver... tal vez en este capitulo se te vayan las dudas. Si, lo he llamado Harkness por Jack... Dios, lo amo en Torchwood! Me encantan que reconozcan los fandoms :3 Si, el ultimo capitulo de AoS lo vi el miércoles después del estreno en la tele y Dios mio, tuve que parar todo para ver la foto de Bucky con los Howling comandos! Pobre Trip, me re gustaba... Y en Carter ... Lloré con la escena donde Peggy dice: Bye my darling... Oh mi corazón :'( besote

**Nastinka:** Si, todo una gran sorpresa, veremos como ella asume la resposabilidad que ella tiene ahora y como lo lleva. Si, 3 o 4 capítulos a lo sumo para que Bucky aparezca... Y se van a sorprender ;) Stark esta en todo su derecho de enojarse y Bucky, aunque no tiene la culpa, se siente muy mal por lo que ha hecho. Si, ese donde Scarlet controla a Black Widow! Que genial. Espero que tus problemas con el internet se arreglen, besote y gracias.

**Liz Rogers: **Me alegro de que te siga gustando. Si, Bucky la ama, pero el siente que no la merece después de todo lo que ha hecho. Aunque sabe que no fue su culpa. Ademas en la guerra sufrió tanto que ahora todo para el es muy nuevo. Si, terrible herencia. Veremos como se las arregla ahora Lucy con toda su nueva vida. Soy Uruguaya si :) Una felicidad encontrar otra por aquí. Somos pocos y menos aquí... Pero estamos ;) ¿Querés tomar unos mates mientras hablamos sobre Bucky? por que yo te aceptaría unos bizcochos también :D Beso! P.d: quiero que sea invierno, no aguanto este calor!

Enjoy!

* * *

'You think women are weak?

Women are forged of iron.

My body, it has bled

and blazed and broken,

and yet it beats on.

I am iron.

A little rusted, perhaps, but still I endure.'

* * *

Capítulo 23

Nos subimos a mi carro para volver a la casa de Harry.

-Bueno, eso fue sorpresivo…- Mencionó Harry, poniéndose el cinturón del auto.

-¿tú qué crees? Todavía no lo puedo creer…- miré el maletín que llevaba firmemente agarrado de la manija.- Y sigo sin saber que hay aquí… tal vez cosas sobre mí y el accidente…

-¿Quieres que yo conduzca?

Me encogí de hombros.

-Si, por que no.

Cada uno salió del auto y volvió a sentarse pero en el asiento opuesto. Cuando volví a darme cuenta ya habíamos arrancado hacia nuestro destino.

Claramente me había quedado mirando el maletín como una idiota, pero quien me podía culpar. Tenía miles de sentimientos encontrados.

Quería abrirlo y saber la verdad de todo, pero al mismo tiempo tenía miedo de la nueva información. Tal vez fuera tan fuerte y sorpresiva, que cambiaría mi vida, y también me cambiaria a mí.

-Vamos ábrelo de una vez…- me suplicó Harry, sacando la vista de la carretera para mirarme a mí por unos segundos. Eso me asustaba.

-Sigue con la vista hacia delante, Harry. Sabes que no me gusta cuándo alguien más conduce el auto.

-Lo siento… Bueno, ¿que estas esperando?

Rodé los ojos y puse el código que ya me sabía de memoria.

El maletín hizo un sonoro click y se abrió.

Harry seguía manejando, mientras yo miré por arriba todos los contenidos que había allí adentro.

Mi horror comenzó cuando vi que había fotos del accidente de mis padres. Unos archivos de la documentación de los forenses.

Fotos mías en el hospital cuando tenía ocho años, los huesos de mi pierna derecha eran polvo cuando me sacaron del auto hecho pedazos, hasta había unas radiografías donde se veía el gran destrozo.

Por mi parte, mientras las veía, me masajeaba la misma pierna, ya que no creía que todavía estuviera aquí conmigo.

Luego también había datos de Shield, de mis padres.

-Mira aquí dice que mi madre era canadiense.

-Por lo menos sigues siendo de aquí.

-Sí, supongo, pero mi padre era estadounidense… Como mi abuelo- dije haciendo una mueca mientras revisaba los papeles.

Luego otra radiografía, pero de mi pie ya restaurado a su posición original.

-Wow, eso no se parece a nada que yo haya visto hasta ahora.- concluyó Harry, mirando a la radiografía con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

-Presta atención a la carretera, Harry- le ordené enojada, mientras seguía mirando mi pierna en la foto de rayos X.

-Si… Pero te digo que eso no parecen huesos…

Lo miré extrañada.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Sabes que he visto huevos con clavos, con fierros… Pero nunca algo así…

-No entiendo… Es como un fierro entero, en lugar de mis huesos… ¿Cómo hicieron para ponérmelo y que mi cuerpo no lo rechazara?

Él se encogió de hombros.

-No se… Busca en los demás papeles.

Comencé a buscar con más rapidez y urgencia.

A lo último tiré todo de un golpe de vuelta al maletín. Estaba enojada y cansada.

-Nada sobre eso… Más información sobre Hydra, pero nada sobre mí.

No hablamos más por todo el camino de vuelta que nos quedaba.

Mi vida era ya incontrolable, me sentía como Alicia, cayendo por el agujero de conejo hacia un lugar desconocido y sin control.

Odiaba no tener el control sobre mis cosas.

Manejamos por turnos mientras el otro dormía un poco. Dormí poco y nada, cada vez que me dormía despertaba y estaba incomoda.

Cuando llegamos, Amy y Bill ya estaban despiertos y esperándonos. Habían preparado comida para cuando llegáramos, comí sin pensar, ni saborear la comida.

Todos estaban sentados alrededor de la mesa de la cocina en la casa de Harry. Su madre ya se había ido a trabajar.

Tome las carpetas del maletín y de un golpe, asustando a todos, puse las carpetas en la mesa.

-Esto es todo lo que hay.

Todos tomaron algún documento y lo leyeron. Yo lo había leído más de mil veces.

Amy comía marshmallows y leía con atención mi historial clínico del accidente, luego de terminarlo, lo volvió a poner sobre la mesa, pero con suavidad.

-¿Estas segura que no hay nada nuevo?

-Segurísima… Hasta busqué algún compartimiento secreto en el maletín, nada…

Harry me miró agudamente desde el otro lado de la mesa. Ah… si eso.

-En realidad si hay otras noticias.- Bill y Amy me miraron con atención. Me puse colorada en las mejillas.

-En realidad tres millones de noticias.- dijo Harry, los otros dos parecían estar viendo un partido de tennis, porque nos miraban de uno a otro, mientras Amy se ponía un marsmallow atrás del otro, en la boca.

-¿Qué quieren decir?- murmuro Bill con curiosidad.

-Que ahora soy millonaria.

Los dos quedaron anonadados y con la boca abierta.

-¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?- Preguntó con la boca llena, Amy.

-Sí, lo sé, esa fue nuestra reacción también… Trabajaba y tenía millones por ahí.- Negué con la cabeza, sonaba tan descabellada mi vida.

-Tenemos que ir de compras- Amy ya tenía un plan de compras para mi tarjeta de crédito.

-Oh Amy, lo siento… pero no tengo ganas de salir de compras.

-Qué pena…- puso cara de lastima.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?- preguntó Bill mirando la información sobre mis padres y luego dejándola dentro del maletín, en sus ojos pude ver el mismo horror que yo había experimentado al ver las fotos. Había sido espantoso.

Yo suspiré.

-Sé que tal vez tendría que dejarlo aquí, pero no puedo. Si fuera inteligente correría de las manos de Hydra, con la esperanza de que nunca me encuentren… Pero esas personas están allí afuera, asesinan, roban, ocultan, mienten… Y además tengo que saber más cosas sobre mi vida.

-¿Y dónde encontraremos esa información?

-No tengo idea… Pero puedo buscar por la web- acordó Harry, en sus ojos prendió una luz, en su mente se estaba formando un plan.- Saben hace poco se divulgaron muchas cosas en internet, sobre Hydra y Shield. Tal vez encontremos la información o el lugar donde está la información.

-Sí, supongo que podemos comenzar por allí. Si todo está en internet.

-Y puedo entrar a páginas del gobierno y eso, si no lo encuentro donde creo que esta.

-¿Vas a hackear al gobierno de los Estados Unidos?- pregunté sorprendida, juntando mis cejas.

-Claro, el gobierno de los estados unidos de América.

Bill me miró con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios. Tenía otro papel en las manos

-Sabes al menos tienes el mismo nombre. Lucy Amelia Stoner. Y mira… la misma fecha de nacimiento.

-Supongo que sí. Pero sigo diciendo que falta información y él me dijo que habría más.

-¿Cómo cuál?

-El habló sobre mi memoria, sobre mi pierna y el accidente.

-Supongo que tenemos que hacer planes…- Harry se puso la mano en el mentón, y miró hacia la computadora.

Todos asentimos a lo que había dicho Harry.

-Bueno.- bostecé.- ahora voy a dormir, horas conduciendo, sorpresas…

-¡Y vaya sorpresas! Eres millonaria.- mencionó saltando de la silla, Amy.

-Somos millonarios- los miré a todos con autentico cariño.- No sé cómo agradecerles por todo lo que han hecho por mí, lo que están sacrificando por mi…

-No tienes ni que decirlo, para eso están los amigos.- dijo Bill, sacándole importancia con un movimiento de su mano.

-Los mejores del mundo.

-Bueno, yo me voy a poner manos a la obra.- dijo Harry, que tenía los ojos brillantes por las lágrimas y se dio vuelta rápidamente hacia la computadora para que no le viéramos derramarlas.

Bill y Amy se fueron, luego de darme un beso, ellos podían tener una vida normal.

Harry comenzó rápidamente a teclear en la computadora y yo me acosté en la cama. Negué con la cabeza mientras sonreía por la emoción de Harry cuando yo había dicho solamente la verdad.

En la cama, me acosté con el pen drive en la mano. Lo miré con atención y recordé las palabras de mi abuelo.

'Mi legado'

Suspiré audiblemente mientras sentía el ruido de los dedos de Harry por el teclado. Me dormí sin pensarlo.

Estaba soñando sobre un parque con flores, cuando sentí que algo me sacudía insistentemente.

-Lucy, Lucy… Despierta.

Abrí los ojos al fin. Al principio me molestaron, pero se fueron acostumbrando a la luz del sol.

-¿Qué sucede Harry?- pregunté con ansiedad y la voz rasposa por haber estado durmiendo. Puse mi codo en la almohada y sentí una humedad en ella. Mierda, había babeado la almohada de Harry. Traté de que no se hiciera evidente. Y miré a Harry que se había movido al centro del dormitorio, mientras me miraba muy seriamente.

-Tengo noticias.

Caminó luego hacia la computadora, haciendo señas para que lo siguiera. No tenía ganas de levantame. Además la pantalla era enorme, no necesitaba estar tan cerca para ver.

Luego de un momento de silencio, rodé los ojos y me aparté las colchas de encima, para poder ir con mi amigo.

Tenía los ojos hinchados y mucho sueño, pero pude ver que él seguía mirando la pantalla.

-¿y? ¿Cuál es la gran noticia?

Él se movió incómodo y me señaló una silla que estaba a su costado.

-Mejor si te sientas.

Entrecerré los ojos, y preocupada hice lo que él me aconsejaba.

-Habla rápido y dolerá menos- dije mientras se me iba el sueño, mis ojos se abrían y tenía un nudo en la garganta.

-Va a doler…

-¡PUES HABLA!

El pobre chico saltó de la silla cuando yo grité. Sí que me ponía fuera de mis cabales a veces.

-Bien, bien… Todo lo de tu abuelo es verdad. Hay fecha de defunción de Robert Stoner… O sea que nadie sabía que él seguía vivo.- me dio una Tablet en la mano, para que viera la información.

Una página de internet.

-También hablan de tus padres. Que hydra los mandó matar… Y también a los Stark… No habla del asesino, nada sobre el… Pero supongo que fue el mismo.- él no me miró a los ojos y yo me puse nerviosa.

-Deja de hacer suposiciones y dime lo que crees. Dime la verdad.

El chico se giró rápidamente para mirarme en la cara. Me miró a los ojos mientras me tomó las manos, en sus ojos había miedo y lastima.

-Creo que se quién asesinó a tus padres.

-¿Quién?- pregunté yo, el dudo.- ¡DIME!

-The Winter Soldier- escupió, en mi mente hubo una explosión, como de una bomba atómica.

Mi respiración se hizo trabajosa, me levanté de un respingo de mi silla y comencé a caminar como loca, de un lado a otro del dormitorio.

-¡NO NO NO NO! ¡Eso es imposible! – grité yo tomando mi cabello con horror, debía de parecer una loca en serio, porque Harry se levantó de la silla al verme sufrir y fue a consolarme lo mejor que pudo.

-Pero no es seguro, por favor, ¡tranquilízate!- Lo miré sin poder creérmelo.

Estaba teniendo un ataque de nervios.

-¿Qué me tranquilice? Hace poco descubrí que tengo otro nombre, que mi abuelo no era quien yo creía, soy millonaria, Hydra me busca para matarme, y ahora… Y ahora mi ex podría haber asesinado a mis padres… Perdóname si me cuesta clamarme.

El movió las manos, como si me hiciera aire.

-Lo sé, lo se…

-No, no lo sabes, nadie lo sabe…- mi voz falló en el último instante, me di vuelta para que no viera mis lágrimas callándose por mis mejillas. Me las restregué de la cara con un movimiento violento. Luego de un momento, volví a preguntar algo que quería saber.

-¿y que dice de mi pierna? – Me di la vuelta hacia mi amigo que tenía la tablet en las manos.

Levantó la vista de la pantalla, para decirme la verdad.

-Lo siento, pero de eso no encontré nada. – Yo asentí.- pero yo creo que tal vez en ese momento la información no estaba en las computadoras…

-Lo que quiere decir que hay documentos por ahí, tal vez.

El asintió.

-Aunque hackee al pentágono y a la casa blanca, no encontraré nueva información.

-¿Y donde crees que pueda estar?

El pasó los dedos por su Tablet.

-Estoy haciendo una diapositiva justo para ese tema. – se rascó la cabeza y dejo la Tablet, luego caminó hacia mí y me miró a los ojos.

-Lo que me lleva a esta pregunta. ¿Qué estarías dispuesta a hacer para tener esa información?

-Lo que sea.

Me tomó una mano.

-¿Estas dispuesta a romper reglas, leyes, mentir y todo por la información?

-Si.- tenía que hacer algo. Vengarme, hacer justicia, saber sobre mi misma y mi familia.

Nada sería suficiente.

-Pues vamos a tener que entrar a uno de los lugares más seguros del mundo.

-¿A dónde?- le pregunté extrañada.

Tomó otra Tablet del escritorio y me la tendió.

En la pantalla había una foto de un gran edificio. No tenía paredes, sino muchas ventanas cubiertas con vidrio, que parecían color azul.

Y tenía una A en mayúscula, de color blanco en la punta.

-¿queeeeeeeeeeeeee? Pero esto es imposible, Harry. – grité asombrada.

-Emmm… Si, ya había pensado en eso- apretó los labios- Pero leí que la informacion que no era informática la llevaron allí.

-¿Esa torre no queda en New York?

-Sí, vamos a tener que planear bien el asunto con Amy y Bill…

Bill y Amy se habían ido, uno a su casa y la otra al trabajo.

Sí, yo por mi parte no podía salir de la casa de Harry por algún tiempo y vivía allí. El y su madre eran siempre muy amables y atentos. Esta no había sido la primera vez que había estado viviendo en lo de Harry.

Mi abuelo siempre había tenido reuniones y aunque ahora dudaba que fueran lo que él me había dicho, el caso es que para no dejarme sola en casa, me dejaba venir aquí con Harry.

Mara hizo unas ricas milanesas con puré y comí como una salvaje. Ellos ya estaban acostumbrados.

Luego Harry siguió buscando información y hackeando lugares en internet con el fin de hacer la maldita diapositiva secreta que él no me dejaba ver.

Tenía como ocho tablets, cuatro computadoras, un proyector y todo lo estaba usando.

Enchufó el proyector y lo conectó a la Tablet de mayor tamaño que había estado usando.

En media hora – o eso habían dicho ellos- iban a llegar Amy y Bill.

Mientras tanto yo seguía mirando una y otra vez la información que estaba en el maletín.

-¿Puedes dejar de hacer eso?- preguntó Harry agachado en el piso del otro lado del dormitorio, con unos cables en una de sus manos y la otra señalando el ruido que yo hacía con los papeles –Ya vimos unas mil veces esos papeles y no hay nada.

Yo suspiré y aunque con parsimonia, hice lo que me dijo, mientras seguía sentada en la cama desarmada.

Tenía a mis amigos, pero había veces que me sentía tan sola, ellos nunca entenderían. Sus vidas eran tan normales.

Me sentía tan sola.

De pronto, por la puerta entraron dos caras conocidas.

-¡Hey, un nuevo record, llegaron temprano! – Dijo Harry cuando los vio y se levantaba del suelo, mientras sonreía.

-Hola, ¿qué hacías tirado en el suelo, mientras Lucy te miraba? – Preguntó Amy como si hubiera visto un perro de tres cabezas.

-Eh, si… Es que estoy preparando algo para mostrarles.

-Cuéntennos lo que han descubierto en el tiempo que no estuvimos- pidió acertadamente, Bill.

Harry les contó algo, sentí las miradas de los tres en mí, mientras él hablaba y me di la vuelta hacia la ventana.

Era un murmullo en mis oídos, pero pude darme cuenta el momento de la gran hipótesis de Harry sobre Bucky, por que cuando se los contó, Amy y Bill ahogaron un grito.

Aunque no volvieron a mencionar el tema, ni preguntarme nada sobre eso.

Luego de que todos supiéramos más o menos lo mismo, Harry nos hizo sentar en la cama y prendió el proyector que iba manejando desde la Tablet a un costado nuestro.

Traté de asomarme para ver desde la Tablet, pero su espalda me tapaba todo.

En la pared, gracias al proyector apareció el edificio que él me había mostrado anteriormente.

Las cejas de Amy se juntaron.

-¿por qué nos muestras la torre de los Avengers? – preguntó extrañada, y no la culpaba.

-Aquí- dijo señalando la foto con un dedo.- es donde está la información que nos falta sobre Lucy y su familia.

Yo me levanté de la cama, cuando los tres asentían entendiendo. Les di la cara a todos.

-Ustedes no tienen que hacer esto por mí- señalé la foto.- esto sería un suicidio, o peor, nos encarcelarían… así que si no quieren hacerlo, están en todo su derecho.

Amy, se unió a mí, y me detuvo con las manos.

-Vamos a ayudarte. Tú harías lo mismo, ¿no?

Yo sonreí, mientas mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

-Claro que lo haría.

-Bueno pues, manos a la obra.- respondió sonriendo y me tomó de la mano y me guió otra vez hasta la cama y nos sentamos tomadas de las manos mientras Harry, volvía a retomar con las diapositivas.

-Como Amy dijo, esta es la torre de los Avengers… -nos miró a los tres como pensando que era obvio.- Necesitamos entrar allí.

-¿Pero cómo haremos eso? Ese lugar está custodiado por unas 'personas' que lucharon contra extraterrestres, sin mencionar los poderes que tienen.

-Por eso tengo un plan.

-Bueno empieza con el plan.- le urgí yo exasperada.

-¡Es que no me dejan hablar!

Los demás nos callamos y el comenzó otra vez.

-Van a tener que mentir, engañar, usar otra identidad.

-Ja como si yo no hubiera hecho eso yo…- Harry me miró de costado, enfadado.

Yo levanté las manos , rindiéndome.

-Bien, entonces la idea es esta…

En la pared apareció una imagen de una habitación llena de enormes cubículos con cajones de metal.

-Aquí es donde supuestamente están los archivos de Hydra, que Shield y los Avengers han estado requisando.

-¿Cómo sabes todo esto?- pregunté yo con curiosidad, señalando a la foto en blanco y negro. Harry miró al suelo.

-Pues que mi empresa de computadoras es de Stark y encontré la forma -l cual no voy a repetir- de…

-¿De qué?

-Usé las cámaras de seguridad de la torre.

-¿Qué hiciste qué?

-Solo algunas, para saber cómo hacer el plan y ver cuántos de ellos hay por allí.

-¿Y qué encontraste mirando por las cámaras esas?

-Que tenemos un poco de suerte. El Dios nórdico no está, aunque tiene una habitacion esperándolo y tampoco está Hulk, ni Capitán América.

Yo desvié la vista al suelo.

Si Steve no estaba allí, tampoco estaría Bucky. Una parte de mi quería verlo, olerlo, sentirlo, estar cerca de él, la otra no sabía qué hacer y como no quería ponerme a pensar que era lo que quería de verdad, mejor era no verlo a él.

-Así que Steve no está, ni Hulk y Thor tampoco…- contó Bill con los dedos de su mano- Igual nos deja con algún que otro héroe poderoso…

-Emmm… Sí, he pensado en eso, pero si el plan sigue bien, no tendremos problemas con ninguno de ellos.- dijo Harry, tocando la pantalla de la tablet rápidamente y haciendo aparecer una foto en blanco y negro de una chica de unos 25 años, de pelo corto y enrulado.

-Esta es Natasha Romanoff, alias Viuda negra. Atleta, gimnasta, experta en artes marciales, en armas de todo tipo- Harry me miró a mí- En realidad me hace acordar a ti…

Los demás asintieron en acuerdo.

-Eso era justo lo que iba a decir.

-No es la primera vez que oigo eso… Steve y Sam dijeron algo sobre ella… Pero no recuerdo.

-Bueno saltémonos eso… - todos volvimos a mirar la imagen.- cuenta con un extenso entrenamiento en espionaje. Usa una variedad de equipos inventados por científicos y técnicos soviéticos, mejorados posteriormente por los científicos y técnicos de SHIELD. Ahora Stark le hace las armas y esas cosas.

Generalmente, usa distintivos brazaletes que disparan "la mordida de la viuda", una explosión de energía electro-estática que pueden cargar hasta 30.000 voltios. Así como también usa "la línea viuda"; que incluye ganchos y gases lacrimógenos, junto con un nuevo elemento incluido en el arco de la serie en curso "Kiss or Kill", llamado "el beso de la viuda": un gas que noquea instantáneamente.

Es rusa, trabajo para la KGB y para Shield, es aliada de Capitán America y Hawkeye.

Lo que nos lleva a otro de ellos.

La foto cambió por una donde había un hombre de musculosos brazos que esperaba por el ascensor.

-Este es Hawkeye, también conocido por el nombre de Clint Barton. Arquero excepcional, con una puntería casi perfecta, una excelente percepción y unos reflejos extraordinarios. Acróbata experto. Buen combatiente cuerpo a cuerpo. Arcos fabricados por industrias Stark, uno corto, otro largo y otro compuesto. Flechas multiusos.

Nos mostró un video de Natasha y Clint peleando juntos en alguna ciudad.

-Este es un video que estaba en los archivos viejos de Shield. Es en Budapest.

-¿Qué paso allí?- Atrás de ellos dos, la ciudad parecía desbastada. Harry negó con la cabeza.

-Nadie sabe, solo ellos dos.

Luego la foto cambió a otro personaje que todos conocíamos, solo que en esta foto estaba comiendo una banana en la cocina, pensando que nadie lo veía.

Los cuatro nos reímos a carcajadas, al ver al gran Tony Stark, comiendo una banana.

-Que gusto. ¿Dices que podemos vender esta información? Nos darían buen dinero por esta primicia.

-No, no y no. Cállense todos, ahora pónganse serios.- Harry se volvió a reír, pero luego estaba tan serio como un pez.

-¿Así que este es el hijo de Howard? ¿El amigo de mi abuelo?

-Si, como todos sabemos quién es él y lo que hace, solo diré que debes tener cuidado con este. Vuela, tiene armas para disparate en las palmas de las manos, diferentes armas en el traje Iron Man. Y es imposible tener una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo con el…

En la vida real es un genio, millonario… pero cuando es Iron Man… Es mucho más peligroso.

Lo bueno es que sus máquinas son fáciles de Hackear. Así que no es un problema, si te apunta como un blanco, yo desharé esa orden inmediatamente. Esperemos que no sea necesario.

-Queda uno de ellos…- dije yo.

-Sí, queda Hulk… pero el tampoco estaba en el edificio cuando entré por las cámaras-Arrugó los labios. – Es mejor que no este, si se enoja, seria mortal…

-Muy bien. Y ahora que nos has dado una descripción detallada de todos ellos, ¿qué más?

-Falta la señorita Hill… Antes Agente Shield nivel 9. Fue la subdirectora de Shield, pero ahora trabaja para Stark. Atleta y gimnasta, entrenada excepcionalmente en varios tipos de combate sin armas y espionaje.

-O sea que debemos tener cuidado de no encontrarnos con ellos… ¿Cómo haremos para entrar allí, sin que ellos se den cuenta?

-Primero tenemos que llegar a New York, y yo puedo ayudar en ello. Puedo hacer algo para que nos presten un avión privado.- acordó puntualmente Bill. Todos estuvimos de acuerdo.

-Y se olvidaron de lo más importante… ¿Cómo entraremos al edificio más seguro del mundo?

-Pues ya he solucionado ese tema. – Harry pulsó un botón de la tablet y en la imagen apareció una foto que nos dejó con más preguntas que respuestas.

-Dos delantales de limpieza… ¿Pero qué?... Ohhh… Ya entiendo….

-Sucede que hay dos vacantes en la torre y ustedes los tomarán… Serán limpiadoras de los Avengers por dos días…

-Tienes que estar bromeando, Harry…- me reí, pero me tiré sobre la cama con un gran suspiro.

-Solo aparentarían estar trabajando… Solo necesitamos llegar al piso veinte. Allí están los cubículos con los archivos.

-¿Cuando empezamos?

* * *

Si, ya se... no hay ningún recuerdo, pero no es por que no quiera, si no por que ya Bucky recuerda todo y no usa más la maquina loca de Stark que Coulson también usó en sus tiempos.

Ahora que Bucky recuerda todo: ¿será lo mismo para el? ¿o el habrá cambiado?

Ah! Si en este universo de mi fanfic Coulson les dice a los Avengers que esta vivo. Y hasta los llama para ver con que se vistió Steve hoy. Si, es un fanboy.

Steve y Bucky están en algo, pero por ahora no puedo decirles nada.

Preguntas para las lectoras:

1- ¿Qué piensan de Scarlet Witch controlando a Black Widow? Yo creo que por eso luego trata de enamorar a Hulk.

2- Si no fuera así: ¿les gustaría esa pareja?

3-Tengo la teoría de que Black Widow y no Capitán América, será la que levantara a Mjolnir... No se, me gustaría, es mujer y ellos nunca nos muestran si ella es ''digna'' así que esa puede ser la sorpresa ;)

4- ¿que les pareció Vision? Yo ya tengo la impresión de que lo voy a amar y tal vez haga un fanfic y todo XD Veremos...

5- ¿Soy la única que tiene terrible crush con Sebastian Stan? ¿Y lo stalkea a el y a la novia en instagram? Subió una foto ayer sobre Seb y su dog... en fiiiiin... Stalker mode: ON *Mirada nerviosa...*

beso!


	24. Chapter 24

**Hola hola holaaaaaa… ¡nuevo capítulo!**

Contestación de reviews:

**LokiDoctorUru**: Me alegro que te haya gustado. Tal vez en este capítulo sepas lo que están haciendo Steve y Bucky. Yo también lo sigo en Instagram. Si estamos muy locas jajaja beso.

**Dharia McLahan:** La repuesta a tus dolencias estarán el alguno de los próximos capítulos. Aquí tienes más, disfruta :D besote.

**Liz Rogers:** Gracias por los cumplidos. Me encanta leer este fic, aunque lo escribo yo. Jajaja Si, unos mates con biscochos debajo de un árbol y mirando fotos de Bucky. ;) Prefiero que Nat este con Steve, en los comics están. Clint es de Bobbi… Que sale en AoS, si ves la serie sabes de quien estoy hablando. Pasa que todavía no se conocieron. Aquí sale si Bucky. Espero te guste. También te gustan Benedict Cumberbatch, Tom Hiddleston y Richard Armitage? Por qué si es así, sos de las pocas en el país que tiene mis mismos gustos jajajj Amo a Fassy, como hace de él joven magneto en x-men, BABA. Jaja Besooooo!

**EloraP: **Harry es mejor que Skye hackeando, si sabes a quien me refiero, entenderás ;) Si, pobre Peggy, y es mas dolorozo cuando recuerdas que el sigue vivo y están tan lejos. ¿Dónde leíste que moría un avenger? Ojala que solo sea un rumor, los amo a todos y cada uno. No te voy a decir que sucederá cuando entren en la torre, pero sera muy gracioso... Tal vez se encuentren con alguien, pero no voy a decir con quien ;) Besotes!

**Nastinka:** ¿de dónde eres? Porque aquí donde vivo yo, no vendría mal una lluviecita… jajaja hace mucho calor. Sobre lo de Nat y Lucy, Sería interesante, gracias por la idea. Tampoco me gusta la pareja entre Nat y Hulk. A nadie le gusta creo jaja. Team Vision!jajaja Besotes!

Bueno aquí va otro capítulo. Se va acercando el momento. En el próximo capítulo, Lucy y Amy se adentran en la torre Avengers y veremos qué pasa.

Prometo que en próximo hay más acción e intriga.

Espero que les guste. Saludos y…

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Capítulo 24

La semana después de eso no sucedió nada importante, ni fuera de lo normal. 'De lo nuevo normal.'

Por qué si tú compararas mi vida antes de que conociera a cierta persona en el callejón, con la de ahora, sentirías la gran diferencia.

¿Cuál era mi agenda?

Dormir, ver series en la computadora o Tablet, dormir, estar acostada consumiendo comida u oxígeno.

Nada raro, todo tratando fervientemente de alejar ciertos pensamientos negativos o depresivos.

Tal vez los cambios de humor y los ataques de nervios habían parado de una vez y por todas. Pero mis amigos y yo no nos queríamos sorprender.

Sucedió unos días después de la reunión.

Había estado hablando con Harry de los planes y arreglando algunos pequeños detalles de nuestra partida hacia New York.

Todo estaba bien. Pero desde que toda la verdad salió a la luz, mi mente estaba en completo desorden y oscuridad.

No sabía que estaba bien -o estaba mal-. Mi mente a veces me jugaba malas pasadas. Tenía sueños extraños regularmente.

Y ese día no aguanté más y exploté.

Dicen que me sacudía en el suelo y que mi mirada estaba vacía y confusa. Pero antes grité. Grité todo lo que tenía adentro.

-Todo va a estar bien- había asegurado Harry mirándome a los ojos, mientras estábamos en el sótano – nuevo centro de investigaciones del grupo- todos de pie y mirando a la pantalla holográfica donde estaban todos los pasos del plan.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- pregunté yo. Me rasqué la cabeza nerviosa. La verdad era que no quería poner en riesgo a mis amigos.

-Ni siquiera se van a dar cuenta. La inteligencia artificial pasó por alto mi infiltración. Nadie sabe lo que planeamos.

-¿y si nos atrapan? – Comencé a caminar entre ellos, mi respiración se estaba acelerando- ¿Y si cuando salgo de aquí, me encuentran los de Hydra?

Mi mente estaba muy confusa, muchas imágenes se venían a mi cabeza. La del choque automovilístico que yo había presenciado de pequeña fue la imagen que colmó el vaso.

Puse las palmas de mis manos en mi frente y las refregué, mientras en mi garganta salían unos gruñidos de dolor.

Sentí que unas manos me tomaban de los hombros, pero a pesar de que no quería, mi mente no me hizo caso y de un golpe me aparté, sintiendo que alguien caía a metros, lejos de mí.

Sentí gritos, y luego me di cuenta que eran los míos.

Después de eso, no recuerdo nada.

Me habían dado sedantes por mi propio bien y los de Bill, el cual se había ganado un ojo negro.

Él no me culpaba. Yo me sentía tan mal.

Aunque no me gustaba admitirlo lloraba por las noches y pedía que todo esto fuera un sueño, pero cuando me despertaba para otro día de cama y sedantes, nada había cambiado.

A veces cuando estaba horas acostada, pensaba en que tal vez mi vida sería más tranquila de no haber conocido a Bucky y no tener una familia tan rara, aunque tal vez nos hubieran encontrado igual y así estaría en el mismo problema del que estoy ahora. O peor, muerta.

Dos días antes del vuelo privado, me mantuvieron sin sedantes, aunque nada cambió, volví con mis entrenamientos.

Mantenían mi mente ocupada y mis sentimientos se liberaban golpeando algo.

Habían puesto una cama más en el cuarto de Harry. Nunca tenía ganas de comer, pero sabiendo lo que nos podía pasar, y que tenía que estar preparada y fuerte, me comía todo el plato, sin ganas, pero lo hacía.

Dentro de la semana, los otros tres habían preparado casi todo. Habían comprado armas y tecnología nueva en el mercado negro.

No había registros de nuestras compras y todo lo comprábamos con dinero en efectivo que yo proveía.

Mi cuenta bancaria, en vez de bajar, seguía aumentando. Lo cual era bueno.

Ese sábado, luego de los entrenamientos, nos reunimos los cuatro en el sótano. Bajé las escaleras y cuando entré en el dormitorio subterráneo, ya estaban todos allí, de pie, esperándome.

Necesitábamos organizarnos bien, y esta era la última oportunidad para hacerlo.

Bill seguía teniendo un poco golpeado el ojo.

Lo había visto poco y nada. Cuando llegué a su lado, le hablé.

-Lo siento tanto por ese ojo…- le mencioné con pena en mi voz.

-No le prestes importancia, no es lo peor que me ha pasado.

-Es que no sé lo que me paso…

-¡No entremos en ese tema, Lucy!- Me detuvo Harry con la voz cortante y mirada aguda. Yo asentí y dejé de hablar sobre eso.

\- Lo que haya pasado, ahora no importa. Tenemos que hablar de algunas cosas. Y tenemos que mostrarle a Lucy, nuestras nuevas adquisiciones.

El plan seguía siendo el mismo. Pero cuando terminamos de repasar punto por punto, todos se dieron la vuelta para mírame a mí.

Yo los miré de uno a otro con nerviosismo y duda.

-¿Qué sucede?

Habló Amy, la cual se me acercó con una sonrisa.

-Hemos estado hablando, y ya que tú no quieres exponernos y tal vez eso te tranquilice, sería mejor que entraras tú sola.

Entrecerré los ojos.

-¿Están diciendo que ustedes se quedaran con Harry mientras yo hago todo?

-No, no… Yo iré contigo, pero no entraré a 'destino'.

Destino era el nombre que tenía la habitación de los archivos de Hydra.

-Me parece una brillante idea… Si nos encuentran solo caeré yo.

-Nos gustaría poder hacer más…

-No, de ninguna manera, ya bastante están haciendo.

Todos asintieron, no muy convencidos.

-Ahora nos toca hablar de las nuevas adquisiciones del equipo LAHB.

Los otros tres miramos a Harry rodando los ojos. Se había propuesto a ponerle un nombre al grupo. Solo éramos cuatro chicos mayores de edad que iban a romper al menos unas cincuenta leyes.

Si no contaban las que ya habíamos roto.

-Perfecto, Harry… Otro estúpido nombre, ¿enserio?- Le ladró Amy, haciendo que Harry dejara de sonreír.

-No sé por qué tengo unos amigos como ustedes… Después me dicen que soy aburrido.

Comenzó a caminar hacia una puerta que siempre había estado allí, a veces jugábamos y nos escondíamos ahí cuando a mí me venían a buscar de niña.

Había sido un compartimiento para las escobas y los limpia pisos, pero ahora, era un lugar secreto que tenía un lector de huella digital y retina.

Era muy bizarro. Pero cuando Harry dio sus huellas y la imagen de su ojo, la puerta se abrió y lo que había adentro nos dejó anonadados.

En la pared pegadas, una al lado de la otra habían armas de todo tipo y en el suelo, había cajas cerradas que habían sido traídas desde USA.

Entré y comencé a ver de cerca todas las armas que estaban pegadas a la pared. Había de todo calibre, metralletas, y otras cosas que podían hasta destrozar un tanque.

Había también pequeños misiles.

-No son de HAMMER, ¿verdad?- miré con asco a las armas, por las dudas.

-No, no son… NI siquiera son de Stark, pero las he probado y son buenas. De verdad.

Tomé una y la miré de cerca.

-Está bien, te creo.

Me puse esa en el cinturón del pantalón.

-Ehh… ¿Qué estás haciendo, Lucy!?

Harry entró a la habitación y trató de sacarme el arma de las manos, aunque él era más alto, no podía en fuerza contra mí.

-Llevando un arma de estas. No voy a dispararle a nadie que no se lo merezca, no te preocupes.

-Mañana vamos al aeropuerto. Estas armas van a ir en secreto en un compartimento del avión, no las llevaras tú, porque acabaremos antes de haber empezado…

-Lo entiendo, lo entiendo…- concluí, dejando el arma apoyada en una de las cajas nuevas de madera. Me volví para irme, pero Bill me puso una mano en el brazo para que no lo hiciera.

-Quédate, hay algo especial para ti.

Yo me encogí de hombros y no me moví de donde estaba. Harry con un movimiento suave, pero eficaz, abrió una de las cajas y tiró la tapa a un costado, moviendo el polvo que había en el piso.

Comencé a toser y sacudirme el aire cerca de mi nariz.

-En serio crees que es bueno tirar polvo a la nariz de una chica altamente asmática…- pero mi objeción quedo allí cuando vi las armas que había, entre miles y miles de pedazos de aserrín.

-Bienvenida Lucy Stoner, estas dos te corresponden…

Sacó las dos barras negras de la caja y me tendió una a cada una de mis manos, yo las tomé.

Eran dos barras de metal, con orificios de aproximadamente cuatro centímetros intercalados uno con otro. Y en la punta, había como dos puntas de metal.

-Los llamo 'los saca ojos'…

Dejé de lado el nombre absurdo que le había puesto Harry, a mis nuevos amigos.

Los observé con atención, pero no estaban haciendo nada.

-¿y qué es exactamente lo que hacen?

-Crean corrientes eléctricas y pueden recargarse fácilmente del traje que está en esta otra caja.

Saco la caja abierta del medio y abrió la que había estado abajo. Adentro había muchas prendas de cuero.

Aunque las prendas de Amy eran negras, las mías parecían tener canales de cable que se conectaban a través de todo el traje.

-En el cinturón van los saca ojos… Ellos se recargan de la energía del sol y del calor corporal.

-Ah energía natural… me gusta eso.- dijo Bill, que era todo un ambientalista.

-¿pero qué es lo que hacen?

-Ponte el traje y veamos lo que puedes hacer con ellos…

A la media hora estábamos los cuatro de pie en el medio del patio trasero de Harry.

Bill, Amy y Harry me miraban de lejos, habíamos hecho un muñeco de tela que estaba colgado con una percha de ropa, a un árbol.

-¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer ahora?

-¡Solo saca 'los saca ojos' y préndelos con un botón que tienen abajo!- Me recordó, Bill.

Saqué mis nuevas armas del cinturón del traje y las miré, estudiándolas y buscando el botón que Bill me había mencionado.

Cuando los encontré, prendí los dos botones al mismo tiempo, haciendo un movimiento suave hacia arriba.

-Estupendo- gruñí, mientras mi mente volaba por pura genialidad.

Si me vieran de lejos parecería una Sara Connor vestida de cuero y dos barras de metal en las manos, que refulgían en energía de color rojo. Sentía la energía y el calor correr por el metal. Mis latidos se hicieron rápidos y comencé a atacar al hombre de tela.

Se sentía tan bien.

-Eso, de un golpe solo, noquearía a un toro de carreras en España. Así que será suficiente si te encuentras con un guardia de seguridad… Pero esperemos que no suceda…

Al día después, el equipo nuevo de todo el grupo estaba subiéndose al avión.

Habíamos pagado el avión privado contratado gracias a Bill, sin previos avisos a la empresa.

Amy había dejado a una nueva muchacha atendiendo el café y Bill al igual que Harry, habían pedido licencia en ese momento.

Escuchamos la llamada de nuestro avión y nos levantamos de la sala de espera con los boletos en las manos.

Nos hicieron entrar por un túnel, y luego salimos al exterior. Había un avión pequeño de lujo, estacionado, esperándonos, con la escalera y las puertas abiertas.

Amy y yo nos sonreímos. A mí no me agradaba mucho volar, pero sabíamos que allí adentro había muchas comodidades y nuevos lujos que ansiábamos tener.

Subimos la escalera de metal a paso rápido, uno atrás del otro.

Entramos y lo que vimos dentro nos dejó estupefactos.

-Sí que vale la pena estar vivo.- Dijo Bill, entrando y tirándose rápidamente en el primer sillón que encontró.

Y tenía razón. El lugar parecía en realidad un hotel de lujo. Adelante justo donde estábamos nosotros había un gran living comedor, con una mesa. En la pared que separaba la habitación de control, estaba encapotada una pantalla de vidrio, que en realidad era una televisión de muchísimas pulgadas.

Harry fue directo a sentarse a una mesa que había a los lejos, de madera color marrón oscuro para abrir su notebook y hacer lo que tuviera que hacer.

Con Amy fuimos directo a la gran mesa alargada que contenía grandes cantidades de comida.

Había muchas cosas locas. Frutillas bañadas de chocolate, miles de alfajores, tortas, tartas, hamburguesas, milanesas, pizza y terminamos comiendo de todo un poco.

Luego de ese gran banquete, Amy se sirvió una copa de champagne y se acostó en la cama de dos plazas que había a lo último del avión.

Yo me senté, el avión había empezado su vuelo y sabía que estábamos metros y metros lejos del suelo y eso me ponía muy nerviosa y temerosa.

-¿Te sientes bien?- sentí la voz de Harry a un costado de mi sillón.

Levanté mi vista y quise sonreírle, lo seguro era que había puesto una mueca.

-Sí, supongo… Siempre me sucede esto… Lo sabes…

-Te he visto.- Se sentó a mi lado.- estás muy callada últimamente. Dime lo que ronda por tu cabeza ahora mismo, Lucy.

Yo lo miré a los ojos. Me conocía muy bien. Obvio que miles de cosas me pasaban por la cabeza, pero había aprendido a controlar los ataques de rabia y ansiedad. Bajé mi cabeza hacia mis vaqueros de color celeste.

-Tu sabes muy bien lo que estoy pensando.- lo miré por el rabillo de mis ojos.

-Es sobre la muerte de tus padres ¿verdad? Sabes que lo mío fue una conjetura, una idea… No sabemos si es verdad.

-¿Y si es verdad? ¿Qué voy a hacer?

-Saldrás adelante, tal vez ni siquiera lo vuelves a ver… Se lo que sientes.-me tomó una de mis manos.

-¿Y si está allí? ¿En la torre?- Le devolví una mirada suplicante, para que me dijera algo.

-Te dije que él no está allí… Y según lo que averigüé, él no va a volver en mucho tiempo…

Doblé mis piernas con las rodillas hacia mi barbilla y me senté abrazándolas.

-Sé que tengo que saber más, pero tengo miedo de lo que vaya a encontrar en los archivos…

-No será nada bueno, ni natural me temo…

Harry y Bill jugaron a alguno de esos juegos en las consolas que habían conectadas a la gran pantalla en la pared.

Mientras, yo me senté en silencio, o comí y hablaba con Amy, no me gustaban los juegos de computadora, nunca había sido buena en ello.

Mientras mis dos amigos se peleaban por cosas sin sentido para mí, yo recordé el día que llevamos los restos de mi abuelo a su descanso final.

Todo había sido rápido y doloroso para mí. Había muchos policías y militares de diferentes países, que yo no conocía.

El ataúd salió cubierto con la bandera estadounidense y mientras se leían los salvos, doblaron la bandera en un triángulo perfecto.

Personas que yo no conocía, me daban el pésame y me miraban con mucha intensidad, como sabiendo algo sobre mí que ni yo sabía. Y estaban en lo cierto.

A mi lado siempre estuvieron mis amigos y los padres de ellos.

Yo estuve todo el día nublado, con mis lentes de sol puestos. Mis ojos estaban hinchados y rojos de tanto llorar.

De mis ojos se seguían escapando lágrimas silenciosas cuando todo terminó y lancé una rosa blanca- la favorita de mi abuelo- dentro de la fosa.

Era extraño, yo seguía teniendo la esperanza de que mi abuelo apareciera por la puerta del apartamento, pero luego del entierro, ese pensamiento había desaparecido, fue como un antes y después.

Pero el me había dejado muchas cosas en las que pensar y hacerme cargo. Era como hacerme mayor de repente.

Todo era nuevo y diferente.

Ahora tenía un hotel en New York que era de mi propiedad. 'Vaya cosa' había pensado yo cuando me enteré, pero pensé que era un simple hotel.

La sorpresa había llagado cuándo dentro de los documentos, habíamos descubierto que el hotel, era nada más y nada menos que el Hotel Plaza.

El que salía en las películas y en el cuál los Beatles se habían quedado en su primera gira a USA.

Yo ni siquiera sabía cómo reaccionar a aquello.

Así que aunque podría pagar por un hotel, la mejor habitación de el plaza sería sin costo.

Porque soy la nueva dueña.

Cuando pregunté de donde había salido todo el dinero de me abuelo, la respuesta fue que era una herencia familiar.

De industriales dentro de las familias y del ejército.

También le pregunté a un amigo del abuelo, -que era del ejército- como Rick se había alistado en el ejército.

-'Su padre quería que fuera el dueño de sus hoteles y fábricas en todo el mundo, pero el eligió defender su país y hacer algo diferente con su vida, algo por lo cual estar orgulloso.'

Así que había vendido la mayoría de los hoteles y solo se había quedado con El Plaza. Suponía que era especial para él, pero no sabía el por qué.

Hasta que Harry encontró información por la internet. Allí era donde se habían conocido mi abuelo y mi abuela.

Y eso me habían dado muchas más ansias de entrar allí y conocerlo.

Cuando quise acordar ya estábamos preparando todo para bajar del avión. No hubo turbulencia, así que no me maree ni me asusté mucho durante el descenso.

Cuando me asomé por la puerta abierta del avión y terminé de saludar a la amable azafata, miré para afuera. Allí salía el sol detrás de una nube con forma parecida a la de una vaca y en el suelo, abajo, nos estaba esperando una limusina.

Una negra y alargada limusina. Podría entrar todo mi anterior apartamento allí dentro.

Bajamos los cuatro con las bocas y los ojos abiertos de par en par y luego entramos y nos sentamos unos enfrente de los otros dentro de la enorme limusina.

Tenía cuero de color negro en los asientos y platos de chocolates en una mesa a un costado. Dentro, había olor a cuero y limón, que me hizo dar un pequeño tic nervioso.

No quise pensar en el porqué de eso.

Miramos por la ventana maravillados, todo el trayecto. Había nieve en las aceras y la gente caminaba de un lado a otro con abrigos y gorros puestos. Mucha gente a decir verdad.

Ya había empezado marzo y se notaba que el año había comenzado a pleno. Se habían sacado todas las cosas navideñas.

Parecían maquinas moviéndose hacia un destino, sin mirar a los costados, sin interactuar con las demás personas.

Taxis y autos iban y venían también. Y hasta había varios estancamientos en las principales avenidas. Un buen conductor, también era buen planeador. Nos dio varias vueltas y esquivó los baches del suelo, además de los estancamientos.

Había champagne allí, en un gran tacho de metal dorado con hielo y agua, como en las películas, todos nos servimos una copa.

Las levantamos para hacer un brindis.

-¡Bienvenidos a New York, muchachos!- dijo Amy, emocionada chocando su copa con la de nosotros tres, los cuatro sonreímos y luego tomamos de nuestras copas.

-Creo que me acostumbraría a estas cosas…- acordó Bill sentándose hacia atrás en su sillón de cuero.

-Pues yo no estoy segura, prefiero mi vida anterior.- Respondí yo, con voz monótona y mirando luego por la ventana, sin ver del todo.

Luego ellos dejaron de prestarme atención y comenzaron su propia conversación.

Bill le había ganado a Harry en el x-box y Harry quería la revancha.

El largo coche se detuvo en algún momento, al fin y los cuatro salimos a ver adonde habíamos llegado.

A nuestros costados habían dos enormes masetas con nieve hasta los bordes. Y nuestra vista pudo ver al fin el gran edificio a nuestro alrededor. Si, por que era enorme.

Si mirabas para arriba, el cielo apenas se podía ver y había millares y millares de ventanas.

Había tres escaleras de varios escalones cubiertos por una alfombra gigante de color rojo puro. Y un techo para la entrada que estaba formado por pequeños círculos de vidrio blanco y metales dorados.

Había gente bajando y subiendo por esas escaleras, que hablaban en diferentes idiomas, al escucharlas al pasar.

Las puertas eran grandes y doradas, con vidrio en su mayoría.

Varios botones bajaron al vernos. Nos recibieron y sacaron las maletas del carro.

Yo iba vestida totalmente informal, al igual que Bill y Harry, la única que tenía un cuello de piel era Amy.

Ellos creyeron que ella era la 'importante del grupo'

Se pusieron muy nerviosos e incomodos cuando les dije quién era yo.

-Yo soy Lucy Pea…Stoner- no me podía acostumbrar a mi nuevo apellido.

-Oh, lo sentimos señorita Stoner, la estábamos esperando… Síganos, por favor…-Saltaron los cuatro botones alrededor mío, lo que me puso un poco ansiosa.

Cuando pasamos la puerta del medio, y entramos, los cuatro nos quedamos quietos, de pie para analizar la majestuosidad que encontrábamos a nuestro alrededor.

En el lugar se escuchaba el sonido del piano y la voz de un hombre cantando. Era un jazz tranquilo que inundaba el lugar eficientemente.

'You must remember this

A kiss is just a kiss, a sigh is just a sigh.

The fundamental things apply

As time goes by.

And when two lovers woo

They still say, "I love you."

On that you can rely

No matter what the future brings

As time goes by.'

En el hall había mucha gente que caminaba de un lado para el otro, vestida elegantemente. Botones subían y bajaban y pedían el ascensor.

Nuestros botones nos llevaron hasta el gran mostrador de madera color miel y mientras no nos atendían, miramos a nuestro alrededor.

Había columnas de mármol de diferentes colores y mesitas en medio de juegos de sillones, donde encima había floreros con adornos y flores de todo tipo y color.

El techo era alto y con vitrales. Las paredes tenían adornos de yeso, pintados con colores fríos y cálidos.

El aroma era de ensueño y yo cuando me hablaron del otro lado, podrán entender que no me di cuenta, hasta que uno de mis amigos me tocó el hombro para hacerme volver a la realidad.

-¿Señorita, en que puedo ayudarla?- me preguntó una mujer joven, con el pelo color marrón recogido en un moño. Sus ojos eran alegres y duros al mismo tiempo.

-Buenos días, soy Lucy Stoner, dejé hecha una reservación a mi nombre.

Al decir esto, la cara de la chica tomó un cambio drástico.

-Oh, perdone Señorita Stoner… Nunca pensé… En realidad usted no parece nada de lo que nos imaginábamos…- Tartamudeó nerviosa, yo alargué mi mano hasta su brazo que se movía nerviosamente apoyado en la madera del escritorio.

-Tranquila.- le aseguré con una media sonrisa, me fije en su nombre 'Jane', decía en su placa dorada, en el dobladillo de su saco.- No, te preocupes, Jane. Dinos que necesitas para darnos nuestras llaves.

-Oh, sí claro. Necesito sus documentos.- Respondió ella eficientemente, mientras se ponía toda roja de la vergüenza. Me dio un poco de ternura.

Saqué mis documentos de mi bolso rápidamente y los puse sobre la madera. Ella los tomó, hizo magia con la computadora que tenía a su izquierda y al fin me dio la llave.

-Suit Stoner… Es una suit secreta. Así que cualquier cosa ustedes están en la suit New York- susurró, mientras se acercaba a mí, con un giño.

-Muy bien, hasta luego Jane…- la saludé con la mano, mientras me iba separando del mostrador y mis amigos me seguían sin decir una palabra.

-Que disfrute su estancia, Señorita Stoner.

Me despedí con un movimiento de cabeza y tomando la llave fuertemente, caminamos hacia el ascensor.

Un botones se apareció a mi costado, haciéndome saltar de la sorpresa.

-Lo siento, señorita… Es para decirle que sus maletas y las de sus acompañantes ya están en su suit.

-Muchas gracias.- lo miré, pero no se iba a de mi lado.

-Oh, lo siento, debo acompañarla hasta la puerta misma de su suit, por seguridad

-Entiendo.

Esperé a que el ascensor abriera al fin, mirando a la puerta y como los números llegaban hasta la planta baja.

Cuando entramos, dentro del ascensor había otra canción de jazz.

'Don't cry, don't cry baby

Don't cry baby

Dry your eyes, and let's be sweethearts again

And oh, cuz you know

You know I didn't mean

To ever treat you so mean

C'mon, c'mon sweetheart

And let's try it over again'

Dentro nadie dijo ni una palabra. El botones se movía nervioso. No entendía por que respondían así al estar a mi lado. Y luego recordé que era su jefa máxima y eso hizo que volara hacia un agujero negro del que no pude salir por mucho tiempo.

Al fin las puertas se abrieron y salimos hacia un corredor de color marrón oscuro y adornos de color beige. Mesitas se imponían cada tantos metros con adornos de frutas y flores.

En el suelo había alfombras de miles de colores, que acallaban nuestros pasos rápidos.

No había puertas por ningún lado a nuestro alrededor, solo había una a la mitad del pasillo.

Era doble, blanca y con líneas en tono dorado, flores y ramitas con hojas adornaban la puerta, enredadas en líneas perfectas.

Parecía que el asombro y lo nuevo no nos dejaría de sorprender, cuando el botón abrió la puerta con la llave y las dos puertas quedaron abiertas de par en par, al fin, vimos donde nos habíamos metido.

Una gran sala quedaba enteramente para nosotros. Entramos lentamente y las puertas dobles se cerraron en silencio a nuestras espaldas.

La suit tenía dos pisos, una sala gimnasio y un gran balcón con piscina.

Pero eso no era lo único.

Al entrar un gran estar nos esperaba. Había una mesa para como una familia, que solo tenía un mantel de tono negro y plateado. Encima otro ramo de flores frescas.

Luego de aquello, había un living. Nos daba la cara un sillón de dos plazas y la espalda nos daban dos sillones que hacían juego. Todos de color gris oscuro con brillo plateado.

Ese color me hacía acordar a alguien.

Entre medio de los sillones, una mesa baja que tenía varios platitos con chocolates y diferentes galletas. Bill se acercó y tomó una barita de chocolate.

-Uh, que delicia, son suizos…- dijo, con la boca llena.

Yo sonreí y caminé hacia un costado, donde había un gran salón con ventanas altas, con cortinas de una tela blanca que imitaba a las nubes.

Pasaba la claridad de los rayos del sol por las tres ventanas que pegaban contra el vidrio encima de la mesa de madera que estaba en el centro, encima de una hermosa y gigante alfombra de color escarlata. Las sillas hacían juego y en una de las paredes había una gran estufa de leña que estaba prendida.

En el techo, una enorme araña de cristal con muchas luces inundaba nuestras caras, al mirar hacia arriba.

Suspiré mientras sonreía.

-Vaya que esto te saca el habla…- escuché que Harry decía a mi espalda.

-Ahora miremos los cuartos.

Subimos las escaleras de mármol y alfombra roja hasta el primer piso.

Era una maravilla. En el corredor había cuatro puertas, dos a un lado y dos al otro.

Era una suit familiar.

Y también me era familiar, pero no sabía por qué. Imágenes habían ido y venido por mi mente, pero no sabía cómo ordenarlas y entenderlas.

Decidimos entrar a los cuartos uno por uno.

El primer cuarto era grande de papel gris y negro en las paredes. Pensé seriamente en que me lo iba a quedar yo. Era del gusto de mi abuelo. Siempre le había gustado el color gris.

En las paredes había rombos de esos colores intercalados y sujetos a la pared, había grandes cuadros con pinturas que yo no había visto en mi vida.

A uno de los costados había una mujer de pelo rubio y ojos claros. Miraba al frente con mirada tranquila y suspicaz. Me hacía acordar a mi padre.

-Oigan, creo que esta es mi abuela de joven.

-Y este es tu abuelo de joven.- sentí que Bill decía, cuando me gire hacia él, vi que apuntaba al cuadro que daba junto al frente al que había estado mirando.

Era un hombre de pelo negro, con mi mismo color de ojos. En ellos había un brillo muy particular de alegría.

La cama que estaba contra la pared era doble y tamaño King.

-Supongo que esa era la cama de mis abuelos. Me quedo con este cuarto. Me hace acordar a Rup.

-Muy bien… Sigamos visitando los demás cuartos.- Acordó Amy, luego de salir, cerramos la puerta, no sin antes, yo dejar mi bolso sobre la cama y sonriéndole a la foto de mi abuelo que me devolvía la sonrisa.

* * *

**James Pov.**

-Y así fue que descubrí que el Fondue era en realidad queso y pan… No lo que yo insinuaba.

-Oh Steve eres un idiota, tu nunca fuiste muy bueno con las mujeres…

Habíamos planeado un viaje con Steve, a uno de los lugares que había comenzado a recordar. Un lugar donde viví gran parte de mi vida.

Casi no había cambiado, a no ser por algunos edificios que antes no estaban. Los callejones de Steve seguían allí.

Paseábamos uno al lado del otro. Cada uno tratando de que no nos reconocieran.

Estábamos en la gran ciudad de Brookyn.

Era el regalo de Steve por mi cumpleaños número 30, que en realidad era el cumpleaños 99.

Era muy extraño para los dos. Pero para mí más, porque era el mayor.

-Mira, Buck… Aquí es donde me di contra ti y me caí al suelo.

Estábamos en el medio de la calle y Steve señalaba el lugar exacto donde había pasado nuestra primera conversación.

-Recuerdas que te habían robado la bicicleta?

Steve se movió del medio de la calle hacia el otro costado de la vereda. Miro a los costados y siguió caminado.

-Claro que recuerdo…

Steve iba vestido con un pantalón vaquero azul oscuro y una campera gris deportiva, yo llevaba un buzo color celeste con escote en v sobre una camisa blanca, unos guantes negros, para que no se vieran mi brazo metálico y un pantalón color negro que me quedaba un poco apretado en la cadera.

Cuando llegamos al hotel donde nos hospedábamos, fuimos directamente a la barra de bebidas.

Terminamos nuestras cervezas y cuando saque mi dinero para pagar, Steve me detuvo y puso dinero de él.

-Recuerda que tienes una deuda con Sam que deberías pagar.

-Oh, si tienes razón… Maldito Mario Kart… Un día seré tan bueno que me deberá devolver el dinero.

-Buck, explotar los autos contra un árbol no es la solución al juego, cuando aprendas eso serás bueno…

Yo bufe molesto. Habíamos jugado y apostado con Wilson y el había ganado. El nunca olvidaba una apuesta, y menos cuando lo beneficiaba a él.

Steve se giró hacia mí, mientras seguíamos apoyados en la barra.

-Sabes, cuando conociste a Sam tenía miedo de que no te gustara o pensaras que te había cambiado…

Le resté importancia con la mano, y luego pedí otra ronda de cerveza.

-No te preocupes Steve, además Wilson es un buen tipo.

Yo me tomé la cerveza rápidamente sin respirar normalmente, todo de un trago. Deseaba olvidar. Era extraño, porque acababa de recuperar los recuerdos, pero deseaba borrar otros.

Los que eran más vivos, con más colores.

-Conozco esa mirada… ¿Qué sucede Buck?- Preguntó inteligentemente Steve. Yo me aclaré la garganta.

-La extraño- dije en un susurro muy bajo. Sabía que sus oídos me escucharían, pero no lo quería decir en voz alta, porque lo haría completamente real. Me miré mis dedos que sostenían la jara vacía de cerveza.

-Lo siento hermano, pero hiciste bien en dejarla… Ella puede tener una vida normal.

-Siento que la lastime… A veces hasta puedo sentir…

Steve me miró preocupado de reojo.

-Sabes ella es fuerte, la vi pelear… ¿Qué sientes exactamente?

-Que su corazón se ha roto, pero no entiendo por qué…

-Eso es extraño, e imposible… Mejor si pedimos otra ronda… - yo asentí fuertemente a eso que había dicho Steve. Todo lo que sentía tenía que ser imposible.

Lucy estaba mejor lejos de mí.

Con las jarras otra vez llenas hasta rebozar, hicimos un brindis y al rato ya estábamos pidiendo otra. Aunque sabíamos que no nos íbamos a emborrachar.

En algún momento de esa noche sentí una pequeña ráfaga de olor a cereza, recordé que ese era el sabor de esos labios que tanto extrañaba, y sacudí la cabeza, decidí hacer como si nada hubiera sucedido.


	25. Chapter 25

**Hola hola hola!**

Respodiendo reviews:

**Nastinka**: Si, pobre Lucy! Me alegro mucho! Gracias por el cumplido. TU también. Aquí en mi país nieva a veces, pero ahora no, porque es verano y hay como 30 ºC. En fin, no se puede vivir con este calor. Y ahora leí en las noticias que el verano se alargara unos meses más... MUEROOO. Prefiero el frio, mil veces. Jajjaja Espero ames este capítulo. Es más largo y tiene mucha acción. MUCHA ACCIÓN. besos y gracias.

**Liz Rogers**: No es que me guste actualizar de noche, es que el capítulo lo escribo durante el día, luego lo edito, luego lo subo. En ese orden jaja. Si, Bucky sin camisa YEY! Si yo también leí que Jeremy aparecería en AoS y me encantaría! Comparto tu debilidad. Me gusta que te guste ajaj. En este capítulo hay más acción, más de lo que hemos visto en los capítulos anteriores. Veremos cómo sigue. Las canciones son: Casablanca - As Time Goes By y Etta James - Don't Cry Baby. En fin. Y voy a seguir haciéndolo. Besote.

**EloraP:** No, lo siento no están en el mismo hotel. En realidad no están tan cerca. El hotel esta en manhattan. Pero si, están relativamente cerca. Lucy no tiene una vida normal no, cuando Bucky lo entienda, cuando entienda que él no es el centro de su vida sabrá que pueden estar juntos… pero y ¿Lucy no tiene poder de decisión? ¿Volverá ella con él? Veremos ;) A mí también me gustaría vivir en ese hotel.

**Atención**: los nombres, direcciones y otras cosas que nombro e invento en este capítulo y puedan existir en la realidad, son puramente coincidencia. Que yo sepa la suit Stoner no existe, aunque el hotel plaza si lo hace. Creo que el hotel ahora lo tienen unos coreanos o algo así, o eso dice en Wikipedia XD Dios, este capítulo es el más largo que he escrito y estoy cansada. En algún capítulo próximo, pasa algo muy muy genial y esperado… Veremos que sucede ;)

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Capítulo 25

-Cien.- Me levanté del suelo nuevamente, al terminar de hacer abdominales sobre una colchoneta, en el gimnasio del hotel.

Estaba vestida livianamente. Afuera hacia frío, pero dentro había calefacción y estaba bastante agradable.

Encima llevaba una musculosa negra y un pantalón elástico del mismo color de una marca muy conocida. Mi pelo estaba recogido en un moño, ya que lo tenía muy largo y me molestaba.

Mis zapatos deportivos nuevos de color amarillo limón, eran muy cómodos. Era como si caminara sobre una nube. Comencé a correr en círculos alrededor de las máquinas de musculación.

Ya había trabajado toda la mañana con ellas. Mi cuerpo estaba muy bien construido. Mis brazos y piernas tenían los músculos fuertes y sanos.

Cuando estaba por la vuelta numero veinte, la puerta del gimnasio se abrió sin aviso, y por ella entró Bill, con una toalla blanca que estaba puesta en sus caderas.

Estaba todo mojado y le caían gotas por los mechones de pelo. Amy y él habían estado toda la mañana en la piscina de la suit.

Yo corrí hacia él y el espero mientras. Chocamos las manos cuando nos encontramos en la entrada.

-¿Cómo va eso?

-Ah, perfecto…- dije sacando una toalla de mi mochila y pasándomela por la cara, para sacarme el sudor. Cuando terminé de secarme, me volví para mirarle.- ¿Sucedió algo?

-Sí, dice Harry que luego nos reunamos en el comedor, tenemos que organizar todo para hoy a la tarde.

-Bien, me baño y estoy allí…

Salimos juntos de ese gimnasio y cada uno, luego de subir las grandes escaleras, entró a su dormitorio.

Cuando llegué a mi cuarto, todo seguía igual. Solo que por arte de magia, la cama volvía a estar armada.

Amaba eso de mi nueva vida, por lo menos no tenía que preocuparme si hacia un desorden.

Saqué nueva ropa del ropero. Ayer habíamos salido de compras con Amy y habíamos comprado de todo.

Habíamos gastado una pequeña fortuna, pero al ir al banco, nos dimos cuenta de que mi cuenta seguía creciendo, así que no nos preocupábamos.

En mi casa siempre habíamos gastado solo lo necesario, y ahora había comprado una pulsera de diamantes y oro de no sé cuántos quilates.

Todo parecía un sueño.

Lo que se evidenció, al entrar nuevamente al baño privado de mi dormitorio. Había entrado ya varias veces. Siempre me asombraba.

Parecía el baño de un castillo, o algo así. Era todo blanco, con varias piletas para lavarse las manos a un costado, y unos espejos gigantes que me mostraban mi reflejo.

Había pequeñas cajitas con millares de jabones, y cada uno tenía la forma de una fruta. Y también el correspondiente olor.

Aunque había una tina ovalada en el centro del lugar, decidí solo darme una ducha corta y simple.

Tomé varios jabones de olor a cereza y entré, luego de encender el grifo.

El agua caliente salió y los chorros destensaron todos mis músculos. Me sentí con sueño al instante.

Cuando estuve fuera de la ducha, tomé una toalla y me sequé con ella. Había lavado mi pelo también y olía como los dioses. Me desenredé los nudos, y luego ya estaban formándose mis ondas salvajes sin que yo hiciera nada.

Me puse una ropa de casa, unos jeans oscuros y una remera roja y negra que decía The Clash.

Bajé rápidamente las escaleras y allí estaban todos sentados en la mesa, -todos menos Harry-, y me esperaban impacientes.

-¿En dónde anda Harry?- pregunté mirando en los sillones por si no lo había visto allí. No estaba.

Harry amaba los sillones grises de mi abuelo y siempre reposaba ahí, como si fuera un gato.

-La última vez que lo vi, estaba con las cuarenta computadoras sobre la cama y parecía un loco de remate. Está muy tensionado con lo del plan.

Si, pobre Harry, él se encargaba de la logística y sabía muy dentro suyo que si el hacía algo mal, cualquiera de nosotros podía terminar en la cárcel o peor, muerto.

Yo asentí, sin decir palabra, seguía pensando que el que ellos estuvieran decididos a ayudarme era una mala idea.

Dejé de pensar en ello, cuando Harry bajó rápidamente la escalera, saltando los escalones de tres en tres.

-Ya tengo todo para hoy en la tarde. – nos informó, mientras su manos estaban repletas de pergaminos y macs cerradas. Y una que otra Tablet.

Nos dio una Tablet a cada uno.

En la mía había una foto de una mujer de unos treinta años, de piel oscura y bronceada. Pelo negro esponjoso y ojos marrones.

Llevaba el mismo delantal que Harry había conseguido y yo me quedé mirando la foto con la boca abierta.

Con mi mano y sin poder articular palabra, señalé a la pantalla.

-Oh… si eso… Esa serás tú por una hora.- luego nos miró de una, a la otra- Cada una de ustedes tiene una chica. Necesitarán esto…- nos lanzó a las manos un pequeño aparatito alargado y negro. Yo lo miré de cerca, había un pequeño botón en uno de sus lados.

-No, Lucy, no lo toques. Primero te lo pones atrás de la oreja.

Me lo puse como si fuera un audífono para sordos. Toqué el botoncito y aunque no sentí ninguna diferencia, puede ver las caras de mis amigos.

Lo extraño fue que cuando me acerqué uno de mis brazos a la cara, vi que la piel me había cambiado de color.

-¿Qué carajos?- Murmuré asombrada, Harry sonrió.

-Ahora eres Ana Robles, la chica que se encarga de los pisos 19 y 20 en la torre Avengers, si alguien te habla, has acento un poco latino, pues ella es de Colombia.

Me pasó un espejo y me vi por primera vez. Era la chica de la foto. Tenía ojos preciosos y labios más gruesos que los míos.

Amy también se puso el suyo y descubrimos que era morocha de ojos color aceituna. También era bastante linda.

-Si te preguntan, eres Ana Robles y tienes 31 años, de Colombia. Prueba decirme algo con nuevo acento, vamos anda…

-Hola, soy Ana de Colombia… Espera… - junté mis cejas con consternación- ¿cómo conseguiste esto?- lo miré pasmada, olvidando el ejercicio.

El rodó los ojos.

-Bastará con que sepan que las dos mujeres mañana se levantaran en su propia cama, sin conocimiento de lo que les sucedió.

Me tomé la cabeza con las dos manos y me volví a sentar.

-Oh por Dios… ¿qué les has hecho?- pregunté preocupada.

-Nada, solo las dormimos. Con los 'arranca ojos'… ¿verdad Bill?

-Sí, no pasa nada, esta mañana las encontramos haciendo unas compras y les dimos una descarga con las benditas armas nuevas de Lucy, las dejo totalmente inconscientes…

Bill se sentó a mi lado.

-Hay que apurarse porque su turno- nos señaló a las dos- empieza en cuatro horas. Y el viaje es de una hora, así que vayan a vestirse…

Asentí y subí de nuevo las escaleras, dejando a Harry y Bill charlando sobre el plan.

Entré a mi dormitorio y mi equipo ya estaba encima de la cama gigante de color gris.

Consistía en un traje de cuero apretado de color negro, que tenía como unos cables dentro que al prenderse las barras de metal recargables nuevas, prendían en color rojo fuego.

También me puse un cinturón lleno de cargas para las pistolas. No eran pistolas normales, solo dormían a cualquiera que yo quisiera disparar. Cuando Harry compró eso, no quise preguntar dónde lo hizo.

En una liga entre mis piernas, me puse una pistola de fuego, por si hacía falta y por encima una minifalda también de cuero.

Dentro de las cosas que iba a usar hoy, para escapar de la torre, Harry había conseguido un arco de color negro que coincidía con unas flechas fuertes que podían soportar cualquier peso que uno le pusiera.

Tomé el arco y las flechas y me puse en marcha para el piso de abajo.

Por ultimo había puesto el delantal entero de color verde claro y rosado, que en un costado del pecho tenía un prendedor con el nombre 'Ana' escrito en cursiva. En las mangas tenía una 'A' mayúscula color blanca dentro de un círculo del mismo color.

Negué con la cabeza, el que había diseñado estos delantales era un idiota.

Cuando estuve ya con mis amigos en el living, todos estábamos prontos para salir.

Íbamos en un camión de helados, contratado por Harry, pero dentro tenia de todo menos máquinas de helados.

En las paredes había pantallas de computadoras y Bill iba manejando. Estuvimos más de una hora en viaje. El coche al fin se detuvo y Harry dejó de teclear en sus computadoras.

Se giró hacia mí, ahora llamada Ana y Amy, ahora llamada Penny.

-Esto se lo ponen en la otra oreja, es un auricular con micrófono. Tiene un micrófono de alta frecuencia, todo lo que digan o les digan, lo escucharé y ustedes también me oirán.

-Perfecto… ¿Algo más?

-Hagan todo de acuerdo con el plan, y todo saldrá bien. Escuchen bien cuando les hablo. Acuérdense que tengo las cámaras aquí- señaló las cuarenta pantallas que se veían allí.- Y que yo sé que pasillos están libres y cuáles no. Recuerden que me tienen que hacer caso.

-Muy bien, estamos en contacto…- abrí la puerta de atrás. Estábamos aparcados justo enfrente del gran edificio, del que habíamos hablado y visto fotos, pero nunca visitado.

-Wow…- Dijimos Amy y yo mirando hacia la gran altura, el sol daba justo en la 'A' gigante que estaba justo en la punta de la torre y emitía rayos hacia nuestros ojos. Nos dejó ciegas por unos segundos.

-Mucha suerte… Lucy, recuerda hablar con acento…

-Sí, sí… Importante- me acerque rápidamente a él, pera preguntarle algo que me ponía nerviosa- ¿qué sucede si nos encontramos con alguno de ellos?

-Mantengan la calma y hagan como si los conocen de toda la vida… De seguro alguna es amiga o conocida de alguno de ellos. Incluso Stark.

Mis nervios se pusieron de punta cuando nombró a Stark. Estaba ansiosa por conocerlo. Era el hijo del mejor amigo de mi abuelo. Algo teníamos en común, -bueno varias cosas en común-

-Acuérdense de entrar por la puerta del costado…

Luego de eso, Bill nos guiñó un ojo y cerró la puerta de un portazo.

Cuando íbamos cruzando la calle, la voz de Harry comenzó a dirigirnos por medio del audífono.

-Por ahora todo está bien. Cuando entren saquen la tarjeta que está en el bolsillo de cada uno de sus bolsos y pónganla en el marcador de la pared de la entrada.

Hicimos lo que nos dijo.

-Chicas llegan tarde.- dijo una voz desconocida. Era el guardia. Intenté borrar mi cara de susto rápidamente y nos dimos la vuelta, para mirar hacia un hombre bastante gordito que se apoyaba en un mostrador. ¿Cómo era que se llamaba el guardia?

-Lo sentimos Jack, el subte pasó muy tarde.- dijo mi nueva voz, intenté poner el acento más latino que pude. Aunque creo que al principio exageré un poco.

Él le sacó importancia con las dos manos y sonrió, mientras se volvía a sentar en su silla de escritorio. La habitación donde estábamos era toda blanca, con cuadros de muchos colores. En una esquina estaban casilleros grises que tenían nuestros nombres.

Cada una sacó las llaves del bolso y abrimos los casilleros.

-Hoy va a hacer un lindo día, ya lo vi en las noticias, tal vez hasta se vaya un poco el frío.

-Esperemos que tengas razón…

Luego de eso, fuimos hasta el baño, donde teníamos los carritos limpiadores y puse mi bolso largo dentro de la bolsa de basura.

En el carrito había todo tipo de cosas para la limpieza. Escobas, limpia pisos, trapos, productos líquidos, como desinfectante y muchos tipos de lejía y lavandina.

Amy se había quedado en los pisos de abajo, para poner un pen drive con virus rastreador y para que Harry pudiera hackear la torre entera.

Era mayormente para meterse en donde no había podido antes, en el escritorio personal de Tony Stark.

Él tenía el presentimiento de que allí podía haber más información, y sin que Amy pusiera ese pen drive, nada se podría hacer.

Entré al ascensor de servicio que estaba en la parte de atrás del edificio y puse el número de piso 19, que era donde me tocaba limpiar, supuestamente.

Cuando iba subiendo, mi corazón iba a mil por hora.

-¿Posición?- preguntó la voz de Harry, estaba tranquilo, o eso parecía.

-En el ascensor.

-Sí, ya te veo. Ahora cuando salgas, ve a la Izquierda y luego sube por el ascensor privado.

-Si tú lo dices… sigo pensando que es muy atrevido usar el ascensor de ellos.

-Tú has lo que te digo, todos están en diferentes partes del edificio. Ten cuidado porque Stark acaba de subir al piso 19, allí es su laboratorio.

-¡Mierda!… ¿En serio? ¿Qué hago?

-Nada tu tranquila, sigue de acuerdo con el plan, ahí no te va a ver.

Cuando el ascensor abrió sus puertas, hice lo que Harry me había aconsejado y entré por el pasillo del lado izquierdo. Seguí caminando tranquilamente por el pasillo, y cuando iba ganando velocidad y me estaba acercando a la puerta del otro ascensor, una puerta a mi espalda se abrió y por ella me llegó una voz masculina.

-¡Hey! Ana, ¿vienes por favor? Se me acaba de caer el café y mis maquinas no están ayudando con el desastre…

Casi caigo espantada, cuando me di cuenta que esa voz masculina era de uno de ellos, era de Stark.

Me di la vuelta y sin darme cuenta que al caminar hacia él, me dejé olvidados el carrito con las cosas.

-Señor Stark, que agradable verlo…- Pretendí decirle animada, con acento un poco más sureño que latino, el solo sonrió de costado. Tenía una musculosa blanca, toda llena de suciedad y manchas.

-Te estas olvidando del carrito, Ana, ¿qué te sucede hoy?

-Oh, lo siento.- me di la vuelta. Mis manos temblaban, me obligué a tranquilizarme, y tomé el carrito rápidamente, con más fuerza de la que necesitaba.

Pase a su lado y en mi cuerpo real comencé a sudar de los nervios. Aunque mi cara no reflejó nada de esto.

-Estate tranquila, Lucy, todo va a salir bien, te estoy mirando ahora, el no sospecha nada y ya estoy entrando en el servidor.

Asentí casi invisiblemente.

-¿Dónde es que paso el accidente con el café?

-Allí, detrás de mi escritorio…- Dijo el hombre. Tenía unos bonitos ojos marrones y una barba cortada perfectamente. Era más bajo en persona. Pero muy atractivo.

En el escritorio había tres pantallas juntas que formaban un semicírculo y en ellas había un protector de pantalla, con un auto negro pintado con llamas.

En el piso,- como el había dicho-, había una taza blanca, destrozada sobre el suelo, en grandes pedazos y café por todos lados.

Me agaché y comencé a limpiar. Iba a matar a Harry. Odiaba limpiar.

-Hoy estas muy callada, Ana… ¿Cómo está tu hija?

Harry que estaba escuchando todo, me dio la respuesta por el auricular.

-Clara, tiene 5 años y es fan de Iron Man, ahora está en Colombia con su padre.

-Esta con su padre en Colombia, extraña esta ciudad…- contesté tartamudeando como una idiota, mientras limpiaba el suelo. En cuestión de minutos, los restos de café y taza rota, estaban en la bolsa negra descartable.

-Oh, mándale un saludo de mi parte cuando la veas… - me saludó Stark, sin mirarme, sentándose otra vez en el escritorio y tecleando algo en la computadora.

-No sé qué le pasa a esta máquina, está muy lenta… ¡JARVIS!...- gritó de repente, sobresaltándome- ¿Qué le pasa a esto ahora…? -Escuché como murmuraba para sí mismo el mayor genio de la ciudad. Salí corriendo despavorida de la habitación y comencé a caminar otra vez por el pasillo convenido, empujando el enorme carrito.

Dejé el carrito de la puerta del ascensor, pero antes, saqué mi arco y las flechas, mientras esperaba que se abriera la puerta.

Cuando abrió, entré rápidamente y marqué el siguiente piso. El destino estaba cerca.

-Destino marcado y subiendo, cambio.

-Cuando entres al piso: corredor derecho, puerta dos. Corto y fuera. – sentí las risas de Harry, siempre habíamos jugado a los militares de pequeños. Con los walkie –tackie que me había regalado mi abuelo. Mierda, que debería haber sabido que alguien no le regalaba a su nieta de nueve años cosas como esas. Pero prefería eso, a una muñeca Barbie.

Miré el reloj con impaciencia y a los segundos se abrió el ascensor. Nadie por ningún lado. Una de las lámparas del techo tintineaba y me ponía nerviosa.

-Bueno ahora toma a la derecha, segunda puerta, recuerda…

-Recibido.- Caminé tranquilamente- ¿Hay alguien además de mí, en este piso?

-Nop- respondió Harry, luego de mirar hacia las pantallas.

-Perfecto.- Caminé un poco más rápido.

-En el momento en que entres, hazlo con cuidado, no sé qué podría haber allí adentro…

-Recibido.

Llegué a la puerta número dos del pasillo y puse mi mano en la manija, suavemente la giré y la puerta se abrió.

-¿Miles de dólares en seguridad y esta puerta no tiene ni cerradura?

-No preguntes cuando nos conviene.

-Estoy dentro de destino.- dije cerrando la puerta suavemente.

Me giré y la vista era igual a lo que habíamos visto en las fotos en blanco y negro que Harry nos había mostrado.

Había cubículos y estanterías con cajas por todos lados. Una de las paredes era en realidad una ventana enorme, era enteramente de vidrio. El sol daba de lleno en la habitación y entré en silencio. El eco de mis pisadas era lo único que escuchaba.

-¿Puedes verme?- pregunté en un susurro.

-SI, perfectamente… en unos minutos el hackeo será completo y tu saldrás por la puerta.

-¿Dónde estará mi ficha?

-Busca por la letra S.

Pasé entre los corredores de estantes y busqué por varios minutos.

-¡Aquí esta!- grité entusiasmada y aliviada cuando llegué al cubículo con la letra S.

Comencé a buscar dentro de cada caja. No había muchas. Pero se me hizo agotador.

Llegué a la caja número cinco que abría en esta tarde y hubo dos archivos con nombres que me llamaron la atención. Uno decía Stark y el otro Stoner.

Saqué de inmediato los dos juntos y fue cuando me di cuenta que había otra cosa dentro de la caja.

Había como una estaca de metal, parecida a la de las series y películas de vampiros.

La tome sin cuidado y con mucha curiosidad.

-¿Qué es esto? -Me pregunté a mi misma y a Harry.

Yo sabía que Harry veía todo lo que yo podía ver. Así que esperé su respuesta. Al principio el no contestó, pero luego lo hizo.

-No lo sé… parece una serie de artefactos… mejor déjalo donde estaba.

-De acuerdo- dije mirando el objeto por última vez. Cuando lo puse otra vez dentro, los archivos que quedaban se movieron, tocando sin querer algún botón que no había visto, y el artefacto comenzó a pitar y dar una luz celeste azulada que me preocupó.

-¿Qué sucedió?- Dije a voz de grito.

-No lo sé, recibo ondas que no había leído nunca… Parecería que eso va a explotar… ¡TIRATE AL SUELO AHORA! ¡AHORA! ¡AHORA!- dijo dejándome sorda y alertada.

Hice lo que me decía, y justo unos segundos después, una onda expansiva de color celeste estuvo encima de mí. Por suerte no me tocó ni un pelo, pero los vidrios del lugar se partieron en miles de pedazos, y nuestra búsqueda secreta había dejado de ser secreta.

-¡POR DIOS! YA ESTAN ALERTADOS... Toma los archivos y las armas y sal de allí inmediatamente.- gritó mientras parecía estar viendo por las pantallas del camión de helados.

Tomé mi cartera y los archivos del suelo, me saqué el pelo de encima de la cara y corrí rápidamente hasta las ventanas enormes de la habitación.

Tenía un plan un poco loco, pero serviría.

-¿Que estás haciendo?- pregunto alerta Harry del otro lado del audífono.- No te dije que hicieras eso.- me avisó, cuando vio que ponía una flecha negra en el arco y apuntaba al techo de la ventana.

-¿Hay alguien en el piso diez? Bajaré hasta allí. Si voy por el ascensor, me atraparán.

-Sí, supongo que tienes razón, pero espera que no puedo ver el piso diez.

-No tengo tiempo… Tengo que bajar ahora, Harry.- Dije sacándome de un tirón, el delantal espantoso que había tenido puesto y atándome una cuerda a la cadera, la cual estaba atada a la flecha que iba a disparar.

Apunté directamente y deje soltar, la punta de la flecha se abrió mágicamente y se agarró fuertemente del techo y yo me tiré -como si fuera una hamaca-, hacia afuera.

Mi cuerpo luego de volar hacia afuera, como si fuera un péndulo, dio contra el vidrio cuando yo ya estaba afuera. Pero no rompí nada.

Seguí bajando lentamente y con cuidado. No mire hacia abajo por mi problema con las alturas. Que Dios me ayudara. Fui contando mentalmente los pisos que dejaba pasar.

Cuando llegué a la ventana de vidrios del piso 10, saqué mi arma de fuego y apunté al mismo. Mientras lo hacía me protegí la cara con un brazo, pues los vidrios volaron por todas partes, cuando mi pierna derecha los atravesó.

-¿Qué se supone que estas haciendo? ¡Ten cuidado, Lucy!

-Estoy improvisando.- respondí sin aliento cuando pisaba el piso diez. Y miré a mí alrededor. Era un lugar enorme que parecía un gimnasio, tenía varios espacios, se separaba por vidrios oscuros, y entre ellos había maquinas extrañas y otras conocidas.

-Veo que alguien está subiendo hasta tu piso… Está en tu piso… ¡CUIDADO!- dijo la voz alarmada a un nivel que nunca había escuchado en la voz de mi amigo.

Pero ya era tarde, porque se sentían los pasos de alguien del otro lado de la puerta. Fuertemente la puerta se abrió y con sorpresa, me di cuenta que no estaba sola allí. Acababa de entrar uno de ellos.

Era la mujer que habíamos visto en la primera fotografía. Solo que esta no era en blanco y negro y vi que su pelo era pelirrojo.

* * *

**Clint pov:**

Por la pantalla pude ver la pelea que Nat estaba teniendo en el piso diez de la torre. Yo estaba en el piso treinta, con los jefes de seguridad. Le había dicho a Natasha si quería que yo la acompañara, pero me había respondido con un rotundo no.

Todo el edifico entero estaba alertado de intrusos y el lugar parecía un infierno. La gente corría despavorida de un lado para el otro sin orden y sin importar nada.

Desde lo del Triskelion, todos vivíamos con el corazón en la mano. Con Hill pensábamos que todo esto era un plan de Hydra.

Y cuando vi al contrincante mujer de Natasha, no pude estar más de acuerdo.

Tenía los movimientos muy parecidos a los de Nat. Al principio parecía que se estaban leyendo los pensamientos, porque paraban cada ataque de la otra. Los ojos de las dos se abrieron de par en par, al ver como estaba yendo el asunto.

Natasha parecía haber descubierto alguna verdad enterrada, lo pude ver en sus ojos, pero la otra chica, parecía hacer cuentas mentales, mientras interceptaba el codo de Natasha, ponía su mano en la articulación y lo alejaba de su cabeza. Luego de unos intentos más, las dos pusieron en práctica el juego sucio y no dejaron de darse golpes a diestra y siniestra.

-Mira ese movimiento… Es una fiera…- dijo Luke, que miraba sentado, a la pantalla. Hill estaba que echaba humos por las orejas, con cara de amargada y caminaba de un lado a otro mientras sentía los gruñidos de Luke y míos.

Una vez que Nat le había dado un puñetazo en la cara, chispas de todos colores habían aparecido y la verdadera identidad de la muchacha se había visto. Tenía una de nuestras mascaras. Eso me dejo anonadado. La piel de la mujer cambio de oliva oscuro, a Blanco pálido cunado ella misma se sacó la máscara holográfica. Sus ojos tenían un brillo verdoso celeste.

La chica y Natasha peleaban a muerte, si no era una, la otra le daba golpes – en el lugar que viniera a suerte- los cuales, dejarían a cualquiera fuera de juego.

Justo en ese momento, Nat le lanzaba un dardo paralizante a la chica que lo interceptaba de un movimiento rápido, con una de esas varitas mágicas que la chica llevaba en sus dos manos y que lanzaban rayos rojos, las cuales ya habían picado a Nat varias veces.

La hacían gritar agonizante, parecía que esas armas suyas no dejaban de recargarse por algún sistema desconocido por mí. Tenía mucha curiosidad. Todo su traje era de cuero negro apretado a cada silueta de su cuerpo, pero en vez de canales con energía azul del teseracto,- como tenía el traje de Natasha- tenían una energía roja que no dejaba de moverse, como si fuera sangre misma. La chica tenía el pelo largo hasta la mitad de la espalda y era ondulado.

-Ve con ella, necesita apoyo… hazlo…- me suplicó Hill. Yo no le hice caso. No podía despegar los ojos de las pantallas. Si la chica no estuviera haciéndole pasar un mal rato a mi mejor amiga, me gustaría… bastante.

Hill, al ver que no le prestaba atención, bufó consternada y murmuro para sí misma, algo sobre 'esto no pasaba en el antiguo Shield' y luego habló por el comunicador.

-Stark, prepárate, ponte el traje. Tenemos un código 8 en el piso diez. Rápido, por el amor de Dios…

La chica de Hydra, daba unas vueltas acrobáticas y luego le pegaba en el estómago a mi amiga, con una de sus piernas, con una fuerza tan asombrosa, que Natasha cruzaba medio gimnasio y caía sobre uno de los vidrios que separaban las maquinas. El vidrio se hizo añicos bajo su cuerpo y aunque Natasha seguía con vida, no se movió más.

* * *

**Pov Lucy:**

La chica no había dicho ni una palabra en toda la batalla, y ahora tenía una abertura en la frente, de la cual había comenzado a salir sangre profusamente.

Me la quedé mirando con preocupación por unos instantes. Yo solo la había atacado, porque ella había empezado. Me había tratado de pegar en la cabeza con su puño.

No podía dejar de pensar en mi teoría sobre Romanoff, ella era más de lo que se veía a simple vista, y yo estaba segura de la verdad. Cada una había interceptado los movimientos de la otra con precisión. Y eso solo me molestaba bastante. Era rusa, y era obvio que nos había entrenado la misma persona.

-Bucky.

Solo que esa persona no me había dicho nada sobre eso y esto mismo me había empezado a enojar.

Negué con la cabeza y me separé al fin de su cuerpo inmóvil, que seguía en el suelo, con los ojos cerrados, aunque con una respiración normal. Seguía respirando, yo me había asegurado, solo había querido que no me molestara.

-Lo siento, no quería lastimarte…- la miré por última vez y tomé el arco en el suelo, que yo había dejado al encontrar que Romanoff entraba por la puerta y corría hacia mí.

Disparé al vidrio y luego me dispuse a salir por la ventana. Me colgué otra vez de la soga que se sostenía gracias a la flecha desplegable y caí por sobre el costado del edificio, deslizándome por el vidrio limpio.

Caí al fin, al suelo de pie, y la gente a mí alrededor al verme, corrió y se separó de mí con miedo, los vidrios caían a mis costados. El camión de helados ya no estaba allí. Y habíamos quedado de encontrarnos en el callejón cerca de allí. Corrí con los saca ojos en mis manos, apretados con fuerza.

-Harry ¿Dónde están? Ya estoy afuera…

-Estamos en el callejón, ven rápido, estar allí ya no es seguro…- dijo arrastrando las palabras.

-No me digas… - Guardias y policías aparecían por todos lados y yo les daba descargas eléctricas con mis nuevas armas. Algunos caían de primera, otros seguían peleando un poco más, hasta que les disparaba un dardo tranquilizante y no volvían a levantarse del suelo.

-Estoy leyendo movimiento electrónico muy fuerte en tu zona, en unos momentos no estarás sola, me temo…- mencionó Bill, que se había puesto su audífono para poder hacer todo más rápido.

De repente del edificio, salió una mancha roja que parecía una estrella fugaz, pero era de todo menos eso.

-¡ES STARK, ES STARK…! CORRE LO MAS RAPIDO QUE PUEDAS…

Corrí unos metros, pero me di cuenta que la armadura volaba y me podía seguir hasta el fin del mundo, así que me detuve y le di la cara.

-¿Qué HACES? ¡VAS A MORIR!- Gritó atemorizado Harry.

-Lo siento muchachos…- sabía que me seguían escuchando y viendo.- Váyanse de aquí... Tal vez no sepan de ustedes, no les diré nada… ¡váyanse!- Dije con esfuerzo pues Iron Man, con un gran estruendo, ya estaba de pie en el suelo.

-Manos arriba, Señorita, manos arriba- me quiso ordenar Stark, dentro de su armadura roja y dorada, mientras me apuntaba con la parte interna de sus manos. Las palmas me apuntaban, y yo por mi parte seguía de pie, sin moverme entre los cuerpos desmayados de mis víctimas.

-Harry, necesito que hackees la armadura ahora mismo…- le pedí a Harry, en voz muy baja para que Stark no escuchara.

-Ya estoy en eso, estoy en eso…- dijo distraído, mientras tecleaba en su computadora.

Al ver que no me rendía, Iron Man comenzó a caminar hacia mí, mientras yo retrocedía. Hasta que él se aburrió y me disparó con un rayo que salió de su palma. El rayo era de un blanco cegador, lo intercepté con arranca ojos, los cuales parecieron absorber esa energía y mimetizarla con la que ya obtenían de los rayos del sol.

Stark quedó pasmado y decidió hacerlo de nuevo, para ver si podría otra vez con él. Pero cuando abrió sus manos y se disponía a cargar contra mí, de sus palmas no salió nada más que un ruido seco y molesto.

-Gracias, Harry.

-No es nada.- suspiró con cansancio, luego de cumplir con su objetivo.

Stark trataba de moverse- pues eso creía yo, por que se movía como balanceándose, pero no daba pasos hacia ningún lado.- y sus manos daban pequeñas chispitas de luz que lo único que hacían era quemar el traje.

-Hackee la armadura y le ordené a la inteligencia artificial que ahorrara energía para volar. Ahora él le está… pidiendo que no vuele, pues el sistema inteligente le impide caminar también… Ahora puedes correr lejos de allí, si quieres.

Asentí rápidamente a las palabras sabias de mi amigo y antes de prepararme para correr hacia ese callejón donde me estaban esperando, me acerqué a Stark.

-Lo siento, no quería que pasara nada de esto…- hice una mueca al ver que el levantaba la cabeza y no decía ni una palabra.

Cuando comencé a correr, sentí la voz de Stark dentro del traje, pero no entendí ni una palabra. Me volví a acercar, pero lo que pasaba encima de nosotros, de pronto fue mucho más importante que cualquier otra cosa.

El cielo había estado totalmente despejado y no se había visto ni una nube. El sol estaba bastante fuerte para ser invierno. Incluso en las noticias del tiempo habían dicho que no llovería por unos días.

Por eso cuando vimos- Stark y yo.- que el cielo rápidamente se iba encapotando de nubes blancas y grises, nos preocupamos.

Comenzaron a verse rayos y escucharse truenos por toda la ciudad y la gente gritaba, lloraba y gemía.

Del cielo cayó un rayo cerca de nosotros, no era cualquier rayo. No era uno normal. Era blanco y de un millar de otros colores. Se formó un pequeño remolino alrededor del rayo, y de él salió un personaje que solo podría haber soñado leyendo un libro sobre dioses del olimpo.

El personaje era rubio, de pelo largo y dorado, cuerpo fuerte y grande, trabajado. Tenía una armadura plateada y dorada y una capa roja a su espalda. Me quedé anonadada y petrificada cuando vi que en su mano había un martillo y que sin aviso ni cuestionamiento, lo levantaba al cielo, conectaba un rayo de alguna nube y luego lo apuntaba hacia mí.

El rayo dio contra mi pecho y sentí un dolor agudo y fuerte. El audífono dejó de funcionar, las armas en mis manos se apagaron, al igual que mi traje, por sobrecarga de energía. Mi cuerpo formó un puente entre el suelo y el martillo, -lo que hizo, junto con el metal que tenía en el pie-, que gritara agonizante de dolor, antes de caer al suelo totalmente inconsciente.

* * *

**Pov James/Bucky:**

Estaba tirado- por decirlo de alguna manera.- en el sillón del hotel. Miraba un canal donde pasaban una película romántica. Me ponía muy deprimido, pero la veía igual porque quería saber si la mujer llamada Elizabeth terminaba o no con Darcy.

Steve se había ido de compras y aunque yo le había dicho para acompañarlo, él me dijo que no me necesitaba y que volvía en media hora.

Él siempre era puntual, por eso, al ver en el reloj que estaba atrasado, me preocupé solo un poco.

El supermercado quedaba a unas cuadras, y que yo sepa no se necesita tomar un avión para ir, pero Steve debía haberse quedado viendo alguna vidriera con algo que le llamó la atención o alguna cosa por el estilo. Suspiré. Éramos dos raros.

Unos minutos más tarde, Lizzie bailaba con Darcy, pero ella estaba muy enojada con él, porque le habían dicho que él en realidad era una mala persona.

La forma en que la actriz se enojaba y se ponía fría, me hacía acordar a Lucy. Pero rápidamente borré eso de mi cabeza, ya bastante deprimido estaba.

Inmediatamente, y gracias al señor, Steve apareció por la puerta. Pero no venía solo. Entrecerré los ojos con desconcierto cuando vi que en una de sus manos había una correa y de la correa estaba atado un bonito cachorro marrón. Había traído un perro al dormitorio.

-¿Qué es eso?- pregunté ya sabiendo la respuesta, pero esperando que todo fuera una alucinación.

Steve sonrió de oreja a oreja y soltó la correa del pobre animal.

El susodicho, caminó saltando hasta mí y comenzó a olerme las medias. Sí, yo estaba descalzo.

-Es un perro. Lo he visto en la veterinaria y me lo traje.

Luego, como toda un ama de casa, dejó los bolsos del supermercado encima de la mesada del comedor y posó las llaves en un tazón cerca de la puerta.

-¿Tú crees que tener un perro no nos hará ver como la pareja del año?

-Oh, Buck… No seas aguafiestas… Siéntate a mirar televisión y yo en un momento me uno a ti.

Hice lo que él me había recomendado, sin alejar mi vista del pequeño cachorro de pelo que me seguía a todas partes.

Cuando caminé hacia el sofá, el perro se me tiró al piso con la panza para arriba, unas diez veces, pidiendo atención. Yo no se la di y me senté otra vez.

Dirigí mi vista a la pantalla plana, la cual me parecía excesivamente plana, mientras el perro luchaba por subirse a los almohadones del sofá. Cuando lo logró, me siguió mirando.

Me sentí cohibido, cuando me di cuenta que el perro estaba sentado muy derechamente, mientras me miraba y movía la pequeña colita.

-Steveeeee… Me mira mucho este animal…- la risa ahogada vino desde la cocina.

-Ya voy.

Luego de unos momentos de peleas a ver quién podía durar mucho sin pestañear, con el perro, Steve volvió al salón y se sentó entre el perro y yo. Me tendió una bolsa de palomitas que acepté sin dudar. Eso no impidió que fuera sincero con él.

-¿Qué te dio por comprar ese perro, me puedes decir?

-Primero que todo, es una perra, no es un perro, segundo… No ha hecho nada más que olerte y seguirte… Es un amor…- dijo mientras acariciaba al perro con ternura, perdón, perra.

Rodé los ojos.

Luego sin avistar, Steve tomó al perro y lo puso en mi regazo, haciendo que yo saltara de sorpresa.

-Tómalo, no te va a comer…

Luego, mi ex amigo- desde ahora.- se levantó del sillón y se fue a sentar adelante, en el sillón de enfrente, mientras me miraba luchar contra las ganas de dejar al perro en el suelo y luego tirarlo a él por la ventana.

-Oh vamos Bucky, ayer hablé con Sam y me dijo que tener un perro te haría sentir mejor…- dijo poniendo una sonrisa de costado.

Me hice el indiferente y seguí viendo como Elizabeth caminaba por un prado de pastizales.

-No me importa, no quiero un perro.

Steve se puso serio de repente y su voz fue un poco más cortada.

-Buck, estas rompiendo sus sentimientos.- dijo el en broma, yo miré hacia los ojos de la perra, me miraba como si hubiéramos hablado del clima y a ella no le importara. Luego dirigí mi vista aburrida hacia Steve.

-En serio, ¿tú crees realmente que ella puede entender lo que dijimos? Por todo lo que sabe, ella puede estar pensando que estamos hablando de armas y toda esa mierda…

Luego, mientras sonreía, conteniendo las carcajadas, Steve sacó un gran móvil del bolsillo y puso la cámara hacia el nosotros, perro y yo.

-Solo sonríe.

Pero, es que este hombre estaba loco. No, no iba a darle la oportunidad de que me sacara una foto y luego se la mandara a sus otros amigos, para que se rieran de mí.

Me crucé los hombros, con la mirada de profundo odio e indiferencia hacia él. La perra se había quedado acostada en mis piernas, como si estar allí fuera completamente normal.

-No.

-Muy bien Bucky gruñón, haz como quieras…- El flash salió de la cámara, mientras Elizabeth se enteraba de que Darcy había manipulado todo para que su amigo no se casara con su hermana.

-Déjate de pavadas, estoy viendo una película…

-Oh, a ver… - dirigió por primera vez su vista a la pantalla.- Ah ¿una película romántica? ¿En serio, Bucky? ¿No te dijimos que esas cosas no son buenas para ti…?- dejó de hablar y sus ojos se le iluminaron- ¡Ya se! Le pondremos Lucy…

-¿QUE? – Pregunté yo gritando un poco más de lo necesario.

-A la cachorra, le pondremos de nombre: Lucy.

¿Qué había hecho yo para merecer esto?


	26. Chapter 26

**Holas!**

Review respuestas:

**Liz Rogers:** ¿Un fic donde la protagonista se muere? ¿Eso existe? Espero que no… ¡Me alegro que te haya gustado! Obvio que fue a propósito, Steve siempre está tomándole el pelo. No eres la única Stesha -o como sea-, por aquí ;) Y tal vez haya algo ;) Si, ayer en subrayado dijeron que el otoño va a ser caluroso: ( Besote!

**Dharia McLahan:** Perdona, igual aquí tienes otro capítulo, ¡ve a estudiar! Beso.

**mabelen07:** ¡Bienvenida! ¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Otra lectora! Qué lindo lo que has dicho. Que adoras el fic! :3 Me alegra muchísimo que este fic te guste tanto, y que el mismo haya despertado curiosidad por TWS. Si, lo sé, tal vez haya algo entre Nat y Steve, veremos ;) EL MCU es perfecto, lo AMO. Aquí están algunas de las respuestas a tus tres preguntas. Yo también creo que el tráiler fue perfecto, casi que dan ganas de llorar. Besito!

**EloraP:** Si, apareció Thor, ¿Cómo reaccionara ahora, Lucy hacia el dios rubio? Si, piensan que es de Hydra. Qué bueno que te gusto lo de la infiltración. Fue muy genial hacer esa parte. La lucha fue realmente una lucha. Bucky ha cambiado, ya es casi el mismo desde antes de que hydra lo tomara en su posesión. Obvio que actuara diferente… Veremos como lo hace cuando se encuentra con Lucy. Beso!

**Nastinka:** Que bueno que allí hace frío. Jaja. Qué lindo que te gusto el capítulo, espero que este también te guste. Aquí tienes para leer uno nuevo. Besotes!

Aquí el nuevo capítulo, se va acercando la hora del reencuentro. ¿Cómo reaccionaran todos los personajes? ¿Cómo Lucy, se integrara a esta nueva vida? ¿Stark le perdonara por la explosión? Todo eso y mucho más en este capítulo y en los que vienen.

¡Saludos!

Enjoy!

* * *

Capítulo 26

Estaba sufriendo, como nunca lo había hecho en toda mi vida. Me dolía todo, y eso se notó en mi sueño inconsciente. Luego de que el rayo impacto en mí, mi traje absorbió la energía que pudo, y como era demasiada, exploto. No explotar de volar en pedazos, pero todos los cables dejaron de funcionar y el rayo fue directo a mis piernas.

En mi pierna normal sentí solo un cosquilleo, como esos que sentir cuando conectas algo a la corriente y te da un pequeño salto de electricidad, pero la otra pierna, que tenía el metal, conecto con el rayo, y me dolió insoportablemente, tanto que mi cabeza no aguanto más y me desvanecí.

No sabía cuánto tiempo hacia que había estado inconsciente, solo sabía que el dolor estaba volviendo, para mi gran preocupación.

También sentía sed, hambre y ganas de gritar. Pero lo que sentía en mi pierna y en mi cabeza dejaban eso de lado.

Mis parpados se abrieron por fin. Lo primero que vi cuando mis ojos se acostumbraron a la luz pálida, fue que estaba sola.

Era obvio que estaba en una sala de interrogación. El lugar no era muy espacioso, y solo había una mesa adelante mío y la silla donde estaba yo sentada.

Me quise mover, pero cuando lo intenté, un dolor agudo y creciente se hizo presente a todo lo largo de mi pierna derecha.

Di un pequeño grito de agonía. Y cuando miré hacia abajo, queriendo mover las manos para tocarme la pierna, me di cuenta que no podía.

Miré hacia mis muñecas con desesperación. Tenía puestas unas esposas de las que no había visto nunca nada parecido. No eran de metal, ni de plástico.

Traté de moverlas de lugar, pero nada. También intenté mover la silla del piso, pero la misma estaba como clavada al suelo. El dolor no ayudaba, pero lo podía mitigar pensando en cómo salir de aquí o preocupándome por la seguridad de mis amigos.

Miré a mi alrededor. Algo que siempre hacia cuando estaba en problemas. Las paredes eran como de metal, formando pentágonos uno al lado del otro.

A un costado, en el izquierdo, había un espejo, de esos largos que no llegan hasta el piso, miré mi reflejo.

Tenía una raspadura en mi mandíbula y en el pómulo derecho. Unas grandes ojeras acompañaban a mis ojos celestes. Mi pelo estaba sin peinar, todo a mí alrededor. Era como si hubiera ido a la guerra.

Sabia, por supuesto, que alguien o algo, me estaba mirando desde el otro lado de ese espejo y observé con atención, por si alguien me venía a dar alguna indicación.

Mi espera se terminó al fin, cuando la puerta que estaba adelante mío, se abrió y por ella entró una mujer.

Era alta, de unos cuarenta años, esbelta, pero se notaba que ejercitaba mucho. Sus ojos color almendra no dejaron de mirarme. Yo no le solté la mirada.

La mujer se sentó, y dejó unas carpetas que tenía en sus manos al entrar. Se apoyó en el respaldo de la silla y se cruzó de brazos, mientras me seguía mirando. Yo apreté los labios.

Si esto seguía así, no íbamos a llegar a ningún lado. Y si esperaba intimidarme, estaba muy lejos de hacerlo.

Ella estaba vestida toda de negro, y en una de sus mangas tenía un símbolo que ya había visto antes, pero me pareció extraño que ella lo llevara.

Era de Shield, ERA… Pues ese barco ya se había hundido hace tiempo. Yo lo sabía muy bien.

-Sabes, de joven yo era un poco como tu… Rebelde, fuerte, preparada… - me sorprendió la voz de la mujer, mientras yo dejaba de mirarla, y miraba una de mis muñecas y sus respectivas esposas.

Como yo no hablé, haciendo oídos sordos, ella suspiró.

-Has esto más fácil, si respondes algunas preguntas, al menos podrás comer algo.

Esta vez yo subí la mirada hacia sus ojos almendrados, esperando por las preguntas. Que las respondiera era otra historia. Ella abrió uno de los archivos que tenía sobre la mesa, y luego levantó la mirada otra vez hacia mi cara.

-¿Eres de Hydra?

Yo no pude reprimir una risa, pero eso hizo que me moviera y la pierna se quejó, haciéndome ahogar un grito.

-No.- Respondí muy cortada. ¿Es que tenía cara de Hydra o qué? Todo el mundo me preguntaba lo mismo.

Me aburría a morir. Comencé a mirar hacia el techo.

Pero dejé de hacerlo cuando la puerta se volvió a abrir. Mire rápidamente, para que no se me perdiera nada.

Por la puerta entró un hombre de traje. Tenía una frente muy amplia y mirada bondadosa. Ojos azules que brillaban con curiosidad cuando me vio y camino rápidamente hasta estar al lado de su compañera.

-Hola, soy el Agente Coulson… -Sonrió, yo subí una de mis cejas en incredulidad- Perdona a mi compañera, ella es muy anti social… No se presentó… se llama Agente Lewis, pero le puedes llamar Donna…- ¿Es que este hombre no iba a dejar de hablar?

La pierna cada vez me dolía más y más, y aunque yo pretendía que todo era normal, eso iba a dejar de poder hacerlo si esto seguía así.

Como yo no respondí, el siguió hablando.

-Esto tengo el presentimiento de que ya lo he hecho antes, así que voy a tratar de cambiar la pregunta un poco, al menos. – El hombre se sentó incomodo en la silla que quedaba del otro lado del escritorio.

-Ya sabemos que no eres de Hydra, pero mira… esto es igualmente un problema para nosotros. Has hecho ver a mis hombres y a varios de los más grandes héroes de la tierra como un puñado de policías de secundaria.

Hizo una pausa y compuso una cara de tristeza que me dio ganas de reír. Lo habría hecho, pero me dolía la pierna y si reía, iba a comenzar a llorar también.

-Eso duele.

Miré al suelo. El suelo era igual que las paredes. Esa habitación estaba fabricada para cosas más peligrosas que yo. Pensé. Pues se notaba por la calidad de los materiales.

-En mi experiencia eso lo hace alguien que ha recibido el mismo entrenamiento, para que hagas lo que hiciste hoy.- volví a mirarlo a la cara. Estaba cerca del objetivo. Pero seguí sin abrir mi boca.

-¿Por qué no me dices donde recibiste tu entrenamiento?

Con esa pregunta yo quedé totalmente desconcertada. ¿Es que la chica no les había dicho nada? ¿No era obvio? sonreí maliciosamente.

Miré primero al hombre, llamado Coulson y luego a la agente Lewis que seguía sentada a su lado, mirando y analizando cada movimiento que yo hacía.

Luego con la misma sonrisa que había tenido durante todo ese tiempo, miré hacia el largo espejo que tenía a mi costado y dije con tono cínico.

-Pregúntenle a Romanoff, Pregunten sobre el soldado de invierno… ella sabe de quién hablo…- Dije esto mirando hacia un punto donde yo estaba segura que estaba ella del otro lado del espejo, y mis dos entrevistadores quedaron con la boca abierta.

* * *

**Pov Fury.**

¿Qué acababa de suceder?

Natasha tenía una cara de terror y sorpresa. Estaba recordando los viejos tiempos. Aquellos de los que nunca hablaba.

Esa chica había tocado un punto muy delicado. Miré hacia adentro de la habitación de interrogatorios. La mujer luego de decir esas palabras no dijo nada más.

Los dos agentes, le siguieron interrogando, pero lo único que hacia la chica era mirarse el pie con desesperación.

Estaba muy enojado, irritado, y cabreado.

-Barton, ven aquí…- le ordené al halcón, el mismo había estado mirando todo a lo lejos, por la chica. Yo sabía que lo había impresionado.

Y no era para menos. Había noqueado a Romanoff, había entrado en la torre más segura del mundo, había engañado a Stark, había robado propiedad privada y lo único que la detuvo fue el dios nórdico.

Romanoff, no nos prestaba atención. Lo único diferente en ella, era una herida en la frente que tenía una curita.

Había estado en el hospital unas horas, un poco menos que la chica. Inmediatamente había salido del hospital, había comenzado a trabajar como si no hubiera sucedido nada.

Pero se notaba que estaba un poco molesta. Y asustada.

Barton estuvo a mi lado en unos minutos y me entregó unas carpetas. Yo las miré sin prestar mucha atención.

Pero cuando vi los nombres que tenían las dos carpetas, me senté en un escritorio y me las puse a ojear.

En una decía Stark, Howard y en la otra Stoner, Rick. Las abrí y comencé a leer. Eran los datos de Hydra y el planeamiento de los asesinatos. Nuca los habíamos abierto. Nada raro, solo los datos de cada uno y de sus familias. Al menos en la primera página.

-¿Por qué me das esto?- le pregunté a Barton. El me dedicó una sonrisa de costado.

-Eso era lo que la chica tenía en su bolso. Eso y armas…

-¿Estás diciéndome que esto es lo que robo de la torre?

-Afirmativo, señor.

-¿Has llamado a Rogers? Lo necesitamos aquí…

-Sí, señor pero no contesta, esta…- miro para un costado, con timidez.- de vacaciones.

-Que Dios nos libre… Los Avengers no deben tener vacaciones… Por qué habrá vuelto Barnes…- dije con irritación fingida, obviamente en broma.

-Igual lo verá en las noticias… Está en todos los canales, cuando lo vea, el vendrá…

-¡No me interesa, encuéntralo y haz que venga a la torre! – Me volví, para mirar a la chica, me parecía conocida, pero no recordaba de dónde.

-Cuando vuelva Rogers me deberá diez dólares más, cuando vea lo que esta chica hizo…

Me levanté de la silla. Me pasé la mano por la cabeza, estaba preocupado. Seguí mirando por el espejo a la chica. ¿Para qué quería esta jovencita, unos archivos como esos? Era obvio que había pasado por muchos problemas para llegar a ellos. Pero ¿Por qué?

Me cansé de ver a los dos agentes de bastante rango hablando con una pared. Y decidí hacerme cargo personalmente.

Barton y Romanoff miraron con sorpresa, como yo los dejaba allí, sin decir una palabra y me dirigía hacia la puerta del otro cuarto.

* * *

**Pov Lucy.**

Los dos agentes no dejaban de hacer preguntas. Yo no sabía cómo iba a seguir aguantando. Pero tenía que hacerlo. Apreté mis dientes, para no gritar.

La puerta otra vez se volvió a abrir y dejamos de ser tres, para ser ahora cuatro personas dentro de un cubículo de interrogatorios.

El hombre cerró la puerta con fuerza, tanta que salté de la silla, y los otros dos agentes miraron con curiosidad como el nuevo visitante entraba y se sentaba en la mesa, mientras me miraba con mucha atención, con un solo ojo.

Si, tenía un solo ojo. Uno de ellos estaba cubierto con un parche piratesco. Yo lo miré mientras entrecerraba los ojos. Que personaje más curioso.

-Estaba disfrutando de un café con una amiga y tuve que dejar todo para venir hacia aquí… Necesito respuestas y rápido.- dijo el hombre enojado, a voz de grito. Sentí que mientras decía esto, se miraban con la agente Lewis, así que ella era 'esa' amiga.

Estaba también, todo vestido de negro, con ropa de lana y un cinturón en la cadera que estaba repleto de armas.

Quise alcanzar una, pero mis manos no se despegaron por mucho tiempo de la silla, pues recordé que tenía puestas las esposas.

El hombre puso unas carpetas frente a mí, en el escritorio, sin decir una palabra.

Miró hacia los otros dos.

-Déjenme a solas con ella… Tenemos de que hablar.- dijo con una voz de mando, tanto que los otros dos obedecieron.

Los otros dos se fueron por donde habían venido, y quedamos solo el hombre del parche y yo.

-No voy a negar que me has impresionado… muchos pagarían mucho dinero por una… chica con tus talentos. ¿Quién eres?

Levanté mi cabeza, lo miré directamente a los ojos

-No importa quién soy.

-¡Ah! Has visto, puedes hablar… Voy a ser directo, ¿Por qué robaste estos dos archivos de la torre?- preguntó con furia.

En mi cabeza sonó una alarma. Y miré a los archivos encima de la mesa como fueran un gran plato de comida en el medio del desierto.

-No sé de qué esta hablando.- dije, pero mi voz me traicionó y tembló.

-Vamos… Dime que tienen en común tú, Stark y Stoner.

Yo suspiré. Tenía que decirlo de una vez. Total ellos lo iban a descubrir de alguna manera. Además estaba desesperada por salir de ese lugar, me sentía un poco mareada y muy dolorida.

-Tengo mucho en común con esas dos personas...- al principio dudé, pero me decidí a decirle la verdad.- Mi nombre es Lucy Stoner.

La cara de él hombre cambio por completo. Su ojo se abrió de par en par, y si hubiera visto el otro, seguro que también lo habría hecho.

-Eso es imposible… Lucy murió… Yo…Yo vi su cuerpo en el accidente.-su voz también había cambiado, era como si se hablara a sí mismo.

-Pues no es posible, que yo sepa sigo viva…- miré hacia los costados.- A no ser que yo sea un fantasma y no me haya dado cuenta.

El hombre parecía apunto de tener un ataque cardiaco y tomó rápidamente los papeles de mi vista, los empezó a ojear con rapidez.

-Claro, si estos son papeles de Hydra… - dijo siguió murmurando, más para sí mismo que para mí.

-Sí, y hay algunas cosillas que me gustaría saber de allí…

-No lo puedo creer… Tu… ¿Nieta de Rick?- el subió la mirada hacia mi otra vez, cerrando los archivos de mi abuelo.-

Yo me encogí los hombros.

-Eh si… El asunto se resume en que en realidad no estaba muerto y que lo hizo para que Hydra no me asesinara, si se descubrían los secretos de Shield. Lo siento.- le dije sinceramente.

Los ojos del hombre cobraron vida. Como un brillo especial se instaló en ellos. Dejó los papeles otra vez sobre la mesa, los cuales yo no perdía de vista.

-¿Rick sigue con vida?- preguntó con un dejo de esperanza en su voz, que me sentó como un golpe en el estómago.

-No, lo siento.

El asintió. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

-Soy Nick Fury, ¿Sabes que él fue mi consultor cuando entré a Shield? Fue como mi mentor…

Mi boca se abrió con asombro. ¿Era este Fury? ¿El gran amigo de mi abuelo?

-Sí, lo sé. – Sonreí al hombre y luego de que el me devolviera la sonrisa, se aclaró la garganta y volvió a ponerse serio y distante.

-¿Para qué exactamente querías estos archivos?

-Para averiguar cosas sobre mí misma…- me miró como si estuviera loca.- Lo sé, es muy extraño…

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-¿Sabe? Yo hace unos dos meses pensaba que mi apellido era Pearson, pero luego me entere que en realidad era Stoner…

-¿Por qué?- él se levantó de la mesa y comenzó a caminar por delante de mí.

-El me lo ocultó… Me mintió, todo el tiempo… Mi abuelo. Hay datos de mi información que faltaban y solo Hydra las tenía.

-¿Por eso hurtaste de nuestros archivos?

-Los tomé prestados… Esto no estaba entre mis planes. Todo el ataque fue un error…

-Cuéntame sobre Rick.

Le conté que me había criado en Canadá y que había sido un buen abuelo, lo único que había tenido por mucho tiempo.

Hasta que un día llegué a mi casa y lo encontré moribundo y me había pasado 'su legado' y había descubierto toda una gran verdad. Que yo y mi abuelo, éramos en realidad otras personas y que teníamos un pasado mucho más turbulento del que me había imaginado.

-Viper.

-¿Ese era el nombre de la chica que mató a tu abuelo?

-Sí, era una agente de Hydra, ella mismo lo dijo…

-¿Y estas segura que la asesinaste?

-Sí, vi su cuerpo en la morgue, su columna vertebral estaba partida en dos. Cayó como siete pisos para abajo.

-¿y entonces que era exactamente lo que pretendías averiguar en esos documentos?

-Unos datos sobre unas intervenciones que me hicieron para curarme del accidente.

-¿Y crees que están aquí?- dijo poniendo un dedo grueso sobre las carpetas sobre la mesa.

-Sí, me gustaría leerlas uno de estos días, si me lo permiten, claro.- el hombre se rio un poco de mi audacia.

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-¿Como si me hubiera dado un rayo en medio de la cabeza?- era literalmente lo que había pasado, y al hombre eso le pareció de lo más hilarante.

-¿Te duele mucho?

-¿Qué si me duele? Me gustaría ir al hospital.

-Ya has estado en el hospital… No habrás creído que te trajimos aquí sin más…

-Pero si hasta me preguntaron si era de Hydra… Lo cual me está comenzando a molestar.

-¿Por qué?- suspiré, no tenía ganas de entrar a ese gran agujero negro en mi memoria.

-Otra larga historia que no tengo ganas de contar.

-Bueno espera aquí, ahora saldré y arreglare todo para que puedas salir y comer algo…- se dio la vuelta hacia la puerta y antes de salir por ella, me miró de nuevo, muy serio.

-Preferiría que te quedaras por unas semanas en la torre, estoy seguro que Stark se alegrara de tenerte como invitada.- Yo quise discutir, pero él me guiñó el ojo y se fue tan rápido que no me dio el tiempo para hacerlo.

* * *

**Steve Pov**

Todo el día libre que nos quedaba lo pasamos mirando televisión. Algo nuevo, que no hacíamos desde que Bucky se había ido a la guerra.

Aquella vez, hacia tantos años.

En este momento, lo único parecido que teníamos a esos tiempos era nuestra amistad. Lo único que quedaba era eso. Nuestra amistad.

El día había sido tranquilo. Comiendo palomitas y disfrutando de las pequeñas vacaciones que nos habíamos ganado.

Sam ayudo y al saber que Bucky necesitaba aire nuevo, salimos hacia Brooklyn. Tampoco estabamos tan lejos, solo a unas horas de diferencia. Si pasaba algo, lo íbamos a saber.

Por eso cuando cambiamos al informativo de la BBC World y vimos lo que había estado pasando en nuestra ausencia todo el descontrol comenzó.

Lo que veía por la televisión me dejaba anonadado e impresionado.

La gente corría despavorida por las calles alrededor de la torre. Nuestra torre.

Las cámaras habían filmado un punto negro que bajaba, como volando- del edificio.

-¿Qué se supone que es eso?- pregunto Bucky, tan asombrado como yo.- ¿será Hydra?- me miro con los ojos temerosos.

-Tendremos suerte si es solo eso… La última vez que paso algo así un ejército extraterrestre invadía New York…- me levante del sillón donde habíamos estado sentados y fui hacia la cocina, donde había dejado el móvil.

Lo había dejado en vibrador. Y yo me esperaba tener una que otra llamada o mensaje. Pero cuando desbloquee el aparato, los números eran disparatados.

-¿un ejército extraterrestre? ¿Steve?- sentí que me llamaba la voz de mi mejor amigo en el comedor.

-Sí, dejémoslo para otro día, ahora necesito llamarlos.- marqué el número de Clint, que había sido el que me había estado llamando.

Luego de dos tonos, el tomó la llamada.

-Barton, ¿se puede saber que sucedió?

-Ah- suspiro con alivio.- ¿me imagino que lo viste en las noticias?- camine de la cocina hasta al frente de la pantalla de la televisión y me quede allí mirando.

-Sí, lo he visto…- en la pantalla aparecía Thor, un minuto después un rayo impactaba sobre algo que no pude ver bien. -¡Cuéntame lo que ha pasado!

-Tendrás que venir aquí inmediatamente, trae a Barnes, a él también le interesa, Fury está muy irritado y molesto…

-Hecho… estaré allí, lo más rápido que podamos.- Miré a Bucky, mientras finalizaba la llamada.

-Volveremos New York…

-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?- caminó rápidamente hasta mí, con mirada preocupada.

-No preguntes, no sé nada… Sabremos todo al llegar.

Cada uno volvió a su dormitorio a recoger sus maletas y en dos horas ya estuvimos tomando un bus hacia la ciudad de New York.


	27. Chapter 27

**Hellow!** ¿cómo están?

Bueno, espero que bien de bien, y si no, tienen este capitulo que las va a hacer saltar por los aires XD

Si, si... ¡Aquí sucede lo que todas están esperando!

No se pongan nerviosas... Puede pasar en cualquier momento :3

Besos para todas, ¡ahora a responder reviews!

**Liz Rogers:** ¿Te pareció corto el cap? Me quedo sin manos XD Me alegro que te haya gustado. Si, o sea le hicieron algunas pruebas y radiografías. Y le dieron unos calmantes para el dolor, nomas. veremos, veremos, veremos ;) Espero que el capítulo cumpla las expectativas de todas :) Besotes!

**EloraP:** Uh, no se, no se, tendrás que leer este cap y el que viene. Veremos que pasa ;) besoooo!

**Dharia McLahan:** Llegan en este cap, creo :P ¿Y como reaccionará? ya verás :D

**mabelen07:** Se quedará en la torre por un tiempo, los amigos estarán por aquí y por allí... Lo de Romanoff y Steve, lo estoy considerando, pero no será algo muy importante para la trama... No hay problema, saludos! ;)

**Nastinka:** Vas a volverte loca con este capituloooo! Siii es en este ;) Bueno, considerando que Nick y el abuelo de Lucy eran casi hermanos, podríamos decir que estaba feliz de poder hablar de el y saber de el otra vez de el(pues pensaba que estaba muerto) Se puso triste y serio por que otra vez esta muerto (esta vez del todo) y no pudo compartir nada más con el. Me encanta que te haya gustado, y espero que te guste este ;) Beso!

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Capítulo 27

Luego de tratar por milésima vez abrir las esposas que me tenían unida a la silla de metal a la fuerza, la agente Hill entró por la misma puerta, donde anteriormente había desfilado Fury.

No dijo ni una palabra. Me di cuenta que no era de esas personas que hablaba por hablar. Y que no andaba haciendo el bobo. Era muy seria, y lo único que hizo además de eso, fue sacar una llave de su traje color azul oscuro y abrir las esposas.

Las esposas cayeron al suelo con un tintineo metálico y cuando estuve ya libre, lo primero que hice fue mirarme las marcas rojas en las muñecas. Tenía un poco de sangre en una, había sido una insensible con mis propios brazos.

-Te dimos calmantes, pero el efecto ya debe haber pasado.- dijo la agente, antes de que yo me dispusiera a levantarme de la silla. Yo solo asentí. El calmante se había ido hace mucho.

Hill se alejó de mi, mientras yo me quise levantar de la incomoda silla, en la cual había dormido unas buenas horas. La espalda me dolía, la pierna entera me dolía, -gracias a el rubio imponente del martillo- y la cabeza la tenia como embotada.

Si juntamos todo eso, lo que resulta es: una persona casi cayéndose al suelo, enfrente a una agente, una buena agente. Me dio vergüenza. Y mas cuando ella se quiso acercar para ayudarme a caminar.

-Yo puedo sola.- dije con voz cansada e irritada. Pobre, ella no tenía la culpa. Con uno de mis brazos, pude tomar mi pierna y arrastrarla, todavía tenia tacto en esa pierna, lo que fallaba era que me dolía. Había tenido un rayo pasando por ella, como si fuera un para rayos, no podía pedir mas de ella.

La agente asintió. Y no me demostró ningún sentimiento o pensamiento. Me gustaba ella, en algún punto eramos muy parecidas.

Luego de unos minutos ya estaba afuera. El pasillo era gris y blanco. Muy parecido al pasillo que había volado en pedazos hacia unas horas, gracias a mi.

La agente Hill cerró la puerta del dormitorio de interrogaciones-donde me habían tenido- y se dio la vuelta hacia mi.

-Fury y Coulson te quieren aquí en la torre Stark. En unos segundos vendrá alguien a recogerte y llevarte a un lugar mas acogedor, dentro de la torre.- Dijo Hill, con voz autómata. Como si me hablara una maquina.

Asentí. Eso era lo mejor que iba a recibir, y ya era mucho. Tenía suerte de que no creyeran que era una pirómana o algo así.

-Gracias.- mencioné yo a la agente, lo dije de verdad, y ella asintió antes de irse al lado derecho del corredor y perderse de vista en la esquina.

De repente de ese mismo lugar, donde la agente había desaparecido, apareció una rubia rojiza que llevaba un vestido apretado, color negro hasta las rodillas.

Venía con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios. Tenía ojos azules oscuros y su andar era mas bien tranquilo.

Cuando se acercó a mi, sonrió un poco mas de lo que esperaba.

-Bienvenida a la torre Stark, me han dicho que tu eres Lucy Pearson- dijo, ofreciéndome la mano, para que yo se la estrechara. Lo hice. - yo soy Virginia Potts.

Yo quedé con la boca abierta, pero lo quise disimular. No estaban reaccionando como yo esperaba, tal vez la loca no era yo. Estaba en frente de la CEO de Stark. Claro que era ella, por eso me parecía tan conocida. La había visto en la tele muchas veces, con Tony Stark y otras cosas.

-Es Stoner ahora, pero puedes llamarme Lucy.- dije con tono mas amable que pude encontrar.-Y perdón por lo de la explosión, juro que no era mi intención.

Ella rió, mientras juntaba las manos adelante y se las masajeaba suavemente.

-Oh no te disculpes, ese fue Tony, el siempre deja sus inventos por todo el lugar.- dijo sacándole importancia con una de las manos.-Tampoco es lo peor que ha pasado.

-Perfecto.- me puse un poco incomoda, porque no sabia que hacer. Todavía tenia la ropa de cuero toda apretada, la cual estaba sucia, mojada con sangre y rasguñada en algunas partes. Ella vio se dio cuenta de mi aspecto. Pareció preocupada.

-Ah, si, eso… Ven conmigo, te llevare a un lugar donde puedas lavarte y descansar.

Asentí con la cabeza, mientras ella me señalaba el camino a la izquierda. Tenia curiosidad por este lugar, nunca se sabia lo que podrías encontrar.

Caminé lentamente, pero ella tuvo paciencia. Arrastraba mi pierna derecha como podía. Y cuando llegamos a el ascensor, Potts me tuvo que tomar del brazo para que yo descansara un poco.

Maldito martillo de rayos.

En el ascensor comenzó a sonar alguna que otra canción. Era todo de metal con luces blancas en el techo. Los botones de los pisos eran como si fueran holográficos de un color celeste. Cuando virginia los toco hacían ruiditos muy cómicos. La pacifica y amable Virginia Potts , me ayudó a salir del ascensor antes de que comenzara a cerrarse. Entramos a un corredor más acogedor, de color amarillo, casi igual al de mi cuarto en Canadá. Sonreí un poco, extrañaba mi casa. Dimos una vuelta a la derecha y llegamos a una puerta blanca.

Potts sacó una tarjeta de su chaqueta y me la entregó.

-Es la tarjeta de tu habitación, la pasas por este- señaló una cajita de color negro pegada a la pared.- lector de tarjetas digitales y la puerta se abre. No la pierdas.- dijo a lo último señalándome con el dedo, parecía toda una madre.

-Muchas gracias. No prometo nada con la tarjeta. – Sonreí con el chiste, que en realidad era una verdad y ella rió un poco.

-Muy bien, hasta luego, Lucy, mucho gusto.

-El gusto fue mío.

Y ahora estaba viviendo provisoriamente en el corredor del piso 15. Había visto que Virginia tocaba ese número holográfico.

El lugar era tan grande que ya me veía perdiéndome en el piso, o algo así.

Negué la cabeza por mis oscuros pensamientos, y pase la tarjeta más bruscamente de lo que había querido, la máquina hizo un pip y la puerta se abrió.

Potts que seguía a mi lado silenciosamente, entóo primero a la habitación.

Luego entré yo.

Dejando ver una gran habitación. Otra vez, quedé con la boca abierta como una idiota. Me pegué un cachetada a mi misma para volver a reaccionar. En el lugar había una cama doble, con colchas de color verde agua, paredes color blancas, exceptuando la que era completamente de vidrio.

Me acerqué al vidrio y podía ver que ya era de noche y se veían muchas lucecitas de los edificios y de los autos que paseaban por las calles de New York.

-Bienvenida a New York, Lucy Stoner. – me di la bienvenida a mi misma. Por que hasta ahora no había visto la cuidad de esta manera.

Toqué con la mano sin querer el vidrio y me asusté cuando una voz pareció salir de las paredes.

-Bienvenida Lucy Stoner, soy JARVIS, el mayordomo cuidador del edificio Stark. ¿Qué desea?

-¿QUÉ? –dije yo con voz ahogada por la impresión. Nunca había visto algo así. Si, yo sabia de tecnología, pero esto era sorprendente.

-Como dijo, él es JARVIS. Es un personaje virtual que lleva la casa. El va a estar siempre aquí. Puedes pedirle que te traigan comida, o lo que necesites, hasta puedes programarte un despertador. Lo único que tienes que hacer es hablarle, como si fuera una persona normal- dijo Potts de pie cerca de la puerta, como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo tener una máquina parlante que te miraba por el vidrio.

-Esto es… ¡Wow!

Ella sonrió con cariño hacia mi.

-Bueno Lucy, es hora de marcharme, nos veremos mas tarde.

Yo asentí con la cabeza y la saludé con la mano.

Vi su espalda hasta que salió por la puerta y tomó hacia la izquierda.

Me di cuenta que tenia que bañarme como Dios mandaba y descansar un poco, cuando alguien tocó la puerta fuertemente.

Tres toques.

Era alguien conocido. Nervioso. Pero no muy familiar.

-Pase.- fue mi corta respuesta.

La puerta se abrió, mientras yo me sentaba a duras penas en mi gran cama.

Detrás de la puerta apareció la persona que menos me esperaba.

Natasha Romanoff. No le guardaba rencor, ella todavía tenia una herida en el pómulo derecho y otra en la frente, por nuestra pelea de la tarde.

Cerró la puerta y luego se quedó de pie con las manos juntas en la espalda. Tenia un cuerpo esbelto, pero grueso. Aunque no se le notaban mucho los músculos. Su pelo pelirrojo, quedaba naranja con la luz del candelabro del techo.

-¿Si? – le pregunté yo, mientras seguía en la cama. Quería hacer cosas importantes, no era que no quisiera tener una conversación seria.- bueno a quien voy a mentirle, quería saber todo sobre su entrenamiento con James. Pero me daba vergüenza y estaba también el hecho de que yo había jurado olvidarle y no hablar mas de él.

-Era para ver si estabas bien y cómoda en tu nuevo dormitorio.- Preguntó con un breve acento ruso, muy extraño, que me hacia recordar algo que no quería.

Sacudí la cabeza y con toda la fuerza que pude, me levanté de la cama, me puse de pie y actué como si no me molestara la pierna.

-Eh, sí, todo bien. Potts fue muy amable- levanté la tarjeta que todavía tenía en mis manos, para que la viera.-Y mira, todavía tengo la tarjeta.

Ella sonrió con calidez, pero podía ver cosas en sus ojos, como mentiras y secretos, era una persona de la cual había que tener cuidado. No podía confiar mucho en ella. Era una persona astuta e inteligente. También era una buena contrincante.

-Perdón por lo de hoy, no era mi intención que atravesaras la pared de vidrio solido.- me disculpé yo, con verdadero pesar.- Parece que hoy fue el día en el cual me he disculpado con mas de diez personas.- me reí de mi situación.

Romanoff puso sus manos adelante mientras hablaba.

-Oh, no te preocupes. Me pasa todo el tiempo. -Yo levanté las cejas. Dios mio, pobre mujer. Yo por mi parte, no quería pelear mas con nadie en unos cuantos meses, hoy había tenido suficiente.- También te quería decir que me gustaría empezar otra vez contigo, no nos conocimos de la mejor manera, y por lo que se, vas a estar un buen tiempo aquí.

Si, claro. Quedarme un tiempo. Uno o dos días y me iría de aquí. Yo no quería seguir estando en esta torre ni un minuto mas, pero no podía moverme mucho y menos irme de allí.

Yo asentí, mientras con mi mano libre le daba la mano a Natasha, nos dimos el saludo.

-Lucy Pear…Stoner… Lo siento, soy nueva en esto de las varias identidades.- A la muchacha se le vio una gran sonrisa, donde mostró todos sus hermosos blancos dientes.

-Te acostumbras, créeme. – se movió, como evaluándome. Luego me miró de costado.-Serias buena candidata para Shield.

Yo junté mis cejas.

-¿Qué no es que Shield cerró?

Ella formó una gran O con la boca.

-Oh, no… Ahora estamos queriendo abrir otra vez la agencia.

-Ah buena suerte entonces. Tengan cuidado con Hydra esta vez.- Dije con tono irónico, todavía tenia en mi garganta todo el rencor hacia Hydra. Malditos.

-Anotado. –La muchacha se movió incomoda. Parecía luchar con sobre tema en su mente –Supongo que quieres hablar conmigo… Tenemos mucho en común…

Una alarma sonó en mi cabeza. Peligro, peligro. Yo la detuve con una mano, y ella dejó de hablar al instante.

-No te enojes, pero ahora mismo necesito bañarme y descansar... – Miré a mi alrededor.- Y comer- ella quedó con la boca abierta, iba a responderme algo, pero yo proseguí.-Pero hablaremos, si, eso lo prometo.

Ella asintió. Llevaba puesta una remera blanca con un mínimo escote y un pantalón vaquero negro, ajustado. Tacos bajos. Y se pasó las manos por los pantalones, parecía nerviosa.

-Perfecto. Pediré que te traigan comida.- Me ofreció alejándose de mí, hacia la puerta de salida.

-Oh, no déjalo, le pediré a JARVIS.

-Claro, es verdad. – me saludó con la mano y una pequeña sonrisa que no le llegaba mucho a los ojos. Aunque no me miró de mala manera.-Bueno, me voy, nos veremos, chau.

Se fue cerrando la puerta suavemente, sin mirar atras.

Me sacudí con un escalofrío. Dios, había estado cerca.

Pensé que lo mejor que podía hacer ahora era intentar hablar con el mayordomo cibernético.

Quería saber tantas cosas. Por ejemplo sobre mis amigos. ¿habían logrado escapar? ¿Y si los encontraron? ¿Estarían en el edificio?

Con la voz de una niña pequeña, comencé a hablar.

-JARVIS, ¿estas ahí?

-Si estoy, señorita Stoner.

Arrugué la boca, porque el ''señorita Stoner'' No se parecía nada a mi misma. Todavía no me hacia con mi nuevo apellido y todo parecía tan extraño, que parecía un sueño.

-¿No me puedes decir Lucy, simplemente?

-No, señorita, pero puede pedirme cualquier otra cosa que este en mis manos hacer. Estoy a su servicio.

Asentí hacia el vidrio, pues pensaba que el me veía por ahí. Pero lo único que vi fue mi reflejo.

-¿Así que tu eres un invento de Stark?-

-Si, Señorita.

-Esto es tan extraño-

-También soy su amigo. Puedo ser su amigo también, señorita-

Abrí los ojos como platos, esto parecía una broma. Un pedazo de una película. Una reverenda locura.

-Bien- festejé falsamente en un susurro, -otra relación con una maquina…- murmuré más para mí misma.

-JARVIS quisiera algo para comer, tengo hambre.

La voz masculina volvió a hablar.

-¿Qué desea pedir, señorita?

-Emmm… -pensé en algo que viniera lo mas rápido posible.-Unas hamburguesas con papas fritas.

-Su pedido llegara.- De pronto la ventana de vidrio, se iluminó y se vio una cuenta regresiva gigante del tamaño de una ventana normal.- en veinte minutos.

19:59

19:58

La cuenta seguía bajando.

-Bueno… JARVIS, ahora me voy a dar un baño…-Me fui a mover hacia el ropero, pero me detuve, tenia una pregunta en la punta de mi lengua.-En la ducha no hay cámaras, ¿verdad?

-Claro que no, señorita.

-¿Tu a veces mientes?

-Solo si mi amo me lo pide expresamente.

-¿Y te pidió que me mintieras?

-Si ese fuera el caso, no se lo diría.

Encogí los hombros, el hombre tenia un punto.

-Eres mas inteligente que varias personas que conozco y eres una maquina.

-Doy por valido su punto, señorita.

-Si, si claro. Bueno ahora me voy a bañar, que nadie me moleste.

-Recibido.

Fui arrastrándome hacia la puerta del baño, como pude. Cuando llegué y abrí. Entré y el baño era bastante mas grande de lo que que imaginaba.

Era verde también, verde agua. Me empezaba a gustar ese color. Había toallas a un costado, en un ropero de vidrio transparente. El el suelo, en medio del baño, había una gran tina, que mas bien parecía un jacuzzi.

Era fácil. Incluso había un cambio de ropa para dormir y para vestir, ya preparados, doblados perfectamente en una pequeña silla de madera caoba.

Llené la bañera y luego me metí.

No me quedé por mucho rato. No estaba acostumbrada a las bañeras y no me quería quedar dormida, pero inmediatamente puse un pie en el agua caliente, mis músculos se tranquilizaron.

Que estrés había sido el día. Había entrado a una propiedad privada, Había robado y devuelto algo privado, había -por accidente- hecho explotar todo el piso 20, que por suerte estaba vacío. Había luchado con la mitad de los Avengers, los héroes de la ciudad, había derrotado a varios, pero luego había llegado Thor y me había dado con un rayo en el pecho, el cual luego había ido directamente a mi pierna, al ser de metal y me había dado una descarga eléctrica tan grande que ahora no sentía mi pierna.

-Por Dios santo y todos los ángeles.

Susurré con enojo.

Cuando salí de la bañera, me envolví con la toalla gigante –también color verde, pero mas esmeralda.- y luego me vestí, con la ropa de dormir.

Era un pantalón liviano, color gris y una camiseta banca de algodón.

Ahora fue mas fácil moverme para mi, el estrés bajaba de mis venas, al igual que subía el cansancio y comenzaba a sentir mucho sueño. Mi pierna estaba empezando a mejorar.

Me peiné el pelo, mirándome al gran espejo. Me hice una cola de caballo, muy alta.

Cuando salí del baño, en la ventana-pantalla, todavía seguía la cuenta regresiva. Faltaban cuatro minutos para que viniera mi comida.

-¿Hola? -Dije yo al espacio vació de mi dormitorio.

-Buenas noches señorita Stoner, ¿que necesita?

-Nada, solo quería saber si seguías ahí… ¿Qué mas puedes hacer?

-Puedo decirle el estado del tiempo en Sudamérica, si usted lo quiere. O reproducir su película favorita.

Me senté en la cama, mientras la máquina seguía parloteando.

Me di cuenta de que el podría saber algo, y este era el momento perfecto para hacer alguna que otra pregunta sobre los acontecimientos que habían sucedido mientras yo estaba inconsciente.

-Oye, JARVIS… ¿Sabes como esta mi amigo Harry Jones?

-El señor Jones esta en las instalaciones, pero no estoy autorizado para decirle nada mas, lo siento.

Dudaba que lo sintiera, pero estaba siendo amable conmigo. Por lo menos sabía que Harry seguía vivo. Pobre Harry, lo había traído hasta aquí. Bueno en realidad ellos quisieron acompañarme. Al menos Amy había escapado, y yo no había dicho, ni hablado de ella con nadie.

Estaba sentada en la cama, jugando con el relieve de la hermosa colcha.

El sueño comenzaba a tomarme en sus brazos fríos, cuando la voz masculina sin cara, habló otra vez.

Lo que me sobresaltó mucho.

-La comida esta del otro lado de la puerta, señorita.

Asentí con la cabeza como toda respuesta, pensando que el eso lo podría ver. Y fui caminando lentamente hacia la puerta.

La abrí y al mirar al nivel de mis ojos estaba desierto, pero luego miré al suelo y allí pude ver una bandeja plateada, con un plato enorme de comida.

Hamburguesas calientes y papas fritas bien saladas. Un vaso de agua y una aspirina.

Se me hizo la boca agua. Cuando me senté a comer en una mesita que había a un costado de la puerta, me di cuenta que tenia mucha hambre.

Comí como un perro abandonado en la calle.

Esperaba que JARVIS no estuviera grabando un vídeo y luego lo subiera a Youtube. Seria todo un hit, verme comer a mi, pensé con diversión.

Con la panza más que llena me levanté y busqué la llave para apagar la luz, no había.

-Emmm… JARVIS, ¿dónde está la llave para apagar la luz?

-¿Desea apagarla señora? ¿Cuanto?

-¿Un poco?

-Tiene que decirme un porcentaje, señorita.

-Bueno… un 60%

La luz inmediatamente bajó. Y era muy agradable, mis ojos comenzaron a descansar al fin.

Se me empezaron a cerrar los parpados, y para cuando llegué a la cama, solo me dio el tiempo para meterme dentro de las sabanas, antes de que cayera al sueño.

-Buenas noches, señorita Stoner.

Me desperté de repente al sentir su voz.

-Si, si igualmente Jarvis…-dije con la voz somnolienta

Luego de eso, nadie mas me volvió a hablar y yo me dormí ahora del todo.

Soñé con cosas que no tenían explicación ni orden. James me estiraba un brazo para que lo tomara y cuando lo tomaba, se transformaba en Iron Man, el cual explotaba sin avisar, y de ese sueño, pasaba al día del accidente de mis padres. Comía un dulce y mi mamá me veía, me explicaba que me iba a hacer mal si comía muchos y yo asentía, pero no lo hacia caso. Después mi visión cambiaba al cuerpo de mi abuelo tirado en el suelo, con una herida sangrante.

Todo eso se acabó, cuando una voz alta y masculina me sacó de mis sueños.

-Señorita Stoner, se la llama en el piso presidencial ahora mismo. Sugiero que se tomen medidas autómatas en este preciso momento.

-Eso será posible, solo si logro levantarme de la cama…- dije todavía media dormida. Tenía la almohada pegada a la mejilla.

-¿Necesita que le traiga una grúa?- su tono era sarcástico y juguetón.

-Ja ja muy gracioso Jarvis, no somos tan cercanos para estar con esas bromas.

-Le pido disculpas, señora.

Me destapé al fin. Pero me di cuenta que la pierna ya no me dolía tanto, solo me molestaba, pero nada que no hubiera sentido ya.

-No es nada Jarvis, era broma.

-Muy bien, dígame si necesita algo.

-¿Para que me necesitan en el piso presidencial?

-Es orden de él señor Stark mismo, señorita.

-¿Qué es el piso presidencial?

-El piso privado de la familia Stark.

-Ah, si Potts y Stark… Si, si…

Me fui caminando hasta el baño. Me lavé los dientes tranquilamente.

-Es urgente que se apure, Señorita.

Yo escupí el agua que tenía en la boca y luego le contesté.

-¿Tengo que desayunar aquí o allí habrá comida? ¿Qué horas son?

Respondió rápidamente. En su voz había una risa que no paso desapercibida por mi.

-Son las 10 y 03 minutos de la mañana, y si, desayunará en el piso presidencial.

-¿El piso… cuál es?

-El piso 3 señora.

-Entonces allí voy…

-No creo que su vestimenta sea la adecuada.

Me miré para abajo, la máquina tenia razón. Tenía la ropa de dormir todavía.

-Oh, si claro.

Me fui al baño con la ropa en los brazos y me cambié rápidamente.

Eran un vaquero azul y una remera negra con un gran ''Stark Industries' de color blanco, en el pecho. Rodé los ojos. Tenia el logo de Stark en mi pecho. Quería matar a alguien.

Y luego un jumper de color negro también.

-Ahora si me voy…

-Nos hablaremos luego, señorita Stoner.

-Si, hasta luego Jar!

Me reí por el apodo que acababa de inventar. Caminé fuera del dormitorio y salí al pasillo. Era del mismo color que me había parecido el día anterior.

Las paredes eran de color amarillo pastel y las puertas eran todas blancas. Había muchas puertas que anteriormente no había visto, pues había caminado por allí sin prestar mucha atención.

¿Qué piso había dicho Jarvis? ¡Piso 3! Si, ya recordaba.

Llamé al ascensor. Y cuando llegó, entré tranquilamente. Otra vez se escuchó una canción en el lugar.

Por suerte yo no era claustrofóbica, por que del piso 21 al 3 si que hay distancia.

¿piso presidencial? ¿Es que me iba a entrevistar con el presidente de los estados unidos?

Esperaba que no, no estaba vestida como debería. Me arreglé un poco el pelo. Mi cerquillo me molestaba uno de los ojos, entonces con un pequeño broche, me llevé el mechón para atrás y quedé mas libre.

Cuando al fin, el ascensor llegó, abrió las grandes puertas y llegamos a el piso presidencial.

La pared que tenia por delante tenia el logo de la empresa de Tony Stark, el cual también tenía en mi remera.

Sacudí la cabeza, que gran ego que tenia ese hombre. Esperaba que el fuera mas bien frío y irritable, cuando venia a mi persona, ya pronto lo iba a averiguar.

Comecé a caminar por el único pasillo que había. A mi izquierda. Ponto la pared negra con rayas doradas, cambio a un vidrio como el de mi gran ventana. Llagaba del piso hasta el techo.

Escuché murmullos y risas y quedé por un momento petrificada.

¿Y si…?

No, esperaba que no, y otra parte de mi, esperaba verlo. No estaba preparada.

La pared rápidamente terminó en un gran, gran comedor, sala de estar y living.

Y no estaba sola.

En el living,-el cual era el primer estar en la gran habitación-, habían grandes sillones de cuero color negro.

Habían varias personas sentadas.

Me di cuenta que ya conocía a algunas.

A Natasha, la cual fue la primera en verme entrar. Quedó petrificada, tanto como yo lo estaba, pero rápidamente puso una gran sonrisa.

Luego en una esquina estaba alguien que me parecía conocido, y a su lado estaba Potts.

Supuse que ese hombre de pelo negro y barba con forma extraña, era Stark. Del otro lado de Stark, había un afroamericano, de aspecto militar, que me hizo recordar a mi abuelo Rup.

Suspiré con pesar.

Luego había dos hombres sentados en los asientos que me daban la espalda, pero que al darse cuenta que todos me miraban a mi y que habían dejado de hablar, los dos miraron hacia mi, doblando un poco el cuerpo. Uno tenia un cuerpo enorme, estaba vestido de traje rojo, con una casaca de color negro . Su pelo parecía el de un león y sus ojos celestes brillaban. El otro era mas bajito y menudo que el anterior, Tenía el pelo castaño corto, casi al ras y vestía todo de negro.

El rubio, que había identificado como 'el tipo enorme del martillo asesino' Puso cara de perrito lastimado, cuando se dio cuenta quien era yo.

Yo me di cuenta que no podía seguir de pie allí como una idiota. Así que bajé los cuatro escalones de vidrio negro que había a mis pies y llegué a donde estaban los demás.

-Buenos días, Lucy.- reaccionó la voz amable de Potts, cuando estuve a dos pasos del sillón del rubio y el de negro.

-¡Hola a todos!- saludé incomoda con un mano.

Bueno, por lo menos una parte de mi estaba feliz, de que ni siquiera estuviera Steve, ni Sam, y menos Bucky. Me force por no parecer decepcionada.

-Siéntate donde quieras.- Dijo Virginia señalando con la mano los asientos cerca de ella.

A un costado había un sillón negro único libre y me dirigí hacia allí.

Por ahora quería mantener mis distancias.

Quedaba justo en frente del de apariencia militar. El cual me miraba con mucha atención. Pero no de mala gana, tenía los labios haciendo una mueca, como si estuviera reprimiendo una risa o algo así.

Miré al rubio de pelo largo por el costado de mis ojos. Ademas de ser un espectáculo para los ojos, todavía le tenia un poco de resentimiento y sin dudarlo, miedo.

Cuando me encontré cómodamente sentada, me crucé las piernas y los miré a todos.

-Si tienes hambre, aquí hay comida.- dijo Natasha, mientras apuntaba a la mesa que teníamos en medio del living.

Yo abrí los ojos de par en par, pues no había visto la gran comido que tenia a mis pies.

'déjenle algo a los pobres' pensé yo, mientras tomaba una manzana de un montón.

Mientras masticaba, todos me miraban con atención.

El de pelo castaño y ropa negra me miraba con una pequeña mueca de humor, Natasha solo parecía admirarme, Stark parecía interesado en mi pierna, Potts tenía una media sonrisa en su cara y Thor me miraba con los ojos abiertos, prestando mucha atención a todo lo que hacía.

Yo me aclaré la garganta.

Todos parecieron salir de un trance.

-Creo que es momento de las presentaciones…- dijo Potts, con su amabilidad de siempre. – Estoy segura que recordaras al Asgardiano que tienes a tu costado, ese es Thor.- señaló hacia el rubio de melena larga, yo asentí hacia el.

-Claro, como olvidarle… Buen martillo…-Stark se rió un poco, pero lo quiso disimular con una tos.

-Perdóneme Señorita Stoner, no era mi intención hacerle ningún daño que la llevara a la muerte.

-Bueno lo has logrado, ¿estoy viva no? O soy una fantasma… Oh eso seria incomodo.

Ellos rieron. El hombre que estaba al lado de Thor, todavía sonreía cuando se me presento.

-Yo soy Clint Barton. – movió una mano en saludo, yo le asentí a el también.

-Oh si, el Legolas del mundo real. Mucho gusto.

-El gusto es mio, tienes buena puntería con el arco, ta vez algún día podríamos hacer una competencia…- Natasha lo tomó de la mano, deteniéndolo.-

-No creo que Lucy quiera eso…- ella me miró, por las dudas, mientras Clint me miraba con esperanza en sus ojos.

-Emmm… ahora no, pero prometo que algún día.- le sonreí sinceramente y el acepto mientras asentía una y otra vez. Natasha parecía complacida.

-Mi nombre es James Rhodes- dijo el del otro lado de Stark, al oír 'James' mi ojo derecho hizo un tic involuntario- Mucho gusto en conocerte al fin, Lucy

-El gusto es mio, señor Rhodes.

Le guiñé un ojo, el tipo me caía bien, parecía responsable.

-Hey, y yo soy Stark, Tony Stark.- anunció levantando la mano, como si acabaran de llamarlo por la lista del colegio. Siempre el quería tener la atención. No entendía como Potts lo quería como novio.

Potts seguía sonriéndome, y yo los miré de uno al otro, con curiosidad. Entrecerré los ojos.

-Si, ya se quien eres. Eres el que me dio una remera con tu nombre en ella.

En mi voz había un poco de rencor, pero lo había dicho completamente en broma. Aunque un poco en serio.

Los que estaban a mi alrededor rieron, menos Tony, que parecía buscar una respuesta inteligente y cínica a lo que yo había dicho.

-Tu volaste un piso entero de mi edificio y yo no me estoy quejando.

Todo quedo en absoluto silencio. Los demás miraban con atención, de mi a Stark.

Yo me moví rápidamente hasta el borde del sillón y dije claramente.

-Bueno, bien…- levanté las manos como disculpa- lo siento por eso- sisee-Yo no fui la que puso el detonador en la caja de archivos.

-Aja… Ese fui yo...- puso una mueca de disculpas.

Clint habló esta vez, lo que hizo que yo dejara de mirar a Stark tan intensamente.

-Yo aceptaría eso, es la única disculpa creíble que le he escuchado desde que lo conozco.

Nos reímos, hasta Stark, el cual tenía un vaso con alguna bebida con hielo, lo levantó a lo alto, como para hacer un brindis.

-Salud a eso.- dijo Rhodes, haciendo chocar su copa con la de Tony

Me dejaron de mirar y siguieron hablando, de lo que fuera.

Yo no les presté atención, a lo que decían, pero si a como se relacionaban entre ellos.

Clint y Natasha, siguieron hablado de algo, mientras Clint tomaba de una taza color blanco que tenia el mismo logo que todo en este lugar. Rodé los ojos.

¿Y si a pesar de las apariencias Natasha tenía algo con James? , por que estaba segura, que había pasado algo en el pasado. Si no Buck me habría contado. Rhodes, Potts y Stark hablaban de otros temas del día, como el problema que había en algún país de África, que no sabría localizar en un mapa.

Todos parecían de lo mas relajados, ahora que habíamos terminado las presentaciones. Todos menos el rubio, que estaba a mi izquierda y me miraba con intensidad.

-Eh… ¿Todo bien amigo?

El pareció salir de un sueño, cuando yo le hablé.

-Perdón si te incomodé mirándote así…-Miro hacia el piso mientras se retorcía las manos, su voz era demasiado ronca y su cuerpo muy grande para como se estaba comportando, era muy tierno.-Sucede que no sé como pedirte disculpas por lo que sucedió ayer…

Yo lo detuve con la mano. El dejó de hablar.

-No es necesario, yo habría hecho lo mismo si atacaban la torre de un amigo…

El me dio una sonrisa tierna de oreja a oreja.

-¿Entonces somos amigos?- extendió una enorme mano, del tamaño de un tacho de basura y yo no tardé en tomarla y sacudirla.

-Lo somos.- cuando mi mano tocó la suya, mi pierna sintió una pequeña vibración. Yo me reí fuertemente- Creo que mi pierna reconoce al culpable de sus magulladuras.

La cara del muchacho cambió a una de amargura y terror.

-Oh, en serio lo siento, mucho.

-Disculpas aceptadas.- le guiñé un ojo.

El me miró con una sonrisa en su cara por unos segundos, mientras yo comía mi últimos pedazos de manzana, y luego comenzó a hablarme de vuelta.

-Sabes, me haces acordar a una amiga que tengo es Asgard…- Su voz ronca dejó entrever que estaba recordándola.

-Entonces ella debe ser muy hermosa. Ja ja ja- dije en tono de broma.

El se lo tomo en serio. Allí aprendí que el nunca entendería mi sarcasmo o mis bromas.

-Oh si, las dos sois hermosas. Y Guerreras.

-Oh ya viste ayer, yo no soy nada frente a ti.

-Puede ser, pero yo tenia un martillo creado en una estrella moribunda, así que estábamos en desventaja.

Iba a seguir hablando con Thor, cuando una voz vino de un costado de la habitación.

-¡Lucy!

Mi cabeza rápidamente se giró hacia la puerta de vidrio y pude ver que Harry justamente pasaba por ella y tenia una sonrisa mínima en su cara, pero parecía muy alegre de verme.

-Harry! – Grité yo, me levanté de mi sillón y fui corriendo directamente hacia el. Micuerpo dio contra el suyo en un abrazo, mientras todos los demás nos miraban con atención.

Cuando nos separamos con tranquilidad, yo pude hablar mas claramente con mi amigo.

-Estaba tan preocupada por ti. Pensé que te iban a convertir en sapo o algo así.

La voz de Stark llegó desde los sillones.

-Nunca convierto a la gente en sapos, que yo sepa.

Me giré hacia el.

-Oh, es verdad… Tal vez los conviertes en remeras con el logo de Stark…

Rhodes se tuvo que apoyar contra el espaldar del sillón para poder reírse fuertemente, Clint ahogó la risa con una tos, o eso quiso hacer, Potts apretó los labios, resistiéndose a la tentación, Thor me miraba con una sonrisa en los labios y los hombros de Natasha subían y bajaban.

-El chiste de mis camisetas ya paso de moda, ¿prefieres vestirte desnuda muchacha?

-Eso quisieras tu, Stark.

Todos asintieron con la cabeza, mientras Stark negaba febrilmente.

-Oh vamos… ¡ayúdenme Avengers!

Thor contestó, mientras en su voz todavía seguía la risa.

-La chica tiene un punto, déjala ganar esta vez.

El millonario bufó.

-Esta bien, pero no te hagas la coqueta conmigo.

Yo asentí y tomé la mano de mi amigo Harry, para guiarlo hasta nuestro sillón.

Nos sentamos, y comenzamos a hablar, como todos los demás.

-¿Estas bien?

-Si, ya estoy mejor, ya no me duele nada. ¿y tu? ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?

-Me alegro de que estés bien, pues es una historia larga. Luego de ver como te desmayabas por el rayo de Thor, creí que estabas muerta, entonces tuve que venir a preguntar por ti.

-Suerte que solo tu viniste.- dije en voz baja, solo para que me escuchara mi amigo.-No quería que sucediera esto.- me levanté del asiento y fui a servirme un vaso de jugo de naranja.

-Y termino explotando todo el sistema de archivos.

-Bueno eso no fue mi culpa.- dije mirando mis manos.

-Lo se, es una broma.- nos sonreímos los dos.- veo que te has hecho buenos amigos.

-No tan buenos como tu. Solo se que tenia que venir aquí, y pensé que tu también vendrías, y tenia razón.

-Si, a mi me aviso esa maquina parlante… Jarvis. Es muy genial.

Yo apreté los labios, mientras tomaba un poco de jugo de naranjas de mi vaso.

-Esta bueno, pero me sigue pareciendo un poco extraño.- Mi amigo asintió

-¿Sabes por que estamos aquí?

-No tengo la mas pálida idea.

Miré para todos lados y Harry al ver lo que me proponía, me quiso detener.

No le resulté.

-Hey! HEY! ¿Puedo preguntar por que razón seguimos aquí?- todos me escucharon y se me quedaron mirando por unos segundos.

-Por que el director Coulson y el mismo Fury lo ha ordenado.- dijo Natasha con voz de secretaria. Ahora parecía tener una mascara fría.

Junté las cejas, yo no iba a permitir que ninguno de Shield dijera o mandara lo que tenia que hacer.

-¿Y que? Yo no tengo que obedecer lo que me dicen Coulson y Fury… Yo quiero volver a mi casa.

-¿Estas segura de que tienes una casa ahora?- Dijo la voz de Stark- Estas igual que todos nosotros ahora, por lo que se este es tu único hogar, tu abuelo fue presidente de Shield, luego de que mi padre Howard muriera, así que tienes el mismo derecho de estar aquí que cualquiera de nosotros. Ya eres parte de esto- señaló a su alrededor.

-Yo no quiero ser parte de super héroes, yo no quiero vivir todos los días con el miedo de que los de Hydra me intenten asesinar- comencé a respirar con dificultad, desde que había pasado aquello con mi abuelo, mi mente se ponía muy nerviosa cuando pensaba en el riesgo tan de cerca.

'concéntrate, Lucy, se fuerte' 'estas personas no te conocen, no te pueden ver débil'

Me sacudí todos mis miedos y los enterré en el suelo.

-¿Puedo hablar un momento con Fury o Coulson?

-No están en el edificio en este momento, pero pronto llegaran, por eso nos hemos reunido… Tu querrás quedarte, el equipo entero se juntara.- Stark dijo con astucia, los dos compartimos una mirada, la cual parecía una competencia de 'cual podía aguantar mas la mirada'.

-¿Y se puede saber dónde esta Fury ahora?- pregunté vehemente, mientras tomaba un plato con papas fritas de la mesita. Pero no fue la voz que yo esperaba, la que me contestó la pregunta.

-Estoy aquí, Stoner.- Me volví hacia la puerta y al principio vi solo a Fury. Estaba muy equivocada. No era solamente Fury el que había llegado. Había dos personas más con el.

Al principio no me di cuenta quienes eran. Los dos eran muy altos, uno castaño claro y el otro morocho. El rubio estaba vestido de pantalón vaquero oscuro, con una remera blanca y encima de eso, una campera marrón. Verlo me dio frío. En un momento me di cuenta de quien era y cuando voltee a ver a su acompañante, mi cuerpo tembló y memorizo todo respecto a ese individuo.

Era un muchacho, su pelo había crecido, al igual que una barba incipiente. Tenia un mechón oscuro que caía sobre sus ojos azules, los cuales estaban abiertos de par en par, imitando también mi reacción. Su vestimenta me dejó la boca seca, tenia una camisa azul apretada, tanto que los botones estaban luchando para aguantar. Llevaba una campera blanca con rayas negras en el brazo y unos pantalones negros, de traje.

La boca del muchacho se abrió formando una 'o' cuando se dio cuenta quien era yo.

Mi boca al mismo tiempo, se abrió con asombro y perplejidad.

Mis dedos dejaron de agarrar el plato de papas, por la sorpresa. El plato voló desde mi mano y gracias a la gravedad, cayó al piso con un gran estruendo, haciéndose pedazos.

En la puerta estaban Fury, Steve… y James.

* * *

Bueno, chicas... tengo una propuesta para hacerles.

¿Cómo les gustaría que reaccionara Lucy? Yo ya tengo alguna idea, pero me gustaría saber como se lo imaginan ustedes...

¡La idea que mas me guste o la idea mas popular o con mas seguidores, será la que escriba!

Bueno, muchos saludos! Espero las respuestas ;)


	28. Chapter 28

Hola, Holaaaaa!

¿Cómo están?

Yo acá con un resfrío enorme, esperando que los pañuelos no se me terminen. Jajaj Pero estoy mejorando.

Leí los reviews con mucha atención. Las ideas me parecieron geniales y puse un poco de cada una en este capítulo.

**Dharia McLahan**: ajajaja Supongo que te asombro el capítulo anterior. Este lo va a hacer otra vez. Besote.

**Laura o LokiDoctorUru**: Gracias por la idea, aunque no puse eso precisamente, ella igual sigue sassy con Stark jajaja Veremos en qué camino va a esa relación. ¿Se harán amigos? ¿Serán enemigos? Mmm… Gracias por el review, espero que te guste este capítulo. Beso.

**EloraP**: Lo siento mucho, en serio. Es que no sabía cómo reaccionaría Lucy. Y no me iba a poner a inventar. Tenía que pensar bien en todo. Además no pueden dudar de que le da un suspense increíble dejar el capítulo ahí jajaja. Es parte de la diversión. Fría como un hielo, ante todos, y más ante Bucky, aunque trata de acercarse a él, ya verás. ¿Resultara? Y si no resulta, ¿Cómo será ella con James desde ese momento? Saluditos!

**Nastinka**: Yo creo vehementemente que Stark podría crear cualquier cosa. Que suerte que te dio risa, era el objetivo, un poco de comedia. Tal cual, pobre Lucy! Gracias por las ideas, las lei con atención y alguna tal vez la añadí al capítulo. Ya verás. No todas obvio, porque no quedaban con el personaje. Muchos besos. Bye.

**Liz Rogers**: Hola, querida compatriota. Jajaj Perdón por la gran intriga, sucedió que no sabía cómo seguir, y además el capítulo ya de por si era largo. El Jarvis que yo vi en las películas de Iron Man es muy irónico y sarcástico, se pasa haciendo chistes. Creo que lo adapté bastante bien. No voy a decir mucho sobre Bucky y Romanoff, pero si, ellos ''tuvieron'' algo, bastante grande si… Pero no voy a decir más nada. (Cuando él era Winter Soldier) ¿Tendrán algo ahora? Jajaj (soy malvada) besotes!

**Rebelderoulette**: ¡Bienvenida nueva lectora! ¡Qué alegría que te guste! Muchas gracias. ¿De dónde eres? En este capítulo ella quiere arreglar las cosas, pero no ira como ella desea. Ella lo superará y será todo un hielito, y a James lo pondrá en criogénesis otra vez XD ajajaj Pero obvio que por dentro lo sigue amando y que lo que quiere es abrazarlo para siempre. Obvio que Fury no les dijo nada sobre que ella estaba allí, aunque sabía muy bien que se conocían, a él le gusta armar problemas, guardar secretos y sorprender. Su vida sería aburrida sin esas cosas.

Bueno, lean y disfruten. Les deseo lo mejor. Beso para todas.

* * *

'…No los puedo proteger a los dos. Seria muy peligroso. Mejor que se vaya a casa. Mejor que me odie. Solo quiero que ellos estén a salvo…'

* * *

Capítulo 28

La primera cosa que pensé, fue que me sentía mareada y luego que estaba muy molesta. Molesta por que había sido tan despistada como para que se me cayera el plato de las manos, molesta por que no pude comer las papas, molesta por que no sabía qué hacer en frente de toda esta gente, molesta por que James no daba ninguna pista sobre sus sentimientos hacia mí.

Molesta por que recordé que no me había dicho nada sobre él y Natasha, molesta por que quería volver a casa y estaba atorada aquí, molesta por que todavía no me habían dado ninguna respuesta, molesta por que a pesar de todo, mi corazón bombeó más fuerte, al ver sus ojos y sentir su aroma a lo lejos.

Tuve que reprimirme de salir corriendo hacia él, no quería hacerlo y menos delante de toda esta gente extraña.

Luego miré lentamente hacia el suelo y compuse una mueca de disgusto. Desde el arribo de aquellos tres, el lugar había estado repleto de silencio incómodo. No se había movido ni el aire.

Me agaché rápidamente para evaluar la alfombra a mis pies, llena de pedazos de plato blanco y papas trituradas.

-Mira el desastre que he hecho… - traté con una de mis manos, tomar un pedazo de plato, pero una mano enorme, me detuvo.

-Te vas a cortar si tocas eso.- me aseguró Thor, mirando el desorden en el suelo.

Otra voz llegó desde uno de los asientos.

-Esto es… extraño- dijo Stark, desviando sus ojos de mí y luego se aclaró la garganta. -Ex director Fury, ¿a que debemos este grandioso encuentro?-

-Lo sabes muy bien Stark, debemos hablar con Stoner… Espero que sea rápido, si tu- me miró a mi con su ojo y luego a Bucky- y tú, tienen algo de lo que hablar, háganlo ahora mismo.

Yo busqué la mirada de James, me dolía verlo, mi corazón ya estaba roto desde que no vi otra salida que vengar a mi abuelo, pero esto era un golpe muy duro, algo que me recordaba que él me había dejado, me había abandonado. Me di cuenta al verlo bien, de que su mirada había cambiado, ya no parecía sentir miedo de nada, era más fuerte, más duro, sabía dónde estaba y que estaba haciendo.

-Hola.- me saludó sin mucho entusiasmo Bucky, yo asentí fríamente,entrecerré mis ojos, James miró a su alrededor, como pidiendo una explicación de por qué estábamos allí, Harry y yo.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Lucy?- luego al ver que yo no abría la boca, le preguntó a los demás.- ¿Qué hace ella aquí?- Nadie respondió. Steve estaba inquieto.

-Steve, que gusto verte…. – El capitán asintió hacia mí, con una mueca casi sonrisa.

-El gusto es mío. Espera un momento…- Me estudió con la mirada, como si dudara de algo. Luego desvió la vista hacia Fury- ¿ella fue la del ataque a la torre?- Fury asintió sin mucho entusiasmo. Steve no pudo ocultar su asombro. Bucky y Steve estaban más que sorprendidos, yo me puse roja como un tomate.

-Pero… ¿Cómo…?- Balbuceó Rogers.

Stark se movió para ver mejor el espectáculo.

-Esperen un momento… ¿Ustedes tres se conocen?

-Si.- dimos los tres al mismo tiempo.

-Entonces esto es de verdad incomodo… ¿Hace cuánto y por qué? – La cara del hombre de hierro cambió completamente luego de unos segundos, dejó de un lado la duda y sus ojos brillaron.

-Ohhh ya veo, esta es la chica… ¡ES ELLA!- saltó con regocijo. Yo no entendía que estaba pasando. Al ver mi cara de total extrañeza, el negó con la cabeza y se tranquilizó.- Ah, lo siento...

-¿De que estas hablando, Stark?- le pregunté yo con molestia. Odiaba que hablaran de algo que yo no entendía.

-Nada querida, solo estoy uniendo puntos, es un honor conocerte al fin.- yo por mi parte entrecerré los ojos. ¿Conocerme al fin?

-¿Terminaron?- gruño Fury, mientras parecía aburrido.

-Sí, esto es todo lo que tengo que decir.- contesté yo, solo mirando al ex director.- ¿Dónde están Coulson y Lewis?

-Oh los dos se han ido, tienen más misiones, Coulson con su grupo de agentes… En este momento están en una misión secreta.

-Claro… Shield, secretos, van de la mano.- abrí los ojos con horror, y los desvié hacia el piso, pero pude ver que Stark se ponía una mano en la boca para ahogar una risa profunda.

-Me gusta esta chica, pensamos igual.- aseguró Stark, yo rodé mis ojos.

-¿Estas lista para saber toda la verdad sobre ti?- me preguntó Fury, muy serio.

-Siempre lo estoy- levanté mi mentón con orgullo.

-Entonces vamos al piso 19… Stark ¿tienes todo preparado allí?- yo seguía sin mirar a Bucky, pero sentía que él me miraba cada tanto y que seguía allí de pie.

-Sip… - Stark comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta al piso.

Yo al ver que todos lo seguían con atención. Me quedé allí de piedra.

-Esperen un momento… ¿todos irán?- Harry puso su mano en mi brazo, yo me la restregué con un manotazo.- Esto es un asunto privado. Yo ni siquiera los conozco…

-Todos nos merecemos saber por qué irrumpiste aquí y quien eres, aquí no tenemos secretos y aunque puede no gustarte, todos tenemos cosas en común, vidas entrelazadas sin nosotros saber.- mencionó Natasha, que había ido justo detrás de James y se habían saludado con una mirada que no me gustó para nada.

Yo reí sin gracia, falsamente.

-Claro que tenemos cosas en común…- ellos dos parecieron avergonzados. No me importó una mierda.- Vayamos entonces, díganme todo de una vez, así me dolerá menos.

Pepper, Rhodes, y Hill que había aparecido de la nada se quedaron allí en el piso tres, mientras los demás subimos incómodamente todos juntos al ascensor.

Natasha, Steve y James estaban juntos dentro del ascensor y se miraban como compartiendo un mensaje que yo no podía descifrar y me puso muy enojada. Mientras tanto, Harry me tomaba de la mano y pretendíamos estar tranquilos.

Al respirar hondo dentro del ascensor, sentí un poco de su aroma que me dejó moribunda.

Mi cuerpo decía una cosa y mi mente empezaba a pensar en Bucky y Natasha. Y lo que yo más quería era estar lejos de él.

Todos mirábamos para lugares diferentes, menos Stark, que miraba de mí, a los otros tres con una sonrisa.

-Piso 19, Jarvis.- el viaje parecía durar horas, milenios, y cuando llegamos, el laboratorio seguía como lo había visto la última vez.

Había un gran escritorio con pantallas y en el medio del salón estaba todo vacío.

Caminé por delante de los demás, con Stark, Harry y Fury.

Stark se detuvo en el centro del salón y luego se volvió hacia mí.

-Ven aquí, querida.- aunque no me gustara que me llamara así, fui hasta él y el sorpresivamente me tomó de la mano.

Yo no dije ni una palabra, y Stark comenzó a hablar.

-Sabes, tu abuelo y mi padre, junto con la agente Carter, construyeron Shield de la nada. Te mereces saber todo sobre ti y tu vida y por eso tengo preparado una gran presentación.- Me miró a los ojos y luego desvió la vista hacia el costado completamente vacío.

-Jarvis, abre la presentación holográfica 1-4-3-5.- ordenó a la IA.

De la nada en el espacio desocupado a mí alrededor, aparecieron hologramas de color azul pálido y quede con la boca abierta.

Lo que vi era algo que ya había visto anteriormente.

-¿Es esa mi… pierna?

-Sí, es ella. ¿Puedes determinar de qué está compuesta?

Miré con atención mientras comencé a tocar el holograma para que me hiciera zoom en la imagen.

La piel se fue y lo único que quedo fue el hueso de metal.

-No sé, algún tipo de metal, muy fuerte. – Miré hacia el metalúrgico genio- ¿algún tipo de Hierro?

El hizo una mueca graciosa, muy infantil.

-Nope… ¿Alguna otra idea entre los presentes?

-¿Vibranium?- comentó con voz baja Steve, a su lado James y Natasha no dijeron nada, mientras miraban con atención.

-Tampoco, pero estamos mejor que antes. ¿Alguno más?- miró alrededor como si estuviera en un show de magia.

\- ¿No? Bueno… Yo pensé ¿cómo esta chica puede mandar a volar, a una doble agente entrenada para matar desde los nueve años? Y me dije que la respuesta estaba en la pierna derecha… Hice algunas radiografías y leí los documentos de Hydra…

-¿Y qué encontraste?- pregunté exaltada, con curiosidad que no pude ocultar. Yo me había acercado a el más y más a medida que él hablaba.

Me entregó un papel que había estado encima de su escritorio.

-Esto es lo que necesitas.

Leí hacia el papel, viejo, pero no mucho. Había una foto de mi arriba a un costado.

_Paciente: Lucy Stoner_

_Caso: Pierna casi irrecuperable por accidente de coche._

_Experimentación con adamantium._

_Caso cerrado por Hydra. _

_Canadá. _

_William Stryker_

Levanté mi mirada hacia Stark, mientras en mi cabeza sentía gritos de horror, en el exterior, no demostré nada.

-Primero que todo ¿qué es adamantium?- todos estaban callados prestando atención. Solo hablamos yo y Stark.

-Buena pregunta…- el hombre se movió hacia los hologramas y mostró unas imágenes de un metal totalmente plateado en estado líquido. Hasta hacia burbujas.- El adamantium es el metal más fuerte del mundo, una vez enfriado nunca más se puede moldear. El adamantium es supuestamente indestructible, y el proceso químico necesario para crearlo es excesivamente caro. Ni siquiera yo sé si lo podría hacer y el secreto exacto para hacerlo es ultra secreto.

-¿Y dices que su pierna está hecha completamente con esa sustancia?- Preguntó una voz que conocía muy bien. James me miró por un segundo y luego desvió la mirada. Yo pretendí que nada había pasado.

-Sí, así es. –Respondió Stark. Todos me miraron con mucha más atención ahora y yo me sentí muy cohibida.

-¿y por qué me hicieron eso?- pregunté tratando de desviar la atención.

-Pues según los documentos tu abuelo pidió que te salvaran la pierna de cualquier manera, si no diría la verdad a Shield.

-¿Por qué no dijo la verdad?

-¿por qué te quería salvar y devolverte tu pierna? No lo sé…

-¿Decía algo sobre mis padres allí?- lo detuve, dejando su explicación por la mitad. El millonario, rodó los ojos.

-Que los mandaron asesinar, pero lo más fascinante es la manera que experimentaron contigo…- Stark me miró como si fuera un proyecto de ciencias. Algo que tenía que deducir. Siguió luego, con una sonrisa en la cara.- Eres como un milagro.

-No creo en los milagros.

-Entonces espero que me puedas explicar la manera en que tú sobreviviste a un proceso tan invasivo, como cuando tu cuerpo aceptó el metal más raro del planeta.

-Pues no lo sé…- me pasé las manos nerviosas por la cara.

-La única persona que lleva este metal en su cuerpo es un mutante con un gran poder de curación, que he conocido un par de veces…

-Yo no tengo ese poder, ni soy mutante… Tardo en curar, el mismo tiempo que lo hacen tu… y los presentes… - y añadí- que no tienen el suero de solado.

-Tomé un poco de sangre cuando estabas desmayada, me gustaría tomar un poco más…

-Olvídalo Stark- Rugió Fury, que había estado todo el tiempo callado a un costado observando todo con un solo ojo.- deja en paz a la chica… ¿Dice quién mató a sus padres?

-No dice quien fue, pero sí que la orden fue dada desde Hydra, nivel 9… Lo que es un gran nivel.

-Por Dios… - Mi cuerpo quería desmayarse, pero mi mente supo mantener la calma. Miré a Harry, el tenia lágrimas en los ojos. Negó con la cabeza.

-Sabes que no es seguro… Lucy, atiéndeme- me tomó por los hombros- No sabemos si fue el.

-Pero es obvio…- los demás a nuestro alrededor no entendían nada, y se miraban entre ellos.

-Perdonen, pero nosotros no entendemos nada de lo que están diciendo ¿A quién se refieren?

-¿El 'que' es obvio?- Steve me miró, abrió la boca, pero no salió nada de ella.

-A el- contesté yo, señalando a Bucky,

-¿queeee?- Dijeron al mismo tiempo Stark, Natasha y Thor.

-¿Crees que fui yo?- El soldado de invierno me miraba con frialdad desde su lugar, Steve lo tomó de un brazo para tranquilizarlo.- Yo no fui, lo juro… Nunca te habría hecho algo como eso…

-¿Y el otro? Sabemos que tú no tenías el poder de detenerlo…

-¡NO FUI YO!- rugió muy enfadado, nunca lo había visto así- He hecho cosas peores, las recuerdo todas y cada una, y ninguno de mis recuerdos tiene que ver con tus padres y tampoco con tu abuelo.

-¿y cómo sabes eso? ¿Cómo es que recuerdas?

-Ya recuerdo todo. ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?

-Yo te quiero a ti, quiero la verdad. Cuéntame que es lo que has averiguado en estos meses.

Él se acercó a mí a grandes pasos, yo no me moví de mi lugar, pero comencé a respirar más rápido y dolorosamente que antes.

-Yo averigüé que Tony solo tenía 17 años cuando sus padres murieron en un accidente de coche, dejándolo a él huérfano y solo.

Yo lo seguí mirando con mi boca abierta, por la rabia que vi en los ojos de James, no era rabia hacia mí, lo conocía bien, él estaba enojado consigo mismo.

-Bueno, tampoco estaba solo… Estuvo Jarvis conmigo…- dijo Stark desde su lugar con voz fina e irregular. Yo recuperé mi voz.

-Emm.. Eso fue… ¡Wow! Me siento mal por el- miré a Tony- Se realmente como eso se siente… Pero yo quiero saber más sobre ti.

-¿Estas segura que quieres saberlo?- Bucky me tomó del brazo con su mano de metal, me dolió mucho, pero no lo detuve. Su aroma llegó a mi nariz y aspiré como una adicta.

Limón y menta.

-¡Sí!- contesté con las fuerzas que me quedaban.

-Yo fui el que planeó ese accidente.- dijo James, sin anestesia.

Yo desperté de mi sosiego y miré de Stark a Bucky. No podía entender como estas dos personas no se asesinaban una a la otra.

-¿queeeeeee?

-Howard Stark voló treinta millas detrás de las líneas enemigas y volvió, para que Steve pudiera salvarme y luego yo lo asesiné… así que no me preguntes si estoy seguro de mis acciones.

-Bucky, suéltame… me estas lastimando.- Thor se acercó a mí y Bucky al ver lo que había estado haciendo, dejó de apretarme el brazo.

Desvió la mirada.

-No creo que quieras saber más sobre mí.

Yo me quise acercar a él. Pero mi mente y Thor me detuvieron. Thor negó con la cabeza.

-No lo puedo creer. Lo siento mucho, James.

-Dejen esta conversación para momentos más privados chicos… -Dijo Steve mirándome con aprehensión. Yo acepté con un movimiento de cabeza.

-Lo siento, Steve tiene razón… Tengo una pregunta todavía…- Miré a Stark que había estado muy callado desde que Bucky habló. Presentí que no era un tema muy lindo para él. Le recordaba la muerte de sus padres.

-Dispara…- Stark respondió mas apagado, mientras tocaba en el aire los hologramas. Yo asentí con mi cabeza, ordené mis pensamientos.

-Desde niña que tengo algunos problemas para… Recordar algunas cosas… ¿Dice algo de eso en los archivos de Hydra?

-Sí, eso estaba buscando, la otra parte de los archivos secretos Stoner…- movió el dedo varias veces, pasando páginas.- aquí esta…

Yo me acerque a él, dejando a los demás, y a mi amigo Harry, detrás.

'Proyecto Faustus'

-¿Qué se supone que es este proyecto?

-Manipulación de la mente, pesadillas, alucinaciones inducidas, y lo mas conocido amnesia o pérdida de memoria… Los pacientes experimentan pérdida de memoria, la cual reaparece en los sueños o en alucinaciones. Contéstame esto, Lucy… ¿alguna vez tuviste algún sueño extraño? ¿Dónde creyeras que estabas en la realidad? ¿Algo triste y doloroso…?- No pude escuchar más. Me había quedado petrificada en medio del salón. Mis ojos desorbitados.

-Detente Stark- Ordeno Fury, iracundo.

-Le estás haciendo daño…- Recalcó Bucky.

-Necesito sentarme un minuto…- me moví hacia una silla que había en el escritorio. Tuve varios escalofríos.

-Tomate todo el tiempo que quieras.

-¿Quién ordenó hacerme esos procedimientos?- Pregunté con la voz débil. Miré a Tony desde donde estaba, ya sabía la respuesta.

-Fue tu abuelo… - me miró de arriba abajo, preocupado.- ¿te sientes bien?

-Si… Estoy bien…- Miré a Harry.- Volvamos a casa, Harry- No era una pregunta, ni una consulta, era una afirmación. Algo parecido a una orden.

-Ustedes dos no se van a ningún lado.- Nos contra ordenó Fury, mientras yo me levantaba de la silla.

-Con todo respeto Fury, tú no eres mi padre, y te conozco hace algunas horas. Algunas de las cuales las pase esposada, luego de ser electrocutada. Lo que quiero es un buen baño, ir a mi casa, comer sin que me miren diez personas desconocidas y cambiarme de ropa…

-Yo no voy a dejar que la nieta de mi mejor amigo ande por allí, arriesgando la vida.

-Yo me se cuidar sola…-contesté enojada.

-No estoy tan seguro de eso- dijo Stark.

-No te metas Stark. He entrado a tu edifico y tu ni cuanta te habrías dado, si no fuera por el detonador olvidado.

-Ya eres una de nosotros.-me cortó Stark, de repente muy serio.

-No, no lo soy, ustedes están todos locos… Se pelean entre ustedes, crean y siguen mentiras, son todos unos títeres…

-No hables como si nos conocieras…- se indignó Steve.

-Los conozco muy bien, créeme. Sois un grupo bastante extraño.

-Miren quien habla, tu eres producto de varios experimentos y un milagro y yo no te digo que eso sea algo malo.

\- Yo me voy de aquí. No me voy a sentar aquí, mientras ustedes se quedan con la diversión. Yo quiero vengar a mi familia, quiero ver a Hydra destruida.

-Te ascenderé a una consultante de los Avengers… Nosotros te podemos ayudar, no estarías sola. No puedes irte. Además no tienes un hogar… -dijo Fury, dando unos pasos hacia mí. ¿Qué sucedía? ¿Por qué ahora se preocupaban por mí?

-Lo tengo.

-Tampoco tienes dinero…- recalcó Stark, pensando que con eso me tendría.

-Si tiene, y mucho diría yo…- mencionó Harry.

-Gracias Harry… Soy tan rica como tu Stark, puedo hacer mi propia torre y abrir otro grupo de raros si quiero…

Natasha se adelantó un poco. Había estado al lado de Steve, media escondida. Escuchando todo. Me miró, poniendo las manos en su espalda.

-Si lo que necesitas son tus cosas y tu ropa, yo puedo ayudarte…yo te acompaño, y te ayudo a traer todas tus cosas.

Yo negué, solo de terca que era.

-Vamos.- me pidió Stark, acercándose a mí, y tomándome de la mano, lo miré como si él estuviera loco.-No puedes pelear contra Hydra tu sola. Eres como de la familia, queremos conocerte bien… Sé que puedes tener alguna diferencia con alguno de nosotros, pero nuestros padres fueron amigos…

-Está bien, está bien…- me di por vencida, luego añadí, para diversión de todos allí.-Es extraño cuando eres amable Stark.

-No te acostumbres a ello, pequeña… No te acostumbres.

A los minutos, estábamos saliendo hacia el ascensor, tranquilamente. Yo caminaba sin decir una palabra lado a lado con Harry.

Iba a entrar en el ascensor con los demás, cuando sentí que alguien me tomaba del brazo posesivamente.

Traté de soltarme, pero dejé de hacerlo, cuando vi que de hecho el que me reteñía, era James.

-Necesitamos hablar.- fue todo lo que respondió a mi mirada.

-Muy bien- estaba nerviosa, pero sabía que un día u otro, este momento tenía que llegar, y mejor ahora que luego.

En el ascensor entraron todos, menos nosotros dos, Harry me miro como pidiéndome paciencia. Algo que no tenía y Stark, me guiñó el ojo antes de que las puertas metálicas se cerraran.

Pestañé, porque no podía creer que ya estuviera tan familiarizado conmigo.

Nos quedamos unos minutos en silencio incomodo, hasta que Bucky puso una mano en mi mejilla y eso me hizo cosquillas desde allí, hasta la punta de los pies.

-Veo que estas tan bien como debía esperar… Sé que me odias- abrí la boca para hablar. Él puso uno de sus dedos en mis labios, para callarme.- No, déjame terminar. Y lo siento mucho. Pero contéstame ¿Por qué has venido aquí?- me miró a los ojos.

-No te odio, Bucky… Pero estoy bastante enojada. Y no creerás que vine a por ti… Tenía que buscar información, no podía quedarme con los brazos cruzados, después de lo de mi abuelo…- dejé de mirarlo a los ojos, pues no quería que me viera llorar.

-Lo siento también por tu abuelo. Yo no sabía… Tal vez si yo hubiera estado allí- negó con tristeza.

-No fue tu culpa, como te has dado cuenta, esto ya nos persigue desde mucho antes de que tu llegaras a nuestras vidas.

-Lo se… Todavía no puedo creer que arriesgaras tu vida de esta manera, por información. Quiero pedirte algo…

No le respondí nada, solo esperé, mientras lo miraba a los ojos.

-Quiero que te vayas de la torre y no busques a Hydra… No es seguro.

-Me voy, si vienes conmigo, todavía estamos a tiempo… Sé que todavía te preocupas por mí. Te quiero de vuelta. Quiero irme a casa. Ser normal, contigo.- puse mis manos en su camisa, quería abrazarlo, pero él me tomó las manos rápidamente.

-Esto no es un juego Lucy, y nunca seré normal. Pero tú todavía tienes tiempo, antes de que te encuentres entre las sombras.

-¿Entonces no te preocupo? ¿Es que tú quieres ser un súper héroe?- le pregunté con las lágrimas corriendo por mis mejillas, sin parar.

-NO ESTOY INTERESADO EN SER UN SUPER HEROE, YO SOLO QUIERO MANTENER A STEVE CON VIDA. COMO LO HICE ANTES, LO HARÉ AHORA.- Me tomó más fuertemente, me miraba a los ojos con angustia, como si estuviera agonizando.- ¡ASI QUE POR FAVOR, VE A CASA!

-¿Sabes lo que vi la última vez que volví al apartamento de mi abuelo?- le pregunté yo entre sollozos ahogados.

-No lo quiero saber…- dejó mis manos y me dio la espalda.

-Pues vas a tener que escucharme… Lo encontré a él tirado en el suelo, mientras agonizaba, respiraba con dificultad, sangre por todos lados, solo para poder darme lo último que tenía, un pedacito de su vida que quería compartir conmigo… Así que ahora voy a vengarlo. A él y a mis padres. Porque Hydra no solo te ha hecho algo a ti, también a mí y a otros incontables… ¡así que no me voy a ningún lado, hasta acabar con ellos!- me restregué mis lamentos, con el dorso de la mano.

-Lo siento, lo siento tanto…-sentí que murmuraba él.

Me di la vuelta y rápidamente llamé al ascensor. Bucky seguía dándome la espalda.

Cuando el ascensor llegó, yo entré en él sin dudar. No podía estar un minuto más con Bucky.

Lo último que vi fue que James se daba la vuelta y me miraba mientras las puertas dobles se cerraban, sus ojos azules, rojos por las lágrimas.

Yo no llore más, estaba harta de llorar.


	29. Chapter 29

**Hola chicas.**

Otro nuevo capítulo. Ya sé que tal vez dije que serían menos de 30 capítulos, pero en ese momento no tenía todo escrito, solo los borradores, y no sabía bien cuanto tenía que escribir. Así que no hay nada inventado. Ya tengo un final y para llegar a el tengo que escribir unos capítulos más. No se desesperen.

Espero lo disfruten bastante.

Ahora a responder los reviews.

Y para los que desearon mi mejoría. Ya se me fue el resfrío, Gracias.

**Liz Rogers:** Tu review me dio vida. No sé por qué. Me encanta que te haya gustado el capítulo. Sí, es adamantium. Lo estuve pensando mucho y al fin quedó. No sabía si agregar a los X-men o no, pues están con la Fox, pero básicamente son de Marvel y todo está conectado. ¿En serio te hizo acordar a los Maximoff? Los hijos del gran Magneto, ahora serán Inhumanos. ¿whaaaat? ¡Obvio que Bucky y Lucy están siendo LOGICOS! Bucky no quiere dejar a Steve, él es su hermano, mientras que quiere dejar libre a Lucy. Aunque le duela y no quiera hacerlo. Lucy quiere irse a casa, tener la vida aburrida y normal que a ella le gustaba tener antes. Con sus amigos y su familia. Pero se dará cuenta que la vida es así, siempre está cambiando. Tiene que integrarse a la nueva familia que acaba de encontrar.

¡No llegues tarde al liceo! Besote

**Dharia McLahan**: ¡No llores, todo está bien! Saludos.

**Rebelderoulette:** Me alegro. Em, claro. Bucky intentando protegerla, la va a alejar de él. La va a lastimar y él también va a sufrir, pero todo lo hace por su bien. Como dije en otra respuesta. Lucy quiere tener paz y tranquilidad, no tener amigos con superpoderes. Espero que las situaciones que suceden llenen tus expectativas. Habrá cosas nuevas y que te sorprenderán. Te aviso que debes ver agentes de Shield o no entenderás mucho.

Si eres de argentina, estamos muy cerca. Soy de Montevideo. ¿Eres muy fan del soldado de invierno? Espero tu respuesta. Beso

**Nastinka:** wow eso si es doloroso. Todo está muy tenso, es verdad. Natasha y Bucky tuvieron algo, sí. Lucy Está muy dolida. Ya que no ve que nada salga bien con James. Y ella a pesar de todo lo sigue amando. ¿Qué siente Bucky? ¿Qué piensas tú? Ni Lucy sabe lo que sucederá, todo es algo completamente nuevo. Es emocionante, ya lo creo. Besos!

**EloraP**: A mí también me encanta! Si, Lucy todavía no conoce a Tony. Pero tal vez alguien le dé una clase de como estar con un Stark. Lucy todavía sospecha que Bucky puede haber tenido algo que ver con sus padres. Pero yo ya les digo que no fue el. Aunque no les diré quien fue en realidad. Si, a James le duele haber matado a Howard. Eran amigos. Si, en la película no cuentan nada, pero eran aliados en la guerra y Howard y Bucky ayudaron mucho a Steve. Howard ayudo a Steve a salvar a Bucky, y Bucky siempre lo tuvo presente. Y le duele MUCHISIMO haberlo matado. Le duele muchísimo haber matado a gente buena, que quería un mundo mejor. Al padre de Tony. Tony, que puede ser un inmaduro, un idiota, pero igualmente es una buena persona. Sí, todo lo que sucedió en Canadá con Wolverine, Styker y los Stoner. Gracias, ya estoy mejor. Besotes!

**Kalera:** Bienvenida lectora. ¡Qué bien! Luego me dices que te pareció este capítulo. Besos!

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Capítulo 29

El ascensor fue desde el piso 19 al 26 en silencio, todos los vengadores y Harry iban apretados dentro del ascensor de metal y vidrio. El silencio era mortal e incómodo.

Cuando el ascensor se detuvo, y la puerta abrió, todos salieron despedidos, como si detrás de ellos viniera un huracán o algo así.

Harry estaba preocupado por Lucy, y Steve por Bucky. Uno por que no sabía cómo reaccionaría Lucy sobre James, y el otro porque sabía que Bucky sufría mucho al querer dejar libre a Lucy.

Entraron al living y se fueron sentando todos en los sillones de cuero, último modelo. Que para opinión de Harry no era nada cómodo.

Todos estuvieron en silencio por un momento, pero se miraban unos a otros, esperando que el otro hablara. Harry miraba hacia el ascensor, a pesar de que Lucy podría ir a otra parte del edificio en vez de dar la cara a los amigos de Bucky.

Steve también estaba nervioso, Natasha que estaba a su lado, lo sentía. Tomo su brazo y se quedaron juntos, mientras Steve seguía esperando por alguna noticia.

Todos sabían que allí arriba se estaban hablando de cosas serias, y que de seguro nada iba a terminar bien. Aquellos dos iban a salir heridos. ¿Porque? Vamos, todos ellos eran unos raros, ninguno tenía la vida normal y perfecta. Obvio que sería así de malo.

-¿Así que esa es la chica que entró a tu edificio, Stark?- Corroboró Steve, mirando de costado al millonario. Stark levantó las manos pretendiendo humildad.

-Sí, fue ella. – respondió calmadamente Stark, tomando un bolsa de snacks salados, que había aparecido de la nada. Siempre tenía hambre.

-¿Qué?- gritó Steve, asustando a todos. Rogers nunca subía su voz de un tono amable.- Y yo que pensaba que era una gran amenaza, una invasión extraterrestre… Stark, contéstame ¿cómo entró al edificio sin que tú te dieras cuanta? ¿O JARVIS?, ¡por el amor de Dios y América!

-Es buena… Deberíamos unirla a nuestra banda de rock.- comentó Stark un poco en broma, mirando hacia sus compañeros y amigos. Pero en su fuero interno, él quería que ella se uniera a los Avengers. Tenían tantas cosas en común. Tal vez podría tener una amiga, casi como un familiar. Y ella no tenía familia, le habían mentido, tenían eso en común. Era casi su hermana gemela. Pensó riéndose por dentro.

Fury, que había estado de pie escuchando la pequeña charla, miró a Stark con su ojo. Parecía muy enojado.

-¿Quieres responderme también, el porqué de la 'no cerradura' en el piso 20?- Stark hizo el intento de responder. Fury no le dejó decir ni mu, sabía lo que le diría.- ¡Brecha de seguridad un cuerno, Stark! ¿Cuantas veces te he dicho que te falta implementar seguridad?

-Hey que esto no es Shield, aquí todos tenemos la posibilidad de entrar a cualquier piso… Ya te dije, mi casa, mis normas.

-Tuvimos suerte que fue Lucy, y no Hydra el que entro a la torre… ¡Podría haber sido Ward o la agente 33! ¡Sabes que son un riesgo, Coulson lo dijo! ¡Quiero un mínimo de seguridad en este edificio!

-Tú no eres mas director de nada Fury… No me puedes mandar hacer algo que no quiero…- discutió Stark, acercándose peligrosamente a Fury

-¿Podemos dejar este tema y hablar de la chica que está allí arriba? No sé si se dieron cuenta pero no podemos dejarla por allí… Sabe mucho, y además de ser un objetivo potencial de Hydra, sería una gran enemiga.- aportó Natasha, con su voz calmada y sus ojos serios.

-Hablando de eso… ¿Cómo es posible que te ganara a ti?- Preguntó asombrado Steve, mirando hacia Nat.

-Oh Capipaleta… ¿No sabes que nuestras dos chicas tuvieron el mis mismo maestro?- Todo el mundo dirigió la mirada hacia otro lado, incluso Natasha. Nadie quería decirle a Steve la verdad sobre su mejor amigo y ella.

-Primero que todo, no me llames capi... lo que sea, Stark. Y segundo…- miró a Natasha.- ¿de qué está hablando Stark?

Natasha dejó los ojos sabios del capitán y miró al suelo.

-No le había dicho a nadie más que a Fury… Y luego le pedí a Buck que… que no dijera nada sobre que… El había sido mi instructor de pelea en el cuarto rojo- la voz de Natasha había cambiado, era más cortada y hasta un poco tímida.

-¿O sea que a ti te instruyo El soldado de invierno? ¿Por qué nunca me entero de nada? – miró a su alrededor, todos parecían culpables.-Se supone que soy el jefe de todos ustedes y siempre tienen secretos…

-Es parte de nuestra vida, Steve… No le des vueltas- Aseguró Thor, golpeando su hombro para tranquilizar a Steve. El capitán américa, se dio cuenta que Clint no había dicho ni una palabra, pero no se veía ni asombrado ni molesto.

-¿Tu sabias esto, Barton? – preguntó al arquero, con tono un poco agresivo.

-Claro… ¡Nat es mi mejor amiga!- contestó asintiendo, pero se alejó dos pasos.

Steve estaba dolido. Siempre le mantenían cosas en secreto. Estaba harto. A veces sentía que sus amigos no lo respetaban o no confiaban en él. Él era el capitán, pero no lo tomaban como tal. Luego se sintió tan mal que su tono de voz paso de ser enojado, a parecer un pájaro con un ala rota.

-¿Por qué no me lo contaste Nat?

-Lo siento, Steve… No quería que tú pensaras mal de mí.- como si no conociera a Natasha. En su vida habían sucedido cosas horribles, esta información nueva no le llegaba a los talones a ninguna de las otras.

-¿Mal de ti? ¿Estás loca?- Miró hacia los demás, pero más a Fury que a cualquier otro.- ¡Quiero que dejen de guardarme secretos!

-Únete a la fila…- comentó en voz baja, Stark.

-No te metas Stark…- ordenó enojado Steve, apuntando con un dedo hacia el hombre de hierro.

-¡YA BASTA, AVENGERS!- grito Fury. Cuando vio que Stark iba a contestarle a Steve tal vez mas ofensivamente de lo que debería.- Natasha, todo está bien…- miro hacia Steve, se miraron a los ojos. - capitán, arregla tus asuntos amorosos en otra parte, no dentro del grupo. Y respecto a Stoner, todo se resuelve con una votación sencilla. ¿Quién quiere que Stoner sea un miembro consultante de los Avengers?

Todos levantaron la mano, menos Steve y Thor. Pepper y Hill miraron todo desde el sillón.

Los demás observaron como si Steve y Thor, hubieran asesinado a una ciudad entera.

-No sabía que dejábamos entrar al equipo a simples mortales. La chica me gusta, pero necesito ver lo que puede hacer, luego les daré mi respuesta.- Resumió Thor, los demás asintieron y luego se dirigieron hacia Steve.

Steve se sentía mal por dudar de la chica, pero apenas la conocía. Él era el capitán, no podía dejar que cualquiera entrara. Si, la chica era buena, pero era también una distracción. Claramente si ella entraba en el grupo Bucky iba a querer salvarle la vida, ponerse como escudo humano contra cualquier riesgo a la chica. Y no se podía mentir, eso no le gustaba.

-No creo que sea bueno que ella entre… Sería una distracción. Necesito evaluarlo.

-Vamos, cap. Ella es realmente buena, yo la vi con mis propios ojos. Incluso ya tengo un nickname para ella… – comento Clint.

-Tú tienes miedo de que te quite a Barnes, capi, a mí no me engañas…

-Cállate Stark.- Siempre insinuaba que entre Bucky y Steve había algo. A Steve lo molestaba.

-Uy que mal humor tienen algunos.

-Basta Stark. Con este grado de votación, ya se podría decir que es aceptada. – Se giró hacia el dios nórdico-Y es un miembro honorario, Thor. Es para protegerla y sacarla de las calles. Es un riesgo para nosotros y para ella, si Hydra la encuentra. – termino Fury con la discusión, no dando opción a nada más.

Steve asintió hacia Fury y luego miro hacia Natasha, bajando su cabeza. La mirada que le dio, se interpretaba como un ''luego vamos a hablar''.

-¿Se dieron cuenta que la chica también es arquera?- preguntó Clint con toda la emoción que podía entrar en un hombre de su porte.

-No, en realidad no lo sabía… Recién llegué chicos…- recordó Steve.

-No te preocupes cap, te haremos ver el video de vigilancia. Destruyó el piso 20, el gimnasio lo barrió con Natasha y luego bajó hasta la vereda con solo una soga…

-Ese video será eliminado, en cuanto lo tenga en mis manos.- Comento Romanoff, sin dejar de mirar la pantalla de su móvil.

-¿Es que tienes miedo, Romanoff?

-No sea maleducado, Stark. Lady Natasha, lo siento por esto… La ayudaré a destruir lo que necesite- Natasha todavía del brazo del Capitanpaleta, se sonrojó. Le encantaba que le dijeran Lady Natasha.

-Gracias Thor, eres un tierno…- Stark puso los ojos.

Tony dejó de lado a la banda, los cuales seguían hablando de Stoner. Y se dio cuenta del chico científico por primera vez en todo ese tiempo. El amigo de Stoner. No se acordaba de su nombre. Estaba aburrido, su amigo Banner se había ido y había dicho que estaba volviendo, pero siempre decía eso y volvía cuando quería. Necesitaba tener a alguien con quien hablar de cosas divertidas, de ciencia y con alguien que fuera lo suficientemente inteligente.

Se acercó a Harry, el cual había estado mirando con mucha atención el ascensor, y cuando vio que Stark estaba a su lado, dejó de hacerlo.

-Me he enterado que de alguna forma trabajas en una de mis empresas…Chico…

-Dime Harry.- se presentó Harry, al ver que Stark no sabía ni su nombre.

-Un gusto poder hablar contigo, eres un buen amigo para Lucy. ¿Puedo preguntarte si ella tiene algún familiar por algún lado?- Harry negó tristemente con la cabeza.

-No señor, ella no tiene a nadie más que a mi.- mintió decorosamente, el chico. Stark no se dio cuenta y asintió con la cabeza, su mirada no cambio, pero por dentro estaba ideando un plan, para unir a cierta persona al equipo de raros que seguían hablando de la ''gran catástrofe'' en la torre.

-¿Puedo preguntar también, de que estaban compuestos y cómo funcionaban los cetros y el uniforme de Lucy?- Harry abrió la boca, uno de sus sueños, desde que empezó a trabajar con tecnología había sido: divagar y discutir de circuitos y energía con Stark.

-Emmm… Es una tecnología que yo inventé señor, especialmente para Lucy.

-¿Pero con que se alimenta el traje?

-Con la energía del sol y la energía corporal de la persona que lo lleve.

-Eso es interesante… ¿quieres ir a el piso donde tengo todas mis invenciones? Te gustará.

-Cl-claro que sí señor, sería mi verdadero honor.- la forma nerviosa y tartamuda en que lo dijo, hizo nacer una sonrisa en la cara,-antes curiosa- de Stark.

-Entonces, nos vamos allí.- se dio la vuelta, para mirar a su novia que había estado mirando su Tablet desde que el grupo había llegado

\- Pepper, cariño, me voy a mi piso… Cualquier cosa discute con Jarvis.- Luego miró a Rhodie, su amigo, estaba charlando con los demás. Estaba encantado con la chica Stoner.

Pepper no le prestó mucha importancia y solo lo saludó con la mano, ni siquiera levantando los ojos de la pantalla-

-Ten una novia, me dijeron… Sera divertido me dijeron… Ahora la pantalla es más importante que yo, esto es una gran ofensa para Tony Stark.- Se fue murmurando Tony en voz baja, mientras Harry se reía por lo bajo.

* * *

**Lucy Pov**

-Piso 15, Jarvis.- Había aprendido que todo era más fácil si usabas a la inteligencia artificial.

-En camino, señorita Stoner.- suspiré, me estaba cansando eso de la formalidad de Jarvis, si veía a Stark por allí, le iba a pedir que le ordenara que solo me llamara Lucy.

Estaba tratando de pensar en cosas así. Sin importancia, pero por dentro, muy por dentro, tenía ganas de romper una pared con mi propio cráneo o golpear a alguien.

No entendía por qué. Tal vez era porque de una vez y por todas, yo sabía, de primera mano, que James ya no me quería, que me había dejado para siempre.

Y no quería llorar más. Así que ahora yo era como un alma en pena, muy enojada y con ganas de asesinar, que bajaba por un ascensor.

No sabía adonde había ido todo el mundo. Y lo que menos quería era encontrarme con alguien.

Así que cuando llegué al piso, lo primero que hice fue correr hacia mi dormitorio.

Obvio que ya había perdido mi tarjeta y que Harry había bloqueado el sistema. Ahora podría entrar con solo abrir la puerta. Como si fuera una habitación normal.

Yo seguía queriendo volver al hotel y hablar con mis amigos.

Extrañaba a Amy y Bill. ¿Qué les habría sucedido? ¿En qué andarían?

Me tiré en la cama, luego de sacarme los zapatos. Como estaba vestida, me tapé con las colchas hasta la cabeza y cerré mis ojos.

Estaba muy enojada, pero no podía culpar a nadie por mi situación, y eso en gran manera, era lo que lo hacia lo más angustiante y frustrante.

No podía culpar a James. Él era en si una víctima, Steve también, en realidad yo era la que estaba en medio de los dos, ellos eran amigos para siempre. Natasha era una persona con más cosas en común entre ellos, que yo. Yo tampoco tenía la culpa.

Necesitaba golpear cosas. De repente me senté en la cama, sacándome de encima las colchas y miré hacia el espacio vacío entre la cama y la ventana de vidrio.

-Jar, ¿hay alguien en el piso diez?- no era la primera vez en la semana que preguntaba eso.

-No señorita, esta todo desocupado. ¿Qué desea?

-Nada Jar, descansa.

Me levanté de la cama de un salto y fui a buscar ropa, la cual me habían prestado.

Estaba harta de usar ropa con los logos estúpidos de Stark.

Cuando saqué la segunda remera con el logo, un ruido del otro lado del dormitorio me sobresaltó.

Habían tocado unas veces a la puerta. Me asomé desde el gran ropero que tenía en el dormitorio.

-¿Si? ¿Quién es?

-Lucy, somos Barton y Romanoff, venimos a hablar contigo.- respondió una voz masculina y amable, del otro lado de la puerta.

-Pasen…- dije un momento después de salir del gran asombro. No sabía que era lo que podrían necesitar de mí.

La puerta se abrió, cuando yo me moví hasta el centro del dormitorio, para verlos mejor. Ellos entraron, Clint lo hizo con más entusiasmo, Natasha entró más tímidamente.

-Sentimos si te molestamos o algo…

-No se hagan problema, estaba por buscar alguna ropa y bajar al gimnasio…

-De hecho te queríamos hablar de eso… Hoy el gimnasio esta reacondicionándose, por cierto inconveniente que sufrió hace unos días...- yo asentí, mortificada, al saber que yo era la culpable.- mañana ya se podrá volver a usar. Pero te queríamos hacer otra propuesta…

-Bueno, soy toda oídos- dije sentándome en la cama.

-¿te gustaría hacer un tour por la torre y luego ir con Natasha a tu casa, donde sea que este, y recoger alguna de tus cosas?

-¿Cómo mi ropa? Odio las remeras de Stark…- Clint se rio a mandíbula batiente, Natasha compuso una mueca graciosa.

-Claro que si, Stoner.

-Llámenme Lucy, no me acostumbro a ese apellido…

-Muy bien, Lucy, ¿lista para el tour?

-¡Claro!- acepté, levantándome de un salto de la cama.

A la media hora, ya habíamos pasado por el primer y segundo piso donde estaba el lobby y la recepción. Y ahora estábamos entrando a la cocina.

Era una habitación enorme. Tenía dos cámaras frigoríficas y un economato gigante. Había de todo. Pero lo que más me impresionó, fue que estuviera repleto de cierta comida que no era de mi gusto.

-¿Es que lo único que hay es Shawarma?- Clint hizo una mueca de descontento, pero ya aceptado.

-Sí, lo sentimos, Tony tiene una especie de relación seria con eso… solo a él le gusta.

-oh… - respondí, mientras cerraba una de las tres heladeras que había allí. En el medio del lugar había una gran mesa con estufas, cacerolas y planchas para cocinar.

Alrededor había estantes y heladeras.

Las heladeras estaban todas llenas de imanes y papeles pegados, como pequeños papeles de anotaciones de todos los colores.

Dejé a los otros dos en sus cosas, mientras yo me acerqué para leer algunos de esos papelitos.

Todos tenían diferentes letras, colores y mensajes.

Algunos eran solo texto y otros eran dibujos graciosos. Alguno que otro me hizo reír un poco.

Había mensajes más bien para Tony o para Steve.

Uno que era un dibujo, hecho más o menos, con lapicera azul. El dibujo era una persona,- muy parecida a Clint.- que tenía un arco y una flecha, parecía estar saltando y decía _**'Caw Caw Motherfucker'**_

Al lado de ese había uno que tenía un dibujo muy definido que parecía ser Steve con un letrero enorme, encima, que decía _**'DORITO'**_

'_**Tony: deja ya de comprar Shawarma, a nadie le gusta. Con amor, Thor… **_

_**:D **_

_**No mentira, soy yo Rhodie'**_

Después otro que decía:

_**Querido Sam: ¿Dinos que se siente ser más lento que dos viejos de 95 años?**_ – estaba escrito con letra ordenada y bastante redondeada. Y abajo alguien había respondido con letra más urgente: _'OH POR DIOS, ya dejen de joder, chicos.'_

-Hey Lucy, ¿quieres una bebida? – desvié la mirada de los papelitos y lo miré a Clint. Estaba sentado en un banco de cocina cerca de mí, tomando de una botella de vidrio con un líquido naranja.

-¿Qué es eso que estas tomando?

-Es fanta.

-Dame una, si quieres.

-Aquí tienes, Lucy.

-Gracias.

-¿Qué estabas mirando?- preguntó Natasha cuando me acerqué a tomar la botella que amablemente me ofrecía Barton. Le resté importancia con la mano.

-OH si eso, estaba leyendo… Los mensajes que se dejan entre ustedes.

Ellos dos compartieron una risa muy real y negaron con la cabeza.

-Ah, si… ¿has visto esas donde le decimos a Tony que deje de comprar Shawarma? Bueno, perecería que no las lee o le da más coraje…

-Sí, ya leí…- me separé de ellos nuevamente y me acerqué a las heladeras.

La próxima que leí me dejó con la boca abierta. Estaba escrita con un bolígrafo rojo y la misma letra ordenada que tenía la de Sam.

'_**Hey Buck.**_

_**Dejé un poco de pasta en la heladera para ti. Cómela.**_

_**Steve.'**_

¿Desde cuándo James necesitaba que le recordaran comer? Esto fue tan extraño como la otra nota que leí luego.

'_**Hey Man.**_

_**Me sigues debiendo $40 desde el día que te patee el culo en el Mario kart!**_

_**No lo olvidaré.**_

_**Sam'**_

¿Qué mierd… era esto? ¿Buck jugando al Mario kart? Eso me gustaría verlo. En serio. Luego recordé que ni siquiera éramos amigos, y eso me puso triste. Seguí leyendo papelito tras papelito.

'_**Hola Buck!**_

_**¿Recuerdas el día que alguien te tiró una flecha en el trasero la semana pasada?**_

_**Bueno fue un accidente y definitivamente no fui yo. **_

_**Tu amigo, Clint.'**_

En otro papelito había una letra más pequeña y más femenina.

'_**Buck:**_

_**Stark me llamó y dice que dejes de romper la cafetera.**_

_**O que el programara tu brazo para estrangularte.**_

_**Lo siento.**_

_**Romanoff'**_

Me giré hacia los otros dos, ellos pararon de hablar para escucharme atentamente.

-¿Por qué razón se dejan cartas entre ustedes?

-Bueno, primero que todo entre misión y misión a veces no nos vemos y segundo, este edificio es muy grande y hay días que no tenemos tiempo para comunicarnos las cosas. Y la cocina es como el núcleo del grupo y por eso nos dejamos las anotaciones aquí.

Yo asentí, mientras Natasha daba las explicaciones.

-Entendido.

-Ahora que formas parte de nosotros, puedes dejar un mensaje para alguien…

-¿parte de este grupo?- junté las cejas, desconcertada.- ¿Qué?

-Oh, si… Hubo votación y decidimos tenerte como miembro consultante.

-Ah okay… recién me entero.- Contesté azorada.- eso no es preocupante, supongo.

-Stark es miembro consultante.

-¿En serio?

-Sip.

-Entonces lo pensaré seriamente…

-Lucy, me estaba preguntando, ya que necesitas tu ropa… Tal vez quieres que te acompañe a buscar tus cosas a tu casa.- me ofreció Romanoff, dejando su cerveza vacía en la mesada de la cocina. Yo ya estaba por la mitad de mi fanta.

-Emmm… Sí, claro, será divertido, creo…

-¡Claro! Y traigan chocolate.-pidió feliz, Clint.

-¿No hay chocolate en toda esta torre?

-Nope

-¿Por qué razón en el mundo no hay chocolate?

-Stark es alérgico

-Ah, y ahí tenemos la respuesta a su… carácter… -

Los otros dos asintieron.

-Bueno, Lucy. Nos vemos en media hora en la entrada principal de la torre, voy averiguar si Happy nos puede llevar.

\- Muy bien. – Aunque no sabía quién era Happy, acepté todo sin discutir. Dejé la botella vacía en el fregadero y luego miré hacia Barton, mientras Romanoff salía por la puerta sin mirar atrás.- Bueno Clint, es hora de que me vaya. Gracias por… Todo.

-Espera un momento.- me detuve en medio de mi camino hacia la puerta y me giré para mirarlo.

-¿Si?

-Es para decirte que sé que esto puede ser difícil, pero nosotros podemos ser… - Parecía pelearse consigo mismo por una palabra- Quiero decir, que no estás sola.

-Lo estoy, pero igual… - me dolía negarles entrar a mi vida, pero en serio, ¿que no entendían que quería estar sola? Mi mente sufría, mi cuerpo sufría. En cualquier momento me convertiría en Hulk. Tartamudeé y murmuré en voz muy baja.-Muchas gracias. Ahora me iré.

Asentí en saludo hacia él, que había quedado muy serio y un poco triste. Luego me fui, siguiendo el camino de Natasha.

En el piso 15 vivíamos: Natasha, Clint y yo. Por lo que me habían dicho. Pues los otros pisos de dormitorios estaban llenos u ocupados.

Por ejemplo, no sabía cómo, pero era parte de mi información, que en el piso 14 dormían: Sam, Steve y Bucky.

Llegué a mi dormitorio y solo me puse una campera encima de la remera y el buzo Stark. Por suerte la campera era negra y abrigada y sin ningún logo.

Me hice una colita en el pelo, que estaba muy largo. Me puse un poco de rubor en las mejillas y unos zapatos deportivos para poder estar cómoda.

Cuando dejé el ascensor y llegué hasta la puerta de entrada, un auto negro y brillante me estaba esperando.

Fuera del auto estaban un hombre y una mujer, charlando animadamente. Al verme los dos se detuvieron, pero no dejaron de sonreír. Eran Natasha, con su pelo perfectamente peinado y un atuendo deportivo, y un hombre de estatura media, de traje, y con una sonrisa confiable en su cara.

Había sol y tenía unos lentes negros encima de sus ojos.

Natasha nos presentó.

-Lucy, este es Happy el chofer de Tony. Happy ella es Lucy, una amiga.

Dejé de lado como me había presentado.

-Bienvenida, señorita Lucy. Hoy es un gran día. – miró hacia el cielo celeste, con una gran sonrisa, yo se la devolví.

-Ya lo creo.- Le acepté a regañadientes, pero distaba de ser un gran día.- Un gusto.

-El gusto es mío. Bueno, chicas. Entren ya, y luego me dicen donde es su casa, Lucy.

-Claro.

Nos sentamos Natasha y yo, atrás. Una al lado de la otra. Era incómodo. No sabía de que hablar con ella. Yo le había dicho que un día hablaríamos, pero todavía no estaba de tan buen humor.

En algún momento, luego del gran silencio con el que había comenzado el viaje, el conductor, ahora conocido por el nombre de Happy, me preguntó la dirección. Yo le dije solo la calle. Ya se darían cuanta donde era mi casa, cuando vieran el edificio.

Carraspeé en algún momento, mirando hacia Natasha.

-Así que… ¿Un miembro honorario? - ella dejó de mirar hacia afuera de la ventanilla y me miró directamente a los ojos. Me dio una sonrisa de costado.

-Algo así. Un miembro consultante.

-¿Y cómo funciona eso?

-Pues si tu ayuda es muy importante o necesitada, te llamaremos.

-¿Y si no quiero?

-Te das cuenta que esto no es un club, donde uno falta un día y a nadie le interesa. Aquí si faltas un día, miles de personas pueden morir.

-Bueno si lo dices de esa manera, estoy adentro… Pero yo… Yo no quería. Es… Difícil para mí.

Miré hacia mi regazo, donde tenía mis manos entrelazadas. Sentí la mirada de Natasha. No lloré, pero estaba a punto.

-Lo sé, puede ser difícil, pero todo se arreglara. Lo sé, porque lo conozco…

-No estaba hablando de James, estaba hablando en general. ¿Sabes?- ¿Por qué Romanoff pensaba en James? - Mi abuelo murió en frente de mis ojos.

-No es lo peor que he visto, créeme. Todos nosotros tenemos unas vidas parecidas. Pero lo importante es que nos tenemos el uno al otro.

-Algunos ya no se interesan por mí, y nada menos.

-No te creas todo lo que te dicen… Bucky todavía se preocupa por ti. Sé que él no quiere perderte.

-Ya deja de hablar por él.- me acerqué a ella. Estaba tan molesta.- No sé qué quieres demostrar, pero ya deja de hacerlo. Bucky no me interesa. Lo único que quiero es vengarme de Hydra, por lo de mi abuelo.- me di vuelta enfurruñada, sin darle tiempo a la chica pelirroja a responderme. Aunque no parecía enojada. Todo lo contrario.

-Muy bien. Hablemos de otra cosa.

-pfff- bufé yo, pues ella no dejaba de hablar. Me di cuenta que esa era su forma de 'interrogarme'- ¿Qué quieres saber?

-No, la pregunta es ¿Qué quieres saber tú? La vida en la torre puede ser muy… interesante.

-¿Como de qué manera? cuéntame…-

Durante lo que quedaba de camino, nos convertimos en buenas conversadoras, la una de la otra. Ella me gustaba. No éramos grandes amigas, pero algún día podríamos serlo. En algún momento quise preguntarle si ella tenía algo con James, pero al final no le pregunté nada. No quería pensar en ello, y menos tener una respuesta a mis miedos.

-Bueno, Stark se ha nombrado empleado del mes varias veces en los últimos tiempos…-comentó Romanoff, parecía preocupada, pero luego se rio.

-Es una catástrofe.- contesté aguantando las lágrimas de la risa.

-Steve duerme por 70 años, y es un 'héroe' y cuando yo duermo unas pocas horas, y me llaman para el trabajo y no quiero ir, soy 'vaga' o 'debería irme a la cama antes'

-Debe ser difícil trabajar para una agencia o para un grupo de héroes.

-No, no lo es tanto, te acostumbras. Pero tengo un consejo para ti, si te piensas quedar con nosotros. Los espías no son héroes, somos herramientas. Y las herramientas se usan. Te digo esto para que sepas donde te metes. Ten cuidado.- esta conversación se iba haciendo más seria a medida que pasaba el tiempo. Me dio consejos sobre cada uno de los chicos. Sobre Fury y Coulson mayormente.

-¿Traes tu móvil contigo?- respondió sin aviso la pelirroja, me miró con urgencia. Yo, luego de pensar que esa era una pregunta muy extraña, comencé a buscar mi móvil en los bolsillos de la campera y mi pantalón vaquero.

No importaba cuanto lo buscara, no estaba conmigo.

-No, no lo traje. -Encogí los hombros, e hice una mueca, mientras le respondía a Romanoff.

-Mmm… - Pareció muy dolida por mi situación.-Bueno, lo siento por no informarte antes… pero cuando vuelvas, en tu móvil va a haber una nueva lista de reproducción, con música nueva.

Entrecerré mis ojos, extrañada.

-¿Por qué?

-Ahhh, Stark siempre nos hace esas cosas, le gusta hacer bromas a los demás… Es el precio de vivir gratis en su torre.

-¿Canciones de que tipo?- pregunté aterrorizada. Tenía unos malos presentimientos sobre la lista de canciones.

-Canciones sobre lo que él ve de ti, tu vida, tus sentimientos… Todo sarcásticamente. No es la experiencia más deseada, pero no te enojes mucho… Es lo que le divierte.

-Ya estoy empezando a tener miedo.- dije más para mí misma, mirando por la ventana. Mis presentimientos se habían hecho realidad.

Luego, cuando el auto se detuvo, cada una de nosotras salió por su puerta correspondiente.

Yo al mirar para arriba, vi mi hotel. La casa de mi abuelo. Mi legado, su legado.

Natasha cuando vio para arriba quedó absolutamente petrificada, con más dudas que respuestas.

-¿Por qué estamos aquí? ¿Te hospedas en este hotel?- me preguntó cuándo llegó a mi lado. Su voz era ahogada.

-No exactamente.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- me miró a los ojos.

-Que esta es mi casa.- contesté para mayor asombro de la chica. Después comencé a caminar hacia el hall del hotel y ella me siguió.

* * *

**Mientras tanto en algún lugar de la torre Avengers…**

**Pov Tony**

Le terminé de contar mis planes al chico, Harry. Habían pasado horas, y ya se hacia la hora de merendar. Pero yo todavía tenía unas cosas que arreglar con él, de mi nuevo proyecto.

Si este proyecto me salía como yo planeaba, sería la bomba. Ya no tendríamos que preocuparnos más por Hydra, ni por nada más.

Seguro podríamos tomarnos las vacaciones que el grupo soñaba, y si venían otros extraterrestres, no podrían con nuestras fuerzas.

Era un proyecto secreto. Nadie sabía nada. Me había surgido en la cabeza el día que me enteré que James había asesinado a mis padres, luego de que le borraran la memoria.

Era mucho para mí. Necesitaba detener a todos los que me pudieran quitar a mi familia. Mi vida.

-Bueno, Tony. Tu idea es fantástica. No sé qué quieres de mí, igualmente.

-Hackeaste mi traje… que tiene la mejor tecnología del planeta. Quiero saber cómo lo hiciste.

-¿Ahora?

-No, el mes que viene… -contesté sarcásticamente.- No sé, lo más pronto posible. Necesito integrar esas ideas tuyas, al proyecto.

El chico se tomó la cara con las manos, como pensando muy seriamente en algo. Parecía preocupado.

-¿No será contraproducente que sea inmune a hackeos o intervención desde una fuerte externa?

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Que esa cosa que planeas crear, será imparable… tienes que tener cuidado.

-Eso es lo que quiero, que piense por sí misma.

-¿Lo hablaste con tu colega?

-¿Banner? No, él nos sabe nada, no le gustará.- tecleé algo en la computadora principal y salieron los planos y los dibujos que tenia del proyecto.

-¿Es como un tipo de armadura?

-Es mucho más que eso… Es un robot.

-¿Con inteligencia artificial? ¿Será como Jarvis?

-No, Jarvis es solo mío. Este será para todos los Avengers.

-Lo intentaras controlar, pero al mismo tiempo lo harás impenetrable e inhackeable… hay algo que no me cierra.

-Detente ahí, no tenemos tanta confianza…

-¿y cuál será el objetivo de esta… inteligencia?

-El pensamiento de que tiene que librar al mundo de todos los posibles enemigos.

-¿Cómo Hydra?

-Más que Hydra… Extraterrestres, terroristas… Todos los que sean un enemigo de los Avengers.

-Piénsalo bien Stark. Pero te daré los puntos del Hackeo masivo si lo necesitas, ahora me tengo que ir a ver si Lucy está bien, debe querer matar a alguien…

-Muy bien. Mándale un saludo, dile que no destruya el edificio y que si mata a alguien que mate a Fury.

El chico salió por la puerta, a paso seguro, pero dejó la puerta entre abierta. Eso me ponía de mal humor. Así que me levanté de la silla cómoda y fui arrastrándome hacia la mismísima puerta.

Cuando Stark puso la mano en el pomo la puerta, esta se salió de sus goznes y cayó encima del brazo del genio. Por suerte él era lo suficiente fuerte y rápido para no lastimarse y dejarla otra vez en su lugar.

Tony no entendía como todas estas puertas de su torre, seguían saliéndose de sus marcos, sin previo aviso, cuando el solo las trataba de abrir o cerrar.

Porque esta no era la primera vez que le sucedía.

Y ya lo estaba empezando a preocupar.

¿Estaba él obteniendo súper fuerza? Era una idea descabellada, pero no se le ocurría ninguna otra.

-Jarvis, comienza a hacer tests.- ordeno Stark, a su inteligencia artificial. Mientras se sentó en su silla cómoda, de su escritorio personal.

-Muy bien señor, comienzo con un examen de sangre…

-Y analiza todos los vídeos de esta área. Necesito saber si alguno de nosotros está sacando las puertas del lugar. Espero que sea Thor… Sería más obvio.

-Corriendo pruebas y buscando en vídeos, señor.

-Perfecto. Mientras tanto, pon el vídeo de Romanoff y Stoner- dio una risotada.- que es muy gracioso.

Los ojos de Tony fueron hacia la pantalla. Donde las dos chicas comenzaron a pelearse entre sí.


	30. Chapter 30

Bueno **Holaaaa!**

¿Todo bien? ¿Como están pasando las vacaciones? Yo tranqui, estudiando.

**Nastinka:** Si, Stark esta loco. Natasha quedó re :O jajaja Me alegro que te haya gustado. Besotes para ti también.

**EloraP:** Gracias. Habrá mas notas de la nevera jajaja La situación es incomoda, veremos si se arregla. Beso.

**Liz Rogers:** Si, me acuerdo de lo de los ''milagros'' Si, parece que no son inhumanos, que solo son experimentos con la piedra esa del cetro de Loki. Las anotaciones de la heladera son graciosas si, jajaj. Lucy y Natasha son parecidas, pero no tanto. Tal vez sean amigas. Puede que sea Ultron, si. Ya verán. ya falta poco. Este fanfic va a llegar hasta la fiesta que esta en el primer trailer de Avengers AoU. La fiesta donde prueban el martillo de Thor. Tal vez deje todo planteado también para Civil War, y algún día, haga otro fanfic pero desde el punto de vista de Lucy, en medio de ese caos de super-heroes. Y ahora no vas a llegar tarde por que estamos de vacaciones. besotes!

Okay, nada mas.

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Capítulo 30

He's just a **boy**

Trapped in a **weapon**

Años después me daría cuenta que un héroe, a pesar de ser fuerte, puede caer.

Que la luz y la esperanza, pueden volverse oscuridad.

Que cualquiera puede ser víctima.

Que el poderoso, puede volverse débil.

Eso lo dejamos para después, es la otra parte de mi vida.

Al principio, cuando comencé a vivir esta vida, tenía miedo. Todo era nuevo, pero no sabía hasta qué punto.

'Bienvenida a la jungla', dijo Tony… Y que razón tenía.

¿Y yo que quería?

Ser una persona normal.

Nunca pedí ser lo que soy.

Y aquí en este relato, verán, leerán, como desde aquí cambio todo.

Mi nombre es Lucy Pear…Stoner (lo siento, todavía tengo algún problema con mi nombre)

Y mi misión es vengar a mi abuelo.

No, no quiero salvar al planeta, sé que puede sonar egoísta y un poco frívolo, pero yo no soy una súper heroína, solo soy Lucy.

Y voy a hacer lo que sea con tal de cumplir mi misión, (como por ejemplo, desobedecer las órdenes de Fury o Steve)

Y para ello, tengo que ser otra persona, ser algo más.

Pero volvamos a donde estábamos…

Ah sí… Iba en camino al hotel, con Romanoff a mi lado.

Luego de entrar al hall e ir hacia el ascensor, me encontré en el corredor del piso.

Cuando entre a la habitación del hotel, algo apareció de la nada y luego de poner posiciones de defensa, al igual que Natasha, me encontré rápidamente en los cálidos y tiernos brazos de mi mejor amiga. Natasha Quedo a un lado, con cara de sorpresa, pues yo no le había avisado que tenía más amigos, y estaban en el hotel.

-¡Lucy! ¡Qué alegría ver que estas bien! – dijo Bill, cuando me pude al fin separar de Amy, y lo abrazaba a él. Los ojos de Amy estaban repletos de lágrimas.

-¿Cómo han sabido de mí en todo este tiempo?- Entré a la sala living y me senté en uno de los sillones grises. Era genial estar de vuelta en un lugar familiar. Amy puso los brazos en jarras. A veces parecía una madre.

-Bueno, pues no creerás que Harry no ha mantenido el contacto durante estos días. Estábamos muy preocupados por los dos. ¿Te vas a quedar?-Luego, sin dejarme responder, miró hacia la puerta con las cejas juntas, donde Natasha seguía de pie, mirándonos interactuar.-¿Quién es ella?

Yo me había olvidado que Romanoff había subido conmigo, a pesar de que le dije que no hacía falta. La chica nos miraba con curiosidad, pero en silencio.

-¿Quiénes son estos dos?- Preguntó la pelirroja, con las cejas levantadas.

-Pues son mis otros amigos- contesté tímidamente.

-¿Quieres decir que cuando dijiste que solo estaba Harry, nos mentiste?- No parecía muy enojada, en si, se la veía asombrada.

-Eh, si lo siento. No quería que detuvieran e interrogaran a todos mis amigos- Natasha hizo una mueca dolida, pero no entró más en la cuestión.

-Bueno chicos- desvié mi vista hacia mis amigos, mientras me levantaba del sillón.- Necesito llevarme algunas cosas.

A la hora y media tenía dos bolsos de ropa y un paquete repleto con cosas del frigo bar. Como barras de chocolate, galletas, y dulces.

También llevaba mi labial de cereza, perfumes, y hasta vestidos, que Romanoff me había obligado a llevar. La chica tenía estilo y sabía combinar perfectamente con Amy y conmigo.

Aunque a veces llegaba a dudar si todo con ella era real o una actuación. Pero dejando de lado eso, la habíamos pasado bien.

Para despedirme, saludé a mis dos amigos con grandes abrazos y la promesa de que un día los invitaríamos a la torre.

-¡Y llámanos!- Me gritó Bill, mientras yo salía del apartamento, y caminaba hacia el ascensor, Romanoff ya lo había llamado y estaba en camino. Ella estaba de pie, mirando hacia otro lado.

-¡Lo prometo! ¡Cuídense mucho!

Les di una sonrisa mis dos amigos, mientras me saludaban con la mano. Luego corrí para llegar al ascensor, donde Romanoff me esperaba, con un bolso gris en una mano y una bolsa de chucherías en la otra.

El silencio predominó por unos minutos.

-Sabes que habernos mentido, te acarreará un rezongo de Steve, ¿verdad?- La miré, había una leve sonrisa en su cara.

-Yo no mentí, solo oculté… Algunas cosas… Estoy harta de esto.- Apoyé la espalda en la pared del ascensor

-Explícaselo al Capi, a mí no me tienes que dar explicaciones.

-¿Quién asumió que él era el jefe del equipo?

-Bueno, en realidad nadie, pero él fue el primero de nosotros.

-De ustedes…- al decir esto, Romanoff me envió una mirada cansada y asesina.

-No importa cuánto trates de escapar, Lucy. Eres uno de nosotros ahora.

-Pfff. No entiendo por qué mi abuelo lo idolatraba tanto, era su favorito.- dije, tratando de cambiar de tema, mirando hacia el espejo. Música clásica se escuchaba en el ascensor.

-Tal vez porque tu abuelo estaba en el proyecto del súper soldado.- Yo quedé de piedra.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?- las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y salimos hacia el hall del hotel.

-Lo leí en los documentos de Stark.

-Wow, ahora entiendo todo.- Yo estaba realmente sorprendida, no importa cómo, pero siempre había más cosas que descubrir sobre mi familia. Y todavía quedaban unas cuantas.

Caminamos unos minutos en silencio. Hasta que Romanoff decidió hablar otra vez.

-¿Sabes que vi lo que guardaste en uno de tus bolsos, verdad?

Yo miré hacia otro lado, bajamos tranquilamente la escalera de la entrada.

-No sé de qué me estás hablando.- contesté fríamente, tratando de que no se notara lo nerviosa que estaba.

* * *

**Flashback**

Entré al dormitorio, yo sola. Todo estaba como lo había dejado. Solo que por arte de magia, había aparecido unos pares de chocolate encima de las muchas almohadas, en la gran cama.

Los tomé rápidamente, y los guardé en uno de los bolsos vacíos que tenía en mis manos, para luego cumplir mi promesa con Barton.

Comencé a mirar dentro de mis grandes roperos. Era tan grande como el cuarto, tal vez un poco menos, pero lleno de estantes.

Guardé ropa de dormir, abrigo, mi buzo grande y abrigado, remeras de mis bandas favoritas, y otras de Star Wars. Estaba guardando todo desordenadamente. Recordé que mi abuelo me estaría rezongando por ser una desordenada y sonreí, mientras me di cuenta que no entraba nada más en el primer bolso. Saqué todo y comencé a doblar y guardar de nuevo. Esta vez ordenadamente.

Cuando estaba metiendo un perfume, de esos que había comprado con Amy, y la miniatura de Hulk, que me habían regalado por mi cumpleaños, sentí que la puerta principal de la habitación se abría.

Fui corriendo hacia la habitación, para gritarle a quien fuera, que seguía prohibiendo la entrada.

No era ninguno de mis amigos, era Romanoff. Estaba mirando con mucha atención a su alrededor.

-Esto es tan grande que me perdí dos veces.

-Sí, te acostumbras, créeme.- Le recordé, poniendo uno de los bolsos llenos en el suelo, a su lado.- No permito entrar a nadie aquí.- ella entrecerró los ojos con extrañeza.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó ella, mientras, yo ponía el otro bolso negro, encima de la cama y lo comenzaba a llenar de otras cosas.

-Por qué es el cuarto de mis abuelos.- Ella justamente seguía de pie, y miraba los cuados de mis abuelos a cada costado. Colgados en paredes paralelas. Uno en frente del otro.

-¿Son estos tus abuelos?- Yo solo asentí, mientras ella miraba a mi abuela con mucha intensidad.- Ella me parece muy conocía, pero no sé de dónde.

-Pues los habrás visto en la carpeta de mi familia.- dije, restándole importancia.

Ella asintió visiblemente.

-Correcto- Apareció algo en sus ojos cuando miró el cuadro de mi abuelo, pero lo dejó pasar.

Y fue allí cuando me di cuenta que la foto de James seguía allí, en el marco del cuadro de mi abuelo. Me puse alerta.

-¿Necesitas ayuda con el bolso?- preguntó la chica con media sonrisa. Sacándome rápidamente de mis nerviosos pensamientos.

-Emm… Entra al ropero y saca lo que te parezca necesario.- la muchacha asintió, e hizo lo que le había dicho. Antes tomando el bolso negro de la cama, y llevándoselo con ella.

Luego de escuchar varios minutos, que ella ponía y sacaba cosas del armario, yo caminé en puntillas hacia los retratos de mis abuelos y los saqué de la pared. Los iba a guardar en el gran bolso.

-¿Qué te parece llevar este vestido?- La voz de Romanoff me hizo saltar en mi lugar, de la misma manera que lo harían unos policías, si me encontraran robando un banco. En la puerta del ropero estaba la espía, con un vestido púrpura en las manos. Me miró con las cejas juntas.

-Oh, lo siento.- se mordió el labio, parecía que reprimía alguna risa.

-No, no pasa nada, guárdalo si, me gusta.

-Claro que te gusta.- Dijo, me parecido que con más significado del que de verdad yo quería admitir.

Ella asintió, y se dio vuelta a seguir con su trabajo. Dejándome allí, con dolor de cabeza.

Qué momento incómodo. Corrí hacia el bolso que reposaba en el suelo y guardé las tres fotos, dentro, con todo lo demás. Esperaba que nadie se diera cuenta.

**Fin Flashback.**

* * *

-No sé de qué hablas.

La agente me respondió con una mirada de costado, que dejaba ver que no me creía ni una palabra.

-Deja de mirarme así.- suspiré yo.

-Como quieras.- Luego apareció Happy, el chofer-guardaespaldas de Stark y recogió los dos bolsos, con amabilidad. Después los metió en el portaequipajes, al igual que la bolsa llena de chucherías.

-Súbanse chicas, partiremos.- di un último vistazo al hotel, despidiéndome.

-Gracias, Happy.- Le dije yo sinceramente, mientras el me abría una de las puertas de atrás.

-No es nada, señorita Lucy- Me dio una sonrisa y yo entré al auto. Romanoff hacia lo mismo del otro lado.

El auto comenzó a hacer su recorrido hasta la torre.

-Bueno, tu casa es en verdad una sorpresa.- dijo Romanoff, yo negué con la cabeza.

-No, esa no es mi casa, mi casa es más acogedora.

-Aja.- Asintió ella, y volvimos al incomodo silencio mientras mirábamos por la ventana.

Luego para mi sorpresa, ella se movió rápidamente y me ofreció su mano, para que la tomara.

-Sé que no comenzamos bien, pero me gustaría ser tu amiga, o por lo menos levarnos bien- yo mientras, la miraba con muchas dudas.

-Okay…- Estreché su mano y la sacudí, nuestro agarre era fuerte.

-Soy Natasha Romanoff, soy Rusa, espía, antes fui asesina y trabajaba para la KGB. Pero eso de seguro lo sabias- yo junté los labios fuertemente, mientras asentía con la cabeza.- También fui entrenada por el soldado de invierno.

-Sí, lo se.- dije pestañeando febrilmente.

Cuando dejamos de tomarnos las manos. Ella me dio una mirada de curiosidad. Me puso nerviosa.

-Dime ¿sigue siendo tan maniático como lo era antes?

Yo me reí.

-Sí, un poco.- me moví nerviosa.-Me hizo memorizar el nombre de cómo mil cuchillos y sus características.

-Oh si, sigue igual que siempre, el viejo Bucky.

Las dos compartimos una carcajada triste.

-A mí me sigue diciendo que junto mucho las piernas.- le confesé yo, pensando en todas esas veces que me había corregido la postura en un ejercicio.

-Y a mí, que las separo mucho.

Después comenzamos a hablar de otras cosas. Sobre Thor, Bruce y otros de ellos. En esos momentos fue que Romanoff se dio cuenta que mi Avenger favorito era Hulk, y no lo iba a dejar pasar.

-A Tony no le va a gustar.- Ella se reía de oreja a oreja.

-¿Por?

-Pues a él le gusta ser el preferido de todos.

-Sí, ya me di cuenta.- Dije con una mueca.

Cuando al fin llegamos a la torre, subimos a nuestro piso y llevamos todos los bolsos, hacia encima de mi cama. Natasha se fue, no sin antes preguntar si necesitaba algo más, yo me negué. Al fin sola, comencé a trabajar en mis cosas.

-Jarvis, Buenas noches, pon algo de música, por favor. – Le pedí al mayordomo cibernético de la torre.

-Claro, señorita Stoner. ¿Qué música desea escuchar?

-Algo de Vivaldi, Gracias.- Amaba las cuatro estaciones de Vivaldi. Era como si me trasportara a ese exacto momento donde el compositor había planeado.

La música de invierno llegaba hasta mis oídos, mientras que en la ventana-pantalla aparecían videos con montañas nevadas y pinos en invierno.

Harry llegó a la habitación, minutos después, cuando yo ya estaba guardando los pantalones en el ropero del dormitorio.

-Lucy, alegres lo ojos que al fin te encuentran, ¿Dónde estuviste en todo el día?

-¿Me estuviste buscando?- le sonreí, mientras él se tiraba encima de mi cama, y me miraba desde ahí.

-Sí, luego de estar con Stark, y lo seguiría haciendo, si no fuera por Jarvis. ¿Por qué no bajaste? estábamos todos en la cocina.

Me encogí de hombros, pero la verdad era que yo no quería estar cerca de James y Steve. Y había estado esquivándolos todo el tiempo.

-Oh, si Jar es un amor. Y me di cuenta que pasas mucho tiempo con el loco inventor.- dije en broma. Harry se mostró enojado. Era uno de sus personajes favoritos.

-No lo llames así, no es tan loco.

Nos reímos un poco, y luego me di cuenta que no sabía dónde estaba mi móvil. Me daba miedo lo que me había dicho Romanoff. Iba a matar a Stark si lo había tomado sin permiso.

-Harry, ¿has visto mi móvil?

-No, no lo vi.

Lo busqué con mi mirada por la habitación, y lo encontré donde no recordaba haberlo puesto.

-Que extraño, no recuerdo haberlo puesto aquí.- lo tomé y lo puse en el bolsillo del pantalón.

Seguimos hablando con Harry de otras cosas.

-Sabes que tengo que volver a casa ¿no?- dijo, poniéndose serio de repente.

-Claro que lo esperaba, sé que tu madre te debe extrañar.

-No solo yo, todos nos tenemos que ir, nuestra vida sigue allá, en Canadá.- Yo mire al suelo, dejando de doblar una remera, para luego guardarla, mientras asentía tristemente.

-Lo se.- Respondí, con un dejo triste en mi voz.

-No me hagas esa cara que me vas a hacer sentir mal.

-Es que te voy a extrañar, Harry.- Dije mientras lo abrazaba torpemente.

-Pero me quedare tres días más, para que no me extrañes tanto… Además tengo un regalo para darte.- yo sonreí con curiosidad. Él sabía que amaba los regalos.

-Gracias. Al menos no me sentiré tan sola.

-Sabes yo creo que si te esfuerzas un poco, ellos también te amaran, como los hacemos nosotros.

-¿En serio lo crees?

-Si.- respondió el, mientras me tomaba de las manos y nos sentábamos en la cama, uno al lado del otro.- Mira, Stark preguntó sobre ti varias veces. La mayoría votó por ti para que entraras en los Avengers.- Yo junté mis cejas con extrañeza.

-¿La mayoría?

-Bueno, Thor tiene dudas, y Steve piensa que serás una distracción, pero te respetan. La última vez que pase por la habitación de Stark, todos ellos estaban mirando por tele la pelea entre Romanoff y tu.- Yo negué con la cabeza.

-Que inmaduros.

-Stark y Barton son tus mayores fans.

-Sabes, me pregunto por qué no está Banner por aquí…

-Stark no me dijo. Pero me parece que anda perdido desde antes que nosotros llegáramos.

Media hora después Harry se había ido y todo estaba guardado. Los chocolates y demás golosinas estaban encima de la mesa de luz. Cuando los había sacado, la pequeña foto de James, había caído al suelo y yo al estar sola, no dude en levantarla y mirarla.

La sonrisa que se veía en sus ojos, la extrañaba. Puse la foto en mi cómoda de maquillaje, a un lado del espejo.

Me bañe rápidamente y me puse una ropa cómoda. Una remera de los Beatles y una calza gris. Zapatos deportivos.

Con el ascensor fui hasta el piso diez, según Jarvis, el gimnasio estaba otra vez como nuevo.

Al entrar al piso, memorias vinieron a mí. La pelea entre Romanoff y yo, volvió como flashes a mi mente, y me sacudí para volver a la realidad.

Cuando ya tenía la cinta blanca puesta en mis manos, tomé mis auriculares del bolsillo del pantalón y el móvil. Me saqué el saco deportivo que llevaba y lo tiré al suelo.

Conecté mis auriculares al móvil y entré a la app de música. Entrecerré los ojos al ver que algunas cosas habían cambiado.

Había muchas canciones nuevas. Y cuando entré a las listas de reproducción, una me llamó la atención.

'Welcome to the jungle'

Cuando entré a la lista, sin aviso y asustándome, en las ventanas del gimnasio aparecieron hologramas de la inteligencia artificial.

-Espero que disfrute las pistas de música. Señorita Stoner.- dijo la voz británica de Jarvis, desde las paredes. Mientras yo saltaba de la sorpresa.

-¿Qué carajo?- Iba a matar a Stark cuando pudiera. Ningún traje de los que el tenia me podrían detener.

La primera pista de música era Photograph de una banda llamada Def Leppard. La cual no conocía y me gustó mucho. Pero la letra era muy obvia. Stark estaba poniendo sus ojos donde no debía. Me iba a vengar de esto.

Comencé a pegarle a la bolsa de boxeo con más fuerza de la necesaria. Mientras otras canciones salieron por los parlantes.

Otras canciones como Fighter de Cristina Aguilera.

La que me dio gracia fue Blow de Kesha, Se ve que recordaba que había volado en pedazos todo un piso, el primer día. Y nunca le dejaría olvidar aquello.

Beautiful Dangerous de Slash. Esa me gustó mucho. Le iba a dar las gracias a Stark. Esta lista era muy graciosa.

Hero de Jessie J. Bueno esta era muy precisa. Y obvia también. Luego comenzaron algunas sobre cierto soldado de invierno y mi relación con él. Esas si me molestaron mucho.

Monster de Imagine Dragons. American Beauty de Fall Out Boy.

Cuando estaba haciendo ejercicios en la colchoneta, la voz de Jarvis llenó otra vez la habitación. Tomándome por sorpresa.

-Segunda lista de reproducción. ¿Desea reproducirla, señorita?

-Sí, qué más da…- dije con un suspiro, ya de agotamiento mental.

La lista era puramente de rock y no de mis gustos personales. Sino de los gustos del genio-inventor loco.

Warriors de Imagine Dragons

Iron Man de Black Sabbath

Y otras canciones de Ac/Dc.

La primera era sobre la banda de chicos, llamada Avengers, para que me quedara. La segunda, me hizo rodar los ojos. Era sobre lo que decía el nombre. Sobre Iron Man y Tony Stark.

Y la lista cerraba con 'Welcome to the jungle' de Guns and Roses.

Fuera del gimnasio, mientras yo corría, a través de las grandes ventanas, el sol se acababa de ocultar.

Yo por mi parte, ya había terminado mi botella de agua y comenzaba a hacer una serie de lagartijas.

Cuando de repente las ventanas-pantallas del lugar volvieron a prenderse, pensé que me iba a hablar otra vez la inteligencia cibernética, y así fue.

-Señorita Stoner, tiene una llamada- me informó Jarvis.

Yo no tenía idea quien podía ser. Me quedé quieta en el suelo y me pasé la mano por la frente empapada.

-Atiéndela.

Inmediatamente di la orden, una cara conocida me miró desde la pantalla holográfica. Era Stark.

-Levántate Stoner, tenemos vistas esta noche.- estaba limpio, bien vestido y recién afeitado.

Me levanté del suelo, no porque él me lo hubiera dicho. Sino porque estaba astronómicamente espantada.

-¿Visitas?- pregunté, como si me hubieran dicho que hoy tenía que matar a cien personas. Me pasé las manos sucias por el pantalón.

La cara del genio de metal, cambio de neutralidad a otra que no me gustó, y me miró con una sonrisa que demostraba que esto le divertía, y mucho.

-Sí, ven como estés. Al salón comedor. Jarvis te dirá donde es. – Se detuvo, y agregó con seriedad esta vez. - No llegues tarde.

Yo negué con la cabeza. No tenía ganas de ir a ningún lado. Todavía seguía teniendo la urgencia de pegarle a alguien.

-No tengo hambre, no me esperen.- no tenía hambre, eso era verdad. Mi estómago estaba cerrado completamente Y además no quería ver a nadie hasta que fuera completamente necesario.

Stark puso una cara enojada y suspiró.

-Oh lo siento, pero es una orden, no discutas.

-¡Pero no quiero ir! No tengo ganas, Stark.

-Ahora eres uno de los nuestros- me dio la mirada más seria que puedes ver en él. Tanto que dejé de discutir.- Ven ahora.

Luego antes de que yo pudiera decirle que iba a ir, alguien detrás de él pareció hablarle y el giró el cuello un poco. El hombre escuchó atentamente, mientras alguien le hablaba a su espalda.

Después retomó el rezongo.

-Dice Rogers que ordenó grandes cantidades de pizza y que… -Rodó los ojos- Y que hoy no habrá Shawarma- giró su cuerpo, y gritó hacia quien fuera.- ¡Que mi cama está llena de Shawarma y estoy orgulloso de eso, Rogers!

-Como sea, Stark, ahora tendré que ir…- dije con voz aburrida y monótona.

-¡Wow! Que ánimos. Te esperamos, chica.

Asentí a la pantalla y luego la cara sonriente de Stark desapareció.

No sabía a qué se refería con que había visitas y tampoco tenía tiempo para bañarme, así que luego de secarme un poco con la toalla, Salí por la puerta y subí al ascensor.

-Al piso 28, Jar.

-Inmediatamente, señorita Stoner.- rodé los ojos. Iba a desactivar a Jarvis y luego matar a su creador.

-¿Quién es la visita, Jar?

-No está en mi poder decirle, Señorita. Pero ya lo sabrá.

Luego de unos pisos más, la puerta al fin se abrió. Nada de lo que me habían dicho me había preparado para lo que vi allí.

Nunca había estado allí. Había una mesa de comedor, muy grande, por lo menos para cincuenta personas. Y alrededor había bastante más gente de la que me esperaba. Es que había dicho que teníamos visitas y así era. A los lejos pude ver al grupo de vengadores. Todos en grupos separados. Personas que no conocía. Otros como Fury y algún agente de Shield que había visto en mi estadía, en las habitaciones de interrogatorios.

Por ejemplo estaba Hill y Fury. Coulson y Lewis no estaban.

No me había dado cuenta al principio, hasta que sentí, al entrar, que a mi lado estaba Stark y me tomó del brazo, para moverme de la puerta del ascensor. Yo estaba tan dura como una estatua.

Una sonrisa graciosa se extendía por su cara cuando vio mi atuendo. Él estaba vestido con una camisa, bastante formal, al igual que los demás, los cueles me miraban como si fuera el fenómeno de circo.

Stark, me llevó por la habitación sin perder a sonrisa.

-Que bien hueles, ¿es un nuevo perfume?

-Te mataré, Stark.

-No es lo peor que me han dicho. Ponte en la fila. Gracias.

Yo gruñí por lo bajo.

A lo lejos pude ver que Romanoff y Barton estaban cerca de la ventana y hablaban de algo, antes de verme allí. Clint se rio un poco, Romanoff abrió los ojos como platos.

Ella estaba hermosa, con una remera violeta oscura, con escote remangado, unas calzas negras y unos tacos muy finos. Estaba maquillada también.

Clint estaba bastante formal, con una remera celeste de manga corta y unos pantalones vaqueros nuevos.

Cuando dirigí mi mirada hacia la mesa de las bebidas, lo que vi de me dejó sin aire. Fue cuando vi a James.

Estaba vestido con una camisa de manga larga de color negro, los primeros botones estaban desabrochados y pude ver,- mientras el casi se atragantaba con el vino que estaba tomado al verme- que tenía una cadena plateada en su cuello. Eso despertó mi curiosidad.

Llevaba un pantalón vaquero azul oscuro, con un cinturón de cuero negro. Creo que dejé de respirar. Quería estar más cerca de él. Necesitaba un abrazo de él o algo. Necesitaba ayuda urgente.

-Lucy, respira.- me recordó Stark. Moví mi cara para mirarlo. No era mucho más alto que yo. Le envié la mirada más asesina que pude componer.

-Me vengaré de esto Stark.

-Lo sé, pero antes de eso, tenemos que recibir a las visitas.

A mi lado, sin que yo me hubiera dado cuenta antes, estaban el casi-dios del treno y una chica mucho más bajita que yo. La había visto dentro de la sala. Me había mirado con curiosidad y ahora no dejaba de estudiarme.

Su cabello era castaño claro. Era bajita y sus ojos color almendras tenían un brillo especial que me gustó mucho. Parecía muy inteligente.

-Lucy, te presento a Jane Foster, la novia del aquí pequeño Thor.-Me señaló Stark, con una copa de champan en su mano. Thor negó con la cabeza, bufó de angustia y lo supe entender. Estaba vestido con un traje rojo oscuro que le quedaba bien y resaltaba sus ojos celestes.

La chica tenía un vestido color negro, el cual me hizo recordar que yo estaba de mayas y remera de banda de rock, sudada y despeinada.

Thor al ver mis fachas, subió sus espesas y rubias cejas.

Me arreglé el pelo nerviosamente y me di cuenta de que era peor de lo que temía. A pesar de que tenía hecho un moño, estaba despeinada.

-Hola, soy Lucy, aunque no lo creas no es mi costumbre recibir a la gente con este atuendo…- yo iba a seguir dando explicaciones, pero ella me sonrió con calidez y me detuvo.

-No te preocupes- me dijo la chica, con las dos manos tomadas al frente, tenía una cartera de color negro y brillitos.

Nos sonreímos.

-Hazle caso a mi chica.- me dijo Thor, con una sonrisa. Abrazaba a Jane desde la espalda y le daba un beso detrás de la oreja. Esa demostración me dejó asombrada. Stark hizo una mueca de disgusto.

-Por favor, demostraciones en el dormitorio.- dijo el millonario. Mientras yo me preguntaba muchas cosas.

-¿Ustedes dos en serio son novios?- les pregunté con todo el respeto a la pareja de mortal e inmortal.

-Sí, lo somos.- respondió Jane, un pequeño rubor se extendió por sus pómulos.

-¿Cómo lograron serlo? – Pregunte con la voz más alta y nerviosa de lo que pretendía-Debe ser una relación complicada.- asumí con verdadera curiosidad. Si ellos dos tenían una relación estable, cualquier cosa sería posible en mi vida con James. Yo al ver que las sonrisas de los otros dos dudaban un poco, agregué- Lo siento… Puedo ser un poco enérgica en estos temas…

-Claro que lo eres, y hablando de eso… Aquí vienen los Frozen boys- avisó Stark, mirando hacia la izquierda, por donde puede ver que se acercaban Steve y James.

Comencé a hiperventilar. Que me tragara la tierra.

-Tony, deja de torturar a la pobre chica- Pidió Steve al acercarse a Stark. Steve me miró con una pequeña sonrisa. -Buenas noches, Lucy.- Me dio la bienvenida Steve. Yo le respondí la sonrisa.

-Igualmente, Steve.

-Hola, Lucy.- Miré hacia Bucky, el me sonrió nervioso y yo rápidamente desvié la mirada. Yo asentí como todo saludo. Miré hacia cualquier lado, menos a esos ojos celestes de James que me hacían temblar. Lo ignoré completamente.

-Solo me divierto un poco… ¿Cómo andan las chicas durmientes?- Yo no pude evitar reírme por la ocurrencia del millonario.

-Stark, déjanos de llamar chicas durmientes. –Pidió urgentemente Rogers.

-Está bien… - Tony miró a nuestro alrededor. -Que aburrido que esta esto… Voy a poner algo de música luego.

-Sí, es un poco triste, que para reunir a los más grandes héroes de la galaxia, tenga que traer grandes cantidades de pizza.- dijo Steve, con una mueca. Steve realmente era como de otro planeta.

-Lo siento por eso.- contestó sarcásticamente, Tony. - Si me disculpan, tengo que presentarle a Lucy, a uno de los nuestros.- Pidió fingiendo amabilidad, Stark. Los otros dos asintieron, pero en la cara de James pude ver una sonrisa que trataba de ocultar, como una broma que solo el entendía, a mis expensas.

Antes de que pudiera preguntar a quién me iba a presentar, Harry apareció en frente mío, y a su lado, una persona que me parecía muy conocía. No pude ni abrir la boca para saludar de la sorpresa que me dio.

Era un hombre de la altura de Stark, vestido con una camisa blanca y pantalón negro. Jugaba con sus lentes, en sus manos. Tenía canas ya en su pelo y una sonrisa nerviosa se extendía por su cara.

Eran sus ojos los que me ponían nerviosa, tan negros como un lago profundo. Cosas ocultas y peligros más allá de todo entendimiento.

-Lucy, este es Banner. – dijo como toda presentación Harry, y él sabía que eso sería suficiente. Mi cara calló y miré como una boba al hombre por unos segundos.

La mano de Stark tocó mi brazo para que volviera al mundo de los vivos.

-Lo siento… Yo… Un gusto, Señor Banner… Doctor Banner… Soy gran fan de su trabajo. – el hombre tomó la mano que yo le ofrecía y sonrió, al igual que lo hacían Harry y Stark a nuestro lado.

-¿Solo de mi trabajo?- Yo dudé un poco, pero Harry me envió una mirada segura que me dio la fuerza que necesitaba.

-También de cuándo se transforma en un monstruo… hombre, verde y destruye a miles de extraterrestres.- contesté tartamudeando.

-Lo entiendo. Bueno, es un gusto para mí también. Me han hablado mucho de ti.

Miré hacia Harry, con un poco de enojo y miedo.

-Espero que no hayas hablado más de lo que deberías, Harry.

-No te preocupes, está todo bien.- Contesto Banner moviendo las manos para que lo olvidara todo, tratando de defender a Harry, parecía que se conocían un poco ya. Yo dirigí mi mirada hacia el doctor.

-Qué pena, Doctor Banner. Pero…- tomé coraje de donde no sabía que tenía.- ¿después me puede firmar mi miniatura de Hulk que tengo en el dormitorio?

-Llámame Bruce y sí, claro que si.- contestó con más entusiasmo del que esperaba.


	31. Chapter 31

**Hola!** ¿todo bien? Lo siento mucho si tardé más de lo común en subir nuevo capitulo, sucede que el estudio y la vida social no me dejaban tiempo para escribir. Pero logré escribir esto esta semana. Espero les guste. La vida de los fandoms me llama.

**Liz Rogers:** ¿Cuál es tu película favorita? Yo no sabría cual elegir. Tengo muchas. Yo también AMO la pizza. Lo de Lucy y Buck va a ir fluyendo. Ya veras. Tienen que tener una relación sana, comenzar algo bien. La abuela no es Peggy. Me encantaría, pero no entra en el cannon. Pero ya verás, es igual de genial. Si, el esposo de Peggy es uno de los howling comandos. En el comic su esposo, es el abuelo de Trip. Trip es (no spoilers aquí) de Agents of Shield... Lo que quiere decir... Bueno, ya veras tu. Bueno, Banner le firmará el muñeco de acción a Lucy. Ella será tan feliz. jaja beso!

**Kalera:** No lo había pensado, pero lo archivaré, para usarlo algún día. Tal vez solo para darle celos a Bucky o algo de eso, somos malditas. Saludos!

**EloraP**: Siiii, ha conocido a Hulk- Banner. Yo reaccionaria igual si me encontrara con Robert/Tony por ahí. Bucky sabe que es lo que Lucy ama, odia, gusta y detesta. Y ya se imaginaba como seria su reacción. Pero ¿sentirá celos Bucky de el nuevo amigo de Lucy? ya veremos. Si, Natasha y Lucy ahora están mas cercanas. No son amigas, pero están muy cerca de eso. Nos leemos pronto. Besote.

**Nastinka**: Me encanta que te haya divertido el capitulo anterior. Stark es un maldito, y Lucy ya tiene algún plan para vengarse. Ya veras. Si, yo también me vengaría. ¿cómo lo harías tu?

**Bery Castel**: Holaaaaa Nueva lectora! Que genial que te haya gustado el fanfic! En este veras algo de reconciliación, para llamarlo de alguna manera y acción llegará en el próximo capitulo. Tal vez tendremos la esperada competición entre Clint y Lucy. Ya veremos. Esperando tu respuesta. Muchos saludos!

Siempre espero que los que leen el fanfic me escriban algo. Se que más personas de las que escriben, leen el fanfic, y me gustaría saber su opinión. No solo del fanfic, si no de la nueva película que esta por salir en el cine. ¿que piensan? Dicen que morirá uno de nuestros avengers, yo no quiero que muera ninguno, los amo a todos. ¿qué piensan de Quicksilver y Scarlet Witch?

Bueno, sin nada más que decir, me despido hasta nuevo capitulo.

P.D: Saqué alguna idea para este capitulo, de un meme muy popular de los Avengers jugando a los juegos del Wii. Espero les divierta.

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Capítulo 31

Mi nombre es Lucy Pear…Stoner (lo siento, todavía tengo algún problema con mi nombre)

Y mi misión es vengar a mi abuelo.

No, no quiero salvar al planeta, sé que puede sonar egoísta y un poco frívolo, pero yo no soy una súper heroína, solo soy Lucy.

Y voy a hacer lo que sea con tal de cumplir mi misión, (como por ejemplo, desobedecer las órdenes de Fury o Steve)

Y para ello, tengo que ser otra persona, ser algo más.

* * *

**Flashback**

Un día en el cual estaba enojada por que no habían arreglado el gimnasio, me encontré en el pen-house. Había querido alejarme de todas estas personas extrañas, pero a la vez tan conocidas.

Y en la zona de aterrizaje de aviones y trajes de Iron Man, me encontré por casualidad con la persona que menos quería ver ese día. Estaba sentado con la cabeza agachada. Su pelo marrón oscuro y largo hasta las orejas caía, tapándole los ojos. Yo quise irme de allí, pero el ruido que hizo una de mis botas prestadas, hizo que se diera la vuelta hacia mi y me viera.

-Lo siento, no quería molestarte...- Bucky se levantó rápidamente, en sus ojos había una mirada extraña, como si verme fuera lo que necesitaba, pero al mismo tiempo le sorprendiera verme aquí. Y esquivó mi mirada. Se limpió las manos en sus pantalones vaqueros nerviosamente.

-No, no te vayas... No me dejes aquí solo. Tenemos que hablar.

-Pensé que ya habíamos hablado lo suficiente.- contesté cortante.

-Lucy, no esta bien que nos esquivemos o que cada vez que estemos en una habitación nos sintamos incómodos.

-Parece que no recuerdas que tu quisiste esto. Lo único que tendrías que haber hecho era quedarte, conmigo. Te fuiste. Elegiste a Steve. Bien, pero no quiero hablar contigo de eso.- Se acercó unos pasos a mi. Desvié mi mirada hacia otro lado, no soportaba verlo tan cerca.

-Sabes que no te puedo dar lo que quieres, estoy... Y no elegí a Steve. No te merezco. He cambiado.

-Si, lo se. Lo he visto. Pero por más que pienso en eso, menos entiendo por que no eres suficiente para mi.

-No importa, no tienes que saberlo.- El viento era fuerte aquí. El pelo de James se movía sin orden. Pero la manera en que tiernamente se movían sus mechones no ayudaba en nada. Yo estaba tan enojada y dolida.

-¿No tengo que saberlo? Bucky, estoy juntando los pedazos de mi desde que me dejaste... Quiero una explicación.

-Lo se, lo se...Te lo explicaré en su momento. Pero antes, quiero que seamos amigos.- Yo lo miré como si estuviera loco.

-¿¡Que!? Mira, todo lo que quería era a ti, pero no de esta forma. Tu dices que quieres esto, pero es tan tarde ya, tan tarde.

-Me dijiste que siempre tendría tu amistad. La necesito.- Me miró de una manera que me dolía decirle que no.

-Déjame pensar en ello. Me tengo que ir.- Luego me fui corriendo hacia dentro del edificio. El no dijo ni una palabra mas.

**Fin del Flashback.**

* * *

Si alguien me hubiera dicho hace un mes que ahora estaría cenando con los héroes mas grandes del planeta, me hubiera reído en la cara de ese alguien.

Y no es por nada, todavía no me lo podía creer. La cena no era la gran cosa, eramos un gran grupo de personas alrededor de una mesa. Comiendo pizza desordenadamente de las cajas que había traído el repartidor.

Ninguno de nosotros sabíamos cocinar, ni teníamos las ganas de hacerlo. Y en la casa no había la comida suficiente.

Casa. Si, ahora esa torre enorme que lo que menos tenia era apariencia de hogar, era mi hogar.

Aunque en ese momento no lo quisiera admitir me gustaba estar entre ellos. No me juzgaban si era rara o extraña, ellos fueron conociéndome y entablando amistad.

Después de una tranquila pero incomoda conversación, con un Banner bastante más amable de lo que me había imaginado y que Barton preguntara por los chocolates en secreto, apareció Sam Wilson, el amigo de Steve y me dio un rápido y sorpresivo abrazo.

-¡No lo dije yo! ¡Por eso aposté por ti!- dijo, luego de separarse de mi. Mi sonrisa se borró al no entender lo que habia dicho.

-¿Qué?- Le dirigí una mirada extrañada.

-Eres mas que una adversaria aceptable para mi o Romanoff.- Yo abrí los ojos al entender lo que quería decir el. Sobre mi victoria contra Romanoff.

-Oh, eso… Bueno, no quiero ser adversaria de nadie aquí, así que…

-Lo entiendo, bueno bienvenida a la torre de inadaptados sociales, donde el café nunca esta hecho y lo único que hay para comer es Shawarma. ¿Cómo te esta tratando esta nueva vida?- Me preguntó mientras nos acercábamos a la ventana enorme del piso. Del otro lado vi a Stark poniendo un disco de vinilo en un tocadiscos. La música de la ya típica Ac/Dc salió por los enormes parlantes. Pero el volumen estaba bastante bajo, así que era solo un fondo para la reunión.

-Pues bien, creo yo. – dije mirando la copa de Martini que me había pasado Stark, antes de que dejara mi lado. Tenia dos aceitunas. Amaba las aceitunas.

Miré hacia Sam, el tenia una gran sonrisa y sus dientes tan blancos se veían claramente.

-Me alegro, ya veras que te adaptaras, aunque no quieras…- me envió una mirada de costado.

-Así que sabes que me tienen contra mi voluntad aquí.- no era una pregunta. El asintió, su sonrisa menguó un poco.

-Si, pero es por tu bien.

-Lo se.- Dije con un suspiro, mientras mis ojos iban hacia cierta persona, que estaba hablando con Romanoff , Barton y Banner.

-¿Y como vas con Barnes?- Los dos nos pusimos serios, iba a responderle, pero no sabia qué.

-Es... Difícil.- A pesar de que Steve y James no se podían emborrachar, estaban tomando unas buenas copas. La mirada azul me seguía por la habitación, y eso me ponía muy nerviosa.

Luego hubo un gran revuelo y dejé de mirar a aquellos tres, para dirigir mi vista hacia el otro lado de la sala.

El dueño y señor de la torre, se subía a una silla con bastante agilidad para alguien de cuarenta años, y nos abarcaba a todos con sus brazos abiertos.

-Ha llegado el de la pizza, ya podemos pasar a sentarnos en la mesa.- Comenzó a mirar entre la gente. Su mirada se detuvo en mi. Temí lo peor.- Lucy, hoy te corresponde el asiento a la derecha del anfitrión, o sea, de mi- Me guiñó un ojo y yo negué con la cabeza.

Ya me estaba acostumbrando al tipo. Era gracioso y a veces cuando quería, era amable. Aunque todavía tenia ganas de vengarme por las muchas cosas que me había hecho.

Se estarán preguntando, si, seguía vestida con la ropa del gimnasio y aunque ya no estaba sudada, mi pelo era un desastre. Mi abuelo estaría muy enojado si me viera así.

Unos minutos después estábamos todos sentados en la mesa, en la cabeza de la mesa, estaba sentado Stark, en la otra estaba Pepper.

Yo estaba a la derecha de Stark, y a mi lado Harry. Para mi gran frustración y desesperación, en frente mio, Stark había hecho sentar a James, el cual me dirigía pequeñas miradas.

No eran miradas tímidas, si no de esas que enviaban pequeñas vibraciones por mi espalda y hacían morirme un poco mas cada vez.

Las pizzas estaban todas distribuidas por la mesa, de una manera que cada uno tenia una enorme pizza para si solo.

Pero ese no era el orden, cada uno tenia gustos diferentes y cada mano buscaba entre las cajas para tomar un pedazo de una o la otra.

Yo comí lentamente. Eran bastante buenas. Una gruesa capa de muzzarella y bordes rellenos del mismo queso derretido.

Cuando terminé la segunda pieza de mi pizza, me giré hacia Harry que hablaba animadamente con Barton.

Cuando vio que yo lo miraba, dejó de hablar con el arquero, y me miró con atención.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste nada de esto? No era necesario una gran explicación, con un: Lucy, ponte ropa adecuada esta noche, era suficiente.

Mi amigo dejó la pizza a medio comer y me dirigió una mirada triste, pero dura.

-Lo siento, lo se. Stark me dijo que… te había avisado con tiempo.

-Bueno no lo hizo. – Miré hacia el anfitrión, estaba incómodamente sentado en silencio, mientras que yo y Bucky no le dábamos ni la hora.

Yo sabia que el siempre quería ser el centro de atención.

-No, Clint, yo no veo Pretty Little Liars…- Sentí que se defendía Romanoff de su mejor amigo.

-Hey Natasha, ¿donde esta el Vodka que Jarvis te vio traer a la torre?- Le gritó Stark a Romanoff a través de la mesa.

-Y no, Stark, no te voy a decir donde esta mi reserva de vodka, olvídalo.

Pronto también Steve comenzó a contar alguna de las vivencias que había tenido con su amigo, Bucky.

-Un dia Buck me molestaba tanto que le di una caja de jugo de manzana y se quedo tan confuso, que la miró por horas…

-Hey, Lucy, literalmente, nadie en toda esta maldita torre puede hacer un café, por que la cafetera siempre termina estropeada, por cierta persona que no voy a nombrar por respeto.- Me comentó Sam, mientras miraba a Bucky, aunque no había dicho su nombre era obvio que el que rompía la cafetera era James.

-Oh, bueno, lo siento… Otra vez.- Se defendió James.- Pero no prometo nada…- Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en las comisuras de su boca y con una mano se llevo un mechón de pelo a atrás de la oreja.-Ademas a Lucy no le gusta el café.- Agregó, luego se dio cuanta que había hablado mas de la cuenta.

Yo me quede sorprendida, ¿James recordaba eso? Luego de mirarlo por unos segundos a los ojos, seguí presentándole atención a otras cosas, pero en mi mente estaba feliz por que el recordara todavía mis gustos.

-Hay una pagina web en internet, con vídeos que encontré, se llama Youtube… - Steve miró hacia todos en la mesa.- ¿La conocen?

-Si…- repetimos todos sin ganas.

-Encontré vídeos de gatos y también descubrí que Facebook en realidad no es un libro*

-Si Steve, ya sabemos que ves vídeos de gatos y obligas a Buck a verlos, ya nos pidió que te quememos la computadora…- Compartió simplemente Stark.

-Bucky…- Steve iba a decirle algo a James, pero el mismo lo detuvo.

-Lo siento amigo. Pero tu obsesión con los vídeos debe detenerse.

Yo por primera vez estaba viendo la interacción entre los dos amigos recientemente reencontrados. Estaba maravillada, feliz y un poco triste. Feliz por ver que Steve y Bucky se veían muy bien juntos y triste por que eso quería decir que James cada vez estaba más lejos de mi.

Pronto, la comida fue desapareciendo, el único que había comido con plato había sido Thor, pero no era refinado, ni nada menos. Comía como si no hubiera comido en años, y siempre tenia los cachetes llenos.

Me pareció adorable.

Hasta que comenzó una conversación de lo mas extraña.

-¿Por qué ninguno me dijo que la humanidad ya se había defendido de aliens antes de la invasión chitauri? Vaya que son una raza poderosa.

La totalidad de personas en la mesa lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados, yo busqué algún indicio de broma o chiste, pero en su cara había una seriedad y un respeto que no entendía

Stark a mi lado se movió incomodo, puso una de sus manos en su frente, estas cosas le exasperaban.

-¿De que estas hablando?- preguntó el millonario, yo miré de uno a otro. Hasta Bucky no parecía entender nada, y menos Steve. Aunque ellos tenían permitido estar perdidos en el pasado.

-Vi sus registros históricos sobre el ''día de la independencia'' sobre este planeta siendo salvado por su campeón Will Smith en 1996.- El Casi- Dios del trueno, lo dijo tan seguro y seriamente que no me reí, por respeto, pero por dentro me estaba tirando al suelo de las carcajadas.

Y no quedó allí. Steve, el capitán Rogers, se acercó a la mesa, todavía sentado y sus ojos brillaban.

-Yo seguía en el hielo en ese entonces, no sabia de esto. Wow.- Todos los demás veíamos a aquellos dos extraterrestres hablando de una película de hacia mas de diez años, como si hubiera sido un hecho histórico real. Ya dejó de dar gracia.

-Es un hombre que ha conseguido grandes victorias. Deberíamos invitarlo a unírsenos como vengador.- Todos los demás guardamos silencio extremo, mientras Steve asentía efusivamente.

-Si es tan poderoso como tu dices, apoyo la idea.- asintió Steve.

Stark, con los ojos abiertos como platos, levantó la mano. Pidió orden.

-No. No. Chicos… Siento decirles, que están hablando de una película, o sea que no fue real.

Thor no entendía nada.

-¿Qué es una pelicual?

-Película. –Le corrigió Stark, con una mueca en su cara- Es como una visión de una realidad inventada, o algo así.- contestó Stark.- ¿Cómo conseguiste esa información?

-Le pedí prestada esa máquina mágica a Steve.- Respondió Thor, con cara de inocente.

-¿No les dije que regalarle una computadora a capipaleta seria una gran mala idea?

-Stark…- Le advirtió Fury al millonario, siempre estaba dándole nombres a Rogers. Aunque a mi me parecía cómico.

Fueron muchos minutos de intentarle explicar a Thor que era una película y que Steve se diera cuenta de que todavía le faltaba agregar algunas cosas a su lista del futuro.

-¿Entonces, tu hermano DE VERDAD está muerto?- Le preguntó Romanoff a Thor, para cambiar el tema. Yo no sabia de que estaban hablando. Ni de quien. ¿Thor tenía un hermano?

Thor se vio afectado solo un poco por la pregunta y luego de que Jane le acariciara uno de sus hombros, sonrió.

-Si… -Le dio una mirada extraña a Rogers.- El hizo una maravillosa imitación de ti, Steve.

Comencé a hablar con Stark y Harry cuando podía, la pizza desapareció del todo y me comencé a preguntar por que seguíamos sentados allí.

-Hey Harry, ¿sabes por que es todo esto?- Mi amigo me miró como si no diera crédito a sus oídos.

-¿Qué no sabes por que estamos aquí? Lucy…- se acerco mas a mi y me respondió en un susurro.-Es para darte la bienvenida.

-¿QUEEEEEE?- Grité, dejando a todo el mundo sordo. Todos me miraron.-Stark… Esta cena… Es por mi bienvenida y tu me haces venir en mayas y sin bañarme?

El susodicho encogió los hombros y escondió una sonrisa.

-Algo asi… Uno tiene que divertirse con algo. En realidad es por unirte como consultora a nuestra banda de rock.

Del otro lado de la mesa, Steve se levantó honorablemente de su silla y me sonrió, mientras yo abría la boca en una perfecta 'O'.

-Y aquí es donde yo te doy la bienvenida a este grupo mas imperfecto que perfecto. No importa de donde vienes, como te vez, tu pasado, a quien amas, o lo que quieres. Solo recuerda que todos nacemos con la capacidad de hacer el bien en este mundo. Y que todos aquí confiamos en ti.

-Wow, no se que responder a esto… Gracias, supongo.-Mis ojos estaban un poco húmedos, por la confianza que decían tener en mi Todos a mi alrededor sonreían. Harry y yo nos miramos y luego capte una pequeña sonrisa en la cara de James, estaba orgulloso de mi, su alumna.

En estos pocos días donde había vivido allí, me di cuenta que ser amiga de James era lo mas difícil que me tocaba hacer en mi vida, pero era lo único que tenia.

Luego de unos minutos de silencio incomodo en donde ninguno sabia que decir, a Clint se le ocurrió una brillante idea.

-¿Vamos al cuarto de juegos?- Preguntó Barton, mientras estaba sentado en una silla y se masajeaba la panza llena. Yo me levanté antes que nadie, quería decirles unas palabras.

-Pero antes, quiero decirles a todos que no pueden ordenarme a hacer algo que yo no quiera. Entonces no, Bucky, no voy a dejar de darle a la pared con un cuchillo cuando estoy aburrida.- Bucky pareció recordar los momentos donde yo me ponía a lanzar cuchillos a las paredes cuando estaba aburrida y nos sonreímos mutuamente.

-Muy bien Catwoman, nos vamos al cuarto de juegos, si quieres flirtear con tu ex novio, hazlo fuera del horario de protección al menor.

-Stark, yo no estaba flirteando con Bucky… Somos...- me moví incomoda- amigos ahora.- Pude ver la mirada esperanzada que puso Bucky cuando dije que eramos amigos. Lo había estado pensando, y aunque me costara, lo haría.

-Pues desde aquí perecía otra cosa, mis sinceras disculpas.- Me exasperaban las respuestas de Stark.

-¿Hay alguna manera de poner a Stark en mudo, Jarvis?

-No señorita, yo mismo lo he intentado, pero no esta dentro de mis programas.

-Gracias Jar!

Cuando salíamos todos hacia el ascensor, Barton me tomó del brazo mientras en el otro tenia a Romanoff, ella me dio un pequeño guiño.

-Ya veras lo que es la sala de juegos. ¡Es genial!

Bajamos al piso 24 y allí estaba, una sala con sillones cama, muy enormes y cómodos en apariencia. Miles de pantallas y consolas de juegos. También habían juegos de mesa y máquinas de juegos antiguas. Un sector era para jugar a los bolos y otra para Dance Dance Revolution.

-Esto es muy genial, tenias razón.- Le contesté a Barton, que seguía sosteniendo mi brazo.

Los demás ya estaban tomando asiento en el gran sillón del medio de la habitación y hablaban con Stark. Romanoff dejó nuestro lado para sentarse con Steve, Sam, Bucky y Tony.

El juego empezó en la pantalla gigante y la gran competición comenzó. Me dejó boquiabierta.

-¡Chupenme mi escudo estrellado, hijos de su madre! ¡Les voy a ganar tan duro que sus hijos van a cagar hongos!- Sam y Stark miraron hacia Steve, mientras los dos gritaban, parecían sorprendidos. Aunque no atemorizados, supuse que así reaccionaba Steve siempre que competía en juegos.

Natasha fue la única que siguió jugando como si nada. Y parecía que estaba jugando bastante bien, tanto que luego de varios minutos, Steve comenzó a gritar.

-Tu jodidamente me acabas de Blue- Shell a mi?

-Sip.- contestó secamente, Romanoff sin alejar la vista de la enorme pantalla.

Barton seguía a mi lado, lo miré, mientras tenia una sonrisa en mi cara.

-Solo diré que Natasha es mi héroe en el Mario Kart.- Me contestó el con orgullo, mirando a su amiga. Los demás, al ver que Natasha les ganaba, gruñían como si hubieran sido heridos o algo.

-Tu estabas congelado cuando se inventaron los vídeo juegos.- le gritó Sam cuando vio que Steve se acercaba a el.

-A tu izquierda, Sam.

-Y deja ya de decir que estas a mi izquierda. No te puedo ver cuando me estas pasando.

Yo no lo podía creer. Personas grandes y responsables como cap, jugando un juego para niños de 10. Barton se dio cuenta de mis pensamientos.

-Si crees que esto se pone feo cuando estamos jugando el Mario Kart, espera hasta que nos veas jugar Dance Dance Revolution.

* * *

**Tony Pov.**

Luego de ver como Steve nos ganaba al Mario Kart, me levanté de el sillón y fui a por una botella de agua. Claro, ahora estaba en terapia y no podía tomar nada de alcohol.

Aunque tenía unas ganas enormes de tomar al menos un vino blanco, o algo…

No. Tenia que controlarme.

Sentí que mi móvil vibraba en una de las mesas y lo cogí.

Me fije en la pantalla. Era Fury. Me pareció muy extraño, habíamos hablado hace unas horas.

Atendí, mirando hacia los chicos. Al dejar un lugar libre, los chicos habían invitado a Lucy a unírseles. Era bastante buena. Aunque dijo que no le gustaba jugar a las consolas.

-Stark, ven al piso 19, tengo que hablarte de algo.- Dijo la voz siempre enojada de Fury, antes de cortar.

Miré con enojo al móvil, como si tuviera la culpa de tener conocidos tan mal educados.

-Chicos, me voy por un rato. Ya vuelvo.- Les avisé a todos, ellos me saludaron con la cabeza, no movieron ni los ojos, ni las manos. Estaban muy concentrados en el juego.

Le dije el piso a Jarvis, y luego de unos minutos, llegué al lugar.

Estaban Hill y Fury.

-Pensé que ahora trabajabas para mi. Si no es así, estas despedida.- le dije a Hill, en broma (en parte). Ella como siempre, no pareció encontrar el chiste y negó con la cabeza.

-Stark, tenemos que hablar de algo importante.

-Hable entonces. Tengo una revancha con Rogers, no puedo faltar.

-Me temo que lo harás. Es sobre Stoner.- Me fije en el hombre, parecía nervioso y apurado.

Tenia una carpeta en las manos y yo la miré con atención. Me la tendió y yo la tomé. Miré la portada, pero no era la carpeta que yo pensaba si no, otra nueva.

-No, no es la carpeta que robó la chica… Es una carpeta que era de tu padre y de otra persona que tendrías que conocer: Rick Stoner.

-Si, era amigo de mi padre, ¿no era así?- Yo escuchaba con atención. Esto parecía serio.

-Mas que eso. Hagamoslo fácil. Recuérdame como se llamaba tu madre, Stark.

-¿Qué importancia tiene mi madre en todo esto?- Fury me mandó una mirada fría con su ojo. Me di por vencido.- Se llamaba Maria.

-Maria- asintió Fury- ¿y su apellido de soltera?

-Maria Collins Carbonell ¿por?

-El padre de Lucy se llamaba Adam Edward Collins Stoner...- mientras mi mente ataba cabos, el agregó. - tu primo.

Quedé muy sorprendido, como la vez que me encontré en una cueva en medio de la nada, con un hoyo en el pecho, el cual tenia conectado un imán a una batería de coche.

-¿Qu…quee… QUEEE? Están diciendo que esa chica… Lucy, es mi… Sob-sobrina?- me costó decir la palabra sobrina.

-Si, Stark. Anímate, tienes una familia. Ahora me tengo que ir, asuntos urgentes y secretos. – dijo, acercándose a mi, y palmeándome el hombro.

-Siempre sabes todo. ¿Cómo lo haces?

-Es mi trabajo. Ya sabes, saber todo de todos. Mi ojo esta siempre vigilando.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

-¿Te diste cuenta de la magnitud de esta bomba, Stark? Parece que fueras a salir corriendo espantado en cualquier momento. Yo creo que nunca había visto esa cara en ti antes.- Se rió un poco a mis expensas, luego volvió a ponerse serio. - Leete las fichas que te traje. Y cuida de Lucy.- se despidió el hombre pirata antes de irse y tomar el ascensor sin mirarme una vez mas. Hill fue con el. Traidora.

A las dos horas estaba sentado en el suelo, con papeles a mi alrededor, leyendo la información que Fury me había dejado y no podía dejar de creerlo.

Jarvis había comparado las muestras de sangre, mías y de Stoner, y no había dudas. Eramos familia.

-Jarvis abre una carpeta privada con todas las pruebas de sangre de Lucy.- Ordené.

-¿Que nombre le pongo?- la británica voz de Jarvis, preguntó.

-Vamos a ser originales, llámalo proyecto Crow.

-Muy original, señor.- no me pasó desapercibido el sarcasmo de mi inteligencia artificial.

Por un lado era maravilloso y por el otro no sabia que hacer. ¿Le decía algo a la chica? ¿Cómo me debía comportar ahora? No era lo mismo que ser padre, pero no estaba tan lejos. ¿Debía ser un ejemplo, o ser el tío genial? ¿Tendría que mandarla a acostarse temprano hoy?

Me había pasado muchas veces de que mujeres con las que había tenido un amorío habían vuelto diciendo que su hijo/a era mio. Cosa que nunca fue real.

Admito que me cagaba de pies a cabeza poder tener un hijo por ahí, la idea de ser responsable por otro ser vivo me hacia volar la cabeza y asustarme- más de lo que me había asustado cuando fui hacia el agujero negro y salí-

Lo primero que iba a hacer era tratar de alejarla de Barnes, me había dado cuanta cuanto sufría al tenerlo tan cerca.

Me decidí a ser amigo con ella al principio y luego decirle la verdad.

Después vendría la parte donde le contaba mis proyectos y el plan que tenia. Le iban a gustar. Yo sabia que a ella no le gustaba el viejo Shield. Seria la mejor adhesión en mucho tiempo. Yo confiaba en ella. Me decidí a investigarla más, eso si. Y dentro de eso también estaba la experimentación tan curiosa que había sobrevivido.

Ella iba a estar dentro. Se lo debía, por mi familia. Ella era mi familia. La única que me quedaba. Tenía que estar de mi lado.

Abrí otro de los archivos. Tenia una letra curvada y prolija. Con tinta negra, antigua. Comencé a leerlo.

* * *

_5 de Noviembre de __1943_

_-¡Si eso fuese verdad, sería un descubrimiento sin igual!- Apuntó enérgicamente Howard, mientras una mueca arrogante se formaba en su cara. _

_El científico no se lo creía, y tampoco lo hacía yo. Toda la inteligencia de la SSR estaba patas para arriba por el poder que Rogers insistía, había presenciado en la instalación enemiga, hacía ya unos días. _

_Armas y cargas- si se pueden llamar de esa manera-, fabricadas de una manera completamente avanzada._

_Los estudios, hacia unas horas practicados en la muestra, obviamente no daban indicios que demostraran ese poder._

_Sin embargo, éramos dos científicos jóvenes y con ganas de aventuras. Queríamos desplegar todos los instrumentos que teníamos para hacer salir ese poder del que nos habían hablado. Nuestras mentes habían trabajado e investigado noche y día en este nuevo descubrimiento. _

_Rogers era un excelente hombre, estratega y capitán del ejército, pero su mente no era muy científica._

_Duda era lo que teníamos, y expectación. ¿Y si estábamos frente a un nuevo elemento?_

_Nos sacamos los guantes y caminamos hacia fuera del laboratorio, uno atrás del otro, nos dirigíamos al cuarto de experimentos._

_Cuando entramos allí, ya había científicos de industrias Stark y otros de la inteligencia secreta._

_Ellos ya nos tenían una muestra preparada especialmente para nosotros. Tomamos las dos túnicas bancas en silencio, del perchero de la puerta y luego, de uno de los bolsillos saqué mis lentes redondos y me los puse._

_Pensando que este era uno de esos momentos en los cuales, Howard era más abierto, me dispuse a hablarle de un tema que sabía que no le iba a gustar._

_Howard siempre había salido con muchas chicas, y yo lo seguiría haciendo, si no fuera porque me había casado._

_-Sabes que Rosa nos va a obligar a hacer la cita doble, ¿verdad?- Luego de mencionarlo, Stark ni me dirigió una mirada cuando le informé sobre aquello, pero pude adivinar como sería su cara. Negó visiblemente y luego de llegar hasta el punto exacto en medio de la habitación, se dio la vuelta y me miró con una ceja levantada._

_-Rick, no estoy de humor para citas.- Suspiró con cansancio. Yo no le creí ni una palabra, él siempre estaba listo para citas.- Dile a Rosa que tal vez otro día._

_Yo me encogí de hombros, pero estaba un poco molesto._

_-¿Te das cuenta de que estas rechazando a Maria?- Stark sonrió. Hacía meses que le hablaba de Maria. La hermana de mi esposa. _

_-¿Es ella linda?- Me miró con una sonrisa de costado, yo me dispuse a contestarle, pero el prosiguió.- Y si es así, ¿Por qué no se ha casado ya?_

_Encogí los hombros otra vez. La verdad era que la muchacha era muy testaruda. Pelo negro, ojos oscuros, muy bonita. Pero no le iba a decir eso a Howard, que lo averiguara el mismo. _

_-No tengo idea, pero prométeme que lo pensaras._

_Llevábamos horas trabajando, y estábamos cansados y con sueño. Howard se restregó los ojos oscuros con las manos y luego de gruñir me contestó._

_-Oh mujeres… Espero que Rosa no se enoje contigo por que no voy a salir con su hermana._

_Yo suspiré, ya estaba esperando el rezongo. De '¿Por qué tenía un amigo tan extravagante y peculiar?' _

_-Las Collins pueden ser un infierno. A veces no sé qué tienen en la cabeza.- Stark rodó los ojos._

_-Como digo siempre: El momento en el que pienses que sabes lo que pasa por la mente de las mujeres, será el momento en el que tu cerebro estará realmente frito._

_-Bueno, no lo diría de esa manera…_

_Uno de los científicos que se encontraba en la habitación se acercó a nosotros con una libreta de anotaciones y me la entrego a mí, yo la tomé. Stark miró hacia el cuarto de protección. Protegido por una pared de hormigón y metal. Un doble vidrio laminado._

_En el centro de la habitación, había un robot formado por dos pinzas eléctricas de última generación._

_Estas pinzas se manejaban del otro lado, justo en la habitación que estábamos. Había dos manijas de metal con las que se podría maniobrar el experimento._

_Una de las pinzas ya tenía un pequeño objeto, en forma de perla. Brillaba con derecho propio. La luz que emanaba era intensa y de color celeste. Lo habían encontrado en las instalaciones secretas de Hydra. Rogers lo había encontrado y lo había traído para analizar._

_-Mejor que nos pongamos a trabajar en esto._

_Tomó las manijas-volantes de las pinzas, mientras yo comenzaba a anotar todo en la libreta de la SSR._

_La pinza que sostenía el material, se movió un poco, por obra de Howard, que la miraba con atención._

_-La señal de la emisión es inusual- dijo calmadamente, repitiendo lo que habíamos descubierto en el laboratorio._

_-Alpha y Beta Ray son neutrales- resumió para que yo anotara en la libreta, pero yo lo que hice fue asomarme a su lado, para ver el pequeño objeto brillante más de cerca, con más curiosidad de la que quería admitir._

_Luego de unos segundos, sentí que Howard dejaba de lado la seriedad científica, y que su mirada se dirigía hacia mí._

_-Pero dudo que Rogers haya descubierto eso.- Apuntó Howard, mirándome de costado con una pequeña sonrisa, lo que me hizo reír. Compartimos una sonrisa. Rogers no era científico, pero lo respetábamos._

_Stark seguía con su sonrisa altanera, mientras yo apuntaba algunos datos que faltaban en la ficha._

_-Parece bastante inofensivo.- recalcó Howard, seriamente. Yo estaba tan nervioso que de mi boca no salía ni una palabra._

_Dejé lo que estaba haciendo y miré de nuevo al material. Howard maniobró para que las pinzas se fueran acercando lentamente._

_-Es difícil ver por qué hay tanto revuelo._

_La pinza electriza de la izquierda hizo el último movimiento y lo que sucedió luego fue tan repentino, que no me dio el tiempo de ponerlo en el papel. _

_Básicamente diré que cuando la pinza tocó el material desconocido, esta de alguna manera se detonó con un ruido espontaneo y sordo. Irradio calor y luz de una forma asombrosa. _

_Explotó delante de nuestros ojos. Yo logré protegerme detrás de una pared, aunque no pude salvarme de los vidrios que salieron volando hacia todas direcciones._

_Howard por otra parte, se llevó el mayor golpe de la detonación. Igualmente a él le encantaba hacer explotar cosas. Estaba más que acostumbrado._

_El cuerpo de mi amigo se deslizó por el suelo del cuarto experimental rápidamente. Quedó tirado de espaldas, y cuando ya había pasado el peligro, compartimos una mirada sorprendida, alarmada y asustada._

_-¡Apunta eso!- me recordó, como él sabía hacer. Y como haría cualquier científico en esos momentos. Yo hice como pude, lo que me decía._

_Los dos nos comenzamos a levantar del suelo, a duras penas._

_-Espero que Rosa no se enoje por los pedazos de vidrio.- Dije yo, sacudiendo la túnica con las manos. Pude ver claramente que Stark rodaba los ojos._

_-Necesito un trago- me informó mi amigo, mientras caminaba fuera de la habitación. El siempre necesitaba un trago, pero ahora yo lo entendía._

_-¿Adónde se supone que vas?- le pregunté yo a voz de grito._

_Howard se dio la vuelta y abrió los brazos, abarcando la habitación hecha pedazos._

_-Primero a informarle a Chester sobre lo que nos ha sucedido, y luego por un trago. Si quieres, puedes venir a las dos cosas._

_-Si, por que no._


	32. Chapter 32

**Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!** ¿Cómo están? Yo bien, al fin llegó el frío en mi país y estoy más feliz que nunca!

Se acerca **Avengers AoU**! Ya tengo mis entradas, ¿y ustedes? ¿Saben algo nuevo que yo no sepa?

Tengo que esperar hasta el martes para hacer los capítulos que vienen. Tiene que ver con Agents of Shield.

Bueno, al fin otro capítulo. La acción comenzara en el próximo capítulo. Tuve que hacerlo de ese modo, porque si no este sería muy largo.

Pasaran cosas muy geniales y sorpresivas en los capítulos que vienen. ¿Cómo quieren que Tony le diga a Lucy que él es su 'tío'? ¿Cómo se vengará Lucy de Tony? Bueno, ya veremos.

Espero les guste este capítulo. Si tienen alguna duda o comentario, no duden en decirlo.

**EloraP:** Si, fue un capítulo de lo más complejo. Si, sobrina de Stark. Pero no una Stark, eso quiero que quede claro. He leído muchos fanfics donde Tony tiene una hija, y ella es tan inteligente y tecnológica como él. No digo que no me gusten, pero ya me tienen harta. Decidí hacerla más normal a Lucy, es inteligente, claro, pero no una genio. Veremos que tienen en común Stark y Lucy. ¿Cómo reaccionará Lucy, si Stark intenta separarla de Bucky? Jajaja Siempre hay nueva información. Ya verás. Me alegro que te haya gustado. La escena existe y está en Capitán América y el primer vengador. Stoner era científico y agente. Tal vez haga alguna escena más, donde aparezca Carter y eso. ¿Te gustaría? Bueno, saludos!

**Nastinka:** Si, lo sé es demasiado asombroso. Dan trabajo las tareas, sí. Estoy que me duele todo. ¿Cómo te gustaría que Tony le dijera la verdad a Lucy? ¿Cómo reaccionará Lucy? ¿Y los demás Avengers? Beso.

**Liz Rogers:** Querida Rogers, Steve tiene mucho vocabulario, que use solo el buen vocabulario, eso es otra cosa. Lo que quería destacar, era que al competir, el Capi se pone un poco agresivo, de la mejor forma posible, claro. Ajajaj me dio risa, les debemos tanto a los hermanos Russo. Yo creo que sigue virgen el capi, sí. Todos se sorprendieron, jaja. Es un poco del poder del teserato que usaban los de Hydra en las cargas. Esa escena existe. En CA:TFA. Creo que tardé una semana en actualizar, y me parece que así será desde ahora, espero.

Muchos saludos.

**Deniss Moreno:** Holaaa! Bienvenida. Como llegaste a este fanfic? Espero que sigas por aquí. En una semana actualizo. Besotes.

**Una pregunta para todos:** ¿Cómo llegaron a este fanfic? Espero que mis lectores en otras páginas de internet hayan encontrado la historia entera aquí, porque para mí es el mejor lugar para publicar.

Estoy pensando en hacer un fanfic de GoT o de Harry Potter. (Cuando termine este)

No sé, ya veré.

Bueno, no queda nada más.

Solo decir que mi Microsoft Word ya tiene incorporada la palabra 'Hydra' en mayúscula en el diccionario. Esto es de lo más extraño.

Shhh… Hail Hydra :P

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Capítulo 32

Había sido una noche muy larga. Con el grupo jugamos a los bolos, al póker, a la wii, al play station, miramos películas y nos dio el tiempo para jugar al dance, dance revolution. Barton estaba en lo cierto. Eso sí era la guerra.

Cada equipo elegía a alguno de ellos y luego competían para ver quien bailaba mejor y más rápido que el otro. Eran muy competitivos. Y cuando Rogers tuvo que bailar contra Bucky, eso de verdad fue alucinante.

Yo en esa parte de la noche me mantuve al margen de ese juego. No bailaba muy bien que digamos. Pero Rogers y Barton jugaban muy bien. No nos olvidemos de Romanoff, la cual era muy rápida y una bestia compitiendo.

Lo que me llamaba la atención, había sido la ausencia del gran dueño de la torre. Stark se había marchado hacia su oficina, para nunca más en la noche volver.

Los demás no dijeron nada.

Thor era un poco duro y demasiado grande para bailar tan rápidamente, y se quedó a mi lado todo el tiempo. Mientras los demás bailaban y disfrutaban de un momento de diversión.

Por lo que había escuchado desde hacía algún tiempo no todo había sido un camino de rosas.

Al igual que yo, ellos habían estado buscando pistas para desbaratar la organización llamada Hydra. La cual había estado presuntamente destruida luego de la segunda guerra mundial. Gracias a Rogers. Pero no había sido así.

Estaban buscando datos e inteligencia sobre las cabecillas de Hydra. Algo estaba sucediendo, pero ellos no me compartían cosas tan importantes.

Mi relación con Bucky había mejorado y aunque a veces teníamos momentos incomodos o tristes, estar con personas alrededor nos ayudaba mucho.

Éramos amigos. Si, lo sé, es extraño, yo también me doy cuenta. Pensar que hacía unos meses éramos tan íntimos y ahora teníamos que recurrir a los escapes bromistas de Stark o la amabilidad de Rogers para poder estar juntos en la misma habitación, era increíble.

Un día después de la cena de mi bienvenida, cuando estaba con Bucky y Steve, y estábamos conversando, le pregunté que tenía en la cadena al cuello.

Él y Steve se miraron profundamente.

-Oh, es solo una reliquia.- Dijo el ex solado de invierno, mientras se bajaba solo un poco el cierre de la campera gris y sacaba una cadena plateada con dos chapas con relieves, para que las pudiera ver de cerca. Yo me acerqué tan rápido que él no lo vio venir y aunque lo asusté un poco, me dio una sonrisa que golpeó mi corazón.

Tomé casi sin permiso las chapitas de metal que colgaban de la cadena. Eran las típicas que se dan en el ejército, hasta en ese preciso momento.

No supe que decir, y ni dije una palabra.

-Cuando obtuve al fin, todos mis recuerdos de vuelta, Steve me regalo la cadena.

Yo no escuché mucho lo que él me decía. Su pecho subía y bajaba con la respiración y yo todavía podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo, en los metales fríos que tenía en mis manos. Las chapitas eran dos. Respiré hondo mientras leía.

* * *

'_**Barnes **_

_**James B. **_

_**Squad . 107 **_

_**Brooklyn, U.S.A'**_

* * *

'_**0702202011**_

_**UNIT 107 **_

_**0400402014' **_

* * *

Inmediatamente después de terminar de leer las dos, las solté y ellas hicieron un ruido metálico sobre la ropa de mi amigo Bucky.

Miré hacia ellos dos, ambos tenían una mueca casi sonrisa. Yo les devolví la sonrisa.

-En realidad no se la regalé, se la devolví. La había dejado olvidada en el campamento. El día que…- Steve dejó de hablar cuando los otros dos temblamos. Iba a nombrar el día que Bucky cayó al rio helado, del tren en las montañas de los Alpes.- Si, bueno ya saben.

Eso había sucedido el día anterior, al igual que otras cosas. Como por ejemplo, cuando me desperté esa mañana, decidí ir al piso tres a buscar un desayuno.

Estaba con un poco de mal humor por los secretos y las bromas que me hacia Stark, y Jarvis no había sido de ayuda.

Por lo tanto no le hablaba a Jarvis- pues lo había puesto en modo mudo.- y no le ordené mi desayuno.

Mi objetivo era pasar una mañana tranquila, para poder planear mi venganza contra Stark. El cual no había visto desde la cena de la noche pasada, de la cual había desaparecido.

Le había pedido ayuda a Harry, con mi venganza hacia Stark. Y él se estaba encargando.

Así que lo que menos esperaba era verlo entrar por la puerta cuando yo estaba comiendo mis copos de chocolate.

Entré en la cocina, la cual estaba cómodamente vacía, nadie a la vista. Abrí la heladera, saqué lo necesario para mi desayuno y me serví mis copos de chocolate, con leche.

Cuando estaba ya dentro del gran plan contra Tony Stark y por mi cuarta cuchara sopera de cereal, la puerta del ascensor se abrió de repente y por ella salió justo el hombre en el que estaba pensando.

Me sorprendió verlo a esta hora por aquí. El no desayunaba en la cocina tan tarde. Había aprendido que él no dormía mucho. Y desayunaba muy muy temprano.

Además estaba el hecho de que a las doce de la mañana de ese día soleado pero fresco, Harry- mi mejor amigo-, estaba haciendo algo en el laboratorio con él. Entonces esto no tenía sentido.

Tampoco tenía sentido, por qué el hombre, había entrado a la habitación, pero se había quedado en la entrada con cara de espanto y quieto como una estatua, mirándome a mí.

Yo estaba vestida con mi piyama de ovejitas y unas pantuflas peludas que había traído del hotel. Si, muy maduro. Tal vez mi vestimenta le daba alergia, y eso no me importaba, claro.

-¡Hey Stark, llamando a la tierra!- le chasquee mis dedos a lo lejos y el pestañeo por fin.

-Ah, si… Hola. Vengo a… Desayunar.- Con la gracia de toda una celebridad pasó por detrás mío, hacia las heladeras gigantes y comenzó a prepararse algo.

Yo lo miré con atención. El me miraba a veces de reojo, me sonreía y volvía a lo suyo. Me pareció muy extraño.

Se sirvió jugo de naranja y unas tortitas con sirope. Además de un café muy cargado.

-Pensé que ya habías desayunado…- murmuré aburrida, yo. Me puse una cuchara de mi desayuno en la boca, mientras él se sentaba a mi lado en la barra de la cocina.

-Pues no. El trabajo en el laboratorio está siendo muy complejo y muy satisfactorio, por lo tanto 'no tiempo para comer'.

Habían estado toda la noche con Harry en el laboratorio. Me preocupaba mi amigo. Se iba en dos días y no nos veíamos casi nada. La noche anterior había desaparecido sin que yo me diera cuenta. Y no sabía por qué. Eso me tenía muy enojada. Stark pasaba más tiempo con mi amigo.

-¿Cómo esta Harry? Ayer desapareció de la nada y no me dijo ni el por qué.- removí mis cereales con la cuchara, sin mirar al genio.

-Solo se fue por que se le ocurrió una idea magnifica…-Su tono demostraba que la idea de mi amigo era hiper genial. Lo mire con los ojos entrecerrados, mientras él se llevaba un pedazo de tortita a la boca, con el tenedor.

-Lo cual no me vas a contar, porque es secreto, ¿verdad?

-No todavía Lucy, pero uno de estos días lo sabrás.

-Cuando me devolverás a mi amigo, Stark?

-Llámame Tony, si no es mucho problema, y aclaremos que yo no te robe a Harry, así que no lo puedo devolver.

Rodé los ojos por el tono jocoso. Ese día no tenía paciencia para nada de esto.

-Hablo en serio Stark…- Sin darle el gusto de llamarlo por su nombre. Él se dio cuenta de eso.

-Yo también Stoner, ten paciencia. Come esos copos de chocolate que si yo los veo una vez más, me dará alergia.

¿Así que el chocolate de verdad le daba alergia? No, lo pensé de nuevo, y no. No podía envenenar al gran Tony Stark con chocolate. No era tan mala. Pero ya se me ocurriría algo.

El chocolate que me había traído del Plaza, en parte, se los había dado a Barton, el cual me seguía agradeciendo.

Un gran silencio pasó y cuando volví a levantar mi mirada hacia Stark, después de terminar mi plato, me encontré con los ojos del científico fijados en mí.

Bueno, eso era… Raro…

-Lo siento si te estoy mirando mucho… Me doy cuenta que estás enojada un poco conmigo…

-¿En serio? ¿Cuál fue la pista?- le pregunté sarcásticamente.

-Estoy siendo honesto ahora, así que déjame terminar- respiré hondo y no dije una palabra. Parecía estar buscando algo dentro de su mente o las agallas para decir algo.-Lo siento. Sé que puedo ser difícil y un dolor en el culo. Sé que has tenido una vida muy dura, lo entiendo, y me gustaría ayudarte, ser amigos o ser alguien con el que puedes contar.- Juntó los labios, al terminar y me miró a los ojos por un corto momento, y luego de asentir se pasó una servilleta por la boca y se levantó del asiento.

El hombre tenía razón. Lo único que me había hecho era bromear conmigo. Le tenía que dar una oportunidad. Por un momento dejé de lado lo que me había hecho la noche anterior y me decidí a no vengarme de sus payasadas.

Cuando iba de camino hacia la puerta, me decidí a responderle algo.

-Gracias, Tony.- Era la primera vez que lo llamaba por su nombre, y mejor, por su apodo amistoso.

El hombre se dio la vuelta con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, me guiñó un ojo y luego cuando se dio la vuelta y siguió hacia el ascensor, me saludó con la mano.

-Vuélvele a hablar a Jarvis, cree que lo odias. Y le diré a Harry que te haga una vista-

Ahora volvía a la rutina. Pero esta vez era diferente. Ya no era levantarse, ir al baño, desayunar con el abuelo y luego ir al trabajo y después a la universidad. Ahora era levantarme, bajar veinte pisos hacia la cocina, encontrarme con un millonario que había ido a desayunar conmigo siempre a la misma hora y hablar de cosas random con él, hasta que me tenía que ir a cambiar el pijama, para luego hacer lo que me viniera en gana.

Esa mañana no solo encontré a Stark, sino que también estaba Banner con él. Su pelo con algunas canas, estaba despeinado, pero con estilo y cuándo me vio entrar, me sonrió.

-Si me esperas un poco, traigo mi figura de acción y me la firmas, si te parece, claro.- le pedí educadamente. En mi mente gritaba como toda una fangirl.

-Claro que sí. Te espero.- asintió tranquilamente. Yo por dentro estaba tan nerviosa y feliz.

-Hey Lucy, ¿ni un saludo al gran Tony Stark?- dijo en broma Tony, aunque parecía triste porque no lo había visto allí.

-Si lo dices así, no, ni un saludo.- me reí, mientras lo saludaba con la mano y las puertas del ascensor se cerraban.

Luego de que volviera a la cocina y Bruce me firmara mi mini-hulk, y de que después el Hulk verdadero se fuera para viajar por la ciudad hacia un destino secreto, me quedé a solas con Tony.

El esta vez solo tomaba un café y comía una media luna. Yo por mi parte tomaba un té, con galletas de limón.

-Mantente alejada de Banner. Puedes salir herida si se enoja.- dijo de la nada, después de echarme una mirada seria.

-¿Por qué? ¿Piensas que lo voy a enojar? ¿Y quién eres tú para decirme con quien puedo estar o no?- me miró más triste esta vez, como si quisiera gritarme algo.

-Ese no es el punto.- Miró hacia otro lado, como dudando y preguntándose qué decirme.- Solo ten cuidado, mantente a salvo.- No sabía que lo preocupara tanto. Tampoco que le importara tanto mi bienestar.

-Pensé que tú y Bruce eran amigos…- dije más calmada.

Tony tomó un sorbo de su vaso de café. Asintió mientras se tragaba el líquido.

-Sí, lo somos. Pero es del 'otro' del que desconfío.

-¿Por qué te preocupas por mí? Recién me conoces.

-Eso hacen los amigos, ¿o no? Además vi como lo miras, y a Barnes más que a nadie. Son chicos peligrosos.

-Tal vez me gustan los chicos peligrosos.- Le dije sonriendo. Luego mi sonrisa se borró.-Es tan raro cuando hablas seriamente. ¿y cómo sé que puedo confiar en ti?

-No lo sé. No lo hagas… Yo no lo hago.- encogió los hombros. Sus ojos oscuros estaban llenos de humor.

-En esta vida es difícil confiar en alguien al cien por ciento. Todo lo que nos ha pasado…- miré hacia abajo, la figura de acción, recientemente firmada, por un muy amable y relajado Banner, me miraba con rabia.

-Te entiendo, y estaba bromeando, puedes confiar en mi.- yo le respondí con una risa espontanea. El hizo una mueca graciosa. Recordé algo importante que quería saber.

-Mi abuelo era amigo de tu padre, ¿no es así?- El casi salta, al yo hablar de nuestros antepasados. Se aclaró la garganta sonoramente. De repente parecía nervioso.

-Así es…- el evitó mis ojos.

-¿Te acuerdas de mi abuelo? Alguna vez lo debes haber visto.

-Algo así… Pero al que si recuerdo es a tu padre: Adam.

-¿En serio?- Yo sonreí, sentí que mis mejillas se me ponían coloradas por la felicidad. Puse mis codos encima de la mesa, para mirar a Tony más de cerca. El dejó las migas de su media luna en el plato y me sonrió.- Cuéntame todo lo que recuerdes.

-Mucho no recuerdo, fue antes de ir a la universidad, éramos muy amigos, eso sí. Nos gustaba robar pólvora del laboratorio de mi padre y luego de alguna manera explotábamos cosas con eso en la azotea. Terminábamos los dos castigados, pero no nos importaba.

-¿Y mi madre?

-A ella no la conocí. Yo tenía una vida más fuera de lo normal, tu padre siempre fue más privado y de perfil bajo.

-¿Y a mi abuelo?

-De el no recuerdo mucho. Solo que primero fue ayudante de mi padre en el laboratorio y luego agente de Shield. Tal vez si él me hubiera cuidado en vez de Stane, todo hubiera sido diferente.-Yo asentí.

-¿y que más recuerdas de mi padre?

-También amaba el chocolate, como lo amas tú… Recuerdo eso por que odiaba ver como comía y yo no podía. Traumas de la infancia.

Luego de la charla sobre mi familia, Tony se fue, luego de decirme que Harry me esperaría hoy en la azotea a las dos de la tarde.

Me cambié el piyama por algo más abrigado y luego fui al cuarto de juegos donde estaban por mirar alguna película.

Tenía puesto un buzo de lana negro, y un pantalón de algodón de color gris. Me até el pelo en una trenza cosida. Me senté al lado de Bucky en el gran sillón, luego de unos momentos, puso un brazo atrás de mis hombros.

Steve buscaba algo en una libreta de mano, sin encontrar nada.

-Lo siento chicos, pero ya vimos todas las películas de mi lista.

-¿Tienes una lista?-Dejé mi lugar en el sillón y caminé hacia donde él estaba, le tomé la lista de las manos. Había muchas películas.

-Hey, devuélveme mi lista…- Se quejó el primer vengador, como si le hubieran quitado un caramelo de las manos.

Yo miré la lista y me di cuenta que faltaban muchas cosas.

-Esta es una lista de viejos de este siglo, hecho para viejos del siglo anterior ¿o qué?

-Tienes suerte de que Sam no está, él se enojaría con tu comentario.- Me aseguró James, con una sonrisa enorme.

-Aquí falta Harry Potter y Game of Thrones.- Les dije a los dos, mientras les mostraba la lista en mis manos.

-¿Harry qué? ¿Juego de qué?

-Si no ves esas dos cosas, no sabes lo que es vida…

Las horas desde el desayuno, hasta las dos de la tarde las pasamos mirando Harry Potter y la piedra filosofal y el primer episodio de Game of Thrones,

Natasha era como yo y le encantaban las intrigas y las familias. Nos imaginábamos a Tony en la familia de Nedd Stark. Los chicos estaban impresionados por que los protagonistas tuvieran el apellido de uno de nosotros.

-¿Estos Starks, son parientes de Tony? ¿Son sus antepasados?- Los demás quedamos mirando a Thor. Hasta Steve lo miraba extrañamente.

-Emmm… No, esto es solo una mezcla entre realidad y fantasía.

-Ah, okay…- dijo Thor y siguió comiendo del pop corn.

-¿Qué clase de show es este? Hay más mujeres desnudas que árboles en la selva. ¿Lucy, a ti te gusta esto?- Me dijo con voz aguda, Steve. Me miró como si estuviera mal de la cabeza.

-Las mujeres desnudas me dan igual, pero Robb esta como un queso.- Luego de eso, todos miramos hacia la gran pantalla en la ventana, y vimos a Robb. Un enorme silencio se instaló después.

-Alguien se dio cuenta de que se parece a alguien, ese Robb Stark…-Clint rompió el silencio mientras miraba hacia mí.

-No, no digas una palabra…- Continuó Natasha, con los ojos hacia su mejor amigo.

-Lucy, me parece que tienes un tipo.- Clint me giñó un ojo. Yole saque importancia con una de mis manos, cuando llegué al punto que el había estado diciendo.

Tomé uno de los almohadones de mi espalda y lo lancé hacia Barton. El almohadón cruzó de mí hacia él, y le dio en la cara.

-Cállate, Cupido.

-Hey, no me gusta que me digan así. Y solo digo lo obvio.

-Shhh… que ahora viene una parte muy importante, Robin Hood.

Los Lannisters eran encontrados por Bran Stark, no en las mejores condiciones, y Jaime tiraba a Bran por la ventana.

-No, en serio ¿qué clase de Show es este? – Steve miró con asombro hacia su mejor amigo-¿A ti te gusta esto, Bucky?

-Me gustan las luchas y las batallas. Lucy me la hizo ver como cuatro veces, al igual que toda la saga de Harry Potter. A veces creía que me tenía como novio porque me parezco a Robb… O que un día me iba a cambiar por Harry Potter.- Mencionó James, sin despegar su mirada de la pantalla. Pero con una media sonrisa.

-Pues para que sepas, definitivamente eres más atractivo que Robb- Los dos nos reímos.- Aunque te cambiaría por Harry Potter.

-Chicos, ustedes son raros, en serio…- Dijo Natasha.

-Dice la espía ultra secreta de un grupo de vengadores…- Recordé yo a la pelirroja. Nos reímos.

Le di mi pop a Thor que estaba a mi otro lado en el sillón y me levanté de mi asiento. Eran casi las dos y todavía tenía un viaje hacia la azotea, por el ascensor.

-Bueno, me tengo que ir, tengo una cita.

Los demás me miraron extrañados.

-¿Una cita?- La voz de Bucky sonó un poco ahogada.

-Sip. Nos vemos. Sigan mirando la serie por Nexflix.

Me subí al ascensor, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. En realidad no era una cita. Me iba a encontrar con Harry e íbamos a charlar a solas un momento. Pero me había encantado ver la reacción en la cara de James. Habíamos estado sentados tan juntos, tenía que hacer mi mayor esfuerzo para mirar hacia la tevé y prestar atención a la serie.

Cuando llegué, el lugar era un espacio abierto, tenía un área para aviones y otra para los trajes de Iron Man. El cielo estaba despejado. Hacía mucho viento.

Miré a mí alrededor. Sentado en el suelo, justo en la cornisa del porta aviones, estaba sentado Harry. Sus piernas estaban justo al borde de la azotea y las movía como si fuera un niño.

Cuando me iba acercando, me di cuenta que a su lado, tenía un cajón con cervezas y una pizza en caja.

-Harry, que alegría verte otra vez.

Al escuchar mi voz, la cara de mi amigo se dio vuelta y en ella había una sonrisa.

-Recibí tu mensaje.

-¿Cuál?

-El que me mandaste ayer…- me senté a su lado, con cuidado de no mirar hacia abajo. Todavía me daban miedo las alturas. Me maree un poco.

-Wow, me había olvidado del mensaje. No importa, ¿has resuelto mi problema?

-Claro que sí, pero que sepas que él no lo tomará bien. Se enojará. Es muy protector con sus cosas.- Sacó un pedazo de papel doblado del bolsillo de su pantalón. Me lo tendió y yo lo tomé.

-Que eso ya pasó, no lo haré, no me voy a vengar de Stark. Ahora somos… Amigos.

-Sí, eso he escuchado.- Abrió la caja de pizza y cada uno tomó un pedazo enorme con mozzarella.

-¿Qué han estado haciendo con Tony, Harry?- él me mandó una mirada de duda.- Quiero una respuesta hoy mismo.- cada uno tomó una botella de cerveza.

-No te puedo contar. En realidad estamos haciendo dos cosas.- Mordió la pizza- Una se revelará mañana mismo, antes de irme y te va a gustar.- Tragó la pizza luego de masticar -

-¿Y la otra?

-Eso es algo de lo que no tengo el derecho de hablar.- Sus ojos me dieron a entender que era en serio y que no preguntara al respecto.

-¿Qué es lo que me va a gustar?- El sonrió mientras se ponía otro pedazo de pizza en la boca y masticaba.

-Mañana te enteraras.- Rodé los ojos por el secretismo.

-Así que te iras, te voy a extrañar aquí.

-Y yo a ti, pero podemos hablar por Skype y esas cosas. Nunca nos olvidaremos de ti.

-Más les vale.

Tomamos cerveza y comimos la pizza, mientras hablamos sobre nuestros nuevos compañeros de apartamento.

-He visto que pasas algún tiempo con Bucky y Steve.- Me recordó mi amigo. En su cara no había nada que pudiera leer.

-¿Te parece mal? Pues sí, he estado con Bucky. No es el mismo, Harry.- Lo miré a los ojos y mi amigo Harry asintió.- Ha cambiado, pero para bien. Ahora hasta me agrada estar con él. A pesar de que no es 'mi James'.

-¿Ya no sientes nada por el?- Tomó de su botella de cerveza. Yo bajé mi mirada hacia la botella que tenía en mis manos, a medio terminar.

-Eso no ha cambiado, lo extraño y por eso paso tiempo con él. Pero a veces eso no es suficiente. A veces siento celos por Steve.- Dejé la botella en el suelo de piedra. Me tomé la cara con una de mis manos. Eso me daba vergüenza.- Y también de Romanoff.

Mi amigo Harry solo se rio, mientras asentía.

-Sí, lo he visto. He visto como El y Natasha se llevan bien. – Yo miré hacia los altos edificios que nos rodeaban allí arriba, mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-¿Estarán juntos? Quiero decir… Es obvio que antes hubo algo entre ellos, él nunca lo mencionó, por eso sé que algo paso.

-Por lo que he visto, no. Solo son buenos amigos. Tranquila Lucy, te recomiendo que no pienses mucho en eso. Te das cuenta que ahora podemos ser atacados aquí mismo, este lugar es un punto estratégico del terrorismo, si alguien quiere atacar al país o al planeta, atacaría la torre de los vengadores.

-Es cierto.- Murmuré asombrada.- ¿Se sabe algo más sobre los cabecillas de Hydra?

-No, nada nuevo. Solo que gracias a mis ataques virtuales, sabemos que el equipo de Coulson está por arrasar con los cabecillas de Hydra que quedan.

-Ojalá me llamaran para asesinar a alguno de ellos. Primero los torturaría y luego los prendería fuego.

-Wow, hoy estas violenta. – Lo miré de reojo. Estaba muy molesta.

Yo quería tener una utilidad, y ahora lo único que hacía era jugar al wii y mirar películas por Netflix.

Quería ir con los Vengadores y ayudarlos con Hydra y todos los planes malignos que sabíamos que ellos estaban planeando.

-La próxima vez que vayan a atacar, iré con ellos.

-No creo que te dejen ir.

-Pues iré sin pedirles permiso.

En la tarde, luego de que mi amigo se despidiera de mí y volviera al laboratorio con Stark, me encontré en mi dormitorio. Y no estaba sola. Conmigo estaban Natasha, Pepper y Hill.

Natasha había aparecido en mi puerta, mientras yo me vestía para ir otra vez al gimnasio. Iba a ir porque no tenía nada más que hacer y siempre quería estar en forma. Además tenía unas ganas enormes de pegarle a algo.

-Hey, Lucy. ¡Venimos para emborracharnos contigo!- Dijo Natasha al yo abrir la puerta. Del otro lado estaban Pepper con ropa casual y Hill vestida de negro. Cuando las tres entraron a mi cuarto todavía las miraba con gran sorpresa.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?- Les pregunté, mientras Natasha dejaba todas las botellas de alcohol encima de mi gran cama.

-Lo que dije recién. Tenemos que tener una tarde de chicas.- me miraron- Y estas vestida apropiadamente.

-Iba a ir al gimnasio- Pepper negó con la cabeza, mientras me sonría cálidamente.

-Vamos Lucy, hasta yo necesito esto de vez en cuando.

-¿Y si una nave extraterrestre aparece de la nada y ataca el planeta?

-Pues para eso están los demás Avengers. Un día se pueden arreglar sin nosotras. – Se sentó en mi cama dando un salto hacia atrás y comenzó a abrir las botellas.- Además no es nada que no haya sucedido antes.

Una hora después estábamos tragando chupitos de una mezcla extraña que había preparado Hill y nos reíamos por cualquier cosa.

Habíamos tomado Wiskey, ron, vodka-el cual Natasha tomaba como si fuera agua, aunque a mí me quemaba el estómago.- tequila y vino.

-Stark estaba tan enojado cuándo lo atacaste en la calle aquella vez…

-Se lo merece por busca pleitos.

-¡Hey, que están hablando de mi novio!- Dijo Pepper, mientras las otras tres nos reíamos de ella.

-Que ocurrencia. No sé cómo lo aguantas- grité arrastrando las palabras.

-Del uno al diez ¿cómo es Stark en la cama?- pregunto curiosa, Romanoff.

-¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa, Natasha? No diré la respuesta.- Después Pepper se tomó lo que le quedaba de su vaso.

-Oh es tan bueno… o tan malo- Guiñó Natasha hacia mí. Yo me reí.

-Debe ser tan molesto. Se debe pasar haciendo comentarios ingeniosos.- comentó Hill, tomando un nuevo chupito. Yo asentí.

-Que él piensa que son ingeniosos.- Le corregí yo.

-Sí, totalmente. ¿Y tú Lucy?

-¿Y yo que?

-Mejor no le preguntes nada sobre Barnes que te vas a prender fuego las pestañas.- Avisó Pepper a Natasha.

-¡Salud por eso!- Hice mi propio brindis.

-Hablando de Barnes… - comentó Hill con una risita. Yo ahora prestaba mucha atención.-Tony le ha pedido que se mantenga alejado de ti.- Yo estaba borracha, pero no tanto como Hill. Ella lo dijo, pero era obvio que era un secreto y no me lo habría contado si no tuviera alcohol en lugar de sangre.

-Oh oh…- Dijo Natasha, cuando yo me levanté de un salto del suelo.

-Maldito hijo de…- Murmuré yo, con la lengua más pesada de lo usual. Mi mente estaba mareada, pero puede salir de la habitación. No sin antes tomar el papel que me había dado mi amigo Harry. Estaba tan molesta. ¿Quién era el para meterse en MI vida? ¿Para decirle a Buck que se alejara de mí?

Había cambiado de idea, iba a vengarme de Stark. Sería una vengadora, al fin.


	33. Chapter 33

**Holaaas!** Ya esta este nuevo capítulo. Espero le guste a todos. En el próximo capítulo viene la despedida a Harry y el regalo para Lucy. En el cual Stark a puesto un poco de trabajo también. ;)

Tal vez algún momento romántico con Bucky, ya veremos.

Este capítulo les dará varias sorpresas y es posible que tenga algún dato que se conecte con Avengers Age of Ultron. Eso es como AoShield, todo está conectado.

Ahora voy a responder brevemente a los reviews.

**Liz Rogers**: Si, las chicas borrachas. Ahora veras a Lucy borracha. Veremos que hace en ese estado. Jaja Pensé en hacer esa conversación, pero Lucy no es tan abierta con esos temas, ni siquiera borracha. Yo también tengo unas ganas tremendas de ver Avengers 2, no puedo más! Bueno, saludos.

**Bery Castel**: Hola. Si, Tony es un tierno, cuando quiere. No sabe cómo comportarse, no sabe cómo tratar a la familia y será como un hermano para Lucy. Tal vez es lo que los dos necesitan. Sí, yo comencé a escribir este fanfic por que vi la película diez veces en una semana y me traumé con Bucky. Me alegro que te guste la historia. Besos

**EloraP**: Lee y dime. Espero que las reacciones y acciones de los personajes colmen tus expectativas. Saludito.

**Deniss Moreno:** Holas. Me alegro de que leas mi historia. Cualquier duda me tienes aquí, esperando tu reacción a este capítulo, beso

**Nastinka: **Tal cual, Lucy va a matar a Tony cuando lo encuentre. Jaja besotes!

Ahora sí, lean.

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Capítulo 33

Las chicas me vieron salir de la habitación, mientras mi rabia aumentaba cada vez, más y más. Y era normal. Me había enterado que Stark se había metido en mis asuntos. Y se acordarán que también estaba un poco borracha. Pues eso no ayudó.

Obviamente, gracias a todo lo que había tomado, no pensaba claramente.

Lo primero que hice, fue ir hacia el piso 19, donde supuestamente era el laboratorio del genio. Había entrado allí, alguna vez. Ese lugar era donde Stark guardaba todas sus cosas y estaba asegurado con contraseña, luego… luego de mi entrada hacia unas semanas.

Salí del ascensor cuando llegué al piso que había pedido. Toda mi mirada estaba mareada. Parecía estar caminando en una nube. Era muy extraño. No controlaba mucho mis piernas y de seguro si alguien me viera caminar ahora mismo, lo vería muy gracioso.

Pero eso estaba más allá de mis pensamientos. Lo único que quería era vengarme de Tony. Me había hecho bromas de bienvenida que no me gustaron. Se había metido en mi vida, a pesar de que ni me había pedido el permiso, ni tenía alguna autoridad.

Y además tenía ganas de hacer pis.

Dejé de lado las ganas de ir al baño, ya que no eran muy oportunas y saqué el papel que me había dado Harry y tenía guardado en el sostén, siempre por las dudas.

El plan era fácil. Tenía que tener la clave para entrar al laboratorio mecánico de Tony, y Harry, gracias a mis pedidos, me la había facilitado.

-Jarvis, ¿En qué piso está el señor Stark?

-El señor Stark está en el Party Deck, Señorita Lucy.- respondió el mayordomo inglés, mientras yo abría el gran papel de una vez por todas y leía lo que decía adentro. Una palabra, y abajo una especie de código.

Había una palabra en la parte de arriba. Bueno, no exactamente una palabra. En realidad era un nombre.

Verónica.

Miré el papel como si fura el animal más raro del mundo. Mi cara debió ser graciosa, pues no entendía por qué esa sería la clave. No es que me imaginara que Stark tendría una clave más sentimental.

Cuando me acerqué más a la puerta, un panel holográfico apareció al costado. Era azul y tenía letras y números, como si fueran un teclado de computadora. Rodé los ojos y tambaleándome un poco, disqué el nombre que decía en mi papel.

Para mi gran asombro, la clave estaba bien y la puerta se abrió. Yo ya sabía que Stark estaba entre los pisos 23 y 28 y sabía que allí, Jarvis no podría avisarle a Stark que alguien estaba entrando a su piso privado.

Como fuera, me encontré en la oficina de Stark, y aunque había tenido un plan, este se había borrado momentáneamente de mi mente, al ver a mí alrededor.

Joder, que el tipo tenia las paredes repletas de armaduras de Iron Man. Algunas estaban en perfectas condiciones y otras estaban hechas chicle. Luego estaban algunas que ni siquiera estaban terminadas.

Caminé en silencio por la habitación, con la boca abierta y con las manos unidas en mi espalda. Y me decidí a hacer lo que tenía planeado.

Rápidamente – lo más rápida que pude ser con mi borrachera- me acerqué al gran computador y al acercarme la pantalla se prendió. Como si tuviera un sensor de movimiento.

Era la computadora central de Jarvis. Eso me había dicho Harry, luego de estar tanto tiempo trabajando aquí. No me había contado que había hecho con él, eso seguía siendo un misterio. Recordar eso me enfadó más, si era posible.

Sin poner mucho la mente en lo que hacía, me encontré escribiendo un código que no sabía que podía escribir. Yo no era Hacker, pero luego de estar con Harry mucho tiempo, se me habían pegado muchas cosas inteligentes y útiles.

El código terminaba con lo que Harry había escrito a lo último de la hoja. Lo terminé de escribir y la computadora fue toda mía.

Lo primero que hice fue ordenarle algo al nuevo Jarvis.

-¿Jarvis estás ahí?

-Sí, señorita, a su disposición total.- Al principio la voz del mayordomo tembló un poco, pero luego sonó como lo hacía siempre.

-Perfecto. Primero que todo, llámame Lucy.

-Muy bien, Lucy. Dígame en que la puedo ayudar.

Miré a mí alrededor. Había muchas armaduras. Unas eran rojas y doradas. Que aunque tenian detalles distintivos, para mi seguían siendo todas iguales. También tenía unas que eran más chicas o más grandes. Según si el trabajo fuera para levantar, o no peso.

-¿Cuál es la versión más avanzada de las armaduras, Jar?

-La 43 y la Verónica, Lucy.- Bueno oír mi nombre en la voz de Jarvis, estaba pareciendo extraño. Tal vez era que estaba borracha, pero extrañaba que fuera tan educado y me dijera Señorita.

-¿La verónica?- murmuré para mí misma extrañada. -¿Puedes decirme cuál de estas es la 43?

-La Mark 43 está a su servicio.- no dije nada, aunque hice ademan de hacerlo, pero el ruido de algo abriéndose a uno de mis costados llamó mi atención.

-¿Qué carajo?- Exclamé, cuando vi un uno de los vidrios que protegía uno de los trajes metálicos, se había corrido para dejar libre al 43.

-Sera mejor que vaya al altar.- Escuché que decía Jarvis. Yo le hice caso y caminé hasta un atril con tres escalones en forma circular.

Cuando ya estaba parada allí en el 'altar', me sorprendió ver que el traje 43 salía de su rincón y caminaba hacia mí, como si fuera una persona de carne y hueso.

El traje caminó hasta mí y cuando estuvo delante, se dio la vuelta dándome la espalda, para luego abrirse desde dentro.

-El Mark 43 está listo para abordar.- me informo la inteligencia artificial.

Yo estaba que volaba. Estaba espantada y nerviosa. El alcohol me había dado el empujoncito que necesitaba hasta ahora, pero llegado el minuto de la verdad, tenía que admitir que: Le tenía miedo a las alturas, que también no sabía que hacer ahora que el traje esperaba por mí. Que era la primera vez que veía a Iron Man en vivo y en directo y que además, se me había venido a la cabeza lo que me había dicho Harry.

'A Stark le iba a molestar mucho, si le usaba un traje.'

Pero que importaba, me dije al minuto. Recordé mi venganza y dándome cuenta que ya no había vuelta atrás, me acerqué a la máquina de dos metros de altura y puse mi primer pie dentro de ella.

El sonido de los metales conectándose en mi pierna, me envió escalofríos por todo mi cuerpo.

Luego llegó el momento cuando mi torso quedó protegido por la armadura, sentí el frío del metal y el calor del arc reactor.

Recordé una de las muchas conversaciones unidireccionales de Stark sobre el arc reactor.

Cuando quise acordar, lo único que me faltaba poner, era la cabeza del traje.

Era extraño estar dentro de todo ese metal. Por un lado era tan liviano como solo tener ropa puesta, pero por el otro, sentías el peso de toda la artillería. Era como cuando te pones más abrigo en invierno del que puedes llevar, pero al mismo tiempo no hay otra opción y caminas como un oso polar.

Bajé los escalones del altar y me di cuenta que el traje con cada movimiento, hacia ruidos muy curiosos, me recordó el brazo metálico de James.

De repente vi que la máscara de la armadura volaba hacia mí.

-Hey, hey… Con cuidado, que no quiero lastimarme con esto.- grité, mientras se acercaba más y más. De un momento al otro mi cara estaba oculta y quedé como en un traje espacial. Respiraba allí adentro, los sonidos hacían eco y por si eso fuera poco, la voz siempre amable de Jarvis, volvió a resonar allí también.

-¿Qué desea hacer, Señora? ¿Alguna misión en especial?- Ja! Ya quisiera yo. Había estado encerrada todos estos días. En una torre ajena y con personas que me respetaban, pero que no veían en mí, más que una chiquilla que no se daba cuenta del peligro.

-No te preocupes Jarvis, tengo todo controlado. – No era así, ni siquiera sabía cómo activar el traje, no sabía qué hacer con él. Delante de mis ojos, pude ver un panel holográfico con diferentes colores.

Parecía una de esas pantallas de las películas del espacio. Yo lo único que hice fue caminar hacia la gran ventana, y mirar para afuera.

Estábamos en el piso 19, lo que quería decir que estábamos a 20 pisos del suelo. Pero no lo pensé dos veces y corrí para atrás y luego arremetí contra el vidrio sin dudar, para encontrarme sostenida en el aire unos segundos después.

Ver el suelo debajo de mí, no fue lo que digamos agradable, pero lo que me sorprendió fue justamente eso.

Yo siempre temblaba de miedo con las alturas, pero al estar dentro del traje me sentía segura, y lo más raro e importante: Libre.

Nunca había querido volar. De mi boca salió un profundo grito de exaltación que no pude detener.

Volaba sin detenerme, cada vez más y más rápido. Los edificios susurraban a mi alrededor, y pasaban como un borrón, mientras una sonrisa se extendía en mi cara.

Nadie me podía tocar allí, era libre, podía hacer todo lo que quería. Todos estaban por debajo de mí, allí.

No sentía nauseas, ni mareos, ni nada. Mi mente estaba lo más lucida que había estado en toda mi vida. La próxima vez que fuera a un examen lo haría con uno de estos trajes.

Autor Pov.

Tony Stark estaba tomando coca cola con hielo, porque él estaba en tratamiento. Un tratamiento de alcoholismo. A su lado en el sillón estaba su mejor amigo y aliado en el ejército de los Estados Unidos de América. Rhodie.

Tambien en la misma habitación estaban el Captain y su mejor amigo Bucky. Las chicas, al igual que pepper se habían ido a tomar algo con Lucy.

Clint está sentado en el suelo, tecleando algo en su móvil. El no ha hablado por mucho tiempo.

Todo está bien de bien, hasta que una llamada aparece en la pantalla/ventana del lugar.

Tony mira directamente hacia su amigo. El hombre hace una mueca graciosa.

-Se supone que no tengo a Jarvis aquí para que no me moleste, ni tenga llamadas, pero haré una excepción. - Stark levanta la mirada hacia la gran pantalla.

-Sí, Hola. Soy el contestador de Tony Stark, deje su mensaje después de la señal… Piiiip!

-Soy yo Stark, mira por la ventana.- murmuró una voz conocida, la voz sonaba un poco cansada.

El, al igual que los demás, miran hacia afuera de la ventana y si sus ojos no les engañan, logran ver un punto de color rojo brillante que pasa a lo lejos como una estrella fugaz. Hasta tiene una cola de fuego.

-¿Lucy?- pregunta Stark, muy confundido, Pepper era la única que sabía la verdad sobre él y Lucy y su parentesco. Por eso, había ido a establecer una amistad con Lucy hacía ya unas horas, y no había tenido noticias de ellas.

-Sí, soy yo. – La cara del genio, filántropo, millonario y ex playboy, cae de la misma manera que cuando vio que su mejor amigo le había robado uno de sus trajes. No sabía qué hacer. Obvio que no podía luchar contra ella. Era su sobrina. Cosa que ella no sabía, y si se enteraba iba a estar más enojada todavía.

Tony miró hacia los otros vengadores. Steve tenía una mueca cómica en la cara, y sus ojos brillaban. Bucky se reía cuando vio que la armadura robada daba vueltas alrededor de la torre. Clint estaba casi caído al suelo de la risa y la euforia.

Lo peor fue cuando la llamada se hizo video y la hermosa cara de su sobrina se materializo en la pantalla del intercomunicador.

-Oh, hola chicos, no sabía que estaban aquí…- la voz de Lucy sonaba un poco arrastrada y dificultosa, sus pómulos estaban rojos, pero parecía muy feliz cuando vio a sus amigos allí. Su cara cambio, cuando visualizo a Tony. Eso le sentó horrible a él, era como ver a su padre desilusionado una y otra vez. - Stark, tenemos que hablar.- el millonario abrió la boca y de ella solo salieron balbuceos sin sentido.

-Halaremos si te sacas mi armadura… Eso primero que todo…- El hombre se estaba enojando, y no era para menos. Sus armaduras eran parte de él. Una de las cosas que de verdad le pertenecían y hasta ahora no se había sentido tan dividido. Por una parte quería gritarle a Lucy por robarle su armadura y por el otro, quería felicitarla. Eso es lo que sucede cuando eres Tony Stark.

-Nada de eso, Stark.- Lucy pudo ver como el mismo rodaba los ojos, al notar que volvían a las formalidades.- Me enteré de lo que has estado haciendo.

-No sé de qué hablas.- pero él lo sabía muy bien. A uno de sus lados, mientras Stark se acercaba cada vez más a la pantalla, Bucky se dejó de reír.- .MI. ARMADURA.- Le ordenó con la voz de jefe que usaba en momentos y medidas desesperadas, y que asustaba hasta a Pepper.

-Nope, de eso nada. ¿Tú crees que estás enojado? Nada comparado conmigo, no te hagas el tonto, Pepper me ha dicho…

-¿Qué te ha dicho?- El alma se le cayó a los pies a Tony. No quería que ella se enterara por terceras personas. Si era así, la entendía, pero no le perdonaría que le robara la armadura.

-Ponte un traje y sal a luchar, me tiene harta estar allí encerrada, como si fuera un animal en un zoológico.- cuando Lucy comenzó a divagar sobre su estado, el genio compartió una mirada con los demás, ella estaba un poco borracha.

-Por tu seguridad, Lucy, te pido que vuelvas a la torre y te quites el traje, te prometo que no me enojaré.

-¡PERO YO SIGO ENOJADA STARK! ¡NO SEAS COBARDE Y VEN AFUERA!

Los demás vieron como el hombre salía del Party Deck y tomaba el ascensor. Estaba bastante enfadado, pero también preocupado por Lucy.

Lo peor era que mientras él estaba bajando, por los parlantes del edificio, se podía seguir escuchando la voz de Lucy y lo que decía.

-…Y no solo vivir enjaulada, sino también vivir con mi ex novio, y con su antigua amante. Y viene un tipo totalmente desconocido a decirme lo que tengo que hacer…

Solo esperaba que la chica no explotara un edificio en su afán de vengarse por algo que supuestamente él había hecho. O que se activara Verónica y las partes de su nuevo proyecto se hicieran añicos, matando a la persona dentro del traje.

Tony entró a su laboratorio. Todo estaba hecho un desastre y aunque había aire acondicionado, al estar la ventana rota, entraba un frío que no había sentido en años.

Los vidrios rotos estaban todos desparramados por el lugar y al caminar hacían ruido en sus zapatos.

-Jarvis, ¿me escuchas?

-Bienvenido Señor Stark. ¿Se le ofrece algo?- A Tony le pareció raro como le hablaba su inteligencia artificial. El hombre miró hacia la sala de armaduras que tenía en el piso.

-Emmm… Sí. Quiero el Mark VII.- dijo, obviando el hecho de que la maquina lo iba a obedecer sin contemplaciones. Lo que vino después lo dejó más que atónito.

-Lo siento señor, la orden no puede ser aceptada.

-Retén y encripta la orden.

-La encriptación ha fallado, señor.

-Joder…- exclamó sin poderse contener.

Justo cuando exclamó eso, del ascensor bajaron sus amigos vengadores.

Rhodie silbó en sorpresa, a la reacción de su mejor amigo. Bucky tenía los brazos cruzados y una mirada preocupada. Steve parecía un poco divertido.

-¿Qué sucedió aquí?- preguntó Rhodie con los ojos abiertos como platos. Bucky estaba igual, solo que estaba más preocupado por Lucy que por Stark.

-Supongo que te refieres a la huida de Stoner. Se ha llevado uno de mis trajes, y lo ha hecho pasando el vidrio de mi torre.

-Sí, de eso ya nos dimos cuenta. Te estoy hablando de tus insultos.

-Ah, eso…- dijo distraído Stark, mientras configuraba y volvía a la normalidad a su querido Jarvis.- Lucy ha hackeado a Jarvis.

-Estás enojado.- eso no fue una pregunta. Y no era lo único que Stark sentía.

-Sí que es buena. Mira que robarte un traje y además hackear a Jarvis, no una, sino dos veces en un mes.- Comentó Clint.

-Sí, muy bien, cupido. Si me disculpas, debo ponerme mi armadura.- El millonario caminó hacia su altar y esperó hasta que sus máquinas le llevaran la antigua armadura. Muchas cosas habían pasado cuando la llevaba puesta.

-Uh la antigua Mark Avenger. Me gusta esa.- Comentó Rhodie con un brillo especial en los ojos.

-Nunca me acostumbraré a ver esto.- Murmuró Bucky en voz baja, mirando a Tony en la armadura.

-Abran un perímetro en el pen house. Bajaremos por allí.

-Si estas tan seguro… ¿No tienes un plan?- Preguntó como siempre, el Capitán.

-Lo tengo. Atacar.- fue la respuesta del hombre de hierro. Luego camino hasta el agujero de la ventana, sin vidrio y salió disparado hacia afuera para desaparecer rápidamente.

Los demás hicieron lo que se les dijo.

Lucy Pov.

-Lo juro por Dios Lucy, devuelve el traje.- era unas pocas veces en el siglo en el que Stark pedía por una deidad.

Habían estado volando de aquí para allá. Tony tratando de hacerla entrar en razón, y por mi parte de no ser capturada por él. Las veces que había pasado por encima de la torre, había visto a los demás. El pen house se había llenado de mis amigos. Lo bueno del traje era que podías hacerle zoom a las personas o a las cosas.

Podía ver a Harry desde allí arriba o a Bucky.

-Me tienes que atrapar primero, viejo.- le dije con más diversión de la que podía haber esperado. Puse velocidad al 80% y mirar a mí alrededor me mareó.

Sentí la voz de Stark dentro del traje pero no entendí ni una palabra.

-Baja la velocidad. Es peligroso para alguien sin entrenamiento.- la cara del hombre que veía por la pantalla se veía muy enfadado.

-De seguro tengo más entrenamiento que tú, Stark. – Igualmente bajé un poco la velocidad.

Sentí que rápidamente algo me tomaba de la cadera, lo que me hizo perder la estabilidad en el vuelo y caer unos metros.

-¿Me trataste de tomar en el aire, como si fuera una pelota de básquet?- le grité furiosa al hombre que veía al costado de mi pantalla.

-Baja al pen house y hablaremos todo tranquilamente. Estas un poco borracha. Sé de primera mano lo que se siente. Sé que esto parece divertido, pero no lo es. Así que baja ya de una vez.- le hablo con la voz más autoritaria que él podía hacer. No era un padre modelo.

-pfff está bien… pero antes, quiero explotar algo con esta cosa.

-No… No lo harás, si lo haces me enojaré.- Le advirtió, sin éxito el hombre.

-Uhh que miedo. – Miré a la pantalla.- Jarvis, ¿cuál es el arma más fuerte que tienes?

-La más fuerte es la Vero…- yo no le dejé terminar y acepté el protocolo normal.

-Ejecuta el arma, haz explotar cosas. Lo que sea…

-¡Jarvis no lo hagas!- Ordenó la voz de Tony por el video comunicador.- Lucy, detén esto. No sabes en lo que te estas metiendo.

Pero antes de que yo le pudiera contestar con algo sarcástico, un ruido proveniente del edificio Avenegers me llamó la atención, y también a Stark.

Una cosa enorme de colores dorado y rojo, había salido disparando desde el último piso de la torre. Le hice zoom al objeto. Arrugue los ojos con extrañeza cuando no entendí lo que era.

Tenía forma de araña, pero solo de cuatro patas, volaba hacia nosotros. Y no volaba normalmente, volaba dando traspiés en el aire. No me dio mucha confianza.

-Cancela la orden, Lucy. Verónica es solo un prototipo. ¡CANCELA LA ODERN, YA! ¡Y VUELVE A LA TORRE!

-Uy… Está bien. Está bien. Quien diría que eres aburrido.

-Lo que menos soy es aburrido, créeme.- dijo con voz grave Stark. Eso envió un poco de miedo a mi cerebro. Pero traté de que no se evidenciara.

Volé rápidamente hacia el piso del pen house y cuando aterricé, lo hice con el mejor estilo copiado de Iron Man.

A mi lado de un momento al otro apareció el verdadero hombre de hierro.

Nuestros trajes comenzaron a desprenderse y salir volando hacia sus apropiados paneles. A los segundos, los dos estábamos de pie mirándonos con odio en el pen house, mientras los demás en silencio nos miraban con mucha atención.

-¿SE PUEDE SABER POR QUE HURTASTE MI MEJOR ARMADURA Y CASI ESTRPEAS MI PLAN PARA OTRA ARMADURA?- Gritó enojado Stark, mientras los dos daban vueltas uno enfrente del otro.

-No me hables como si yo fuera la villana aquí. ¿Y TU POR QUE RAZON TE ANDAS METIENDO EN MI VIDA?

-Solo me preocupaba por ti, es lo menos que puedo hacer.

-Primero me dices que me aleje de Banner ¿y luego le pides a mi ex novio, a mis espaldas, que se aleje de mí? Nunca te lo he permitido, a ninguno de ustedes.

-Mi casa, mis reglas.

-No me interesa. Nadie te da permiso para hacer eso. Quiero una explicación. No eres nadie, nadie…- la cara de Stark se puso gris, parecía angustiado.

-No quería decírtelo así… Se supone que estaríamos en buenas entre nosotros. No, no me interrumpas.- Me pidió cuando yo quise intervenir. No entendía nada.- Sabes, yo no sé cómo dirigirme a la familia. Nunca tuve familia normal que digamos. Mi padre era frío y no fue el mejor padre… Como sea, me estoy yendo por las ramas. Y luego llegaste tú y lo único que he querido hacer es protegerte.

Si antes no entendía nada, ahora era como si me hablara en ruso. Si, seguía sin entender una mierda. Tenía ganas de salir corriendo y esconderme para no salir jamás. No daba crédito a mis oídos.

-¿Protegerme? Stark… ¿tu estas mal de la cabeza o qué? Me marcho de aquí.- Varias caras parecían en agonía, entre ellas las de Bucky y Stark. Hasta la de Clint y Harry. - Harry, haz lo que quieras, yo me voy a casa.

-No por favor no te vayas. Está bien, lo diré. ¿Quieres la versión corta o la larga?- vio que yo le dirigía una mirada de aburrimiento.

-Está bien, la corta. La razón por la que trato de protegerte… Es por que… eres la única familia que me queda.- los demás allí arriba parecían tan sorprendidos como yo. O más.

-Eso es im…imposible.- murmuré para mí misma, todo a mí alrededor dio vueltas y me tuve que sentar en el suelo. Hacía frío, y la adrenalina y al alcohol ya se habían ido hacia tiempo.

-Como dije, no quería decírtelo así…-Sentí que la voz angustiada de Tony se acercaba. Vi a mis costados que Harry, Stark y Bucky se acercaban a mí, a auxiliarme.

-¿estás bien, Lucy?- James me puso un brazo por encima de sus hombros y me levantó en vilo.- mejor vamos para adentro. Ella está un poco decaída.

Me tomó en brazos, uno de sus brazos me tomó por detrás de las rodillas y la otra estaba en mi espalda. Mi mejilla se quedó apretada contra su pecho caliente. Cerré los ojos y aspiré ese olor que me recordaba tiempos mejores. Menta y limón. De un momento para el otro caí en un sillón enorme que estaba en el party deck.

Yo, ¿sobrina de Iron Man?

Era raro, extraño, alucinante, asombroso, wow.

Todavía no lo podía creer. Las siguientes horas, luego de tomar una mezcla extraña que me preparó mi nuevo estrenado tío, para sacarme la resaca, nos las pasamos charlando en privado sobre nosotros y la familia.

Obviamente nos perdonamos todo. Yo le perdoné sus errores. Pues me di cuenta que él lo había hecho con buenas intenciones. El me perdonó los míos. Se dio cuenta que la borrachera era la culpable.

Siempre decía:

-Lo entiendo, he estado en tu lugar muchas veces. Es horrible tener que pedir perdón al otro día.

Y Pepper le respondía.

-O la semana después…

Obviamente, todavía no estaba acostumbrada a nuestro nuevo estatus de familia. Ni le iba a llamar tío de la noche a la mañana, a no ser que fuera necesario.

Me mostró todos los documentos, el libro diario de mi abuelo. Casi me pongo a llorar en frente de él, cuándo volví a ver la letra de mi querido abuelo. Lo extrañaba tanto en estos momentos.

El alcohol me había puesto muy sentimental. Hasta había abrazado a un muy sorprendido Tony, pero él me había abrazado a mí, luego de unos momentos.

-Supongo que ahora quieres tu propia armadura…- me dijo Tony, sonriéndome sinceramente.

-No lo sé, en realidad le tengo mucho miedo a las alturas… Todavía estoy buscando la explicación al día de hoy.

-Pues que eres más valiente de lo que yo era a tu edad. Y por supuesto: el alcohol.

-Mayormente el alcohol…- asentí con él, antes de apoyar mi cabeza dolorosamente contra el respaldo del sillón.

-Lo siento por lo de Barnes… Igual para tu información, no creo que ni la mayor distancia en el universo sea lo bastante para alejarte de él.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-¿No has visto cómo te mira?- Yo encogí mis hombros.- Pues yo si… Y no me gusta.

-¿Por qué?

-El asesinó a tu tía abuela, y a mi padre.

-Pero no fue su culpa, Stark. Déjalo estar. No hables así de Bucky, como si hubiera tenido otra opción.

-Lo sé, pido disculpas.- Tony no pedía disculpas muy a menudo. Cada vez que las daba, un hada moría.

Un silencio nada incomodo siguió. Hasta que Tony, todavía sentado en la mesita del café, me miró con una media sonrisa que se me antojo muy molesta.

-Deja de mirarme así. ¿Qué estas planeando?

-Estas entrenada, eres inteligente, eres mi sobrina. Nieta de Stoner. Yo hijo de Stark. Es el destino. ¿Quieres ser parte de Shield?

-Con todo el respeto que le tengo a Coulson, no de ninguna manera, pero me gustaría ayudarlos a ustedes, chicos.

-No estoy hablando de ese Shield, estoy hablando del Real Shield.

Quedé totalmente entreverada.

-¿Qué? ¿Pero cuantos Shields hay ahora?

-Por lo menos dos. Pero este Shield es diferente. Sin secretos, sin compartimentación, sin dudas ni planes macabros.

-¿Y cuál sería el objetivo?

-Hydra, por supuesto.- Una sonrisa de pura satisfacción se formó en mi cara, radiante.

-Cuenten conmigo.


	34. Chapter 34

Hola!

Contestare primero los reviews y luego viene mi opinión de la película Avengers AoU. Que pueden pasar y no leer si no les interesa, o sin no vieron la película**. (Contiene más spoilers que página de GoT)**

Bueno, nos estamos acercando a Avengers AoU en la cronología del fanfic. Así que recuerden que _**puede haber spoilers de esa película o de alguna otra.**_

Reviews:

**EloraP:** Si, se parecen con Tony, solo un poco. Creo que Buck se sintió un poco solo y lastimado. Tal vez él la siga amando, y no quiera decirlo en voz alta porque sería más real. Espero que hayas podido ir a verla, vale la pena, es divertida y te sorprende, pero ta, no es perfecta… besotes!

**Nastinka:** Espero que puedas leer este capítulo! Me alegro de que te gustara tanto el capítulo anterior. Si ya viste Avengers AoU, puedes leer mi review de la película. Luego me cuentas que te pareció a ti. Tal vez fui muy dura, pero es que estoy aburrida, escribiendo esto a las dos de la mañana. Beso!

**Liz Rogers: **Si, la parte de Lucy volando la saqué de mi super sueño. Volar con una armadura de Iron Man, es uno de mis deseos de corazón. Y tirarme en paracaídas de la torre Eiffel. No le tengo miedo a las alturas, y me gustaría ser mutante y poder volar yeyy! Veronica es el nombre del programa, dentro del cual creaban a Hulkbuster, como un nombre secreto. Es un chiste sobre los comics de Archie. Betty y Veronica, captas… Bueno, Betty era la antigua y REAL novia de Hulk. Ella lograba calmarlo, y al no estar Betty, Stark creo a Veronica para cuando fuera necesario parar a Hulk, cosa que obviamente sucederá un día. La crearon Stark y Banner juntos, al igual que el programa Ultron. Que falta poco para que aparezca en este fanfic. Muchos saludos!

* * *

Ahora la pregunta del millón, la que todos están esperando: **¿ya vieron Avengers: AoU?**

**¿Qué les pareció?**

Yo les voy a ser sincera. **(Viene con Spoilers)** Tengan en cuenta que es lo que me pareció a mí, tal vez a ustedes les encanto y eso está muy bien, cada uno con sus opiniones.

**Me gustó la película**, pero me pareció que todo fue muy rápido y muy, muy movido, de esas cosas movidas que _no te dan tiempo para digerir toda la genialidad_. Me parece que tendría que darle otra oportunidad, para coger las cosas que me pude perder, seguramente.

El plot parecía muy genial, pero en si es solo 'bueno' hasta 'regular'. ¿Qué quiero decir? Que el tráiler vendió más miedo del que dio la película…

La historia no tiene un comienzo y luego un desenlace claros… Es más: ah! aquí te doy acción, más acción y toma más acción… Ah… y un poco de Ultron comiendo una frutilla.

Eh, no, no me gustó mucho Ultron, lo vi **muy humano,** tal vez trataron de dar miedo de esa manera, pero lo vi muy non-villain… No sé, hasta Ronan es mejor villano que Ultron :O (Ojo, a mi parecer) Le faltó más descubrimiento y el porqué de sus motivaciones. **Muy Stark**, eso sí me gustó… daba gracia que el dijera_: ¡No me compares, con Stark!_ Cuando él es bien hijo real de su creador.

Los gemelos me parecieron fantásticos, me hubiera gustado ver a Scarlet más como en los comics, pero es joven, tal vez vaya creciendo y descubra la verdad de sus poderes.

Lo mejor de la película sin dudas fue: **Hawkeye, Hulkbuster** (Dios, eso fue muy geekgasm) y… LA GENIALIDAD DE **VISION**!

Creo que tengo a **Vision** de mi fondo de pantalla, bloqueo de pantalla, es como mi personaje favorito, _casi tan favorito como Tony o Bucky_… tal vez haga un fanfic sobre el algún día.

¡Creo que ver a Rhodie y a Sam en la misma habitación me dio vida, realmente, esos dos hombres!

La relación entre Bruce y Natasha está más agarrada de los pelos… Bruce es de Betty! Aléjate Muggle! Lo peor es que lo que más he escuchado son críticas a favor de esta pareja y me pregunto si no se olvidaron de El increíble Hulk… hasta yo me acabé viendo la película, y me pareció bastante buena.

No sé si se dieron cuenta, pero Verónica de verdad existe, es el guarda armaduras de la Hulkbuster, allí Stark tiene repuestos y trajes enteros para pelear contra Hulk. Leí que le puso ese nombre por el comic de Archie… Betty y Verónica. Diciendo que: Bruce tenía a Bettty, que antes lo calmaba cuando se convertía en Hulk, ahora tiene a Verónica. O también podría ser por la Psiquiatra de Tony y Bruce, que ha ayudado a los dos, luego de la batalla chitauri, en New York.

No vi nada de problemas entre Tony y Steve, pura pavada… ¡Quiero pelea, quiero Civil War!

**En fin, en esta película faltaron:** Shield, mas Iron Man, Mas Bucky… Esperen… **¡FALTO BUCKY!** Ni una palabra de él, solo algo que dijo Sam Wilson… ALGO… Por Dios, Joss Whedon, ¿me odias o qué? Falto más: Coulson, Inhumanos, mutantes, mas Vision, un más villanesco Ultron, no se más macabro… VAMOS! ¡Estás hablando con alguien que ve Game of Thrones y le encanta!

Sin dudas **la primera de Avengers seguirá siendo la mejor**. Espero que Marvel se vuelva a poner las pilas. Como hizo con el Capi.

Y ta, resumen final: (No me odien)

Un 7/10 (donde CA:TWS es un 9/10) Una película que podría haber dado muchísimo más. Pero que no está mal.

* * *

Capítulo 34

-Bueno, no exactamente.

Nos llegó una voz muy grave y masculina desde una de las puertas. Alguien se acercaba a nosotros. Con Tony, habíamos estado hablando por varias horas, hasta me había dejado comer chocolate en frente de él. Y ahora, luego de todo eso, se levantó de mi lado en el sillón y luego de revolverme el pelo cariñosamente con una mano y guiñarme, se dirigió hacia el bar que teníamos en el game-room. Comenzó a poner hielos en dos vasos, para luego ir a la heladera a su espalda y sacar una coca-cola.

-Esperen un segundo. ¿En realidad eres un Dios? Como Dioses reales, que tienen poderes… ¿caminas sobre el agua?- Exclamó otra voz. Nuestras miradas se dirigieron hacia la entrada y vimos que por ella entraban: Steve, vestido de camisa azul y un pantalón gris, su pelo estaba perfectamente peinado y tenía una mirada extraña. Thor, caminaba atrás de él, sonreía bromista. Tenía una camisa roja enorme y un pantalón vaquero negro. Se le veía muy bien. Los dos se detuvieron abruptamente cuando nos vieron a mí y a Tony.

-Es más como: Les rompo los huesos con mi martillo- tipo de Dios.- Contestó Thor a Steve, luego de reponerse, mientras asentía seriamente. Steve sonrió, y miró hacia Thor que se había quedado abajo del marco de la puerta.

-Lo siento, pero hay un solo Dios, y estoy seguro de que no se viste como tú te vistes en la acción.

-Oh si, escuché que tu Dios ganó quedarse atado a una cruz de madera, yo tengo un martillo aquí mismo, preparado para luchar…

-Thor: 1 Steve: 0.- comentó Tony, luego de volver hasta mí, darme mi bebida y volver al bar, tomaba sorbos cortos de su coca fría que se había servido. Los demás lo miramos sin podérnosla creer. Yo rodé los ojos.

-¡No me juzguen!- exclamó Tony, levantando la mano libre. Bruce que había entrado detrás de Thor, Miró primero a Tony y luego a mí, y después se masajeó el tabique de la nariz, todos sabíamos que a veces Tony lo ponía de los nervios.

Antes de que alguien más aportara algo, otra persona apareció por la puerta, era Harry, mi mejor amigo. Yo ya no tenía jaqueca y me sentía más que bien. Tony no tenía más secretos para mí, o eso creía yo.

-Hey! Hola a todos. –Nos sonrió un poco incómodo al vernos a todos allí.- Espero que ya hayas hablado con Tony.- Yo asentí cuando él me pregunto.

La voz de mi nuevo pariente, llegó desde la barra del bar en la esquina de la habitación.

-¿Ya está todo pronto Harry?- Harry asintió con ganas, pero yo no entendía de que estaban hablando. Miré de uno a otro con expectación.

Los demás tenían cara de extrañeza, estábamos sin información.

-Sí, Tony están todos allí. Los venía a buscar a ustedes.- respondió Harry, mirándome sin pretensiones. Thor se movió para mirarme a mi mejor. Eso me puso nerviosa.

-¿Nat, Clint, y Bucky están allí? ¿Dónde?- Preguntó Rogers, moviendo las manos nerviosamente.

-Okay, okay, ¿Qué es esto?- me levanté del sillón, con la bebida en la mano y un poco enfadada.

Stark, se movió de atrás de la barra y comenzó a caminar hasta la salida. Antes de darme la espalda me miró y me dio una mueca de costado.

-¿Te animas a seguirme hasta el laboratorio?- me pidió amablemente.

-¿Qué has hecho, Stark?- Pregunté, ya cuando estábamos dentro del laboratorio. Habíamos caminado todos en fila y en silencio. Todos teníamos mucha curiosidad.

Estaba de pie al lado de Harry y Tony, los demás estaban todos alrededor, pero alejados, mirándonos de lejos. Había mesas, escritorios y cajas a nuestro alrededor. Computadoras, portátiles y pantallas gigantes que colgaban del techo. Así como también alta tecnología que parecía esparcida metodológicamente por todo el lugar.

-¿Otra vez me llamas por mi apellido?- Me contestó con otra pegunta Tony, Él tenía una Tablet en las manos, con la que jugaba nerviosamente.

-Solo cuando estoy enojada.- contesté encogiendo mis hombros.

-Eso parece justo.- sonrió un poco, luego comenzó a pasearse a mi alrededor.- El asunto por el que estamos aquí es porque Harry tiene un regalo de despedida para ti.

Me giré hacia Harry, sorprendida. O sea, el me había dicho que me iba a regalar algo, pero nunca creí que fuera verdad. Tal vez un chocolate. Pero ¿por qué tendríamos que venir al laboratorio por un chocolate? Era impensable que Tony dejara chocolate cerca de él.

-¿Regalo? ¿Qué tipo de regalo?- pregunté sonriendo cálidamente hacia mi amigo. Harry no respondió, ni hizo nada parecido. Solo tomó una enorme caja de uno de los escritorios más cercanos y lo llevó hasta mí.

Yo la tomé cuando me la tendió amablemente. Pesaba un poco más de lo que me imaginaba. Y la puse luego sobre el suelo. Me puse de rodillas frente a la caja. Podía sentir las miradas de todos allí, sobre mí.

Levanté la tapa cuidadosamente y lo que vi luego, fue lo que menos esperaba.

Parecía un montón de pedazos de cuero lisos, dentro de una caja, pero luego miré más de cerca y parecía algún tipo de traje doblado cuidadosamente. Tenía un cierre de metal negro en el medio, que era más ancho que mi dedo gordo del pie. Y no era cuero, era algo totalmente diferente. Algún tipo de material sintético que parecía goma al tacto pero era frio como el metal. El material estaba formado por miles y miles de círculos tan pequeños como la punta de un alfiler. Y Entre todos ellos, había algunos que formaban líneas perfectas de color rojo fundido. Dos bajaban desde los hombros hacia la cadera y otros dos tomaban la dirección de los brazos. Las líneas parecían pequeñas venas.

Cuando dejé el traje que había sacado de la caja sin pensarlo, a un costado vi que allí había algo más. Era parecido a los saca ojos que Harry había producido para mí, hacía ya tanto tiempo. Pero estos no eran de metal plateado como ellos. Estos eran negros y eran más pequeños. Tenían pequeños botones rojos a un costado; y al otro, tenían dos agujas de metal brillante, igual a las que tenían los viejos saca ojos.

El silencio seguía de lleno en el laboratorio. Tomé los dos nuevos objetos y levanté mi mirada hacia Harry y Tony que me miraban más de cerca.

-¿Qué le hicieron a mi traje?- Pregunté un poco asustada. Me gustaba mi traje anterior, era más normal. Esto se parecía al traje que le había visto puesto a Nat. Sentí la risa de ella a lo lejos. Obvio que todos sabían. Bucky tenía los brazos cruzados en el pecho, mientras miraba todo seriamente. Como si sus alumnos se hubieran graduado, y esta fuera la ceremonia de entrega de los títulos.

-¿Qué no le hicimos…? – respondió Stark, con una risa de costado. Este hombre tenía más ego…- tres días trabajando con Harry y Jarvis, para mejorar tu traje y tu ni las gracias. Estoy comenzando a creer que la mala educación viene de familia. Hablando de eso. Necesito un poco de tu sangre.- Le mandé una mirada preocupada. El negó con la cabeza y aclaró.-Es para el traje.

-Si… Verás, el nuevo traje solo funciona con tu sangre.

-¿Es como un vampiro o algo? Esto es raro…- Tony y Harry perecían enojados. Rodé los ojos.

\- Está bien. ¡Gracias a los dos!- Cuando agradecí al fin, ellos parecieron dejar el enojo atrás. Mi voz se sentía cansada, lo había dicho para que dejaran de verme de esa manera, pero seguía sin entender.- ¿Pero qué es lo nuevo?

-Nueva y avanzada tecnología, de Industrias Stark. Podría contra cualquier cosa, incluyendo contra el martillo mágico de cualquiera.- Comenzó lleno de orgullo, Tony. Tocó la Tablet en su mano y en las pantallas a nuestro alrededor, aparecieron bocetos y dibujos del traje. De verdad era una maravilla tecnológica.

-Mantiene el calor corporal o lo relaja. Es como un aire acondicionado. También retiene el calor corporal para usarlo cuando es necesario. Toma energía del sol y la convierte en… bueno, energía solar. Y fuego solar.- Resumió Harry, yo le sonreí. ¿Fuego solar? No entendía, pero luego le preguntaría.

Sin previo aviso, corrí hacia Harry, antes dejando todo en su lugar, para luego darle un gran abrazo. Steve y Bucky nos sonreían al vernos a nosotros. Me separé de Harry, para verlo de cerca.

-Promete que me llamarás y hablaremos.- el asintió.

-Sí, tu promete que tendrás cuidado No puedes andar arriesgando tu vida por Hydra.

Al nombrar a Hydra en la habitación se sintió un frío incómodo. Yo miré directamente a Bucky sin pensarlo y luego a Tony. Los dos me devolvieron una mirada fría y calculadora.

-Eso no lo prometeré nunca.

-Yo la protegeré. No saldrá nunca de aquí, y menos para luchar. Esto se queda aquí, muchacha.- Stark dijo, señalando el traje. Yo me enfurecí. No era su derecho decirme que debía hacer.

-Tú no puedes decirme si voy o no a luchar… Si no me dejas usar el traje, ¿para qué me lo hiciste?

-Yo solo ayudé, pero lo produjo Harry.

-No sé ustedes, pero yo estoy deseando vengarme de Hydra. Ellos mataron a alguno de los nuestros, nos borraron la memoria, o nos utilizaron para lo que ellos querían. También quisieron robarnos lo que somos, pero eso no pasará nunca más. Me harté de perder y esperar a ver que sucedía después.- me giré rabiosamente hacia todo el grupo desperdigado a mi alrededor. Algunos bajaron la cabeza. Otros parecían movidos por mi discurso.

-De todas formas, aunque Stark te deje salir, aunque tenga que encerarte en tu habitación, no saldrás de aquí.- se movió hacia delante Bucky, mientras decía esto.

Yo lo miré asombrada.

-De toda la gente que está aquí, pensé que tú serias el que me apoyaría.- Apunté, cada vez más enojada. Mi pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente. Nadia me decía que podía o no podía hacer.

-Pues te equivocas, nosotros solo te queremos proteger. Además eres muy joven para salir y cumplir con misiones.

-Dijo el hombre de 98 años y que fue a la guerra con 23… de ninguna manera. A mí me llevan, aunque sea para cargar las armas dentro del jet.

-Hecho.- comentó rápidamente Stark. Dejando la Tablet encima de su escritorio y volviendo la cabeza hacia mí y Bucky. Bucky había querido seguir hablando, pero volviendo a su lugar cerca de Steve, dejó de hablar.

-¿Hecho que? – pregunté cortadamente.

-La próxima vez iras con nosotros y te quedaras en el jet, a cargo del código verde.

-¿Código verde? ¿Qué es eso?

-Es el.- Respondió Stark, apuntando con su dedo hacia un Banner nervioso.- Te aviso que a veces se enoja mucho.- añadió para diversión de todos allí.

-Crees que esto es seguro, Tony?- preguntó la voz calmada de Banner.

-Sí, es solo cuidarlo y dejarle un cambio de ropa luego de transformarse… Nada que Lucy no pueda hacer, o que la ponga en peligro.- Yo por mi parte saltaba de la emoción, iba a estar viendo de cerca a mi Avenger preferido. Que no fuera un sueño, por favor.

Luego de que la conversación se pusiera más amena y cálida, Hablé un poco con Harry. De todo un poco.

-¿Así que tu sabias que Stark era algo mío?

Caminábamos por el balcón del pen house de la torre. Mirar para abajo me mareaba, pero gracias a mi nuevo y encontrado sentido de la libertad en volar, me daba cosquillas en los pies al mirar al cielo estrellado.

Harry me contestó, mientras caminaba a mi lado y se miraba los zapatos.

-Me lo dijo unos días antes, solo para que le dejara ayudarme.

-Sí, es de esas personas que siempre consiguen lo que quieren, y a él no le importa la manera.

-Ese traje es el mejor que hemos logrado hacer. Es super-humano, tal vez hasta logras recibir golpes de Hulk con él. Tal vez disparos. Y no pesa más que la ropa que llevas. – Yo llevaba una camisa de vaquero celeste y un pantalón azul para traje.

Me había cambiado y ahora estaba limpia y sin nada de alcohol en la sangre. Stark me había sacado por lo menos un litro de mis venas. Me pareció que él podría tener algún que otro propósito para ella. Esperaba que no fuera para clonarme o algo peor.

-¿Y la sangre?

-Oh, la sangre es para que el traje te asimile, el solo puede funcionar con tu calor corporal y ahora es mucho más inteligente e innovador.- Para mi gran sorpresa, cambio de tema muy rápido- ¿Sabes cómo te llama Stark?

-¿Cómo?

-Raven…

-¿Por qué?

-Dice que eres el tipo de chica que sacaría la verdad de cualquier cosa, hasta de un muerto. Te ve como una luchadora. Él está orgulloso de ti. Y yo estoy de acuerdo con él.

-Gracias por todo, por cierto.- Le contesté pasándole una mano por la cadera.

-No es nada.

Entramos por la puerta del balcón, los demás ya estaban esperando para salir por el otro lado hacia la pista del jet. El jet estaba más que pronto para partir.

-Bueno, hasta pronto Lucy, me despido por ahora.- Harry se acercó a mí y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Mándame un mensaje cuando llegues al hotel a salvo.- El chico se separó de mí, asintiendo y comenzó a caminar lejos, hacia la entrada del jet. En ella, estaba de pie tranquilamente esperando, María Hill.

Maria Hill misma, iba a llevar a mi amigo. Entraron por la rampa del equipaje del jet y vi cómo se sentaba en uno de los costados, mientras se ponía un cinturón sobre su cadera.

Nos sonreímos como despedida.

A mi lado sentí que alguien se acercaba. Los demás mientras tanto estaban atrás mío, a unos diez pasos. No me giré para ver quién era, yo mantenía mi mirada sobre el amigo que se iba. Recordé el primer día en el colegio, cuando a él le querían robar la merienda y yo lo ayudé con los niños. O cuando lo ayudé a practicar para la prueba de futbol. Nunca había sido bueno para los deportes y todos se burlaban. Todo un mes practicando, hasta que fue relativamente bueno y dejó al entrenador sin palabras.

A él nunca le había importado que una mujer lo ayudara. Siempre habíamos visto en el otro un complemento. Siempre orgullosos el uno del otro. Mientras veía que el jet ya se alejaba de la torre lentamente, y volaba encima de nosotros, sentí que una mano muy cálida y enorme, tomaba la mía con amabilidad y la apretaba dándome fuerzas.

No renuncié a este gesto consolador, cuando me di cuenta que de mis ojos caían lágrimas y el viento las enfriaba, mientras azotaba mi pelo y mi cara.

Los siguientes minutos los pasé mirando el cielo oscurecido y las nubes que pasaban y cada tanto tapaban la luna creciente. La luna se asomaba y la mano cálida de James nunca abandonó la mía.

Me di cuenta que los demás nos habían dejado solos. Puse mi mejilla en su brazo y nos quedamos allí un largo rato.

* * *

Más tarde esa noche…

Todos estaban en el gigante y acogedor living, todos sentados en los sillones. Las cortinas de los grandes ventanales estaban cerradas y se habían pasado toda la media noche hablando y divirtiéndose un poco.

-Okay, ya vi todo sobre eventos históricos y música hasta ahora… ¿Qué pensáis que necesito ver?- Steve preguntó, abriendo su notebook.

-Algo sobre ciencia.- responde Bruce, muy calmado. Estaba sentado sobre la alfombra roja a nuestros pies. Su espalda apoyada sobre el borde del sillón.

Yo escucho que hablan y entiendo lo que ellos dicen, pero miro una y otra vez mi móvil, hasta que entierro mi cabeza en la pantalla y no dejo de fijarme en la hora.

Era para ver si mi amigo Harry ya había vuelto. Todavía estábamos a tiempo. Pero quería estar segura lo antes posible.

-¡Robin Hood!- Salta Clint, para sorpresa de nadie.

Natasha, que esta acurrucada en el sillón a mi lado, mira hacia Steve.

-¡The sound of music!

Clint del otro lado, deja salir un bufido.

-No creo que a Steve le gusten los nazis-cantantes, Nat.

Steve, que había estado escribiendo todo esto en su libreta, sube una ceja a lo que acababa de decir Clint.

-¿Nazis cantantes? Va a la lista…- Natasha sonríe hacia Clint, ella tenía razón.

-Oooh en ese caso, Pearl Harbor.- Aclama solemnemente Tony a mi derecha.- Una avalancha de quejos y protestas van y vienen por el salón. Steve arruga los labios y no escribe eso en la libreta.

-¿Algo más?- pregunta Setve con una media sonrisa. Parecía un niño en clase pidiendo por el recreo.

-¿Star Wars?- digo yo con voz aburrida. De repente sorprendo a todos. Mirando por encima del móvil, el lugar queda en silencio. Por un momento. Ellos me habían dejado de prestar atención, pues no me querían molestar. Sabían que había sido duro despedir a mi amigo.

-¿Qué?- pregunto, un poco asustada, por sus miradas.

-Luc, eres una genio.- comenta exaltado, Clint. Bruce sonríe bastante.

-Estamos en la presencia del único adulto que no se ha echado a perder del equipo.

-Había tachado esa película de la lista anteriormente, me dijeron que es para niños.

-¡Pues no es así, Stev! ¡Tienes la obligación de verla!- Concluyó Natasha. Ella ya no estaba despatarrada en el sillón, ahora estaba sentada contra el borde de los almohadones.

A mi otro lado, siento que Tony se mueve abruptamente, me giro para mirar que le sucede. En sus ojos se prende como una luz.

-Oh Dios mío… Él no sabe quién es Vader…

Sobresaltándome a mí y a Tony, Natasha pasa sobre mí y le tapa la boca a Tony con la palma de la mano, antes de que el siga hablando. Mi celular casi cae de mi mano, pero logro tomarlo con mis reflejos. Aún no ha llegado ni un mensaje de texto.

-¡Ni una silaba más!- Tony sube las dos manos demostrando que se rinde. Nat deja de taparle la boca y una sonrisa se extiende por su cara. Todo vuelve a la normalidad.

-¿Por qué mierda fue todo eso?- pregunta Tony con los ojos como platos. Por suerte Steve está hablando con Bucky de otra cosa al otro lado de la sala, sino le hubiera dicho algo sobre el lenguaje y las malas palabras.

Natasha señala hacia un costado. Y Tony y yo seguimos hacia esa dirección con la mirada. Bruce seguía allí, pero parecía más verde de lo que convenía.

-Los spoilers lo ponen un poco molesto.

* * *

Bucky Pov.

Todos se habían ido a la cama. Esa noche había sido muy larga. Harry, el mejor amigo de Lucy se había ido, y a pesar de que había tardado en llegar, un mensaje había aparecido en el móvil de Lucy, anunciando que Harry había llegado a salvo a su hotel.

Lucy había estado triste. Y no me había gustado estar en contra de ella en una discusión sobre su futuro en el grupo, pero solo había querido alejarla del peligro inminente.

Ahora eran las tres de la mañana y estábamos por irnos a dormir, pero en ese momento habíamos bajado hacia la cocina a tomar un poco de leche o agua.

Estábamos sentados en la mesa de la cocina con Natasha y Stark.

Me había sorprendido el parentesco entre él y Lucy. No se parecían en nada. Él tenía un ego del tamaño de Rusia y ella siempre se preocupaba primero por los demás.

Ella tenía ojos color hielo y el los tenia negros. Lo único que veía en común entre los dos, era que ninguno se daba por vencido, eran los dos tercos como una mula y odiaban no entender algo.

A mi lado Natasha estaba terminando su vaso de agua y luego de unos minutos de silencio -mientras Tony ojeaba unos papeles llenos de números y letras que rezumaban ciencia-, se dirigió hacia mí.

-¿Quieres ver algo gracioso?- Me preguntó, no en inglés, sino en ruso. Me pareció extraño, pero yo asentí. Sentí que Tony se movía incomodo, pero dejé eso de lado.- Mira hacia Tony y empieza a reír.- me pidió Nat, como parte del plan.

-Jajajaja… jajaj

Stark, del otro lado de la mesa, se pasó la mano por la frente, parecía a punto de explotar. Dejó los papeles que habían estado en sus manos y nos miró seriamente.

-¿Saben que compartir secretos en frente de otros no es educado, verdad? No es genial, ¿saben?

Volvió a prestarle atención a sus papeles, luego de mandarnos una mirada fría.

-Tú sigue, él se va a poner tan enojado…-Le pedí yo a Natasha, siempre en ruso, para que Stark no nos entendiera.

-No tanto como cuando se entere de que eres tú el que le sacas las puertas de lugar…-me recordó también en ruso, la pelirroja.

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA…- Comencé a reírme sin poderme detener, Natasha se contagió de mi risa sincera y nos comenzaron a salir lágrimas de los ojos. Se nos tornó difícil respirar.

Stark se levantó rápidamente de su silla, sorprendiéndonos, pero sin dejarnos de reír.

-¡BIEN! QUEDENSE CON SUS BROMAS! ¡MALDITOS RUSOS!- Gritó el científico, muy enojado antes de marcharse.

Eso logró que nuestras risas se convirtieran en más risas y en lágrimas que caían de nuestros ojos. *Russian noises*

Cuando ya estábamos más relajados, me despedí de Natasha y me fui a mi habitación. Llegué y me senté en la cama, dejando mi saco de botones color negro en el piso, mientras pasaba.

Me saqué los zapatos, me quite la remera gris por la cabeza y me acosté con la ropa que me quedaba. Tenía varios acolchados, y como el suero me había dado más calor corporal del necesario y normal, me saqué varias de las colchas, para luego dormir solo con una frazada.

El invierno se estaba yendo, al igual que mi conciencia.

Mis ojos se empezaron a cerrar. A los segundos ya estaba en medio de un sueño, muy movido.

Como a todos, habían sueños que me gustaban y otro que no. Por ejemplo, desde que mi mente y pensamiento eran libres, amaba esos sueños donde eres un poco consiente de que estas en uno y puedes cambiar las cosas que suceden a tu entera disposición.

Pero esa noche no era una de esas noches, era una de las otras.

Esos sueños que algunos llamaban pesadillas. Me sucedía más que a la mayoría.

Este comenzó como todo sueño. Estaba en algún lugar de Inglaterra, ese bar donde habíamos estado con Steve y los Howling Comandos, hacía ya tantos años.

Todos los demás y yo estábamos sentados en una mesa, recuerdo que Steve se había ido unos momentos al baño y Carter estaba contando una historia.

Me había dado por vencido con ella. Era obvio que estaba enamorada de verdad de mi mejor amigo.

Estaba contando una historia.

Sobre la vez que Chester había tirado una granada de mentira hacia soldados en entrenamiento. Steve estaba allí, dijo Carter. Yo no lo pensé dos veces, seguro que él lo había hecho.

Antes de que Carter saltara a la parte graciosa y sorprendente, yo me adelanté. A ella no le gustaba mi actitud, pero le caía bien igualmente.

-¿Él se tiró sobre ella, no es verdad?- me oigo suspirar. Estaba tan hecho, que lo único que hago al ella asentir, es rodar los ojos y tomarme otro trago. Me doy cuenta que no me están haciendo efecto los chupitos, pero igual intento emborracharme.

El sueño cambia y veo escaleras, y paredes de piedra a mí alrededor. Corro, no se hacia dónde, y me encuentro pasando por una habitación en llamas.

Pero no son llamas comunes, estas llamas son rabiosas, queman todo a su paso. Siento un disparo cerca de mí y me muevo protectoramente, por si acaso, atrás de la puerta.

Veo para dentro, la luz de las llamas se apagan y entro de una vez y por todas. Hay muchos hombres allí, unos en trajes, otros en ropas totalmente carbonizadas.

Y de pronto veo algo que me da ganas de gritar.

Al lado de un altar de piedra del tamaño de una mesa, una mata de pelo esta sobre el suelo. Me acerco y veo que prontamente alrededor del cuerpo en el suelo, está creciendo una mancha de color escarlata.

'sangre'-Pienso yo. El cuerpo me da la espalda. A mi alrededor hay solo muerte y destrucción. Pero podía sentir que en ese cuerpo todavía había vida.

Tomé un mechón de pelo, mientras me arrodillaba al lado del cuerpo.

Lo que vi hizo que mi cuerpo renunciara, a la idea que me mostraban mis ojos. Negué y patalee hasta que me encontré con mi cara pegada a la de ella.

Sus ojos estaban cerrados, hasta parecía durmiendo. Pero el charco de sangre que emanaba rápidamente de ella, decía lo contrario.

-Lucy…- le pedí con la voz más débil que había escuchado salir de mi boca en toda mi vida.- Lucy, despierta por favor…

-Tal vez es mi culpa que ella salió herida… no estaba aquí para ella.

El sueño cambió otra vez y ahora estaba en medio de las calles de new York. El cielo tenía el color del fuego. Y también había cenizas y llamas a mi alrededor. Por un momento no entendía que sucedía. ¿Qué había pasado con Mi Lucy?

Hasta que miré por primera vez de verdad a mi alrededor.

Cuerpos a mis costados, esparcidos por el suelo, grandes montones de cuerpos. Pero solo uno me llamó la atención.

No podía perderlos a los dos en un solo día.

Un escudo estrellado estaba su lado y lo único que hice fue sostener su cuerpo, mientras veía que sus ojos abiertos no brillaban como lo hacían en ese pequeño niño de Brooklyn.

-¿Steve?... No, por favor, no otra vez…- pedí mirando hacia las nubes de vapor que circulaban a mí alrededor. – Me dijiste que estarías conmigo hasta el final de la línea.

-Tienes que elegir un bando, Soldado.- me giré a una velocidad sorprendente para ver que El hombre de hierro, me miraba desde los cielos.

Me sacudí rápidamente de los sueños, y me encontré en mitad de la oscuridad absoluta de mi habitación.

Estaba sudando, sin remera y la frazada estaba tirada en el suelo. Había tenido una pesadilla al lado de la otra y cada una peor y peor, no era que nunca me pasara, pero a veces no eran tan personales.

Me tomé la cara con las dos manos y me masajee la frente desesperadamente. La verdad era que había pensado en esas dos muertes muy venida esta noche, por eso estaba tan preocupado por Lucy y su integración al grupo.

Me saqué las sabanas de encima de mi cuerpo transpirado y el pelo de los ojos, y comencé a caminar hacia la puerta. Como siempre, me olvidaba que una supercomputadora podía prender la luz por mí, con solo una orden de voz.

Prendí la luz del dormitorio, pues hablar con una maquina me parecía extraño y me soné los huesos de las manos, nerviosamente.

Necesitaba un trago, o algo.

El perro que me había regalado Steve, dormía plácidamente sobre una de mis almohadas, en una esquina alejada del dormitorio, me había robado la almohada sin permiso. Entrecerré los ojos.

Era una buena mascota, pero a veces me robaba cosas. O me quería seguir a todos lados. Por eso la manteníamos encerrada en el dormitorio. Obviamente no la llamaba por el nombre que Steve le había puesto, lo había hecho para burlarse de mí.

Salí del dormitorio, sin acordarme de cerrar la puerta, estaba tan cansado, agotado y moribundo. Había visto mis peores temores en una noche.

Me encontré bajando el ascensor de la torre, hasta la cocina. Tuve un deja vu, cuando saqué la leche de la heladera y me serví solo un poco en un vaso… Esa vida ya estaba muy lejos de mí, por suerte.

Luego de sentarme por un momento y tomar la leche, mis ojos comenzaron a cerrarse sin avisarme y corrí hacia el ascensor, para luego llegar al dormitorio y acostarme en la cama. Me pareció extraño que el dormitorio tuviera la luz apagada, siendo que la había dejado prendida. Y también me había sorprendido el golpe que me había dado en la nariz, al querer pasar a través de la puerta cerrada.

La cama estaba hecha otra vez, cosa extraña también, pero tenía tanto sueño, que dejé de tener pensamientos racionales y me decidí a dejarme ir y dormir como Dios mandaba.

Sentí que mi mascota subía desde las piernas, por encima de las colchas y se dormía en la cama al lado mío.

Pero la cama todavía seguía caliente y me quede dormido al instante, así que no eche al suelo a mi perra.

* * *

Lucy (no mascota) Pov:

El calor que sentía en el sueño me ponía incomoda. Estaba en la playa con Coulson y los Beatles.

George estaba dándose un baño y una ola lo tomó desprevenido.

¿Era el sol lo que me dejaba tan acalorada?

No entendía. Me moví en la arena, mientras Coulson, con una camisa de flores naranjas y amarillas, se ponía a planchar el traje de Capitán América. Dejando de lado, la pregunta de ¿En dónde conectaba la corriente el agente, en medio de una playa?... todo era normal.

Quería rodar y poner la espalda hacia el sol, pero algo no me dejaba moverme. Quise preguntarle al agente, que me sucedía, pero todo se vino de repente oscuro y luego sentí que rayos de luz pasaban a través de los parpados de mis ojos.

Y cuando volví un poco a la realidad, sentí que el calor que había sentido en el sueño, lo seguía sintiendo ahora.

Estaba acostada en posición fetal, en medio de mi cama. Pero sentía algo extraño en mi espalda, como si tuviera una mochila pesada, colgada en mis hombros.

Abrí los ojos sin vacilar y me quise mover, pero unos grandes y musculosos brazos obstaculizaban mis movimientos. Yo conocía esos músculos. Sentí la piel hirviendo contra mi espalda y una respiración profunda en mi cuello, me dio un escalofrío.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGHHH! - Jarvis prendió todas las luces al escuchar mi grito.

El grito que pegue, creo que me asustó a mí, al igual que a los nuevos visitantes de mi cama. Bueno de nuevos no tenían nada, solo la mata de pelo marrón que estaba dormida a mi lado, en la almohada.

El otro visitante era conocido por mi cama, y esta vez lo había asustado tanto, que lo había hecho caerse de la cama y cuando se puso de pie tenía los ojos tan abiertos como si hubiera puesto los dedos sanos en la corriente.


	35. Chapter 35

**Hola**, solo decirles que hoy vi la película por segunda vez y me gustó un poco más. Ta nada, solo eso. Pero sigo pensando que la uno es mucho mejor. Ya saben de qué película hablo. Aviso que este capítulo tiene una parte **LEMON**. Para los que no saben lo que es, eso mismo, ya van a darse cuenta o directamente no lean esa parte. (Aviso que es la primera vez que escribo sobre algo así, y no sé si lo hice bien) *sonrieincomodamente*

Tengo resfrío y me siento más o menos, así que esto va ser rápido, e igualmente gratificante. ¡Les mando besos a todos!

**Reviews:**

**EloraP:** Gracias por el aviso. Supongo que el Word me corrigió escarlata por esmeralda… a veces me completa las palabras solo. Todo es culpa de Hydra por supuesto. Si Bucky te gusta y SebStan también, este capítulo va a ser tu perdición ;) Espero que hayas visto la película. Besos**. **

**P.d: ¿has visto que Seb ya está en el cast de Civil War? Y ya empezaron a filmar, en Atlanta… Y hasta subió una foto a Instagram OMG *sonidoinhumano* *movimientosdefangirl* *Se da cuenta que Bucky, Tony Stark y Vision van a estar en la misma película y muere de un ataque cardiaco* ¡TA BASTA! **

**Deniss Moreno**: me alegro de encontrar a alguien tan rara como yo. Pero ta, la peli me gustó mucho… Esperaba más. Me alegra cantidades astronómicas que te guste mi fanfic. Yo disfruto mucho escribiéndolo. E imaginarme todo con detalle es genial. Muchos saludos.

**Liz Rogers:** Señora Rogers, yo también respeto su opinión, me disculpo por el spoiler y le extiendo mi profunda gratitud por no odiarme XD Me alegro de que hayas captado todo. ¿Y la visión de Lucy? Espero que este capítulo te guste también y te haga reír. Ya sé que no hay mutantes, pero yo quería mutantes en la MCU *cryeslikeababy*

**Nastinka:** Eres mi lectora más sufrida, y por eso voy a rezar por ti. XD Que bueno que te devolvieran el móvil/celular, o como sea que lo llamen en tu país. Me parece mal que no te dejen ir a ver una simple película. Y espero que logres verla lo antes posible. Espero que te guste mucho y la pases genial. Me gustó hacer las visiones y ver sufrir a Bucky por la 'muerte' de Lucy. Es como que con ello inconscientemente se quiso acercar a ella. Y tal vez la ayuda de cierta inteligencia artificial tenga que ver con ello. Las reacciones de los dos son para no perdérselas. Bueno dejo esto por aquí… que van a aparecer un té y unas galletas si te sigo hablando/escribiendo. Besoteee!

Bueno, déjenme dormir y…

**Enjoy!**

**(Tengo sueño)**

* * *

**Capítulo 35**

_'Here's the thing about being under mind control, the part nobody talks about…_

_That you're still there._

_Some small piece of you is awake watching._

_Like being a passenger in your own body._

_You struggle to break free… But you lose… Over and over again, you lose._

_And it makes whatever you're forced to do that much worse'_

**Natasha Romanoff, Rehabilitation**

**Shield Agent: Clint Barton.**

* * *

_'Bucky Barnes wasn't gone_

_He was still there._

_Deep down fighting_

_to come to the surface'_

**Steve Rogers to Ex-director Fury.**

* * *

**Lucy pov**

No podía pensar bien, y era más que entendible. Recién me acababa de despertar de un sueño muy profundo. Por suerte no había tenido pesadillas ni nada, entonces cuando abrí mis ojos y vi lo que sucedía a mí alrededor, me costó creer y entender que pasaba. Lo primero que hice, fue preguntarme si no había salido de un sueño para entrar a otro, y aunque tenía toda la pinta de serlo, no lo era, lo podía sentir.

Lo segundo que hice fue gritar, lo tercero fue preguntarme, -ya teniendo asumido que no era un sueño-, que hacia mi novi-Bucky, compartiendo mi cama. Y no pasé por alto que cuando terminé de gritar y luego de que Bucky se levantara rápidamente del suelo,- con un movimiento fluido-, que la mata de pelo marrón que había visto allí, era en realidad un pequeño perro, y que al asustarse, había comenzado a ladrarme.

Miré hacia todos lados, preguntándome con todas las palabrotas que podía conocer: ¿que… pasaba allí?

-¡¿Qué mierda pasó aquí?!- Pregunté, mientras estaba sentada en mi lado de la cama y subía las sabanas hasta cubrir todo mi pecho -el cual solo tenía un top de gimnasio.-

Bucky se volvió a sentar en la cama, dándome la espalda, luego de darme una de sus miradas extrañas y oscuras. Él siempre iba por ahí, con esa mirada emo que te daba a entender que estaba teniendo pensamientos oscuros y secretos.

Puso sus codos apoyados en sus muslos y sus manos rascaron sus ojos, parecía muy cansado, y malhumorado.

Estaba sin remera, camisa o cualquier otra cosa, mis ojos no miraron ni a su torso, ni a su brazo metálico,- aunque su brillo reflejaba la luz del amanecer que venía desde la ventana y me ponía un poco ciega-, y solo se dirigieron hacia su cara. Esta, estaba oculta por sus manos.

-¿Por qué estás en mi dormitorio, Lucy?- preguntó con voz cansada entre sus manos. No vi la cara que me ponía, ni ninguna expresión, era como si tuviera una máscara.

Aunque no me pudiera ver le hice una cara de completo asombro. ¿Lo que?

-¿Perdón?- Pregunté con sarcasmo.- Este es MI dormitorio.- resalté la palabra 'MI'.

-No, no puede ser, ¿qué haría yo en tu dormitorio?- Preguntó el a sí mismo, sacándose las manos de su cara. Miró a su alrededor. En sus ojos creció un susto o una absoluta inseguridad. Hacía poco que habíamos comenzado a hablar de nuevo. Y aunque no nos habíamos peleado, todavía las cosas seguían un poco frías. Nunca habíamos estado en un lugar solos mucho tiempo, y menos hablamos sobre algo, mientras estábamos solos, ninguno quería comenzar a pelear.

Yo dejé de mirarlo y me di cuenta de que el perro, que por alguna razón, estaba allí, había dejado de ladrarme y ahora me lamía uno de los dedos del pie. Me hacía cosquillas, pero no lo demostré.

-Y lo más importante de todo. ¿Qué carajos está haciendo un perro en mi dormitorio?- pregunté a Bucky, mientras señalaba la pequeña bola de pelos. Era pura dulzura. En cambio Bucky, demostrando sus nuevos sentimientos, solo demostró frialdad y descuido.

-Es ella, y es un dolor en el culo, debió escaparse de mi dormitorio, cuando… cuando salí para ir a la cocina.- pareció tratar de hablarme de algo, pero luego se decidió por no hacerlo. Yo no dije nada.

Me destapé, pues era una estupidez taparme en frente de él, y le hice señas al perrito para que me notara.

-Hey, pequeña, ven con mamá… No dejes que este viejo malhumorado te trate mal.- Bucky negó con la cabeza, no se podía creer que la perra se llevara tan bien conmigo. Le estaba lamiendo la mejilla y ella se rio un poco. Me puse incomoda cuando vi que James me miró por un rato, sin pestañear, ni siquiera una vez.

Me rasqué la garganta audiblemente y el pestañeó. Como todo un caballero, no miró hacia mis shorts super cortos, sino que miró para la gran ventana cuando evitó mi mirada.

-¿Cuál es su nombre?- Le pregunté curiosa a Bucky, la perrita levantó una patita y me chocó los 5 con ella. Era un amor.

-Mejor que no lo sepas…- Yo dejé a la pobre mascota entre las sabanas, pues la había tenido en mis brazos todo este tiempo, y lo miré con ironía en mis ojos.

-Oh… Ya comenzamos otra vez… 'Soy Bucky, y soy genial porque tengo secretos'- Imité la voz de Bucky, solo que un poco más femenina. El rodó los ojos.

-Ya basta.- dijo con la voz en un suspiro, bien bajo, que solo yo puede escuchar.

-'Soy tan oscuro, me desprecio a mí mismo, tengo secretos y mi viejo amigo, el soldado de invierno es el único que los sabe…'

-¡Ya basta!- me alertó un poco que levantara el tono, dejara de mirarme y agachara la cabeza, pero no me di por vencida, quería que surgiera el otro, que saliera algún sentimiento, el que fuera, de él.

-'Soy tan interesante, caí de un tren, pero no me morí, y tengo un brazo de metal y no le cuento el nombre de mi mascota a nade, porque es super secreto…'- quería seguir imitando su voz, pero algo sucedió que no me dejó seguir y asustó cada fibra de mi cuerpo.

-¡YA BASTAAAAAAA!- Gritó muy enfurecido, Bucky, me tomó por los brazos y me tiró en la cama con un sonido sordo, pensé que la cama se iba a desmoronar, cuando sentí el enorme cuerpo suyo, encima del mío. Sentí sus dos manos aferrándose fuertemente en mis ante brazos, seguramente luego tendría machucones por todos lados. No es que no los hubiera tenido antes. Su brazo de metal era el peor, ese tenía el poder para machacarme los huesos, y se sentía muy helado.

Nos miramos a los ojos, yo no podía negarlo, estaba un poco nerviosa y muy asustada. El siempre había tenido más calor corporal del normal, e irradiaba más ahora. Estaba furioso, sus ojos eran más oscuros de lo normal, cuando me miraba a mí. Era así como me imaginaba al otro. Y en mi cara se extendió una sonrisa. Lo había logrado, allí estaba 'invierno'- como yo lo nombraba en mi mente.-

Prontamente el pareció arrepentirse y cerró los ojos, los arrugo, como si estuviera sufriendo millares y luego se levantó de encima de mí. Sentí frío al instante.

-Lo siento. No tendría que haberte atacado… pero tú lo querías, ¿no es así?- se volvió a sentar mirando hacia una de las paredes color amarillo patito- regalo de Stark.-

-Era una prueba o algo así, si… Sabes que somos amigos, me puedes contar todo lo que necesites, pero ya me estoy hartando de los silencios y…- me masajee la frente con desesperación.

-¿De verdad somos amigos?- Preguntó el, con un poco de esperanza velada en su voz, pero que no se me escapó.

-Claro, somos como esos amigos que no se ven nunca, pero sabes que siempre estarán allí para ti… ese tipo… de amigos.- asentí, luego de encoger los hombros.

El solo asintió. Ahora no parecía tan abstraído a sus pensamientos. Sus ojos tenían un poco de brillo, considerando como era él. Dejé salir un gran suspiro y él se giró para mírame mientras yo me volvía a acostar, me ponía los brazos atrás de la cabeza, y lo miraba muy seriamente.

-¿Qué sucedió realmente, Buck?- le pregunté, tratando de que él se abriera un poco a mí. Era extraño que apareciera en mi cuarto, una noche random y se acostara en mi cama. Él siempre tenía sentidos muy avanzados. El sentía perfumes, el sonido del corazón de alguien, los pasos e incluso algunos sentimientos, con solo mirar a los ojos. Era muy astuto e inteligente, por eso me preocupaba que se hubiera equivocado de dormitorio.

-Lo de siempre… pesadillas.- contestó mirando al suelo, sin mirarme a los ojos. Estaba encorvado, parecía realmente poseer todos esos años biológicos que tenía, de un momento para otro. Me preocupé cada vez más.

-¿Pesadillas? ¿Del pasado?- yo sabía cuáles eran las pesadillas del pasado, aunque nunca me las había contado en profundidad, sabía que le dolían mucho. Siempre se había levantado gritando y sudado cada tantas noches, cuando vivíamos juntos, hacía ya unos meses.

-No… Estas no eran del pasado, eran más como pesadillas o… Visiones.- dejó de hablar y parecía volver a levantar ese muro entre él y yo. Yo lo miré y dejé el tema. Siempre había sido así, pocos detalles, yo quería oír más de lo que el compartía, él se alejaba más cada vez que ella trataba de sacar el tema… Exasperante.

-Pffff… Ahora crees que tienes visiones, deja algo para los demás, Barnes.- Su apellido y mi voz dura salieron sin querer, nunca había estado en el ejército, pero soné como si lo hubiera estado, el subió su mirada sorprendida hacia mí. Yo rodé los ojos, mientras a él le crecía una sonrisa que me quito el aliento.

Yo estaba un poco triste. No habíamos avanzado, esto solo me hacía acordar a cuando estábamos saliendo y él se cerraba y no compartía sus cosas conmigo. Antes de que viniera Steve al café y me hablara sobre Bucky, no había sido todo rosas y cenas a la luz de la luna.

El a veces no dormía, aunque al principio dormir a mi lado le servía como escudo, eso había dejado de pasar y las pesadillas llegaban de todas formas. Pero siempre venía a mí, aunque no habláramos mucho y fuera más físico que emocional, siempre había estado para él.

-Solo tuve unas pesadillas y luego fui a la cocina y quise volver a mi cuarto…- sus cejas se juntaron, mientras miraba a mí alrededor con perplejidad- pero parece que no era mi cuarto.

Bostecé sonoramente. La perrita camino hasta mi costado y se acurrucó allí. Era cliente y peluda.

-¿O sea que no tienes más de las otras pesadillas?- le pregunté, tanteando el terreno. Por otras, me refería a las de su pasado, las del viejo Bucky, y las del soldado.

El negó con la cabeza.

-Luego de ir a la maquina esa de Stark, me desbloquearan cada trabajo de Hydra y que mis recuerdos volvieran, no tengo más de esas pesadillas.- pero no dijo nada más.

-¿La máquina esa, la construyó Stark?- le pregunté para cambiar de tema.

Él se volvió a meter en la cama, pero sentado, mientras miraba al techo.

-No, era de Hydra, y luego fue de Shield y después se la dieron a Stark.

-Vaya…-¡Wow! - ¿entonces funciona?

-Sí, bastante bien, diría yo.- Una sonrisa falsa se extendió por su boca, de esas que no llegaban a los ojos.- ¿y tú? ¿Sigues teniendo pesadillas?

-Si…- me rasqué la oreja, estaba atormentada por mis pesadillas. Pero no tenía a nadie para hablar sobre ellas. Me moví incomoda.- son como flashes de… cosas.

-Sí, recuerdo como son… deberías usar la máquina, Stark será de lo más feliz si lo haces.

-Lo pensaré… ¿Y tú?- Se giró para mirarme directamente a mis ojos, no los desvié.

-¿Y yo qué?- preguntó, inseguro.

-¿Tu estarías de acuerdo si usara la maquina?

-No solo eso, estaría contigo allí, si me necesitas… para eso están los amigos, ¿no es así?

-Okay… El día que la use, te iré a buscar para que me acompañes, ¿sí?

El asintió, muy serio y volvió a mirar hacia el techo. Yo me sentí muy consciente de que estábamos solos y de que el único calor que sentía era el de la mascota aferrada a un lado de mi cadera. Sonreí un poco y miré hacia la perrita.

Le rasqué atrás de la oreja e hizo un sonido de satisfacción.

-Tendrías que seguir el ejemplo de tu mascota sin nombre…- Sentí una risa profunda a mi lado, Bucky se movió y de repente tenía su cara a solo unos centímetros de la mía. Me miraba desde arriba. Tenía una barba de unos cuantos días, la cadena del ejército,- gracias a la gravedad- caía hacia mí y me pegó en la nariz, lo que me hizo reír un poco y hacer una cara patética, al cerrar los ojos instintivamente.

-Eres tan…- Me murmuró James en un susurro que me aceleró el corazón. Él lo escuchó desde donde estaba y sonrió más fuertemente. Su mano derecha se movió y yo cerré los ojos.

Su mano acarició mi cuello, y pulgar subió desde mi cuello, a mi labio inferior y yo respiré por mi boca abierta. Necesitaba tanto esto.

Se movió rápido, -como un rayo, tanto que sentí viento mi lado- y luego su pesado cuerpo estaba sobre mí. Abrí los ojos nuevamente y vi que entre sus pestañas estaban esos ojos de cazador. Oscuros, tormentosos, intensos, todo en él siempre era intenso.

Soy como su presa y el: el cazador experto. Me sigue mirando a través de sus pestañas y luego baja su cara hacia mi cuello y sus labios trazan besos por donde él quiere. Suponía que eran puntos estratégicos porque me hacían volar. Mi pulso era directamente proporcional a la cantidad de besos y caricias que él me daba.

Siento que mueve su nariz hacia mi clavícula y comienza a olerme sensualmente. Pongo mi mano en su cuello. Su pelo estaba más suave que antes, le llegaba hasta las orejas otra vez y me hacía cosquillas. Su brazo metálico estaba en mi cadera y era tan frío, en contraste con todo lo demás, que le daba más profundidad y mi cuerpo temblaba con anticipación.

También su collar del ejército esta frío y toca mi pecho casi descubierto. Es un momento sexy y mi mente lo guarda en un lugar donde pongo las cosas más fantásticas que me han pasado.

Extraño tanto estar con él. Extraño el calor inmenso que siempre irradia a mi lado. Sus besos y las pequeñas cosas que me dice, algunas de las cuales no entiendo, porque es en ruso. Y los pequeños quejidos que salen de su garganta.

El levanta la cara otra vez y comenzamos a besarnos con hambre y sin descanso. Lo siento sonreír sobre mi boca y yo me contagio. Su mano de metal sigue aferrada en mi cadera y me levanta un poco de la cama. Mis manos comienzan a trazar formas con mis dedos en sus cuadrados músculos del pecho y del abdomen.

Era como si el fuego conociera la gasolina por primera vez. Todo se estaba prendiendo fuego y no paraba, nunca paraba. Saciarse no era una opción entre nosotros.

Levanto una de mis piernas y la enrosco firmemente en la parte de atrás de su cadera y descansamos otra vez en la cama con un golpe sordo.

Seguimos besándonos. Empieza a decirme cosas al oído que me dejan desesperada y con las mejillas rojas.

La intensidad sigue subiendo, me tironea del pelo y me aprieta cada vez más y más.

Él era un poco vulnerable durante esos momentos. Siempre parecía sacar toda esa ira, pero era muy intenso, tanto que me hacía perder la conciencia.

La ropa que teníamos desaparece y me besa todo el cuerpo. Se siente tan genial cuando estamos así, juntos, tan juntos, pero nunca era suficiente. Y ahí sucede. Lo siento ya en mí, y el fuego comienza a extenderse y devorar todo a su paso.

Más sonidos, y mucho más…Esa vez me decía cosas tan tiernas como:

-Dime si es mucho, es que te sientes tan increíble y a veces no me controlo.

Siempre se controlaba un poco conmigo en sus brazos.

Él era la perfecta combinación entre ternura e intensidad.

Me pierdo a mí misma contra su suave y perfecta boca, una y otra y otra vez. Sé que juega conmigo y lo hace a conciencia y se ríe.

Me mira a los ojos, sin pestañear, parece más que orgulloso de mis reacciones. Debo parecer patética, pero a él le gustan.

El último quejido sale por mi boca, al mismo tiempo que en la de él. Y nos dormimos juntos otra vez, en un largo tiempo.

Cuando despierto es por el ladrido del perro que nos habíamos olvidado que estaba allí. Por Dios, las cosas que había visto el pobre animal.

El sudor se había evaporado y estaba acostada con la cabeza sobre el pecho del ex-soldado.

Comencé a trazar pequeños círculos en su piel y el seguía con sus ojos cerrados. Luego de unos momentos de mirarlo con una sonrisa, sus ojos se abrieron y me miró asombrado de que siguiera con él.

-¿Qué me miras?- le pregunto en broma. El me abraza pero me aparto y me muevo para salir de la cama.

Sigo desnuda, igual que él y tomo una bata de una silla, cerca de la cama y me la pongo sin cerrarla.

Sé que a él le gusta eso y lo tiento, solo un poco, como venganza por sus juegos de ayer.

-¿Te sientes bien? ¿Te lastimé? Ayer fui un poco… agresivo.- Estaba de verdad muy preocupado.

-Tranquilo, James. Todo está bien.- me dirigí hacia el baño de la habitación. – Ve abajo, deben estar preocupados, son las dos de la tarde.

Cerré la puerta, no sin antes mostrarle mis piernas suaves, desnudas y meterme al baño con un salto innecesario.

Lo último que vi fue que él tenía la boca abierta y el deseo animal en sus ojos. Me reí y me di un baño.

Cuando me estaba bañando me sentí mal.

¿Qué había sucedido?

¿Qué había sido eso?

¿Me amaba? ¿O solo me había utilizado para sacarse las ganas?

Desterré esos pensamientos oscuros y Salí de la bañera, tomé una toalla de un estante en la pared y me sequé rápido.

Me vestí muy sencilla y cuando Salí al dormitorio, estaba sola otra vez.

Suspiré audiblemente. Por lo menos me había hecho caso.

Y esperaba que Stark también me hubiera hecho caso sacando la cámara del dormitorio. El había estado de acuerdo, no quería que mi nuevo estrenado tío, me hubiera visto hacer… Lo que había hecho.

En su casa. Con sus sabanas. A la luz del día. Con el asesino de sus padres. El cual tenía 99 años.

Si, lo se… Es más fácil cuando no piensas en ello.

Pero es que él estaba para partirlo como un queso.

-¡Mierda!- grité a nada en particular. Patee una de las sillas, la cual voló hacia una pared contraria y se hizo pedazos.

Me decidí a bajar, aunque no estaba para entablar conversación con humanos, lo hice. Me miré en el espejo del ascensor. Mis mejillas seguían rojas a pesar de la ducha y tenía pequeños chupones en el cuello. Maldije el día que me encontré a James en el callejón. Estaba tan enojada que tenía ganas de dar los puños contra el vidrio.

Pensaba que la cocina estaría vacía, pero no. Era la hora de almorzar y todos estaban allí. Menos Sam, Thor y Bruce, todos estaban allí.

Que me partiera un rayo.

Thor se había ido a Asgard. Buenisimo así como era. Si no estuviera todavía enamorada del soquete de James, seguro se me caería la baba con Thor… No era que no pasara… pero en fin. Bruce se había dio a Japón, a una exposición de una doctora Japonesa. No recuerdo el nombre. Y Sam, Sam tenía trabajo con los trastornados del ejército. Y unas merecidas vacaciones, luego de ayudar a Steve a buscar a una persona desaparecida.

Eso me contaron, una vez entré derecho a la cocina, sin mirar a nadie en la cara y abrir la heladera para buscar comida que no fuera Shawarma.

Habían cocinado toneladas de pasta y me uní a ellos. Me senté lejos de Bucky, aunque sentí su mirada siguiéndome. Pronto estaba hablando felizmente con Clint, el cual era tranquilo y amable.

-Tengo un regalo para ti…

-En realidad es un regalo de mi parte.-gritó Stark del otro lado de la mesa de la cocina.

-Por favor, díganme que no es Shawarma…- todos a mi alrededor rieron contentos por mi atrevimiento.

-¡Fue mi idea, Stark, no me dejes fuera de esto!- contestó molesto Clint.- Sacó algo de debajo de su silla. Era algo largo y grande, envuelto en papel de regalo, con ositos y todas las cosas.

Yo junté las cejas y tomé lo que me ofrecía el cupido.

-¿Qué es esto Robin Hood?- Pregunté, con un poco de miedo.

-Muy graciosa, Stoner… Vamos, ábrelo.- me incitó.

Lo abrí lentamente, rompí el papel y al principio no uní uno más dos. Pero cuando vi el regalo entero me di cuenta de lo que era.

Era un arco negro, enorme y un carcaj con flechas. Flechas como las que una vez me había mostrado Clint. Pero estas eran rojas.

-Funcionan con tu traje. Es por si tienes que disparar a código verde o… a Bucky… Como lo desees.

-No me tientes…

-Umhhh… perece que se perdieron el desayuno y ni siquiera avisaron.- comentó valientemente Steve. Yo lo miré con asombro.

-Míralo al abuelo. ¿Sabes de lo que estás hablando, Rogers?- Me levanté del asiento.

-¿Eh? ¡Yo solo dije que se perdieron el desayuno!- me comencé a reír. No había querido decir nada sucio. Pero mi reacción abrió la idea en la cabeza de los demás.

-Antes de que alguien diga algo inapropiado.- Miré hacia otro lado.- Tony- sentí la risa de Tasha.- ¿Quieren verme probar esto, o se quedaran comiendo espaguetis?

-Vamos ahora mismo… - me respondió con ojos serios, mi tío. Me envió una de esas miradas, que decían: 'luego hablamos, jovencita'

Unos veinte minutos después habían preparado un cuarto de vidrio protegido, anti balas y anti fuego, para probarme.

El cuarto era todo de metal y vidrio. Tenía instrumentos incrustados en el techo y paredes, como pequeños lásers.

El suelo era de baldosas blancas y brillantes, podía ver mi reflejo.

Por suerte estaba vestida con el traje nuevo que me habían diseñado, y cuándo estaba ya allí adentro, los demás me miraban expectantes desde afuera. Hasta Hill estaba mirando.

Tenía mi arco en la espalda y mi carjac colgado en mi hombro.

Lo último que hice fue mirar a los ojos a James. El tenía los brazos cruzados en el pecho y miraba seria y fríamente hacia mí. Sin pestañear.

-¿Preparada, Luck?

-Cuando más lo desees, Tony…

-Bueno ahora el traje no está prendido, y las flechas no explotaran ni nada de eso, pues no es un ataque real… pero ten en cuenta que Clint esta mirando y que luego competirán…

-¡Como lo prometiste, Sweet'eart!- Grito Clint a través del micrófono. El parlante vibró y me dolió el odio.

-Cállate, Clint, la pones nerviosa.- Sentí que comentaba Steve.

-¡Y…. Ahora!- Inmediatamente Stark dijo eso, los lasers a mi alrededor se prendieron y en el lugar donde los rayos se tocaban, se formaban cuerpos y cosas.

Lo primero parecía un oficial de policía apuntándome con un rifle. Ese fue fácil. Parecía tan real, que no lo pensé dos veces y sacando uno de mis cuchillos de bolsillo, salté hacia el holograma color rojo y se lo lancé en medio de la frente. El holograma siendo realista como lo era su creador, cayó hacia atrás con el cuchillo incrustado en mi objetivo.

-¡Haz que sea un desafío Stark!

-Vale…– contestó inmediatamente tecleando en su tablet, tomando mi intensión en mis palabras. Él sabía que cuándo le llamaba Stark, era en serio, o estaba muy enojada.

Tres hombres aparecieron la próxima vez. Pero cuándo los miré mejor, me di cuenta que no eran hombres. En si parecían criaturas creadas por… En realidad no sé qué eran.

Tenían una armadura de metal y sus caras y cuerpos eran oscuros y huesudos. Me dieron asco.

De repente los recuerdo. Chitauri.

-¿En serio, Stark?- Dije mientras dejaba salir un suspiro y me movía rápidamente, antes de que se me acercaran, como zombies.

Tomé mi arco y puse una flecha en su cuerda. Me puse en posición, como mi profesor de arquería me había enseñado, y luego de respirar tranquilamente, disparé la primera flecha, y luego una segunda y otra tercera. Al cabo de dos o tres segundos, los hologramas en el suelo, desaparecían.

Antes de que pudiera regocijarme o respirar adecuadamente, otros hologramas aparecieron, en forma de cuerpos vivos. Uno tras otro venían a atacarme, por delante o por detrás.

Yo saltaba, golpeaba, me movía tan rápido como un picaflor. Mis piernas se enredaban alrededor del cuello de uno de los hologramas- los cuales eran fríos al tacto- y con un golpe en los brazos, su arma caía de sus manos y luego le giraba el cuello y le quebraba la columna vertebral. Cayó muerto.

Los de atrás los mataba con flechas y los de adelante con lo que venía en mi mente en esos momentos.

Hice volar varios de mis cuchillos y disparé varias de las armas que tenía. Incluso cuando me quedé sin balas y los cuchillos no atravesaban los trajes de varios chitauris, pelee cuerpo a cuerpo con ellos. A veces les quebraba partes del cuerpo, y luego de todo, los mataba.

Era fría. Pero ya me estaba comenzando a cansar. Las flechas se acabaron y Salí del modo batalla.

-¡Tiempo!- la espalda me dolía. Todo lo había hecho por mí misma. No tenía el traje encendido, y los saca ojos estaban en algún lugar de la torre.

-¿Tú crees que una invasión alienígena te va a dar 'tiempo'?

-¡Vete a la mierda, Stark!

-No te acuerdas de lo que te conté… - comenzó por 762363246 vez, mi tío. Que hombre insoportable.

\- Alienígenas… agujero negro…. Blablablá… Si, Tony. Quiero agua. Y dormir. Y luego ir de compras.

Aunque me dejaron tomar agua, no me dejaron dormir y menos salir e ir de compras.

Tuve una competencia con Clint, donde salimos casi empatados, el ganó.

-Mira tú flecha… está a unos milímetros, nada más. – asintió conforme, el arquero.

-Sí, gracias cupido. – Dijo Tony con una mueca orgullosa.- déjame sacarle una foto a eso. JARVIS! Sácale una foto a la diana.

-En proceso, señor.

-Aléjate de allí, Rogers, no dejaras a Jarvis sacar la foto.- atacó Stark al Capitán. Rodé los ojos al ver que paternal se estaba volviendo Tony alrededor mío.

-Mira que eres desvergonzado, Stark.- Dijo Rogers seriamente, sin darse cuenta que estaba hablando como lo haría mi bisabuelo. Literalmente.

-¿Desvergonzado? ¿Enserio, Rogers?

-No lo va a dejar escapar tan fácilmente, Stevie…- Recordó Tasha, riéndose de su amigo. Steve cerró los ojos en agonía y volvió al lado de Bucky, que caminaba nervioso de un lado al otro dentro de la habitación de entrenamientos.

Me había felicitado secamente, pero nada que demostrara lo que había pasado esa mañana entre nosotros, estaba muy desconcertada.

Esa tarde practiqué arquería con el mejor del mundo. Era un alma paternal, alegre, bromista, nada pretencioso, amable y paciente.

Nos llevábamos bien y dejamos el entrenamiento, solo cuándo mi fleche atravesó la de él y le gané por primera vez.

-¡Muy bieeeeen! ¡Excelente!- Gritó orgulloso Barton. Mirando hacia la diana.

-Es todo por hoy, cupido.- le dije alegremente. A él no le gustaba que alguien le dijera así, pero yo se lo decía sin ninguna mala intención y solo se reía cuando lo hacía.

Tiré el nuevo enorme arco y el carcaj al suelo y Salí de allí, luego de saludar a Clint, para dirigirme al baño, por otra ducha.

Había sudado mucho y tomado litros de agua. Así que tenía ganas de ir al baño, por muchas cosas.

Mientras me estaba bañando, se me ocurrió de que antes de que fuera muy de noche, ir y hacer lo que me había aconsejado Bucky.

Usar la máquina de la mente. NO sabía que nombre tenia, y la llamaba así.

Cuando estuve completamente vestida, hice lo que había prometido ayer mismo.

Iba a decirle a Buck, que me acompañara. Así que bajé un piso y me encontré en el corredor en medio de tres puertas separadas. Las paredes en este piso eran azules, celestes.

Bucky me había dicho que su puerta era la segunda al medio y caminé tranquilamente hacia esa misma. Ese era el piso que compartían Steve y sus dos amigos.

Toqué tres veces la puerta. Ni muy fuerte, ni muy débil. Espere haciendo ruido en el suelo con uno de mis zapatos. Estaba vestida para irme a dormir. Con mi piyama de ovejitas y mi pantalón de seda negro.

En la puerta hubo un click y luego la misma se abrió rápidamente para dejarme ver lo que había dentro. La primera cara conocida que vi, fue la de James, pero la de la segunda persona, fue totalmente inesperada. La sonrisa que había en la cara de Bucky desapareció y susto apareció en sus ojos celestes.

-¿Tasha?- pregunté yo, totalmente confundida. Mi mente comenzó a unir punto por punto, arrugué la nariz y mis cejas se juntaron. Mire hacia Bucky. Él estaba vestido con el vaquero, solamente y ella tenía una sudadera y un short. Pero el pelo de Natasha fue lo que me dejó más atónita.

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y corrí hasta el ascensor. Por suerte no se había cerrado desde que lo había usado. Entré en él y marqué el primer botón holográfico que vi.

Vi que Bucky corría hacia mí, pero llegó muy tarde y las puertas del ascensor se cerraron y lo único que pudo hacer fue gruñirle al metal de las puertas.

Luego de llegar a un piso cualquiera, toqué el botón de emergencia y el ascensor se detuvo abruptamente. Me deslicé por la pared del ascensor, hasta el suelo y me quedé así por lo que parecieron horas.


	36. Chapter 36

_**¡Hola, pequeños!** _Aquí un Nuevo capitulo. El próximo y el ÚLTIMO llegara en estas próximas semanas. Perdón por el retraso y por la espera. Sé que hay nuevas noticias del fandom, pero no diré nada por presuntos spoilers que pueda dejar por aquí.

Responderé brevemente a los lectores que dejaron atentos reviews y agradeceré a los nuevos seguidores y favoritos.

**Nastinka: **Pobre muchacha. Si, por acá también los llamamos celular. Ella piensa que entre Tasha y Buck pasó algo, pero no, él ahora es chico de una sola mujer XD Me alegro que te encante el fanfic! Muchos saludos!

**Ellistriel:** Gracias por la cantidad de reviews, me han encantado tus opiniones. Espero que este nuevo capítulo resulte encantador. Besotes!

**EloraP:** Hola, tanto tiempo! Obvio que lo de Tasha y Buck, no es lo que perece ;) Aunque tuvieron algo en el pasado, y James siempre fue muy bueno con las mujeres. Espero que te guste este capítulo. Beso!

El próximo capítulo, es el último, habrá mucha mucha acción, cosas geniales, romance, amistad, y terminará de una forma espectacular. Y dejará todo propuesto para una posible Civil War…

* * *

_He who cries each night_

_He who is lost in the dark_

_He who has a fragile soul_

_And a broken heart_

_Can you heard his silence_

_Can you see his darkness_

_Can you fix what's broken_

_Can you feel his heart_

* * *

Capítulo 36

**Flashback**

-Es horrible…- mencionó como si nada, el chico de ojos celestes y pelo negro, al rubio.-Y no me gusta la estrella roja que tiene en un lado.- Apuntó, mirando de costado. Estaban los tres hombres, allí de pie, mirando algo en la pared, con mucha atención.

-Pues se queda aquí, gasté mucho dinero por esto, y por el amor de Dios, te tiene que gustar.- El morocho hizo una mueca, que no pasó desapercibida por los otros dos.

-Hombre, en esto estoy con The Winter Soldier, tus gustos son…- El tercer muchacho dejó la frase sin acabar, para no insultar a su amigo.

-¿Raros?- propuso el soldado morocho. El rubio rodó los ojos, aunque tenía una gran sonrisa, la cual había tenido desde que su mejor amigo había vuelto a su lado, y no parecía irse.

-Sí, muy extraño.- Sam concordó con Bucky.

-¿Me ayudas a tirarlo por la ventana?- preguntó Bucky, señalando hacia la susodicha ventana con su pulgar de metal.

-Claro, cuando quieras.

-¡Dejen ya de hablar como si yo no estuviera aquí!- Steve medio gritó, luego se giró hacia Bucky.

-¿Te gusta tu apartamento?- preguntó, por una vez serio, el super soldado.

-Si te refieres a vivir en una horrible torre de más de treinta pisos, en la cual vive el hijo de una de mis victimas… Si, el lugar me gusta.- Respondió con toda la ironía y el sarcasmo que pudo encontrar.

-Me alegro-contestó Steve, como si Bucky no hubiera dicho, lo que había dicho. Obviamente que ninguno iba a demorarse en la realidad de sus palabras. Seguía vivo por que Tony Stark no sabía del hecho y Bucky se sentía muy mal por estar allí.

Así había estado James, oscuro, sus facciones no denotaban más que aburrimiento o frialdad. Así había estado desde aquel día, en el cual Steve lo había encontrado en el café, y traído a la torre.

Lo habían encontrado. Justo lo que menos quería. Cada vez que Steve lo miraba y sus ojos brillaban, peor se sentía.

Pero él había sido el que había dejado a su novia. Podría haber negado todo acercamiento con Steve. Había dejado a Lucy. Y eso lo tenía muy muy mal.

Y eso no era lo que asombraba a Steve, si no lo opuesto. Bucky TENÍA novia. Y no solo eso. Que la quisiera, que tuviera sentimientos por ella, lo dejaba sin palabras. ¿James Buchanan Barnes con novia? ¿En qué universo estaba ahora?

Y eso era peor cuando el todavía no lo recordaba a Steve con detalle. A su mejor amigo. Su hermano.

Pero él no tenía ni celos, ni rencores. En si estaba feliz, de que su amigo hubiera dejado la soledad atrás. Lucy sin duda lo había ayudado. Había creído todo este tiempo que iba a encontrar a un desastre humano, una persona más muerta que viva, un envoltorio lleno de ira y miedo.

Pero no, todo había sido de lo más normal. SI podías llamar normal a un hombre lleno de sombras, con un pasado de lo más espantoso y con un vacío cerebral de lo más alarmante.

No hablaba más de lo necesario, y el nunca había sido así. No era el de siempre. Y lo que Steve no sabía, su amigo nunca volvería a ser el de antes.

Se sentaron en un sillón que estaba en algún lugar del dormitorio de su amigo y luego de unos segundos, Steve no pudo más con su curiosidad y explotó.

-No, en serio. ¿Podrías estar más contento, Buck?

-Lo estoy- mintió el soldado de invierno, sin siquiera mirarlo. Su ánimo era el mismo del de un trapo de piso.

Steve le mandó una mirada muy seria. Bucky se sintió observado y lo miró al fin.

-¿Qué quieres que haga, Steve?-La cara y facciones del muchacho estaban en blanco. Ningún sentimiento dejaba mostrar. Frío, oscuro, aburrido. Miró hacia el techo.

-No sé, cuéntame cómo estas…

-Bien, creo. -Su voz, a pesar de que lo quiso ocultar, sonó extraña. Steve fue directamente a la yugular.

-¿La extrañas?

-Uh, amigo, no creo que te convenga ir por allí…- Le advirtió Sam, con una mueca de costado. Este estaba mirando todo aquello con ojos objetivos.

Bucky dejó inmediatamente de mirar al techo y dirigió sus fríos y molestos ojos hacia los de Steve. Steve no pudo dejar de ver la llama en los ojos de su mejor amigo, al estar pensando en su novia. En Lucy.

-¿Qué quieres saber?- Pretendió estar aburrido el soldado.

El rubio no perdió el tiempo.

-¿Cómo la conociste?

-La salve de un ataque de violación, en un callejón.

La cara de Steve quedó blanca y como una piedra. Eso había escalado rápido. Pensó el rubio, sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par y sus cejas se ocultaban bajo la línea de su cabellera brillante.

-¿Qu…Q…QUE?

-Sí, eso.- La voz de Bucky era calmada, sus ojos no lo eran. Su amigo no entendía, ni podía leer claramente lo que pasaba por la cabeza del ex puño de Hydra. Decidió ver las reacciones de su amigo a ciertas cosas.

-Ella es muy bonita…- concordó Steve con una sonrisa, luego de unos momentos de sielcio.

-No hables de ella, mientras tienes esa sonrisa, Rogers.- le advirtió calculadoramente, Bucky. Esto no detuvo a Steve, solo le dio más coraje.

-Vamos, Buck. Juguemos a algo.

-No, no quiero jugar a nada.- Bucky apoyó la cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos.

-Hagamos una conversación. Tu eres tú y yo soy Lucy, Juguemos- eso hizo que los ojos de Bucky se abrieran repentinamente.

-Steve no creo…- Comenzó con miedo, el soldado de invierno.

-Hola, soy Lucy. ¿Tu cómo te llamas?- Habló Steve, imitando la voz de Lucy. La voz de mujer le salía muy mal. Se reiría si no se estuviera burlando de él.

-Déjalo ya, Steve- la mandíbula de Bucky estaba tensa y dura.

-Oh, ¿quieres tomar un café?- Pregunto mirando debajo de las pestañas. Bucky rodó los ojos.

-Steve…

-Pereces un hombre de lo más interesante. Controlado, sin una mancha.- La ironía del comentario no paso desapercibido por ninguno de los tres allí.

-¡YA PARA!

-Tienes unos bonitos ojos- Pestañeó coquetamente, su amigo. Bucky se dio por vencido.

-Está bien… la extraño. ¿Okay? ¿Contento?

-Contento.- Volvió a apoyar la espalda en el asiento con la más brillante de las sonrisas.

-Como hice yo para tener un amigo tan pesado como tú, nunca lo entenderé…- concluyó, negando con la cabeza, el soldado.

**Fin flashback**

* * *

**Pov Escritora**

-¿Qué está mal?- Preguntó con verdadera preocupación, Natasha. Se había levantado de encima de la cama, donde había estado. Su pelo seguía un poco revuelto, y se lo quiso peinar un poco con sus propias manos. El pelirrojo manto volvió como si nada a su estado natural.

James seguía mirando la dirección que había tomado Lucy. Tenía los ojos entrecerrados y en su cabeza corrían muchas preguntas y muchas dudas.

-¿Sabes por qué Lucy ha reaccionado así?- Preguntó el soldado con una voz rasposa que hizo que Natasha le dirigiera una mirada.

-No tengo idea… A no ser… pero ella no creería eso ¿no?- Comentó en ruso la muchacha pelirroja.

-No lo sé… No le he hablado de nuestro pasado en común, pero ella no es boba, creo que cree que tenemos algo juntos.

-Sí, yo también. A veces sus comentarios hasta son hirientes.

-Así es Lucy.- Un momento silencioso paso, los dos nos volvimos a mirar.

-Me parece que tendríamos que hablar con ella.

-Cierto… - Se detuvo un momento Bucky, mirando a su alrededor por algo. – Déjame ponerme un abrigo. Suena como que esto va a ser largo.

Natasha no entendió lo que él quiso decir. Pero no dijo nada. Solo encogió los hombros y comenzó a caminar fuera del dormitorio.

-Ven bajemos.- Se sintió la voz deliberadamente tranquila de la pelirroja. Le daba la espalda a James al ir unos pasos delante de el por el corredor. Pero sabía que él se había puesto una campera de cuero negra, encima de su remera de color azul grisácea.

Natasha tocó el botón del ascensor común, el que siempre se usaba, pero inmediatamente ella lo llamó, el ascensor no dio señas de hacerle caso. La luz del botón se puso roja, en vez de azul.

-Bueno… eso es extraño. – mencionó Bucky. En medio de las cejas tenía varias arrugas. El tiempo que perdía estando aquí haciendo nada, haría que Lucy fuera más difícil.

\- El ascensor esta fuera de orden… - Natasha le dirigió una mirada cuestionadora - ¿crees que fue ella?

-Está enojada y no le gusta que la vean así… tampoco debe querer hablar con nadie

-Wow. Sí que la conoces, Barnes – la voz de la chica implicaba asombro y que le parece un poco gracioso.

James asiente seriamente, pero no dice nada. Pero sus ojos preocupados y miedosos lo dicen todo.

Van hacia el ascensor de al lado, este está libre, e inmediatamente bajan al piso de Tony. James tiene la impresión de que va a salir perdiendo, pero tiene que pedirle ayuda a Stark. Tal vez él sepa cómo hacer que Lucy salga de su escondite. O que Jarvis abra el ascensor.

Natasha no puede dejar de ver que aunque la cara de James esta en blanco, la forma de moverse y caminar es como si el supiera que iba a tener el gran juicio final. Las comisuras de su boca van hacia arriba, porque le parece un poco gracioso. Él es un entrenado asesino, pero el tío de Lucy le produce eso.

-Hey! ¿Qué hacen aquí ustedes dos?- pregunta Tony, desde su escritorio. Esta oculto por las pantallas a su alrededor, pero se le ve solo el pelo. Aunque los señaló con una mano.

Cuando los otros dos caminan hacia un mejor lugar, lo ven del todo. Está tomando café con una tasa con su propio logo y parece muy cansado. Su humor no disminuye, aún.

-Hola, Tony. Venimos a pedirte un favor.- La cara que hace el metalúrgico científico, al escuchar eso de parte de la viuda negra y darse vuelta rápidamente, hace a James ponerse en guardia.

-¿Qué hicieron ahora?

Minutos después.

-¿Qué le has hecho a mi sobrina, hijo de…?

-Lenguaje.- sienten la voz de cierto capitán que acababa de subir por el ascensor en servicio. El otro seguía fuera de orden.- ¿alguien tiene idea de por qué el ascensor común no funciona?

-Fue tu querido amigo, Barnes… Enojó a Lucy y al parecer por las cámaras sigue allí, sentada en el suelo del ascensor.- la furia en la voz de Tony no pasó desapercibida por todos. Estaba de pie y tenía los puños apretados. Al igual que James. Pero por otras razones. El sargento seguía mirando la pantalla con nerviosismo.

Capitán mira a la pantalla que había apuntado Stark. Allí, sentada muy quietamente estaba Lucy. Su pelo negro y ondulado tapaba todo resquicio de su pálida cara y eso le sentó muy raro a Steve.

-¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó hacia su amigo. El mismo negó levemente con la cabeza. Un mechón se salió de su gomita cuando lo hizo.

-Estábamos en mi dormitorio con Nat y ella nos vio…

-Oh… ¿y no le explicaste sobre tus sesiones?

-No, no le expliqué.

-Te dije que tenías que hablar con ella. No puedes seguir ocultándole cosas. Les hace falta tener una buena charla.

-Tienes razón, y eso es lo que haré. Pero me gustaría que Stark abriera el ascensor.- Barnes miró hacia el hombre de hierro. Aunque no tenía el traje, parecía bastante amenazante. Una de las manos de Natasha seguía en su pecho, para que él no se fuera sobre Bucky.

-Eh… No, no lo haré… Que salga cuando ella quiera.- Se volvió a sentar en su escritorio, luego de sacarse la mano de la pelirroja rudamente.- No sé qué te ve a ti chico de lata.

-No te hagas el que te preocupas por ella. Si no fuera por mí, no sabrías ni que ella existía.

-Cuidado por donde vas, Soldado descongelado… El tema es que inmediatamente ella salga de allí, tú arreglas las cosas, o te vas de mi edificio. No creas que me olvidé de tu pasado.

-Oh, siempre lo mencionas cuando te conviene, ¿verdad Stark?- salió Steve a defender a su amigo Bucky, que parecía muy viejo de repente.

-Steve, el hombre tiene razón…- Acató Bucky mientras Steve no lo podía creer.

-Ya hablamos de esto, Buck… Tú no tienes la culpa.

-Esta vez sí la tiene…- mencionó Natasha, pero nadie pareció escucharla, ella rodó los ojos. Hombres.

-Y tú, ya sabes que yo no soy el mismo Bucky, y tampoco soy Winter Soldier… Esto lo arreglaré solo.- James le recordó esto a su mejor amigo.

-Trata bien a mi sobrina, Barnes, si no te dispararé entre ceja y ceja, ¿entendido?

La voz de Jarvis en los parlantes detuvo a Steve y Bucky de cualquiera de las cosas que iban a decir.

-Señor… La señorita Stoner ha salido de su escondite… El ascensor vuelve a estar en completo servicio.

-Al fin- Dijo Stark suspirando exageradamente. Cuando vio que el soldado Barnes no se había ni movido, lo miró con exasperación.

-¿Que estas esperando? Ve y arregla esto, antes de que me arrepienta.

-¿Dónde está ahora?- preguntó pareciendo más seguro, ahora James.

-Está en el último piso. Debe estar enojada si olvidó su miedo a las alturas…- mencionó Tony, aunque solo para sí mismo, Steve y James lo escucharon con su poder auditivo.

-¿Te acompaño?- propuso Steve a su amigo amablemente. Bucky negó rápidamente con su cabeza y caminó hacia el ascensor como si fuera otra vez a la guerra. Eso no le sentó bien a su mejor amigo.

-¡Suerte Buck!- Gritó a su espalda Natasha. Ella tenía una pequeña sonrisa en su cara, que no podía borrar. Le divertía ver a su amigo luchando con las cosas cotidianas.

* * *

**Pov Lucy**

El sol bajaba otra vez. El viento pasaba fuertemente a mí alrededor, no podía ser de otra manera y mi pelo estaba más que desordenado, lo sabía por experiencia. Estaba enojada. Y esta vez no tenía nada que ver conmigo, bueno en realidad sí. Porque también era mi culpa que Bucky no me contara más sobre su vida. ¿Verdad?

Yo ya no sentía cosas tan profundas por James. ¿Verdad?

¿Él me amaba? Seguro se preocupaba por mí… ¿y si ahora quería a Natasha? Tal vez sí. ¿Quién era yo para meterme? Si era así, me iría de aquí apenas pudiera.

¿Por qué ahora me preguntaba todas estas cosas?

Me restregué mis últimas lágrimas del día de hoy y me sacudí enérgicamente, mientras sonreía falsamente hacia mi estúpida forma de reaccionar.

¿Por qué reaccionaba así?

Necesitaba hablar con alguno de mis amigos. Mi primer pensamiento fue querer hablar con Amy. Tomé mi móvil, e iba a tocar la pantalla para llamar a Amy, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo sentí que alguien había llegado a la azotea. A donde yo estaba. A donde yo quería estar sola. Me quedé quieta de repente. Más que una estatua. Tenía el breve presentimiento de quien era. Pero no quería verificarlo.

No quería que me viera celosa, dolida y enojada. No quería romper en lágrimas una vez más.

Pero no hizo falta darse la vuelta y enfrentarlo. Rápidamente James estaba a mi lado. Mirando al frente. El viento también hacia girar sus mechones sueltos. Mientras el atardecer se perdía con un color rojo anaranjado, luego de unos momentos, sentí la mirada de el sobre mí.

Me sacaba dos cabezas de alto y yo no quería ni mirarlo a la cara, así que seguí mirando hacia el cielo, sin dar pista de que yo sabía que el estaba allí. Eso parecía molestarlo y me alegré secretamente.

Hasta que su timbre fuerte y sensual de voz, hizo que todo mi cuerpo temblara sin yo poderlo detener. Me castigué internamente.

-La primera vez que entrené a alguien, fue a Romanoff. Ella era solo una adolescente y ya veía algo en ella. Algo que le ha servido hasta ahora.- Al ver que yo no le miraba ni le decía nada, el prosiguió.- Fue entrenada en el cuarto rojo, por mí.

-Al mes ya era bastante buena. Era un entrenamiento duro, que podía llevar fácilmente a una muerte muy dolorosa. Los entrenábamos para ser mortales. Tanto como yo. Pero a los dos días, Natasha ya sentía algo hacia mí… Algo parecido a amor. Cada vez era más difícil verla caer y que los jefes la torturaran y le exigieran. Yo era El soldado de invierno pero Bucky veía todo eso y le dolía.

-En vez de terminar lo nuestro antes de que alguien se diera cuenta, lo hicimos cada vez más obvio. Llegó un momento en el que ella estaba tan cansada que dormía mucho tiempo y yo solo iba a su dormitorio para verla dormir… Era verla de verdad, su verdadero ser, un ángel… No una asesina como era cuando estaba despierta, si no ella misma, sin las sombras.

¿Por qué me contaba todo eso? Me pregunté cuando él se detuvo. La voz del muchacho se perdía en el aire helado allí arriba, pero ella había escuchado cada tono de su voz. Lo conocía bien. Sabía cuándo él estaba triste o feliz. Y los sentimientos que había escuchado, no le gustaban. Para nada.

-¿Así que la amas?- Pregunté. Mi voz se quebró un poco al principio y me volví a castigar internamente, esta vez por demostrar accidentalmente que eso me dolía de solo pensarlo.

Sentí su mano buena en uno de mis codos, la primera vez que lo quiso tomar, yo me sacudí violentamente, lo intento una vez más, fuertemente lo tomó, haciéndome girar para que lo viera a la cara. Estaba serio y quise esquivarlo, pero no pude. Me tomó la cara con la mano de metal.

-Mírame, Lucy. Mírame a los ojos- traté de sacudirme su agarre. Él me tomó más fuerte.-Mira las llamas dentro de mis ojos.- Los míos se llenaron de lágrimas.

Al fin lo miré. Se me tornó difícil hacerlo. Era como ver para dentro de su alma. Tan oscura y a la vez tan luminosa.

-¿Crees que no sé cómo se ven mis ojos cuando te ven a ti? ¿Crees que mis pupilas se dilatan de esta forma al ver a Romanoff? – se detuvo por mi respuesta, yo bajé la mirada y negué con la cabeza. Sus ojos estaban negros. Las pupilas habían devorado su hermoso iris azul.

Puso una de mis manos sobre su pecho fuerte y caliente. Y por las dudas puso su mano sobre la mía, para que no huyera.

-¿Lo sientes? Late así… por ti. Las flamas vinieron por mí. Tú eres puro fuego en mis venas, ¿no lo ves? Me quemo vivo. – Su voz era ruda. Como si todo eso fuera la peor debilidad y él lo supiera, y le doliera, porque no podía hacer nada para extinguirla.

Lo miré de nuevo a los ojos y una sonrisa pequeña se veía en sus hermosos labios. Era la primera vez que le oía decir algo así. Nunca me había dicho explícitamente que me amaba.

-Te… Amo… a ti. Lucy.- dijo. Perecía que había dicho algo que le costaba horrores. –Por tanto tiempo ya… Amo a mi amada. Y es hermoso. Pero duele mucho. ¿Qué sucede si te pierdo? ¿Y si alguien te lastima por mi culpa? Por eso he huido de todo… prefiero solo tenerte cerca, que perderte. – Mi corazón se derretía y se partía en pedazos a la misma vez, por escuchar su voz lastimada.

Para mi total asombro, me tomó en sus brazos y me abrazó. Sentí que me daba pequeños besos en mi cabeza y su abrazo era fuerte y cariñoso al mismo tiempo. Abracé su cadera y cerré los ojos mientras aspiraba su olor y descansé mi mejilla sobre su pecho.

Si, su corazón latía más fuertemente que antes, si eso era posible.

-Es peligroso enamorase.- susurró y yo sonreí un poco. Quedamos abrazándonos por unos minutos, pero estos pasaron tan rápido para mí. No quería separarme de él nunca más. El me separó tiernamente y puso sus manos en mi cara. Me sacó un mechón de encima de los ojos con el pulgar.

Me miró a mis ojos azules grisáceos con todo el cariño que podía demostrar y me habló como si fuera un maestro a una alumna.

-Es hora de hablar seriamente ahora. ¿Quieres saber toda la verdad sobre mí? ¿Todo?

-Sí, quiero.- Mi voz sonó tranquila, pero estaba muy nerviosa. ¿Tan malo era?

-Pues, sígueme entonces.

Me tomó de la mano y me tiro hacia el ascensor rápidamente.

Llevábamos horas en su dormitorio hablando de todo un poco. Momentos tristes, felices e incomodos. Recuerdos poderosos que el compartió conmigo, fueron toda una revelación. Yo escuchaba todo con suma curiosidad y atención. Era como una esponja.

-Es difícil recordar a Bucky Barnes. Es incluso más difícil olvidar a El Soldado De Invierno… He matado a mucha gente.- Resumía Bucky mientras estábamos uno al lado del otro, abrazados, encima de su cama. Su brazo de metal trazaba pequeños círculos nerviosos sobre la piel de mi bíceps.

-Tú y Steve, todos los demás, se empeñan en decirme que no es mi culpa. Pero las memorias vuelven todas las noches a castigarme y lamento tanto… Todo…Algunos días estoy enojado por lo que hice, y lo que me hicieron. Otros días me siento completamente vacío, no siento nada en absoluto… No quiero sentir. Hay días en que pienso que hubiera sido mejor para todos si yo hubiera muerto aquel día entre las llamas, en el campamento de Hydra en Krausberg.

-¡No días eso!- Grité yo subiendo mis ojos hacia los de él rápidamente.

-Miles de personas se hubieran salvado, si Steve no me hubiera salvado.- Se rio tristemente, evitando mis ojos.

-Tú no sabes eso. Hydra hubiera usado a otro, esas muertes no son tu culpa, te lo he dicho millones de veces. Tú no eres ese soldado de sangre fría que ellos pensaron crear. Recuerda ese chico de Brooklyn, antes de que incluso fuera amigo de un chico flacucho y con asma. ¿Cómo era Bucky Barnes? El chico que se hizo amigo de quien él quiso, sin tener en cuenta como era este por el exterior o lo que dijeran los demás, un muchacho inteligente, lucido, un querido joven que se divertía yendo a los bailes y a exposiciones de ciencia. Bucky Barnes se ganó el respeto y la lealtad de sus soldados, tan fuertemente que cuando un hombre con calzas brillantes y una estrella en el pecho apareció preguntando por él, ellos lo siguieron, por el hecho de tener la aprobación de él Sargento Barnes. Barnes que tuvo que sobrevivir años y años de tortura mental y física, y siempre quiso surgir a la luz. Sin un compás moral, la agencia igual sentía el miedo de que si alguna vez James Buchannan Barnes volvía a sus sentidos seria la última cosa que harían. Porque aunque lo quisieron, no pudieron volverte un abusador, un villano, tu siempre fuiste un gran hombre, una buena persona, capaz de hacer el trabajo sucio a otros, para que no sientan la gran carga, aquel con el poder para luchar por aquellos inocentes y por los que ama. James Buchannan Barnes fue y es un Heroe y siempre lo será.

-Sí que leíste mis archivos.- me dijo con una sonrisa de orgullo. Estábamos emocionados, lo único que pude hacer fue encoger mis hombros.

Su mirada se puso en blanco, como si no estuviera allí, y hubiera viajado a otro tiempo. Siempre lo había visto hacer eso, pero ahora me dio un escalofrío, aunque su cuerpo me daba bastante calor.

-Recuerdo una de mis misiones – se detuvo un momento, yo no dije nada, no me podía mover.- Era de noche y estaba lloviendo. Me habían mandado a asesinar a un traidor de Hydra. Resultó que mi misión no estaba en su casa, pero si lo estaba su hermosa y joven esposa. Y no solo eso, cuando entré al dormitorio, la mujer estaba sentada en una silla mecedora, con su bebe de meses, en sus frágiles brazos.

Me quedé allí, con los ojos desorbitados. Seguía mirando a James. Este dejó de mirar hacia la nada y sonrió al ver el espante en mis ojos.

-_Ella se puso de pie rápidamente, con él bebe en brazos, y cuándo ella se dio cuenta de por qué estaba allí, se puso a llorar y él bebe daba gritos de espanto al sentir el miedo de su madre. El esposo era un desertor de Hydra y la familia era mi misión. La mujer le repetía al bebe una y otra vez que lo amaba, la madre me volvió a dirigir la mirada. Me pidió piedad, no por ella, si no por su bebe… 'Por favor, por favor, no lo mate, no tengo nada que ver con el trabajo de mi marido, no a mi hijo por favor, no lo mate'. Las lágrimas caían de las mejillas hacia su camisón. Él bebe no era mi misión. No habían dicho nada explícito sobre el pequeño manto que estaba en el pecho de la mujer. Yo asentí y ella dejó al bebe en la pequeña cuna a un costado y luego de mirarlo por un momento ella se puso en frente de mí. Su cuerpo seguía temblando de miedo y cerró los ojos. Yo levanté mi mano con el arma hacia su cabeza, sin vacilar, apreté el gatillo. La bala se alojó en el objetivo y la mujer cayó con un ruido sordo. Tras la muerte de su madre, él bebe comenzó a llorar una vez más y yo caminé hacia él y lo miré..._

Unos minutos pasaron en absoluto silencio. Yo puse mucha atención a la historia de James, no sin derramar unas cuantas lágrimas. Mi pecho subía y bajaba.

-Sí, lo sé. No crees que puede ser peor, pero lo es.- Contestó, masajeándome la espalda.

-¿Qué… Qué sucedió con él... con el niño?- pregunté con curiosidad, rompiendo el silencio, como con un cuchillo.

-Según mis recuerdos y mis sesiones con Romanoff, digamos que por alguna razón y los ruegos de la mujer, dejé al bebe huérfano.- El miró al techo, lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos azules. Dejó de masajearme la espalda y me sacó una de las lágrimas en mis mejillas con su pulgar, su caricia me hizo cerrar los ojos. Apoyé mi mejilla en su mano, cuando volví a abrir mis ojos, él me sonreía tristemente.

-¿Lo ves? Hasta en ese momento eras bueno de corazón… Ellos no pudieron erradicar tu verdadero ser.

-Dejé a un niño huérfano, Lucy. – me cuestionó exasperadamente, como si hubiera dicho la cosa más tonta.

-Perdonaste una vida.

-No me habían mandado matarlo, no lo hice. Eso es todo.- Miró al techo, parecía enojado.

-Es que te odias tanto a ti mismo, que no vez un rayo de luz aunque te deje ciego, ¿no Sargento?- Bajó la mirada divertida hacia mí.

-¿Sargento?

-Sí, ¿eras Sargent Barnes, no es así?

-Lo era... Hacía tiempo que una chica no me llamaba así…-

-Ah, ¿sí?- pregunte juguetonamente. Pero los ojos de James volvieron a ponerse en blanco.

-Y la guerra. Eso también fue algo horrible, incluso allí no sabíamos por que hacíamos lo que hacíamos. Steve piensa que por defender algo, pero no creo que ese algo exista. Ni siquiera ahora soy libre. La guerra es difícil. Matar a alguien es difícil, no importa el número. No es fácil. Todos tenemos una vida, sueños, ideales. Padres, hijos, hermanos, esposas, novias. Tal vez a alguno de esos que asesiné tenía los mismos gustos de música, o amábamos la misma banda, o tenía más derecho a vivir que yo… como sea, Natasha me entiende. Ella ha pasado por cosas casi iguales a las mías. Me entiende.

-No estás solo, conmigo también puedes hablar- tomé su cara y miré sus ojos azules inundados en lágrimas. Dejaron de mirarme y miraron hacia mi campera azul que todavía llevaba puesta como si fuera algo muy interesante.

-Tenía miedo de que… De que… no quisieras verme más, de que te aborrecieras de mí…

-¡NUNCA! Eso nunca, somos amigos, ¿no es así? Y los amigos están siempre…

-Hasta el final de la línea…

-Oh Buck, no uses esa línea conmigo- me devolvió una mirada graciosa, y pareció dejar la tensión de lado.

Los dos nos miramos y yo sentí la urgencia de abrazarlo, rodearle el cuello con mis brazos, y me di cuenta que el también. Pero solo nos sonreímos y seguimos hablando hasta que por la ventana aparecieron las pequeñas estrellas y el frío no hizo volver. Nos tomamos de la mano y cuándo bajamos hasta la cocina por el hambre, nos encontramos con un muy enojado tío Stark. Aseguré a todos, que todo estaba bien. Y me disculpé por ser tan desconsiderada.

Bucky tuvo su mano en la mía, todo el tiempo.


	37. Chapter 37

HOlaaaaaa! ¿como están¿

Al fin llega al ultimo capitulo! Espero les guste mucho! Cualquier duda no duden en preguntar! (lo se por que este capitulo va a ocasionar muchas preguntas.)

Quiero agradecer a mis lectores! Me da gusto terminar este fanfic, pero al mismo tiempo me gustaría que no fuera así... Tal vez no me entiendan.

Muchas gracias a todas/os los que leyeron este fanfic hasta hoy y esperaban el próximo capitulo con ansias, si se como se siente, de primera mano. Muchos besotes!

* * *

Un Día como Cualquier Otro

Cap. 37

Todo ha pasado tan rápido. Todo es tan diferente a esos entonces. Hoy era un gran día. Si lo era, ella ya se había vestido para la ocasión, esperaba que le gustara a James. Tenía un vestido color azul, costoso, pero simple. Tenía un cinturón de perlas, que era lo que más le había gustado del dichoso vestido. Obviamente su cintura no era la misma que hacia veinte años atrás.

Había tenido dos niños y había pasado por varias situaciones de muerte, tenía las cicatrices de todo aquello, por varias partes del cuerpo. Justo un Aero-móvil pasa tan cerca de la ventana que me tengo que separar instintivamente de la ventana. Malditos cacharros voladores.

¿Cómo habíamos llegado a esto? A si, su tío, había hecho falta ver a Lola, para querer copiar el modelo y venderlo a un simple precio, ''el auto de la gente'', decía con ironía y sarcasmo. Ahora estar en esos autos, solo me daba ganas de vomitar.

De repente sentí que mi estómago se movía nervioso. Y no era por estar volando en un auto, si no por los nervios. Estaba preocupada por mis hijos y sobrinos, había partido hacia Londres, veinticuatro horas antes y no tenía noticias de ellos. Pero prefería esto, a saberlo todo y estar en la torre con los demás.

Los autos fuera siguen volando como si todo fuera normal, y para ella no lo era, ahora entendía la vida de su esposo y de su amigo Steve, era raro ver como evolucionaba el mundo sin tu poder hacer nada para detenerlo.

Tampoco podía detener a sus hijos de sus propias decisiones, maldita sea el día que decidí estar en los vengadores.

El recuerdo del día en que Coulson apareció con Lola volando hacia la torre y presentó a los Secret Warriors, pero lo que Lucy no podía hacer, al igual que su tío Tony, era sacar los ojos del auto volador rojo.

El recuerdo desapareció cuando sintió las manos hirvientes de su esposo desde la espalda, se deslizaron para poder abrazarla.

-No tienes de que preocuparte, ellos estarán bien, tienen a quien salir.- la voz tiene un tono nervioso y gracioso al mismo tiempo. Es como si esta fuera nuestra primera cita, siempre lo era.

Me di la vuelta y mi espalda toca la ventana, todavía en sus brazos. Lo miro con una sonrisa pícara.

-¿Te refieres a que salen a mí?- me devuelve la sonrisa, solo que mas grande. Su pelo ya no es lo que era, ya no parece de treinta, y tampoco los tiene, la verdad es que dejamos de contar cuando llegó a los cien años. Su pelo espeso y brillante, ya no era todo marrón, si no que tenía destellos grises y blancos en algunas partes, y le quedaba muy sexy. Mi esposo era hermoso.

Llevé una de mis manos a sus ondas naturales y suaves y lo besé suavemente.

-¿Estas pronta para ir a la torre?- pregunta el, con poco aliento y los ojos azules cerrados.

-Mírame- dije en sentido literal y figurado- , estoy más que pronta a mis cuarenta y cinco. Muchos soñarían con verse así, luego de tener dos hijos súper soldados y súper ansiosos. – dije. Los dos niños habían nacido cuatro meses antes de que cumpliera los nueve meses normales en un embarazo humano, pero bueno, no eran cualquier humano.

-¿Cómo sabias que estaba preocupada por Stevie y Diana?- Deje la broma y lo miré de costado. El hizo una mueca y dejó un gruñido salir de su boca.

-Cada vez que lo haces, dos arrugas se forman entre tus hermosas cejas, nada atractivo, la verdad…- hizo una mueca graciosa.

-Oh, cállate…- le golpeo el pecho con más fuerza de la necesaria, pero él no lo siente. Me separo de él y camino con mis tacos largos, hasta la puerta del apartamento. Mientras lo hago pienso en que hoy voy a ver a mis otros amigos, mi otra familia. Harry, con su esposa Mary y a Bill que se había casado al fin con Amy! Tomo las llaves y me giro para hablarle a James.

-Ahora vamos al auto, rápido, que Tony debe estar como loco.

-Tu tío siempre fue un loco, ahora parece el viejo de esa película, la del tiempo…- dijo tratando de recordar el nombre de la película. Yo me reí y asiento, mientras abro la puerta de mi apartamento y él sale arreglándose su traje gris plateado, hace juego con el color de las perlas de mi vestido.

Juego con las llaves del auto que me tocaba manejar. Era como esos de la ventana, volaba y tenía súper velocidad, nada lindo si tenías miedo a la altura. Me daba miedo manejar.

-Se llama volver al futuro, James.

-Sí, bueno ese Doc…- Dejé salir un respiro sonoro, sentí como Mi esposo me ponía una mano en la parte baja de la espalda, mientras caminábamos hacia el ascensor.

Cuando llegamos a la recepción, la chica que estaba allí, nos envió una sonrisa radiante.

-Que tengan un buen día Señora y Señor Barnes.

-Gracias. – respondimos los dos al unísono.

-Y feliz aniversario- dijo con la voz muy alta, cuando nos alejamos lo suficiente y estábamos por llegar al parking, mi esposo y yo nos miramos con asombro.

-¿Cómo crees que sabe de nuestro aniversario?- preguntó el, mientras me abría la puerta del copiloto. Yo asentí con agradecimiento, él sabía que odiaba manejar esta máquina.

-¿No has visto las miradas que ella y Stevie se dan?- Yo le respondo antes de que cierre la puerta. Cuando él se sienta en el piloto, seguimos conversando.

-Así que fue el pequeño Steve, es todo un mujeriego, como su padre…

-Su padre va a tener que cerrar la boca, si no quiere un divorcio en pleno aniversario.

-Sabes que fue antes de la guerra…- dijo el con una mueca atractiva.

¿Cuál de las guerras?- dije en broma, él se rio, y poniendo el piloto automático, me volvió a abrazar, y me dio un beso en la frente.

El auto me lo había regalado el, hacia una semana, por nuestro aniversario, era negro, y tenía un mini bar con mucho chocolate.

-Vamos, no puedes vivir sin mi.- sentencio el, con más credibilidad de la que seguramente sentía.

-Tú, no puedes vivir sin mí, James. No sabes ni como desconectar el despertador holográfico.- le corregí yo. El deshizo el abrazo y yo rodé los ojos. Ya sabía lo que venía.

-¿Quién dijo que necesitábamos un despertador holográfico? ¿Quién? – gritó más de lo necesario.

-Oh, aquí vamos…- dije en un susurro, mientras él seguía deliberando sus problemas con la tecnología. El auto volaba a media velocidad y el piloto automático iba volando seguramente por las autovías. Seguimos el camino hacia la casa de mis tíos, la bendita torre en medio de Manhattan, reconstruida unas cuarenta y cinco veces, luego de varias guerras y batallas.

Yo todo el camino fui mirando hacia el frente o a James, nunca mirando hacia abajo o los costados, me daba ganas de vomitar estar volando, así que no fue tan mal. Una vez que llegamos, tomamos el ascensor, James discutía consigo mismo sobre si ir de vacaciones con su mejor amigo o no.

-Has lo que quieras James, tengo a Sharon y a Tasha para no sentirme sola.

-Solo sería por una semana, ¿crees que puedes con nuestros dos retoños?

-Creo que sí, podré.- me acerqué y le di un beso en el cachete. Pronto el ascensor de la torre llego a su destino y abrió sus puertas para nosotros. El party Deck, casi era como esa primera vez en la que James y ella se habían reencontrado luego de su ruptura, hacía ya más de veinte años.

Solo que ahora parecía la casa de un payaso. Había globos de todos colores por todos lados. Me comencé a reír, esto era sin duda una tomadura de pelo, de esas que hacia Tony. James llegó a mi lado y me tomó la mano fuertemente.

-Oh, aquí llega mi sobrina favorita.- exclamó fervientemente una voz desde un costado, los dos nos volvimos hacia ella, sin separarnos.- Claro, con su esposo Robocop.- yo me reí un poco, mi tío siempre le ponía un nuevo apodo a James, a él no lo molestaba. Después de todo lo que había pasado entre nosotros, no era nada.

-Un día te aburrirás de llamarme Robocop, Tony.- dijo con sarcasmo, Mi esposo, mientras me abrazaba.

Mi tío sí que había cambiado, tenía más canas que nunca, aunque su pelo tenía esas ondas rebeldes que había conquistado a tantas mujeres. Lo que seguía como siempre era el brillo de sus ojos, esos destellos singulares que siempre habían tenido.

-Lo sé, pero todavía no. – Movió la copa de vino que tenía en su mano, típico, setenta años, y seguía siendo un alcohólico. –Los chicos están por llegar, Hydra atacó Londres. Didi está hablando con las autoridades correspondientes, Red Skull Jr no volverá a molestar por mucho tiempo. – Diana debía de estar enojada por hacer esas cosas.

A mi lado James se movió incómodo y tuvo un escalofrió.

-¿Un 5 de noviembre? Que conveniente.- dije yo para despejar la mente de mi marido.

-La banda terrorista quería volar el parlamento en pedazos.

-¿Todos son de Hydra?- pregunte con curiosidad y sorpresa, era verdad, cortabas una cabeza y otras dos… lo que sea.

-Sí, la nueva generación- Mi tío rodo los ojos

-¿Se tuvo que llamar a los Warriors?- Extrañaba muchísimo a mi equipo.

-No, no tuvieron, por suerte…- ahora era el turno de el de temblar de miedo. Desde la guerra civil que no se llevaba bien con los inhumanos, no era para asombrarse, la verdad.- ¿Quieren ir tomando asiento?- Su voz me saco de mis recuerdos y lo mire cuando estaba señalando el sillón color magenta, tan de moda por aquellos días, en medio del salón.

-No gracias, estoy nerviosa…- respondí yo golpeando mi pie una y otra vez sobre el piso y apretando la mano de mi esposo.

-Los chicos estarán bien, Bruce los cuidará.- Me aseguró mi tío.

-Oh, no sabes cómo me tranquiliza eso.- dije con sarcasmo. Tony me miro seriamente, para responder, pero la voz de su esposa lo detuvo.

-Debería, el chico heredo mi forma de ser, y no la de su terrible padre.- dijo la pelirroja, con una sonrisa socarrona, mirando a Tony.

-¡PEPPER! Pensé que era Mi hijo…- aportó Tony, con cara de asombro, obviamente en broma.

-Irónicamente lo es, muy a nuestro pesar.- comentó James, yo hice lo posible por no reírme, Mi tío entrecerró los ojos hacia James.

-¡Tia Pepper!- salté de mi lugar y solté a James, para abrazar a mi tía.

-Felicidades en su aniversario, queridos.- dijo sosteniendo mi mano y mirando de James a mí, una y otra vez. Sus ojos brillaron con pequeñas lágrimas

-Gracias, Pep!- le respondía James, de lejos.

-Cuidado con mi mano Lucy, me esta comenzando a doler… - solté su mano rápidamente, como si me hubiera quemado, pero en este caso era al revés.

-Lo siento.- miré hacia el suelo, nerviosa.

-¿En qué anduvieran nuestros chicos?

-¿Salvando el mundo?- pregunto otra voz masculina, desde el ascensor. James, otra vez a mi lado -y tomando mi mano con su mano de metal, con ella no tenía problemas- miró rápidamente hacia allí. Sonrió fuertemente al ver a su mejor amigo y a Sharon, su esposa.

-Naaah, seguro están comiendo una hamburguesa en el Burger King- Asertó Tony, mientras rodaba los ojos cansadamente.

Todos asintieron muy a su pesar.

* * *

Diana Pov.

Caminaba con mi traje ajustado, lo más rápido que podía. Estaba enojada. No había rastro de su hermano, ni de sus primos. Por ningún lado. Y la gente seguía corriendo por las calles de Londres. O la miraban, pues ver a una morocha con unos ojos celestes helados tan grandes como una canica, y vestida así, era difícil de encontrar.

A ella siempre le tocaba el trabajo sucio y duro. Hablar con el gobierno. Era la mayor, bueno luego de Bruno, pero a él al igual que a Tío Tony, se le daban mal esas cosas. Hablar con el gobierno y asegurarse de que los chicos malos quedaran en la cárcel por el mayor tiempo posible.

Por esas cosas de la vida, ella se había quedado con el escudo de vibranium del capitán américa, había sido de su tío Steve, y ahora era de su casi- novio, pues tenía la impresión y su sexto sentido le decía que sabía dónde estaba la pandilla, su única familia, su verdadera familia y también sabía que iba a mantener graves palabras con ellos, cuando fuera que los encontrara.

Cuando llegó al más cercano Burger King, abrió la puerta con tanta fuerza que esta se salió de su lugar y asustó a todo el mundo.

Tener súper fuerza a veces era así de bueno, aunque sus amigos ya estaba acostumbrados y no se les movió ni un pelo.

En una de las mesas con sillones del lado de la ventana, a lo lejos, podía ver a su primo Bruno, tenía el casco negro y plateado de su trae encima de la mesada y sus ojos azules brillaban al mirar hacia su enorme hamburguesa. Eso fue hasta que la vio entrar y correr- ya que Diana no caminaba, ella corría- hacia ellos. El miedo se zambulló en aquellos ojos. Eso le dio un toque de gusto a Diana. Los había encontrado.

Sus demás familiares estaban también allí, James vestía con su traje de American Boy, muy parecido al que había usado su padre. Los ojos vedes de su novio se abrieron de par en par cuando ella llego a su lado. Se rasco su pelo rubio nerviosamente. A su lado, el hermano de Diana, Steve, no dejó de comer de su hamburguesa, aunque le envió un saludo militar a su hermana. Diana se sentó al lado de Bruce, un lugar que estaba vacío y desocupado, por lo que ella sabía.

-¿Por qué no me sorprende que tu lleves la mesa?- preguntó mirando a su primo mayor.

-Oh vamos, Didi, los chicos y yo necesitamos un descanso…

-Me importa un bledo.-grité una octava más de lo aceptable-Hoy es el aniversario de mis padres y deben estar preocupados. Y nosotros seguimos aquí, en plena Piccadilly Circus, mientras ustedes comen una doble con queso.

-Cuarta con queso, querida- me corrigió con altanería, Bruce. Yo refunfuñe con odio, gruñí con enojo y me di la vuelta para mirar a mi hermano y al hijo del mejor amigo de mi padre.

-¿y ustedes dos? ¿Se van a quedar allí? Vamos, moviendo las patas, ¡Yo conduzco!- me comencé a levantar, ellos solo me miraban con los ojos abiertos. Me encantaba manejar, y a veces era un poco loca y asustaba a todos con mi coraje automovilístico.

-¿Qué sucede aquí? ¡Vaya que estas enojada, Di! – la voz femenina de nuestra prima Thori me hizo saltar, lo cual era difícil de lograr. Me había olvidado de Thori.

-Amiga, los chicos están comiendo hamburguesas, mientras es hora de irnos de una vez! Tendríamos que estar de camino a new York! Hoy es la reunión aniversario de mis padres.

-¡Oh, sí! Veinte años.- los ojos azules hielo de Thori brillaron soñadores, luego tristes.

-Ojalá mis padres estuvieran juntos, pero los mortales no pueden vivir en Asgard.

-Amiga, lo siento mucho.- me levanté para abrazarla suavemente.

-Sí, Thori, todo está bien, ellos igual se quieren, ¿verdad?- Preguntó James, levantándose también del asiento y yendo hasta mí, para darme un beso. Mi enfado se esfumó, maldita sea. Yo le devolví el beso.

-Oh por favor, alquilen un cuarto- dijo mi hermano Steve, mientras él y Bruce nos miraban con asco.

-No es nada que no haya visto hacer a Bruno con chicas o marcianas.

-Ah… ¡Las Kree pueden ser todo un infierno!- Aceptó mi primo, de forma pensativa, yo rodé los ojos. Bruce tenía el pelo negro de su padre y los ojos azules oscuros de su madre. Sus bucles negros tocaban uno de sus ojos y los alejó con un ademan despreocupado de la mano, la cual todavía llevaba el traje de Iron Man.

-¿Por esas casualidades de la vida, sabes dónde está tu escudo, James?- le pregunté a mi novio que estaba a mi lado, parecía nervioso.

Se tomó la cara entre las manos. No maldijo, pero pude ver que por dentro seguramente lo estaba haciendo.

-Maldita sea, mi papá me matara...

-Ya me gustaría a mí- Dijo mi hermano, todavía sentado a la mesa, mientras compartía una mirada descarada con Bruce. Estos dos eran inseparables y unos mujeriegos espantosos. Yo volví a rodar los ojos, algo que pasaba muy a menudo cuando me encontraba con ellos.

-No tienes que preocuparte, aquí lo tienes…- saqué el dichoso escudo de mi mochila hechizada. La cual podía contener un edificio y muchas más cosas y seguir pesando unos pocos gramos.

-Sí que te gusta torturarme…- mencionó James tomando el escudo y mirándolo con atención.-mira que tener mi precioso escudo en esa mochila de locos.

-¡Hey! ¡Que la mochila me la regalo el Doctor!

-Como dije… Mochila loca…- dijo mi novio, revolviéndose su pelo rubio y colocándose su escudo suavemente en su espalda. Sus ojos verdes brillaban con preocupación.

-¿Alguien sabe dónde están: Hank, Adam y Sam?- todos se dieron cuenta que faltaba medio equipo, pero era normal, esos tres siempre estaban por ahí, haciendo… Lo que estuvieran haciendo.

-¿Están seguros que Hank no está nadando en el refresco, verdad? – pregunté yo en el momento en el que Bruce estaba dando un sorbo a su Pepsi, al escucharme, comenzó a toser, mientras yo y los demás comenzamos a reír a pierna suelta.

-Mierda Di, ¡te dije que no hicieras más eso!

-Y yo te dije que estamos llegando tarde y todavía nos falta encontrar al trio loco, ¿qué va a decir el tío Bruce cuando su hijo no aparezca en la fiesta de hoy a la noche?

* * *

Flashback

Pov James

Hay escaleras, y paredes de piedra a mí alrededor. Corro, no se hacia dónde, y me encuentro pasando por una habitación en llamas.

Pero no son llamas comunes, estas llamas son rabiosas, queman todo a su paso. Siento un disparo cerca de mí y me muevo protectoramente, por si acaso, atrás de la puerta.

Veo para dentro, la luz de las llamas se apagan y entro de una vez y por todas. Hay muchos hombres allí, unos en trajes, otros en ropas totalmente carbonizadas.

Y de pronto veo algo que me da ganas de gritar.

Al lado de un altar de piedra del tamaño de una mesa, una mata de pelo esta sobre el suelo. Me acerco y veo que prontamente alrededor del cuerpo en el suelo, está creciendo una mancha de color esmeralda.

'sangre'-Pienso yo. El cuerpo me da la espalda. A mi alrededor hay solo muerte y destrucción. Pero podía sentir que en ese cuerpo todavía había vida.

Tomé un mechón de pelo, mientras me arrodillaba al lado del cuerpo.

Lo que vi hizo que mi cuerpo renunciara, a la idea que me mostraban mis ojos. Negué y patalee hasta que me encontré con mi cara pegada a la de ella.

Sus ojos estaban cerrados, hasta parecía durmiendo. Pero el charco de sangre que emanaba rápidamente de ella, decía lo contrario.

-Lucy…- le pedí con la voz más débil que había escuchado salir de mi boca en toda mi vida.- Lucy, despierta por favor…

Su cara estaba pálida, nunca la había visto así, bueno no exactamente. Esto lo había visto antes, tuve un dejavu mientras buscaba con mis manos como poder despertarla a ella o a mí.

Horas más tarde estaba en el hospital, la había entregado a los médicos y cirujanos del pueblo donde nos habían dado el caso. Mientras los demás habían ido a Sokovia, a Lucy y a mí nos habían mandado a un pueblo antiguo de Francia.

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que habíamos hablado con Lucy de nuestros sentimientos, luego del malentendido con Natasha. Todo había estado bien. Hasta ahora.

Lucy había perdido mucha sangre y tenía un disparo en el hombro que no se veía muy bien. Pero lo que más le había preocupado fue que después de que las llamas se extinguieron y el había entrado, allí dentro la única que seguía allí era ella, a los costados solo habían estatuas de piedra que a él le habían dado escalofríos.

Al tocar una, esta se había hecho pedazos, se apartó bruscamente, claro. Algo no se veía bien allí. ¿Quién le había disparado a Lucy? ¿Que era esa piedra azul en medio de la habitación? ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora con Lucy? Le había avisado a Hill que estaban en Paris en un hospital y que Lucy estaba en cirugía.

Tony iba a estar furioso. Al igual que Harry. Sus pensamientos se borraron cuando vio que el doctor que había recibido a Lucy, salía por unas puertas dobles. Tenía el pelo negro, pero al lado de sus orejas tenía mechones canosos que le daban una apariencia extraña, como si no fuera de por aquí. Sus ojos azules grisáceos brillaban.

Una sonrisa enorme cubría su cara y me tranquilicé gratamente.

-Señor Barnes, Lucy por suerte salió de la operación rápidamente. Tiene que estar en observación unos días y veremos cómo progresa, nada de estrés.- James asintió a todo aquello, pero con enormes ganas de ver a Lucy.

-¿Puedo ir a verla?- pregunte con la voz un poco gastada de tanto llorar.

-¡Claro que si muchacho! Cuide a su novia, desde hoy al menos…

-Ella no es…- me detuve y sonreí, le iba a volver a pedir que fuera mi novia, y esta vez para siempre.- Si, es verdad, lo es.

El doctor sonrió.

-Mucha suerte, señor Barnes.

-Muchísimas Gracias Doctor Strange.

Fin flashback

* * *

Pov Lucy.

Se miró al espejo entero. Nunca había visto tanto blanco en su vida. Ver tantos destellos la hacía pestañear.

Hoy era el gran día. Ella era nerviosa, pero hoy lo estaba más.

Estaba feliz, pero deseaba que todo fuera como lo era antes. Que esto no fuera tan secreto, que su tío pudiera estar aquí, porque a pesar de todo, lo extrañaba. Su tío no aprobaba su relación con el ex soldado de invierno. Pero que le dieran, él era james. Era un buen hombre, incluso mejor que él, nadie era solo un héroe.

Su padrino iba a ser Steve. Y la madrina iba a ser Amy. Justo como se lo había prometido desde que jugaban a las barbies.

Antes de salir tome mis guantes blancos, y me los iba a poner, hasta que me mire las palmas de las manos con temor. Esperaba que no chamuscara los guantes esta vez.

'contrólate, Lucy. Lo has hecho hasta ahora.' La última vez que no se había controlado había prendido fuego una localidad entera de los Ángeles, y ni hablar de la habitación donde había estado esa dichosa piedra.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió de par en par y por ella entro la chica que me había salvado de mi misma por hacía ya casi dos meses. La guerra civil recién comenzaba y ella se había puesto de nuestro lado.

-¡Ya es casi la hora, Lucy!- Dijo Skyle sin prestarme verdadera atención, mientras entraba a la habitación. Cuando me vio su boca se abrió.

-¡Te ves genial! ¡Me encanta ese vestido!- gritó con más energía de la que la había visto hasta ahora.

-¿Por qué estás tan feliz?

-Pues que es la primera vez que voy a una boda y que en nuestro circulo esto no pasa muy a menudo.

-¿James esta pronto?

-Ya está esperando en el altar, Lucy… Está muy hermoso…- dijo con ojos soñadores.

-Hey! Que es mi casi-esposo… - le avisé con un dedo, le pegué con una mano en el hombro. Llevaba un vestido gris, muy bonito y se rio con ganas a mi reacción.

-Cuidado, no te 'quemes' de esa manera…- dijo tratando de hacer un mal chiste.

-Oh, que graciosa…

A los veinte minutos después yo estaba de pie, temblando al lado de mi nuevo esposo. El me tomaba de la mano y me la acariciaba.

-Tranquila, Lucy, todo salió bien…

Pero el sabia porque estaba nerviosa, ellos estaban al borde del abismo. Estaban siendo perseguidos por sus amigos, por cincuenta estados y otros tres países.

Lucy vivía con miedo ahora. Miedo de que sus amigos los encontraran y los hicieran firmar y aceptar una ley injusta o que la encerraran por sus poderes y que los mataran los de hydra.

Pero ahora Bucky le ponía un anillo de diamantes en su mano huesuda y le daba un beso en él. Los dos se sonrieron. Phill se había ofrecido de fotógrafo y la mitad de las fotos tenían de centro a Steve, pero a nadie le preocupaba eso. Steve lloraba a la espalda de Bucky y eso hizo que lagrimas se quedaran en los ojos de Lucy, Steve era el que más había sufrido desde el atentado de hacia unas semanas.

Pero lo que no sabía era que Steve recordaba una conversación que había tenido con James hacia una hora.

_-Ella se puso a sí misma en peligro por mí, Steve. Me preocupo por ella. Y no voy a dejar que le hagan daño por mi.- James sonaba muy protector y preocupado._

_Pero Steve se rio un poco angustiado. Realmente la boda no iba a solucionar aquel problema, al revés, lo haría más notorio. Dejó de reír y negó con la cabeza tranquilamente. Puso una mano en el hombro de su mejor amigo. James estaba de traje. Nunca en su vida hubiera pensado que James Barnes se iba a casar._

_-Setenta años después, un brazo menos, e igual te las ingenias para tener una novia y casarte antes que yo._

_-¿Qué puedo decir, Rogers? Super serum o no, debajo de todos esos músculos, sigues siendo el mismo chico bajito y flaco de los callejones, que no podía tener una chica._

_-Jerk…- dijo Steve, mientras James se ponía una corbata y se miraba al espejo._

_-Punk… ¿Sabes? Natasha me habló, antes de toda esta locura, de una chica que podría interesarte…_

_-¿Luisa de recursos humanos? –Preguntó Steve aburridamente._

_-No… una chica… Shh… algo, no recuerdo._

_-¿Sharon?_

_-Sí, ¿tu vecina que resultó ser una agente de Shield?_

_-¿Qué termino siendo la sobrina de Peggy?- los dos no lo podían creer.- Nuestra vida es extraña, lo se.- concluyó el capitán._

_-Sí, esa es ella… deberías llamarla para una cita.- le propuso James, guiñándole un ojo._

_-Oh, no ahora tu no… Ya le dije a Natasha…- Steve siguió explicando que no necesitaba que le armaran una cita._


End file.
